Sortir des tenebres
by BlackNemesis
Summary: La rivalité entre Harry et Draco atteint des sommets pour leur 6eme année. C'est pourquoi Harry, suite aux révélations de Dumbledore, tente de calmer le jeu. Draco sauratil faire le bon choix ? avertissement : Slash,R, spoiler T5
1. Octobre

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et on la remercie d'ailleurs pour eux (si elle voulait être bien sympa et nous ramener d'une manière ou d'une autre le parrain de Harry, ça ferait bien plaisir, d'avance merci madame.) Seule la présente histoire m'appartient et j'espère qu'elle trouvera quelques amateurs.

**Avertissement : **cette histoire met en scène des relations entre hommes et contient un vocabulaire susceptible de heurter les plus sensibles. Je lui ai mis un rating **R**, parce qu'à un moment où à un autre, les personnages seront tout nus dans un lit voilà. (Ou alors dans une baignoire, ou une cave, ou une forêt, on verra bien selon mon humeur du moment lol).

Alors c'est ma première fic et j'ose enfin la mettre en ligne. Je suis terrorisée ! lol

Pour résumer l'histoire, je dirais que la rivalité entre Harry et Draco n'a jamais été plus violente, à tel point que Harry décide de calmer le jeu, aidé par les révélations de Dumbledore (quel sage homme !). Draco parviendra-t-il à enterrer sa haine ? (Il faut que je me rachète un savoir faire pour les résumés, je suis d'accord avec vous !). spoiler Tome 5

Après toutes ces formalités, je vous laisse à la lecture de ma prose, en espérant ne pas être trop ennuyeuse. Je précise que les phrases en italique, reflètent les pensées des personnages.

**CHAPITRE 1 : OCTOBRE.**

« On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça exactement ? » Demanda Malfoy en le fusillant du regard, tout en reculant.

_Non tu ne peux pas savoir_, pensa Harry. Il ne répondit pas et il se contenta de rougir comme jamais il n'avait rougit auparavant, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes.

« Tu es encore pire que Black, mon cher cousin disparu, » articula lentement Malfoy, en pesant sur chaque mot pour faire enrager Harry.

L'allusion à Sirius le fit tressaillir mais Harry Potter resta muet, contemplant Draco Malfoy comme s'il voulait voir derrière son regard bleu glacial, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme.

« Tu me paieras ça très cher Potter, et avec les intérêts » menaça Malfoy en lui jetant un dernier regard méprisant, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la tour d'astronomie de son pas princier, que Harry se surprit soudain à lui envier. Il enviait le fait que Malfoy n'ait à aucun moment montré sa stupeur, il enviait le fait que Malfoy ait réussi à garder une contenance, un air supérieur et hautain comme lui seul savait le faire.

Harry le regarda partir avec un certain soulagement. Il n'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps de se perdre dans le bleu polaire des yeux de Malfoy.

La question était excellente. En effet, pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça exactement ? _certainement pour lui faire fermer sa grande gueule de Malfoy, _pensa Harry.

Il allait faire demi tour et rentrer dans la tour Gryffondor lorsqu'il aperçut le livre de Malfoy à terre. Sans même penser plus avant, il le ramassa, le contempla d'un air absent et le jeta de la tour d'astronomie … à défaut de se jeter lui-même dans le vide …. Ou d'y jeter Malfoy, au choix. Il respira profondément. L'air était encore empreint du parfum du serpent, un parfum doux, légèrement fruité. Harry avança lentement en direction de la tour Gryffondor, l'esprit en veille. _Ne pas penser à ce qui vient d'arriver, ne SURTOUT pas penser à mes motivations à cet instant précis_, pensa Harry, complètement mortifié. Oh ça oui, Malfoy allait le lui faire payer, il n'en doutait pas. Il savait que dès le lendemain dans la Grande Salle, il se ferait humilier comme jamais encore. Il donna le mot de passe et entra, espérant qu'ils dormiraient tous.

Bien évidemment, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« TU AS QUOI ? Beugla Ron complètement interdit, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. TU AS EMBRASSE ….. TU AS ….

- Tu as donc embrassé Malfoy, » coupa Hermione d'un ton calme même si elle était encore sous le choc.

-MALFOY ! MALFOY NOM D'UN VAMPIRE ! »

- Oui Ron, répondit Harry avec impatience, Malfoy. Je me suis avancé, et j'ai… »

- D'accord c'est compris, pitié pas de détails, coupa Ron effaré. Je sens que je vais vomir. Par Merlin qu'est ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Vouloir embrasser son altesse Connard, sa majesté des Sarcasmes, Ordre de Bouffé d'Orgueil Première Classe ! Je n'en reviens pas. Ce sale petit cafard corrompu, perverti, assoiffé de pouvoir ! Que tu aies voulu embrasser un mec, c'est déjà une chose surprenante, mais que le mec en question soit Malfoy, là ça me laisse sans voix.

- Pour quelqu'un qui est sans voix, reprocha Harry en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux, je te trouve bien bruyant. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit qui dépasse l'amitié avec un homme mais je ne sais pas pourquoi à cet instant précis, je n'ai pas résisté à Malfoy.

- Je comprends, annonça Hermione avec un grand soulagement, c'est lui qui a commencé à te sucer les lèvres ! »

Une image troublante s'imposa à Harry : Malfoy en train d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes. Une décharge électrique traversa tout son corps à cette simple pensée et Harry dû réprimer un frisson.

« Non Hermione, répondit-il, c'est moi et lui n'a pas du tout répondu à mon baiser.

- MAIS IL NE MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE ÇA !

-Ça suffit Ron, intima Hermione. Harry est notre ami. S'il préfère les mecs et s'il veut être avec Malfoy, nous devons le soutenir.

Elle avait dit ces mots d'une manière si désespérée, que Harry crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, cela l'agaça plus que le reste.

- Alors qu'on soit bien d'accord sur quelques petites choses, lança Harry en se levant et en faisant de grands gestes, je n'ai pas de préférences pour les hommes, j'ai un faible pour Malfoy, ce qui en soit n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. De plus, je me moque pas mal de Malfoy…

- Tu te contredis, coupa Ron.

- Et toi tu te tais, ordonna Harry. Je me fous du prince des Serpentards ! C'est juste que ce soir, il était émouvant. Et puis c'est de ta faute Hermione ! et de la faute de Dumbledore aussi ! Sans parler d'Angelina ! C'est de la faute de Malfoy !

- En résumé, c'est la faute de tout le monde sauf de la tienne.

- Très bien résumé Hermione, répondit Harry. Bonne nuit. »

Draco Malfoy, Préfet des Serpentards, entra dans la salle commune de sa maison, sans voix.

C'était assez rare pour être souligné.

Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle, ses acolytes et toutous attitrés, l'interpellèrent allègrement. Ils étaient contents de le voir de retour. _Manquerait plus qu'ils remuent la queue et le tableau serait complet_, pensa Draco.

« Mon ange, tu viens faire une partie de bavboules avec nous ? demanda Pansy Parkinson en extase devant lui.

Il se planta devant elle, les bras croisés, l'air menaçant.

- Tout d'abord Pansy, tu vas arrêter ces sales surnoms qui me collent la nausée. Ensuite m'avez-vous vu UNE SEULE FOIS jouer à un quelconque jeu d'une immaturité frappante ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il tourna les talons et sorti dans un léger bruissement de cape. Sa démarche féline, tantôt nerveuse, tantôt altière, toujours décidée était une des innombrables merveilles que Draco possédait et qui avait rendue Pansy Parkinson folle de lui.

Dans le couloir qui le menait à la salle de bain des préfets, Draco tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore. Il le salua respectueusement et le professeur lui demanda ce qu'il faisait hors de sa maison si tard dans la nuit.

« Je fais une ronde pour m'assurer que tout le monde est bien allé se coucher, monsieur. »

Dumbledore le regarda avec une bienveillance extrême, comme s'il éprouvait de l'affection pour lui (à cette idée, Draco frémit d'horreur). Le directeur scruta son visage pâle, quasi fantomatique sous cet éclairage.

« C'est très bien Draco, tu es consciencieux.

_Il me croit en plus, et c'est ça le plus grand sorcier, celui qui effraie même Voldemort ? Ouais, un peu rabougri le héro._

- Je vous remercie, articula-t-il lentement (mais pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si mal à l'aise ?)

- Passe une bonne nuit Draco, et n'oublie pas de jeter un sort de verrouillage lorsque tu seras sorti de la salle de bains. »

Draco ne répondit rien, cela n'aurait fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il détestait se faire démasquer de la sorte.

_Perspicace le vieux, _pensa-t-il. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve à me regarder comme ça ! Il me prend pour son Précieux Petit Pote Potter ou quoi ? _

Il entra dans l'immense salle de bains et opta pour un saut dans la baignoire, qui avait tout d'une piscine.

_On a la même à la maison. _

Il se dénuda et plongea, laissant les huiles essentielles et l'eau effacer de son corps les curieux évènements de ce dernier mois.

_Potter._

_Le Putain de Potter. Celui qui a Survécu uniquement pour me pourrir la vie. A quoi joue-t-il encore ? _

Draco était encore stupéfait de ce baiser. Il savait qu'au moins un garçon de Serdaigle et trois de Serpentard étaient amoureux (_normal, comment pourrait-t-il en être autrement, je suis quand même pas mal du tout comme mec !)_ mais il n'avait jamais été embrassé par un homme auparavant. Cependant, il s'était toujours dit que cela devait être dénué de toute douceur. Potter lui avait prouvé le contraire en posant sur lui des lèvres veloutées. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

_Le mal absolu._

Il nageait puissamment, rageusement. Harry Potter avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Dumbledore aussi. A cause d'eux, son père avait été envoyé à Azkhaban, pour s'en évader au bout d'une semaine, d'accord !

Il s'était caché dans leur manoir (étrangement, personne ne vint tenter de le chercher là bas … corruption quand tu nous tiens !).

Cela n'était rien pour Draco, rien en comparaison de l'affront suprême : le nom des Malfoy était sali, traîné dans la boue, conspué. Son nom ! La source de toutes ses fiertés ! Décidément, il ne parvenait pas à se relaxer. Il allait encore passer une nuit épouvantable, il le savait.

Il sortit de l'eau et entreprit de se sécher. La serviette sentait la lavande, il détestait cette odeur. Il jeta un œil dans le grand miroir, et l'image qu'il lui renvoya était hautement satisfaisante. Ses cheveux semblant briller de mille éclats étaient ébouriffés, _à la Potter._ Il tressaillit.

« Voilà que je me compare à lui ! Si j'avais ne serait ce qu'un misérable point commun avec ce sale Potter, je me jetterais par la fenêtre ! Et voilà qu'en plus, je parle tout seul !

- Tu es vachement mieux foutu que Potter. »

Draco se retourna vivement et fit un pas en arrière, trébuchant sur ses chaussures. Devant lui se tenait cette punaise de Mimi Geignarde, le regard fixé sur l'intimité de Draco. Il se recomposa un visage impassible et cacha sa nudité sous un boxer noir.

Obligé de mettre le masque Malfoy même devant un fantôme … ses parents l'avaient conditionné à la perfection.

« C'est dommage que tu ne soies pas tombé. Si tu étais mort, tu aurais pu rester avec moi. Je m'ennuie toute seule. Et toi tu es le préfet le plus intéressant, le plus complexe. Le plus « grand » aussi, déclara Mimi sans lâcher du regard la partie du boxer qu'elle semblait convoiter.

- La vie est merveilleuse alors, ironisa-t-il en enfilant son pantalon, ça veut dire que j'en ai une plus grande que Weasley….c'est facile. Bon écoute Mimi, il faut que tu arrêtes de toujours surgir comme ça, ce n'est pas bien. Et c'est agaçant en plus. Trouve toi des amis, parle avec les hiboux, je sais pas moi, trouve toi un truc à faire et cesse de violer notre espace.

- Si tu vivais comme moi, tu ne dirais pas cela.

- Ouais, sauf que tu es morte. Admets le une bonne fois pour toutes, lança-t-il froidement en ajustant sa robe de sorcier. On doit tous mourir un jour, certains plus tôt que d'autres c'est tout. »

Il claqua la porte en sortant. Il pensa au sort de verrouillage mais ne il ne le jeta pas, juste pour bien montrer qu'il ne suivait pas les précieux conseils de Dumbledore.

Cette nuit là, une silhouette sombre entra dans la salle de bain des préfets et récupéra un peu d'eau de la baignoire dans une fiole. De l'essence de Malfoy.

Dans son lit, Harry ne cessait de se demander comment il avait pu faire une chose pareille.

Quelle était cette magie qui l'avait poussé à vouloir prendre son ennemi dans ses bras ? Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. IL AVAIT EU ENVIE DE L'EMBRASSER !

Il ne pu réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Il avait eu envie de toucher les lèvres de ce petit con, peut être juste pour le faire taire mais mine de rien, il avait eu ENVIE de le faire. Il avait eu le DESIR d'y goûter, comme il aurait voulu goûter un fruit défendu.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser de sa mémoire la trace du jeune dragon. Ses lèvres si douces, roses pâles et bien dessinées, ses cheveux d'un blond unique aussi précieux que des millions de fils d'or qui semblaient donner un peu d'éclat à la lune avaient sidéré Harry ce soir.

Ce soir, Draco Malfoy lui était apparu comme un prince de glace venu rafraîchir le mois d'octobre.

Ce soir, Harry avait été touché par la grâce irréelle, intemporelle de cet être qui, l'espace de quelques minutes, avait laissé de coté son masque de sarcasmes.

Etrangement, lorsque Draco était accompagné de sa clique, il passait son temps à sourire méchamment ou à prendre tout le monde de haut et surtout, à se montrer froid, insensible. Seul, il paraissait plus sombre, un sentiment indéfinissable se reflétait sur son visage fin et Harry s'était trouvé en proie à une très forte émotion lorsqu'il avait vu le Serpentard seul sur la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie, sans le moindre masque.

Harry respira profondément et il tenta de faire sortir de sa tête l'image de son ennemi. Il se concentra sur les ronflements sonores de Ron, mais la voluptueuse chaleur des lèvres de l'ange blond lui frôla les sens. Il avait à peine eu le temps de les sentir avant que Malfoy ne le repousse violemment mais il avait pu prendre conscience de toute leur splendeur, de toutes leurs promesses.

Il soupira, désespéré. Comment un visage aussi doux pouvait-il se transformer en un écran de haine aussi facilement ?

_Que je soie attiré par un homme, c'est impossible. Il est encore moins possible que je soie attiré par mon ennemi juré. Par Merlin que ma vie est compliquée !_

Le visage de Malfoy apparut encore, mais cette fois, c'était le Malfoy diabolique, celui qui gratifiait Harry de ses sarcasmes à longueur de journées. Même à l'évocation des coups bas de son ennemi, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver touchant, comme un enfant.

Harry respira profondément, se concentrant sur l'air qui entrait et ressortait de des poumons.

_Le mal absolu,_ pensa-t-il avec scepticisme.

Il ferma les yeux mais le sommeil se refusait à lui. Tout comme Malfoy.

_Ce sale connard est résolument, indéniablement, horriblement hétérosexuel .Non mais attends Harry, toi aussi tu es hétéro ! Vu l'impression que Malfoy t'a faite…Putain non pas lui ! Pitié, n'importe qui mais pas lui ! Tiens Neville, pourquoi pas ? Il est gentil lui. Ouais, rien à voir avec Malfoy. Bon, je suis hétéro ou bi moi au final ? Rien de tout cela bien sûr ! Je suis un hétérosexuel accompli et épanoui. Ouais, les femmes y'a que ça de bien. Une femme avec le cul de Malfoy, ça se serait le top ! Beurk, Harry, t'es malade ! Très malade ! _

_Ah mais non ! Je vous demande bien pardon ! Je ne suis pas malade, je suis un jeune mâle de 16 ans, célibataire et en manque, voilà ce que je suis ! _

_Ok, je te suis sur ce coup là Potter, mais pourquoi tu as choisi Malfoy ? Parce que, pour être lucide, Malfoy est la dernière personne qui serait** volontaire** pour répondre à tes besoins._

Comment une chose aussi minime qu'une paire de lèvres pouvait laisser Celui qui a Survécu dans un tel état ? Surtout en sachant à qui elles appartenaient !

Chasser Malfoy de son esprit était une priorité sous peine d'être terrassé par une lente agonie, Harry le savait. Ce qu'il savait également, c'était que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Tous les autres semblaient s'être ligués pour rendre Draco Malfoy, sa majesté des Serpentards, attrayant aux yeux de Harry.

Tout avait commencé à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, dans le train qui quittait Poudlard…

A suivre…

Et voilà, le décor est planté ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc un flash-back, le troisième aussi, en partie (il faut bien présenter l'intrigue et vu que je m'y suis prise comme un manche dans le premier chapitre…voilà quoi lol)

Si vous souhaitez laisser des reviews, elles sont les bienvenues, elles m'aideront à progresser et peut être à revoir certaines idées.


	2. Vacances, rentree et consequences

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES.**

**DISCLAIMER : **oui oui, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling. Seule l'intrigue de cette histoire m'appartient. Pour le reste (le beau blond, le beau brun, le beau roux, la belle châtain, le beau prof de potions, le bel animagus qu'elle nous a flingué sans remords, je t'en foutrais des voiles et des arches moi ! et les autres) c'est Jk Rowling !

**RATING** : Cette histoire met en scène des hommes qui ont des relations entre eux, alors homophobes, passez votre chemin. En résumé, je mets un **R** pour le vocabulaire et, plus tard, pour les scènes un peu moins « gentilles » qu'une poignée de main, et quelques trucs un peu sanguinolants. Vi, vi.

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu updater plus tôt, mais je viens de retrouver mon ordinateur chéri, après un déménagement houleux. Lol.

Ce second chapitre peut sembler un peu trop « catalogue » mais il fallait que j'assure une transition entre le premier et le troisième chapitre (raconte ta vie ma fille ! lol). Dans ce chapitre, je commence à expliquer comment Harry et Draco se sont trouvés dans la tour d'astronomie, et comment Harry a pu avoir envie de flirter avec le blondinet.

Les phrases en italique révèlent toujours les pensées des protagonistes.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **

**Celine.S** : Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait pour défendre son Harry ! ptdr

Alors en fait, mon préféré, c'est** Sirius** !

Et j'aime autant Harry que Draco, pour moi ils sont comme une photo et son négatif, comme le jour et la nuit. La beauté de Draco est gracieuse, celle de Harry est sauvage et c'est ça l'intérêt de ce couple, à mon avis.

Alors c'est vrai que pour l'instant, on voit surtout avec les yeux de Harry, donc les compliments sont plus tournés vers Draco, plus tard ça va changer.

Quant à être mieux foutu que Potter, en fait c'est Mimi Geignarde qui veut le flatter pour qu'il reste. Et pour « la grandeur » de son « truc » (ptdr !), non non je n'ai pas vu, et Harry non plus. Je voulais juste que le tit Malfoy se trouve dans une situation gênante, donc Mimi vise au dessous de la ceinture.

Voilà donc. Merci pour ta review. Bonnes vacances et que le soleil soit avec toi.

Bisous ;

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes car j'avais peur que le début soit un peu confus. Tout s'expliquera dans le troisième chapitre. Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira, même si elle fait un peu « catalogue » comme je l'ai dit plus haut.

**Melhuiwen** : aaaaaahhhhhhhh ! J'adore ce que tu fais ! lol. A part cela, merci beaucoup de me dire ce que tu penses de ce début. Pour le coup, tu m'as scotchée avec le coup de Malfoy qui devrait vider sa baignoire ! lol Mais après réflexions, Draco est tellement snob qu'il laisse les elfes de maison le faire à sa place ! lol. Quant aux personnages, j'essaye de garder certains traits de leur personnalité. Si tu as des idées pour améliorer mon écrit, je les recevrai avec plaisir. Pour la silhouette de la salle de bain, on ne saura pas immédiatement qui c'est. Merci encore pour ta review et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

**Akashana : **Oula, c'est trop. Merci de me donner ton avis et je suis contente que ça t'intéresse pour l'instant. Sans vouloir raconter ce qui va arriver ensuite, il est clair que Draco et Harry ne vont pas roucouler ensemble avant un petit moment. Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te conviendra. Dans le cas contraire, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes remarques, cela me servira à progresser.

**Loreilei Lestrange** : merci d'avoir reviewé. En ce qui concerne le laïus sur la vraisemblance, je ne suis pas JK Rowling et je ne compte certainement pas faire une pâle imitation de son travail. Pour avoir de la vraisemblance lors de la 6eme année de Harry à Poudlard, je crois que le plus judicieux serait d'attendre la sortie du tome 6, écrit par cette même JK Rowling. Il ne s'agit pas ici d'imitation mais d'IMAGINATION. A bon entendeur...

**Céline 402** : Merci de ton enthousiasme, j'espère que ce second chapitre saura attirer ton attention. Oula, je me suis aperçue que je n'avais pas répondu à ta review de « inconnu » et je vais devoir me suicider avec du yaourt périmé (c'est pas de moi, c'est d'un personnage de Friends ! lol). Pour ce qui est de mon histoire à moi, j'ai un tas d'idées, il me reste à les mettre en place, mais sache que les personnages resteront mimi quoi qu'il arrive lol. Voici donc la suite, merci à toi. Bizzz Bizzzz !

**Dark Lizard** : Merci à toi. C'est très gentil à toi d'être venu lire ma fic à moi toute seule et de l'avoir reviewée. Mimi Geigarde a de la chance en effet, et je DEMANDE, en tant qu'auteur, d'avoir les protagonistes, nus, sous les yeux pour mieux me faire une idée de ce que j'écris, non mais ! mdr La suite se fera attendre un tout tit peu plus que d'habitude, pardon, pardon. En tous cas merci et si tu as des conseils pour rendre cette histoire plus intéressante, je suis toute à l'écoute. Bizouilles à toi.

**Lilyep** : Je te remercie beaucoup (rougie violemment et me sauve en courant lol). Je suis très contente que ce début t'intéresse, j'espère que le reste sera à la hauteur. Ok, pour la fin sadique, je t'accorde que c'est tout moi ça. lol. Encore merci à toi, et à bientôt !

**Mel – Imoen** : Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que mon début d'histoire t'ai un peu intrigué (je suis légèrement plus à l'aise avec les intrigues qu'avec les débuts en général mais bon, espérons que tu tiendras jusqu'à l'intrigue ). Pour ce qui est de l'essence de Malfoy, elle ne servira pas dans l'élaboration du polynectar. Quant à la personne qui la récupère, les paris sont ouverts sur son identité lol.

Pour moi l'important reste le développement psychologique des personnages et je m'inspire (pas de Narcisse lol), mais de l'allégorie de la caverne de Platon et de Pavlov et ses chiens pour faire référence au conditionnement de tu vois qui. Lol.

Tu as parfaitement saisi les réactions que je voulais donner aux divers personnages, j'en suis flattée.

Encore merci à toi et j'espère que tu supporteras ce chapitre.

A bientôt pour la suite du « Début après la Fin ». 

**CHAPITRE 2 : VACANCES, RENTREE ET CONSEQUENCES.**

o

En juin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville étaient installés dans le Poudlard Express. Leur 5eme année venait de s'achever dans les larmes et Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ.

Ses camarades tentaient par tous les moyens de lui changer les idées lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit lentement.

Malfoy entra, comme s'il possédait les lieux.

Comme d'habitude, il était encadré de ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, eux aussi fils de mangemorts. Une haine sans limites pouvait se lire sur son visage quand il commença ses remarques acerbes et insultantes à l'attention de Ron. Le Serpentard observa ensuite longuement Harry avant de déclarer froidement :

« Je vois que tu es au plus mal Potter, (_par Merlin_, pensa Harry, _comment parvient-il à « vomir » mon nom aussi bien ?_). Finalement, ça ne m'amuse pas de te descendre quand tu es déjà en bas. Alors je vais te laisser faire ton deuil. Ça prend combien de temps ? Une semaine, deux …

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy, coupa Harry

- Tu aimerais bien hein Saint Potter ? cracha Malfoy.

- Va au diable, répondit Neville

- Pour l'instant je suis bien où je suis. Mais je suis certain que Black sait ce que c'est d'être au diable. Oops, pardon, je ne voulais pas, je comptais attendre la rentrée pour la sortir celle là ! Bonnes vacances Potter ! Quant à toi la Sang de Bourbe avec ta tête toute mal coiffée, fais attention aux Mangemorts ! »

Ron se leva d'un bond. Crabbe et Goyle étaient prêts à l'attaque mais Malfoy les retint et ils sortirent.

« Je ne comprends pas comment un corps aussi beau peut abriter une telle méchanceté, une telle laideur ! » Déclara Hermione en soupirant.

« Qui est beau ? Demanda Ron avec une mine décomposée. Tu ne parles quand même pas de Monsieur le Prétentieux Petit Préfet Malfoy ! »

Harry était écoeuré par les propos de son amie. Tout comme Ron, il ne concevait pas qu'on puisse trouver Draco Malfoy « regardable ».

« Si, poursuivit Hermione tandis que Ron la fusillait du regard, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été saisie par la grâce de son visage mais bon, après il a ouvert la bouche et ça a complètement cassé le personnage. C'est du gâchis à mon avis.

- C'est vrai qu'en plus, avec les entraînements de Quidditch et tout, il a un corps de rêve, sérieusement, intervint Ginny. Et ses mains …

- GINNY ! Tu es la honte de la famille ! »

Harry essayait de ne surtout pas penser à cette conversation. Il souhaitait plus que tout se déconnecter de la réalité, même si les paroles de ses amis lui revinrent souvent en mémoire pendant ses vacances chez les Dursley. Il visualisait souvent Malfoy et … non, il n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse lui trouver du charme.

O

O

Il se retourna dans son lit.

_Le mal absolu_.

Ron lui demanda si tout allait bien mais Harry fit semblant de dormir. Si seulement il pouvait fermer l'œil. Le mois de juillet s'imposa à lui, tout comme le corps de Malfoy à ce moment là.

O

O

C'était le jour de ses 16 ans et Harry avait passé un mois affreux, se terrant dans sa chambre pour ne voir et ne parler à personne, trop déprimé pour faire semblant. Il marchait dans Londres avec les Dursley et leur adorable progéniture, son cousin Dudley, afin de lui acheter de nouveaux habits. Harry était obligé de les accompagner puisque son oncle refusait à présent de le laisser seul dans la maison, de peur que Maugrey et les autres ne viennent tout saccager.

Ils allaient entrer dans le 5eme magasin lorsqu'une voix traînante les interpella. Harry tressaillit au son de la voix de Draco Malfoy. Le blond s'avança vers eux, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Un coup d'œil à la famille Dursley et le Serpentard avait évalué la situation pour la tourner à son avantage.

« Harry ? Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante comme s'ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis des années

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi sa vie était un tel cauchemar, et pourquoi Malfoy avait l'air aussi séduisant dans ses habits de Moldu.

Il entendait Hermione et ses « je ne comprends pas comment un corps aussi beau peut abriter une telle méchanceté ».

Les cheveux du Serpent étaient impeccablement coiffés en arrière, son pantalon noir de grand couturier mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée, ses cuisses fermes et la cambrure de ses reins (_très beau cul Malfoy, _pensa Harry, _qui a pensé ça ?_), son tee shirt gris près du corps faisait ressortir la fine musculature de son dos et de ses bras. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry, sans mot dire.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et découvrit avec horreur que le jeune Dragon, qu'il avait toujours affublé de surnoms tels que « le petit con », « le petit fils à papa gâté pourri », « le petit prétentieux immonde et suffisant » accusait en fait au delà d'une dizaine de centimètres de plus que le Survivant.

Il constata aussi, pour la première fois, que ce qu'il avait pris pour des yeux délavés étaient en fait d'un bleu gris déroutant.

_Hermione et Ginny, je vais vous assassiner_, promit Harry intérieurement.

« Et bien Harry, intervint l'oncle Vernon, tu ne nous présentes pas à ton ami ? »

Harry fut stupéfait de constater que sa famille regardait Malfoy avec une lueur … d'admiration !

_Forcément, ce con pue le fric à des kilomètres. Sale gosse gâté manipulateur !_

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, déclara Malfoy, je suis incroyablement impoli. Si père, qui travaille au ministère me voyait (il leur décrocha son sourire le plus innocent). Je suis Draco Malfoy. J'étais à l'école avec Harry. »

_L'enfoiré, il ment par omission ! _pensa Harry. _Tout ça pour que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon le prennent pour un Moldu ! Et d'abord, pourquoi il est plus grand que moi ? Et pourquoi il est si bien fringué ? Et pourquoi il se balade du coté moldu de Londres ? Et pourquoi moi j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail avec les vieilles fringues de Dudley ?Et pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il avait un beau cul ? Hein, pourquoi ?_

« Vous devez être les Mol… l'oncle et la tante de Harry, poursuivit Draco qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme jamais. Et tu es ?

- Dudley, le cousin de Harry, répondit l'affreux en rougissant.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, tu as l'air plus … comment dire … plus fier et en meilleur santé. »

Il fixa le gros ventre de Dudley pendant un instant et Harry crut qu'il allait éclater de rire).

« Harry, tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de Draco, » remarqua tante Pétunia complètement sous le charme.

« C'est normal, nous n'avons jamais été très proches, répondit Harry. Et dis moi Draco, que fais tu en ville, je croyais que tu détestais être ici, au milieu des… de cette foule.

- Je recherchais un cadeau pour mère, elle aime le folklore mold…londonien. Je me rendais dans ce salon de thé pour me rafraîchir, voudriez vous m'accompagner ? »

_Dans tes rêves petit merdeux._

« Avec plaisir, » répondit l'oncle Vernon en regardant Harry comme s'il regrettait que son neveu n'ait pas autant de classe que son ami.

Draco avait l'air triomphant en entrant dans le salon de thé. Il passa une heure à charmer les Dursley, à complimenter Dudley, à sourire chaleureusement à Harry (_fils de pute, en plus ton sourire est carrément beau !)_, tout en ayant une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Harry fut surpris de voir que beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes se retournaient pour observer le jeune Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu son apparence surréaliste.

« Et ses mains » disait Ginny dans les oreilles de Harry. Il fixa ses longues mains et un frisson parcouru son corps. Il secoua vivement la tête, pris entre l'inconfort d'être ainsi à la merci de son ennemi juré et le plaisir de le voir ouvertement se moquer des Dursley.

Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'à la disparition de Sirius.

Harry était conscient des œillades sévères que lui lançaient les Dursley, qui regrettaient amèrement que leur neveu ne soit pas Draco et qu'il ne soit pas plus agréable avec l'héritier de l'homme qui travaillait au ministère.

Lorsque le Serpentard se leva pour prendre congé, l'oncle Vernon sorti son portefeuille.

« Je vous en prie, déclara Draco avec un sourire qu'il voulait embarrassé tout en sortant une impressionnante liasse de billets, père m'a toujours dit de ne pas profiter de la générosité des gens et j'ai le plus grand respect pour ce que m'apprend l'ancienne génération. Je serais très gêné si vous n'acceptiez pas mon invitation. »

_Quel sale petit – grand lèche cul ! _gémit intérieurement Harry.

Là encore, l'oncle Vernon regarda Harry avec dégoût. Draco fit mine de donner une accolade au Gryffondor et il en profita pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer Potter.

- C'est déjà fait connard, » répondit Harry en essayant d'ignorer le souffle du Serpentard dans son cou.

O

O

Lorsque Draco Malfoy quitta Harry Potter et sa famille, il était particulièrement satisfait de la chance qui s'était offerte à lui d'humilier son pire ennemi. Etrangement, il s'était surtout appliqué à faire passer les Dursley pour des idiots plutôt que Potter.

Comment le saint de Poudlard avait pu vivre avec ces ignares, il ne le comprenait pas. Comment Potter pouvait sembler attirant avec ses habits trop grands et délavés, il ne le comprenait pas.

Ce qu'il comprenait par contre, c'était le regard amusé de Potter quand Draco prenait plaisir à tourner sa famille en ridicule.

_J'ai amusé Saint Potter, écoeurant. _

Il affichait encore un sourire hautain lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'une jolie fille. Il la voulait, il l'aurait.

O

O

Couché dans son lit, ce soir d'octobre, Harry souriait au souvenir de Dudley rentrant de Londres un jour d'août, les cheveux teints en blond, tirés en arrière, « à la Draco » avait il dit. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Dudley avaient trouvé leur fils absolument magnifique, et Harry était parti dans un fou rire magistral, lui valant d'aller au lit sans manger.

_Tant pis, ça en valait la peine. _

Mais pourquoi fallait il que ce soit encore indirectement Malfoy qui soit responsable de la bonne humeur du Gryffondor ? Comment ce grand connard pouvait-il donner au Survivant envie de sourire quand l'idée même de sa présence le rendait malade ?

O

O

Le premier septembre, le Poudlard Express venait juste de quitter la gare lorsque Angelina Johnson, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor pénétra dans le compartiment de Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Neville. Elle affichait un sourire béat qui poussa Ron à lui demander :

« Tu as rencontré l'amour pendant les vacances ou quoi ?

- tout à fait ! j'ai passé un mois avec un ange. Il est doux, intelligent, et c'est le coup du siècle au lit !

- et on connaît l'heureux élu ? questionna Harry sans trop se préoccuper de la réponse.

- Plutôt oui, il étudie à Poudlard. C'est l'être le plus exquis et le plus sexy que j'ai pu rencontrer. Comme quoi les apparences …

- Qui est ce ? interrogea Hermione avec un sourire complice.

- Draco Malfoy. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poing qui lui coupait le souffle ; Ron poussa un cri de stupeur et s'étouffa avec sa Chocogrenouille ; le visage d'Hermione perdit toute couleur ; Neville bégaya quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Dra…Dra… Ma… Mal… ?».

« Oui, c'est bien de Draco Malfoy qu'il s'agit, déclara Angelina avec un sourire extasié. On s'est vus à Londres et on a discuté pendant des heures. Il est vraiment adorable.

- COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ? CE MEC EST UNE MERDE ! s'exclama Ron.

- Merci du compliment, intervint Malfoy qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment et qui se tenait tranquillement appuyé dans l'encadrement en faisant mine d'examiner scrupuleusement ses ongles. Je pense toutefois que c'est le comble de me faire traiter de merde par quelqu'un qui **VIT** dans la merde. Comment va Dudley, Harry ? »

En entendant le Prince des Serpentards prononcer son prénom d'une manière écoeurée, Harry tressaillit. Une furieuse envie de cogner ce fils de pute lui démangeait les poings.

« Va mourir Malfoy.

- il parait qu'on se sent en paix quand on meurt, tu crois que c'est vrai ? ou alors c'est comme passer… à travers… un voile ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix calme, le regard rempli de haine, contrastant avec son sourire innocent.

L'allusion à Sirius était trop évidente pour ne pas être relevée. Avant même que les autres aient eu le temps de le rattraper, Harry s'était levé et son poing s'était abattu sur la joue de Malfoy qui tomba en arrière.

Harry se jeta sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces, n'importe où, n'importe comment, le but étant juste de lui faire mal. Il frappait pour évacuer sa peine. Le Serpentard ne rendait pas les coups, il se contentait juste de repousser le Gryffondor.

« Harry lâche le ! » hurla Angelina pendant que la voix de Ron lui arrivait aux oreilles : « Harry, laisse le moi ce fils de chacal ! »

Hermione, Neville et Ginny le tirèrent de toutes leurs forces et son corps lâcha enfin celui du jeune blond qui se releva avec peine. Haletant, épuisé, le visage en sang et chaque muscle qui demandait grâce, Draco releva la tête en signe de défi.

« Frapper un préfet, ça va faire du bruit ça, Potter ! »

Angelina s'était précipitée dans les bras de son amant et elle essayait d'essuyer le sang d'une main tremblante. Doucement, il saisit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement en déclarant : « je venais juste te prévenir que je dois me rendre à la réunion des préfets, on se verra dans la Grande Salle pour le repas si tu veux bien.

- oui, bien sûr Draco, » répondit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons, se tenant le plus droit possible malgré ses cotes qui lui donnaient envie de hurler de douleur.

La porte était à peine refermée que déjà, Ron criait :

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu comptes rester avec lui quand même !

- Non Ron, je ne te le dirai pas, mais je l'espère du fond de mon cœur. Vous ne le connaissez pas tel qu'il est vraiment ; c'est un vrai gentleman.

- Oui la preuve ! Ecoute Angelina, tu fais ce que tu veux mais ne pense tu pas qu'il est possible que Draco se serve de toi juste pour faire enrager Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Dans la mesure où Harry n'est ni amoureux de moi, ni de Draco, je ne vois pas en quoi notre relation pourrait l'ennuyer.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il t'aime bien, que tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor et que ce sont deux raisons suffisantes pour Draco.

- Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ? S'offusqua Ron. »

S'ensuivit une discussion plus que houleuse dont le centre était encore Draco Malfoy. Harry se retira dans son monde, fatigué et inquiet des suites que son agression envers le préfet des Serpentards pourrait avoir. Même Angelina fut fatiguée d'entendre parler de son petit ami et elle partit rejoindre Cho Chang dans un autre compartiment.

Harry fut fixé une demie heure plus tard, lorsque Hermione et Ron revinrent prématurément de la réunion des préfets.

« Harry tu n'as pas fait semblant cette fois, déclara Hermione avec un regard lourd de reproches. Malfoy a pas mal de contusions et des cotes cassées. Je crois qu'il a un poumon perforé, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Il respire très mal.

- Il joue la comédie ! s'exclama Harry. Il fait toujours ça vous le savez bien ! Regardez comme il faisait le martyr quand l'hypogriffe lui a à peine effleuré la main !

- Non cette fois Harry c'est plus sérieux, intervint Ron qui semblait étrangement inquiet. Je t'assure qu'il est encore bien plus pâle qu'à son habitude et ses lèvres sont blanches. Je pense que c'est grave. Pas que son état m'alarme, franchement il peut crever, je m'en fous. Ce qui me pose soucis, c'est ce qui va t'arriver à TOI. Rogue ne passera pas l'éponge, c'est certain, il va demander ton exclusion.

- Le professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh vont transplaner dans le train dès qu'ils auront préparé la potion nécessaire au rétablissement de Draco, précisa Hermione.

- Non mais t'arrête de l'appeler par son prénom ! Tu veux prendre la place d'Angelina dans son lit ou quoi ?

- Ça suffit Ron, ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse. Harry, je pense que tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Malfoy et peut être qu'il évitera de trop te chercher après ça.

- M'excuser ? M'excuser ? C'est lui qui devrait s'excuser. L'allusion à Sirius était basse et méchante !

- Heu…Harry mon cœur, tu as déjà vu Malfoy faire une allusion autre que basse et méchante ? demanda Ron en souriant. Tu as eu raison de lui rentrer dedans, mais tu n'aurais pas dû y aller aussi fort. Je sais que tu souffres, que tu veux trouver un responsable à là mort de Sirius, mais Harry, Malfoy n'est qu'un petit con, il n'est en rien responsable de ta souffrance. Il s'en sert juste, nuance.

- Et depuis quand tu dis des trucs sensés toi ? Questionna Harry, plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Depuis que je traîne trop avec Hermione !

- Ok, je capitule. Je vais aller lui faire mes putains d'excuses et après, je l'achève ! »

La préfète ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. La haine que se vouaient les deux garçons était sans limites.

Harry partit à la recherche du Serpentard et il le trouva rapidement, grâce à l'attroupement devant son compartiment. La porte était fermée et le rideau tiré. Etrangement, il y avait un nombre important de Serdaigles, de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors qui attendait, l'air inquiet.

_Putain, j'ignorais que Malfoy avait un tel fan club ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouvent à ce rat ? Un pot de gel par jour et elles sont toutes à ses pieds, ça semble facile. Mais, mais dites moi que je rêve ! Y'a même des mecs qui semblent sur le point de mourir d'angoisse ! Eh ho ! Réveillez vous bande de malades ! C'est de Malfoy qu'on parle là ! C'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de…de…ben je vois pas. Bref, c'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui ne soit PAS Malfoy. Malfoy est moche, qu'on se le tienne pour dit._

_Harry ?_

_Oui Harry._

_Arrête de te parler tout seul, tu te fais peur. Va boucler le chapitre des excuses et barre toi vite avant que la Parkinson ne te trucide. _

Angelina, qui se trouvait aussi à l'extérieur, lança un regard désespéré à Harry. Pansy Parkinson et Vincent Crabbe se jetèrent sur lui et, si Gregory Goyle aidé Blaise Zabini ne les avait pas arrêtés, Harry aurait certainement été dire bonjour à ses ancêtres.

« Zabini était avec lui il y a 5 minutes, déclara Angelina avec des larmes plein les yeux. Il nous a dit que Draco voulait du calme, pour se concentrer sur sa respiration.

- Je suis venu lui présenter mes excuses, ça prendra vingt secondes. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il entra sans faire de bruit dans le compartiment et il resta un instant interdit devant Malfoy. Le jeune blond était assis, la tête relevée, appuyée contre le mur. Il avait les yeux clos et quelques mèches de cheveux venaient lui caresser le front.

_Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit auparavant. Malfoy est carrément torride ! Et moi je vais aller en enfer pour avoir osé regarder le fils de Lucifer ! Et pour avoir eu envie de regarder un mec ! Harry c'est un mec ! Putain je suis gay ? Nan, impossible. C'est juste Malfoy qui ressemble à une fille. Heu…non, même pas. Bon écoute Harry, tu parleras de tout ça avec toi plus tard, à tête reposée !_

Le Serpentard ne portait qu'un pantalon noir, sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise tâchée de sang reposaient sur le sol. Son torse clair, était recouvert d'un bandage serré mais on pouvait voir par-dessus le tissu, d'innombrables griffures, la peau avait pris une teinte violacée par endroits. Une marque rouge lui soulignait l'œil gauche et une entaille troublait la perfection de sa lèvre inférieure.

Mais ce qui remplissait de culpabilité le cœur de Harry était la respiration de son ennemi. Il haletait plus qu'il ne respirait, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop remplir ses poumons d'air.

Chaque inspiration semblait douloureuse et le masque de mépris avait quitté son visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et c'est là qu'il vit le reflet de Harry.

Il tenta de se relever pour prendre sa baguette mais la douleur semblait trop forte et il se contenta de murmurer en reprenant sa façade glaciale :

« Alors Potter, tu es venu finir le boulot ? »

Harry se sentit étrangement triste.

« Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser de la sorte.

- Venir s'excuser pour sauver sa peau, ça n'a rien de très Gryffondor je trouve, rétorqua Draco en plongeant son regard bleu métallique dans celui de Harry. C'est la sang de bourbe ou le nécessiteux qui t'ont demandé de jouer le mec bien, plein de remords ?

- Tu es perspicace.

- En effet. Potter, il va falloir que tu admettes que si je suis un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, ce n'est pas parce que j'avale. C'est juste parce que je suis intelligent. Point.

- Par Merlin Malfoy, tu as des expressions choquantes.

- Tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours le Parfait Petit Potter ? demanda Draco entre deux halètements, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées.

- Toujours est-il que j'ignorais t'avoir autant amoché. J'en suis très sincèrement désolé.

- Je pense que je survivrai » répondit Draco en essayant de se baisser pour ramasser sa chemise.

Ce que vit Harry à cet instant lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Sur la peau pâle et délicate de Draco, il vit trois immenses traces rougies par le sang, comme s'il avait été fouetté. Harry se précipita pour récupérer la chemise et il la tendit au Serpentard.

« C'est quoi ces marques sur ton dos Draco ? » interrogea-t-il.

Draco sembla se figer. Il resta un instant muet, puis il toisa Harry de son regard le plus dédaigneux.

« Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas.

- Qui t'as fait ça ? ces blessures sont antérieures à notre dispute, c'est certain.

- Bon écoute, ça ne te regarde pas mais je vais te le dire quand même : je suis tombé de mon balais en jouant au Quidditch. Et maintenant… »

Il commença à s'étouffer, cherchant désespérément de l'air pour emplir ses poumons. Il entendit Harry crier son prénom. Il sentit qu'on lui passait la main dans les cheveux mais il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait. Le professeur Rogue et madame Pomfresh arrivèrent à ce moment là et il reconnut la voix de son directeur de maison hurler à Harry que tout était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû le laisser se reposer. La voix de madame Pomfresh lui disant que tout irait bien, fut la dernière chose que Draco Malfoy entendit avant de voir des lutins de Cornouailles danser devant ses yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

A suivre…

La suite arrivera dans deux ou trois jours, et je m'y tiendrai Fab !


	3. Les explications de Dumbledore

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES.**

**DISCLAIMER : **Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter m'appartiennent ! ouiiii ! bon ben non en fait, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling, la seule, l'unique, la formidable, celle qui a le pouvoir de faire revenir Sirius si elle le souhaite ! (bon, ben il ne me reste plus qu'à me choper une poupée vaudou et faire en sorte qu'elle souhaite le retour du parrain). Seule l'intrigue de cette histoire m'appartient.

**RATING** : Cette histoire met en scène des hommes qui ont des relations entre eux, alors homophobes, kessvous faites là ? Soit vous vous êtes trompés et vite, sauvez vous, on sait jamais, ça peut être contagieux ; soit vous êtes homophobes et vous lirez ce chapitre jusqu'au bout en espérant « ne pas » tomber sur une scène chaude entre mecs et là, il faut vous rendre à l'évidence et arrêter de refouler votre homosexualité. En résumé, je mets un **R** pour le vocabulaire et, plus tard, pour les scènes un peu moins « gentilles » qu'une poignée de main (mais ouais Pat, je le ferai !) et pour le sang qui va légèrement couler. Vi, vi.

**Oulala, prenez du temps, ce chapitre est trèèèèèèèès looooonnnnng ! ;-)**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **

**Les reviewers du portable : Pat, Fab**, vous verrez bien la suite, pas la peine de me téléphoner à tout va, je ne vous dirai RIEN ! mdr.

**Syl2Sy** : alors là, merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que le début te plaise. J'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite. Je croise les doigts pour que ce troisième chapitre te convienne, tu verras, il apporte pas mal de réponses. En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi et bonne lecture !

**Onarluca** : Coucou Artémis ! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver et encore plus heureuse que tu aimes ce début de fic. Voici le chapitre de certaines réponses, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.

**Tiayel** : Hello Tia ! Je vais finir par avoir les chevilles qui enflent. Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis touchée que cette fic te plaise. Voici quelques réponses à certaines questions, j'espère qu'elles sauront t'intéresser. Ce chapitre est bien plus long, ainsi tu pourras éviter la frustration. Encore merci et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, bon ou mauvais. Biz.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Salut vous ! ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver ! Je vous remercie vraiment, vos reviews m'encouragent à continuer et à progresser. (parenthèse : je me marre toujours en repensant au bulletin de notes de Draco dans votre fic « Draco Malfoy » ! merci de me faire passer pour une tarée ! c'est toujours dans les moments où je dois sembler sérieuse que je revois les commentaires de Hagrid et Gobe Planche !) Je pense qu'un détail vous fera bondir dans ce chapitre, j'en ris d'avance. Pour Draco et Angelina, la réponse est maintenant.

J'avoue que c'est dur de ne pas écrire tout de suite Harry et Draco qui se sautent dessus. Lol

En tous cas merci encore

Bizzous à vous.

**Melhuiwen** : Coucou Mel ! Merci pour ta review, j'adore ta connaissance de l'univers Harry Potter, et tes questions sont très pertinentes.

Oui, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Harry est très confus. Les réponses à pas mal de questions se trouvent posées dans ce chapitre, comme la question du coté de Draco dans la guerre. En ce qui concerne Lucius, il s'est évadé d'Azkaban (comme Draco l'avait dit dans le tome 5) et il se cache au manoir Malfoy où personne ne tente de le rechercher (chapitre 1, scène de la salle de bains lol). Il refera très vite parler de lui d'ailleurs.

Pour le numéro de Draco avec Dudley, j'aurais peut être dû être plus précise, tu as raison.En fait, Dudley est comme ses parents, hypnotisé par Draco donc il n'est pas vraiment en mesure de réfléchir. En plus comme c'est un abruti notoire, complètement égoïste, il ne voit que lui, et sa cible : Harry. oulala, mais c'est vrai ! il me faut des flèches pour me retrouver dans mon cerveau ! lol

En tous cas merci beaucoup de m'accorder de ton temps. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Bizzzzzzz

**Pithy** : Merci d'être aussi enthousiaste, ça me touche. C'est vrai que j'essaye de garder le coté snob et agressif passif de Draco. J'espère vraiment que la suite va te plaire. A bientôt et bonne lecture à toi.

**Mel-Imoen : **Wow ! Me faire reviewer par toi c'est comme si George Michael me disait que j'ai une belle voix ! La classe ! lol

Merci beaucoup à toi (et au lieu de me lire, file vite me pondre le chapitre 7 ! ;- ). Sérieusement, merci pour tes encouragements, je vais soigner la suite.

Pour les blessures de Draco, on ne saura pas tout de suite ce qu'il en est, mais ce chapitre pose quelques bases de réponses.

Je pense que l'allégorie de la caverne, remise dans le contexte Harrypotterien, s'applique bien à Draco (à Harry aussi ! il va falloir que je travail là-dessus aussi alors !). Pour Pavlov, c'est facile : « Draco…moldu ! » et il aboie. Non non, je ne me moque pas de Draco, j'adore la complexité de son personnage.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre saura éveiller ta curiosité, ou alors la satisfaire.

Merci et bonne lecture.

**Akashana : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre, il est long et il répond à certaines interrogations. A bientôt.

**CHAPITRE 3 : LES EXPLICATIONS DE DUMBLEDORE.**

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil ; il indiquait trois heures du matin et le sommeil se refusait toujours à lui. Il avait dit à Hermione que tout était de la faute des autres mais, en remettant bout à bout les évènements de ces derniers mois, il réalisait que le soudain intérêt qu'il avait pour Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. C'était quelque chose d'interne qui avait grandi en lui pour être automatiquement refoulé, et lorsque ses amies (_tiens, que des filles_ !) avaient fait ce qui ressemblait à de mini compliments au sujet du blond, c'était comme si tout d'un coup, cette chose en lui avait eu le feu vert pour commencer à s'exprimer sans se sentir trop coupable.

La rencontre à Londres lui avait juste permis de voir son ennemi égal à lui-même, en terrain neutre.

_Et avec des fringues qui le mettaient en valeur_.

Pas que ses robes de sorcier ne soient pas seyantes, elles lui donnaient un charme certain, un air mystérieux et dangereux. Avec ses habits de moldu, il avait juste un air bad boy des beaux quartiers, très excitant.

Il avait été conscient de la beauté de Malfoy dès le premier jour, mais, comme avait dit Hermione, il avait « ouvert la bouche. » Comment ne pas s'en vouloir d'être obsédé par un être aussi beau, que méchant ?

Harry avait été stupéfait de réaliser, lors d'un entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentards, que ce qu'il avait pris pour une façon de voler très gracieuse chez le Prince, n'était en fait qu'un reflet de lui-même. Tout en Draco Malfoy était gracieux. De son visage fin au moindre de ses mouvements. Harry en était jaloux.

_Et dire que j'ai failli le tuer_.

Il se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit, un bras cachant ses yeux, en priant Malfoy de sortir de sa tête. L'effet inverse se produisit alors et il se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le lendemain de la rentrée.

_Le Mal Absolu_.

O

O

Tout avait été si vite qu'il n'eut pas une minute pour réfléchir. Le soir de l'arrivé à Poudlard, il avait été publiquement réprimandé par le professeur Rogue, qui l'avait menacé d'exécution dans la Grande Salle si jamais il touchait encore un cheveu de Malfoy.

Toute l'école savait à présent que Harry Potter était une brute sanguinaire qui se jetait sur les gens pour leur crever les poumons. Yes !

« Nous verrons cela demain à la première heure dans le bureau de M. Dumbledore, Potter. » avait murmuré Rogue, la voix tremblante de rage contenue, le regard assassin.

Malfoy n'était pas apparu de la soirée mais Hermione avait dit à Harry que Mme Pomfrey et Rogue étaient parvenus à le soigner sans trop de difficultés grâce à des potions et des sorts de consolidation. Il était à présent dans son lit à l'infirmerie, se reposant et attendant certainement avec impatience le lendemain, jour de la sentence pour Harry.

C'est ainsi que le Gryffondor se retrouva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, incapable de découvrir le nouveau mot de passe. Il essaya toutes les sortes de friandises qu'il connaissait mais rien n'y fit.

Malfoy arriva, le teint pâle, les lèvres encore trop blanches, la démarche difficile mais toujours droite. Il affichait un sourire suffisant, un sourire qui signifiait « _tu es foutu Potter_. »

Il s'avança lentement vers la gargouille, en regardant son ennemi d'un air de profond dégoût, et il déclara : « friandise ».

Aussitôt, ils eurent accès aux escaliers et Harry se gifla mentalement, de n'avoir pas pensé à ce mot de passe.

« Alors Potter, il semblerait que ton papy ne te fasse plus trop confiance, » remarqua Malfoy en montant les escaliers.

« Ne rêve pas Malfoy, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance du mot de passe. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat. » Répondit Harry en s'arrêtant.

Le Serpentard le toisa avant d'ajouter : « si tu savais à quel point tu me fais pitié. Tu es bête à manger du foin mon pauvre Potter. Pas étonnant que Black ait préféré se balancer dans l'arcade plutôt que de devoir supporter un boulet tel que toi. »

« Ne parle pas de Sirius, » siffla Harry entre ses dents serrées. « Ne t'avise jamais de prononcer son nom, tu ne le mérites pas minable petit fils à papa. »

« Toujours est il que moi, au moins, j'ai un père, putain d'orphelin. »

Harry attrapa Draco par le col de sa robe et il le plaqua contre le mur. Le blond ne pu retenir un halètement de douleur.

« Ecoute moi bien petit cafard, tu vas me lâcher un peu cette année. »

« Ça pour te lâcher cette année, ça va être facile, puisque tu ne seras plus là. Tu vas te faire virer cette fois. Dumbledore ne pourra pas te couvrir plus longtemps. Survivant ou pas, le voyage s'arrête là pour toi. Oh et puis, tant que j'y suis, j'éviterais l'adjectif 'petit' si j'étais toi, parce que tu es quand même en train de lever les yeux pour me parler. »

« Potter ! Lâchez le immédiatement ! » Intervint la voix glaciale de Severus Rogue. « Vous voyez monsieur le Directeur, je vous avais dit que Potter était une menace pour la santé de ses camarades. »

« Je vois, je vois. » Répondit Dumbledore en évitant le regard de Harry et en posant les yeux avec bienveillance sur le blond. « M. Malfoy, veuillez passer dans mon bureau. Harry, je vais te demander d'attendre en bas, nous aurons un entretien après celui de M. Malfoy. »

Harry ne répondit pas et il redescendit les escaliers. Il s'installa sur la première marche et attendit. Il lui sembla que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant que Malfoy ne le rejoigne, le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Harry. _Non mais qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre ! Il a raison, t'es bête à manger du foin !_

Draco tourna vers lui un regard dans lequel Harry découvrit une lueur étonnante, quelque chose de presque…humain. Il avança pour lui toucher l'épaule. Le Serpentard fit un bond en arrière, reprenant son air dur.

« Ne me touches pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver…je…Oh par Merlin ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur la marche d'escalier, le coude sur son genou, le front dans la paume de sa main ; ses cheveux privés de gel vinrent immédiatement lui caresser les doigts. Harry restait interdit devant un tel spectacle. Le Prince des Serpentards perdait pied et c'était très impressionnant. Il se dégageait de lui une telle force contenue que la menace d'explosion lui donnait envie de partir en courrant. Il avança lentement la main et il la passa dans les cheveux de son ennemi. Il fut stupéfait de leur douceur.

« Malfoy qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je…j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Il faut que je sorte. J'étouffe. » Lança Draco en se relevant et en quittant les lieux de sa démarche incertaine, la tête étrangement basse.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait le suivre ou le laisser seul. Alors que sa curiosité le poussait à s'élancer derrière Malfoy, il entendit la voix de Dumbledore l'interpeller. Il monta donc avec appréhension et il s'installa dans un des deux fauteuils face au directeur.

Dumbledore retint un sourire à la pensée que, une heure plus tôt, Draco Malfoy avait choisi le même fauteuil pour s'asseoir jambes écartées, son pied gauche bougeant nerveusement. Malgré son attitude de défi, son visage froid, son regard hautain et son sourire en coin, le directeur avait senti la peur chez l'adolescent. Plus il lui donnait des explications, plus le blond multipliait les remarques virulentes, avec son air toujours impassible que Dumbledore avait envie de gommer d'une caresse. Bien sûr, il n'en avait rien fait ; le jeune Malfoy était loin d'être habitué aux marques d'affections de ses aînés.

A présent, Harry lui faisait face, un regard interrogateur animait son visage chaleureux.

_Le jour et la nuit_, pensa Dumbledore. _L'été et l'hiver_.

« Je suppose que vous allez m'annoncer mon renvoi. » déclara Harry.

« Non, Harry. Tu ne seras pas renvoyé et cela, grâce au jeune Draco Malfoy. »

L'information mit une bonne minute avant d'atteindre le cerveau du Griffondor.

« Mais…pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil alors que Rogue soupira bruyamment, comme si la question du Survivant était consternante d'idiotie.

« Tu seras en retenue pendant deux mois avec le professeur Rogue, » expliqua Dumbledore.

A ces mots, Harry crut qu'il allait vomir là, en plein milieu du bureau du directeur. Décidément, Malfoy n'avait pas menti à Londres, il faisait vraiment des efforts pour lui rendre la vie infernale. Deux mois complets face à l'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde, juste après Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy !

« Monsieur, je pense que les choses vont trop loin avec Malfoy, remarqua Harry après un court instant. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mon calme quand il est près de moi. »

Le directeur eut un petit sourire entendu et il déclara : « j'avais cru remarquer, en effet. »

« Monsieur, loin de moi l'envie de minimiser la portée de mes actes. J'ai été trop loin en le frappant de la sorte.

- Le jeune Malfoy nous a raconté la gravité de ses paroles à ton égard. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. Il ne pouvait croire que son ennemi avait, pour une fois, reconnu ses torts. Il voulait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

« Ecoutez professeur Dumbledore, Professeur Rogue. Avant d'aller plus avant dans cette conversation, je voudrais vous signaler que Malfoy a des marques significatives sur le dos et je crois que quelque chose devrait être fait pour lui venir en aide. »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et il fixa Harry de la manière la plus dédaigneuse possible avant de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

« Nous avons déjà été amenés à constater les blessures de Draco Malfoy, mais il refuse catégoriquement de nous en parler. »

- Mais monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas prétendre que nous ne savons pas !

- Et que savons nous exactement, Potter ? demanda Rogue d'un air excédé. Vous avez encore tiré vos propres conclusions mais dites vous que vous n'êtes pas le garant de la Vérité Potter.

- Ah non ? Et vous ? Vous êtes directeur de la maison Serpentard, SA maison, et vous le laissez souffrir !

- Et depuis quand sa souffrance est elle un problème pour vous ? » Rétorqua méchamment le professeur Rogue.

Harry resta muet. La question résonnait dans sa tête mais il refusait de chercher une réponse. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt ; il n'avait rien à dire de toute façon.

« Alors M. Potter, on a perdu son envie de sauver le monde ? » demanda le directeur de Serpentard avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« Messieurs s'il vous plait, revenons au sujet qui nous rassemble aujourd'hui, à savoir le jeune Malfoy, déclara Dumbledore. Comme nous le disions, Harry, il refuse de nous parler, bien que nous ayons une idée de ce qui lui arrive, nous sommes impuissants. »

Harry se leva d'un bond et il commença à faire les cent pas.

« Alors c'est tout ? Rien ne sera fait ? »

La colère montait en lui sans qu'il puisse se raisonner. Il la sentait prendre possession de son esprit comme une drogue et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas mieux quitter les lieux. Il se moquait royalement de Draco Malfoy mais, paradoxalement, il ne supportait pas que le jeune homme soit battu sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt pour lui. Il fulminait littéralement lorsque la voix de Dumbledore, apaisante et sereine, lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant au sujet du jeune Malfoy et c'est pour cela que j'ai souhaité qu'on se rencontre. Tu connais à présent la prophétie qui te concerne, mais il en existe une seconde qui est intimement reliée à la tienne et qui détermine la naissance et le destin de Draco Malfoy. Nous l'en avons informé aujourd'hui seulement. »

Harry retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil, les mains tremblantes, l'esprit brumeux. Toute idée de quitter les lieux l'avait abandonnée. Il tenta d'exprimer sa stupeur mais les mots restaient bloqués au niveau de la boule dans sa gorge. Il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le coté et de regarder tour à tour le directeur et le professeur Rogue.

« A-tu déjà entendu parler du Mal Absolu, Harry ? » poursuivit Dumbledore.

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien et ses yeux verts se teintèrent d'une nuance plus foncée.

« Et bien, deux jours après la prophétie te concernant, Sybille Trelawney a eu une nouvelle vision, qui se trouve également dans le département des mystères…

- Excusez moi, coupa abruptement Harry. Comptez vous me raconter toute l'histoire ou allez vous encore distiller les informations au compte goutte ?

- J'ai conscience que j'aurais pu te parler de cela plus tôt mais ne pense tu pas que Draco Malfoy devait être le premier informé de ce qui changera complètement le cours de sa vie ?

- Ouais, admettons, rétorqua Harry sachant que Dumbledore avait raison. Et que dit elle, cette prophétie ? »

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Sybille Trelawney en transe, déclarant que naîtrait le pire des connards que la terre ait porté, et que son destin serait de ruiner l'existence de Celui qui a Survécu. Il réprima un fou rire nerveux, ce n'était pas le moment ; Rogue le tuerait sûrement pour avoir osé se moquer de son élève préféré.

« Elle dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisira un héritier, un héritier qui naîtra à la moitié du dixième mois. Connais tu la date d'anniversaire de Draco Malfoy, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête, même s'il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de la mi-octobre. Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard goguenard avant de susurrer :

« C'est étrange Potter. Depuis six ans, je vous vois observer l'excellent élève qu'est Draco Malfoy dans la Grande Salle, et vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il recevait des dizaines de cadeaux le 15 octobre ? »

Harry était horrifié. Non, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à Malfoy plus que de raison ; l'autre était toujours dans son champ de vision, nuance ! Quant aux cadeaux, il en recevait des caisses entières, tous les jours !

« Toujours est il, insista Dumbledore, que vos prophéties se rejoignent. Je pense que tu ne comprends pas l'impact et l'importance de ces révélations, Harry.

- Si, je comprends. Draco Malfoy est l'héritier de…oh putain ! C'est l'héritier de Voldemort ! Draco Malfoy, héritier de Voldemort, merde ! » Répéta-t-il comme pour imprimer cette idée dans son esprit. Une sueur froide lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale pour stagner au niveau de sa nuque.

« Vois tu, Harry, poursuivit le directeur, Draco a été choisi par Voldemort pour devenir son successeur, au cas où tu parviendrais à te débarrasser de lui. En réalité, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Draco a encore le choix. La prophétie dit que l'Enfant des Ténèbres naîtra de parents désireux de marquer leur fidélité à leur Maître, mais que l'enfant aura le choix. Il suivra la lumière et deviendra un allié précieux pour toi, ou alors il choisira la voie des ombres et, dans ce cas, il deviendra un ennemi mortel. Elle dit précisément que 'le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisira un Héritier, et l'Enfant des Ténèbres sera le Mal Absolu, et sa beauté n'aura d'égale que sa cruauté'.

- Alors si je vous suis bien, Voldemort c'est le Mal, et Malfoy, c'est le Mal Absolu ? » Demanda Harry en se tortillant les mains pour masquer leur tremblement.

_Et après il y aura le Mal Total, puis le Mal Intégral, et encore le Mal Absolument Complet. Oh putain que j'en ai marre._

_Et puis d'abord, ça veut dire quoi « sa beauté n'aura d'égale que sa cruauté. » Non mais qui est beau ? Malfoy ? Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain Potter, reviens au sujet qui nous intéresse !_

« C'est tout à fait ça, reconnu Dumbledore. Draco est une plaque tournante entre le bien et le mal dans sa famille. Car si la famille Malfoy est réputée pour sa pratique de la magie noire et ses idées intolérantes, il fait aussi partie de la famille Black par sa mère et c'est une famille qui s'illustre par la dualité de ses positions. En effet, Sirius et Tonks, les cousins de Draco, sont reconnus pour leurs actes de bravoure au service de la lumière, comme Narcissa et Bellatrix sont adeptes de Voldemort. Draco est au milieu de tous ces gens et il nous appartient de lui montrer la voie la plus juste en l'épaulant dans ses choix.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Questionna Harry. Cela signifie-t-il que nous devons être…ses amis ? »

Il sentit monter une bouffée de haine et d'injustice. Comment était il possible de se montrer agréable envers le blond, alors que celui-ci passait son temps à justifier sa réputation de gamin capricieux et gâté ? Et pourquoi l'Héritier était-il Draco ?

_Bonne question Harry. Vas y, fais toi entendre sur ce coup là !_

« Monsieur, demanda-t-il, pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il choisi Malfoy ?

- Il n'a pas choisi. Ses Mangemorts se sont arrangés pour procréer et le seul à être né mi

octobre est Draco Malfoy, déclara Rogue. Ce qui tombait très bien pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant donné que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy sont très proches de lui et que leur beauté ne pouvait pas se mêler pour donner un être repoussant comme… »

_Vas y salaud, dis le ! Repoussant comme moi ! Oh mon Dieu, me voilà traumatisé à vie avec l'image ignoble d'une bande de Mangemorts partouzant pour faire plaisir à leur Maître ! Allez, je prends l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et je m'ouvre les veines avec ! Ça c'est une bonne idée. _

« Harry, reprit Dumbledore, nous ne voulons pas te forcer à être ami avec lui, mais pouvons nous te suggérer de faire un effort ?

- Vous pouvez toujours le suggérer en effet, mais de là à penser que je vais vous suivre !

- Bon ça suffit Potter ! Ordonna Rogue. Vous pouvez bouder autant que vous voulez mais vous et moi savons parfaitement qu'au final, vous tenterez d'avoir une influence positive sur Draco Malfoy ! Vous êtes comme ça, vous voulez œuvrer pour le Bien et c'est tout à votre honneur, alors évitez de nous faire perdre notre temps et reconnaissez l'évidence. »

Harry baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses chaussures. Il avait une furieuse envie de cogner Rogue parce que ce dernier avait raison. Il le traita mentalement de tous les noms avant de plonger ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les siens et de hocher la tête.

« A présent Harry, as-tu des questions ? demanda Dumbledore. »

_Environ cinq cent à la minute !_

« Oui, répondit-il. Tout d'abord, ne pensez vous pas que Malfoy soit très heureux de cette situation ? Après tout, il adhère aux idées de Voldemort et il est assoiffé de pouvoir. Et puis ça lui fera une occasion de rendre papa et maman fiers de lui.

- Justement, c'est là que réside le problème, intervint Rogue en perdant toute animosité. Draco a été élevé dans la mentalité Mangemort, et ses parents ne l'ont jamais encouragé, ils l'ont toujours poussé à aller plus loin, sans jamais lui témoigner de reconnaissance ; alors le fait d'être l'Héritier lui confère un pouvoir et un respect que ses parents ne lui ont pas accordé auparavant. Rendre ses parents fiers et un des buts de la vie de Draco alors nous nous inquiétons à ce sujet.

- Monsieur, comment est il possible de vouloir satisfaire des gens comme Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ?

- C'est très simple, expliqua Dumbledore. Le jeune Malfoy a été conditionné dès sa plus tendre enfance pour être dénué de tout sentiment positif, comme Voldemort. D'après ce que nous a expliqué le professeur Rogue, les méthodes de Lucius étaient radicales et dures, et le petit garçon qu'était Draco a appris la haine et uniquement la haine. Jamais personne n'a eu le moindre geste affectueux envers lui et jamais on ne lui a autorisé l'expression de ce qu'il ressentait. Il a construit toute sa personnalité sur un schéma erroné. C'est comme s'il avait été enchaîné toute sa vie, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas pouvoir bouger, mais une fois que les chaînes sont brisées, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il courre nu dans les champs immédiatement. Il y a un temps d'adaptation nécessaire et pour le moment Draco refuse d'ouvrir son esprit. On ne peut pas le brusquer.

- Monsieur, il a pourtant des amis et une petite amie, il connaît donc le sentiment d'amour.

- Non Harry. Il est comme un enfant qui a besoin d'être aimé mais une fois qu'il l'est, il ne sait pas quoi faire de cet amour car il est conditionné pour ne pas aimer en retour. Ses amis sont ses futurs partisans, ils le craignent et l'adorent. Sa petite amie est juste un jouet pour lui.

- Mais Monsieur, Malfoy n'est pas un exemple de courage. Comment peut-il être l'élu de Voldemort ?

- Détrompez vous Potter, il a beaucoup de courage, rétorqua froidement Rogue, seulement il ne le montre pas. Il n'a pas envie qu'on se repose sur lui comme les gens se reposent sur vous. Sa magie est puissante, plus puissante que la votre car il la pratique depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, Potter. Nous lui avons proposé des cours d'occlumencie et laissez moi vous dire que pendant que nous parlions tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de pénétrer dans son esprit mais il m'en a refusé l'accès assez aisément.

- Ecoute Harry, déclara Dumbledore en le fixant avec bonté, je conçois que tout cela soit difficile à intégrer pour toi mais je pense que tu devrais réfléchir tranquillement et si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver, ou n'importe quel autre professeur. Nous nous tenons à ta disposition pour te répondre. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il voulait sortir, lui aussi avait besoin d'air. Il prit rapidement congé et il dévala l'escalier en courant.

Il se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch pour faire la part des choses. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir en haut des gradins, il aperçu la silhouette familière de Draco Malfoy un peu plus bas. Il semblait désorienté et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Alors qu'il avançait vers le Serpentard, Harry fut, une fois de plus, saisi par la grâce qui émanait de son corps tout entier.

_Aucun doute, il est le Mal Absolu. Physiquement angélique et intrinsèquement démoniaque, il va en avoir des partisans s'il choisit le coté sombre. _

L'ange tourna la tête vers lui et son regard devint soudain glacial et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Il fixa Harry quelques secondes et, lentement, il retourna à la contemplation du terrain de Quidditch. Harry hésita un instant puis il vint s'asseoir à coté du Serpentard. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il connaissait l'épreuve qu'il traversait pour l'avoir vécue quelques mois plus tôt.

Draco plongea ses prunelles or blanc dans les yeux de Harry.

« Que veux tu ?

- Parler un peu avec toi, répondit le Gryffondor mal à l'aise.

- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Draco avec un sourire suffisant. Et depuis quand parlons nous, Potter ? Depuis quand sommes nous amis ?

- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu traverses, j'ai vécu la même chose en juin dernier.

- Je vois que Papy t'a raconté ces conneries de prophéties. Alors tends bien ton oreille qui entend Potter, parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Mangemorts car l'idée de me mettre à quatre pattes ne m'a jamais plue. Je n'ai donc jamais pensé avoir affaire à Vol…au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et par conséquent, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Ok ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ok, Malfoy. Tu as un choix à faire et je sais que tu envisages déjà de rejoindre Voldemort.

- Et depuis quand es tu voyant ? Oui, j'aime le pouvoir, et je ne vais pas m'en excuser. Je sais pertinemment que si je rejoins le vieux, je deviendrai le toutou du grand Potter et être mis dans le même panier que le Nécessiteux et la Sang de Bourbe, très peu pour moi. Je vaux bien mieux que ça. Je sais aussi que si je rejoins Vol…faut que je le dise, si je rejoins Voldemort (il se mit à trembler à l'évocation du nom de celui qu'on ne doit pas nommer), j'aurai le pouvoir mais je devrai pour cela prendre des vies et je m'y refuse. Voir les autres crever ne me dérange pas, si tu pouvais d'ailleurs être un de ces autres, je t'en serais reconnaissant, mais de là à être l'instigateur de meurtres, c'est une trop grande responsabilité pour moi. »

Harry ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire. La franchise du Serpentard avait quelque chose de…rafraîchissant. Draco observa, médusé, le Survivant partir dans son délire et il constata avec effarement que son rire était agréable, presque enfantin. Ses yeux de jade brillaient d'un éclat chaleureux que son visage bronzé faisait ressortir. Il avait un certain charme, une classe comme celles qu'on ne porte pas sur soi mais en soi.

_Surprenant qu'il soit célibataire. Il devrait avoir une ribambelle de filles accrochées à lui normalement, _pensa Draco avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Potter, son cauchemar sur pattes.

« Ecoute, Draco, » reprit Harry une fois son calme retrouvé.

L'Héritier se leva d'un bond et il toisa le Survivant, les bras croisés sur son torse avant de siffler entre ses dents :

« Non, toi tu écoutes Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te prostitues pour influencer mon choix, j'ai encore moins besoin de ta pseudo compréhension de merde ! Tu me détestes depuis le début alors ne change rien surtout. Tu te moques pas mal de moi, tout ce qui compte, c'est ton complexe du héros. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Potter, tu ne pourras pas me sauver, pas moi ! Je prendrai ma décision en fonction de ce que je pense et, pour une fois depuis ton trip du Sauveur, tu n'auras aucun contrôle sur le cours des évènements. Suis-je bien clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair, Malfoy ! Rétorqua Harry en se levant pour faire face au blond. Dans ce cas, parlons de ces marques sur ton dos. »

Draco lui lança un regard dénué de toute expression, puis il explosa.

« Tu vas m'emmerder longtemps ? JE N'AI AUCUNE MARQUE SUR LE DOS ! Tu as rêvé Potter ! »

Il ôta sa robe vert sombre, presque noire ; puis il détacha sa cravate et il ouvrit sa chemise, la faisant tomber sur le sol avec des gestes brusques. Il se retourna, montrant son dos au Survivant. Il était net, aucune trace n'était visible sur la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau. Harry ne pu se retenir de constater qu'il était mince mais que ses muscles fins et déliés lui donnaient une carrure impressionnante. Il ne contrôla pas ses doigts qui vinrent effleurer la peau d'une douceur satinée, à l'endroit où s'étaient trouvées les marques. Le jeune blond sursauta et il se retourna vivement.

« Tu vois, jubila Malfoy avec un sourire goguenard, je n'ai rien. Arrête un peu de fantasmer sur moi, ça devient gênant. Imprime bien cela : je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose qu'il faut sauver. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Sur ce, il attrapa ses affaires sur le sol et il tourna les talons. Il était à quelques mètres lorsqu'il déclara, sans faire volte face : « Potter, si tu me touches encore une fois, je te tue. »

Harry resta un instant stoïque, ses doigts envahis par une chaleur étrange, indéfinissable, avant de repartir vers la tour Gryffondor.

O

O

Le mois de septembre passa très vite pour Harry, mises à part les heures de calvaire qu'il vivait lors de ses retenues avec Rogue. Il avait raconté la prophétie à Ron et Hermione mais il avait évité de trop revenir sur le sujet car Ron devenait nerveux à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de l'Héritier ou qu'il le croisait.

Draco en jouait souvent, prenant un malin plaisir à provoquer le rouquin. Il ignorait superbement Harry et ce dernier préférait encore les insultes à l'indifférence. Il savait que Malfoy avait quitté Angelina deux jours après leur conversation, pour pouvoir sortir immédiatement après avec Cho Chang. Cette dernière rayonnait et certains élèves racontaient qu'ils avaient été surpris en train de faire l'amour au bord du lac.

Harry en était écoeuré. Non pas qu'il ait eu envie de ressortir avec Chang, mais il se disait que Malfoy pouvait trouver mieux. Certes, elle était belle, mais elle avait cette ressemblance psychologique avec Mimi Geignarde qui lui enlevait tout charme. Et il supportait mal de voir le désespoir d'Angelina chaque fois qu'elle les croisait. Il préférait l'année précédente, au cours de laquelle Malfoy était pour lui un personnage asexué qui ne blessait pas les femmes qui l'entouraient.

Le seul contact qu'il eut avec Malfoy en dehors des cours fut une altercation près du lac. Harry et Ron passaient devant Cho et son chevalier servant lorsque ce dernier interpella Ron :

« Hey, Weasel ! Toujours aussi pauvre ? Et ta mère, toujours aussi grosse ?

- Et toi Malfoy ? répondit Ron. Toujours obligé de te lever toutes les filles du coin pour prouver ton hétérosexualité ? »

Ils finirent par se battre et Harry dû les séparer, aidé de Cho. Malfoy quitta cette dernière un mois plus tard, et elle vécut de l'intérieur le calvaire d'Angelina.

Harry commençait à se sentir en manque de disputes avec son ennemi lorsque arriva début octobre. Il était minuit et il cherchait un peu de calme et de fraîcheur. Il monta jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie lorsqu'il fut saisi par l'image de Malfoy assis par terre, un livre sur les genoux.

La concentration donnait à son visage un air sérieux et serein à la fois, dénué de toute animosité. Harry osait à peine respirer de peur de troubler la paix qui entourait le Dragon. Ses cheveux brillaient d'un éclat surnaturel sous la pâle lumière lunaire. Il lui fit penser à un clair de lune, sombre et lumineux à la fois. Si beau qu'il vous irradie à l'intérieur mais vous pouvez toujours tendre le bras, vous ne parviendrez jamais à le toucher.

Il dû se sentir observé car il releva lentement sa tête blonde et il plongea ses yeux argentés dans le jade des prunelles de Harry, le sortant de sa contemplation. Il se releva, laissant le livre à terre. Les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, il mit une main dans la poche de sa robe, au ralenti. Harry prit rapidement sa baguette magique et il la pointa sur Draco qui lui adressa un sourire amusé avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

Ce sourire était probablement le plus beau cadeau que Harry puisse recevoir, un vrai sourire de Draco Malfoy ; un sourire qui révélait des dents parfaites ; un sourire qui faisait étinceler ses prunelles grises et qui lui donnait un air innocent : la beauté dans ce qu'elle avait de plus pure se tenait devant Harry et il crut qu'il allait tomber à genoux devant tant de grâce. Il pensa soudain à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis et pour QUI il ressentait cela et il voulut hurler son incompréhension.

« Potter, que me vaut l'horreur de ta visite ? » demanda-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et il pointa son doigt sur la cigarette que tenait Malfoy. Voir cette petite tige pénétrer entre ses lèvres était quelque chose d'incroyablement sensuel. Il se jeta mentalement un seau de glaçons et il déclara :

« Et depuis quand tu fumes, Héritier ?

- J'avais acheté un paquet à Londres, alors de temps en temps, je m'en allume une, ce n'est pas désagréable. Et je ne suis pas l'Héritier. Je suis juste… »

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir qui fendit l'âme de Harry en deux.

« Qui es tu alors ? » interrogea-t-il doucement.

Draco se pencha sur la balustrade, perdu dans la contemplation de l'horizon avant de murmurer : « je ne sais plus. »

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda Harry en s'installant à coté du Serpentard.

- Ce qui signifie que toute ma vie a déraillé le mois dernier. Je n'imaginais pas que mes parents aient pu m'avoir juste pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Parce que finalement, je porte le nom de mes géniteurs. Peut être devrai je changer et m'appeler Draco Jedusor, ou Draco Voldemort ? Qu'en pense tu ?

- Je pense que tu aimes trop ton nom pour en changer et que pour le moment, tu n'es pas passé du coté obscur, puisque tu te questionnes, donc pas la peine de faire des sarcasmes à ce sujet. Dis moi simplement ce que tu ressens, là. »

Il posa sa main sur le cœur de Draco et celui-ci vacilla. Une lueur d'indignation animait à présent son regard.

« De ce coté là, je ne ressens rien, affirma-t-il en détournant le regard. Je me fous pas mal du ressenti. Les sentiments, c'est pour les faibles et les gens comme toi, les idéalistes.

- Alors tu as une vision bien triste des sentiments. Tu ne les vois pas dans ce qu'ils ont de profond et de magique. Il peuvent être salvateurs tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents se sont sacrifiés par amour pour toi que c'est salvateur, Potter. Regarde toi, tu es orphelin, tu souffres chaque jour de leur absence et eux, ont perdu la vie et pourquoi exactement ? Pour que Voldemort revienne aujourd'hui te menacer et attenter à ta vie. Navrante futilité que l'amour, Potter.

- Oui mais ils m'ont offert de vivre jusqu'à présent. Si je suis là avec toi, c'est grâce à eux.

- Tu dois les maudire alors, ironisa Draco.

- Non, je les en remercie, répliqua Harry en souriant. Mes parents ont fait beaucoup plus pour moi en un an que…

- …que mes parents en presque seize ans ? » Coupa Draco.

Harry hocha la tête. Un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de l'Héritier qui déclara avec sarcasmes : « Ah mais je t'en prie Potter ! Mes parents ont fait énormément pour moi ! Ils m'ont donné la vie et élevé pour m'assurer un avenir prometteur. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'être la future incarnation du mal ! »

Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Harry avança lentement ses lèvres de celles de Draco, qui perdit soudain son sourire en coin. La bouche du Serpent l'attirait comme un aimant. Harry releva doucement la tête et il effleura les lèvres de son ennemi. Aussitôt, un courant d'une incroyable intensité érotique traversa son corps, et il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles lorsque Draco se recula et demanda furieusement :

« On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça, exactement ? »

À suivre …

Et voilà, un chapitre trèèèès long, bouclé dans les temps, vive moi ! lol. A bientôt pour la suite et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Reveil difficile

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES **

**DISCLAIMER** : JK Rowling ! Ici la société de libération des parrains sexy ! Nous tenons Daniel Radcliffe et Tom Felton ! Fais revenir Sirius et ils pourront retourner sur le plateau du HP4 ! Tout ça pour dire, JK, que tu as le pouvoir, que les personnages de Harry Potter t'appartiennent, et que je possède juste cette histoire. Ceci étant dit, je t'adore, à part quand tu écris des conneries d'arcades qui gobent mon Sirius !

**RATING** **: R**, on se rapproche d'un lemon un peu plus à chaque chapitre, en toute logique. Si vous n'aimez pas les relations amoureuses entre hommes ne lisez pas cette histoire (4 chapitre que je vous préviens. Vous êtes prévenus maintenant.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

**Syl2sy : **Je suis toute rouge ! merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui t'a dérangé. C'est une transition avant le prochain gros chapitre en terme d'histoire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Oulala, merci du compliment. Je suis très contente que tu apprécies et pourvu que ça dure. Lol. Comme c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas très sure de moi mais en attendant, tes reviews me donnent confiance. Bonne lecture à toi, attention Draco se la joue ! lol. A bientôt.

**Lululle** : Mille mercis à toi ! C'est trop (encore, encore ! mdr). Sérieusement, je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton avis, moi aussi j'aime bien la fin du troisième chapitre, même si c'est dur de ne pas en écrire un peu « plus » lol. Ciao !

**Zanzan** : Merci à toi ! Voici la suite rien que pour toi. C'est clair que Harry est tout mimi normalement alors ce serait dur pour moi de le décrire comme un salaud. Même Draco est, dans son genre, mimi. Lol

Gros bisous à toi. Bonne lecture !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : coucou vous ! Il y a un truc pour vous (et pour moi aussi !) dans ce chapitre (rapport à votre review, comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontrent lol).

Et non, Harry n'est pas une brute sanguinaire, il est juste très impulsif face à Draco.

Et si, Draco est sorti avec Cho mais bon, il s'en fout. Je veux bien le faire sortir avec vous mais, comment dire, il va vous plaquer puisqu'à un moment il va quand même falloir qu'il sorte avec Harry. Mdr

Le problème, c'est que Draco manque d'amour mais il ne veut pas en recevoir (pour le moment, Harry va te me persuader tout ça vite fait bien fait !)

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, Draco est un peu plus présent. A bientôt.

Bizz bizz.

**Melhuiwen** : je suis trop honorée ! Merci à toi. Et Merci de reviewer malgré la flemme. Flemme, quitte vite le corps de l'elfe Mel ! lol.

La chanson d'Iam, j'y tiens beaucoup, et tu la retrouveras en intro bientôt. Elle est très chargé et on peut lui donner plein de sens différents, j'adore.

Draco est en effet très attiré par le pouvoir, mais j'ai confiance en toi pour me forcer à le ramener dans le droit chemin ! lol Meuh non, j'y arriverai toute seule, je pense.

Il a défendu Harry pour avoir le plaisir de lui faire vivre deux mois de retenue avec Rogue, le petit sadique.

Pour les blessures, les choses s'éclaireront dans le chapitre suivant, ou dans deux chapitres, mais non, il ne les a pas camouflées. Un indice : il n'y a pas touché.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est moins intense que le précédent (faut que je me repose avant le prochain, qui va être un gros morceau lol)

Allez, j'arrête de te raconter ma vie lol

Bisous, à bientôt.

**Akashana** : Oula, je rougis moi ! Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis contente de voir que l'émotion que j'essayais de faire passer chez Draco a été bien perçue. Dans ce chapitre, il laissera moins passer ce qu'il ressent mais on comprend pourquoi. J'espère que tu apprécieras. A bientôt.

**Nekozumi** : Bienvenue Nouvelle Lectrice ! lol. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et je suis très touchée par ta review. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. Je voulais écrire quelque chose où les personnages ne se tombent pas dans les bras en s'extasiant d'amour dès le premier chapitre, je crois que ça ce sent lol. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à plus.

Bye bye.

**Mel-Imoen** : (je m'incline humblement). Merci à toi, vraiment tous ces compliments me touchent. Si jamais quelque chose est mal présenté ou mal écrit, dis le moi (sinon j'ai les chevilles qui enflent et c'est mauvais pour la circulation sanguine ! ptdr)

J'essaye de rester fidèle aux traits que je donne aux personnages, j'espère que je vais tenir sur la durée.

J'insiste, je pense que ce que j'ai écrit n'avait certainement pas l'intensité du baiser que tu as décrit dans ta fic. Je t'assure, c'était tellement, wow !

Les marques dans le dos de Draco t'intriguent ? Tu auras bientôt la réponse.

Tu écoutes Indochine en lisant ? C'est, dommage qu'ils n'aient pas écrit « les yeux gris » ou « les yeux verts », ça aurait été l'hymne du pairing Harry/Draco.

Je suis contente que la description en mode lune t'aie plu, je n'étais pas sûr de la mettre, j'avais peur que ça n'aille pas mais de toutes façons, tout va à Draco. lol

En tous cas merci encore à toi, et non, finalement tu ne peux pas être la George Michael de l'écriture car il arrête sa carrière et, il est hors de question que tu arrêtes d'écrire, tu es trop douée pour ça.

A bientôt, bonne lecture ;

**Arch-nemesis's** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves cette fic dynamique car j'ai quelquefois l'impression d'être ennuyeuse. Alors tant mieux si tu ne t'es pas endormie devant. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Merci encore à toi et voichi la souite ! à plouche !

**Bibine** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu soies venu faire un tour pour lire ma fic, après la traduction lol. Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu soies enthousiaste (ok, contente, heureuse, j'ai l'air d'une truffe qui sourit tout le temps non ? lol). Meuh non tu n'es pas folle !

Pour Draco qui fume une clope, tu vas encore rire alors, car je pense lui en faire allumer une ou deux autres (le manque d'avoir arrêté, je fais fumer mes persos, c'est mal !).

Alors au moment du troisième chapitre, Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent. Il a du mal à gérer son attirance pour Draco, et Draco ne sait pas encore ressentir (carrément, le pauvre !).

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu pensais du chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture ; à bientôt !

**Pithy** : Ouahh, quel bel enthousiasme ! Vive toi ! J'adore ton coté happy happy happy lol ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Espérons que ce chapitre soit à ton goût. Je fais de plus en plus long j'ai l'impression, pourvu que je ne me perde pas dans des détails. Merci à toi et à bientôt.

**CHAPITRE 4 : UN REVEIL DIFFICILE**.

O

« On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça exactement ? »

Cette question de Draco hanta Harry toute la nuit. Il passait d'un sentiment à un autre, totalement contradictoire, et il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses. Une minute, il voulait voir Malfoy mort, la minute d'après, il voulait donner sa vie pour le sauver.

Il s'endormit une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Son cerveau était comme plongé dans du coton et il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de se faire aveugler par la lumière.

Il entendait ses camarades de dortoir sortir en direction de la salle commune, avec une effervescence qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : on était samedi et une sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue.

_Tant mieux_, pensa-t-il, _je pourrai me réveiller tranquillement, sans qu'on me questionne._

Il ouvrit lentement un œil, puis il vit deux orbites bleues qui le foudroyaient. Il fit un bond en arrière.

« MALFOY ! » hurla Ron à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry.

Celui qui a survécu se gratta derrière la tête, ébouriffant encore plus ses beaux cheveux noirs de jais. Il vit que son ami était déjà prêt à partir, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull tricoté par sa mère.

« Oh putain Ron, vas y doucement avec les beuglements matinaux. Et je t'en prie, tout mais pas Malfoy aujourd'hui. »

Ron renifla puis il fit mine de partir avant de revenir de plus belle.

« MALFOY ! PUTAIN HARRY TU AS EMBRASSE MALFOY !

- Je suis au courant, oui, répondit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé d'accord ? On était tous les deux en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et j'ai soudain eu besoin de l'embrasser. On…

- Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'adore, mais si tu me sors un détail de plus, je vais devoir te tuer. Tu es gay ? »

Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'enrouler dans sa couette et y rester jusqu'aux ASPICS ; il se sentait honteux, incompris. Et fatigué surtout.

Il se leva avec peine, et il lança à Ron un regard blasé.

« C'est quoi cette question ? Non, je ne suis pas gay.

- Loin de moi l'envie de te contrarier, Harry, mais tu as quand même embrassé un mec hier, et pas n'importe lequel ! De tous les mecs de l'école, pourquoi lui ? L'Enfant des Ténèbres, rien que ça ! Tu es masochiste en plus ?

- ET ALORS ! S'écria Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir, l'espace d'une seconde, eu envie de le toucher ? Il s'agit de Malfoy bordel ! Oui, oui, l'Héritier mais surtout le Prince des casses couilles ! Tu crois que c'était prémédité Ron ? Ne pense tu pas que je me déteste assez d'avoir fait ça ? Malfoy me le fera payer, alors je n'ai pas besoin que toi, mon meilleur ami, tu me jettes la pierre. Si je vous en ai parlé hier soir, c'est parce que ça m'a déstabilisé, je ne comprends plus rien et j'ai besoin de réponses. »

Ron resta un instant muet, observant attentivement Harry. Puis il hocha la tête avant de déclarer :

« Excuse moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'est vrai que j'étais tellement choqué que tu aies pu être attiré par ce…cette honte du monde de la magie. Dis moi, franchement, tu me trouves mieux que Malfoy physiquement ? »

Harry éclata de rire et il prit le chemin de la douche, laissant Ron seul avec ses questions stupides. Il laissa couler l'eau longtemps sur son corps bronzé, les paupières closes, l'esprit ailleurs. Il sentait la caresse apaisante de l'onde sur son visage.

La veille, une mèche des cheveux de Malfoy avait frôlé doucement son front lorsque Harry l'embrassait.

Il soupira, il ne voulait plus penser à tous ces petits détails qui ne cessaient de le harceler. Il se concentra sur le plaisir ressenti par la petite cascade humide qui glissait le long de son dos.

Le satin de la peau du dos de Malfoy, étrangement chaude, en contraste total avec sa couleur polaire et le regard glacial du jeune homme.

Une peau que Angelina, Cho et Merlin sait combien d'autres encore avaient pu toucher, embrasser. Un sentiment d'extrême jalousie lui arrachait les entrailles.

Avaient-elles compris à quel point elles étaient chanceuses ? Savaient elles qu'elles frôlaient, du bout de leurs doigts avides, le Mal Absolu ? Savaient elles que d'autres étaient prêts à se damner pour une seule caresse de l'Héritier ?

Harry fit descendre lentement ses doigts le long de son torse. Il visualisait Malfoy vêtu en tout et pour tout de son pantalon noir, ses cheveux dansant au gré du vent, autour de son visage angélique. Ses prunelles grises, reflets de tous ses doutes, le fixaient intensément.

Il poussa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il senti ses doigts se refermer autour de son érection.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela.

Il s'y refusait.

Comment osait-il désirer faire une chose pareille en pensant à son ennemi ?

Comment osait-il surtout, salir la pureté de l'image de Draco telle qu'elle s'imposait dans ses pensées ?

_Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas cette fois_, pensa-t-il en fermant l'arrivée d'eau chaude et en laissant l'eau glacée faire son travail. _Je me fous pas mal de Draco Malfoy, qu'il aille au diable._

Il revêtit un pull près du corps vert sombre aux longues manches noires, un jean légèrement délavé sur les cuisses et il abandonna toute tentative de discipliner ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas conscience à quel point il était beau. Il ignorait que chaque courbe de son corps musclé était mise en valeur et que nombreux étaient ceux qui se retournaient sur son passage. Dans son esprit, il ressemblait toujours au petit gamin gringalet de onze ans alors que dans la réalité, tout son corps évoquait la sensualité. De ses yeux verts si expressifs, mis en relief par ses cheveux noirs et sa peau hâlée, à sa carrure imposante, adoucie par un sourire angélique. Harry Potter était devenu un homme convoité et le fait qu'il l'ignorait rajoutait à son charme.

O

O

Pendant ce temps, Gregory Goyle mettait dangereusement sa vie en péril dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Il faisait ce que l'Héritier détestait : il le regardait dormir en attendant qu'il se réveille. Se sentant observé, Draco ouvrit subitement les yeux et, en voyant Goyle subjugué devant lui, il grogna.

« Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça, Goyle ? » Demanda le blond avec hargne en se levant.

Le garde du corps de l'Héritier détailla avec insistance la beauté de son Maître, vêtu simplement d'un short de basket ball et d'un tee shit de Depeche Mode sur lequel on lisait 'DM EXCITER' (il aimait l'idée de voir ses initiales associées à l'excitation) , souvenirs de sa journée shopping dans le Londres Moldu avec Angelina (N/A : oui, désolée mais j'en ai marre qu'il soit toujours fringué de pyjamas de soie) Ses longues jambes recouvertes de duvet blond excitaient particulièrement le gorille.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Draco et il fantasmait surtout sur ses cuisses fines et musclées, qui soutenaient une paire de fesses ferme et rebondie. Il n'avait jamais osé lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait qu'au fond, Draco s'en doutait et il le soupçonnait même d'en jouer de temps en temps pour obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, ce qui, en soi, était inutile étant donné que Gregory Goyle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, sans qu'on le lui demande.

Ils avaient parlé entre Serpentards deux semaines auparavant et Draco avait été stupéfait de constater qu'il avait été le seul à ignorer sa macabre destinée. Tous les Serpentards de sa classe savaient depuis leur naissance que Draco était l'Héritier, protégé par ses deux gorilles qui ne vivaient que pour le servir depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Draco refusait d'avouer que son ego surdimensionné avait souffert. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était quelqu'un de naturellement autoritaire, que les autres aimaient suivre pour lui, pas pour ce qu'il représentait. A présent il ne savait plus.

« Je t'ai posé une question Goyle, siffla Draco.

- Tu es beau. »

_Par Merlin, quel abruti ! Ça joue aux bavboules toute la nuit et le matin, les neurones ne se connectent plus. Et je devrais lui faire confiance ? _

« Je sais. » rétorqua Draco en sortant pour se rendre dans la salle de bains des préfets. Il plongea avec délectation dans l'eau et il nagea jusqu'à ce que la fatigue sorte de sa tête l'image dérangeante de Potter levant le visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. La chaleur de ses lèvres l'avait intrigué et il se concentra pour fermer son esprit. Il devait rester de marbre, ne rien ressentir de positif ou de négatif. Il devait être conforme à ce que ses parents attendaient de lui : un prince de glace. Il ne devait pas les décevoir, surtout pas. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne Potter et de son besoin viscéral de sauver le monde.

Il se vêtit tout en noir. Un jean, un tee shirt près du corps, une veste trois quart en cuir. Il était magnifique, dangereusement magnifique.

Il fut déçu de ne pas recevoir les habituels compliments de Mimi Geignarde qui avait disparu depuis la veille.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en prenant garde de ne pas jeter de sortilège de verrouillage. Il détestait faire comme tout le monde.

O

O

Une silhouette sombre entra dans la salle de bain et elle récupéra la serviette de Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait besoin. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la piscine et elle remplit trois fioles _d'essence de Malfoy_.

O

O

Harry prenait son petit déjeuner lorsque Draco entra dans la Grande Salle. De nombreuses conversations cessèrent. Harry avait le souffle coupé. Il était à tomber à la renverse. Habillé ainsi, tout en noir, Malfoy était la représentation parfaite de l'idée que les Moldus se faisaient des sorciers : grand, beau à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus précieux des joyaux, un regard insondable, un sourire en coin, les cheveux parfaitement gominés en arrière. Il émanait de sa personnalité une dangerosité irrésistible.

Il ignora tout le monde, à part Angelina à qui il fit un clin d'œil, puis il s'installa à la table des Serpentards où Pansy Parkinson le regardait avec adoration. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, en fixant Harry. Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant et elle se pencha vers Millicent Bulstrode pour lui répéter ce que Draco venait de lui dire.

_Ils sont si prévisibles,_ pensa-t-il, _cinq minutes et le travail est fait._

Il continua à tenir séance devant son fan club et il fut interrompu par les hurlements de Cho Chang qui venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

« Malfoy ! Hurla-t-elle. Il faut qu'on parle !

- On a déjà parlé.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me plaquer comme ça ! Personne ne me plaque de la sorte !

- Ecoute, déclara froidement Draco en se levant, appréciant moyennement le fait de se donner en spectacle. Tu devrais m'avoir déjà oublié, ça fait deux jours qu'on a rompu. Le temps de dire « quidditch » et tu étais sortie de mon esprit. Fais comme moi. Laisse le temps faire son travail. »

Toute la table des Serpentards s'esclaffa, suivie de quelques Serdaigles et de quelques Gryffondors.

« Et arrête de geindre, ajouta-t-il de sa voix traînante, tu es insupportable quand tu chiales. »

Elle se jeta sur lui et le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, se contentant de la fusiller du regard et de déclarer : «ne me donne pas autant de preuves de ton amour, moi je ne t'aime pas Cho. »

Elle se mit à pleurer et une de ses amies dû la faire sortir. Draco se rassit tranquillement et il entreprit d'ouvrir son courier. Il reconnu immédiatement le sceau des Malfoy et il se doutait déjà du contenu de la lettre étant donné qu'il avait reçu les mêmes depuis trois semaines et qu'il n'y avait pas répondues.

_Mon Fils,_

_Voici quelques semaines que ton père et moi n'avons plus de nouvelles de toi et nous nous inquiétons. Si tu ne nous réponds pas aujourd'hui même, nous viendrons te chercher à Poudlard._

_Ta mère._

Draco frémit. Il se précipita dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards pour répondre :

_Chers parents._

_Tout va bien._

_La raison de mon silence vient du fait que j'ai appris le secret de ma naissance. Vous auriez dû m'en parler, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui m'attend. _

_Il est navrant que Dumbledore m'ait informé de mon rôle à jouer dans cette guerre alors que c'est vous qui avez déterminé ce rôle. _

_Il est inutile de venir à Poudlard, je me suis fait à cette idée. _

_D._

Il donna la lettre à son hibou Grand Duc et il retourna dans la Grande Salle. Il s'était à peine installé que Mme Pince, la responsable de la bibliothèque se précipita vers lui.

« M. MALFOY ! » s'écria-t-elle.

_Oh putain ! Moi qui voulait la jouer 'je me fonds dans la masse' aujourd'hui, c'est un peu raté. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à me chercher ce matin ? Ils veulent vraiment que je m'énerve ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle me veut, elle ?_

Il ne supportait pas l'idée de se faire réprimander en public, pour lui, c'était l'humiliation suprême. Il prit son air le plus méprisant possible avant de susurrer :

« Oui, Mme Pince ? »

Elle lui brandit un livre sous le nez. Le livre qu'il lisait la veille quand Potter était venu le déranger. Il avait dû l'oublier là haut. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Mais pourquoi le livre était il tout abîmé ?

_Potter !_

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Harry qui avait l'air horrifié. On pouvait lire le remord sur son visage mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de remuer les lèvres afin de former les mots : « va te faire foutre Potter. »

« C'est vous qui avez emprunté cet ouvrage d'une valeur inestimable ? demanda sèchement la bibliothécaire.

- Vous avez bonne mémoire, rétorqua Draco avec mépris. Quel est le problème ?

- Le problème, jeune homme, est que nous l'avons retrouvé ce matin au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Ce qui signifie que vous l'avez jeté d'en haut, et que vous étiez dans les couloirs à une heure avancée de la nuit. Nous avons aussi retrouvé un mégot de cigarette dans la tour. C'est une honte, vous vous comportez comme un Moldu peu fréquentable M. Malfoy !

- Et qui vous dit que je suis fréquentable en tant que sorcier ? Ironisa-t-il.

- A votre place j'éviterais de répondre de la sorte, vous êtes déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, et cette fois votre père ne pourra pas vous en sortir !

- Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul. Que faisons nous ? Dois je aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il me dise que ce que j'ai fait est 'mal, très mal. Et fumer, c'est pas bien pour la santé.' Nous savons vous et moi que je ne me ferai pas renvoyer, alors à votre place, j'éviterais de perdre mon temps, Mme Pince. »

Tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que le Serpentard soit aussi insolent. Oh, il l'avait toujours été mais il avait toujours évité de franchir les limites avec les adultes. La bibliothécaire et l'élève se fusillaient du regard, et Draco se leva lentement. Le professeur Rogue accourut aussitôt et il lui mit une heure de retenue pour avoir abîmé un livre. Harry était scandalisé par la partialité de son professeur. Si lui, avait fait cela, il aurait été collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mme Pince promit que cette histoire n'était pas enterrée et elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, suivie de peu par Draco.

« Merde, murmura Harry à Hermione, c'est moi qui ait jeté le bouquin de la tour d'Astronomie.

- Quoi ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Les livres de la bibliothèque ont une grande valeur. Je crois que tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Malfoy.

- Tu as raison mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec lui.

- Ben c'est pas l'impression que tu donnais pendant le déjeuner, remarqua Hermione, on aurait dit que tu voulais le mettre dans ton assiette. C'était mignon.

- Il n'y a rien de mignon Herm, intervint Ron, on parle de Malfoy d'accord ? »

Harry sortit de table comme pour aller au bagne et il partit à la recherche de Draco. Il le trouva rapidement dehors, seul assis sur un muret de pierre, attendant les autres pour la sortie. Il leva vers Harry un visage écoeuré.

_C'est parti, il va me sortir une saloperie brevetée Malfoy, _songea Harry.

« Reste à un mètre de moi, Potter. Ne m'approches pas, ne me touches pas, ne me parles surtout pas. J'aime pas ta voix. »

_Bingo !_

« Tant pis, je vais parler quand même.

- Je m'en doutais. Le contraire aurait été trop beau.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le livre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas te causer des ennuis.

- Je n'aurai pas d'ennuis et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Dumbledore ne peut pas me laisser filer dans la nature, ce serait trop dangereux pour son Précieux Petit Potter. Maintenant, tu peux garder tes excuses, je n'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que c'était moi, ça ne t'as jamais dérangé de me dénoncer pourtant ?

- Réfléchis un peu Potter, cracha le Dragon, si j'avais dit que c'était toi, alors tout le monde aurait su pour nous deux…enfin je veux dire…ils auraient pensé…

- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris, coupa Harry en riant. Je suis désolé pour ça aussi. »

Draco haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« Je suis désolé de mon comportement d'hier soir, précisa Harry, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu étais…touchant. Bonne journée. »

Il se précipita à la rencontre de Ron et de Hermione, laissant Draco se repasser en boucle la conversation et pester contre son coté « touchant ».

O

O

La journée fut un véritable calvaire pour Harry. Où qu'il aille, il croisait Draco et ses acolytes, et à chaque fois, il lui semblait que le Serpentard était plus sexy que la fois précédente. Un détail le chagrinait cependant : Pansy Parkinson et les autres passaient leur temps à se moquer ouvertement de lui et de Ron. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Mais ce qui changeait, par contre, c'était la teneur des insultes. Ils les disaient…gays.

_Malfoy, petit fils de pute, t'es mort. _Pensa Harry.

Il était contrarié. Pas seulement par les rumeurs qu'avait lancé Malfoy, mais aussi parce que sa cicatrice le fit souffrir au cours de l'après midi. Lord Voldemort semblait content et impatient, comme un enfant la veille de noël. Le problème étant que le cadeau de noël était Draco Malfoy et que Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de le partager avec lui.

O

O

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait. Il porta la serviette de bain à son visage et il la respira longtemps, laissant les délicieux effluves de l'Héritier envahir ses sens.

« Maître, déclara Lucius Malfoy, ne pensez vous pas que nous aurions dû le mettre au courant nous même ?

- Lucius mon ami, laisse moi apprécier l'odeur de mon Héritier. J'ai attendu si longtemps, que rien ne pourra ternir cette journée. Nous serons bientôt en sa Maléfique Présence, et la guerre pourra enfin avoir lieu.

- Mais la prophétie dit qu'il a un choix à faire.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour cela mon ami, tu l'as parfaitement élevé. J'ai essayé d'entrer dans son esprit et rien n'y a fait. Il est puissant. Notre espion m'a confirmé il y a quelques heures que le jeune Draco était particulièrement difficile à émouvoir. Est il aussi beau que la prophétie le déclare ?

- Maître, il est plus beau encore, intervint Narcissa Malfoy avec fierté. Vous aurez du mal à reconnaître le bébé que vous faisiez sauter sur vos genoux avant…

- Avant que ce maudit Harry Potter ne m'affaiblisse, coupa Voldemort avec rage en tendant la serviette de bain à Bellatrix Lestrange qui la sentit avec délectation. Mais l'Enfant des Ténèbres aura raison de lui si j'échoue. Où est Nagini ? »

Aussitôt, son fidèle serpent rampa jusqu'à lui. Il lui caressa lentement la tête. Puis il prit une fiole et en tira une goutte d'essence qu'il mit sur la langue de Nagini.

« Va présenter mes hommages à l'Héritier. Tu as goûté sa saveur, tu le trouveras facilement à présent. Lucius, parle-t-il Fourchelang ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, Maître. Nous avons tout essayé mais il s'obstine à ne pas comprendre ou parler le Fourchelang.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nagini, tu vérifieras cela. Et n'oublie pas, traite le avec respect et déférence. »

Le serpent fut envoyé à Pré au Lard, où Draco, flanqué de ses éternels gardes du corps, plus Pansy Parkinson, et Padma Patil faisaient les magasins, dépensant sans compter.

Ils marchaient dans la rue menant dans leur boutique de vêtements de luxe préférée lorsqu'un serpent d'une taille plus que conséquente s'avança vers eux. Pansy fut la première à le voir et elle poussa un cri strident, bientôt imitée par quelques passants dont Dean Thomas, le camarade de dortoir de Harry. Draco recula, terrorisé. Il se retrouva soudain à neuf ans, pétrifié au milieu d'un groupe de serpents, avec son père qui lui ordonnait de leur parler. Il sentit un froid glacial s'abattre sur son corps, sa respiration s'accéléra et il fut bientôt bloqué par le mur derrière lui.

Le serpent semblait particulièrement intéressé par l'Héritier, et par personne d'autre. Pansy se mit à pleurer en pensant au mal qu'il risquait de faire à l'être qu'elle aimait avec une totale dévotion, sachant pourtant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Nagini s'approcha jusqu'à frôler le corps glacé de Draco. Il fit ce qui ressemblait à une révérence et, sans comprendre pourquoi, Draco eu l'impression de se détendre. Il entendait une voix en lui, une voix qui le priait d'accepter les hommages du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une voix qui lui exprimait toute sa joie de pouvoir enfin l'approcher.

Autour de l'Héritier, le silence était total. Il tendit lentement la main vers le serpent et celui ci s'inclina en signe de respect. L'Enfant des Ténèbres caressa alors la tête du reptile avec grâce et autorité. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux argentés dans ceux de Nagini et il fut comme hypnotisé. Il ressentait une force et un pouvoir extraordinaire pénétrer en lui.

« Nagini, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et traînante, c'est ton nom ? »

Le serpent s'inclina à nouveau.

« Va transmettre mes salutations à ton Maître, et dis lui que je ne parle pas Fourchelang. »

Le serpent fit une nouvelle révérence et il rampa en direction de la forêt avoisinante. Dean observa Draco avec effroi. Il lui sembla que le Serpentard avait grandi d'un mètre en cinq minutes.

O

O

La semaine qui suivit fut des plus étrange pour Harry. Il voyait le comportement de Draco changer. Il semblait plus sûr de lui mais aussi plus dur. Avant, il était juste un gamin gâté qui aimait énerver le monde, à présent il déambulait dans les couloirs sans plus afficher son sourire sarcastique, qui était pourtant sa marque de fabrication. Le Prince des Serpentards ne savait pas où il en était avec les choix qu'il devait faire, mais il avait l'air de vouloir montrer le pire, juste au cas où il déciderait de suivre Voldemort.

Draco n'était pas idiot, il s'était senti désiré par la présence du serpent qui s'était soumis devant lui en public, mais il savait que Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à se servir de lui et à le tuer si besoin était, juste pour atteindre Potter.

Dean Thomas s'était empressé de raconter l'histoire à toute l'école et à présent, Draco lisait une crainte incontrôlable dans les yeux des élèves. Cela l'amusait la plupart du temps, lui donnant une impression de puissance très agréable, mais quelque fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela l'irritait. Il ne devait plus redoubler de sarcasmes pour faire taire ses adversaires, il lui suffisait juste de les regarder. C'était trop facile.

Harry supportait difficilement que Malfoy l'ignore encore. Il craignait que ce dernier ne rejoigne les forces de Voldemort.

Le blond évitait d'être seul avec Harry et, lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'être trop près de lui, il l'inondait de remarques qui donnaient envie au Gryffondor de lui sauter à la gorge. Harry était très susceptible ces derniers temps et cela venait certainement du fait qu'il passait des heures toujours aussi monstrueuses avec Rogue en étude. De plus, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis trois jours et cela semblait également affecter son moral. Sans parler, bien entendu, de la rumeur persistante sur sa prétendue relation amoureuse avec Ron.

Il était avachi dans son fauteuil préféré, près du feu, dans la salle commune. Son humeur était massacrante et ses camarades avaient jugé bon de le laisser seul. Hermione vint s'installer à ses cotés. Elle le fixa longuement, son regard sondant le moindre mouvement de Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Discuter un peu avec toi, Harry. Je t'ai trouvé très tendu ces derniers temps.

- Oh, vraiment ? Si tu découvrais que même si tu réussis à tuer ton ennemi, tu vas devoir en affronter un autre, un que tu connais et que tu as, accessoirement, embrassé la semaine précédente, je crois que tu ne serais pas un modèle de sérénité, Hermione.

- Tu as été obsédé par Malfoy toute la semaine. Je t'ai souvent vu l'observer. Dis moi ce que tu penses de son comportement.

- Je pense qu'il sera parfait en Seigneur des Ténèbres, le retour.

- Ce qui signifie, sans plaisanter ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

- c'est évident : Malfoy a choisi son camps. Il n'est plus le merdeux qui gonflait tout le monde avec ses remarques cinglantes, il est le monstre qui charme les serpents et qui toise tout le monde du haut de son piédestal.

- C'était prévisible. Harry, je ne porte vraiment pas Draco dans mon cœur, mais reconnaîs que sa position est très inconfortable. Peu importe son choix, c'est un homme mort de toute façon. S'il tourne le dos à Voldemort, il passera devant toi dans la catégorie 'je suis un ennemi des Mangemorts' et il le sait.

- Et ça lui donne le droit de prendre les gens pour des moins que rien ?

- ça, Harry, il l'a toujours fait. Tu veux connaître mon opinion ? Je pense qu'il a peur, et que tu l'as senti. Ça t'a ému et maintenant, tu t'en veux et tu ne lui donnes aucune chance.

- Aucune chance de quoi ? Interrogea Harry, un peu excédé. Il n'a pas demandé à être compris, au contraire. Il est maléfique, Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le défends. Tu sais pourtant les valeurs immondes qu'il prône. Il est répugnant.

- Ce qui te répugne, c'est d'être irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Ne dis pas le contraire je t'ai vu faire ! Bon ok, c'est sûrement lui qui a fait naître cette rumeur idiote sur Ron et toi, mais c'est juste parce qu'il doit avoir peur qu'on sache que vous vous êtes embrassés. Ecoute, son comportement est naturel, il n'a rien de choquant. Lorsqu'il a appris cette histoire de prophétie, il a d'abord été révolté. Il a refusé l'évidence. Maintenant il l'accepte, mais il ne connaît qu'un seul coté, qu'un seul point de vue : celui des Mangemorts, et t'embrasser n'est certainement pas un truc de Mangemorts. Nous devons lui montrer l'autre côté et lui mettre toutes les cartes en main pour qu'il fasse son choix. Harry, il est perdu, c'est tout.

- Herm, tu penses réellement que Draco Malfoy puisse nous suivre contre Voldemort ?

- Oui, Harry, j'ai un espoir. Il n'est pas complètement monstrueux tu sais ? Ne parlons pas de son physique, bien entendu puisque tu fantasmes sur lui.

- JE NE FANTASME PAS SUR DRACO MALFOY ! s'exclama Harry avec indignation.

- Si tu veux. Tu sais, quand nous faisons des rondes en tant que Préfets, il arrive qu'on se croise. Il me tient les portes, il est toujours poli et avenant, mais pour ne pas que ça se voit trop, il rajoute un « sang de bourbe » à la fin de ses phrases, je n'y fait même plus attention, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Tout ça pour te dire qu'il n'est pas complètement pourri et qu'il est important que tu identifies ce que tu ressens pour lui pour pouvoir avancer.

- Je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la haine pour lui.

- Et du désir.

- Non, répondit Harry en rougissant. Ne ris pas si je te dis un truc.

- Ok, je resterai sérieuse, je le suis toujours.

- Je crois que Malfoy a du sang de Vélane et que c'est pour cette raison que je me suis laissé charmer par… »

Hermione ne su jamais par quoi Harry s'était laissé charmer car elle explosa d'un rire sonore et incontrôlable. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle essayait de parler. Harry était partagé entre le rire et les larmes. Il avait pensé très sérieusement à cette théorie depuis la sortie à Pré au Lard, au cours de laquelle Malfoy l'avait subjugué une fois de trop par sa beauté. C'était pour lui la seule explication plausible et Hermione, de par son rire communicatif, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il devenait fou.

« Harry, déclara-t-elle une fois calmée, il n'a pas de sang de Vélane. Reconnais qu'il te plait et saute lui dessus, point.

- Mais voyons Herm ! Tu sais le pouvoir qu'exercent les Vélanes, ils hypnotisent par leur beauté et on ne pense plus qu'à ça.

- Harry, tu n'ignores pas que les Vélanes ont un immense pouvoir sur Ron et, jusqu'à présent, je ne l'ai pas vu sauter au cou de Malfoy. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait l'impression que Hermione était devenu le manager de Draco et qu'elle essayait de le lui vendre. Il en était un peu choqué mais il savait qu'elle touchait la vérité du doigt et cela lui faisait mal. Il refusait d'admettre, ne serait ce que pour lui-même, qu'il voulait Malfoy à ses côtés dans cette guerre, même si, paradoxalement, il ne lui accordait aucune confiance.

O

O

Deux jours plus tard, jour du premier match de quidditch de la saison, qui opposait les Serpentards aux Gryffondors, Draco reçut un grand paquet cadeau dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner.

_Etrange, _songea-t-il, _mon anniversaire n'est que dans trois jours. _

En voyant la forme du paquet, il comprit ce qu'il contenait et c'est avec une avidité non dissimulée qu'il l'ouvrit et il poussa un cri de joie digne d'un enfant le jour de noël en sortant l'Eclair de Feu. Ses parents lui refusaient ce balai de la plus grande qualité depuis trois ans, prétextant qu'il ne les avait pas rendu assez fiers durant l'année scolaire. A présent il en possédait un. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du manche et il vérifia le numéro de série (N/A des fois qu'on lui en aurait refilé un faux, pense à tout notre ami !).

Il s'arrêta, bouche bée. A coté du numéro de série était écrit son nom en lettre d'or. Ce balai avait été fait spécialement pour lui. Il le caressa d'une main tremblante, inconscient des regards qui pesaient sur lui et du calme qui régnait dans la Grand Salle. Il déplia le parchemin qui accompagnait l'Eclair de Feu et il lut le mot de ses parents :

_Draco, _

_Voici un cadeau avant l'heure, tu en auras besoin aujourd'hui à l'occasion de ton match. _

_Nous voulons te faire comprendre à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi et combien nous t'aimons. _

_Tout au long de ces années, tu ne nous as apporté que bonheur et satisfaction._

_Fais bon usage de ton balai. _

_Par avance, Bon Anniversaire._

_Tes parents. _

Son regard devint plus flou et il sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge. Ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Pour la première fois de son existence, ils étaient fiers de lui. Il avait envie de hurler de joie et de rage. Il prit l'Eclair de Feu, le parchemin et il se dirigea lentement hors de la Grande Salle.

Harry suivit la scène avec attention et il constata avec effarement qu'il éprouvait du désir pour l'attrapeur des Serpentards lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Salle, sa tenue de Quidditch parfaitement ajustée pour suivre chacun de se mouvements félins.

Il avait ensuite fondu devant l'image insolite du Prince de Glace qui criait comme un enfant, son visage plus angélique que jamais.

Il avait enfin vu de la rage, pas une rage haineuse, une rage de tristesse.

Lorsque le Dragon quitta la Grande Salle, il lui emboîta le pas, sous le regard interrogateur de Ron.

Il savait que le Serpentard irait vers la tour d'Astronomie, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi il avait cette certitude.

Il était effectivement là.

Son balai serré entre ses longs doigts fins, il fermait les yeux, la tête relevée, laissant la pluie d'octobre tomber sur son visage, comme pour essayer de laver un affront. Ce spectacle était une vision d'enchantement pour Harry. Il lui semblait que la pluie avait une âme et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour caresser le visage de porcelaine de l'Héritier, pour ne pas l'abîmer. Tout en lui incarnait la tentation dans sa pureté la plus obscène.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser toute pensée de son esprit. Il pouvait se perdre dans la contemplation de Draco Malfoy et cela lui serait forcément fatal.

Il décida de briser le silence avant de se jeter sur cette icône de la beauté et de capturer ses lèvres sensuelles.

« Malfoy, tu devrais rentrer, tu es trempé et tu vas tomber malade. »

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard de pur dédain.

« Et depuis quand est ce ton problème, Potter. » Cracha-t-il en jetant son Eclair de Feu à terre. Ah, oui. J'oubliais. Saint Potter, Prince des Opprimés, ne laisserait pas une pauvre petite chose s'enrhumer ! Je te rappelle que je suis l'Héritier, je ne crains pas trois gouttes de pluie. Et surtout, nous avons un match dans une heure alors nous serons tous trempés, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Pas la peine de nous rappeler que tu es l'Héritier, tu le montres assez comme ça, espèce de prétentieux. Alors c'est ton choix ? Tu vas suivre Voldemort ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'offre un beau balai ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire écoeuré.

- Non, je n'ai pas fait mon choix et pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix avec ça. Quant au balai, c'est un cadeau de mes parents. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Potter, tu sais bien que mon père n'est pas caché bien loin et que personne ne se foule le cerveau pour le retrouver. »

Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe de Quidditch et il la pointa vers Harry qui retint son souffle. Il respira de nouveau lorsque Malfoy jeta le sortilège d'imperméabilité sur ses lunettes.

« Merci, dit Harry.

- De rien, je m'en voudrais que tu ne puisses pas voir ma beauté phénoménale, ironisa Draco.

- Tu sais, je voudrais vraiment que ta beauté phénoménale choisisse le coté de Dumbledore dans cette guerre.

- Tu veux dire le coté de Saint Potter ?

- Je sais que tu es un leader naturel et que l'idée d'être un soutien pour moi te rend malade. Mais Draco, sans ce soutien, nous n'irons peut être pas loin.

- Et c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne suis pas un héros, Potter, et je ne veux pas en être un. Me sacrifier pour une bande de chiens qui n'ont aucune reconnaissance ? Très peu pour moi. D'un autre coté, me sacrifier pour des gens qui passent leur vie à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est pas mon trip non plus. Je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre.

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu te décides. Tu as un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre et il sera déterminant.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! s'exclama Draco. Ta prophétie se résume à tuer ou être tué. La mienne me laisse juste le choix de ma mort ! Pile, tu gagnes, face, je perds ! Voilà le deal ! Quoi que je choisisse, je mourrai de toute façon. Peu importe le bourreau – Voldemort, toi ou mon père – la sentence reste inchangée. Franchement, je ne veux pas défendre les positions de Voldemort, ni celles de Dumbledore. Si vous pouviez tous crever, ça m'arrangerait et ça m'éviterait de choisir.

- Même Angelina et Cho ?

- Non, là c'est elles qui souhaitent que je crève, remarqua Draco en souriant.

- Tu marques un point, déclara Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Et pourquoi es tu moyennement satisfait par ton Eclair de Feu ? »

Draco soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés avant de répondre.

« Tu es trop curieux Potter. Je suis heureux de l'avoir, là n'est pas le problème. Mais mes parents me l'ont offert pour influencer ma décision, bien que pour eux, il n'y ait qu'une décision possible. Ils me connaissent si peu qu'ils pensent me corrompre avec un balai et un mot qui sonne faux. »

Il tendit le parchemin mouillé, sur lequel l'encre commençait à s'effacer. Harry le lut et Draco reprit :

« Ils sont fiers de ce que Voldemort attend de moi, de ce pour quoi ils m'ont mis au monde, pas de ce que je fais. Leur reconnaissance est visiblement un trésor qu'ils évitent de montrer.

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi clairvoyant Malfoy.

- Je t'emmerde Potter.

- N'y voies là aucune offense. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu t'évertues tellement à montrer ton coté connard que j'ignorais que tu pouvais analyser la situation et en tirer les bonnes conclusions.

- Alors là, c'est ironique d'entendre ça de la part d'un mec qui compte sur sa Sang de Bourbe pour penser à sa place.

- En tous cas, elle ne s'amuse pas à faire circuler des rumeurs idiotes, elle !

- Nous y voilà, remarqua froidement Draco en fixant Harry. Je ne vois pas le problème, je t'ai prévenu que j'allais te présenter l'addition quand tu as osé me…je préfère ne pas y penser, je vais vomir. Bref, ça a toujours fonctionné comme ça, Potter. Je suis odieux et toi, tu me détestes tranquillement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui tu viens me demander des comptes. Il ne faut pas jouer avec les allumettes si tu as peur du feu, Potter. De toutes façons, je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous sommes en train d'avoir cette conversation.

- Je voulais juste t'aider…

- …m'aider ! Coupa le Dragon avec fureur. M'AIDER ? Quand, m'as-tu vu me balader avec une pancarte qui disait « Aide moi Potter » ? Quand t'ai-je demandé de m'aider ? Non, j'en ai assez entendu. Tu ne sais rien de moi et je ne veux pas que tu saches quoi que ce soit alors reste à ta place. Tu as eu une chance de découvrir que je suis quelqu'un de bien mais tu l'as ratée.

- Putain Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry. On était en première année ! On avait onze ans ! Et puis merde ! ne me dis pas que tu es quelqu'un de bien parce que jusqu'à présent, tu t'es évertué à nous montrer que tu étais le fils gâté, pourri, de Lucius Malfoy, bouffé d'orgueil et de préjugés ! J'avoue que tu es un virtuose dans l'art de faire souffrir les gens. »

Les yeux du Serpentard lançaient des éclairs. Il serra les poings avant de déclarer d'une voix étrangement fatiguée :

« Va au diable, Potter. »

Il tourna les talons mais Harry le rattrapa par le poignet.

« Ne me touches pas ! » Rugit Draco en reculant comme si les doigts du survivant le brûlaient. « Dis moi, Potter, ton auréole n'est pas trop lourde ? D'où me connais tu pour affirmer que je suis un pourri ? Qui pense tu être à la fin ? Un saint ? Un héros gentil et empathique ? Laisse moi te dire que tu as une bien haute opinion de toi et une bien piètre opinion des autres. Je t'ai entendu reprocher à Weasley et Granger de ne pas être autant exposés que toi dans cette guerre. Mais putain Potter, ils ont constamment mis leurs vies en danger pour te venir en aide. Tu penses tellement être seul au monde que tu ne vois que toi et ton nombril ! Combien de temps ça t'a pris avant de comprendre que Neville Londubat vivait un calvaire depuis que ma tantine Bellatrix avait réduit ses parents à l'état de carcasses vides ? C'est là la différence entre toi et moi. Je vois tout mais je ne dis rien, et toi, tu ouvres toujours ta gueule mais tu ne vois rien ! Alors laisse moi te dire que si quelqu'un est bouffé d'orgueil et de préjugés, pauvre con, c'est toi ! »

La colère le faisait haleter. Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur d'un ciel orageux et il toisa Harry avec haine. Le Survivant ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver très impressionnant et de constater qu'il portait très bien son prénom. Il rassembla ses esprits et il déclara, d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

« Parce que toi, Malfoy, tu es irréprochable ? »

« Mais non, voyons ! Tu sais bien que toi, tu es le gentil, et moi, je suis le méchant. Ça évite à tout le monde de réfléchir. Dis moi, Harry chéri, qui a des préjugés ? Tu m'as détesté à la minute où tu m'as vu, je ne suis pas stupide. Toi et tes copains de Gryffondor, vous me rendez malade avec vos airs de petits anges. Vous êtes les premiers à faire de la discrimination quand il s'agit des Serpentards, et vous êtes suivis de près par les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Vous nous détestez juste parce que nous sommes des Serpentards. Prends un mec comme Zabini, par exemple, il est adorable, mais vous n'en saurez jamais rien parce que c'est un putain de Serpentard, un mauvais. Je te rappelle pour mémoire que Pettigrow, l'enfoiré responsable du meurtre de tes parents, le traître, vient de Gryffondor. On se sent toujours auréolé quand on sait ça, Potter ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! s'écria Harry en contenant difficilement son envie de sauter à la gorge de Malfoy.

- Pourquoi, la vérité fait mal au Survivant ? Ok, parlons de moi alors. Ne crois tu pas que je t'ai vu m'observer pendant toutes ces années ? Tu jubilais à chaque fois que j'étais mal. Et tu pensais vraiment qu'en voyant cela j'allais rester stoïque ? Tu sais ce que tu n'aimes pas chez moi ? Le fait que je te déteste et que j'ai refusé de te baiser le cul quand on m'a demandé de le faire. »

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de poursuivre :

« En fait, ça t'arrange que je soies l'Héritier, tu peux me haïr en paix comme ça. Mais dis moi, si je suis aussi abjecte que tu le penses, pourquoi t'ai-je envoyé Dobby pour te prévenir du danger que tu courrais en deuxième année ?

- Tu as…

- Ta gueule, j'ai pas fini, Potter ! Pourquoi t'ai-je fait comprendre que tu devais retrouver Sirius l'année d'après ? Et comment expliques tu que je t'aie fait comprendre que les Mangemorts savaient que ton parrain était un animagus l'année dernière ? Explique moi un peu, toi le Juste, le Parfait, le manichéen le plus Pur. »

Harry ne trouva rien à dire. Son cerveau essayait d'emmagasiner tout ce que Malfoy avait dit mais il était peu habitué à être en contact si longtemps avec le Serpentard et il ne s'était pas attendu à la teneur de la discussion. L'expression « le cerveau retourné » prenait soudain tout son sens pour Harry.

« Alors, Harry, tu n'as rien à dire ? » Demanda Malfoy dans un murmure d'une incroyable sensualité.

Il fixa attentivement le visage du Survivant et, une fois que ses yeux verts furent hypnotisés par ses prunelles grises, il avança lentement, dangereusement. L'air fut soudain chargé émotionnellement.

Harry tentait de réfréner les battements assourdissants de son cœur mais il lui semblait que son corps ne répondait plus à son esprit.

Draco s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Harry, sentant la chaleur du Gryffondor irradier son corps. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ses cheveux noirs plaqués par la pluie, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur d'envie mal contenue.

Avec une lenteur que Harry assimila à une torture, le visage de Draco se pencha sur le sien, et il plaça ses mains sur la nuque du Survivant afin del'attirer vers lui. Harry sentit aussitôt une forte décharge électrique des plus agréables courir de sa nuque à ses reins.

Les yeux toujours ouverts, Draco vint frôler de ses lèvres délicates la bouche pulpeuse de Harry dont tout le corps vibrait de désir.

Le Gryffondor entoura de ses bras puissants la taille du Serpentard et ce dernier appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi.

Mais Harry voulait plus, il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue goûter à l'exquise saveur de la lèvre inférieure de Draco. Le Serpent recula un peu Harry vit une lueur malicieuse dans son regard. Il se pencha à nouveau et il traça une ligne de baisers brûlante de la gorge à l'oreille de Harry en prenant tout son temps.

« Draco, gémit Harry, laisse moi t'embrasser. »

Draco prit alors ses lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux et Harry eut l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. L'Héritier le poussa contre le mur et il plaqua son corps contre celui du Survivant qui étreignait sa taille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco plaça une jambe entre celles de Harry et il ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent pour entamer une danse dont la sensualité arracha un gémissement à Harry. Il sentit le Serpentard sourire et il fut mortifié d'en comprendre la raison. Son excitation durcissait contre la jambe de Draco. Il savait qu'il était en train de rougir mais, lorsque le Serpentard recula, il perdit toute couleur à la vue du regard victorieux qu'il lui lançait.

L'Héritier se pencha doucement et murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, Potter, tu as envie de moi. J'espère que tu as aimé. Et maintenant, tu sais ce que tu rates. Ça doit être dur de me détester et me désirer en même temps. »

Il saisit son Eclair de Feu sur le sol et il tourna les talons, dos à Harry qui était horrifié.

« Au fait, ajouta-t-il, je n'ai pas ce problème étant donné que je t'aime autant que je te veux, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Maintenant bonne chance pour gagner le match de Quidditch, Petit Saint. »

A suivre…

Ok, pas de hurlements ! lol Mé non Draco n'est pas méchant, il est juste…oui bon, là il est un peu (beaucoup) pas gentil (carrément salaud), mais dans le prochain chapitre, il se rattrapera. Promis.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé, siouplait ?


	5. Sweet Sixteen

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES.**

Bon ok, le chapitre précédent était horriblement sadique sur la fin. Pardon (baisse la tête et regrette beaucoup beaucoup). Vous m'avez bluffée avec vos adorables (et révoltées) reviews. Merciiiii ! Le titre de ce chapitre est inspiré d'une chanson de Billy Idol, « Sweet Sixteen » (ben tiens !) que j'adore. (je sais, je sais, 90 d'entre vous vont se dire « qui c'est Billy Idol ? » mais c'est pas grave lol)

Quand vous verrez la longueur de ce chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai mis plus de temps pour updater, désolée du retard. Il fait quand même 28 pages Word ! Il faut savoir que je réponds au reviews dès que je les reçois, alors pour ceux à qui j'ai dit que le chapitre 5 sera moins long que le 4eme, je me suis plantée dans mes pronostics. Merci de le lire et à vos claviers si ça vous dit de laisser une review.

**La fin du chapitre va mettre en parallèle deux situations. La situation de Draco sera mise en italique.**

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et on la jalouse tous pour cela. Seule l'intrigue de cette histoire sort de mon pauvre crâne.

**RATING** : R parce que, des hommes vont s'aimer DONC si vous n'aimez pas cela, allez vite lire des fics hétéros. Il va y avoir un peu de violence dans ce chapitre alors voilà. Et des insultes aussi.

**REVIEWS** :

**Onarluca** : Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas craqué en route. Voici la suite, elle a été difficile à mettre en mot. J'avais les images dans la tête mais le vocabulaire faisait barrage. Enfin le voilà et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci beaucoup à toi.

A bientôt.

**Melhuiwen** : Ah merci ! Je voulais qu'on puisse voir avec les yeux de Draco et j'avais peur de ne pas y parvenir et tu me dis que j'ai réussi, je suis très contente.

C'est Goyle qui mate Draco, il est un peu maudit le pauvre. La prophétie ET Goyle, je ne l'ai pas trop arrangé sur ce coup là ! lol.

Tu as presque trouvé l'utilité de l'essence de Malfoy mais ne te tritures pas plus les méninges car la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre.

Pour les blessures, tu sauras tout dans le prochain chapitre (ou celui-ci, si je suis trèèès gentille lol.)

C'est vrai qu'à la fin, Draco merde un peu (Un peu ? carrément oui !) mais on sait bien qu'il est gentil, sauf qu'il est le seul à le savoir. Lol

Pour ce que Draco dit, j'ai relu les deux premiers tomes de Harry Potter, en me concentrant uniquement sur les agissements de Harry par rapport à Draco et c'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé injuste avec lui. En ce qui concerne les rumeurs idiotes que Draco lance, je voulais montrer qu'il avait encore des réactions d'enfant parfois. Il est toujours tiraillé entre deux choix : être adulte ou rester enfant (alors il fait un peu des deux), le bien et le mal (et il fait un peu des deux aussi).

Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à bientôt.

Bizzz Bizzz, « j'adore adapter ma technique à la manière d'un caméléon, sans pitié pour mater la rébellion. »

**Bibine** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment très touchée que jusqu'à présent, ma fic t'intéresse. Ptdr, pour « mais pourquoi est il si méchant ? »

PARCE QUE ! mdr

Ce que tu as ressenti par rapport à Draco est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer. Tu as tout à fait saisi. Il agit comme un salaud mais il n'est pas bête et on peut le comprendre. Tu as raison, pour le moment, Harry ne fait pas d'efforts pour le comprendre mais après ce qu'il s'est pris dans les dents, il va réfléchir.

C'est clair qu'en lisant, tu as dû tomber des nues en constatant que Draco allait embrasser Harry. Moi aussi en l'écrivant je me disais que ça ferait gros, par contre, je pensais que tout le monde s'attendrait à un sale coup de Draco.

Et pour moi, wow veut dire beaucoup, merci encore à toi, ça m'encourage à continuer.

Bonne lecture à toi. Bye bye.

**Zanzan** : hey ya ! Dracochouminou, je vais te payer un copyright et l'utiliser celui là ! lol Merci beaucoup à toi, et, moi aussi, c'est ce que je pense. Dire que Harry est le gentil et Draco le méchant, je trouve ça vraiment trop simpliste. Dans les livres de JKR, Draco n'est pas fan de Harry et je ne voulais pas le transformer en bon chienchien à son ry ry.

J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également.

**Margarita6** : Merci, je suis très touchée. Alors oui, Draco fait le salaud mais c'est vraiment comme ça qu'il est le mieux. Je ne dirais pas que Harry est con mais plutot qu'il se laisse avoir par ses hormones lol Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il se fait engueuler et embrasser en l'espace de deux minutes et il ne voit pas arriver le truc.

J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

Bizous.

**Tiayel** : Ok, c'est un tout petit peu sadique mais bon, ça va changer au bout d'un moment. En tous cas je te remercie de me dire ce que tu en penses, en plus c'est positif, je suis très contente. Comme tu l'as constaté, la psy des personnages et leurs émotions sont les éléments centraux de cette histoire alors pour ce nouveau chapitre qui est plus dans l'action, j'innove lol. Enfin j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture !

Bizzz.

**Vallou** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de m'avoir dit ce que tu en pensais. C'est vrai que pour moi, le jeu entre les persos, avec leurs émotions et leurs caractères bien trempés, prime sur le reste. J'espère que l'intrigue avec Voldemort n'aura pas l'air trop ridicule lol.

Tes encouragements me touchent beaucoup. Bonne lecture.

Bizous.

**Nekozumi** : coucou ! Merci mille fois pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'adore tes reviews hyper dynamiques. Mdr pour le masculin de femmelette ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas qu'on décrive Draco comme un petit trouillard qui se jette sur Harry en pleurant et qui a peur de son ombre. Voir dans le fait qu'il fuie le danger parfois, comme un manque de courage, ça m'hallucine. Il a juste l'instinct d'auto conservation.

Je compte bien continuer la fic car j'ai plein d'idées (quoique je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fasse 36 chapitres non plus lol). J'espère qu'elle ne perdra pas en qualité et qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin. Bonne lecture et à plus !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Ok, je veux bien vous prêter Tom et Daniel mais il faudra les rendre à la production pour le tournage du 4eme HP. Quelle coupe de cheveux aura Tom dans celui-ci ?

Merci bien d'avoir décapité la chose, mais j'en avais encore besoin. Bah, pas grave, je vais la recoudre vite fait avec du barbelé. Oui, elle se permet de frapper Draco et Goyle se permet de mater Draco. L'idée du débile qui bave devant lui me plait bien, on sait déjà que, quel que soit le choix de Draco, il suivra (et ça peut toujours servir un gorille dans un guerre !).

J'espère que vous avez digéré les paroles de Draco, il voulait juste être méchant avec Harry mais l'est il vraiment ? noooon (ou alors juste un tit peu).

Hermione est un perso que j'aime bien car elle représente la sagesse et le courage et je compte donner un minimum de cerveau à Ron aussi, quand même, parce que depuis le début, je l'ai un peu privé de neurones, le pauvre. Je ne sais pas encore, on verra selon mon humeur.

Le passage où Draco balance les vérités à Harry a été super facile à écrire (qui a dit que je soutenais les Serpentards ? ben c'est vrai.)

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews toujours dynamiques et drôles et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (comme je réponds pendant l'écriture du chapitre, je ne suis pas certaine d'updater à temps alors vous lirez peut être ça en rentrant et là, je vous dis « alors, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » lol)

Bizous à vous.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Merci pour ta review. Alors pour tout te dire, le slash n'arrivera pas tout de suite, en tous cas pas dans ce chapitre. Je suis en train de réfléchir à quand le placer et je vais lui apporter un soin particulier car je ne veux pas qu'il soit bâclé. J'espère que tu tiendras jusque là, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Grosse bise.

**Speedy-of-77** : Coucou. Waouh ! Merci ! Le compliment me touche d'autant plus qu'il vient de celle qui va vite mettre le troisième chapitre de A la Faveur de l'Automne ! (je trépigne aussi moi ! – mais bon, sachant que tu es en vacances ça ne va pas se faire, mais je peux quand même prendre mes rêves pour des réalités) lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il n'aura pas été trop attendu. Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt.

**AngyDémon** : salut et merci beaucoup ! C'est clair que mes chapitres sont longs (aie, foulure de doigts lol) et j'espère qu'ils ne se perdent pas trop dans les détails. Je suis partie dans l'idée de faire celui là un peu plus court mais, on parie que je vais me louper ?

Bonne lecture, pourvu que ça te plaise.

A bientôt.

**Céline 402** : Hello you ! Je te remercie, je suis très contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te séduira même s'il est moins basé sur la relation Harry/Draco. Quoi que je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas où l'inspiration va me porter lol.

A bientôt.

**Mel-Imoen** : Bonjour !

Merci pour ta review et merci de comprendre aussi bien ce que je tente de faire passer dans cette fic. J'espère que tu retrouveras la chanson qui te fait penser à Draco, je suis curieuse de savoir laquelle c'est.

Il est vrai que, pour l'instant, je soigne plus particulièrement le personnage de Draco, Harry doit sembler un peu effacé mais dans ce nouveau chapitre et les prochains, je lui redonne un rôle plus important à jouer dans la relation entre les deux, dans sa tentative pour comprendre Draco. C'est tout à fait ça, tu as raison, Harry est « cloué devant les révélations », je n'aurais pas pu trouver de meilleur terme.

Oui, je te comprends pour l'aide que Draco a apporté à Harry ; Je vais y revenir dans ce chapitre, ou le suivant, je verrai bien suivant mon inspiration. Ma façon d'écrire est un peu anarchique. Lol ça doit se sentir parfois.

Tu as encore une fois, bien senti le trouble de Harry, le fait qu'il soit emmuré dans la dualité de ses sentiments haine/désir. Pour l'instant il est plus spectateur que acteur dans ce qui lui arrive mais il va se ressaisir (vas y Harry, on y croit lol). Oops, je vais mettre cette phrase dans ce chapitre moi ! A y est, c'est placé !

Je suis extrêmement touchée par tes compliments. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic pourrait interpeller une auteur aussi talentueuse que toi.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop « fouilli », il est difficile à écrire car j'ai les images dans la tête et les mots me manquent pour retranscrire justement mes idées.

A bientôt !

**Poppy** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis. La phrase était tout à fait compréhensible ; ) C'est vrai qu'en lisant les bouquins, on peut se demander pourquoi Draco donne autant d'infos à Harry (bon ok, sur un ton qui laisse à désirer mais n'empêche qu'il en dit pas mal).

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt.

**Pithy** : Hey ya ! Merci d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste ! ; ) Meuh non tu n'es pas obsédée, je suis contente que ça t'ait fait chaud partout. Je suis vraiment touchée que tu penses que j'écris bien. Je vais essayer de rester sur la bonne voie. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est comme ça qu'on préfère Malfoy, c'est lui tout craché et ça fait son charme. Je pourrais écrire une fic de 200 chapitres sur son comportement mais je vais me retenir lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas perdu de son intérêt. A bientôt !

**Aerials** : Hello ! Merci de me dire ce que tu penses de mon histoire. C'est clair que les fringues de Draco, ça fait envie. Je pourrais écrire une fic entière à le fringuer lol. Sinon oui, il est méchant dans le chapitre 4 mais comme d'habitude, le vent va tourner pour lui. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Draco est plus humain, dirons nous lol. Biz.

**Céline S** : Ha mais elle est de retour pour me massacrer ! lol. Je suis contente que tes vacances se soient bien passées, avec le soleil (par contre, c'est dommage pour les accidents). Les deux anglais ont été tes sauveurs pour le coup du film porno (t'en fais pas, ça m'est arrivé aussi sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir deux bombes anglais, j'avais une copine qui se planquait derrière moi. Sympa.). Comme quoi, il ne faut pas dire qu'on n'aime pas les anglais lol.

Pour l'histoire, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour lire des fics sur des romances entre Draco et Harry si tu ne peux pas encadrer Draco lol.

Ne boude pas, je t'explique. Pour moi, Harry et Draco sont très différents et il faut du temps pour les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. En attendant, ils jouent à se dominer l'un l'autre (dans ce chapitre, c'est Harry qui va se ressaisir et Draco qui ne comprend plus rien.)

Et si je dis que Draco est plus puissant que Harry, c'est avec la bouche de Rogue et on sait à quel point Rogue favorise Draco. Je pars de l'idée que Draco, depuis son enfance est entraîné par son père pour les sortilèges. Et puis n'oublie pas une chose : le plus puissant et le plus fort, c'est celui qui reste lui-même. Et pour ça, c'est Harry le plus fort puisque Draco joue un rôle.

Pour le coup de l'Héritier de voldemort, je ne voulais pas d'une histoire toute simple dans laquelle Draco allait tomber directement tout cuit dans les bras de Harry. Je vois ça comme la chanson de Rolland, l'amour romantique où il faut surmonter des obstacles.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te réconciliera avec mon histoire.

Bisous

**Dark Lizard** : Merci d'apprécier l'histoire et le baiser du chapitre précédent. Pour savoir ce que Draco a pensé de ce baiser, c'est directement au début de ce chapitre lol Bien sûr, il y aura bientôt d'autres baisers etc… ; ) J'espère que ce cinquième volet saura être convainquant.

Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture et bizzz bizzz.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci et bonjour au Quebec ! Je suis très touchée par tes compliments, tu as illuminé ma semaine ! Je dois dire que tu as raison (entre nous bien sûr), Draco n'est pas insensible à Harry (non mais sérieusement, qui pourrait l'être ?). Il repousse celui qui risque de le rendre amoureux puisque pour lui, l'amour est une faiblesse (comptons sur Harry pour lui prouver le contraire.)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Il est un peu plus (carrément plus) violent que les autres, mais ça fait avancer l'histoire ; - )

Gros bisous.

**Lululle** : Merci pour ta review et très bon courage pour ton déménagement, c'est l'enfer tous ces cartons, il y a trois semaines, j'étais en plein dedans. J'ai bien aimé écrire le chapitre 4, avec les réactions de Draco. Moi aussi, je pense que Harry aurait dû lui serrer la main en première année. Et tu as vu juste : les choses vont s'arranger. Wow ! tu as trouvé le chapitre 4 fantastique ? Alors ça, ça me va droit au cœur. Merci mille fois !

Mdr pour l'histoire du petit sein (oops, faute d'orthographe non ? lol)

A bientôt.

**CHAPITRE CINQ : SWEET SIXTEEN**.

O

Les choses n'étaient pas sensées se passer de cette façon et Draco pestait contre lui-même. S'être mis dans une situation aussi dangereuse était la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait jamais faite. Il voulait humilier Potter ; il n'était pas censé AIMER l'embrasser.

Il avait juste voulu l'allumer un peu et partir dès que Harry l'aurait supplié de prendre ses lèvres. Mais l'Héritier avait perdu toute volonté en plongeant dans les deux océans d'un vert profond et pur de Harry Potter. Il avait voulu échanger un baiser avec lui, juste pour voir.

_Ouais ben t'as vu maintenant gros con ! _

Il n'aurait** pas** _dû_ aller jusqu'à approfondir le baiser. Il aurait dû arrêter avant.

_Mais non Malfoy, toujours plus malin que les autres ! Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?_

Il avait gagné le match de Quidditch, c'était déjà ça. Il avait fait son numéro de séduction pour déstabiliser Potter mais à présent, il avait l'impression qu'il se prenait un revers de manivelle et c'était TRES désagréable.

Après ça, forcément, Potter avait été incroyablement violent et mauvais joueur lors du match, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris Mme Bibine. Pour la première fois, les Serpentards avaient vaincu en se plaignant de la conduite des adversaires, au lieu de l'inverse.

Draco ôta son tee shirt et il examina son omoplate dans la glace. Elle était bleue depuis trois jours, depuis le match au cours duquel le coude de Harry s'était 'involontairement' cogné contre Draco.

_Pourquoi est ce toujours mon dos qui prend ?_ Se demanda-t-il amèrement en remettant son tee shirt._ Il est écrit 'défoulez vous gratuitement' dessus ou quoi ? _

Il avait seize ans ce jour même et à dire vrai, cela lui était bien égal. Sachant qu'il ne vivrait certainement pas jusqu'à sa majorité, il n'avait pas exactement envie de célébrer le temps qui passait.

Il était d'humeur morose, se remettant à peine du cauchemar récurant qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

On essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit, il le sentait et il parvenait à faire barrage, mais il n'était pas dupe, si l'occlumencie, qu'il pratiquait depuis toujours, repoussait l'envahisseur, elle ne pourrait pas grand-chose contre une potion ou un sortilège made in Voldemort.

Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, puis il s'habilla lentement, méticuleusement. Il n'avait pas faim mais il se rendrait quand même dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas question qu'il donne l'impression de fuir Potter. Il éprouvait un plaisir particulier à voir l'effet qu'il avait produit sur le Gryffondor.

Le lendemain du baiser, Draco avait été accueilli dans la salle par un regard meurtrier, mais quand l'Héritier avait fixé le Survivant avec indifférence, ce dernier avait tourné la tête et son malaise était presque palpable. Il avait passé tout le déjeuner le nez dans son assiette.

Quant au cours commun de soins aux créatures magiques qu'ils avaient eu l'après midi, Harry n'était tous simplement pas venu.

Draco éprouvait un plaisir sadique à le voir souffrir mais, dans le même temps, il se sentait coupable et triste pour son ennemi. Ses yeux verts d'habitude si expressifs s'étaient teintés d'une nuance plus sombre et ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés qu'à leur habitude, signe que le jeune dieu vivant se négligeait.

Draco s'en voulait d'avoir terni une telle beauté naturelle et l'étincelle de bonté qui faisait briller les pupilles de Potter comme des joyaux lui manquait. Il en était troublé.

_Draco, tu es appelé à devenir le Mal Absolu et je doute que trouver Potter horriblement sexy soit compatible avec cette fonction._

_J'ai pensé 'sexy' ? Ok, relativisons. Je suis un homme, l'Heritier de Voldemort, excusez moi du peu, et je viens de me dire que Potter, un autre homme, aspirant à la canonisation, était sexuellement attirant ? Il y a forcément une explication. Et elle a intérêt d'être bonne parce que, soudainement, JE FLIPPE A MORT !_

_Non, ce n'est qu'une pulsion homosexuelle typique de l'adolescence. On se cherche et on expérimente. C'est juste une pulsion, ça va passer. J'ai lu un truc à ce sujet._

_Tout va bien._

Il chassa d'un revers de la main la pensée des lèvres brûlantes de Potter sur les siennes, de son avidité à sentir leurs langues se caresser, comme s'il voulait goûter sa saveur. Jamais personne n'avait savouré Draco comme l'avait fait Harry. Draco se connaissait, il risquait de faire payer à Potter l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui et il se surprenait à vouloir éviter cela.

_Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Potter. Ne joue pas avec les allumettes si tu as peur du feu_.

O

O

Harry s'habillait avec des gestes fébriles. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, ressassant sans cesse sa conversation avec Malfoy et l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il était horrifié, scandalisé et écoeuré d'avoir pu, ne serait ce qu'une minute, tomber dans le piège. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de croiser au détour d'un couloir, celui qui avait été l'objet de son désir. Mais c'était fini à présent. Malfoy n'était plus qu'un être maléfique que Harry devrait éliminer un jour.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait constamment pour oublier l'odeur divine de la peau du démon.

Sa senteur particulièrement douce était gravée dans la mémoire olfactive de Harry et, chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il pouvait le sentir.

Sa mémoire tactile, elle, avait enregistré la chaleur rayonnante de sa peau et Harry avait l'impression que depuis leur contact si rapproché, la chaleur de Draco se diffusait en lui comme un venin, à l'instar de ses mots.

_Joyeux anniversaire connard_, pensa Harry. _Si seulement tu avais pu ne pas naître. Tout cela est encore de la faute de Voldemort. S'il n'avait pas voulu d'Héritier, le couple Malfoy n'aurait pas offert au monde cet être … oh mon Dieu… cet être dont la beauté n'a d'égal que la cruauté !_

Il ne voulait plus réfléchir à cette maudite matinée au cours de laquelle Malfoy lui avait fait l'affront suprême. Il se sentait déprimé et pas seulement parce qu'il avait touché le paradis et que dès qu'il avait voulu y entrer, Malfoy lui avait claqué la porte au nez en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais connaître une telle plénitude.

Il éprouvait un malaise immense en pensant que peut être, Malfoy avait raison en insinuant que l'image qu'il avait de lui-même ne coïncidait pas avec la réalité de ses actes. Etait il aussi intransigeant et aveugle que l'Héritier le laissait entendre ?

Et Malfoy avait il réellement envoyé Dobby le prévenir du danger ? Harry voulait savoir mais, paradoxalement, il ne cherchait pas à trouver la réponse. Aller trouver l'elfe dans les cuisines et lui demander la vérité aurait été chose aisée, mais Harry avait peur que Dobby ne confirme les propos du Dragon. Dans ce cas, cela ferait une raison de moins de le haïr et le Survivant n'avait qu'une seule envie : haïr Malfoy de tout son être. Avec encore un peu d'entraînement et d'auto suggestion, il y parviendrait certainement. Il ne supportait plus d'être spectateur de cette situation. Il devait se ressaisir, devenir acteur de sa vie, c'était pour lui une question de survie psychique.

Il finissait de lacer ses chaussures lorsque ses amis pénétrèrent bruyamment dans le dortoir en pleurant de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amuse tant ? » demanda Harry.

« Content de voir que tu es sorti de ton mutisme, Harry, déclara Seamus Finnigan avec un sourire. Ce qui nous fait rire, c'est ce que Luna Lovegood nous a raconté hier soir, quand tu te terrais sous les couvertures. »

Neville Londubat se remis à rire de plus belle en se tenant à Dean Thomas pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Notre ami Malfoy a des problèmes, intervint Ron en essuyant ses larmes de joie. Hier, il avait cours commun de Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles et c'est parti dans tous les sens. Juste avant que Mc Gonagall arrive, Cho Chang a commencé à hurler sur Malfoy, et comme il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle lui a piqué le devoir noté qu'ils devaient rendre et elle l'a déchiré en morceaux. »

Il s'interrompit, aux prises avec son fou rire.

« Et comme Chang ne voulait pas que Malfoy puisse lancer un sortilège de réparation, elle a couru jeter les morceaux dans les toilettes ! s'exclama Seamus. Résultat, quand Mc Gonagall a ramassé les devoirs, Malfoy n'a pas rendu le sien. Elle lui a dit qu'il aurait un A car il était inadmissible d'agir comme un enfant alors qu'on est en sixième année, et Préfet de surcroît. Il lui a mal répondu alors elle lui a ajouté une retenue et elle a enlevé 40 points à Serpentard ! Content le Préfet !

- Pauvre petit garçon riche, ajouta Ron en souriant. C'est papa qui ne va pas être content. J'espère qu'il va nous en débarrasser.

- Ouais, acquiesça Seamus, un bon petit Avada Kedavra et plus de fils de pute pour nous gonfler avec ses sarcasmes. Ce jour la, je fais la fête devant chez les Serpentards !

- Le mieux c'est qu'à la sortie du cours, Pansy Parkinson est allée demander des comptes à Cho Chang et devinez ! On ne sait pas ce qu'elles se sont racontées mais au final, elles se sont battues comme des Moldues, déclara Neville en jubilant. Ouah, j'aimerais bien que deux femmes se battent à cause de moi.

- J'aimerais mieux qu'elles soient dans mon lit, les deux femmes, » affirma Dean en provocant l'hilarité.

Harry ne parvint qu'à esquisser un pauvre sourire. L'idée que Malfoy puisse avoir des problèmes aurait été une jouissance sans nom il y a quelques mois mais à présent, cela ne le faisait plus rire. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à penser que Malfoy risquait d'être battu par son père. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant non plus à l'imaginer mort.

Quelque chose d'autre l'empêchait de rire. Il devait savoir. Il se tourna lentement vers ses camarades et demanda :

« Vous connaissez Blaise Zabini ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il vit dans leurs yeux qu'ils le croyaient à la limite de la folie.

« Bien sûr qu'on connaît Zabini, répondit Ron. C'est un des putains de chiens de Malfoy. Un Serpentard de merde.

- Non, je veux dire, précisa Harry. Connaissez vous personnellement Zabini ? Avez-vous déjà parlé avec lui ?

- Non mais c'est quoi cet intérêt pour lui ? Tu veux te taper un bad boy de chez Serpentard ? Demanda Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Franchement à ta place, je choisirais Malfoy, lança Neville. Quitte à se faire un pourri, autant choisir leur souverain. ET puis Malfoy a de la classe.

- Nom d'un Troll, j'ignorais que tu étais sensible à la Malfoy touch, Neville ! s'exclama Ron. Il passe son temps à t'humilier.

- Et alors ? On ne parle pas de baiser son cerveau, ni ses manières, mais son joli petit cul. Je suis sûr qu'il est chaud comme la braise, répondit Seamus.

- Attendez là, il y a d'autres mecs, à part moi, qui aiment les femmes dans ce dortoir ? demanda Ron avec une expression de totale incompréhension. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse trouver Malfoy sexy. C'est au-delà de l'entendement pour moi. Je vais vomir !

- Mais tout le monde aime les filles ici et Seamus aime les deux sexes, remarqua Neville. Moi, je parlais de Malfoy physiquement par rapport aux autres Serpentards c'est tout. Mais j'ignorais que tu ne cracherais pas sur Malfoy, Seamus.

- Ah mais si je lui cracherais dessus ! Et je lui ferais un tas d'autre trucs salasses. C'est le must des salopes lui. Rien que d'y penser ; putain, prendre sauvagement Malfoy, ça doit être le pied. Surtout qu'il doit être vierge de ce coté là. »

Les autres, à part Dean, éclatèrent de rire et Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Il supportait difficilement d'entendre les fantasmes écoeurants de Seamus. Un sentiment de rage commençait à couler dans ses veines et bientôt, il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Il tenta de se convaincre que oui, Malfoy méritait qu'on parle de lui de cette manière mais il n'y parvenait pas. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés, Harry avait senti du désir pour lui, mais il désirait le caresser tendrement, comme pour célébrer sa beauté et la douceur de sa peau ; il n'imaginait pas qu'on puisse vouloir le rudoyer.

Ceci étant dit, il haïssait Malfoy. Il le maudissait, vraiment.

_N'est ce pas ? Oh Merlin, je t'en prie. Je le hais, hein ?_

Il secoua la tête et revint se mêler à la conversation.

« .. . Et mettre ce putain de Serpentard à genoux, disait Seamus.

- J'en ai marre ! S'écria Harry alors que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et que les sourires se figèrent. Putain mais Malfoy a le pouvoir sur vous ! Regardez vous, vous passez votre vie à parler de lui ! Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez déjà discuté avec Blaise Zabini et vous finissez par vouloir…ah, je ne peux même pas le dire !

- Ok, Harry, reste tranquille, déclara Dean. On rigolait c'est tout. Et pour te répondre, non, je ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi donc Zabini est bien où il est, tant qu'il n'est pas près de moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai copiner avec un putain de Serpentard, ajouta Ron.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on fait de la discrimination juste parce qu'il est à Serpentard ? demanda Harry.

- Mais non ! s'exclama Seamus. Tu sais bien qu'on n'est pas comme ça. Je suis persuadé que c'est une tête de con, c'est tout. »

Harry sentit soudain le besoin de parler avec Blaise Zabini pour savoir si Malfoy lui avait menti et, au passage, pour savoir ce que Malfoy appelait « adorable. »

Il décida de tenter de l'aborder le plus vite possible en espérant qu'il soit, en effet, conforme à l'idée qu'il se faisait des Serpentards, c'est-à-dire odieux.

_Je déteste Malfoy, _pensa-t-il en quittant le dortoir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. _Je le hais. _

Il fut vite rejoint par ses camarades de dortoir qui s'excusèrent de l'avoir choqué. Ron semblait particulièrement ennuyé des propos qu'il avait tenus et dès que les autres furent pris dans leurs conversations, il se tourna vers le Survivant et Hermione.

« Harry, dit il avec une mine contrite, tu sais bien qu'on ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'on a raconté. C'était juste une conversation entre machos débiles. Personne ne veut de mal Malfoy.

- Je me fous pas mal de ce que vous voulez à Malfoy, répondit Harry. C'est un con, et ce n'est pas un scoop. C'est juste que, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas nous raconter ce qui s'est passé le jour du match ? demanda Hermione avec douceur. Nous savons qu'il t'a fait quelque chose. Tu n'es pas le genre à brutaliser les gens sans raison.

- Je n'ai pas brutalisé Malfoy.

- Un peu quand même, déclara Ron. Je t'ai vu faire, Harry ; tu passais plus de temps à essayer de lui faire mal qu'à chercher le Vif d'Or. »

Il dû s'interrompre car Harry fixait la porte avec un regard haineux. Draco Malfoy venait de faire son entrée, majestueux avec sa cape qui volait autour de lui, comme un vaporeux nuage noir. Il scruta l'assemblée avec une indifférence glaciale, puis il s'assit entre Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur amusée lorsque Zabini lui parla et il lui répondit en souriant sincèrement.

Harry sentit la pointe acérée de la jalousie se planter dans son cœur et il se répéta intérieurement :

_Malfoy est une merde. Je le hais._

« Harry, reprit Ron. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais Malfoy est sclérosé émotionnellement parlant. Il ne saura que te blesser. En t'intéressant à lui, tu joues avec le feu.

- Je sais, je me suis déjà brûlé, répondit Harry avec résignation.

- Et pourquoi Malfoy serait il forcément mauvais ? Interrogea Hermione d'un air excédé. Pourquoi personne n'envisage votre relation comme un ciment entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

- Il n'y a aucune relation entre nous, remarqua Harry. Et pour ma part, je n'en veux pas. »

Hermione lui lança un regard lourd de sous entendus mais ne dit rien. Harry préféra fuir mais à peine était il sorti de la Grande Salle que Dean Thomas le rattrapa, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Harry, déclara-t-il. Je suis très embêté au sujet de cette conversation qu'on a eu sur Draco Malfoy et les Serpentards. Ça m'ennuie que tu croies que j'ai des préjugés. J'ai vécu avec les Moldus toute ma vie et j'ai moi-même été confronté aux stéréotypes alors je ne veux pas que tu imagines que j'ai des idées préconçues. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une voix traînante et profonde interpella Dean. Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini avec mauvaise humeur.

« Tu veux encore chercher la merde Malfoy ? Demanda Dean. C'est quoi ton problème ? Trouve toi des amis et arrête de faire chier le monde ! »

Malfoy le fixa froidement, les mâchoires serrées puis un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main, une plume logeant sur sa paume.

« Je voulais juste te dire que tu avais fait tomber ta plume, Thomas. »

Dean observa Draco longuement avant de marmonner : « quel sort lui as-tu jeté ? Un truc qui fait mal je suppose. »

Harry se perdait dans la froideur métallique des yeux de l'Héritier alors que ce dernier gardait un visage impassible, la main toujours tendue, ignorant superbement le Survivant.

« Tu as raison, Thomas, répliqua Draco. Je lui ai jeté un sort qui fait très mal. Un sort que seuls les Serpentards connaissent. Mais comme c'est juste une plume, elle ne va pas trop souffrir. »

Il fit lentement pivoter sa main afin que la plume en tombe. Il reprit sa route et, alors qu'il les dépassait, il ajouta :

« Alors comme ça, Potter, on parle de moi dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors ? C'est si touchant que je crois que je vais vomir ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire des infidélités à Weaslaid !

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy, répondit Harry. T'es qu'une merde. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, te la taper à mort, tu restes une merde. C'est comme ça, accepte le et arrête de te croire au dessus de tout le monde. »

Malfoy allait lui envoyer une réplique cinglante à la figure mais Zabini le prit par le poignet pour l'entraîner vers les cachots du professeur Rogue. Leur cours commun de potions devait commencer une demie heure plus tard.

Harry prit seul la direction des cachots, presque heureux d'arriver en avance une fois dans l'année. Dès qu'il vit Draco assis par terre, un livre dans les mains, l'air concentré, il n'eut pas le courage de supporter un autre affrontement. Il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. C'est là qu'il vit Blaise Zabini qui travaillait sur le devoir de potions qu'ils devaient rendre le jour même.

_Tiens Malfoy, _pensa Harry en esquissant un sourire, _tu m'as dit qu'il était adorable. Tu n'as pas mentionné qu'il était paresseux au point de s'y prendre à la dernière minute pour faire ses devoirs. On dirait Ron et moi !_

Il s'approcha lentement et, d'un air décidé, il s'installa à la table du Serpentard.

« Salut, Zabini. » Dit il en souriant.

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant, médusé, puis il répondit d'une voix peu assurée.

« Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

- C'est marrant, je pensais que tu dirais un truc breveté Malfoy du style 'que me vaut l'horreur' ?

- Ben tu pensais mal, déclara Blaise. Tu es venu pour parler de Draco ? Quoi que tu en penses, Potter, il n'est pas mauvais. Je sais que tu es au courant pour la prophétie mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de lui montrer ce qu'est le Bien.

- Je n'étais pas venu parler de Dra…Malfoy, mais puisque tu abordes le sujet, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais il n'entend rien et il m'a descendu en flammes. »

Blaise s'autorisa un sourire triste avant d'ajouter : « Il est comme ça. Fier. Mais au fond, il a une peur bleue, elle est presque palpable quelque fois. Je sais qu'il me tuerait s'il savait que nous parlons de lui ensemble mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Tu sais cette prophétie merdique dit que sa beauté n'aura d'égal que sa cruauté. C'est faux. Sa beauté est bien au dessus de tout cela. Sa cruauté n'a d'égal que son désir de vengeance. Avoir le pouvoir absolu pour ne plus subir.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Alors c'est vrai. Son père le bat !

- Non » Zabini se mit à pâlir mais il parvint à se ressaisir. « Je pense que Draco a le droit de vivre comme il l'entend, et pour cela, il devra s'allier avec toi. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est capable de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par pur esprit de contradiction, juste pour ne pas te choisir toi.

- Que puis je y faire ? Je voudrais vraiment qu'il soit à mes cotés. Enfin, de notre coté, parce que moi, je me fous pas mal de lui. »

Blaise éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don de mettre Harry très mal à l'aise. Enfin, il murmura : «C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Dis moi, pourquoi es tu venu me voir ?

- Je voulais parler avec toi. Draco m'a dit que j'avais des préjugés sur les Serpentards et il t'a pris comme exemple. Il m'a expliqué que tu étais adorable mais que je n'en savais rien car je vous jugeais mal.

- Ouah ! Il a dit 'adorable' ? Je crois qu'il a raison, je suis adorable et vous l'ignorez. Mais je pense que c'est cette histoire de compétition entre maisons qui nous monte à la tête à tous. Vous, les Gryffondors, vous croyez que nous sommes tous de parfaits Mangemorts en herbe, alors que pratiquement aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite marcher sur les traces de ses parents. La servitude n'est pas une vie. Nous, nous pensons que vous êtes les lèches cul de Dumbledore. Les Serdaigles prennent les Poufsouffles pour des idiots. Nous faisons ça aussi à Serpentard.

- Alors on est tous des pourris ? C'est trop dur à admettre. Vous les Serpentards, vous n'avez jamais été tendres avec les autres maisons.

- Je sais, mais c'est parce que nous avons la réputation d'être des sorciers adeptes de magie noire. Cette réputation n'est pas nouvelle et chaque Serpentard de première année se retrouve étiqueté et la seule chose qu'il ait au final, c'est nous. Je veux dire, nous devons toujours être entre nous car les autres élèves nous craignent ou nous détestent. La Maison Serpentard fonctionne en circuit fermé depuis trop longtemps, et ce n'est pas volontaire. Bof, c'est dommage mais on n'y peut rien.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais envisagé être ami avec un Serpentard. Vous êtes tellement méprisants.

- C'est comme ça. On fait bonne figure. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler avec toi, Potter, cette conversation était même très intéressante, mais je dois absolument finir ce boulot pour Rogue si je ne veux pas qu'il me mette en retenue avec toi.

- Copie sur moi, ça ira plus vite, proposa Harry en sortant son devoir de son sac. »

Blaise protesta quelques instants puis, sous le regard insistant de Harry, il se mit à copier le devoir. Harry était conscient des murmures étonnés des élèves qui croisaient le Serpentard et le Gryffondor ensemble, aimables et souriants.

Ils arrivèrent en retard dans le cours du Professeur Rogue qui enleva cinq points à Gryffondor, et aucun point à Serpentard. Harry surprit le sourire satisfait de Draco et une furieuse envie de le gifler traversa le corps du Survivant. Il parvint à se retenir au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Draco, qui travaillait avec Pansy Parkinson, était toujours amusé de voir son professeur préféré s'en prendre à Harry. Il avait été le seul professeur à ne pas s'extasier devant Celui Qui A Survécu et cela plaisait particulièrement à l'Héritier.

Il était occupé à verser le jus de salamandre dans sa potion de force lorsque tout bascula.

Il sentit soudain sa tête devenir plus lourde et il dû se battre pour garder les yeux ouverts. Pansy lui parlait, il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais il n'entendait plus rien. Rien d'autre que cette voix qui murmurait chaleureusement dans son oreille :

_Bientôt, Héritier. Bientôt je me trouverai en ta Maléfique Présence. Que cette date reste marquée à jamais comme la date de nos retrouvailles, la date de tes seize ans. _

Draco était hypnotisé par la séduction qui émanait de la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fixa un point à l'horizon et il crispa les doigts sur le rebord de la table en essayant de reprendre ses esprits mais rien ne changea. La voix de Voldemort continuait à le bercer.

_Je veux voir avec tes yeux. Montre moi le Survivant._

Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry et il posa sur lui son regard absent. Harry su immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Draco Malfoy pouvait lancer un nombre incalculable de regards différents, mais jamais on n'y lisait l'absence. Sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler férocement. Il fit un signe de tête au Serpentard qui restait totalement statique et il constata que ses longs doigts étaient accrochés au rebord de la table, comme s'il essayait vainement de se lever. Harry commençait à se sentir inquiet, une force invisible lui martelait le coeur. Il vit Parkinson secouer le Serpent mais rien n'y fit.

_Voici qui est très intéressant, _entendit Draco dans sa tête. _Le cœur de Celui Qui A Survécu bat plus vite à la vue de mon Héritier. J'en rirais si je n'étais pas si possessif. _

Draco secoua la tête alors que Pansy appelait le professeur Rogue.

_Bientôt mon enfant des Ténèbres, très bientôt. _

Plus rien.

Draco sentait que son esprit était libéré de l'envahisseur. Il était épuisé. Il regarda les lèvres du Professeur Rogue bouger. Il voulu répondre qu'il allait bien mais les mots restaient coincés dans gorge. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

Une nausée vertigineuse lui retourna l'estomac. Il posa son front dans la paume de sa main et il respira profondément. Une main apaisante exerça une douce pression sur sa nuque. Il leva les yeux et il plongea dans les émeraudes magnifiques de Harry.

Sa tête tournait. Potter le fixait intensément, une inquiétude adorable se lisait sur son visage.

Draco ferma les yeux et tous les sons lui parvinrent à nouveau. Les voix angoissées de ses camarades, l'incompréhension des Gryffondors et Rogue qui demandait à Potter de le conduire à l'infirmerie.

« Pas lui. » Murmura Draco en sentant Harry le prendre par la taille.

« Si, moi, lui répondit Harry à l'oreille. Nos destins sont liés, Draco.

- Merde, » lança Draco avant se sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Même sur le point de s'évanouir, le Serpentard restait fier, c'était finalement plus amusant que désespérant.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Draco ne se montra dans aucun cours, ni dans la Grande Salle. Harry dû admettre que la présence du Serpentard lui manquait et Ron ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer de lui à ce sujet.

« Ben qui tu vas mater maintenant ? » avait il demandé en riant, ce qui provoqua une superbe bataille de sorts de chatouillements entre les deux Gryffondors.

O

O

On était samedi et Draco sortait pour la première fois depuis l'évènement du cours de potions. Le soleil brillait, même si la température chutait et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller faire son devoir d'Arithmancie au bord du lac, au calme. Il revêtit rapidement un jean noir et un pull over, col cheminée gris foncé. Il prit sa veste trois quart en cuir noir, puis il traversa la salle commune des Serpentards sans mot dire. Goyle, qui lisait un livre sur le grand canapé, lui lança un regard implorant en l'interpellant.

« Où vas-tu si tôt Drake ? Tu ne veux pas venir déjeuner avec nous ? Ou bien je peux t'accompagner ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Drake, répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Je vais faire mes devoirs, je n'ai pas faim, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi. Ça te va ?

- Excuse moi. »

Draco avait envie de hurler à son acolyte d'arrêter de se laisser faire comme un Poufsouffle mais il se mordit la lèvre. Il était trop tôt pour se brouiller avec tout le monde.

« Putain Goyle, dit il avec une mine atterrée, chaque fois que je te vois lire un livre, ça me fait un choc. »

Il quitta la salle sans dire un mot et il se dirigea vers le lac.

Une fois arrivé, il s'installa contre un arbre et il commença à travailler studieusement.

Il n'avait pas écrit trois lignes qu'il entendit un craquement de branches.

_Putain Goyle ! Lâche moi ! _

Il leva les yeux et le nouvel arrivant, inconscient de sa présence, fit quelques pas vers le lac. Draco cligna des yeux pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours, puis il dû admettre qu'il s'agissait bien de Potter.

Une force et un charme sauvages se dégageaient de son corps dessiné à la perfection. Le hâle de sa peau contrastait violemment avec la température extérieure. Il avait plutôt l'air de revenir des Bahamas. Draco vit pour la première fois le magnétisme presque animal qui émanait du corps du Gryffondor. C'était quelque chose de totalement troublant.

Draco baissa les yeux, pour les relever aussitôt et constater avec horreur qu'il était en train de détailler chaque centimètre du corps de son ennemi ; de ses cuisses fermes et incroyablement bien dessinées, en passant par le tee shirt bleu vert que le vent collait contre son ventre plat, pour finir sur ses épaules larges.

Harry Potter était tout ce que Draco n'était pas et ce dernier le détestait aussi pour ça. Potter donnait une impression de contrôle, de chaleur sensuelle, de gentillesse et d'harmonie quand Draco pensait renvoyer une image glaciale, hautaine, lugubre et tourmentée.

_Non mais tu vas arrêter de le materDraco ! Moi, je prends du plaisir à regarder ce con ? IL FAUT VRAIMENT QUE JE ME TROUVE UNE FILLE ! _

Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Ce dernier se retourna vivement et Draco lut la surprise dans son regard de jade. Il tourna subitement les talons en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « scuse … chavais pas qu't'étais là… merde. »

Alors qu'il partait, Draco se leva d'un bond et le retint par le poignet. Aussitôt, le Gryffondor se figea. Il se retourna très lentement, fixant d'un regard dur la banquise grise de ses prunelles.

« Attends Potter, il faut que je te parle.

- Tu m'excuseras Malfoy, mais j'ai toujours la trace de ton pied sur ma fierté depuis notre dernière conversation, alors on va attendre un peu avant de se la jouer civilisés. Je n'ai plus envie d'être à moins d'un mètre de toi, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- Mais tu semblais inquiet pour moi pendant le cours de potions, remarqua Draco un peu déstabilisé par le comportement du brun.

- Et alors ? Oui j'étais inquiet. Mets ça sur le dos de mon foutu complexe du héros, comme tu l'appelles si bien.

- C'est vrai ? » Demanda Draco avec une petite mine boudeuse.

_Non mais je rêve ! Quel putain de salaud de séducteur ! _Pensa Harry. _Merlin, pourquoi faut il qu'il soit si étonnamment beau ? _

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, capitula Harry. Dis moi, de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- Du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter, je crois que la bataille finale est pour très bientôt. »

Harry l'observa longuement. Rien ne laissait présumer que le Serpentard mentait et Harry préféra l'écouter plutôt que de risquer une autre catastrophe comme celle qui était arrivée à Sirius. Un pincement lui étreignit le cœur à cette pensée. Il avait tant besoin de son parrain pour démêler ses sentiments envers Malfoy. Un voile de tristesse vint éteindre la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux du Gryffondor.

« A quoi pense tu ? » Demanda Draco.

_Comme si j'allais te le dire, _songea Harry.

« A mon parrain, » répondit il en se giflant mentalement de ne pas savoir tenir sa langue.

Draco fonça les sourcils.

« Sirius Black ? Comment était il ?

- Formidable, et innocent. Putain Draco, c'est tellement injuste ! Je trouve enfin une personne qui m'aime comme un père, quelqu'un qui représente la famille que je n'ai jamais eue et on me le prend ! »

_Mais putain pourquoi je te dis ça moi ? Depuis quand je te raconte ma vie ? Surtout pas à toi ! Et depuis quand je t'appelle par ton prénom ? _S'indigna Harry.

« C'était ma marraine, déclara Draco d'une voix éteinte et traînante.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ma marraine qui a tué Black. Bellatrix Lestrange, cette salope du Seigneur des Ténèbres, est ma putain de marraine. »

Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur. Puis il observa Malfoy avec compassion. L'Héritier lui fit un sourire triste avant d'ajouter :

« Il faut croire que j'ai des prédispositions pour le coté sombre.

- Non, toi tu n'es pas comme elle, ni comme ton père. Enfin je crois. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de potion. Explique moi pourquoi la bataille finale est si proche.

- C'est évident, Potter, affirma le Prince des Serpentards en reprenant contenance. Tout le monde sait que Voldemort est de retour, donc il n'a plus de raisons d'attendre. Plus vite il attaque, moins vous êtes préparés.

- Et toi, tu seras où au moment de l'attaque ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, Potter. J'aimerais vraiment vivre en paix, sans être emmerdé avec ça.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Malfoy, tu ne vivras pas en paix tant que Voldemort sera dans le coin. Il faut que tu fasses un choix, et vite. Pourquoi viens tu me prévenir, et pourquoi m'as-tu aidé par le passé, si tu veux rejoindre l'armée de Voldemort ?

- Justement, parce que je ne sais pas quel camp choisir. Je t'ai aidé car je ne voulais pas que Voldemort revienne. Je souhaitais protéger mon père. Mais j'ai été conçu et j'ai été élevé pour devenir le parfait Mal Absolu, et je suis assez doué, reconnais le.

- Tu as encore du chemin à parcourir mais, oui, j'admets que tu es particulièrement sadique. Voldemort va t'adorer. »

Au lieu d'obtenir le sourire escompté, Harry vit le visage de Draco s'assombrir.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser, il avait juste essayé de le détendre et d'obtenir un de ses merveilleux sourires. Il s'approcha de lui et il emprisonna sa main dans les siennes. Draco haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« Relaxe, Draco, dit il d'une voix qui sonna étrangement grave et douce pour le Serpentard. J'essayais juste d'être aussi sarcastique que toi, il faut croire que j'ai encore des progrès à faire dans le domaine. »

Draco s'autorisa un sourire sans joie et il retira sa main. La proximité de Potter le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur de cette sensation étrange et inconnue qui s'emparait de son corps et qui mettait son cœur dans un étau. Il savait que le ressenti était réservé aux faibles, et il refusait d'être considéré comme tel. Il alluma une cigarette et il resta un moment perdu dans la contemplation du bout incandescent, puis il prit la petite tige entre ses lèvres pour inhaler la fumée.

Harry resta interdit devant le spectacle magique de la fumée sortant des lèvres entrouvertes du Prince de Glace. Cette image était très chargée sexuellement parlant et Harry en vint à se dire que tout ce que faisait Malfoy était intensément sensuel.

Mais il ne sombrerait plus. C'était hors de question, même si la beauté froide en face de lui faisait actuellement les pires efforts pour retenir ses sarcasmes.

« Tu sais ce que ce truc fait à ton organisme ? demanda Harry pour cesser de fantasmer sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Malfoy, entre lesquelles il pourrait glisser sa langue et retrouver la saveur tellement parfaite de l'ange blond.

- Je doute que ça ait le temps de me tuer, ironisa Malfoy. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Draco entreprit de raconter à Harry ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de potion.

« Je croyais que tu étais excellent en occlumencie, constata Harry.

- Je le suis, affirma Draco, mais je pense qu'il s'est servi d'une potion ou d'un filtre. Quelque chose qui contient un peu de moi et qui lui donne accès à mes pensées. Je sais que c'est un évènement isolé et qu'il n'est rentré qu'une fois dans ma tête mais je n'aime pas ça. Je sais qu'il peut communiquer avec toi aussi. C'est bizarre, il m'a dit que ton cœur battait plus vite quand tu me regardais. Tu crois qu'il peut voir des choses qui n'existent pas ?

- Non, déclara Harry en fixant le sol. Il a bien compris ce qui se passait. Ne me demande rien, je me l'avoue à peine à moi-même alors à toi…c'est hors de question.

- Potter, tu… ?

- Excuse moi Malfoy mais, quel mot n'as-tu pas compris dans « Ne me demande rien » ?

- Ok. Sache que tu devrais te méfier de ce ressenti. C'est une pure perte de temps et d'énergie.

- Mon Dieu Draco, comme je te plains. Ta vie est si triste, et tu ne fais rien pour l'embellir.

- Je sais, c'est sinistre mais c'est ce que je suis. »

Le Serpentard avança la main vers la joue de Harry mais ce dernier le retint. Il lui embrassa légèrement la paume, juste une petite pression d'une intense sensualité. Un frôlement qui fit remonter des frissons le long du bras de l'Héritier.

« Ne joue pas à ça, Draco, déclara Harry d'une voix basse, presque menaçante. Tu as oublié ? Tu m'aimes autant que tu me veux, c'est-à-dire pas du tout ? C'est bien ça, Draco ? »

Une émotion indéchiffrable passa sur le visage du Serpentard. Il avait l'air pris au piège, Harry en était presque touché. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement ; il était bien déterminé à mener la danse.

« Je…heu…c'était juste un truc comme ça, pour te faire mal, murmura Draco.

- Tu as tapé juste. Je t'admire pour ça. Mais tu vas gentiment me foutre la paix et sortir de ma tête. Si un jour tu sais ce que tu veux, je serai peut être encore là. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le poignet de Draco avant de le lâcher et de faire demi tour.

« Comment ose tu ? J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, Potter ! » Cria le Dragon alors que Harry était déjà loin.

« Je sais, » murmura Harry avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « Je sais, Draco. »

O

O

Harry et Draco ne s'adressèrent plus la parole après leur conversation près du lac. Draco se contentait le lancer ses remarques cinglantes au Gryffondor qui lui répondait en l'arrosant copieusement d'insultes diverses et variées.

Novembre apporta le froid mordant et les deux ennemis s'ignoraient toujours royalement. Draco s'était endurci, n'hésitant plus à jeter des sorts à quiconque se tenait sur son chemin. Les paroles de Zabini trottaient dans la tête de Harry avec insistance. Il avait raison : Malfoy agissait par pur esprit de contradiction, juste pour énerver le Gryffondor.

Harry avait envie de lui parler mais sa fierté lui interdisait de bouger. Il devait se contenter d'admirer de loin la beauté surréaliste du pâle Serpentard. Lorsqu'il passait devant lui, Harry respirait son odeur, comme on inspire la drogue qui libère l'esprit en emprisonnant le corps. Il se sentait fort et en même temps très affaibli par le manque que Malfoy faisait naître en lui.

Il était complètement dépendant du briseur de cœurs blond, mais il n'hésitait pas à se sevrer plutôt que de laisser le Serpent lui empoisonner le cœur.

Décembre vint ensuite, et avec lui la neige. Le château et ses alentours étaient d'une blancheur immaculée.

_D'une blancheur aussi pure que la peau de Malfoy_, pensa Harry en se retenant pour ne pas se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier le contact et la vision du Serpentard ?

Ce dernier semblait épanoui ; il venait de rompre avec Padma Patil, qui n'en fit pas un drame, elle.

Elle expliqua à sa sœur Parvati, une Gryffondor qui répétait tout dans la salle commune, au grand regret de Harry, que Draco était une merveille au lit et que ça allait lui manquer. A part ça, il était fermé à toute conversation le concernant alors elle préférait aussi qu'ils soient séparés car il lui parlait plus en tant qu'ami que lorsqu'ils étaient amants.

Harry arriva en retard au cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques de Hagrid. Il se plaça immédiatement entre Ron et Hermione. De là, il observa la majestueuse forme de Draco Malfoy, emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver, les joues rosies par le froid. Vision enchanteresse du Mal dans tout ce qu'il avait d'innocent.

Blaise Zabini, qui sautillait à coté de Draco pour se réchauffer lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et l'Héritier le gratifia d'un de ses rares et oh combien précieux, vrais sourires. Un sourire que ses yeux aciers accompagnaient, brillant d'une lueur mutine.

Son regard croisa celui de Harry et il le fixa, un sourcil relevé, le défiant de continuer à l'observer. Il était clair que le Serpentard n'avait pas aimé la façon dont Harry l'avait remis à sa place. Harry le fusilla de ses prunelles assombries et il tourna la tête en direction de Hagrid.

Le demi géant était très excité à l'idée de leur montrer de nouvelles créatures « épatantes, » en rapport avec l'hiver. Il s'agissait en fait de Pinguvores (N/A ouais ben je suis pas JKR pour trouver des noms de dingues pour les bestioles ! lol).

C'étaient des espèces de pingouins d'un mètre, de couleur bleu ciel, qui avaient l'air tout à fait innofensifs et qui dont la salive était très recherchée pour fabriquer diverses potions contre les gerçures notamment. Malfoy soupira bruyamment puis il déclara assez fort pour être entendu de Hagrid :

« Et la prochaine fois ça va être quoi comme conneries ? Des vers luisants ? ouuu, j'ai peur. »

Il fixa les créatures un moment avant de décréter : « c'est mignon ces trucs. »

Il avança la main pour en caresser un et, sans attendre, le bec rempli de dents se planta dans la main droite du Serpentard. Aussitôt, Blaise et Goyle se précipitèrent pour faire lâcher prise à la créature. (N/A : non, je ne répèterai pas le nom du machin, j'ai trop honte !)

Draco retira sa main, serra le poing comme pour frapper l'animal mais il se retint en criant :

« Fils de pute ! La putain de lui, il m'a déchiqueté la main ce con ! »

Ron éclata de rire avant de remarquer :

« Malfoy, ton vocabulaire n'est pas très aristocratique.

- Ouais ben je t'emmerde Weaslaid ! Ça fait mal ces conneries ! C'est bien Hagrid ça ! Vous allez, au moins une fois avant les ASPICS, nous montrer une créature digne d'intérêt ?

- Ta gueule Malfoy ! Cria Harry. Souffre en silence pour une fois ! »

Draco lui lança un regard assassin mais il ne répondit rien. Il se tourna vers Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bulstrode qui se mirent à le plaindre, torpillés d'angoisse à l'idée que leur Prince puisse perdre l'usage de sa main.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Zabini croisa son regard et sourit également en montrant son camarade d'un signe de tête. Il était clair que Malfoy n'avait rien.

Mais il était si beau lorsqu'il jouait les pauvres petites victimes. Harry se figea, il ne venait quand même pas de penser qu'il aimait la façon stressante qu'avait Malfoy de se plaindre pour un rien ?

« Arrête de le mater comme ça, on dirait que tu vas te le faire au milieu du champ, murmura Ron. C'est écoeurant, c'est Malfoy.

- Hein ? Je ne le matais pas, se défendit Harry en rougissant. C'est juste que…avez-vous remarqué sa pomme d'Adam ? Je n'y avais jamais fait attention avant. Elle est très sexy.

- Harry ? Tu fais une fixette sur la pomme d'Adam de Malfoy ? demanda Ron en s'étranglant de rire, suivi par Hermione.

- Non, c'est juste que je viens de le remarquer c'est tout. Putain, j'adore sa chevalière et son anneau. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça lui donne un air…

- …con ? » Coupa Ron en riant de plus belle. Il jeta un œil à la main droite de Malfoy. Il portait la chevalière des Serpentards à l'annulaire et un anneau en or, frappé du sceau de la famille Malfoy à l'auriculaire. Cela mettait en valeur ses longues mains pâles mais de là à trouver cela sexy, il y avait une limite. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et il lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour l'inciter à parler.

« Harry, quand tu t'arrêtes sur les petits détails, c'est que tu es amoureux.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne peux pas l'encadrer ! »

Il risqua un regard vers Draco et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa cicatrice se mit à lui marteler le front mais il resta statique, observant le moindre mouvement du Serpentard.

Pansy le secoua mais il était parti, loin. Elle poussa un cri.

O

_Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy entouraient un chaudron fumant. _

_« Ajoutons l'essence de l'Héritier, » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en versant du liquide d'une de ses précieuses fioles. « Et maintenant, le sang qui rappelle à lui l'être Elu. »_

_Lucius et Narcissa se coupèrent chacun l'intérieur de la main et ils laissèrent leur sang se mêler à la mixture du chaudron pendant que Voldemort chantait une incantation._

_Draco ne bougeait plus, le souffle court il attendait la suite. On entrait dans sa tête mais quelque chose était différent. Il n'était plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait et il se sentit glisser dans un tunnel sans fin. _

_Il termina sa course sur un sol glacial._

_O_

Harry vit le Serpentard tomber à genoux. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Le Prince se releva et sembla fixer un point imaginaire à gauche de Harry.

« Ron, hurla-t-il, va chercher Dumbledore ! »

Zabini était choqué mais il eu la présence d'esprit d'ordonner à Pansy Parkinson de courir chercher le professeur Rogue. Hagrid était terrifié, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucune réponse ne vint à part « magie noire. »

O

_« Qu'est ce que… » Demanda Draco en se relevant, le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée. Il tourna la tête et il vit ses parents, leurs visages reflétant une fierté immense. Il leur fit un signe de tête mais il n'osa pas parler._

_Nagini vint se lover contre lui et il le caressa distraitement. _

_Et enfin, il le vit. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait à deux mètres de lui. Draco se força à penser à autre chose qu'à la laideur inqualifiable de Voldemort. Il avait envie de s'enfuir._

_Il se concentra pour garder une respiration calme, qui ne trahirait pas les battements effrénés de son cœur. _

_Sa bouche était sèche et ses yeux brûlaient. Il sentait une sueur froide remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais il gardait une apparence calme et indifférente. _

_« Viens à moi, Enfant des Ténèbres. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. _

_- Agenouille toi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ordonna Lucius._

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, je ne m'agenouillerai pas devant vous, répondit Draco en se demandant s'il on souffrait lorsqu'on mourrait. Je suis l'Héritier et par conséquent, je ne me soumettrai à personne._

_- Comment ose tu ! » S'exclama Lucius en lui jetant un sortilège de projection. _

_Draco vola dans les airs et son dos heurta violemment un mur. Il retomba lourdement. Il sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche et sur sa lèvre._

O

« Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Blaise à Dumbledore, avec un regard angoissé.

Ils virent les lèvres de Draco bouger mais encore une fois, ils n'entendirent aucun son. Le professeur Rogue était muet, le regard rivé sur son élève chéri, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. C'est à ce moment que Draco s'éleva à deux mètres du sol avant d'être arrêté par un mur invisible.

Pansy Parkinson poussa un hurlement et elle se mit à pleurer en gémissant le nom de Draco.

Hermione couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour étrangler le cri qui naissait dans sa gorge.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était impuissant à aider l'ange blond. Il vit le sang couler sur sa lèvre et il serra les poings. L'angoisse qu'il éprouvait était insupportable. Son cœur se déchirait. Sa cicatrice allait le consumer.

O

_« Endoloris ! » _

_Lucius Malfoy s'effondra à terre, en proie à une douleur sans nom. Draco l'observa d'un œil distrait, presque méprisant. Il se savait testé et il ne voulait rien montrer. _

_« Finite » prononça enfin Voldemort en se dirigeant vers Draco. Il lui tendit la main et l'Héritier la saisit pour se relever. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa ses cheveux et il prit son visage dans ses deux mains._

_« Il est parfait. Un joyau d'une pureté fantastique. La pureté de sa peau, de ses traits… » Il se tourna vers Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. « Tu avais raison Narcissa, il est au-delà de mes espérances. Lucius, mon ami, je n'hésiterai pas à te soumettre à nouveau au sortilège impardonnable si tu essayes encore une fois de soumettre mon Héritier. »_

_Bellatrix vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et Voldemort la repoussa. _

_« Pas avec lui, » ordonna-t-il. « Il est ton filleul et tu dois mourir pour lui s'il le faut. Comme Black est mort pour Potter. En parlant de Potter, donne moi accès à tes souvenirs, Draco. Montre moi notre ennemi commun. »_

_Draco laissa Voldemort prendre son visage entre ses mains et il fut stupéfait de constater à quel point il fascinait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le Mal pénétrer dans son esprit, en prenant bien soin de cacher les épisodes au cours desquels il avait plus ou moins aidé Potter. Voldemort le lâcha soudain et éclata de rire. _

_« Draco, mon Enfant, j'ai trouvé en toi une arme redoutable, dont j'ignorais la portée. Potter est amoureux de toi ! Tu vas pouvoir le détruire sans peine. »_

_Il caressa la joue du Serpent avant d'ajouter : « comment pourrait il ne pas aimer ce trésor de pureté ? Que le rituel commence ! »_

_Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il allait souffrir, il le sentait. Il bloqua son esprit, s'autorisant juste à penser que Voldemort était la chose la plus laide qu'il avait jamais vue. Même ce Dudley, le cousin de Potter, qui avait littéralement bavé sur lui, n'était pas aussi repoussant._

_« Levita ! » Prononça Voldemort. _

_Lentement, Draco s'éleva à un mètre cinquante au dessus du sol, allongé sur le dos, les bras légèrement écartés, les paumes tournées vers le plafond. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur sa respiration. Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe et il s'intima l'ordre de se calmer, pour ne pas décevoir ses parents. _

_Voldemort vint caresser son front. _

_« Le moment est venu, Héritier, de tester ta bravoure et ta résistance. »_

_Je n'ai aucune bravoure, pensa Draco, et maintenant, vous pouvez me laisser partir ?_

_« Parle moi Fourchelang, ordonna Voldemort._

_- Je ne parle pas Fourchelang », répondit Draco d'une voix claire et posée._

_« Crucio ! »_

_Le corps du Serpentard se trouva en proie à une douleur intense et il dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour résister. Sa peau se cisailla par endroits, laissant le sang émerger lentement. Enfin, la concentration qu'il avait eu tant de mal à apprendre dans son enfance, lui vint en aide et il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, juste la sensation du sang qui lui chatouillait corps. _

_Il tourna la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_« Je ne parle toujours pas Fourchelang. »_

_Voldemort l'observa un instant puis il fit face à Lucius et Narcissa._

_« Vous avez fait un travail excellent avec lui. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un résister aussi bien à ce sortilège. Crucio ! »_

O

Dès qu'il vit le corps du Serpentard s'élever au dessus du sol, Dumbledore renvoya les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle furent autorisés à rester.

Ils étaient impuissants, ne pouvant que regarder le corps de Draco se couvrir de coupures. Le sang de l'Héritier vint lentement goutter sur la neige, la couvrant d'une multitude de taches rouges.

C'est en voyant la douleur sur le visage de l'ange blond que Harry comprit qu'il l'aimait follement, éperdument et que sa plus grande faiblesse serait Draco Malfoy, l'être le plus compliqué qu'il avait jamais rencontré, celui qui serait peut être amené à le tuer ; car Harry savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne pourrait pas lancer l'ultime sortilège à son amour.

« Professeur Dumbledore, demanda-t-il sans quitter le blond des yeux, que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que les élèves étaient en sécurité à Poudlard.

- J'aimerais savoir exactement ce qui arrive pour venir en aide au jeune Malfoy, répondit le directeur. Nous avons protégé les élèves contre les agressions extérieures, mais nous n'avons pas pensé à les protéger contre leurs familles, c'est là notre erreur. Et c'est à cause de cela que notre jeune Préfet se trouve prisonnier de Voldemort.

- Monsieur, comment peut-il être à deux endroits en même temps ? Interrogea Ron.

- Il s'agit de magie noire dans sa forme la plus puissante, intervint Rogue. L'enveloppe charnelle de Dra…M. Malfoy est avec nous, mais son esprit et la projection de son corps, appelons cela son aura physique, se trouvent en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. M. Malfoy ressent la douleur et c'est son corps inhabité qui en porte les séquelles.

- Comment est ce possible ? Questionna Harry. Et comment peut on l'aider ?

- Il faut un rituel précis, une potion pour être exact, déclara Dumbledore. Voldemort a dû se procurer de l'essence de son Elu. Il suffit de récupérer l'eau dans laquelle il s'est baigné, ou avec laquelle il s'est lavé les mains par exemple. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours insisté pour qu'il lance le sortilège de verrouillage après être passé dans la salle de bain des préfets.

- Nom d'un vampire ! S'exclama Ron. Il ne le faisait jamais et je passais mon temps à me disputer avec lui à cause de ça ! Et comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il fait ensuite ?

- Ne cherchons pas plus loin alors, lança Rogue. Il y a quelqu'un à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'école. Pour la suite, il lui a certainement fallu le sang de Lucius et Nacissa Malfoy pour rappeler à eux leur propre sang, à savoir leur fils, et une incantation a fait le lien entre Dra…M. Malfoy et les Mangemorts. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Potter, je n'étais pas au courant ! Et pour répondre à votre question précédente, on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Nous devons nous contenter d'attendre. »

Harry désespérait et Ron vint placer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules en regardant fixement le corps de Draco. Il était fasciné et horrifié à la fois.

Le Serpentard fut pris d'une nausée, puis il fut secoué de spasmes, luttant contre une atroce douleur. Personne ne remarqua l'étincelle qui jaillit au bout de son pouce.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Cria Zabini. Ils le soumettent au Doloris ! Il faut arrêter ça ! »

O

_Draco fermait les yeux, comme si le fait de ne rien voir ôterait l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait. Il supplia intérieurement de ne pas être soumis au sortilège du Doloris car il était incapable d'y résister. _

_Prière vaine d'un enfant qui veut encore croire qu'il aura une petite chance. _

_Il sentait la sueur envahir son visage, lui qui ne transpirait pratiquement jamais. _

_Sa gorge et ses yeux brûlaient et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se sauver loin et de ne plus jamais se sentir fasciné par les yeux de Voldemort qui le regardaient presque chaleureusement. _

_Bellatrix vint caresser sa joue et il sentit la nausée monter en lui. Elle lécha amoureusement la sueur sur la tempe de Draco et il ne pu se retenir. Il tourna la tête de l'autre coté et il vomit. _

_Voldemort vint l'essuyer et il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Puis il leva sa baguette et il cria : « Endoloris ! »_

_Draco laissa la douleur s'emparer de tout son corps. Il voulait mourir. Mais l'instinct d'auto conservation fut plus fort et il lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir. _

_Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Voldemort abaissa sa baguette et Draco tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Il reçut le second Doloris sans s'y attendre, immédiatement après. _

_« Tu as des prédispositions mon jeune joyau. Bientôt tu maîtriseras parfaitement l'art de la magie sans baguette. »_

_Il souleva ensuite la manche de l'adolescent et, en récitant une incantation, il enfonça une dague dans le poignet droit de Draco. Le jeune homme se retint de hurler. Il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse. La douleur laissa bientôt place à une torpeur qui lui fit penser que tout allait finir d'ici quelques minutes. Il fut le premier à comprendre que Voldemort, emporté par son excitation, lui avait trop profondément tranché les veines. _

_Il recueillit le sang de l'Héritier dans une coupe en or et il le but. Il clama une autre incantation et il s'ouvrit le poignet, recueillant le liquide rouge dans la même coupe. Il soutint la tête de Draco pendant que celui-ci retenait un haut le cœur en buvant le nectar de l'horreur. Il sentit une force nouvelle entrer en lui et il comprit que Voldemort et lui venaient de partager leurs pouvoirs._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sonda Draco qui hocha lentement la tête tout en s'interrogeant sur le moment où quelqu'un découvrirait enfin qu'il se vidait littéralement de son sang. Il se sentait fort et faible à la fois, un picotement très désagréable s'emparait de son bras droit et il avait froid. Très froid. _

_« Dis à Nagini de venir se prosterner devant moi, » ordonna Voldemort._

_Draco ouvrit la bouche et il se mit à parler Fourchelang. Sa voix était faible et presque inaudible, mais Nagini fit exactement ce que Draco lui avait demandé. Bellatrix applaudit fortement et Narcissa pleura de joie. Mais Draco était surtout touché par la fierté qu'il lisait sur le visage de son père._

_Un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux. Il était conscient de sa position, des bruits qui l'entouraient mais il ne voyait plus rien. _

_Je vais m'évanouir, pensa-t-il. Mon père va me tuer. _

_O_

Harry avait poussé un cri d'angoisse en voyant l'amas considérable de sang que Draco perdait. Il était là, perdu, agenouillé sous le corps de son aimé et il le suppliait de revenir.

Il avait vu ses mâchoires se crisper lorsqu'il avait été soumis au sortilège impardonnable.

Il l'avait vu se mordre la lèvre inférieure et un mince filet de sang en était sorti pour descendre le long de sa joue et aller tâcher ses cheveux blonds.

Draco semblait plus pâle que jamais. Harry voulait le rejoindre et le sauver mais il savait que cela était impossible. Il pensait que la souffrance la plus atroce était celle provoquée par le sortilège du Doloris. Il comprit en contemplant les mâchoires serrées de Draco qu'il n'en était rien. La pire des souffrances était de voir l'être qu'il aimait, se faire torturer et être condamné à le regarder agoniser lentement.

Rogue se mit à murmurer des incantations rapides et Dumbledore expliqua qu'il tentait de faire revenir le Serpentard. Crabbe se joignit au professeur de potions et, la voix tremblante d'angoisse, il se mit à réciter l'incantation, à la grande stupeur des autres spectateurs.

Seul Harry ne se préoccupait de rien d'autre que de cette longue main rougie par le sang qui coulait le long des doigts et des poignets pour venir terminer sa course sans bruit dans la neige.

Il ne fut pas conscient que Draco relevait légèrement la tête.

« Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Hermione en voyant les lèvres blanches du Serpentard se teinter de rouge. Il lui fait boire du sang ! »

Harry se releva subitement et il fut horrifié.

« Ne fais pas ça, Malfoy ! Ordonna-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Hello le génie, intervint Goyle à la grande surprise des autres, tu crois qu'il est en position de parlementer là ? Je t'explique : il refuse et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le tue. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus, déclara Hermione. Ils partagent leurs pouvoirs, c'est ça ?

- Toi, remarqua Ron, le jour où tu diras que tu as vécu quelque chose plutôt que de l'avoir lu, ça va nous faire une choc.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, déclara froidement Zabini. Mon ami est en train de se vider de son sang et maintenant, grâce à Hermione, on sait pourquoi. Je doute que tes sarcasmes nous aident Weasley. »

Ron leva les mains en signe de reddition et il partit rejoindre Harry qui l'étreignit brièvement avant de s'écrier, le regard fixé sur le corps de Draco :

« Oh non ! Pas encore ! »

O

_Il reçut le sortilège du Doloris une nouvelle fois de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas vu mais il avait entendu la voix de sa marraine prononcer le mot pendant que Voldemort lui disait de se concentrer sur sa haine et sur sa douleur pour faire de la magie sans baguette. _

_« Vous allez le tuer, Maître ! » S'écria Lucius. _

_« Il est l'Héritier, il survivra. Je veux qu'il aille au-delà de ses possibilités. Je veux qu'il cesse d'être borné ! Il sait faire, je le sens ! »_

_La douleur lui transperça le corps de part en part et il serra les dents. _

_Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche et un hurlement contenant toute sa souffrance sortit de sa gorge. Il sentit une puissance brûlante lui traverser les bras et il serra les poings pour les rouvrir aussitôt. _

_D'immenses raies de lumière parurent sortir de ses doigts pour se rejoindre en un faisceau à deux mètres au dessus de lui, accompagné par ses cris. _

_O_

Ils regardèrent tous la lumière qui avait jailli soudainement des doigts de Draco, en même temps que son hurlement déchirant. Le faisceau fit exploser la cime d'un arbre puis ce fut le calme plat.

Le corps inerte de l'Héritier sembla flotter dans l'air une longue minute avant de retomber lourdement dans la neige rougie.

C'était fini.

Harry se précipita vers le corps gelé du Serpentard. Il entendit à peine Dumbledore déclarer : « de la magie sans baguette. Nous devons à tout prix garder Draco près de nous. Il serait trop dangereux autrement. »

Harry s'agenouilla et il prit le corps glacé, inanimé de son Amour dans ses bras. Il caressa lentement son front. Il respirait à peine et la pâleur de son visage, mêlée au sang lui donnait l'air mort.

« Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie. » Murmura Harry contre le front du Serpent.

Enfin, deux prunelles grises se découvrirent sous les longs cils mais elles étaient vides, comme aveugles.

Draco sentait des bras qui le tenaient tendrement, irradiant son corps d'une chaleur qu'il croyait avoir perdue à jamais. Il avait froid mais l'étreinte lui rendit un sentiment qu'il croyait envolé quand il était entre les mains de Voldemort : le sentiment d'être en sécurité.

Il reconnaissait la voix qui lui parlait mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

Un spasme lui chamboula l'estomac et il vomit, soutenu par ce corps si rassurant. Une main amie tenait ses cheveux.

Il entendit quelqu'un dire qu'il devait être conduit immédiatement à l'infirmerie et il songea que c'était en effet, une excellente idée. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de que sa tête ne retombe sur le torse de sa source de chaleur. Il s'était évanoui.

A suivre…

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Je sais, il était loooong lol

Si vous vouliez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je serais ravie.


	6. Voyage au coeur de la Pensine

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et je vous remercie de me lire et de me reviewer, ça me fait avancer. Je dois dire que vous me bluffez toujours avec vos commentaires si gentils et parfois intransigeants. **Je dois dire à certains reviewers que j'ai passé plus de temps à écrire qu'à lire des fics ces temps ci alors je suis désolée, j'ai commencé certaines de leurs fics et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de leur laisser un tit mot.** Promis, je vais me rattraper dès demain.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et de ses distributeurs. Seule la présente histoire m'appartient.

**RATING : **C'est toujours un R, pour les scènes qui seront légèrement décrites dans ce chapitre (non, c'est pas le lemon ! pardon.), pour le vocabulaire, pour la violence. Pour les homophobes, même chose que pour les 5 précédents chapitres : on parle de relations entre hommes donc il faut nous laisser maintenant.

**AUX REVIEWERS**

**Syl2Sy : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 5. Merci beaucoup à toi de continuer à me lire. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. A très bientôt !

**Onarluca : **salut et merci de me rassurer sur le chapitre 5. J'avais peur que ma vision de la rencontre entre Voldemort son Héritier soit un peu ennuyeuse mais visiblement, tu n'as pas été ennuyée. Yes ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Buckwits** : Merci d'adorer ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture. Bizzz

**Zanzan : **Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 5. Les choses avancent effectivement mais le choix du camp va se faire un peu attendre (pas trop non plus mais juste ce qu'il faut, lol). Thank you very much for the review. J'espère que tu aimeras lire ce nouveau chapitre.

**AngyDemon** : La vache ! On ne m'avait jamais écrit une aussi gentille review ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment, et ça ne ma saoule pas du tout ; - ). Pour moi, il est important qu'il se passe une chose qui bouge dans chaque chapitre (imagine le même chapitre coupé après la conversation de Harry avec Blaise, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à mon avis.) et je suis contente que tu l'aies remarqué. La scène avec Voldemort n'a pas été facile à écrire mais je pensais bloquer bien plus que ça. En tous cas si tu as pu visualiser la scène, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Pour ce qui est d'écrire mon propre livre, j'y ai déjà pensé mais je ne pense pas être assez sure de moi pour ça. J'ai des centaines d'histoires en tête mais aucun courage pour m'y consacrer sérieusement. Qui sait ? En tous cas je t'offrirai tous les exemplaires de ma bibliographie, signés et avec une photo de moi (sourire ravageur à la Gilderoy Lockhart ! mdr).  
Je te fais un énoooorme bisou et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Bibine** : Coucou ! Merci mille fois pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Mdr, oui, oui, je voulais que, dans la situation d'urgence, Crabbe et Goyle aient de subites connexions neuronales. Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Tu as très bien vu, Draco et Voldemort n'ont pas fait qu'échanger leurs pouvoirs, un début d'explication se trouve dans ce chapitre et l'illustration dans le prochain. Pour Dumbledore, je l'ai volontairement évincé car je préférais que ce soit Rogue, quelqu'un en qui Draco a confiance, qui agisse.  
Tu as raison, la façon dont Harry réalise à quel point il aime Draco est triste, mais je le voulais ainsi parce que le personnage de Harry est profondément beau et il retire de la beauté dans chaque chose, même les pires. Et comme je ne vois pas Draco se bouger le popotin affectivement parlant, j'ai fait en sorte que Harry ait eu peur de le perdre pour qu'il reste à ses cotés, sans pour autant devenir le toutou de Draco (alors là, ça me ferait mal ! je les veux sur un pied d'égalité.). En tous cas j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira (là encore, je colle un petit électrochoc à Harry, mais c'est pour le rendre plus fort.)

A bientôt

Bonne lecture (je suis partie pour faire long je crois lol)

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Hey ya ! Oui, tu m'as déjà reviewé et je t'en remercie. La relation de Draco et Harry va, en effet se développer et Voldy n'aura qu'à la fermer (bon, ok, je ne l'écrirai pas exactement comme ça mais c'est l'idée générale lol).

Gros bizzzous à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Snitchychan** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Alors je ne vais pas ruiner la suite, mais je vais quand même te dire que Harry va jouer un rôle plus important, plus actif. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. A bientôt !

**Margarita6** : ça c'est très gentil. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (sinon je me jette par terre en pleurant lol). A bientôt. Big bizzz

**Melykumo** : Salut. Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée que ma fic soit une de tes préférées. Draco ne va pas tout de suite réaliser (explications dans ce chapitre) et Harry va devenir plus actif. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre qui bouge moins mais qui est aussi plus dur. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

**Shunrei** : Merci beaucoup de lire cette fic et de me dire ce que tu en penses. Pour ce qui est de Draco résistant à Voldemort, je dirais qu'avant de résister à Voldemort, il va devoir résister à ses parents et c'est là que réside le problème. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir tout ça par toi-même. Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture.  
Bises.

**Mel-Imoen** : Coucou toi ! Alors là vraiment, je dis MERCI ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. La scène avec Voldemort devait être le 'gros morceau' de cette fic et ouf, j'en suis venue à bout.  
Il était important pour moi que Draco se montre un peu plus sensible pour rééquilibrer la balance entre Harry et lui.  
Zabini a une place importante car il est pour moi, l'homologue Serpentard d'Hermione.  
Quant au rituel avec l'échange sanguin, c'est clair qu'il prenait racine dans celui du retour de Voldemort dans le 4eme livre (ah ah ! J'explique plus bas dans ce chapitre ; - ) On a senti que je haïssais Bellatrix ? J'ai été horrifiée d'écrire qu'elle léchait le visage de Draco en sueur mais sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'elle ferait bien ce genre de chose écoeurantes tellement elle me semble folle.  
Cette histoire de Voldemort qui comprend les sentiments de Harry avant que lui-même ne s'en rende compte va me permettre de rebondir sur certaines situations, en tous cas tu as bien vu certains détails que je voulais justement mettre en avant. Bravo.

Je vais écouter Dunkerque pour voir un peu les paroles, je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça donne.  
Encore merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre t'intéressera.  
A bientôt.

**O Pacific** : c'est clair qu'il a dû connaître de meilleurs anniversaires le petit Draco. Merci à toi de m'encourager et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. A bientôt.

**Lexy-Kun** : Bonjour. Que dire à part : merci ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Tu as absolument vu juste par rapport à ce que je tentais de faire passer comme idée, et tu as compris exactement où j'allais. C'est important pour moi d'avoir un retour sur ce que je fais, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, car ça m'aide à progresser. Je suis contente aussi que Zabini ait autant de succès dans les reviews, j'avais envie de faire de lui l'intelligent et le logique, afin de montrer que Hermione de chez Gryffondor n'est pas la seule. ; - )  
Sinon, je te tape dans la main pour marquer mon accord ! Tu as exactement compris l'image que je donne de Dumbledore. C'est pour cela qu'il ne bouge pas plus que ça pour aider Draco, car il le prend pour un pantin, pour lui, Draco n'est qu'une menace alors il faut qu'il rejoigne les gentils ; C'est la vision que j'ai de Dumbledore, il est prêt à sacrifier tout le monde pour venir à bout de Voldemort, tout le monde à part Harry (j'ai l'affaire Sirius Black encore coincée en travers de la gorge. S'il avait tout expliqué à Harry, comme Black le voulait, les choses auraient été différentes. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue.) Il me fait penser au gourou d'une secte, qui aurait son adepte préféré.  
Je suis désolée de t'avoir toute retournée, c'est la dernière fois. Si, c'est vrai. Enfin, après le chapitre 6, il n'y aura plus d'hémoglobine pendant un bon moment (mais le chap 5 restera le pire). J'espère que tu supporteras encore celui-ci, même si Voldemort n'est pas dans les parages. Il explique l'origine des marques sur le dos de Draco.  
Encore merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture, je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes celui-ci aussi.

**Céline S** : Coucou ! Alors si Draco a gagné le match, c'est justement parce qu'il a bouleversé Harry avant, sinon bien entendu, il n'aurait pas gagné. Soyons logiques. Je commence à montrer le vrai Draco, c'est-à-dire celui qui est troublé par Harry mais qui a du mal à l'admettre (c'est difficile à admettre quand tu as passé ton temps à le faire chier.)  
Alors pour la magie sans baguette, c'est comme ça, j'y tiens. Je ne vois pas ça comme un pouvoir magique qui se travaille mais plus comme un don, comme Harry est doué pour les Patronus. Reste que la magie sans baguette n'aura pas un rôle très important dans l'histoire, elle jouera un rôle mais pas énorme. Et si Harry ne sert pas à grand-chose dans ce chapitre, c'est toujours par rapport au fait que je ne veux absolument pas que sa relation avec Draco soit une relation de sauveur à victime. Je les veux à égalité. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu sauver celui qu'il aime va lui permettre de travailler pour devenir le meilleur, mais bon, je ne le voyais pas planter Draco alors qu'il souffrait pour aller s'entraîner vite fait. Ça n'aurait pas du tout été logique. Le rôle de Harry dans l'histoire est d'abord d'amener Draco à vouloir combattre les forces du mal, et ainsi, il le sauvera. Harry vient, pour la première fois de voir la souffrance de Draco, il faut lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, sinon tant pis, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

Bisous.

**Yami Aku** : J'hallucine ! Alors là, crois moi ou pas, j'étais en train de flâner sur et je suis tombée sur ta fic 'Les yeux du Cœur' et j'ai lu le début que j'ai adoré. Je comptais te laisser une review générale au dernier chapitre. Comme il est 1h10 du matin, je me dis « stop pour ce soir » et je vais voir mes reviews, et tu es là ! C'est marrant.  
Je trouve étrange que tu n'aies pas eu le 5eme chapitre, il est en ligne depuis hier (je réponds aux reviews dès que je les reçois, d'où le décalage que tu constateras lol). En tous cas, merci à toi pour ta gentille review et non, je n'ai pas honte de vous avoir laissé sur une fin aussi sadique. Mdr. Mais si j'ai honte. C'est pour ça que je vais essayer de faire des fins de chapitres moins abrupts, si j'y arrive. Lol J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chaptire (je sais, je le dis à tout le monde mais je le pense lol).  
bizzzz.

**Vif D'Or** : Hello ! Tu aimes Billy Idol ? J'en suis heureuse, tous les gens que je connais me disent « c'est qui ? » lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me va droit au cœur, je suis touchée de pouvoir te faire sourire avec mes écrits, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre scotchera un joli sourire sur ton visage, je te fais de gros bisous.

**Melhuiwen** : Coucou ! Ah mais quelle horreur d'avoir fait une séance de spiritisme chez toi ! Moi j'en faisais toujours chez les AUTRES mdr, ça fait trop peur et je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer si on peut collectivement créer des gens avec qui on communique, ou si on parle vraiment à des morts. En résumé : a peur moi, et tu m'as fait peur avec Adeline ! J'espère que tu t'en es remise et que tes parents t'ont laissée dormir avec eux lol. Et non, ta review ne m'a pas fait rire, ces trucs là me font flipper. Je suis désolée d'en avoir rajouté à ta peur avec le chapitre 5, je ne le ferai plus. Pour Seamus l'obsédé (c vrai que c'est général !), il m'en fallait un de chez Gryffondor et j'aime bien Dean alors ce sera Seamus mdr (Neville, non, je ne peux pas.)  
Pour la scène près du lac, je suis contente que les émotions que je voulais faire passer aient été perçues parce que je me demandais si ça allait le faire. Mais oui, ils sont quand même un peu concons sur les bords. J'espère que tu les trouveras mignon dans ce chapitre (croisement de doigts lol).  
Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt. 'Tombe sous le charme pour de meilleurs lendemains'.

**Maliciaslytherin** : Mais non, je ne l'ai pas achevé lol. On va dire que c'est une façon de le faire renaître plus puissant. Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu en pensais (et je ne peux pas achever Draco, je l'adore). Bisous.

**Quelqu'un** : Merci pour ta review et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est très sanglant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à la limite du gore mais bon, il fallait en passer par là pour faire avancer l'histoire. Ce chapitre est un peu dur, dans un autre registre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci de me lire et à bientôt.

**Tiayel** : Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça, mais oui, je pourrais bien être une Serpentard sadique. Lol Merci pour tous ces compliments, ils m'encouragent à continuer (dans la voie du sadisme ! nooooon bien sûr). Je te remercie aussi d'avoir vu que, pour moi, c'était le relationnel entre les personnages qui primait sur la trame avec Voldemort et je suis contente que l'évolution soit satisfaisante à ton goût. C'est la première fois que je lis que mon chapitre était trop court lol (il y en a qui dorment encore pour se remettre de sa longueur). Bref, ta review a illuminé ma journée, et je vais de ce pas continuer le prochain chapitre, histoire que tu ne meures pas d'impatience ; - ) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizzz Bizzz et à bientôt.

**Nekozumi **: Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise et je te remercie pour ton soutien et pour tous les compliments que tu fais sur l'intrigue car je ne suis pas toujours sure de moi à ce sujet. Ce chapitre ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire, mais il fait avancer les relations entre les personnages, j'espère qu'il te plaira. J'adore Draco car c'est un personnage très complexe à qui l'on peut trouver des centaines de motivations différentes, son histoire est un mystère et elle peut titiller les imaginations les plus fertiles comme les plus arides, et puis son caractère diamétralement opposé à celui de Harry fait de lui la moitié logique de Harry. Bref, je l'adore lol. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop surprise par ses réactions dans ce chapitre, n'oublions pas qu'il est encore sous le choc. Je te remercie encore pour ta review qui a éclairé ma semaine (et me booste l'imagination pour que je me mette au boulot dès que je t'aurai répondu lol). Et si un chapitre te déçoit, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui t'a dérangé. A bientôt.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Alors déjà, je suis contente que vous ayez passé de bonnes vacances (mis à part les courbatures, la vase, la trace des chaussettes…lol).  
Juste un petit truc : je ne vous en veux pas du tout d'avoir bien rigolé avec les …bestioles de Hagrid (la honte pour moi lol) mais je veux que vous sachiez que les autres reviewers ont eu la GENTILLESSE DE NE PAS EN PARLER. Mdr ! Non mais moi-même j'ai trouvé ça nul mais comme j'ai mis un temps fou à dégoter ce nom idiot, je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon inspiration de la rencontre avec Voldemort à cause d'une bestiole dont tout le monde se fout lol. Au moins, je suis contente de vous avoir fait marrer (moi aussi je rigolais comme une dingue en lisant ce passage de votre review)  
En tous cas, merci beaucoup à vous, toutes ces éloges me touchent beaucoup (vous êtes sûres qu'on parle de la même fic ? lol). C'est vrai que je tenais à ce que Blaise soit un des personnages importants de cette fic, au même titre que Ron ou Hermione. J'en ai marre que Draco n'ait pas d'amis (non mais sérieusement, un mec comme ça n'ayant pas d'amis ? j'en doute.) Quant à la fin du chapitre, elle sert de point de départ à celui-ci. J'hésitais à dévoiler les sentiments de Harry si tôt mais, soyons lucides, s'il n'avait pas reconnu qu'il aimait Draco alors que celui-ci se faisait torturer, je ne vois pas trop quand il aurait pu s'en rendre compte lol. Quant à savoir quand ils vont se sauter dessus, disons que là, ils prennent un élan certain pour ne pas se louper mdr ! (en clair, très bientôt lol). J'arrête de faire des mystères et je vous laisse lire le chapitre six, vous aurez des débuts de réponses. Gros bisous à vous et merci.

**Sevie Snake** : Merci beaucoup de me lire et d'apprécier ce que je fais. Il est vrai que j'ai un peu peur que mes longs chapitres soient un peu lourds mais, pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à faire moins long (bavarde bavarde, même dans ses fics lol). Je ne voulais pas que la relation entre Draco et Harry avance trop vite et, a chaque pas qu'ils font, ils reculent de deux, c'est énervant mais je pense qu'un personnage comme celui de Draco ne peut pas tomber amoureux fou et vivre pleinement sa relation sans qu'on lui prouve mille fois qu'il le mérite. Je suis contente que tu apprécies qu'ils aillent lentement, mais qu'ils y aillent.

Quant à savoir si Draco ira mieux dans les bras de son Harry chéri, c'est tout de suite ! (Tu verras si tu avais vu juste ou pas lol). Encore merci à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**CHAPITRE SIX : VOYAGE AU CŒUR DE LA PENSINE**.

O

O

Harry s'installa par terre, jambes croisées tendues, dans le couloir de l'infirmerie en attendant que les professeurs et Mme Pomfresh prennent soin du corps ensanglanté de Draco.

Ron était assis à coté de lui, une main réconfortante sur son épaule, pendant que Hermione s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur l'échange de sang entre sorciers.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? Demanda calmement Ron en devinant la réponse.

- Je pense que oui. Ron ne me juge pas, je n'ai pas choisi. »

Ron lui fit un sourire sans joie, encore empli des monstrueuses images dont il avait été le témoin. Voir son ennemi passer le test d'aptitude pour devenir le Mal Absolu l'avait tellement choqué qu'il ne rationalisait plus correctement. Il avait presque ressenti de l'affection pour l'être qui s'était vidé de son sang devant lui.

_On ne peut pas haïr quelqu'un qui est en train de mourir_, pensa-t-il.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de flipper. Tu veux que je te dise ? Je comprends que tu t'intéresses à lui. Pas que les mecs me branchent, moi je suis plutôt branché Hermione, mais il a un coté dangereux auquel vous êtes peu à résister. Et puis il a la réputation d'assurer au lit. Il est pas mal et il représente un défi : l'attraper et l'empêcher de partir. C'est tentant.

- Il y a de ça, avoua Harry en souriant sans joie. Mais c'est aussi toute une autre partie de sa personnalité que je suspecte mais que je n'ai pas vraiment vue. Il a l'air trop sûr de lui pour l'être vraiment et c'est touchant. Et il est d'une douceur, Ron, c'est incroyable comme il est doux. J'aime tout chez lui. Ses yeux, son petit nez, ses lèvres, son odeur…son sale caractère aussi me plait. J'aime sa fierté, même si elle n'est pas toujours bien placée. La seule chose que je déteste en lui, ce sont les idées à la con qu'il véhicule comme vérité immuable. Et aussi le fait qu'il me traite comme une merde.

- Harry, je suis encore sous le choc de ce que j'ai vu et peut être que demain, je vais un peu brailler en repensant à la conversation qu'on a eue, mais sache que quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrai et je t'aiderai. Si tu penses qu'on peut le ramener à la raison et dans ton lit, alors je veux bien me balader à poil avec des ailes blanches, un arc, des flèches, et qu'on m'appelle Cupidon. Même si c'est pour Draco Malfoy. Mais Harry, fais attention, comme je te l'ai dit, il est complètement bloqué coté affectif et je crains que tu souffres.

- C'est pour cela que je ne veux prendre aucun risque, répondit Harry en souriant à l'idée de Ron se promenant dans l'école habillé en Cupidon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mes sentiments m'aveugler et je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Malfoy. Il n'est pas pour moi. Ne dis rien à personne au sujet de ce que je ressens, Ron, car n'oublions pas que lui et moi, nous sommes ennemis. Nous ne combattons pas dans le même camp. Ça ne m'empêche pas de mourir d'inquiétude pour lui. Putain qu'est ce qu'ils foutent !

- Harry, vu son état, il leur faudra plus d'une heure pour le rafistoler. Sois patient.

- Ok et si, pour passer le temps, nous parlions de tes sentiments pour Hermione ? Alors comme ça, tu es branché Hermione ?

- Putain mais ils vont se dépêcher de réparer ton mec ? » Demanda Ron en regardant sa montre, provocant un rire franc chez Harry.

Hermione revint une heure après, accompagnée de Blaise Zabini, en état de choc, et elle s'installa en face d'eux.

« Des nouvelles de Draco ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, ils sont encore avec lui. Pomfresh est sortie un moment tout à l'heure et elle était couverte de sang, répondit Ron. Comme Harry, remarquez.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé sur l'échange de sang ? Questionna Harry en ignorant la remarque de Ron.

- Ils en parlent peu dans les livres. C'est une pratique de magie noire peu courante qui lie deux sorciers et leur permet de partager leurs pouvoirs. Ils constituent ainsi un stock de pouvoirs accrus et nombreux, dans lequel ils puisent à leur gré. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est quels pouvoirs Voldemort a-t-il donné à Draco, et lesquels il lui a prit ? Je ne vois pas quel pouvoir Voldemort pouvait convoiter chez Malfoy.

- Il fait de la magie sans baguette, intervint Blaise. Il fait ça depuis qu'il est petit, mais personne ne le sait à part moi. Je ne suis même pas certain que son père soit au courant.

- Malfoy ! De la magie sans baguette ! S'exclama Ron complètement interdit. Alors il pourrait devenir Animagus ?

- Weasley, cette histoire d'héritier n'est pas seulement une histoire de fécondation au bon moment ! Il s'agit de prédispositions, expliqua Blaise comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

- Le problème avec ça, c'est que Draco peut nous affaiblir considérablement, ou alors nous apporter une aide énorme, constata Hermione. Cet échange de pouvoir lui permet d'avoir un peu de la personnalité de Voldemort, et il a transmis un peu de sa personnalité au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Où se situe l'aide dans le fait d'avoir un Voldemort junior à l'école ? Exprima Ron tout haut, alors que les autres se le demandaient tout bas.

- Si Draco rejoint notre camp et ouvre son cœur, alors Voldemort ressentira aussi et cela peut lui être fatal. Bon, ok, d'un autre coté, si Draco n'ouvre pas son cœur et qu'il devient encore plus froid qu'avant, il sera potentiellement très dangereux et je pense que nous devrons l'abattre avant Voldemort, pour empêcher cette prophétie du Mal Absolu.

- C'est hors de question ! Déclara Blaise.

- Je ne marche pas non plus, intervint Harry avec une force impressionnante qui faisait briller ses beaux yeux verts. N'oublions pas une chose : dans cette histoire, Draco est l'innocent. Ta gueule Ron ! Il n'a pas choisi sa destinée et nous devons le sauver, ou nous en méfier, mais certainement pas l'abattre. Je ne suis pas un criminel et la seule personne que je tuerai, ce sera Voldemort lui-même. Je penserai à la prophétie de Malfoy plus tard.

- Ok, céda Hermione. Mais Harry, toi non plus tu n'as pas choisi ta destinée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a eu un bug lors du rituel car Draco n'aurait pas dû revenir parmi nous. Voldemort avait encore besoin qu'ils échangent leur sang une fois de plus. Le lien entre eux est donc moins fort qu'on peut le craindre. La question est, comment est il revenu ? Est-ce sa propre force mentale ? Ou est ce l'incantation de Rogue et Crabbe ?

- En quoi c'est important de savoir ? Demanda Ron.

- Je me posais juste la question, admit Hermione. Une autre chose est non négligeable et peu jouer avec ou contre nous. Tu te souviens Harry, lorsque Voldemort a bu ton sang pour retrouver ses pouvoirs ?

- Oh merdasse ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Ok, là c'est le moment ou vous expliquez normalement, pressa Ron.

- Si Harry a donné son sang à V…Au Seigneur des Ténèbres…Potter, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Blaise.

- Je ne lui ai rien donné moi, à Voldemort. Il s'est servi tout seul.

- D'accord, on n'est pas sorti de là si vous jouez sur les mots, remarqua Blaise. Bref, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bu ton sang, Harry, il a puisé dans ta magie et il peut voir ce que tu vois ou te faire voir ce qu'il veut que tu voies. C'est un lien à sens unique, et ce lien, Draco en a hérité en buvant le sang de V…de_ lui_. On peut donc conclure que Draco risque de s'avérer très dangereux. C'est bien ça, Hermione ?

- Exactement Blaise. Draco pourrait éventuellement s'immiscer dans son esprit ou lui donner des hallucinations. Mais comme je l'ai dit, Voldemort n'a pas pu terminer le rituel, alors espérons que le lien magique entre lui et Draco soit moindre.

- Mais peut être que ce lien peut être partagé entre Draco et Harry, déduisit Blaise. S'ils acceptent de partager leurs pouvoirs, alors ils auront l'avantage sur Vo…lui.

- J'y avais pensé, mais pour cela, il faut que Draco rejoigne les forces de la Lumière, répondit Hermione.

- Alors là c'est terrifiant, déclara Ron en regardant Harry avec de grands yeux, on vient de trouver une seconde Hermione qui a du poil sur le torse ! »

Un silence angoissé retomba sur les jeunes gens, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Harry avait envie de pleurer. Il avait besoin de savoir si Draco allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce couloir glacé, à attendre. Il était assommé par la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à cause de sa cicatrice et, à présent, l'angoisse lui arrachait les entrailles. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et il ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, l'image de Draco qui l'embrassait émergea. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, son corps pressé contre le sien.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et il avait une boule dans la gorge mais il se retint. Pleurer n'aurait servi à rien.

Ils attendirent une éternité avant que le Professeur Dumbledore ne sorte, sa longue barbe blanche tâchée du sang de l'Héritier.

« Les enfants, tout va bien, déclara-t-il. Le jeune Malfoy est très affaibli mais il va s'en sortir. Il se repose pour l'instant et vous devriez faire de même. Je vous invite à rejoindre vos dortoirs. M. Zabini, M. Malfoy veut que vous rassuriez Mlle Parkinson et M. Crabbe et M. Goyle. Harry, il veut te voir. »

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et menaça de lui perforer la cage thoracique. Il se releva comme un diable et il suivit le professeur Dumbledore en silence, en se demandant pourquoi le Serpentard voulait lui parler.

« Il dort pour l'instant, remarqua Mme Pomfresh, il faut le laisser et attendre qu'il se réveille Harry. »

Harry eut le cœur déchiré à la vue de Draco. Il portait une chemise d'hôpital sous un drap fin, le corps couvert de coupures, certaines assez profondes. Les professeurs l'avaient lavé mais il restait quelques résidus de sang dans ses cheveux et sous ses ongles. Ses lèvres presque blanches étaient fendues en plusieurs endroits et son poignet droit était soigneusement bandé, mais une marque rouge souillait la blancheur de la bande.

Son visage était livide et, lorsque Harry toucha sa main, elle était glacée.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise à coté du lit de Draco. Il ôta ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux, puis il les remit. Endormi ainsi, Draco semblait vulnérable et sans défense. Sa beauté angélique illuminait les draps blancs. Harry regardait ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui inspiraient et expiraient l'air et il eu l'impression d'être témoin d'un miracle divin. Son aimé respirait et c'était la chose la plus belle sur Terre.

Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet où se trouvaient un verre et un récipient familier à Harry. Il le montra à l'aide de son menton et Dumbledore déclara :

« Lorsqu'il était conscient, le jeune Malfoy a refusé d'être aidé par la potion du sommeil sans rêves pour dormir. C'est pour cela que nous lui avons fourni la pensine, afin qu'il mette tous ses souvenirs à l'intérieur. Ainsi, il dort d'un sommeil simple et réparateur. »

Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire avant d'ajouter : « Tu sais, Harry, parfois les gens ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. Leurs agissements semblent monstrueux mais ce qu'ils ne disent pas explique pourtant leur comportement. Draco fait partie de ces gens qui sont entraînés à voir l'ombre des choses au lieu de leur essence, à réagir de manière automatique à certains stimuli. Les non dits risquent de les perdre. Mais la connaissance de leur histoire peut aider à mieux les comprendre et à mieux les protéger, sans les brusquer. Que faire quand quelqu'un refuse de nous parler ? »

Harry le fixa intensément ; il n'était pas sûr de saisir. Dumbledore lui suggérait-il de regarder dans la pensine de Draco ?

Le professeur Rogue vint trouver Dumbledore. Il toisa méchamment Harry, comme s'il était responsable de la situation, puis il rappela au directeur qu'ils devaient éviter que des rumeurs folles courent parmi les élèves, dont beaucoup avaient vu ce qui s'était passé par les fenêtres.

Une fois seul avec Draco, Harry se pencha pour sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue, puis il prit doucement sa main entre les siennes afin de chasser le froid qui se répandait en elles.

Draco sentit soudain sa source de chaleur revenir, celle là même qui l'avait irradiée alors qu'il était couché dans la neige, juste avant de s'évanouir. Cette chaleur apaisante et réconfortante remontait le long de son bras pour venir réchauffer son cœur et pour lui rendre la douleur plus supportable. Chaque parcelle de son corps souffrait, chaque mouvement était un effort qui lui donnait envie de mourir. Mais sa source de chaleur lui donnait envie de vivre et calmait les hurlements de ses muscles.

Il battit des paupières et Harry cessa de respirer. Il caressa la main emprisonnée dans les siennes.

Deux prunelles grises, magnifiques, se posèrent gentiment sur Harry et il crut qu'il allait être foudroyé sur place en voyant ses yeux endormis et doux le regarder fixement. Il n'avait pas dû le reconnaître. Il lâcha sa main et il se pencha vers lui.

« Draco, c'est moi, Harry, dit il doucement.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Potter, » répondit Draco dans un murmure, bougeant à peine les lèvres pour ne pas ouvrir à nouveau les coupures qui les parsemaient. Puis sans oser le regarder, il ajouta « j'ai peur. »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit et se referma. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Il tendit la main vers les cheveux dorés de l'ange puis il se ravisa. Ne surtout pas profiter de la situation.

« N'arrête pas, s'il te plait, » demanda Draco dans un souffle, les yeux fermés.

Harry se leva et il s'assit sur le lit, à coté de l'Héritier. La proximité de son corps le troublait mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux d'une douceur soyeuse, pleinement conscient du contact de ces fils d'or avec ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Juste pour une soirée, il voulait oublier qu'il ne devait pas se rapprocher de Draco. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi duveteux que les cheveux blonds qui lui caressaient les doigts.

Sa main vint se glisser sur le front de Draco qui gémit en sentant son mal de tête diminuer sous le magnétisme des mains du beau brun.

« Potter, murmura-t-il. Je crois que je vais m'endormir mais je dois te parler avant. »

_Je t'aime Draco, _pensa Harry, _rejoins les forces de la lumière et épouse moi. Je veux passer ma vie à te protéger. _

« Que veux tu me dire, Draco ?

- Voldemort. Il a une faiblesse.

- Laquelle, mon cœur ?

- Moi. » Draco tenta de garder les yeux et l'esprit ouverts. Le Survivant venait-il de l'appeler « mon cœur » ? Comment un être aussi exceptionnel, doux et bon pouvait appeler « mon cœur » un raté tel que lui ? Il commençait à se sentir partir dans les bras de Morphée mais il devait aller au bout de son idée, avant de regretter et de faire marche arrière.

- Tu es la faiblesse de Voldemort parce que vous avez partagé vos pouvoirs ?

- Non, soupira Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Il est possessif, personne ne doit me toucher. Il veut que Bellatrix donne sa vie pour moi s'il le faut. Je crois qu'il fait une fixation sur ce qu'il appelle ma « pureté. » Je ne vois pas trop ce que ça signifie mais…

- … Ne t'en fais pas, coupa Harry avec un sourire tendre, je sais exactement ce que ça signifie. Pourquoi me dis tu cela ?

- Parce que si vous voulez l'atteindre et l'affaiblir, il faudra vous en prendre à moi.

- Non, Draco, nous ne ferons pas ça.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Potter, je t'informe que c'est ce que vous devez faire pour vous débarrasser de lui. Tuez moi, défigurez moi, faites ce que vous voulez pour le rendre fou, mais je t'en prie, Harry, évitez que ce soit douloureux.

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut être parce qu'il veut que je me prostitue pour te détruire. Il pense que tu m'aimes et il veut que j'en joue contre toi. Mais je suis un Malfoy, pas une pute. »

Un faible rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux pour de bon. Harry passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux soyeux de son amour secret. Le regarder dormir, avec cet air innocent, l'apaisait beaucoup.

Il se pencha, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Dragon.

« Il a raison, chuchota-t-il. Je t'aime et tu peux me détruire. C'est pour cela que je ne veux plus me retrouver seul avec toi. »

Il fit demi tour pour sortir mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la Pensine de Draco.

_Juste un coup d'œil, _pensa-t-il.

Il se pencha sur le récipient et il se senti tomber dans le vide. Il lui sembla qu'on l'entraînait dans un tourbillon sans fin et, enfin, il tomba dans une pièce agréablement éclairée. La richesse des décorations, le luxe apparent, Harry n'avait aucun doute, il se trouvait dans la demeure des Malfoy.

Un petit garçon blond, au visage angélique et souriant, courait dans un grand salon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans et Harry se dit que Draco était adorable et plein de vie.

Le garçonnet sauta du canapé et, dans son élan, il renversa un vase qui se brisa. Un éclat de verre le coupa à la jambe.

Le petit garçon se figea et il baissa la tête dans une prière muette, regardant avec terreur tout autour de lui. Sa blessure semblait être la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait.

« Chut, chut chut petit Dragon, murmura-t-il. Pas de bruit, pas courir sinon…Mimi ! Mimi ! »

Un 'pop' se fit entendre et une elfe de maison apparut, ses grands yeux terrorisés posés sur le vase cassé.

« Oh la la, Maître Draco a encore fait des bêtises. Vite, Mimi doit nettoyer avant que Seigneur Malfoy ne punisse Draco Maître. »

Elle entreprit de se débarrasser des éclats de verre mais, lorsqu'elle vit les grands yeux gris se remplir de larmes, elle s'approcha du garçon et elle le serra contre elle en chantant une chanson apaisante.

« Enlève tes monstrueuses mains de mon fils ! Ordonna Lucius. Draco, est ce toi qui a fait cela ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. Son père l'observa pendant une éternité, laissant sadiquement la peur monter chez l'enfant.

« Expelliarmus ! » Récita Lucius en tendant sa baguette.

Draco vit un bond en arrière et il alla s'écraser contre le mur. Il retomba lourdement et il se releva vite, avec peine.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » Cria Harry en voyant Lucius s'approcher à nouveau de son fils.

« Fils, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais. As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

- Pardon père, » déclara Draco en baissant la tête.

Aussitôt, un autre sort s'abatis sur lui et il retomba en emportant avec lui les rideaux des fenêtres. Son visage se ferma et il était clair qu'il retenait ses larmes. Harry se demanda comment ses petits os pouvaient tenir le choc sans se briser en miettes.

« Tu es puni pour avoir désobéi, dit Lucius. On ne courre pas, on marche toujours fièrement. Suis moi mon Petit Dragon. »

Harry les suivit dans les cachots où Draco se retrouva seul, enfermé dans le noir pendant plusieurs heures. Mimi apparu et elle le serra contre elle en lui chantant une chanson.

« Mimi, supplia Draco. Je veux que tu soies ma mère. »

Harry poussa un hoquet de surprise et il fut emporté plus loin dans le temps.

Draco devait avoir 9 ans, et il était déjà le parfait petit Malfoy. Son air impassible et froid, sa démarche fière et droite, son regard méprisant.

Il était dans sa chambre, lisant un livre de magie noire lorsque Narcissa Malfoy entra. Elle semblait s'ennuyer. Elle fit le tour du propriétaire, cherchant clairement une chose à reprocher à son fils. Harry vit la peur traverser le visage du garçon avant qu'il reprenne son masque d'indifférence. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent lorsque sa mère déclara :

« Mon Petit Dragon, il y a un faux plis sur ta chemise d'école.

- Mère, les elfes de maison n'ont pas dû s'en apercevoir.

- Les elfes de maison sont stupides, c'est pour cela que nous devons vérifier leur travail. Je suis navrée mon enfant, mais je vais devoir te punir, lança-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je le sais, mère. Et j'accepte ma punition, récita-t-il en se tenant bien droit.

- Au coin mon chéri. »

Harry fut soulagé car il commençait à imaginer le pire pour son amour.

Lorsqu'il vit Draco ôter sa chemise et se tenir debout, face contre un mur en attendant que s'abatte sur lui la cravache d'équitation de sa mère, il comprit qu'il allait assister à une scène qui le hanterait longtemps. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle de douleur.

Il tomba à genoux, le dos en sang. Elle lui saisit les cheveux en sifflant :

« Tu n'es pas assez résistant, il faut t'entraîner plus. » Puis son visage se radoucit et elle tourna son fils face à elle. « Tu sais que je fais ça pour toi mon chéri. Je t'aime très fort. »

« Moi aussi mère, répondit il machinalement.

- Fais des phrases complètes !

- Moi aussi mère, je vous aime.

- Je vais demander à Severus de faire disparaître ces marques. Je ne veux pas que ta peau soit abîmée. »

A peine Narcissa était elle sortie que Mimi fit son apparition avec des compresses d'antiseptique.

« Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, elle va trop loin. Mimi ne supporte plus de la voir vous battre. »

Lucius entra et, en voyant le dos mutilé de son enfant, poussa Mimi pour s'asseoir à coté de lui et caresser ses cheveux.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'énerve, tu dois tout faire de manière irréprochable, est ce bien clair mon enfant ?

- Oui père.

- Maître Malfoy ! S'écria Mimi avec courage. Maître Draco n'a rien fait de mal cette fois.

- Tu oses élever la voix sur moi infâme bestiole ! »

Sa cane s'abattit sur l'elfe et Draco se précipita pour s'interposer.

« Non père ! Elle ne voulait pas dire cela. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte ! Ce n'est qu'un elfe ! »

Lucius tendit sa baguette en direction de Draco et il susurra : « Il est temps que tu comprennes que l'amour est le sentiment le plus dangereux qui existe. C'est une pure perte de temps. Tu ne dois pas aimer qui que ce soit, c'est une question d'équilibre vitale pour toi. Nous avons des projets pour toi et tu dois commencer à travailler maintenant pour devenir l'être exceptionnel que nous attendons tous. Je veux que tu te concentres et que tu fasses mieux que la dernière fois, tu étais lamentable. Crucio ! »

Harry hurla. On torturait un enfant qui aurait pu devenir l'être le plus doux et le plus gentil possible. Il aurait même certainement adhéré au mouvement de libération des elfes de maison, que Hermione avait créé.

Harry vit le corps de l'enfant déchiré par la douleur, et soudain, alors que Lucius n'avait pas abaissé sa baguette, plus rien ne passa sur le visage de Draco, comme s'il n'était pas, en ce moment même, soumis à l'un des sortilèges les plus douloureux.

Satisfait, le père fit cesser le sort et il entraîna Draco et Mimi dans les sous sols du manoir. Il referma la lourde porte derrière eux puis il tendit sa baguette à son fils.

« Punis Mimi pour son insubordination, ordonna-t-il.

- Père, elle n'a rien fait. »

Aussitôt, Lucius Malfoy reprit sa baguette et il lança un sort de projection au jeune blond. Puis il prit son petit visage entre ses mains et il lui déclara d'une voix glaciale :

« Il est temps que tu apprennes à mettre tes sentiments de coté pour sauver ta peau. Regarde bien ton amie, Draco, c'est la dernière que tu auras sur cette terre ! »

Lentement, il se tourna vers Mimi. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement et elle fixa le doux visage de son jeune Maître pour que la dernière image qu'elle voie soit la plus belle. Elle était triste de le laisser livré à lui-même.

« Avada Kedavra, » lança Lucius Malfoy.

Mimi mourut en quelques secondes et Lucius se tourna vers Draco qui gardait un visage impassible. Il caressa sa joue avant de dire : « c'est bien mon Petit Dragon, tu sais bien te contenir. J'ai fait ça pour toi, tu le sais. Je t'aime mon enfant.

- Je le sais père, et je vous aime aussi. »

Lucius sortit, enfermant Draco et le cadavre de Mimi dans le cachot. Après s'être assuré que son père était loin, le garçon prit son elfe de maison dans ses bras et il éclata en sanglots, en s'excusant auprès de Mimi.

Harry était bouleversé. Il voulait en savoir plus sur l'Héritier mais il ne supportait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque scène, son amour se renforçait, le conduisant inexorablement à sa perte. Il s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir, plusieurs fois au cours de leurs bagarres, levé la main sur Draco.

Le monde tourna autour de lui et il reconnut immédiatement le Draco de Poudlard, lors de leur première année. Il rentrait chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. A peine arrivé, il fut accueilli par son père.

« Alors, tu n'es toujours pas ami avec Potter ? »

Draco soupira, visiblement excédé.

« Non père, et je ne compte pas l'être. Ce mec craint vraiment. Je le déteste. »

Lucius fit pleuvoir un nombre incalculable de sorts sur son fils avant de le soumettre pour la première fois, au sortilège du Doloris.

Harry mit sa main sur ses oreilles pour atténuer le son de hurlements déchirants de Draco. Quand enfin il eut terminé, il prit son fils par le col de la chemise et il lui déclara en le traînant jusqu'aux cachots : « je suis heureux que tu détestes Potter. Tu ne dois aimer personne. Mais même en le détestant, tu dois t'attirer sa confiance, c'est vital pour toi ! Tu comprendras plus tard. »

Sur ce, il le jeta dans la cellule et il referma violemment la porte. Draco resta immobile, encore assommé par la douleur.

« Je voudrais que tu crèves, Potter, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Même seul, son visage n'était plus serein, il était juste haineux. Sa mère entra quelques heures plus tard, alors que Draco dormait. Elle le réveilla d'un coup de pied et elle lui lança ses livres d'école.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais été méchant avec ton père, » dit elle en se trémoussant d'impatience.

_Oh mon Dieu, _pensa Harry en frémissant, _elle est complètement folle._

« J'ai entendu que tu ne voulais pas être ami avec le bâtard. Je crois que je vais te punir.

- Je m'en doutais, mère, » cracha Draco en ôtant sa chemise.

La cravache s'abattit sur la peau tendre et la lacéra à de nombreux endroits, mais pas un son ne sortit de la bouche du Serpentard. Narcissa semblait déçue mais elle déclara, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sol : « C'est bien, tu résistes parfaitement à la douleur. Tu sais que je fais ça pour toi, parce que je t'aime si fort, mon enfant.

- Oui mère, j'en suis conscient. »

Une gifle retentissante envoya la tête de Draco taper contre le mur. Il eut l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse avant de dire : « Je vous aime aussi, mère. »

Satisfaite, Narcissa quitta les lieux. Draco resta une semaine enfermé dans le cachot. Il avait maigri et il était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Ils ne lui donnaient que de l'eau à boire et un fruit ou un morceau de pain par jour. Mais la fierté de Draco l'empêchait de toucher à la nourriture. Il se contentait de boire afin de rester hydraté.

« Vous avez intérêt à me payer le nimbus 2000, pour ce coup là, » déclara-t-il un jour, alors qu'il travaillait ses cours. Ses plaies étaient clairement en train de s'infecter.

Enfin, deux jours après Noël, ils le firent sortir. Des centaines de cadeaux s'étalaient dans tout le salon et ses parents le regardaient ouvrir ses paquets comme un automate. Ils avaient l'air attendris de le voir remercier poliment à chaque paquet ouvert.

« Tes cadeaux te plaisent mon chéri ? demanda Narcissa en souriant d'une manière démente.

- Je voulais un Nimbus 2000.

- Nous irons te le chercher demain, fils, déclara Lucius en lui prenant les épaules, sans se soucier de la grimace de douleur que faisait Draco. Severus est là. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais laisser des cicatrices sur ta peau parfaite. »

_Alors c'est bien Rogue qui fait disparaître les marques sur son corps, _songea Harry, au bord des larmes.

Draco monta dans sa chambre et Rogue le suivit, une potion dans les mains. Ils s'enfermèrent et Draco baissa la tête, humilié. Avec une douceur que Harry n'imaginait pas chez lui, Rogue caressa la joue de Draco et il leva son visage vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Draco. Tu n'es en rien responsable de tout cela.

- Peut être que si j'étais meilleur, dans le genre Saint Potter, ils seraient fiers de moi.

- Draco, tu es parfait tel que tu es. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ils ont un problème, pas toi. Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme toi. »

Draco lui fit un sourire puis il lui montra son dos. Une lueur de rage se lut dans les yeux du professeur et il étala lentement la potion sur les blessures, il lui en fit boire une autre, puis il redescendit voir Lucius et Narcissa. Harry le suivit et il ne fut pas déçu par Rogue, pour une fois.

« Vous devez arrêter ça le plus vite possible, rugit-il en entrant dans le salon. Vous êtes en train de tuer l'Héritier ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous le fera payer.

- Comment ose tu dire une chose pareille, susurra Lucius. Tout ce que nous faisons, c'est par amour, afin qu'il soit parfait pour le Maître. Nous aimons notre fils et tu le sais, Severus !

- Toi, tu essayes peut être de lui apprendre la vie selon le manuel du Mangemort, mais c'est un enfant. Et toi, Nacissa, tu ne lui lèves plus la main dessus. Tu ne fais ça que pour te satisfaire, cela n'a rien à voir avec son entraînement. »

Il sortit en trombe du salon et Harry fut propulsé dans la chambre de Draco. Un an avait passé.

Il avait le visage tuméfié, du sang séché sur les bras et il appelait…Dobby !

L'elfe arriva, son air terrifié et miteux en place. Draco le prit par les épaules en murmurant :

« Dobby il faut que tu sortes d'ici. Va trouver Harry Potter et dis lui qu'il est en danger. Ne crée pas d'ennuis à mon père, mais préviens le de la menace de mort qui pèse sur lui.

- Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, je dois soigner vos blessures.

- Je le ferai moi-même. Va voir Potter ! Et explique lui que tu peux être libre si ton maître te donne un habit ; il est malin, il trouvera une solution pour t'aider. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps Dobby. Mon père est allé envoyer une réponse par hibou, à la missive qu'il vient de recevoir. Je dois être dans le salon quand il y retournera. Grouille !

- Mais, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur. »

Les yeux de Dobby se remplirent de larmes et Draco posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Dobby, je m'en sors toujours. Maintenant bouge ton cul ! »

L'elfe disparu avec un 'pop' sonore et Harry vit Draco dévaler les escaliers. Son père était en face de sa mère et il récita : « Doloris ! »

Narcissa s'effondra en hurlant. Draco se précipita pour l'aider mais elle se releva en riant.

« Draco, tu ne dois laisser aucune émotion te guider, tu dois rester froid, peu importe qui se fait tuer ou torturer devant toi, reprocha Lucius.

- J'ai bien peur de devoir te punir mon enfant chéri, chantonna Narcissa sous le regard désapprobateur de Lucius. Mais pas à l'intérieur, il fait beau aujourd'hui, allons au jardin mon Petit Dragon. »

Draco hocha la tête et il suivit sa mère en ôtant sa robe, dévoilant ainsi des plaies encore fraîches.

Harry fut emporté dans une tornade de sensations avant que tout se fixe autour de lui. Il se retrouva à coté de Draco, assis sur le canapé, l'été de ses quinze ans. Il avait encore été battu et soumis au doloris. Il se tenait droit, face à son père qui le regardait froidement, en silence, sa baguette magique à la main. La tension était palpable dans l'air et Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps ils s'affrontaient du regard.

Il était clair que Lucius voulait tester la résistance nerveuse de son fils et Draco affichait son éternel sourire moqueur, attendant que les sortilèges arrivent. Ses yeux gris passaient successivement de son père à sa baguette.

Il osait à peine respirer. Lucius maintint son seul enfant sous pression pendant une éternité, à l'échelle de Harry. Puis, il se leva lentement, tendit la main à Draco et il le félicita de son sang froid. Il allait quitter le salon lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Mais tes notes sont encore inférieures à la Sang de Bourbe Granger, ça me fait honte. Tu es un Sang Pur, tu devrais te surpasser. Quand je pense que tu es incapable de battre Potter au Quidditch, toi qui as toujours eu un balai dans la main, je suis mortifié. J'exige que tu ne m'apportes que des satisfactions pour ta sixième année. Est-ce clair ?

- C'est très clair, père. »

Lucius fit demi tour et il vint caresser la joue de son fils à l'aide de sa canne.

« Tu es la perfection physique, un joyau d'une pureté exceptionnelle. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir de problème pour séduire Granger ou Potter, et ainsi les désorienter au point de les dépasser, pourquoi ne fais tu rien ?

- Il faut croire que je n'en ai pas envie, père. Rétorqua Draco.

- Un jour, ton insolence te perdra, déclara Lucius en riant. Allez suis moi, allons faire les magasins, tu l'as bien mérité. Mais d'abord, appelons Séverus pour nous débarrasser de ces marques. »

Harry eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'il vit Draco faire un grand sourire, sincère, à son père. Visiblement, la perspective de recevoir des cadeaux était une récompense suffisante pour oublier le calvaire des sortilèges et de la cravache.

Lucius avait réussi son éducation. Il était un parfait robot, corrompu et haineux.

Le monde tourbillonna autour de Harry et il crut qu'il était transporté dans un autre souvenir. Il retint un cri de stupeur lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue, visiblement très en colère.

« C'est plus fort que vous, Potter, il faut que vous fouiniez partout.

- Oui, si c'est pour aider, rétorqua Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'en ayant dissimulé des traces évidentes de sévices corporels sur mineur vous puissiez vous vanter d'être d'un grand secours.

- Soyez gentil, Potter. Allez jouer l'avocat dans le monde Moldu, ça nous fera des vacances. Draco n'a pas besoin de vous.

- Vous êtes abjecte. Comment voulez vous qu'il se définisse en tant que victime si vous passez votre temps à effacer les traces d'agressions qu'il subit, comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? » Lança Harry.

Rogue soupira ne s'occupa plus de lui et il prit la Pensine qu'il mit dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie. Il prit la clé dans sa poche et, après un dernier regard inquiet vers Draco, il s'en fut.

Harry vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de Draco. Le Serpentard dormait paisiblement, tous les muscles de son visage étaient détendus. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi enchanteur que la vision de cet homme qui s'abandonnait dans les bras de Morphée.

Il prit sa main et y porta ses lèvres. Il adorait les mains de Draco. Elles étaient si fines et si grandes.

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, chuchota-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres. Désormais, ton bien être est ma priorité. Je voudrais tant changer l'enfer dans lequel tu évolues, j'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre. Je ne te tournerai pas le dos, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre venant de toi à présent. Tu peux être aussi détestable que tu veux, si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, mais je sais pourquoi tu agis de la sorte, et chaque fois que tu mordras, je te répondrai par un sourire. Tu n'aurais pas dû connaître la haine. Pas toi. Personne ne le devrait. Oh mon Dieu, Draco, si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il se retourna pour se trouver en présence de Hermione.

« Alors enfin tu l'admets, murmura-t-elle en souriant avec gentillesse. Comment va-t-il ? »

Ils regardèrent l'être brisé qui sommeillait, inconscient que les yeux verts qui le troublaient tant le fixaient avec amour. Il bougea et aussitôt, une expression de douleur passa sur son visage.

Harry passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure noire de jais.

« Je ne peux pas Hermione. Je voulais me détourner de lui et attendre que mes sentiments passent, mais c'est impossible. Pas après ce que j'ai vu. Il a besoin de savoir, de connaître ce que signifie vraiment le verbe aimer.

- De quoi parles tu ? » Demanda la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux du blond afin de l'apaiser.

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine et Hermione l'écouta avec une expression indéfinissable. Quand il eut fini, elle prit la parole.

« J'étais sure qu'il y avait quelque chose comme ça derrière son masque. Je veux dire…on ne peut pas haïr autant naturellement. Je n'imaginais pas que les choses étaient aussi graves mais je savais qu'il était programmé, comme un ordinateur de chair. Et dire que derrière chacune de ses remarques acerbes se cache une souffrance. Si seulement on avait cherché à le comprendre plus tôt.

- Maintenant on sait, Herm, et il ne sera plus seul. Vois tu, je n'ai pas besoin de lien magique comme celui qu'il a avec Voldemort, il me suffit de savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette Pensine pour être certain que je suis lié à lui, par quelque chose de plus fort qu'un échange de sang. Il n'est plus seul, je te le garantie.

- Je doute qu'il nous laisse entrer dans sa vie pour gratter sa carapace, Harry, remarqua-t-elle. Oh mon dieu ! C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël et il va retourner dans sa famille !

- C'est hors de question. On trouvera quelque chose. On demandera de l'aide à Dumbledore, je pense qu'il est au courant.

- En parlant de Dumbledore, c'est lui qui m'envoie. Il veut que je te ramène à ton dortoir pour que tu te reposes. Il est tard et tu es encore couvert du sang de Draco.

- Je reste là.

- Non, tu viens avec moi et tu te tais. Tu ne lui seras d'aucun secours si tu es épuisé. Tu le reverras demain à la première heure. Allons piquer un peu de bouffe chez les elfes de maison et au dodo. »

Harry la suivit mais il ne parvint pas à dormir cette nuit là. Il était hanté par les images de la Pensine et par le souvenir de Draco, élevé dans les airs, son sang tâchant la neige.

A six heures du matin, il n'y tint plus et il fila sous la douche. A six heures et demie, il entrait dans l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le professeur Rogue, assis sur la chaise, la tête posée sur le lit de Draco. Le professeur et son élève dormaient et Harry sourit. Ainsi, Rogue n'était pas dépourvu de cœur.

Soudain, le sourire de Harry s'effaça. Quelque chose avait changé. Il alluma une veilleuse et il constata que les blessures de Draco avaient disparu. Il était toujours trop pâle, des gros cernes mauves formaient des demi lunes sous ses yeux, sa respiration était un peu faible, ses lèvres avaient perdu leur délicieuse couleur rosée mais il n'avait plus de bandages, aucune coupure. Quant à la Pensine, elle était vide, sur la table de chevet.

Harry secoua Rogue qui ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Dès qu'il comprit la situation, le professeur se releva d'un bond et il lissa sa robe.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Harry sur un ton accusateur en montrant le poignet de Draco.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes lamentable. On ne dit pas 'c'est quoi ça' mais 'qui est ce'. C'est Draco Malfoy. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Professeur. Vous savez de quoi je parle. Vous avez recommencé, vous avez fait disparaître ses blessures.

- Et alors ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je le laisse avec d'immondes cicatrices ? J'apprécierais que vous soyez discret sur le sujet car il s'agit de magie noire très puissante, et comme Dumbledore est au courant, il risque autant d'ennuis que moi. Maintenant mon jeune ami, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, sa robe volant gracieusement autour de lui.

_Comment il arrive à faire ça ? _Se demanda Harry. _Comment fait il ce truc avec sa robe ?_

Il s'installa aux cotés de Draco et il entreprit de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Les paupières du Serpentard s'ouvrirent, révélant deux ciels orageux et brumeux. Il fixa Harry avant de demander d'une voix basse et rauque : « Potter ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression que le Poudlard Express m'est passé dessus. »

Harry lui fit un sourire et il frôla sa joue du bout des doigts. Draco frissonna et il ferma les yeux en se laissant emporter par la tendresse des gestes de Harry, une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Et cette chaleur réconfortante qui lui faisait tourner la tête…

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Voldemort ?

- Oh, ok. Ça me revient, murmura Draco. Comment avez-vous fait pour venir me chercher ? Et surtout, pourquoi êtes vous venus me chercher ? Je pensais que personne n'aurait envie de se mouiller pour quelqu'un comme moi.

- Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de le faire, tu étais toujours avec nous physiquement. C'était un truc du genre ton enveloppe psychique avec Voldemort, d'après ce que nous a expliqué Rogue.

- Un truc du genre ? Railla Draco en souriant avec difficulté. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi attentif.

- Tes parents étaient là bas ? »

Draco tourna la tête et il ferma les yeux. Puis il jeta un regard froid à Harry en secouant la tête.

« Je sais qu'ils étaient là. Voldemort avait besoin de leur sang pour préparer la potion qui devait te faire venir à lui, affirma Harry. »

Draco se figea, son regard s'emplit de terreur et il devint encore plus livide, si cela était encore possible.

« Oh putain, j'ai bu du sang ! Harry, je vais vomir ! »

Harry chercha un récipient, n'importe lequel mais il ne trouva rien. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il saisit Draco en passant un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos et il le porta jusqu'aux toilettes. Il était lourd, mais Harry était fort et il parvint à temps à le déposer devant le lavabo où il se vida l'estomac. Harry, malgré les circonstances tragiques, était hypnotisé par les jambes nues de Draco. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait et il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre avant cette vision de rêve. Duveteuses, longues, fines et musclées, les jambes du Serpentard étaient la perfection incarnée. Sur sa cheville droite était tatoué un dragon Suédois à museau court, d'une magnifique couleur bleue argentée, proche de la couleur des yeux de Draco.

_Alors ça, c'est diablement sexy. Seigneur, _supplia Harry intérieurement, _je vous en prie, faites qu'il ait au moins UN défaut auquel me rattacher. Ne me donnez pas que des sujets d'obsession ! Ce mec est une bombe, je n'ai pas d'autre mots. Ok Harry, ce mec vient juste de passer un très très mauvais moment avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de le déshabiller mentalement. Tu es malade, c'est mal !_

Draco se rinça la bouche avec du dentifrice et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, trop faible et trop horrifié pour rester debout. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de parler.

« J'ai bu du sang, comme un putain de vampire ! »

Harry s'approcha et il le porta jusqu'au lit où il le coucha doucement. Là, il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas bu du sang, Draco. On t'a forcé à le faire.

- Tu crois que je vais devenir aussi repoussant que Voldemort ? Je veux dire, physiquement, je vais me transformer ?

- Non, tu ne vas pas te transformer. Et puis tu es déjà repoussant alors… »

Draco l'observa intensément, à tel point que Harry se sentit rougir. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver absolument exquis avec ses joues empourprées.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi tu es là, Potter ? Je t'ai pourri la vie, j'ai joué avec tes sentiments, j'ai insulté ton parrain et tu es là, veillant sur moi. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je me transforme en Mal Absolu dans la journée ? Tu préfères garder tes ennemis près de toi ? Tu veux me faire passer du coté clair de la force ? »

Harry éclata d'un rire que Draco trouva très agréable, et chaleureux.

« J'adore ta façon de faire les questions et les réponses, dit il. Tes hypothèses sont très jolies mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis là parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et…enfin…je dois t'avouer que j'ai regardé dans ta Pensine et je te comprends mieux maintenant. »

Le visage de Draco se ferma subitement. Il se releva avec peine afin de se retrouver en position assise. Il toisa Harry avec mépris avant de lancer : « Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. C'est du viol de vie privée.

- Je sais, je suis désolé de l'avoir fait, mais je ne le regrette pas car, comme je te l'ai dit, je te comprends mieux à présent. Draco, je suis tellement navré de n'avoir pas vu ce que ces monstres te faisaient endurer, tellement navré que tu aies été puni à cause d'Hermione et de moi.

- On va se calmer là, ordonna Draco d'un ton sec. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu voies quoi que ce soit, alors tu laisses ton collant de super héros dans sa valise et tu arrêtes de penser que tu peux me sauver car JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE ! Tu peux enregistrer ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas que l'on ait une relation de héro à victime. Et tant qu'on y est, je t'interdis de qualifier mes parents de monstres.

- Tu veux qu'on ait une relation, c'est déjà ça, déclara Harry avec un sourire entendu qui conduisit Draco à hausser un sourcil. Quant à tes parents, je ne peux pas dire qu'ils sont parfaits. Ce sont des ordures. Combien de fois t'est tu vraiment amusé chez toi ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu crois que les grands destins se sont forgés en jouant aux bavboules, ou à courir bêtement dans des couloirs ?

- C'est toi qui parles, ou ton père ? » Demanda Harry en regardant attentivement Draco et en espérant que le blond ne verrait pas d'amour dans ses yeux.

Draco détourna la tête. Il était fatigué, il avait mal, et il n'était pas prêt à avoir ce genre de conversation avec Harry. Il se tourna lentement, une lassitude évidente marquant ses traits fins.

« Fous moi la paix, Potter. Qu'est ce que tu connais de l'éducation, toi qui n'a pas de parents ?

- Je sais que mes parents se sont sacrifiés par amour pour moi, et cet amour me suit dans chaque étape de ma vie, alors que tes parents à toi t'ont sacrifié sur l'autel du pouvoir. Ils ont fait de toi l'Héritier des ténèbres, c'est lamentable.

- Ils ont fait ça parce qu'ils m'aiment. Ils veulent le meilleur pour moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de te pointer devant moi en les insultant. Ils m'ont donné la meilleure éducation possible. »

Harry se retint de se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Etait il possible que Draco aime ses parents et soit reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir ?

« Ok, dis moi une chose, reprit Harry. Te retrouver en face de Voldemort, ça t'a fait quoi ? C'était normal pour toi ? Te retrouver à moitié mort devant toute l'école, c'était ça, la grande destinée que tes parents avaient prévu pour toi ? Explique moi parce que je ne comprends pas du tout.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Me retrouver en face de Voldemort était une étape par laquelle je devais passer, je suis soulagé que ce soit fini. Point. Et arrête de charger mes parents parce que tu es sérieusement en train de m'énerver, et Potter, tu n'aimerais pas ça si je m'énervais.

- Tu aimes tes parents ?

- Bien sûr, soupira Draco. Mais tu n'y comprends rien. Tes parents ne t'ont pas élevé, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'en avoir alors ne juge pas. Moi au moins, j'ai une famille qui m'aime.

- Elle t'aime ? Demanda Harry en luttant contre son envie de planter le Serpentard tout seul dans l'infirmerie. Ta famille _t'aime_ ? Alors pourquoi ta mère n'a aucun but dans la vie à part celui de te lacérer le dos à coup de cravache ? Pourquoi ton père t'éduque à grand renfort de Doloris et de Cruciatus ? C'est ça l'amour, Draco ? C'est te laisser macérer dans ton sang au fond d'un cachot puant ? Et après tu viens me dire à moi que je ne vois rien, quand toi tu reçois coups sur coups sans broncher et que tu appelles ça de l'amour ! Réveille toi. Tu es l'un des élèves les plus intelligents de cette école et tu n'es pas capable de faire la distinction entre le bien et le mal ?

- Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, Potter. Il n'y a pas les bons d'un coté et les méchants de l'autre. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Mes parents sont OBLIGES de m'éduquer de la sorte. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile. Je travaille mal et je n'écoute rien, voilà le vrai problème. »

Harry fixa Draco et il lutta contre les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Draco vit clairement les muscles de ses bras tressaillir sous son pull près du corps noir. Il remit lentement ses lunettes puis il fixa le blond d'un air énigmatique.

« Alors c'est ça le problème mon cœur ? Tu fais mal les choses et tu mérites d'être puni ? Non mais ça va pas ? Draco, tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette école. N'importe quel père serait fier. Ne les laisse pas te faire croire que tu es un moins que rien parce qu'il y a une matière dans laquelle tu es moins bon qu'Hermione. Tu es brillant. Seul un être brillant peut déceler les failles chez les gens et appuyer dessus au moment opportun pour que ça fasse bien mal. Seul un être brillant peut, d'un coup d'œil, voir si quelqu'un va mal pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Interrogea Draco, un voile de fatigue devant les yeux, le cerveau en ébullition pour savoir s'il avait oui ou non entendu Potter l'appeler 'mon cœur' une fois de plus. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle, tout cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je pense que ça regarde tout le monde, Draco. On ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur ce que tu subis.

- Je ne subis rien du tout, c'est clair ? S'énerva le Serpentard. Tu n'avais pas le droit de regarder dans la Pensine. Tu me dois les détails les plus sordides de ta vie.

- Pardon ? » Demanda Harry abasourdi.

Draco lui adressa un sourire ravageur, satisfait de maîtriser enfin la situation. Peut importe si son corps réclamait du repos, son esprit lui, voulait sa revanche. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Potter connaisse ses secrets les plus intimes.

« Tu as très bien entendu, et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est que justice. Potter, tu as littéralement mis le nez dans des choses que je voulais garder pour moi uniquement. Alors je demande qu'on se retrouve sur un pied d'égalité. Mais moi, je vais être gentil ; ça m'arrive une fois dans l'année et tu as de la chance, c'est sur toi que ça tombe. Je vais te laisser me parler librement de tes secrets les plus dérangeants, aucune potion ne sera utilisée. Si tu veux me mentir, fais le.

- Je pense que c'est équitable, mais je ne veux pas. Il est hors de question que je te raconte ma vie parce que tu veux jouer.

- Il n'est pas question de jouer, Potter, rétorqua froidement Draco. C'est une question d'équilibre, mon équilibre. »

Harry soupira. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Décidément, Draco était très intelligent.

« Parle moi de tes Moldus, intima Draco avec un regard avide d'informations ; il ne lui manquait plus que le pop corn et il se serait cru au cinéma.

- Je les déteste et ils me le rendent bien, tu l'as vu par toi-même non ? »

Draco hocha la tête, il ramena difficilement ses genoux sur son torse, et Harry se mit à fixer le dragon sur sa cheville.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu de tatouage ? Pourquoi te détestent ils ? Et pourquoi toi, tu les détestes ? Interrogea Draco avec un rictus satisfait sur son visage froid.

- Si, Malfoy, j'ai déjà vu des tatouages, mais aucun n'était aussi beau. Ni aussi bien porté.

- Potter, tu me dragues ! S'exclama faiblement Draco en rougissant adorablement, ce qui donna à Harry une grande envie de rire.

- Non, je constate, nuance. Pour répondre à ta question, ils me détestent parce que je représente la pire chose au monde pour eux : la magie.

- Je te demande pardon ? Questionna Draco avec un regard ébahi. De vulgaires Moldus se permettent de juger les Sorciers ! Nous, la pire chose au monde ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mentalité d'arriérés ? On se croirait de retour à Salem, à l'époque de la chasse aux Sorcières au cours de laquelle tant de Moldues ont été brûlées vives ! Et toi alors, pourquoi les déteste tu ? »

Harry baissa la tête et il se concentra sur une prétendue tâche sur le sol. Il cherchait désespérément ses mots pour n'avoir pas à trop expliquer les choses. Il leva les yeux et il fut sidéré de voir que toute expression de sarcasme avait déserté le visage de Draco et qu'il semblait à présent attentif. Ceci poussa Harry à la confidence. Il se leva et il se posta à la fenêtre. La lumière matinale du soleil sur la neige illuminait son doux visage et ses cheveux noirs brillaient comme des millions de minuscules opales mises bout à bout. Ses yeux avaient pris une impressionnante teinte vert foncé. Il lui expliqua le placard sous l'escalier, l'indifférence, la malnutrition, son statut de bonne à tout faire, les insultes concernant ses parents, les brutalités de Dudley et sa bande, le rejet, la solitude. Il parla pendant plus d'un quart d'heure en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à Draco, il lut, à sa grande stupéfaction, de la compassion dans son regard bleu glacier. Harry s'installa à nouveau sur la chaise, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé, déclara Draco en lui lançant un regard d'une sincérité troublante. Je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point. Des gens comme eux n'auraient pas dû se voir confier la garde d'un enfant.

- Bof, je les déteste mais ils ne peuvent pas gâcher ma vie entière. Je ne suis pas conditionné au point de penser que mon cousin me frappait par amour. Honnêtement Draco, je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ma famille avec la tienne.

- Ne recommence pas avec mes parents, siffla Draco entre ses dents en lui lançant un regard noir. Mon père est le meilleur, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Juste une chose Draco. Tu veux des enfants ?

- Non pourquoi, tu veux me faire un gosse dans le dos ? J'en sais rien, oui plus tard, je voudrais un héritier ou une héritière.

- Oh putain, n'en jettes plus Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry. Tu as une vision si romantique des choses, ça laisse rêveur.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, lâcha Draco avec indifférence.

- Ok, donc tu veux des enfants.

- Oui, Potter, je veux des enfants, ça te va ?

- Et quand tu auras tes enfants, les élèveras tu comme tu as été élevé ? »

Un silence pesant s'immisça entre eux et Draco détourna le regard. Il semblait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux dans une position réconfortante.

Il murmura une réponse et Harry se leva et il se pencha de manière à ce que son oreille touche presque les lèvres du Serpentard pour l'entendre. Il lui demanda de répéter et Draco chuchota dans un souffle : « non, je ne pense pas. »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Harry lorsqu'il senti le souffle chaud de Draco se poser sur son cou. Il tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque. Harry arrêta de respirer et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Quelques centimètres suffisaient pour combler le gouffre qui les séparait. Il plongea son regard profond dans celui du blond.

Draco recula imperceptiblement, il avait peur, il ne voulait pas être attiré par un homme, même s'il était l'un des êtres les plus sexy de la planète.

Harry avait perçu son petit mouvement de recul et il resta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, sans plus bouger, se contentant de le fixer intensément. Draco ferma les yeux, la chaleur des lèvres de Harry irradiait les siennes alors qu'elles ne les touchaient pas. Il avança un peu sa tête et Harry combla l'écart entre eux.

Draco frôla doucement les lèvres du Gryffondor, puis il emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure parfaitement ourlée entre ses dents. Il mordilla tendrement, arrachant un gémissement à Harry. Ce dernier prit la tête de l'Héritier entre ses mains brûlantes et il goûta la saveur de Draco avec des petits baisers à peine appuyés. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser, son esprit fut pris dans une torpeur très agréable et ses sens étaient réceptifs à tout ce qui concernait l'être aimé : son odeur, son goût, sa peau soyeuse, la texture satinée de ses lèvres.

Draco entrouvrit la bouche et Harry fit lentement entrer sa langue à l'intérieur de ce délicieux antre de la tentation. Il caressa le palais de son aimé, du bout de la langue. Il sentait la respiration de Draco s'accélérer et il lutta contre le désir de l'allonger sur le lit.

La langue et la peau de Draco étaient envahies par le goût et le toucher de Harry et il ne parvint pas à résister. Il se contenta de rester assis, les bras autour de ses genoux, la tête levée pour répondre ardemment au baiser de Harry.

Le brun appuya ses lèvres sur celles du blond et il laissa leurs langues entreprendre leur spirale de plaisir. La main de Harry se perdit dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco et il rapprocha son visage encore plus près de lui afin que leur échange se teinte d'une nuance passionnée. Harry était étonné de l'intensité érotique qui se dégageait du ballet de leurs lèvres, alors que leurs corps ne se touchaient même pas. La bouche douce et sensuelle de Draco laissait une emprunte indélébile sur celle de Harry et ils ne retinrent pas leurs gémissements simultanés au moment où les lèvres de Harry quittèrent celles du blond pour se poser sur la peau délicate de son cou ; son odeur et sa saveur firent perdre la raison du Survivant. Il garda une main sur la nuque de son amour et il fit redescendre son autre main afin de la poser sur celles de Draco, sur sa jambe. Le blond écarta les doigts en réponse à la requête muette de Harry, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

Le Serpentard rejeta la tête en arrière pour pouvoir mieux offrir son cou à la langue de Harry, qui remontait de sa gorge au lobe de son oreille. Il le mordilla affectueusement puis il murmura sensuellement « Draco, tu me rends fou. » Un frisson de plaisir parcouru le corps de Draco et il réprima un autre gémissement. Il remonta aux lèvres de Draco et il l'embrassa tendrement, désespérément, pour lui faire comprendre tout son amour, toute sa passion et toute son envie de faire disparaître les coups et les humiliations qu'il avait connues. Leurs langues se trouvèrent lorsque Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Draco frôla la langue de Harry et il l'embrassa avec une douceur qui semblait être caractéristique chez lui, une douceur angélique, experte et qui créait une addiction certaine.

« M. Potter, je vous conseille de retirer vos lèvres de M. Malfoy IMMEDIATEMENT, ordonna le professeur Rogue d'une voix dangereusement calme.

- Oh merde, chuchota Draco sur les lèvres de Harry. »

Harry se releva lentement et il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. Le Serpentard était horrifié.

« Retournez en cours M. Potter, siffla le professeur Rogue en fusillant Harry du regard. Et, vous vous doutez bien que je vais enlever des points à Gryffondor. Vingt points de moins pour avoir profité lamentablement d'un élève qui est visiblement désorienté. Vous devriez apprendre à contrôler vos hormones M. Potter.»

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur Draco qui hocha lentement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il passa devant Rogue pour quitter l'infirmerie.

A suivre…

Voilà, vous avez apprécié ? Détesté ?

Non, non, aucun gros mot pour qualifier l'arrivée de Rogue, parce que je l'aime bien mon Severus.


	7. En sécurité ?

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous conseiller quelques fics pour lesquelles j'ai de gros coups de cœur.

Il faut absolument lire « le début après la fin » de **Mel-Imoen**, c'est une merveille.

Sinon j'ai découvert « Honesty » de **Melykumo** et je vous la conseille vivement. Sans parler de « une place pour chaque chose » de **Syl2sy**, dont le premier chapitre promet une histoire prenante.

Pour les bilingues, « Siete il mio Genere », une fic en anglais de **Aria Lumen** ; « Mistakes » de **SilverDragon161** (tout le monde sait que je suis folle de ses fics et, même si je ne suis pas à fond dans le malepreg, celle-ci est très bien construite.)

Voici dont le chapitre sept et, autant vous dire que je ne suis pas très satisfaite. Je le trouve un peu plat. Il fallait ça pour rebondir sur la suite, je pense.

**DISCLAIMER** : Jk Rowling a le pouvoir de faire vivre Sirius, elle seule, parce que tous les personnages lui appartiennent. Je n'ai que l'intrigue de cette histoire.

**RATING : **Un **R** pour tout, ça va plus vite.

**AUX REVIEWERS : vous êtes tous géniaux ! vive vous ! merci !**

**Un grand coucou et merci à Cécile D. qui m'a corrigée sur la chanson d'Alanis Morissette. Bonne lecture à toi. **

**Onarluca : **Merci à toi et voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. J'ai eu un gros bug d'inspiration, et puis elle est revenue lol. A bientôt.

**Margarita6**: Oulala! Tout ça? Alors là je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et le mieux que tu puisses faire pour moi, c'est de continuer à lire cette fic lol. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre mais il est là. Bizoux.

**Tiayel** : Pas touche à Rogue ! Mdr. Lucius, tu peux l'avada kedavrer. Lol. Plus sérieusement, Lucius a voulu préparer Draco à son destin funeste mais il l'a mal fait, très mal fait. Quant à Severus, il protège juste Draco. En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi et je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire pleurer, désolée. J'avais un peu peur de trop plonger dans le mélodramatique avec la pensine mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. C'était assez dur à écrire, en particulier avec la mère de Draco. Ce chapitre ne réserve plus de mauvaises surprises (en tous cas ce n'est pas prévu au moment où je t'écris lol). J'espère qu'il te plaira. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Céline S**: Yes! Je suis très contente que le dernier chapitre t'aie plu! (Je danse dans mon salon lol). Normalement, les chapitres devraient plus ressembler à celui-ci qu'aux autres maintenant. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas facile d'écrire que Draco aimait ses parents, et je pense (à mon avis à moi toute seule et j'espère que tu seras d'accord avec moi) que les réactions de Harry étaient très importantes car il maîtrisait totalement la conversation et il renvoyait à Draco la vérité sur ses parents. Pourvu que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Gros bisous.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Nee Chan, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer pendant le baiser (c'est vrai qu'en visualisant, la position qu'ils avaient était plutôt touchante). Et je suis désolée de vous avoir retourné l'estomac, quoi que moi aussi en écrivant, ça m'a un peu retournée, surtout quand Draco est tout petit, et après, avec sa mère. Quant à faire ça à son enfant, Lucius le fait soit disant pour lui, pour le préparer alors que Narcissa, c'est juste pour se défouler. (gros mot pour elle na !)

Pour Blaise, c'est tout à fait une Hermione au masculin, en plus cool peut être. Quant à Ron, non il n'a pas vu Blaise torse nu, il suppose que les mecs ont du poil au torse (sauf que Ron, je suis prête à parier qu'il a le torse tout lisse. Ah enlève cette image mentale de ta tête ma fille !) Vous m'avez fait beaucoup rire avec cette remarque sur le torse de Blaise ! Merci de n'avoir pas insulté Rogue, j'apprécie, vous êtes trop gentilles. Lol.

Je suis vraiment soulagée que la partie du baiser vous ait plu, j'avais l'impression de trop donner dans le détail (qui a dit « chouette pour le lemon » !).

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture.

Tanti bacci - big kisses en italien lol.

**Syl2sy** : Mdr! J'adore tes reviews. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu auras encore la force de lire ce chapitre après ton agonie. A bientôt.

**Shunrei** : C'est tout à fait ça. On compte sur Harry pour se surpasser et on sait qu'il le fera lol. Merci de lire cette fic et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt. Bizz

**Zanzan** : Merci de me dire ce que tu penses et on pense pareil. Je vois la relation de Draco et ses parents dans ce sens uniquement (je devrais m'ouvrir l'esprit à d'autres théories mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est tout ce que je ressens par rapport à son éducation et à ses réactions.) Je suis contente qu'on ait la même vision du personnage. Il est complexe et c'est là tout son charme. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te parlera autant que les autres. A bientôt.

**Yogane** : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue dans ma fic lol. Tu te doutes que ma première réaction demain matin sera d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur tes fics mdr ! J'aime bien l'eau de rose moi. Je suis très flattée de me retrouver dans ta liste de favoris et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. A bientôt. (Je viens de lire « au cœur de la souffrance », tu as du talent.)

**Jamiel **: Je voudrais trouver un effet de style pour te remercier mais les mots me manquent (ok, il est 3h45 du matin, ça n'aide pas lol). C'est la première fois qu'on me parle de la forme de ma fic plutôt que de son fond, j'apprécie. J'espère rester à la hauteur. A bientôt.

**Pithy** : Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire cette fic malgré les larmes qu'elle te fait verser (pardon, encore une fois). Mon but est de faire passer une émotion, qu'elle soit négative ou positive, et tu es réceptive, c'est super. Si le moment de la pensine a été dur à lire, je te confirme qu'il a aussi été dur à écrire. Lol Toujours est il que je me demande en pensant à Lucius : Mais pourquoi est il si méchant ! lol Micci à toi et bonne lecture.

**Lexy Kun** : Alors là, c'est la plus longue review que j'aie eu et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire si tu t'écartes un peu du sujet. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Dumbledore et ton analyse par rapport à Sirius et l'influence qu'il a sur Harry est très judicieuse. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais, en effet, c'est très plausible. Ce qui me dérange le plus est le fait qu'il n'ait pas recherché Voldemort avant que Harry ne se pointe à Poudlard. On attend patiemment le sacrifice de la brebis. Ecoeurant. Pour le chapitre 6, j'aime beaucoup le retour que tu donnes à mon écrit. Tu as parfaitement saisi l'importance qu'avait pour moi la psychologie del'enfant et les réactions de Harry devant la maltraitance. Draco doit forcément penser que c'est de sa faute car, tu as raison, ça le rassure, on verra ça dans le chapitre prochain aussi, comment cela biaise sa relation à autrui (Ras le bol de lire que Draco se fait frapper par son père, ou pire, violer, et que Harry le prend dans ses bras et tout passe comme une lettre à la poste. La réalité est différente et je voulais le souligner. J'écris d'ailleurs un autre fic à cause de ça, parce que si je lis une fois de plus que Draco – ou Harry - se fait violer – fics anglaises- et que Harry – ou Draco- s'en fout un peu et qu'ils couchent ensemble dans les deux jours qui suivent le viol, je vais faire un carton). L'autre, face à la victime, devient lui aussi victime et souffre et cette souffrance lui fait honte car il est sensé aider et non s'apitoyer, c'est aussi ce que je veux faire ressortir.

Je tenais aussi à essayer de garder Ron dans l'esprit de Ron, c'est-à-dire fidèle en amitié et prêt à tout pour Harry, comme Blaise par rapport à Draco. Pour le baiser, j'avoue avoir pensé être trop descriptive, limite ennuyeuse, mais la position des deux personnages me faisait fondre alors je crois que je me suis laissée aller. Et oui, ça promet pour le lemon (si la moitié ne s'est pas endormie en le lisant, j'aurai gagné lol). Il y a une chose qui m'ennuie cependant, c'est que les personnages ont 16 ans et qu'il parait que JK Rowling voit d'un mauvais œil les fictions où les mineurs ont des rapports sexuels, alors comme je respecte beaucoup son travail, je réfléchis à comment faire ça correctement. (dans ma deuxième fic, ils ont 22 ans alors c'est « lâche toi time » ! lol)

Mdr pour l'histoire de toi toute rouge au milieu du salon. C'est clair que heureusement que tu n'es pas un mec lol. Me voilà, morte de rire au milieu de mon salon à 4h du matin !

Je suis très heureuse que les émotions passent bien et je te remercie vraiment pour le retour que tu donnes à cette fiction. Ça va me booster. Tu ferais une super beta lectrice car tu as l'intelligence de lire aussi entre les lignes. C'est un vrai plaisir de lire tes reviews et je pense que si quelque chose ne te plait pas, tu auras la franchise de le dire. Alors encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous.

**Tête de nœud** : Merci de lire cette fic. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas matérialiser Ron en Cupidon car je crois qu'il y aurait matière à rire (ou à s'extasier, qui sait ?). Tes encouragements me font très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre sera intéressant. Bonne lecture. Bye Bye.

**Nekozumi** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu soies sensible à ce que j'écris (je ne veux pas te faire pleurer quand même). Je ne compte pas laisser tomber cette fic car j'ai déjà les idées principales jusqu'à la fin, après c'est de l'improvisation. Par exemple le baiser ne devait pas avoir lieu, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien intégré là. Ça m'a un peu freiné pour le début de ce chapitre mais au final, je crois que ça fait avancer l'histoire. Le chapitre six est ton préféré ? Cool, mais j'espère que tu en trouveras d'autres plus tard qui te plairont autant. Lol. En tous cas c'est vraiment génial que tu continues à aimer cette histoire. Je te fais de grosses bises et je te remercie d'être aussi enthousiaste.

**Melykumo** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée par le fait que tu ressentes les émotions que j'essaye de faire passer. Draco est tout perdu et on a deux solutions : Il se ressaisit tout seul et il remet son masque d'indifférence, ou alors Harry l'aide. Ou les deux lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. Ps : je te retourne tous tes compliments sur "Honesty".

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Meuh non la fin n'était pas mesquine, lol. Alors pour ce qui est de se renfermer, Draco ne va pas exactement faire ça. Quant aux épreuves, il y en aura un paquet lol. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie de lire cette fic et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt.

**Enola 83** : Bon, et bien me voici toute rouge grâce à toi. Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée par ce que tu m'as écrit. C'était si bien dit en plus que je me demande si c'était bien de mon histoire qu'on parlait lol. En plus tu as aimé l'intervention de Rogue ! J'en suis très contente (une personne qui l'a aimé, c'est déjà ça lol). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura rester à la hauteur. A bientôt.

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou. Alors pour répondre à ta question à propos des pouvoirs de Harry par rapport à ceux de Draco, je pars de l'idée que Draco a un avantage par rapport à ses connaissances en magie noire, et par le fait qu'il a le don de faire de la magie sans baguette (il y aura une discussion à ce sujet dans ce chapitre ou le prochain, suivant mon inspiration lol). En se bornant à de purs pouvoirs magiques, le fait qu'il ait partagé des pouvoirs avec Voldemort lui donne une longueur d'avance question puissance, mais il a des lacunes dans les domaines où Harry, lui, excelle (on y arrivera aussi bientôt, pour l'instant, j'ai plus présenté Draco, c'est vrai.) Par exemple, je garde l'idée que Draco ne sait pas faire de Patronum puissant. En résumé, ils se complètent par la diversité de leurs pouvoirs et la différence pour l'instant tient à la pratique de Draco, qui va s'opposer à l'instinct de Harry. Harry a une longueur d'avance dans la mesure où son cœur le dirige, alors que Draco suit ses raisonnements. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vais flinguer mon intrigue mdr. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ce sont deux Elus et je vais le souligner. Merci de m'avoir montré ma lacune à ce sujet. Et oui, Draco a beaucoup souffert mais il ne reconnaît pas sa souffrance et c'est pour cela que Harry veut le protéger. Mais là encore, je les veux sur un pied d'égalité. Il est hors de question pour moi qu'un des deux joue la victime et l'autre le sauveur. Severus est tombé au bon moment, à mon avis (c'est-à-dire comme un cheveu sur la soupe lol). J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bizzz bizzz.

**Emilie** : Merci beaucoup à toi et…retire ce que tu as dit sur Rogue ! mdr En fait, il n'a rien fait, c'est moi l'instigatrice de ce coup bas. Plaisanteries mises à part, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps. Bizzz bizzzz.

**Yami Aku** : Ok, je le reconnais, j'ai mené la vie un peu dure à Draco dans les deux derniers chapitres et c'est loin d'être fini (oula, je plaisante.) Je l'adore aussi et je vais lui faire vivre aussi plein de choses agréables. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic (malgré les quelques petites aventures de Draco lol). Il doit souffrir pour que son amour avec Harry resplendisse, c'est un peu comme à l'époque de l'amour romantique, mais version sorciers. Lol. J'espère ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. Bizzous.

**Speedy-of-77** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Le fait que tu aimes ma fic me touche beaucoup. Bon, ok, l'arrivée de Rogue était un peu mal tombée mais il ne sera pas toujours derrière eux lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Je crois que je me suis un peu mal débrouillée sur ce chapitre. Bref, je te dis « bonne lecture » et je te fais de très gros bisous. Continues bien 'A la Faveur de l'Automne.'

**Bibine** : Bonsoir. Bravo, aucun gros mots pour l'arrivée de Severus ! lol. Ne t'excuse surtout pas d'argumenter car j'aime beaucoup qu'on m'apporte un retour argumenté sur ce que je fais de bon ou de moins bon. Tu auras certainement remarqué que moi aussi, j'argumente pas mal lol. Bref, n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu penses, c'est toujours enrichissant. En rapport avec ce que tu as dit, je pense que Ron, même s'il déteste Draco, aime assez Harry pour accepter tant bien que mal son amour pour le Serpentard. En effet, il a quand même risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour venir en aide à Harry alors je trouvais naturel de lui faire donner plus ou moins sa bénédiction au couple (on dirait qu'ils vont se marier vu la façon dont je tourne ma phrase lol). Et non, je ne vais pas le faire jouer les Cupidons dans Poudlard. Pour Voldemort et Draco, je vais tenter d'expliquer un peu plus les choses peut être dans ce chapitre (comme j'écris au feeling, je ne sais jamais quel chemin je vais suivre, seule compte l'arrivée…comment ça « désorganisée ? » ;-) ) En ce qui concerne Draco et ses parents, tu as vu juste, il s'est convaincu que ses parents avaient raison et qu'ils faisaient ça pour son bien. Je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer ou à supporter, malheureusement c'est souvent le cas des enfants maltraités qui pensent avoir fait quelque chose de mal. En plus, comme ses parents lui disent à chaque fois qu'ils l'aiment et qu'ils font ça pour lui, il pense que c'est une preuve d'amour. Ceci est une piste pour un prochain chapitre (ha ! ha ! mystère lol). Harry va devoir lui apprendre ce qu'est l'amour, non ? Si tu as trouvé Harry touchant dans ce chapitre, je pense qu'il le sera encore plus dans les prochains car, dans les deux derniers chapitres, j'ai voulu montrer pourquoi Draco était si méchant parfois et j'ai essayé de lui donner un visage plus « humain », en laissant un peu Harry de coté. Maintenant que l'équilibre est établi entre eux, Harry va moins prendre sur lui et plus se dévoiler.

Je te remercie beaucoup pour le compliment sur mon talent, ça me donne confiance (sais tu qu'à chaque fois que je mets un chapitre en ligne, j'ai peur qu'on le déteste ?) Quant à écrire d'autres fics, je suis en train de m'y atteler. J'ai un million d'idées à la seconde cette semaine lol. En fait j'en ai déjà commencé une autre mais je ne sais pas trop si je vais la mettre en ligne car le sujet est assez difficile et je ne voudrais pas qu'on croie que je m'acharne sur ce pauvre Draco). J'aimerais écrire quelque chose de drôle mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir toute une fic car mon sens de l'humour est, bof. Oula, toi qui disais que tu en avais écrit pour 10, je t'ai répondu pour 20 ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je suis un peu mitigée pour celui-ci. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. (ps : je n'avais même pas vu que tu étais ma 99eme revieweuse lol)

**Yuki-Chan** : Bonjour. Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette fic. Je reconnais que j'ai été sadique en faisant intervenir Rogue. Je ne le ferai plus. (grand sourire parce que je ne sais pas si je le referai ou pas lol). J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

**Flore** : Salut ! Merci à toi de lire et d'apprécier cette histoire. Ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que le suite sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture et à Bientôt. ;-)

**Melhuiwen** : Hello, c'est gentil de m'avoir reviewé malgré ta flemme. Enfin une qui a aimé l'entrée de Snape ! Je suis bien contente. Tant mieux si la scène du baiser t'a plue (pour l'instant, personne ne s'en est plaint, c'est étrange lol). Alors si tu as trouvé Harry lourd avec les parents de Draco, c'est normal et je suis contente que tu aies fait la remarque. En fait, si on se place du point de vue de Draco, oui, Harry est trop insistant voire lourdissimo. Par contre c'est vraiment normal parce que c'est révoltant pour Harry de voir que Draco nie complètement ce qui arrive. Il veut lui faire une sorte d'électrochoc (et on sait tous que cette méthode ne fonctionne pas, je suis d'accord avec toi ;-) ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Harry est moins insistant. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait, mais je me rattraperai dans le prochain chapitre, promis. Je vais finir d'écrire le chapitre 7 quand même. A bientôt ; J'espère que le chapitre des Portes t'a plu (je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est). Grosse bise.

**Arch-nemesis's** : Wahçafaitplaisir ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche énormément. Je suis heureuse que l'évolution des personnages te plaise autant et j'espère que ce chapitre te montrera une nouvelle évolution, même si je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit. Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi. A bientôt.

**CHAPITRE SEPT : EN SECURITE ?**

O

O

Draco resta seul avec le professeur Rogue qui vérifia si toutes les traces d'agression avaient disparu du corps de son élève, ses doigts courrant sur son torse et son dos, juste pour être sûr. Il ne mentionna pas la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, mettant cela sur le compte du choc qu'avait subi Draco. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, la fièvre commençait à s'emparer de sons corps. Quelque chose bourdonnait dans sa tête et il su ce qu'il allait lui dire avant même de l'entendre dans son esprit.

_C'est parfait, mon enfant des Ténèbres, parfait. Tu as attiré Potter dans tes filets et bientôt, il sera à ta merci, _déclara Voldemort avec une voix suave.

« Les effets de la potion commencent à se faire sentir ? » Demanda Rogue en palpant le front de son élève.

Draco hocha la tête. C'était à chaque fois plus désagréable et plus douloureux. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour garder sa peau diaphane intacte. La magie noire ne soignait rien gratuitement.

« Professeur, questionna-t-il d'une voix faible, pourquoi faites vous tout cela pour moi ? »

Rogue se surprit à caresser les cheveux de cet enfant à qui on avait demandé trop tôt d'être un homme.

« Je crois que tu es un être exceptionnel, Draco, répondit-il de sa voix grave et basse. Et pas parce que tu es l'Héritier, mais parce que tu es, tout simplement. Et puis, tu me fais penser à une personne que je connaissais. »

Draco ferma les yeux et lutta contre le sommeil et contre la souffrance qui montait en lui comme une marée. Il fixa Rogue de ses prunelles grises et il lui fit un sourire dénué de toute méchanceté.

« Qui est cette personne, Severus ? Est-ce une personne que vous aimiez ?

- Draco, le rituel était censé faire de toi le Mal Absolu, pas un psychomage.

- Peut être que la fatigue m'affaiblit, hasarda Draco.

- Ou alors est ce lien qui s'est établi par procuration entre ce cœur d'artichaut de Potter et toi, conclut Rogue en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- De quel lien parlez vous ? »

Le professeur de Potions entreprit de lui révéler tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du partage de pouvoirs entre Voldemort, Harry et lui. Draco l'écouta, médusé, en laissant la douleur envahir tout son corps. Il savait par expérience que le fait de la combattre faisait perdre une trop grande énergie alors qu'il était plus simple de s'y résigner et de la laisser s'emparer de vous ; elle finissait toujours par partir de toute façon.

Il se concentra sur Potter.

Potter et ses beaux yeux verts, si expressifs, qui regardaient Draco comme une personne intrinsèquement belle.

Potter et ses lèvres chaudes qui l'avaient réconforté et avaient tiré une parenthèse lumineuse dans la noirceur environnante.

Potter et son corps qui l'avaient soutenu quand il avait cru mourir dans la neige.

Potter et sa douceur incroyable envers Draco, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Jamais Draco n'avait connu une telle tendresse.

Potter qui l'avait appelé deux fois « mon cœur. » Etait il possible que Voldemort aie vu juste ? Etait il possible que le Survivant, celui qui devait combattre au nom de la Lumière, soit amoureux de lui, l'apprenti Mal Absolu ?

Il ferma les yeux. L'amour était la pire chose au monde. Le poison le plus mortel. Draco méprisait ce sentiment. L'amour était pour les faibles, les pauvres. Pour ceux qui n'avaient rien d'autre pour se distraire. L'amour était effrayant.

Potter était effrayant.

Il réalisa soudain que le fait de penser à Potter avait détourné la douleur de son corps et c'est avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres qu'il s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant de son professeur et figure paternelle dans cette école de fous. Il ne sentit pas les lèvres de Rogue frôler les siennes, ni sa main dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

O

O

Harry courrait dans les couloirs et il se retint de sortir dans la cour pour hurler son excitation d'avoir embrassé et d'avoir été embrassé par Draco Malfoy. Peu importe si le Serpentard faisait machine arrière, et Harry savait qu'il ferait machine arrière, l'important était le jour présent, et ce jour, son Amour et lui avaient échangé les plus doux et les plus merveilleux des baisers.

Rien ne pourrait ternir cette journée.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Cho Chang en le voyant.

Enfin, presque rien.

« Salut Cho, répondit-il en attendant la suite.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi dernièrement, dit elle en lui faisant un joli sourire timide.

- Ah bon ? C'est amusant car j'ai plutôt entendu que tu avais beaucoup pensé à Malfoy dernièrement. »

Cho tressaillit mais elle parvint à reprendre contenance.

« Malfoy ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Au fait, que lui est il arrivé ? Tu l'as vu ? Il va bien ? »

Elle éclata en sanglots et elle se réfugia dans les bras puissants de Harry.

_Merde, merde et remerde ! _pensa-t-il. _Il est dur mon karma, pas facile d'être le sauveur ! Elle va encore se moucher dans mon tee shirt ! Beurk ! Comment a-t-elle pu m'attirer ? _

« Oh Harry ! J'ai tant besoin d'un ami à qui parler ! Si tu savais ! »

Harry se retint de lui suggérer d'aller parler à sa copine Serdaigle, celle qui les avait trahi l'année précédente et à cause de laquelle Cho et lui s'étaient disputés.

« Je pense que tu veux rendre Malfoy jaloux et, Cho, je ne suis pas preneur, » lança Harry.

Il tourna les talons et se rendit en cours de métamorphose. L'amour était en train de rendre Cho complètement hystérique. Allait il, lui aussi, devenir fou à cause de Draco ?

Il s'était senti si proche de lui depuis 24 heures. Il l'avait compris comme jamais il ne pensait le comprendre et il avait aimé le regarder dormir, paisible et tourmenté à la fois.

_Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, _songea-t-il en faisant semblant d'écrire ce que Mc Gonagall dictait. _C'est noble de ta part, Harry. Mais qui te protégera si lui, veut te faire du mal ?_

La journée passa lentement pour Harry mais il parvint à rester en cours ou avec ses amis plutôt que de courir à l'infirmerie à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco. Toute l'école ne parlait plus que de Malfoy qui avait tenté de se suicider en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être éloigné de son papa Mangemort. Seuls les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de sixième année savaient que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, mais aucun d'entre eux ne rompit l'accord tacite qui les liait. Pour une fois, les deux maisons étaient ensembles dans le secret.

Lorsque enfin eut lieu le dernier cours, Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il aperçut Draco, allongé sur le coté, lui tournant le dos, dans un lit du fond. Il gémissait de douleur pendant que Blaise Zabini caressait son dos nu. Il allait s'élancer à leur rencontre lorsque le professeur Rogue lui barra le chemin.

« Je vous suggère de retourner dans votre Salle Commune, Potter, ordonna Rogue. Draco ne veut pas vous voir. Blaise Zabini est le seul étudiant qu'il tolère auprès de lui. »

Ainsi passa la semaine pour Harry, dans la morosité et l'appréhension. Draco était cloîtré à l'infirmerie et il ne voulait voir personne. Il avait besoin de temps pour mettre toutes ses idées en place et cesser de douter. Pourtant, il doutait toujours.

Il revint en cours le lundi suivant, complètement guéri, le teint pâle mais pas livide, le sourire ironique bien en place. Il avait décidé que s'il entendait une fois de plus cette histoire de suicide raté, il ferait exploser l'école d'un claquement de doigts. Il était Draco Malfoy, diplômé ès magie noire et s'il avait voulu en finir avec la vie, il ne se serait certainement pas raté. Le seul moment qu'il trouva agréable dans le fait de passer pour un suicidaire fut le matin même, lorsqu'il se retrouva la tête entre les seins d'Angelina qui l'étreignait en lui disant d'être fort.

Il entra dans le cachot de Potions. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés. Il salua le professeur Rogue d'un signe de tête et il avança vers sa table, ses robes flottant gracieusement autour de lui. Il se sentait observé et, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, il fut gratifié d'un regard noir.

_Et bien au moins, il m'aime toujours, _pensa Draco avec sarcasmes. _Ça fait toujours plaisir de se faire mater de travers. _

Il prit place à coté de Pansy au premier rang à droite et il eut la désagréable impression qu'**_on_** le fixait intensément. Et comme_ on_ se trouvait au deuxième rang à gauche et qu'_on_ avait une fâcheuse propension à l'observation,_ on_ avait un angle de vue idéal, pendant que_ certains_essayaient de travailler, ce qui était difficile étant donné que _certains_ étaient très gênés.

Le regard de Potter lui brûlait la nuque et il se tourna en levant un sourcil. Aussitôt, le brun se concentra sur Ron.

Draco se mit à discuter avec Pansy et Harry recommença à regarder chacun de ses gestes. Il émanait de sa personne une telle grâce, et pourtant il était si masculin. Harry ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Il l'avait ignoré pendant une semaine, lui donnant envie de forcer la porte de l'infirmerie pour aller lui demander des comptes, ou de se cacher sous ses couvertures et de n'en sortir que lorsque son cœur cesserait de saigner à la simple évocation du nom de Draco.

L'Héritier était absorbé dans la composition de sa potion et il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme si ce geste allait l'aider à se concentrer. Harry était subjugué. Ces lèvres roses et bien dessinées l'avaient embrassé, lui. Cette langue au goût aphrodisiaque avait été dans sa bouche. Il avait été si doux, si touchant. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

_Oh non, pas ça_, songea Harry en sentant l'afflux sanguin dans le bas de son ventre.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis une semaine, il n'avait cessé d'être excité en pensant à Draco, refusant systématiquement de se laisser aller à répondre à ses pulsions. Mais plus il tentait de les contrôler, plus il avait envie du blond. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur la silhouette de l'Héritier. Comment le gamin infernal de onze ans avait il pu se transformer en un jeune homme aussi séduisant ? Tout son corps appelait à l'érotisme, il était un modèle de beauté rare et puissamment destructrice. Que voyait il le matin quand il se regardait dans le miroir ? Voyait il l'aura sexuelle immense qui entourait sa personne ? Voyait il son visage aussi doux que celui d'un ange ?

Harry ignorait que toutes ces questions pouvaient aussi s'appliquer à lui car le garçon frêle de onze ans avait laissé place à un adolescent particulièrement attirant, au corps de rêve.

Draco se tourna vers lui à nouveau, les sourcils froncés. Harry rougit subitement et Draco lui fit un sourire goguenard. Il avait compris le trouble de Harry et cela l'amusait. Harry se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre le mur mais, bien entendu, Ron lui barrait le passage dans la mesure où le rouquin était assis contre le mur. Et, lorsque Draco lui envoya un mot, il attendit patiemment que le plafond lui tombe sur la tête, mais là encore, il fut contrarié car rien ne tomba. Le mot de l'Héritier disait simplement :

_Garde tes yeux dans ta poche, Potter. _

Le Survivant jeta sa gomme sur Draco. C'était puéril, mais au moins, ça le défoulait de le voir se frotter la tête en jetant des regards effarés dans sa direction. A la fin du cours, Draco rangea tranquillement ses affaires, mit la gomme de Harry à la poubelle et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione était dans le passage et il s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque bien corsée lorsqu'elle lui dit : « Bonjour Draco, comment va tu ? »

Il passa devant elle.

« Bien, Granger, je vais bien. »

Il stoppa net.

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Cette Sang de Bourbe s'était permis cette familiarité.

Il fit volte face.

« Potter ! Au pied ! »

Harry darda sur lui un regard noir mais, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron se planta devant Draco, pour faire rempart.

« Tu lui as raconté ce que tu avais vu dans MA Pensine, accusa Draco d'une voix étonnamment calme.

- Oui, je voulais qu'elle comprenne.

- Qu'elle comprenne quoi, exactement, Potter ? Susurra Draco à la manière du professeur Rogue. Toi, comprends que j'ai une vie privée qui ne regarde que moi. Et comprends aussi que je n'ai PAS besoin de toi pour m'aider car je n'ai PAS besoin d'aide. Je suppose que le Weaslaid est au courrant aussi. »

Harry baissa les yeux, acquiescant indirectement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir manqué à ce point de clairvoyance en dévoilant les secrets les plus perturbants de Draco. C'était le fait que personne ne savait qui lui permettait de tenir à la perfection son rôle de Prince des Serpentards.

« Je suis navré, Draco, déclara Harry. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais sous le choc de ce que j'avais vu.

- C'est vrai, il était horrifié, intervint Ron.

- Ok, on va mettre les choses au clair, lança Draco. Si jamais l'un de vous va raconter cette histoire à quelqu'un, ou si jamais vous vous permettez de juger mes parents devant moi… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se contentant de faire passer un courant électrique visible entre les doigts de sa main gauche, pour impressionner ses interlocuteurs, ce qui semblait faire son effet vu les yeux affolés de Ron et Hermione.

Draco sortit des cachots, la tête haute, le port altier.

« Je parie qu'il va aller se calmer les nerfs dans la Tour d'Astronomie, » remarqua Harry plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

Draco fulminait sur le chemin de la Tour d'Astronomie. Comment Potter avait il osé le trahir ? Lui n'avait rien raconté des confessions que le brun lui avait faites. Il se concentra un peu et lança à l'esprit de Harry, qui reçut immédiatement le message :

_Je te hais, Potter. Reste loin de moi._

Finalement, ce léger lien qu'il avait avec le Survivant pourrait être amusant. Il se voyait déjà, lui envoyant des dizaines d'images obscènes, le mettant mal pendant les cours de cette garce de Mc Gonagall. Draco n'avait pas digéré la punition infligée à cause de Chang.

Il monta l'escalier en pestant contre le monde entier.

Harry resta un instant interdit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Draco tombe amoureux de lui, mais de là à le haïr encore, c'était difficile à accepter après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans l'infirmerie. Il pouvait sentir la rage du Serpentard, et sa honte.

Il se figea.

Draco avait honte d'être victime de maltraitances ! Comment Harry n'avait il pas compris cela ? C'était pourtant évident. Le cœur de Harry se fendit en deux. Il aurait dû savoir que dans sa manière d'être et de penser, Draco refusait d'être une victime, et le fait d'être reconnu en tant que tel par Harry et ses amis l'avaient mis en colère ; il était blessé, honteux. Harry ôta ses lunettes et il se frotta les yeux. Soudain, une image mouvante apparut derrière ses paupières closes.

Il marchait vite, en proie à une haine immense, troublante, presque excitante. Il toisait ceux qu'il croisait et personne ne se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il savait que son air hautain et fier était une fantastique barrière. Harry baissa les yeux et il vit à ses doigts la chevalière des Serpentards et l'anneau frappé du sceau des Malfoy. Il voyait avec les yeux de Draco ! Exactement comme ses flash avec Voldemort.

Il montait rapidement les escaliers, une main cherchant son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa robe. Arrivé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, il ouvrit la porte et la neige tomba sur lui comme de délicats baisers cotonneux qui reviennent à la source, chez leur Prince de Glace. Quelqu'un arriva derrière lui et il reçut le coup de poing alors qu'il faisait volte face. Sa tête frappa le mur de pierre et, aussitôt, il sentit le sang chaud lui couler dans les yeux. Il avait certainement l'arcade sourcilière cassée.

Son agresseur le plaqua contre le mur, collant son corps contre le dos de Draco alors qu'une baguette magique était pointée sur son cou. Draco ferma les yeux. C'était la fois de trop.

Quelque chose se brisait en lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Finnigan ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop calme.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre mon pote Harry et toi, mais je sais qu'il ne dort plus depuis plusieurs jours. Tu lui fais de la peine et c'est mal. Je vais devoir te punir vilain garnement. »

La phrase résonna dans la tête de Draco comme une gifle et il tenta de rester serein, de ne pas écouter cette pulsion meurtrière qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre et qui lui laissait entendre qu'il serait prêt à tout pour tuer.

« Alors Malfoy, ma jolie blonde, qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon ami ? Interrogea Seamus en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de Draco. Tu te l'es fait ?

- Finnigan, lâche moi maintenant. Je vais m'énerver et je te promets que ça risque de faire un peu mal si je m'énerve. »

Il sentit la main de Finnigan caresser ses cuisses pour remonter dans le bas de son dos alors que le Gryffondor murmurait à son oreille : « Je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble. J'en ai envie depuis trop longtemps Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas aller pleurer dans la robe de ton papa Mangemort, il ne peut plus rien pour toi maintenant. Je veux que tu soies ma pute, que tu rampes à mes pieds. »

Un mot, une caresse de trop et Draco afficha son sourire sarcastique en visualisant mentalement le cou de Seamus. Sa main droite se serra dans le vide. Seamus le lâcha et il recula en essayant de dégager son cou d'une étreinte invisible. La terreur était lisible dans ses yeux et Draco s'en délectait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

- Je m'énerve, » répondit Draco en se retournant avec un sourire carnassier.

O

O

Assis sur son trône, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentait en colère alors que Michael Mc Martin, le traître à la solde du Ministère de la Magie se tenait à genoux devant lui.

« Maître, tonna Lucius Malfoy, laissez moi tuer cet infâme traître. »

Voldemort ferma les yeux. Son joyau pur et doux faisait des étincelles. Il allait tuer. Il sentait d'ici la peur de la victime. Il sentait la délicieuse odeur de son Héritier, l'odeur de sa peau, l'odeur de son sang. Son sang. Il en voulait plus. Il lui en fallait plus. Puis il laisserait l'amour tuer Potter, sans même avoir à se fatiguer. Il se tourna vers Mc Martin.

« Tu as de la chance, je vais laisser Lucius t'exterminer, tu ne souffriras pas, pas comme avec Bellatrix. »

Alors que Lucius tendait sa baguette en direction de sa proie, Voldemort l'arrêta.

« Gardons le emprisonné, c'est mieux. La mort est bien trop douce pour lui. »

Lucius se tourna vers Bellatrix qui avait le même regard étonné que lui. Jamais leur maître n'avait épargné qui que ce soit. Ils ne comprirent pas que Voldemort avait réagi exactement comme son Héritier l'aurait fait.

O

O

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux au moment où il entendit Seamus déclarer : « je veux que tu soies ma pute. » Draco était en danger. Il avait senti sa haine grandir, rassemblant toutes les humiliations pour les canaliser dans une seule vengeance, contre une seule personne. Harry lâcha son sac.

« Tour d'Astronomie, vite ! » Lança-t-il en sprintant dans le couloir.

Hermione, Ron et Blaise, connaissant le refuge habituel de Draco, s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. Harry courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, l'esprit braqué sur une seule chose : la sécurité de Draco. Jamais il ne supporterait de le voir souffrir plus, en particulier à cause d'un de ses propres amis. Pourquoi Seamus agissait il de la sorte ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait avouer que rien n'avait de sens quand on se trouvait à proximité de Draco Malfoy mais ce comportement était…Harry avait la nausée.

Il fonçait comme si sa vie en dépendait, bousculant quiconque lui barrait la route. Il avait senti la frustration et la colère de Draco lorsque son corps avait été projeté contre le mur ; c'était la même que Harry ressentait quand il était plus jeune et que Dudley et sa bande s'amusait à l'humilier, à le traîner dans la boue et à le frapper comme un vulgaire sac de sable. Il serra les poings, prêt à l'attaque alors qu'il montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la Tour d'Astronomie, ses amis toujours sur ses talons.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, sa baguette à la main et il dû faire un effort pour ne pas glisser sur la neige fraîche. Blaise tomba derrière lui avec un gros « boom ! » et un juron échappa de ses lèvres. Hermione poussa un cri strident alors que Ron restait complètement pétrifié, se contentant de répéter inlassablement : « Ses yeux. Par Merlin ses yeux. »

Mais Harry ne remarqua rien de tout cela. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était l'homme qu'il aimait, debout dans la neige, la tête haute, du sang sur sa lèvre et sur le coté de son visage, sa chemise tâchée de rouge au niveau du cou. Il avait un sourire en coin, un regard gris foncé assassin qui aurait facilement fait geler un feu ardent, si mauvais que Harry sursauta. Sa robe noire flottait presque surnaturellement autour de lui, au gré du vent. Des mèches blondes dansaient autour de son visage d'ange meurtrier alors que même la neige semblait éviter de tomber sur lui. Il tendait le bras devant lui, la main levée vers le ciel.

Il semblait en transe.

A deux mètres de sa main, une peur mortelle et bien visible affichée sur son visage livide, Seamus se balançait dans le vide en suppliant. Une puissance presque surhumaine émanait du corps du blond, qui semblait prêt à tuer. Harry resta un moment statique, les mots coincés dans sa gorge.

« Par Merlin ! S'écria Ron. Qu'est ce que tu fais Malfoy !

- Je t'en prie Malfoy ! Hurla Seamus. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te faire de mal, je voulais juste te faire peur !

- Je te rassure crétin, siffla Draco lui adressant un sourire angélique, je ne veux pas seulement te faire peur. Je veux aussi te faire mal. Je veux savoir si ton cœur lâchera, ou si c'est moi qui lâcherai, t'envoyant ainsi faire le grand plongeon.

- Draco c'est Seamus qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Hermione en montrant les blessures de Draco alors que le blond passait lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, ignorant complètement les nouveaux venus.

- Vois tu, Finnigan, dit il trop calmement, je suis curieux de savoir le temps que tu mettras avant de toucher le sol. Ne soie pas triste, tu fais ça pour la science. Parce que, Finnigan, j'ai vraiment très envie de savoir quels organes sont touchés quand on s'écrase d'aussi haut. »

Seamus hurla. Le regard de l'Héritier n'était que haine et Harry savait que Draco montrait là sa partie la plus noire, la plus atroce, celle qui concernait le caractère de Voldemort dont il avait hérité lors de la cérémonie. Le Survivant se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient.

« Draco, mon cœur, implora Harry en s'approchant de lui, ne fais pas ça. Tu ne veux pas prendre la responsabilité de tuer quelqu'un, tu te souviens ? Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, je l'ai vu et je te promets qu'il paiera. Je ne laisserai personne te blesser.»

Blaise se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui lui firent signe de se taire et de laisser faire Harry. Draco risqua un œil vers son interlocuteur.

« Ne m'appelle pas 'mon cœur', Potter. Je ne suis le cœur de personne ! Laisse moi lui régler son compte et après on en parle.

- Harry, il ne comprend pas, déclara Hermione. Dis lui, explique lui ce qu'il y a au fond de toi, aide le à faire son choix !

- Draco, intervint Blaise, écoute ce que Potter a à te dire, c'est très important ! Bien plus important que ce merdeux que j'étranglerai moi-même pour avoir levé la main sur toi. »

Draco scruta intensément Blaise, puis Hermione, puis Harry et il reporta son attention sur Seamus. Son visage restait de marbre et personne n'aurait pu dire s'il allait réagir à la manière de Voldemort ou non. Il fit virevolter sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de faire zigzaguer et hurler le Gryffondor dans les airs.

« Draco, reprit Harry en priant intérieurement Merlin de lui donner la force de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un qui n'était pas réceptif, et en public. Draco, tu as encore le choix. Mais si tu laisses tomber Seamus, alors nous considérerons que tu as décidé de rejoindre ton père et Voldemort dans le clan de la force obscure. Dumbledore devra t'exclure et tu seras un meurtrier, recherché comme ton père.

- Ne me parle pas de ce vieux con de directeur, siffla Draco entre ses dents. Et laisse mon père en dehors de ça, Potter. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je choisisse l'autre camp te dérange de toute façon. »

Harry passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'approcher si près de Draco que ses lèvres frôlaient presque son cou alors qu'il parlait. Le blond vacilla puis il se ressaisit, le tout en une seconde.

« Ça me dérange, parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton choix sur un coup de tête. Je veux que tu soies sûr de toi. Et, même si tu es le roi des emmerdeurs, je veux que tu choisisses mon camp, pas parce que c'est le mien, mais parce que je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Parce que, Draco, tu es le cœur qui bat en moi. »

Draco fit vivement face à Harry, gardant Seamus prisonnier de son flux magique.

« De quoi parles tu, Potter ? Quel cœur ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Ramène Seamus par ici et nous en parlerons. Je t'en prie Draco. »

L'Héritier ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer et de balancer nonchalamment sa main au dessus de son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer Seamus s'écraser contre le mur. Il poussa un cri de douleur et Draco le regarda en feignant la compassion et en souriant comme s'il s'excusait.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? » Demanda-t-il avec une fausse mine contrite.

Harry s'accroupit en face de Seamus et il l'observa pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

« Seam', dit il en pesant chacun de ses mots. Si jamais tu essayes encore ce genre de chose avec qui que ce soit, je m'arrangerai pour que tu soies enfermé à Azkaban. C'est clair ? »

Seamus hocha la tête en laissant couler ses larmes de peur. Harry lui tira les cheveux en arrière, afin qu'il regarde Draco.

« Et, Seam', si tu retouches un seul de ses cheveux, je te soumettrai tellement au sortilège du Doloris, tu l'entendras tellement dans ma bouche, qu'à la fin, tu auras l'impression que tu t'appelles Doloris. A partir de maintenant, pour toi, Draco Malfoy est intouchable, on est bien d'accord ? »

Seamus hocha à nouveau la tête en détournant le regard car il lui était impossible de plonger ses yeux dans les orbes gris du Serpentard. Ce dernier affichait un air hautain et un sourire sarcastique qu'il perdit dès que Blaise se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, en lui répétant à quel point il avait eu peur et à quel point il était content que son ami ait fait le bon choix. Harry poussa Seamus dans les escaliers afin de le faire partir avant que Draco ne change d'avis puis il fit un signe de tête à Blaise pour lui interdire de suivre le coupable Gryffondor.

« Laisse le moi, » articula Harry à l'attention du Serpentard.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, Draco, déclara Hermione.

- J'ai juste choisi de ne pas balancer votre copain dans le vide, Sang de Bourbe. Pour le reste, je ne te demanderai pas ton avis. Et, Potter, peux tu m'expliquer ça ?

- ça quoi ? » Demanda Harry en approchant la main du visage de Draco pour essuyer un peu du sang qui coulait.

Le blond recula vivement.

« Ton intervention. Peux tu m'expliquer ton intervention ? Tu as dit que tu avais vu ce qui était arrivé. Comment est ce possible ? Et tant qu'on y est, comment ça se fait que tu me sautes dessus et qu'après, tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me tuer ?

- Quoi ! Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui as refusé de me voir toute la semaine ! S'écria Harry

- Je ne voulais voir PERSONNE, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. J'étais faible et mon occlumencie n'était plus efficace, alors je ne voulais pas que Voldemort voie tout ce qui se passe et tout ce que je ressens. Ce que tu es con ! »

Blaise fit signe à Ron et à Hermione de le suivre à l'intérieur de l'école. Ron lança un dernier regard à Draco et à son meilleur ami. Ils ne les voyaient pas, ils étaient déjà seuls. Ron sourit en pensant que les amoureux étaient toujours seuls au monde de toute façon. Il suivit le Serpentard et la Gryffondor au chaud dans la Grande Salle en réprimant un frisson.

_Merde, _pensa-t-il, _qu'un homme aime un homme, d'accord. Pourquoi pas. Mais qu'un homme aime Malfoy ! _

Harry se tenait face à Draco dont les joues affichaient une adorable teinte rosée dans la fraîcheur de décembre. Il essuya le sang sur son visage à l'aide de sa manche et Harry fit une boule de neige qu'il tendit à Draco.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer ? Demanda le blond.

- C'est pour ta lèvre, expliqua Harry. Mets ça dessus pour éviter qu'elle enfle trop.

- J'avais compris, Potter. Relaxe un peu.

- Tu as vraiment un humour étrange. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, constata Harry en souriant.

- Surtout pas. J'en ai assez d'être là bas. Bientôt ça va devenir ma chambre. »

Draco posa délicatement la neige sur le coin de sa bouche et Harry se sentit incendié par ce geste. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette image et il les ouvrit sur un Draco qui le regardait avait une expression indéchiffrable.

« Alors raconte, ordonna-t-il. Comment as-tu vu ce qui arrivait avec Finnigan ?

- J'ai vu les choses avec tes yeux, répondit Harry. Ça m'arrivait avec Voldemort, mais lorsque je dormais ou que j'allais m'endormir. Je t'ai vu monter et j'ai vu ce que Seamus a fait, j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit. Draco, je suis désolé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui est arrivé, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

- Il faut croire que je les attire, » ironisa Draco.

Aussitôt, Harry se rapprocha de Draco et il plaça ses deux mains sur le visage fin du Serpentard.

« Ne dis pas ça, déclara-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. Ne pense pas que tu es responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver Draco, parce que tu ne l'es pas. C'est Seamus qui a déjanté et tu n'as rien fait pour le provoquer.

- Reste tranquille Potter, dit Draco en reculant jusqu'à se coller contre le mur. Je sais tout ça. Alors tu dis que tu vois avec mes yeux et ceux de Voldemort, ça c'est gênant. Imagine que je soies en train de m'envoyer en l'air et que tu soies spectateur de la scène.

- A moi de te poser une question, intervint Harry pour changer de sujet car la perspective de Draco en train de faire l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre que lui le rendait malade, au point d'avoir envie de gifler le blond. Depuis quand fais tu de la magie sans baguette, et comptes tu devenir un animagus ?

- ça fait deux questions, Potter, remarqua Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil sexy. Je fais de la magie sans baguette depuis toujours mais je reste discret à ce sujet, et puis de toutes façons, la baguette rajoute quelque chose de sexy à mon élégance naturelle (Harry leva les yeux au ciel). Quant à devenir un animagus, j'ai bien peur que ce soit déjà fait, mais je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne te dirai pas quel est mon animal, Potter, alors ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai entendu qu'un certain James Potter était devenu animagus à seize ans, j'ai un an d'avance, c'est tout.

- Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu étais doué en magie.

- C'est parce que je ne me balade pas avec mon attirail du héro sous le bras en allant sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Voldemort veut faire de moi son Héritier, ça devrait déjà te donner une idée de mon degré d'excellence. Cependant je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite…oh, je déteste dire ça ! C'est un don que j'ai comme le tien pour les Patronus. Je suis incapable de tirer la moindre chenille de ma baguette en guise de Patronus. Je ne te cache pas que ça m'énerve.

- Je me suis beaucoup entraîné pour pouvoir faire les Patronus. Ce n'est pas vraiment un don.

- Potter, quand vas-tu enfin admettre que tu es un des plus grands magiciens vivants et que ça me rend malade de jalousie ? Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris depuis mon plus jeune âge. J'ai baigné dans la magie, les potions, les transformations avant de savoir marcher alors que toi, tu as découvert à onze ans que tu étais magicien ! Tu es presque aussi doué que moi sans rien foutre ! C'est insultant pour moi.

- Toi ? Tu es jaloux de moi ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Tu fais de la magie sans baguette et tu es un animagus ! S'exclama Harry en faisant de grands gestes.

- Ok, répondit Draco d'un air las. Tu n'as aucune logique. C'est naturel chez toi ou tu as pris des cours pour être débile ? »

Vexé, Harry fit demi tour. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et le retourna doucement. Draco plongea son regard gris dans le sien et il lui sembla qu'il se noyait dans un ciel orageux.

« Laisse moi m'expliquer, reprit Draco avec un sourire désolé. Si je te traite de débile, c'est parce que, lorsque tu m'as raconté une partie de ton histoire, quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, j'ai immédiatement compris de quoi il s'agissait. Toi non ?

- Non, que veux tu dire ?

- Potter, tu n'es pas entraîné, mais malgré ça, lorsque tu es très en colère, tu fais de la magie sans baguette et tu deviendras donc, en travaillant, un animagus. Quand tu étais au zoo et que le serpent est sorti de son box, ce n'est pas le Saint Esprit qui a fait disparaître la vitre mais Saint Potter. Pareil quand tu as fait gonfler ta tante. Le problème chez toi, c'est que tu réagis de manière tellement épidermique que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais quand tu es contrarié.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? Je veux dire, Dumbledore ne m'a jamais rien dévoilé à se sujet.

- Oh pitié, laisse le papy de coté veux tu ? Je crois qu'il essaye de nous forcer à croire qu'on se complète, histoire qu'on ait besoin l'un de l'autre. Il est champion dans la rétention d'information ! C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas resté bloqué au stade anal de son développement psychologique.

- Pardon ? Demanda Harry en retenant un fou rire. Qu'est ce ça veut dire ?

- Ok, me voilà prof à présent, soupira Draco. Je vais schématiser. Le stade anal, c'est quand l'enfant apprend à maîtriser ses sphincters, quand il n'a plus besoin de couches. Quand le vieux était bébé, il a certainement eu du mal à aller sur le pot et il devait retenir ses besoins naturels. Donc comme il passe son temps à garder les infos pour lui, il fait de la rétention. C'est pour quoi je dis qu'il reste bloqué au stade anal. C'est pas de moi, c'est de votre Moldu, Freud.

- Tu dois être le seul Sang Pur à faire de la discrimination d'une main et à tenir les œuvres de Freud dans l'autre main.

- La culture n'a jamais tué personne tu sais, rétorqua Draco avec un air dédaigneux. Dis moi, Potter, pourquoi m'appelle tu 'mon cœur' ? »

Harry contempla un instant l'œuvre d'art vivante qu'était Draco Malfoy. Ses traits fins et son regard dur constituaient le contraste le plus attirant que Harry ait pu voir. Il avait besoin de sa présence, même s'il était distant ; il avait envie de le protéger et de l'éloigner de cette guerre qui menaçait d'éclater. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et il plongea ses incroyables émeraudes dans l'or blanc. Draco retira ses mains et il les mit dans ses poches en toisant Harry. Le Survivant sentit son cœur se fissurer. Draco ne voulait pas de lui.

« Je suis désolé, déclara Harry. Rogue avait raison alors ? J'ai profité de toi alors que tu étais déstabilisé ? »

Draco toussota.

« Non, je le voulais aussi.

- Mais alors, pourquoi me repousse tu ? Pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas prendre soin de toi ?

- Nous y revoilà ! Le complexe du Héro qui refait surface ! Potter fais toi entrer dans le crâne à coup de batte que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre soin de moi. Je peux le faire tout seul. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose. Tout pourrait être si simple Harry, si seulement tu arrêtais de me sous-estimer.

- Moi, je te sous-estime ? Non mon cœur, je t'idolâtre, et on ne sous-estime pas les gens qu'on idolâtre. Quant Voldemort a fait cette cérémonie, j'ai compris à quel point tu comptais pour moi et je veux m'occuper de toi, pas parce que je pense que tu ne sais pas le faire tout seul, mais parce que je ne veux plus que tu souffres. »

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder un point invisible à l'horizon. Il était visiblement touché et il tentait de se reconstituer un masque d'indifférence.

« Je ne souffre pas, lança-t-il froidement. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne souffre pas, Harry.

- Tu es physiquement et psychologiquement mal traité Draco. Regarde toi, tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tu es d'une intelligence bien au-delà de la moyenne, tu es un des meilleurs sorciers que j'ai rencontré, tu as un humour acéré et pourtant tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. Toutes ces conneries que tu fais, toutes ces humiliations que tu fais subir aux autres, cette fierté, tout ça c'est du vent. C'est là pour masquer ta peur de mal faire, ta peur de ne pas être aimé. Tes parents sont responsables de ça, ils t'ont laissé croire que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur et c'est pour ça que tu veux toujours surplomber tout le monde. Tu as tellement peur de ne pas être aimé que tu préfères t'emmurer dans ta haine et te faire détester. Je vois de la beauté en toi, de la lumière, et c'est pour ça que je t'…que je suis si attiré par toi. Laisse moi une chance de te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi. »

Draco regarda Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il n'y avait plus de froideur dans ses yeux, que des questions qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre en mots. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Potter avait tort. Il le savait, la réponse était ancrée en lui, mais pourtant il ne trouva aucun argument à opposer au Gryffondor.

Une émotion nouvelle et inquiétante le submergeait. Il avait envie de pleurer. Lui ! Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas versé une larme. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer à réduire la cadence infernale des battements de son cœur. Les lèvres de Harry se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes à ce moment là. Il se recula et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu un vert aussi intense, aussi magnifique, aussi brillant. Une lueur angoissée passa sur le visage de Harry et Draco l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'attirer contre lui. Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son aimé et ce dernier le serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

Jamais Harry ne s'était senti autant en sécurité. Il avait l'impression d'être plus fort, plus complet lorsque Draco était là. Emprisonné dans ses bras, Harry se sentait libre. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui semblait que toute l'école pouvait l'entendre.

« Pourquoi tiens tu tellement à me protéger quand c'est toi qui a mal ? Murmura Draco en resserrant son étreinte. Pourquoi nie tu que tu détestes ta vie et que c'est pour ça que tu veux t'occuper de la mienne ? C'est compréhensible tu sais. On t'a traité comme un elfe de maison, ton cousin t'a frappé, humilié. Tu es investi d'une mission qui repose sur les prédictions d'une frapadingue et pour cela, on cherche à te tuer depuis ta naissance. Tu n'as pas de parents, tu es seul au monde, à part quand tu es avec l'autre Weaslaid ou la Sang de…Granger. Et malgré ça, tu gardes ton innocence, ta gentillesse et ton sourire. Tu n'as pas non plus confiance en toi. Tu as besoin de te reposer Harry. Tu as vécu tellement de drames en si peu de temps et jamais tu n'as eu le moindre choix. Je crois que c'est pour cela que tu m'idéalises, parce que tu as l'impression de me choisir, ça ne veut pas dire que tu tiens à moi. »

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco afin de le regarder avec un sourire mi amusé, mi amer.

« Draco, je n'ai pas eu le choix avec toi. Je ne contrôle pas ce que je ressens. Et c'est la première fois que ce manque de choix m'est agréable. »

Draco ri doucement et il reprit Harry contre lui. Le Gryffondor pouvait ressentir toute la force de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Draco. Le corps du blond lui transmettait une chaleur qui lui irradiait les sens. Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien. Il lui semblait que la vie lui offrait un cadeau précieux et unique, qu'il ne méritait pas. Ce corps contre lui était un refuge et la peur de le perdre comme il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait l'envahit sans crier gare.

Un océan de sentiments puissants le submergeait et il ne pu retenir ses larmes. Des larmes de joie et de tristesse. Des larmes d'amertume dues à la vie de servitude qu'il avait connue chez les Dursley, des larmes de douleur à cause des coups donnés par Dudley, des larmes de reconnaissance face à cette récompense merveilleuse qu'était le Préfet des Serpentards, des larmes de tristesse parce que ni ses parents, ni Sirius ne seraient là pour l'encourager et le comprendre.

Il pleurait en silence, laissant les larmes qu'il avait toujours retenues trouver l'épaule de Draco comme dernière demeure. Il renifla doucement et Draco prit son menton pour lui relever un peu la tête. Son lion majestueux pleurait et il baissait les yeux, honteux des petites rivières qui s'évadaient de ses yeux. Draco prit son visage entre ses mains, il enleva les lunettes de Harry et il sécha sa joue droite avec son pouce alors qu'il embrassait sa joue gauche, suivant le sillon tracé par les larmes. Harry prit immédiatement sa bouche dans un baiser désespéré, s'accrochant à la taille du Serpentard comme si jamais plus il ne voulait le lâcher. Leurs lèvres se collèrent violemment, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et la langue de Harry trouva vite celle de Draco pour tournoyer dans une valse de sensations qui faisait naître des frissons au creux de leurs reins.

« Comme je t'aime Draco, » murmura Harry contre la bouche de l'Héritier.

Draco tenta de se dégager mais Harry le tint fermement collé contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas…je ne veux pas, balbutia Draco. Tu risques de souffrir…et puis il y a Voldemort, je suis l'Héritier. Je…

- Je ne te demande rien, souffla Harry contre les lèvres de Draco. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi et je veux courir tous les risques avec toi.

- Putain Potter, comment tu fais ça !

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry avec un regard brûlant de désir.

- Tu me fais perdre toute volonté, c'est terrible, se plaignit Draco en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres et en lui rendant ses lunettes. Tu crois que tu m'aimes. Ok. Mais m'aimeras tu si je choisis le camp des méchants ?

- Ton choix ne changera rien à mes sentiments. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, sans le savoir. Je t'aimerai toujours, d'un amour inconditionnel, mais nous serons ennemis dans la bataille. Je n'adhère pas aux idées de ce nazi de Voldemort et je ne pourrai jamais y adhérer. Et le fait que toi, tu y adhères me dégoûte, mais mes sentiments sont plus fort que mon dégoût. »

Il ne pouvait croire à quel point il lui était facile de s'ouvrir à Draco, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la seule chose à faire. Il fit lentement le tour des lèvres de Draco avec sa langue et il entra dans sa bouche afin de caresser ses dents et son palais avant d'inviter sa langue à danser. Il s'abreuvait de la saveur du Serpentard et la respiration de ce dernier accéléra. Harry se surprit à sortir la chemise du pantalon de Draco afin de pouvoir poser ses mains à plat sur son torse et d'en découvrir chaque centimètre. Il était chaud et chaque muscle se dessinait comme un appel à la sensualité sous les doigts du Survivant. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos cambré et finement charpenté, comme taillé par un sculpteur de génie pour faire naître le désir en quiconque le sentirait sous ses mains. Sa jambe vint se placer entre celles de Draco tandis que sa bouche descendait dans son cou voluptueux, sa langue laissant une empreinte humide et plaisante sur la peau sucrée de l'Héritier.

Harry sentit le désir de Draco naître contre sa hanche, tout comme le sien se dressait contre la jambe du blond.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble, Harry, murmura Draco en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, répondit Harry en gémissant, mais moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt. S'il te plaît Draco, ne te détourne pas de moi à cause d'une peur irrationnelle.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je peux essayer, déclara Draco en embrassant sa gorge offerte.

- Rejoins moi ce soir, à l'heure du dîner dans la Salle sur Demande, tu la connais, tu nous y a suivi pour nous dénoncer l'année dernière. »

Harry eut un sourire amusé en voyant la mine renfrognée du Serpentard.

« Je ne sais pas si je viendrai.

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Moi j'y serai en tout cas, dit Harry en embrassant la paume de la main de l'ange.

- Que tout cela reste entre nous, je ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant. Ce serait trop dangereux. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils redescendirent dans leurs salles de cours respectives. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient trempés, et transis de froid à cause de la neige.

« M. Malfoy, tout va bien ? Vous tremblez. » Demanda Rémus Lupin, son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, de retour à Poudlard depuis septembre.

Draco resta immobile, tremblant, la tête entre les mains. Quelqu'un riait fort et ce rire résonnait dans son esprit.

O

O

Le dîner venait d'être servi dans la Grande Salle mais Pansy Parkinson se nourrissait uniquement de la vision de son Prince de Glace qui jouait distraitement à pousser les aliments de son assiette avec sa fourchette alors que Gregory Goyle se moquait ouvertement de Ron Weasley. Un point de colle était visible sur le sourcil du Préfet et sa lèvre souffrait toujours d'une coupure.

Draco avait décidé d'écouter sa raison et il ne s'était pas présenté au rendez vous donné par Harry. Cela faisait une demie heure qu'il devait l'attendre.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser entraîner dans une histoire homosexuelle, et avec Harry Potter de surcroît ! Peu importait ce que lui dictait son corps ou Voldemort, Draco voulait uniquement écouter son intellect qui lui disait de fuir, et vite.

Il savait que Harry s'était 'occupé' de Finnigan car ce dernier n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour manger et son copain Thomas l'aidait à écraser ses légumes pour en faire une purée. Le visage tuméfié du Gryffondor était un cadeau sans prix pour Draco qui se délectait de cette image.

« Même pas de quoi s'acheter un pull digne de ce nom, remarquait Goyle avec dédain, assez fort pour être entendu de la table des Gryffondor et en particulier de Ron. Hermione lui lança un regard méprisant avant de se concentrer sur Draco et de secouer la tête comme s'il était la personne la plus navrante du millénaire.

« Une disgrâce pour les Sangs Purs, » nota Draco en souriant méchamment.

Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, toute la tablée s'animait maintenant que le Préfet avait aligné quelques mots à la suite.

Il retourna dans la contemplation absente de sa nourriture et ses pensées retournèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était aimé de la personne la plus douce qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Harry était le type même du beau ténébreux et il n'y avait rien de mauvais en lui. Draco perdait son temps au milieu de ses congénères en étant obsédé par Harry, alors autant perdre son temps avec Harry.

Sans un mot, il se leva lentement et il sortit de la Grande Salle en se tenant droit, la tête haute, le masque d'indifférence bien en place sur son visage.

Dès qu'il fut hors du champ de vision des autres élèves, il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en haletant. Il espérait vivement que Harry l'avait attendu. Il avait besoin de voir et de toucher Harry. Il s'arrêta devant le mur en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et la porte se dessina devant lui.

Sans réfléchir cette fois, il entra.

A suivre…

Cette fois la fin n'est pas trop abrupte. Vive moi ! (autocongratulation ? je suis bonne à interner).

Si vous avez le temps de me laisser une review, ça me ferait plaisir.


	8. Désirs

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

**DISCLAIMER : **L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et à ses éditeurs, ses distributeurs et j'en passe. Je passe aussi le couplet sur Sirius, on a tous compris que le retour du parrain me ferait bien plaisir. Si, si.

**RATING** : Vu le titre du chapitre, on va confirmer le** R**. **Si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre hommes qui vont plus loin qu'une poignée de main virile et pleine de poils, surtout ne lisez pas ce chapitre, ni les suivants ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

Du coté des fics à conseiller, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de lire mais il y en a une en anglais que j'adore. Elle est terminée depuis un moment mais elle est excellente. Il s'agit de « the trick is to keep breathing » de Neomaxizoomdweebie.

**AUX REVIEWERS : ok, si vous lisez les réponses, vous verrez que je suis toujours « touchée » ou « émue » ou « contente » mais c'est la vérité. Votre soutien signifie beaucoup pour moi étant donné qu'au début, je ne voulais même pas mettre le premier chapitre de cette fic en ligne. Merci à tous et bizous**

**Onarluca : **Merci beaucoup à toi, je pensais avoir un peu loupé ce chapitre mais tu me rassures. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec celui-ci, il bouge un peu plus que le précédent. A bientôt, et merci encore.

**Syl2sy** : Zut, moi qui pensais avoir réussi à ne pas faire une fin trop abrupte ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me taper sur les doigts. Non, pas les doigts sinon je ne peux pas taper mon texte. Ouvrez le frigo que je me suicide avec du yaourt périmé ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire. J'ai un truc infaillible pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue pour toi : écris la suite de 'Une place pour chaque chose' ! Pitié ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt et sur celui-ci, j'essaye de faire moins abrupte.

**Zoomalfoy** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise et que Draco en héritier de Voldemort soit crédible. J'adore le couple que forment Harry et Draco et je pense que, même en lisant les bouquins, on trouve cette étincelle entre eux. En tous cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bizzz !

**Zanzan** : Merci de m'avoir fait réfléchir. Snape est il resté au stade anal ? C'est possible. Mais lui, il y a autre chose, il est tout bloqué au niveau des émotions. Je te rassure, c'est bel et bien un HP/DM. Snape…c'est un détail de l'histoire qui s'éclaircira assez vite je pense. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. A bientôt.

**Nekozumi** : Il ne faut pas te gêner pour dire ce que tu penses car ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout, j'aime bien avoir un retour sur ce que je fais. Tout d'abord merci beaucoup de lire cette fiction. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes et que ce soit ta préférée. Vraiment c'est un grand honneur pour moi et quand tu dis que tu relis les chapitres ! Je suis très émue. Merci. Toi qui aimes les discussions entre Draco et Harry, au cours desquelles on ne sait jamais ce qui va se passer, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ! lol.

C'est clair que je ne ferai pas de Draco un gentil samaritain, je laisse ça à d'autres. Pour moi, c'est un personnage très complexe et je crois qu'il faut garder un peu de cette complexité pour faire évoluer ses sentiments. J'avoue hésiter entre deux ou trois animaux qui le caractérisent (ou la honte ! je n'ai vraiment aucune organisation ! lol). En tous cas une chose est sure, ce n'est pas un furet…ni un cochon d'inde ;-)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres et que tu auras plaisir à le relire. A bientôt et merci encore.

**Gaelle Griffondor** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairons aussi et bonne lecture. A bientôt ;

**Aerials** : Oula, merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu trouves Harry mignon ? J'espère que ça va continuer. Moi aussi je les adore ces deux là et je ne veux faire pleurer personne ;-) Et qui dit que c'est Draco qui va faire des conneries, pourquoi ce ne serait pas Harry ? Ok, tu as raison, Harry n'est pas crédible en méchant manipulateur. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise. Bizouz.

**Shunrei** : Hey ya ! Merci de me donner ton avis et oui, tu as raison, séance de révision d'occlumencie pour Draco lol. Et non, il ne n'aidera pas Harry à maîtriser la magie sans baguette (en tous cas ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant dans ma tête de linotte) parce que je ne veux pas que leur relation aille du coté du maître et de l'élève. Je réserve autre chose pour la magie sans baguette de Harry. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Kiss.

**Chris 52** : Il faut me faire un peu confiance, lol. Bien sûr qu'il allait y aller ;-) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me va droit au cœur et merci de rester fidèle à cette histoire. Pour le lemon, on verra ce que ça va donner. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur. Mais bon, il est vrai que les personnages sont une vraie et belle source d'inspiration. Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt. Bizz bizzz.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Moi qui étais contente d'avoir évité une fin sadique, zut ! Bon alors voilà, désolée d'avoir fait une fin sadique…encore. ;-) En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi de lire cette histoire et de l'apprécier. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. A bientôt. Big bizzz.

**Melhuiwen** : Salut miss ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de l'avoir apprécié. C'est vrai que je voyais bien Draco, sortir impeccablement de la Grande Salle avant de s'exciter (les hormones ? lol) Alors pour savoir si Harry est resté, c'est juste là, au début du chapitre (mais sans vouloir tuer le suspens, tu avais raison). Pour la partie de la Tour d'Astronomie, je me suis fait peur aussi parce qu'à un moment, je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas écrire que Draco laissait tomber Seamus ;-) Mais là, ça aurait plombé toute mon histoire. Oops, pardon de t'avoir fait peur. Lol. Le coté imprévisible de Draco est important car il montre justement son hésitation face à tout ce qui l'entoure. En gros, il veut mais il ne veut pas, il aime mais il n'aime pas. Lol. Pour ta question, à savoir s'il choisira le bon coté, je ne sais pas. La question est : et si Draco choisit le bon coté, quelqu'un peut il choisir le mauvais coté pour lui et l'empêcher de soutenir Harry ? Niark !

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry était mieux dans ce chapitre mais j'avais peur qu'il s'écrase un peu trop devant le beau blond.

Je suis très heureuse que tu soies amoureuse de ma fic, je suis toute émue et me voilà avec un beau sourire bien niais. Lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi frissonner (tiens toi loin du clavier lol)

Big biz à toi et merci de m'avoir éclairée sur « les portes » (Draco en mauviette ? je verrais ça quand j'aurais une minute mais ça va pas trop m'amuser. Je zapperai Draco et je me concentrerai sur le reste alors)

**Melykumo** : merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sentes l'intensité des sentiments entre Draco et Harry. Pour moi, deux personnalités diamétralement opposées et fortes font forcément des étincelles et ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer un peu, comme ils ne peuvent pas se détester un peu. Je te retourne le compliment sur le talent, j'adore ta façon d'écrire. Une fois rentré dans la salle, il se passe…en fait c'est à la fin des RAR que ça se passe lol.

Bonne lecture à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt.

**Lolo** : Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review et je te rassure, dès le début du chapitre, tu trouveras la réponse à ta question et elle est positive. ;-) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. A bientôt. Kisu.

**Shunrya** : Coucou. Je suis fan de Mel-Imoen et ça me fait halluciner qu'elle m'ait recommandé. En tous cas je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette fic et que j'aie réussi à garder la personnalité des personnages. J'essaye de les faire évoluer sans les faire changer complètement.  
Vous êtes seulement deux à vous être souvenus du début du chapitre, avec Rogue et son comportement qui devient ambiguë avec Draco. Il est normal que tu ne le cernes pas encore mais une chose est sure, il n'est pas dans le mauvais camp. La réponse arrivera bientôt, dans ce chapitre ou dans le prochain je pense.

En effet, le lien du sang qui unit Voldemort, Draco et Harry bouleverse pas mal de choses mais pour l'instant, je pars de l'idée que Voldemort laisse Draco faire car il a des projets pour lui et que si, au passage, Harry peut souffrir un maximum dans sa relation avec Draco, c'est tout bénéfice pour le Lord noir. Je crois que tu viens de me faire comprendre que je devrais l'expliquer dans la fic, les gens ne sont pas dans ma tête lol. Merci ! Pour le Lemon, il n'aura pas lieu dans la Salle sur Demande. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une horrible sadique qui part du principe que pour que les deux sexy boys puissent aller jusqu'au bout de leur envie, ils doivent d'abord « jouer » un peu. En gros, il y aura quelques parties, mais pas le tout. , pas tout de suite (mais pas trop tard non plus lol)

Je suis vraiment contente de te compter parmi les lecteurs de cette fic et j'espère rester à la hauteur. Merci à toi, une partie de ce chapitre te sera due puisque tu m'as fait comprendre que je devais expliquer l'histoire du lien et du ressenti. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Tête de Nœud** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et, pour la peine, voici la suite. ;-) Bye.

**Céline S** : Kikou toi ! Comment tu vas ? Alors merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes de plus en plus (je danse dans mon salon et cette fois, j'ai la musique ! mdr). Pour l'instant, j'ai une idée de ce qui va arriver dans la suite mais j'en ai de nouvelles chaque jour, mais je ne pense pas que Draco fasse du mal à Harry, ou alors ça ne sera pas volontaire. N'oublions pas que Voldemort compte sur lui pour briser Harry alors que fera Voldemort, c'est la question.

Il était important pour moi de rappeler que Draco n'était pas le seul à souffrir et qu'il fasse comprendre à Harry qu'il pouvait être là pour lui. Je n'aimais pas trop ce que j'avais écrit, à part ce moment où Draco dit ce qu'il pense à Harry et que Harry pleure en silence dans ses bras (j'adore les hommes qui pleurent en silence de toute façon, ça me fait craquer).

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Merci d'être toujours là. Gros bizous.

**Pioupiou** : Coucou et bienvenu à toi dans ma fic Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu en pensais, je prends bonne note de tes suggestions (le mariage, les enfants, Blaise et Hermione comme parrains). Je suis honorée d'avoir surpassé la trilogie (donnez moi Spike dans Buffy !) ;-) Alors pour ce qui est de rendre Draco aussi sensuel et attirant, j'ai un secret : je regarde des photos de Tom Felton en Draco sur internet et ça le fait carrément bien. Lol. Pour Harry, je regarde l'affiche du Prisonnier d'Azkaban, j'adore son coté guerrier sur celle là.

Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt.

**Yami Aku** : Salut. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre soit un de tes préférés, moi qui pensais qu'il n'était pas top. Je suis désolée de l'avoir fini abruptement, j'étais sure qu'il n'était pas trop sadique cette fois et, visiblement, je me suis loupée lol. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi un de tes préférés et je te dis à bientôt. Bizous.

**Lulune** : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait rire. voici donc la suite, j'espère que tu ne l'auras pas attendue trop longtemps. A bientôt.

**Alfa** : Merci pour ton bel enthousiasme, ça me donne envie d'aller vite écrire la suite. J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps. Si j'ai pu te rappeler des moments merveilleux, j'en suis contente et il ne faut jamais avoir honte de penser à de tels moments. Je te souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Emilie** : Coucou. Merci beaucoup à toi de suivre cette histoire. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise et que tu aies retiré ce que tu as dit sur Rogue ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

**AngyDemon** : Merci de continuer à lire cette fic et j'apprécie ton enthousiasme Pour la fréquence de mise en ligne, j'essaie de respecter un délai d'une semaine, maximum dix jours. Pour l'instant j'ai du temps alors ça va. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. A bientôt.

**Margarita6** : Wow, merci beaucoup. Je suis très heureuse que tu soies fan de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Gros bisous Miss Maggie.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Et ben Nee Chan, j'espère que je vais arrêter de te faire pleurer et qu'à un moment, j'arriverai à te faire rire (bon, ok, Harry qui se lâche dans les bras de Draco, ça n'a rien de drôle mais je vais trouver un truc) et toi, Chana, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec les lemon ! Je comprends qu'il faille parfois pleurer en privé, surtout quand on ne montre pas ses sentiments en public. Les gens qui ne montrent rien sont ceux qui sont le plus sensibles. Ce qui est dommage c'est que ceux qui pleurent pour un rien et en public ont tendance à prendre les gens comme vous pour des rocs et à toujours venir se moucher sur votre épaule non ?

Pour répondre à votre question, Draco trouve Harry effrayant parce qu'il (Draco) se sent rassuré par lui (Harry) et il pourrait peut être ressentir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Ok, vous avez raison, la chose est hystérique même quand elle n'est pas amoureuse. Grosse erreur de ma part ! En tous cas je vous remercie beaucoup pour les compliments, ils me touchent vraiment beaucoup (deux fois « beaucoup » dans une phrase, je me relâche là !) et puis vous êtes toujours fidèles à mes rendez vous. Merci encore mille fois. J'espère que je resterai à la hauteur, j'ai eu plein de nouvelles idées pour cette fic ce week end et il me reste à réfléchir pour savoir si elles sont pertinentes ou pas.

A bientôt. Tanti Bacci.

**Mel-Imoen** : Hey ya ! Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir de n'avoir pas reviewé le chapitre 6 avant la sortie du 7eme. C'est de ma faute, j'ai updaté trop tôt. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à décrire la relation de Draco avec ses parents et il m'était difficile d'écrire la partie où Draco les défends. Mais si on s'en tient à la psychologie, il est normal qu'il aime et défende ses parents car les sévices qu'il subit sont, pour lui et son esprit façonné à la Lucius Malfoy, des preuves d'amour. Il faut croire qu'on a la même vision des choses en ce qui concerne la pression parentale si tu as utilisé la même expression dans ta fic. Les grands esprits… ;-)  
Le tatouage est venu d'on ne sait où, il y a des moments où je me demande même ce que j'ai écrit. Appelons ça la transe de la folle qui tapote sur son clavier à 4h du matin. Remarque, j'ai vu une photo de Tom Felton, sur laquelle on voyait ses chevilles et je me suis dit qu'il manquait un tatouage, ça doit être ça. Yes Freud ! L'association d'idées, il n'y a que ça de vrai !  
Vous avez été peu nombreux à apprécier l'arrivée de Rogue, alors merci parce que moi aussi, je l'ai trouvée très bien son arrivée (d'un autre coté, c'est moi qui écrit alors bon…)

En ce qui concerne le chapitre 7, que dire ? Tu as tellement bien cerné la personnalité que je tente de donner à Draco et Harry que j'en reste très émue. Quand je lis ta review, j'ai l'impression qu'on parle d'une autre histoire et je me dis « ouah, j'aimerais bien donner cette dimension à Draco moi ! » lol. Je pense que la personnalité de Draco repose essentiellement sur sa fierté et le fait de se faire humilier est pour lui presque mortel. On pourrait dire qu'il est constitué sur une assise psychotique, avec une grande angoisse de morcellement. Chaque attaque à sa fierté risque de briser sa personnalité. Dans ma fic, il est psycyhotique, dans la tienne il est névrosé, tout va bien pour lui. ;-) Je reste dans l'idée que le personnage de Malfoy, avec celui de Rogue et de Sirius (snif), est d'une complexité délectable et il laisse le champ libre à toutes les explorations possibles.  
Je n'avais pas pensé à la porte de la salle sur demande comme à la porte du destin de Draco mais, quand je pense à ce que j'ai en tête pour la suite, je crois bien qu'on peut dire ça, en effet. Non seulement tu écris bien mais en plus, tu lis bien.  
Je te suis complètement pour la chanson Le Manoir d'Indochine. Les paroles iraient parfaitement dans la bouche de Harry pour parler du Manoir Malfoy. Et Gary Oldman dans Léon ! Il est minuit et demie et me voilà, bavant sur mon clavier ! Je l'adore lui. Vivement la sortie du HP3 en dvd, histoire que je me fasse des douches froides en le voyant avec ses dents pourries ! lol

Bref, je me suis encore étalée mais je crois que tu commences à t'y faire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te dis à bientôt. Bye Bye.

**Enola83** : Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçu et je te remercie de me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre. Ok, je vais devoir reconnaître publiquement que j'ai vraiment cru que ma fin n'était pas trop abrupte et que je me suis lamentablement trompée. Oops, pardon. -- Alors, vont-ils subir de rudes épreuves ? Je dirais non, pas autant que ce que vous imaginez (il faut bien que je la termine un jour cette fic quand même ! lol), mais il y en aura quelques unes, plus psychologiques que physiques, je rassure tout le monde. Allez hop, je me mets à mon clavier et j'espère que ce que je vais écrire te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Dark Lizard** : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis heureuse que tu voies avec les yeux des personnages, j'avais un peu peur de ne pas réussir totalement à faire passer leurs émotions. En tous cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre restera à la hauteur et que tu auras autant de plaisir à le lire que les autres. A bientôt et merci encore. Bizz bizzz.

**Vif d'Or** : Je suis contente que le moment dans la tour d'astronomie t'ait touchée. Je te remercie encore de m'avoir montré que j'avais assez mal expliqué les pouvoirs équivalents de Harry et Draco. Les pendules sont remises à l'heure, ouf. Je le répète mais je les veux sur un pied d'égalité alors heureusement que tu étais là. On va dire que tu es ma correctrice Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt. Gros bisous, tu es trop géniale.

**Pithy** : Merci mille fois, je suis touchée par tes encouragements. Le fait que cette fic ne te laisse pas indifférente me pousse à me surpasser. Allez hop, je file continuer mon chapitre. J'espère que je pourrai maintenir le cap sans perdre en qualité. Vive TOI ! Bizz et bonne lecture.

**Sal** : Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ce que tu m'écris me fait plaisir. Moi qui avait peur d'être un peu ennuyeuse avec mes chapitres à rallonge ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton soutien et je suis vraiment très heureuse que Draco et Harry, tel que je les envisage, te plaisent. J'espère que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps ce chapitre et que celui-ci ne te décevra pas. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt. Grosses bises et bonne lecture ()

**Antigone** : Merci beaucoup de lire cette fic. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Il est clair que l'univers de cette histoire est totalement différent de celui de Inconnu. Les fans de Harry n'ont pas trop aimé la façon que Draco avait de le narguer lol. En tous cas j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture.

**Antigone bis** : Ma fin n'était pas sadique ! heu ! () Franchement je ne pensais pas qu'elle était abrupte mais visiblement, vous êtes tous contre moi alors je vais vite updater. Merci encore et voici la suite, très rapidement d'ailleurs ! lol

**CHAPITRE HUIT : DESIRS.**

O

O

Harry était assis dans la Salle sur Demande et il lisait un livre de Quidditch. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Draco vienne mais il avait pourtant ce pincement désagréable qui lui comprimait le cœur. Il avait cessé d'espérer le voir arriver au bout d'une demie heure car Draco était quelqu'un de normalement très ponctuel. Harry soupira en regardant tout autour de lui. La salle s'était transformée en un loft de toute beauté ; spacieux, confortable et luxueux. Harry avait été stupéfait en entrant. Il avait même aimé préparer le repas dans l'immense cuisine équipée. C'était exactement le genre d'appartement qu'il aurait voulu partager avec Draco, le parfait mélange de leurs deux personnalités. Simple et raffiné.

Une multitude de bougies éclairait la pièce centrale et un chandelier trônait sur la table, dressée pour deux.

Excédé, Harry se leva pour tout débarrasser lorsqu'il eut le souffle coupé. Draco, essoufflé, apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il scruta attentivement la pièce puis il entra. Il ôta sa robe noire et il fit ressortir sa chemise blanche de son pantalon.

« Potter, tu comptais vraiment m'impressionner avec un dîner aux chandelles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, avoua Harry.

- Et ben c'est gagné. C'est magnifique, répondit Draco en scrutant tout autour de lui avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Harry qui se tenait devant lui en pantalon noir, chemise blanche et cravate. Tu es magnifique. »

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. Draco Malfoy, le plus prétentieux et le plus fier des élèves de l'école, venait de faire un compliment à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de répondre : « Je sais. »

Draco éclata de rire et ce rire cristallin toucha Harry droit au cœur. Il observa Draco, les courbes masculines et pourtant délicates de son visage et de son corps ; il se rendit compte que le Serpentard n'était pas beau.

Non.

Il était La Beauté personnifiée.

Draco, se sentant détaillé de la tête aux pieds, fit un sourire presque imperceptible.

_Oh mon Dieu, _pensa Harry, _si Leonardo da Vinci avait rencontré Draco Malfoy, il y a fort à penser que la fameuse Joconde serait un énigmatique blond avec un sourire identique. _

Il s'approcha du blond et il lui prit la main pour embrasser sa paume. Draco frissonna sous cette caresse somme toute anodine mais qui prenait tellement de sens quand Harry la prodiguait ; parce que personne avant ne l'avait embrassé à cet endroit avant et que jamais plus personne ne le ferait après ce brun ténébreux si sexy.

Sans dire un mot, Harry entraîna le Serpentard et il l'aida à s'installer à table en tirant galamment sa chaise. Draco prit place avec un aplomb qui le surprit lui-même ; comme s'il lui arrivait tous les jours de partager un dîner aux chandelles avec Harry Potter !

Le brun le servit et il passa un court instant à s'extasier sur la façon aristocratique, très élégante que le blond avait de manger. Il suivait avec une fascination proche de la lubricité le chemin des aliments jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes de l'objet de son désir. Il avait menti : il était plus que prêt à faire l'amour avec Draco.

Il ferma les yeux et il secoua la tête puis il reporta son attention sur l'entrée dans son assiette. Il se rendait compte que lorsque Draco était près de lui, il se sentait plus serein, plus calme. Cette façon qu'avait l'Héritier de l'apaiser juste par sa présence était un mystère pour Harry, qui avait vécu des sautes d'humeur impressionnantes depuis le retour de Voldemort et la mort de Cédric puis de Sirius. Paradoxalement, le Dragon était le seul à pouvoir exciter Harry au point de le rendre proche de la jouissance, rien que par le regard.

Il se cala dans son fauteuil et il commença à manger.

« Hum, Potter, c'est délicieux. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco. Un genre de grande tarte ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais goûté la pizza ! S'exclama Harry en le regardant comme s'il était un extra terrestre.

- Je ne mange pas ces trucs de Moldus normalement, constata Draco en relevant le menton pour le défier de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mon père dit que c'est de la nourriture indigne des Sangs Purs.

- Si ton père le dit, alors c'est que ça doit être vrai, soupira Harry. Il dit aussi que je suis l'homme à abattre, alors qu'est ce que tu fous là, avec moi ? Tu devrais être en train de te laver à l'eau de Javel pour désinfecter la souillure de mes mains sur toi. »

Draco lui lança un regard noir. Il déposa sa serviette sur sa chaise et il prit sa robe de Serpentard avant de se diriger vers la porte. Harry le retint par le bras et il lui fit faire volte face. Faisant abstraction de la froideur dans les yeux gris qui le toisaient, il passa une main dans les incroyables cheveux de Draco afin d'écarter une mèche qui tombait devant ses orbes métalliques. La douceur de sa chevelure était une éternelle satisfaction pour Harry. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco et il murmura :

« Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Draco soupira. Comment pouvait il dire non à cet Apollon vivant ? Il détailla son visage parfait, sa peau si mate, ses yeux si expressifs d'un vert unique. Il laissa Harry le prendre par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et leurs lèvres se joignirent pour se caresser. Ils retournèrent s'installer et ils décidèrent de ne pas parler de sujets qui fâchent.

Et ils parlèrent.

Harry fut stupéfait du sens de l'écoute très développé chez Draco. Il était le genre de personne qui vous pousse à la confidence, sans en avoir l'air, en posant les questions justes, peu précises, afin de vous donner le champ libre pour, vous-même, arriver au sujet sensible. Et sous ses airs froids et distants, qu'il avait gardé tout au long du repas, il y avait un homme attentif et intelligent, qui savait donner le retour nécessaire pour vous aider à vous dévoiler et à développer vos idées. Harry avait toujours su que l'Ange était d'une intelligence supérieure et qu'il était très attentif dans la mesure où chacune de ses remarques cinglantes touchaient toujours droit au cœur leurs victimes, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que Draco savait effectivement se mettre à la place des autres.

Alors Harry lui parla longuement de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à cette guerre impitoyable qui s'annonçait. Il lui parla de ses craintes pour ceux qu'il aimait, de sa colère lorsqu'il repensait à Sirius, de ses espoirs de devenir Auror s'il survivait.

« Tu survivras, Harry, lui dit Draco en lui prenant la main, faisant immédiatement naître une onde sensuelle qui remonta jusqu'à la nuque du brun. J'en ai l'intime conviction. »

Harry lui sourit, sentant une force immense, la force mentale du blond, courir dans ses veines. Puis ce fut au tour de Draco de discuter, pudiquement au début, tentant de se retrancher derrière des sarcasmes, changeant habilement de sujet lorsqu'il se sentait trop exposé. Harry remarqua vite la capacité de raisonnement du blond qui analysait tout ce qui l'entourait avec justesse, quelquefois avec dédain, mais quand le sujet devenait personnel, il dissimulait ses émotions derrière son masque de froideur.

Jamais ils n'avaient tenu une conversation aussi dense, aussi profonde, avec qui que ce soit avant. Draco était très intéressé par la psychologie et la psychomagie mais son père voulait qu'il travaille au Ministère de la Magie.

« Regarde nous, déclara Draco d'un air dégoûté, nous sommes là à parler de psychomagie, de devenir Auror dans l'espoir de changer la face du monde, alors que nos voies ont été toutes tracées pour nous. Tu seras le Héro qui a vaincu Voldemort et tu travailleras au Ministère, certainement comme conseiller du Ministre. Et moi, je serai accusé d'être un Mangemort parce que mon nom parlera pour moi, ou alors je serai tué par le Survivant en personne…ou par mon père. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir être le Mal Absolu, Harry, parce que j'ai déjà conscience d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire pire.

- Et moi je pense que tu n'es mauvais qu'à la surface, Draco. Et sincèrement, je sais que pour l'instant, d'autres que nous tentent de tirer les ficelles de notre avenir, mais j'ai besoin de croire que dans le futur, j'aurai le choix de devenir exactement celui que je veux être. Un bel homme adulé de tous et diablement sexy, plaisanta Harry.

- Non, Harry, là tu parles du présent, constata Draco en allumant une cigarette qu'il fit rouler entre ses longs doigts en l'observant attentivement. Au fait, c'était très mignon de ta part d'avoir 'discuté' avec Finnigan. Ça lui va très bien au teint cette couleur bleutée sur le visage, et sa mâchoire est très bien réussie, il a tout du hamster à présent. Très joli, vraiment. »

Harry sentit un frisson de puissance traverser son corps en repensant au moment où il avait croisé Seamus dans le dortoir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot car Harry s'était jeté sur lui avec une bestialité et une colère que seul Draco savait autrefois faire naître en lui.

Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry se contenta de lui offrir un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret ; un de ceux qui éclaire une pièce par son intensité. Harry était comme une flamme qui brûlait sans discontinuer.

Il était le feu.

Draco était la glace.

Deux opposés qui ne trouvent de raison d'être que par l'existence de l'autre.

« Tu me fais essayer ? » Demanda Harry en se postant devant Draco, la main tendue vers sa cigarette.

D'un geste sec, Draco attrapa le poignet de Harry et il le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Aussitôt, il enserra sa taille avec un bras et il plongea son regard acier dans celui du brun. Il prit tout son temps pour écraser sa cigarette, alors que les bras de Harry entouraient ses épaules.

« Je m'en voudrais d'encrasser tes petits poumons roses, susurra-t- il avec un sourire en coin. J'ai quelque chose de mieux à te faire essayer. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il tira doucement sur la cravate du Gryffondor afin d'amener son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu me fais perdre le contrôle, Harry Potter, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Et je n'aime pas ça. »

Il frôla la bouche de Harry puis ses lèvres descendirent le long de sa mâchoire pour y déposer une succession de baisers légers et humides. Harry ferma les yeux et il s'abandonna à la caresse langoureuse du Dragon en caressant ses cheveux soyeux. La langue de Draco dessinait des courbes de plaisir dans son cou et Harry ne retint pas ses gémissements. Son excitation commençait à grandir et il pria pour que Draco ne s'en rende pas compte. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

Le blond mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de revenir faire frissonner Harry en embrassant son cou de manière plus appuyée. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il savait divinement torturer ses partenaires. Harry baissa la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

« Embrasse moi, ordonna-t-il.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, » répondit tranquillement Draco en suçant la gorge du brun.

Harry grogna mais il se laissa faire malgré tout. La souffrance était trop délicieuse pour ne pas s'immerger totalement en elle. Il soupira d'aise et Draco continua à taquiner son cou avec sa langue, traçant un sillon humide pour souffler dessus juste après, faisant frissonner Harry de désir.

« Je t'en prie Draco, » implora Harry dans un souffle.

Draco sourit, satisfait, et il prit ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser qui fit tourner la tête de Harry. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine et il pressa sa langue contre les lèvres du Serpentard pour que ce dernier le laisse entrer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et Draco gémit dans sa bouche, alors que leurs langues se mêlaient. Emporté dans le tourbillon de ses instincts primaires, Harry enleva la cravate de Draco pour pouvoir avoir accès aux boutons de sa chemise. Il désirait tant le blond que cela lui faisait mal. Il avait besoin de voir et de savourer son torse. D'une main tremblante d'anticipation, il s'attaqua au premier bouton mais Draco posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin, Harry. Pas encore. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme, déclara Draco avec un visage impassible.

- Et moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec PERSONNE, répondit Harry. Ça te va bien de jouer les vierges effarouchées alors que tu t'es goinfré la moitié des filles de Poudlard. »

Draco se releva d'un bond, manquant de faire tomber Harry sur sa lancée. Il toisa Harry avec dédain.

« Alors comme ça le sexy Gryffondor est un puceau, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Ça ne t'empêche pas de te jeter sur la braguette du premier venu. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas encore fait que tu peux te permettre de me mettre la pression. Je ne suis pas prêt à…à…à être homo !

- Oh, vraiment ? On n'assume pas ses pulsions, Draco ? Alors tu nous sors tes conneries limites nazies à longueur de journées, tu nous assommes à coups de 'Sang Pur' et 'Sang de Bourbe', tu assumes ces idées qui sont tout simplement honteuses et tu flippes à l'idée de coucher avec un mec ? Ouais, remarque t'as raison, Voldemort doit être le même genre que Hitler…le genre pas très ouvert d'esprit.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter !

- Visiblement, ça n'arrivera pas ce soir. Connard. »

Alors qu'il était dans l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à partir, Draco se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Son visage reflétait une émotion que Harry ne pu définir clairement. Un mélange de déception, de rage, de fierté et de peine.

« Pour ta gouverne, si l'école avait été uniquement ouverte aux Sangs Purs, comme je le souhaite, jamais quelqu'un comme Tom Jedusor n'aurait appris à devenir Lord Voldemort ! De plus, c'est ça que tu appelles 'l'amour inconditionnel' ? Il ne vole pas bien haut ton amour, il a l'intensité d'un pétard mouillé. Tu as confondu désir et sentiment vrai, Potter. Ne m'adresse plus la parole, espèce de vierge pute. »

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Pas à cause de l'insulte mais à cause de ce que Draco avait dit. Il ne le croyait pas amoureux de lui ! Et Harry, avec son comportement lubrique, s'était évertué à lui donner raison. Il s'élança dans le couloir et il attrapa le Serpentard par le bras. Celui-ci fit volte face et il toisa le brun avec suffisance. Harry baissa les yeux et il vit que Draco serrait convulsivement le poing droit pendant que des petites étincelles s'échappaient des doigts de sa main gauche. Il devait avoir une forte envie de faire _très mal_ au Gryffondor.

Harry recula d'un pas et il lâcha le blond. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé Draco. Je me suis senti rejeté et j'ai réagi n'importe comment. Je…c'est la première fois de ma vie que je désire quelqu'un et je ne sais pas comment gérer cela. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Draco se frotta les yeux avec une main et il fixa longuement Harry en réfléchissant.

« Draco, s'il te plaît. Passe la nuit avec moi.

- J'ai mal entendu là ? Interrogea le Serpentard avec un regard noir.

- Je ne te parle pas de sexe. Je veux dormir avec toi, me réveiller avec toi et, entre les deux, je veux te prouver que ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi et pas…pas…

- Pas mon cul ? Coupa Draco. C'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Il est pourtant très bien mon cul.

- Ne compliques pas tout s'il te plait. Oui, il a l'air très bien ton cul, mais je peux te promettre qu'il sera en sécurité cette nuit. Draco ?

- C'est hors de question. Bonne nuit Potter. »

Harry caressa la joue du blond avec sa main brûlante. Son regard si profond reflétait exactement ses émotions et Draco vit qu'il ne mentait pas. Il secoua la tête, regrettant déjà sa propre faiblesse et il murmura : « d'accord. »

Harry prit sa main et il l'entraîna dans le loft, leur loft, en se disant que leur relation promettait d'être houleuse, mais tellement intense…si jamais ils avaient une relation. Draco incarnait la tentation et Harry voulait être capable de résister afin de lui prouver tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Draco hésita un instant avant d'entrer et il suivit Harry jusqu'à la chambre. Un lit immense trônait devant une baie vitrée reflétant la pleine lune et la neige qui recouvrait tout le parc. Harry resta quelques minutes absorbé par le spectacle avant de réaliser que normalement, la Salle sur Demande n'avait pas de fenêtre.

« C'est superbe, » souffla Draco derrière lui.

Harry vint caresser ses cheveux et il le serra contre lui.

« Je m'en veux tellement, murmura-t-il. Dis moi que je n'ai pas tout gâché entre nous. »

Draco posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Harry et il lui fit signe de se taire.

« Harry, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi. Enfin, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? Tout le monde voudrait être à ma place et j'en suis conscient. Je te désire vraiment mais quelque chose m'arrête. Tu n'as pas tout gâché mais c'était gentil de le demander, dit il avec un sourire indulgent, le premier de ce genre que Harry voyait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Maintenant, j'ai une question pratique. Comment fait on pour dormir ici alors que nos affaires sont dans nos dortoirs respectifs et qu'il est hors de question que j'aille en cours habillé avec mes fringues de la veille ? »

Harry le prit par la main et il le conduisit dans un immense dressing. A son arrivé, Harry avait vu que ses affaires y étaient, mais pas celles de Draco. Il respira profondément et il ouvrit la porte. Draco poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant ses vêtements envahir la place. Il courut dans la salle de bain et il resta bouche bée devant ses affaires de toilette éparpillées un peu partout, aux endroits exacts où il les aurait posés s'il avait vécu ici.

Harry le regardait, fasciné par l'expression enfantine qui éclairait son visage, comme si Noël était arrivé en avance cette année.

Noël.

Harry devait à tout prix empêcher Draco de retourner dans sa famille pour les vacances. Il sourit, attendri par l'expression de pur bonheur de l'Héritier qui venait de trouver son oreiller aux couleurs des Serpentards. Le contraire aurait étonné Harry. Il ne voyait pas trop Draco dormir en étreignant un oreiller à l'effigie des Poufsouffles. Harry fondait littéralement face à cette vision presque surréaliste du Prince des Serpentards, le visage rayonnant. Sa beauté illuminait toute la pièce et Harry était persuadé qu'elle rayonnait au-delà des murs de la Salle. Il se demanda s'il se sentirait systématiquement touché par la grâce irréelle du blond, à chacun de ses mouvements.

Draco saisit un short et un tee shirt des Detroit Pistons et il entreprit de se déshabiller, inconscient du regard enflammé qui détaillait chaque parcelle de son corps parfait. Il avait totalement oublié Harry, emporté par son retour dans le monde de l'innocence.

_Merlin, a-t il seulement connu l'innocence ?_ Se demanda Harry en tremblant de désir alors qu'il contemplait le dos à la blancheur incroyable du blond.

Draco passa le tee shirt et il ôta son pantalon qu'un mois de salaire d'Arthur Weasley ne pouvait pas payer. Le dessin excitant des jambes de son aimé incendiait le Gryffondor. Ce tatouage sur sa cheville rendait son propriétaire encore plus attirant. C'était le détail qui pouvait avoir raison du sang froid de Harry. Draco passa le short et Harry osa enfin bouger, venant se placer derrière le Serpentard pour étreindre sa taille fine.

« Tu es d'une beauté tellement pure que c'en est indécent, Draco Malfoy, » murmura Harry à son oreille, son souffle faisant naître une onde de plaisir dans la nuque du blond.

Draco se retourna lentement et il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux verts profonds de Harry, cherchant des réponses aux questions qu'il n'osait pas poser, y trouvant uniquement un amour et un désir qui le faisaient chavirer. Il effleura les lèvres de Harry, provocant en lui une vague de bonheur que jamais il n'avait connu. Il attrapa le visage de l'Héritier entre ses mains et il l'embrassa avec fougue, sa langue pénétrant de manière possessive entre les dents de Draco afin de se lancer dans une danse sensuelle avec celle de son aimé. Il poussa un gémissement rauque dans la bouche de Draco et il se recula à contrecoeur, sachant qu'autrement, il ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'aura sexuelle du blond. Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer et il préféra contrôler ses hormones.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir, mon cœur,» dit il en caressant la joue de Draco.

Draco le gratifia d'un de ses éclatants sourires et il acquiesça. Harry prit son pyjama pour aller le mettre dans la salle de bain mais Draco lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'il passait devant lui. Il secoua la tête et il leva un sourcil, attitude qui n'allait à personne d'autre qu'à lui.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir t'habiller devant moi parce que, quand j'y pense, tu m'as déjà observé pas mal dévêtu alors que moi, je n'ai pas eu la chance de te voir. »

Harry le fixa, médusé puis il passa sa langue sur sa bouche.

« Tu es vraiment un sadique, tu sais que j'ai envie de toi et tu ne cesses de me provoquer. Serait on joueur, Draco ?

- Affirmatif. Ça ne te plait pas ? Demanda Draco avec un air faussement innocent.

- J'aime assez l'idée, » répondit Harry en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Draco s'installa confortablement sur le lit, subjugué par la couleur hâlée et la texture satinée de la peau du Gryffondor qui faisait déjà tomber sa chemise sur le sol avec une lueur démoniaque dans le regard. Draco était admiratif. Il avait imaginé Harry musclé mais il ne l'avait pas imaginé aussi bien fait et aussi peu poilu pour un brun. Son torse et ses épaules larges étaient parfaitement façonnés, dessinés avec une précision digne d'une statue de dieu grec. En pensant à ces statues, un horrible doute étreignit Draco car tout le monde connaissait la taille ridiculement petite de leurs parties génitales.

_Je suis un gros porc, un obsédé ! Faut que je me fasse soigner !_ Pensa Draco en retenant un fou rire en se représentant mentalement le corps magnifique de Harry pourvu d'un organe minuscule.

Harry fit descendre son pantalon et Draco, légèrement attisé, faillit pousser une exclamation en constatant que ses cuisses et ses mollets n'avaient rien à envier aux plus grands athlètes. Une pointe de jalousie le piqua au niveau de l'ego mais rien de bien alarmant si on considérait la jalousie maladive qu'il avait ressentie pendant cinq ans face à toutes les réussites de Harry. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et il fit signe à Harry de tout enlever.

Harry tressaillit légèrement et, malgré ses joues rougissantes, preuves de son malaise, il se retourna et il ôta son boxer bordeaux. Dire que Draco était excité à la vue des fesses fermes et rebondies du Survivant aurait été un euphémisme tant sa respiration s'accéléra. Harry fit face à Draco qui se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir un désir ardent et en remarquant la taille plus qu'honorable de son érection. Draco passa une main fébrile sur sa nuque afin de la masser.

Harry fixa le short de son amour et il le gratifia d'un sourire que Draco ne pu que qualifier de lascif ; il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un Gryffondor pouvait sembler aussi lubrique…il aimait beaucoup l'idée cependant.

« Déshabille toi, ordonna Harry.

- Pardon ? Demanda Draco à la limite de l'évanouissement tellement il était – agréablement – surpris par l'audace de son beau brun.

- Je veux sentir ta peau sur moi. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne ferons rien…pas ce soir. »

Draco revêtit son masque d'indifférence qui fascina Harry, lui qui ne parvenait pas à masquer son envie du blond.

Il ôta son tee shirt et Harry sentit ses sens s'enflammer. Avec une lenteur calculée et monstrueusement excitante, Draco enleva son short et son boxer noir. Harry s'approcha de Draco. Il prit sa main et il en embrassa la paume, faisant glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres afin de titiller la peau sensible. Draco frissonna. Harry recula un peu pour admirer le corps nu qui se tenait, splendide et fier, devant lui. Son regard s'attarda sur les muscles fins et prononcés de l'abdomen de Draco, puis il se posa avec délicatesse et curiosité sur son désir. Une furieuse envie de le toucher martelait le cœur et l'esprit de Harry.

Il avait tellement besoin de sentir Draco en lui, ou lui en Draco, peu lui importait tant qu'ils communiaient en harmonie, leurs corps ne faisant qu'un. Il se retint cependant et il conduisit Draco, soudain intimidé, vers le lit. Harry sourit en pensant à la réputation d'amant exceptionnel de l'être terrifié qui le suivait sous les couvertures.

Ils se couchèrent sur le coté, l'un en face de l'autre et Harry vint chercher un baiser en collant son corps contre celui de Draco. Dès que leurs érections entrèrent en contact, une onde de plaisir les parcouru de la tête aux pieds et ils gémirent. Draco s'éloigna vivement, la bouche ouverte, sa langue caressant sa lèvre supérieure.

« Wow, c'était…c'était…

- Intense, coupa Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ecoute, je sais que ton corps veut mais que ton esprit ne veut pas et il faut que tu saches que moi, je veux ton corps et ton esprit et tant que les deux ne seront pas en accord, je ne te sauterai pas dessus. Après, c'est une autre histoire. »

Draco sourit et il embrassa avec fougue les lèvres de Harry. Doucement, Harry l'amena à se retourner et il colla son torse contre le dos de Draco, son désir tendu caressant le bas de son dos. Harry parcouru sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers chauds et langoureux, qui permirent à Draco de se relaxer. Il entoura sa taille de son bras et il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux soyeux du blond, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son shampooing. Tout était parfait. Un avant goût du bonheur. Le paradis était à portée main.

Harry était hypnotisé par l'image angélique du Serpentard qui reposait dans ses bras, alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus régulière, signe qu'il s'endormait paisiblement.

« Tu es d'une beauté saisissante, Draco, murmura Harry à son oreille. Pourquoi faut il que tu soies aussi irrésistible ? »

Draco laissa échapper un soupir et il répondit en chuchotant.

« Je ne suis pas une belle personne. »

Harry resta un instant muet, interdit par cette remarque, puis il préféra laisser son Dragon s'en aller dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser le bras et le torse de Draco. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas avec l'amour de sa vie qui sommeillait contre lui, pas avec la proximité troublante du corps chaud du Prince de Glace. Le moment était trop pure, trop merveilleux pour le gâcher en dormant. Il s'imprégna totalement de l'image de l'ange qui reposait contre lui.

Merlin comme il l'aimait.

Comme il le désirait.

Doucement mais sûrement, Draco Malfoy était en train de devenir le centre de l'Univers de Harry Potter…et Harry Potter ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ressentait une paix et une plénitude qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre et il s'interrogea sur ce qui pourrait arriver après qu'ils aient vraiment fait l'amour car il n'imaginait pas pouvoir vivre une expérience aussi belle et aussi forte que celle de cette nuit. Il caressa les cheveux de son Homme avec affection.

« Je t'aime Draco, murmura-t-il à l'être lumineux qui respirait agréablement en traversant le pays des songes. Tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse faire à quelqu'un. Je t'aime tellement. »

Il se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier du souffle de Draco et peu à peu, la fatigue eut raison de lui. Il bascula dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles.

Draco s'approchait de lui, nu, et il mordit lentement dans la peau douce de son cou. Harry poussa un profond gémissement. Le blond lui sourit et il fit descendre sa tête entre les jambes du Dieu brun, ses cheveux caressant son torse alors qu'il se rendait à l'endroit convoité. Harry frissonna alors que la langue de Draco titillait son membre dur et impatient. Soudain, il avaient changé de lieux et Harry était allongé sur le coté, derrière Draco, son membre profondément enfoui dans l'intimité du blond qui gémissait de plaisir pendant que la main de Harry descendait le long de son érection à chaque fois qu'il donnait un nouveau coup de rein, provocant des vagues de plaisir immenses et enivrantes dans leurs corps.

« Je t'aime Draco. » Murmura-t-il, sachant qu'il n'entendrait pas la même chose en retour.

« Je… » Répondit Draco essoufflé, au bord de la jouissance.

Lentement, Harry atteint les portes de l'orgasme et le monde tourna autour de lui. Il était debout, habillé et il fixait le corps inerte de Draco. Le blond était vêtu de noir, du jean à la veste en cuir. Les bras en croix, il gisait sur le sol, ses magnifiques yeux bleu gris ouverts, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Harry poussa un cri et il le prit dans ses bras, sourd aux paroles de Ron qui lui disait que c'était fini. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que plus jamais il ne pourrait sourire, ni même supporter la vie sans Draco.

Il poussa des gémissements de détresse dans son sommeil et Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il se retourna et il découvrit Harry, le visage en sueur, tourmenté, en plein cauchemar. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

_Merlin, il est beau, peut importe les circonstances, _pensa Draco en contemplant la cicatrice sur le front de Harry.

Il le prit contre lui en lui effleurant le dos et, peu à peu, Harry retrouva une respiration normale. Draco l'observa attentivement. Il n'était pas seulement beau, non, il était aussi et surtout incroyablement sexy. Draco fit un petit sourire en se demandant si un jour, Harry partagerait ses pensées les plus sombres avec lui, même en sachant que Draco, quant à lui, ne le ferait pas.

Comment ce brun à la gentillesse déroutante, limite énervante, avait il bien pu attendrir Draco au point de lui faire rentrer ses griffes ? Comment avait il réussi l'exploit de faire tomber le masque de sarcasme du Dragon ? Et comment avait il fait pour sonder l'âme de Draco au point d'y voir de la beauté, alors que lui n'y voyait que de la noirceur ?

Il regarda l'Apollon aux yeux verts, et il vit tous les hommes du monde en un seul. Draco remarquait sur son visage endormi la maturité, la sagesse de celui qui en a trop vu, trop jeune, forcé à réagir comme un adulte à un âge où l'insouciance est reine. Il voyait aussi l'adolescent spontané et passionné, ainsi que l'enfant effrayé mais si souvent espiègle, masquant sa peur derrière un sourire rayonnant.

Il ferma les yeux, retombant immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Le matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, terrifié à l'idée que Draco ait pu regagner le dortoir des Serpentards. Il ouvrit les yeux et ses émeraudes rencontrèrent la peau à la blancheur magique de son aimé. Son rêve lui revint à l'esprit et il frissonna. Personne ne ferait de mal à son amour. Il avait peur de le perdre et cette angoisse se matérialisait dans son cauchemar. Il avait déjà perdu tant de monde. C'était la seule explication étant donné que sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas brûlé.

_Mon dieu,_ songea-t-il en souriant_, voilà que je me transforme en Draco, en trouvant des explications psychomagiques ! Décidément, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à lire du Freud._

Draco ouvrit un œil et il le referma aussitôt en grognant.

« Draco, il faut qu'on se dépêche de se doucher pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner sinon tout le monde va se poser des questions, » murmura Harry en embrassant son front.

Draco marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles en remontant la couverture jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, et Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain et riant. Se réveiller auprès de son ange grognon était un réel plaisir. Draco était très drôle le matin, décida Harry en laissant l'eau couler sur sa peau. Il s'habilla à la hâte et Draco partit se laver en lui conseillant de descendre immédiatement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Harry acquiesça et il déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres du blond avant de se partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Il s'installa à la table des Gryffondors et il fut accueilli par le regard meurtrier de Seamus et celui amusé de Dean, Ron, Hermione et Neville.

« Je crois que quelqu'un s'est envoyé en l'air hier soir ! S'exclama Dean.

- Dans ce cas dis moi qui c'est, histoire que je le félicite parce que moi, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien fait, répondit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Sérieusement, chuchota Hermione à son oreille, Malfoy et toi ? »

Harry secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Ron, étrangement, parut indifférent, lui qui normalement était écoeuré rien qu'à l'idée qu'on puisse toucher Draco Malfoy. Le premier surpris était Ron lui-même. La veille, ne voyant pas Harry rentrer, Hermione et lui avaient supposé qu'il passerait la nuit avec Draco, et Ron n'avait rien dit. Il commençait à trouver que Harry et Draco formaient un beau couple, tout en contraste, mais il craignait que le blond fasse souffrir son meilleur ami.

Draco entra dans la Grande Salle, droit et fier, la tête haute, le sourire sarcastique bien en place. Il toisa la table des Gryffondors, en particulier Seamus et son visage tuméfié, puis il se dirigea lentement vers les Serpentards qui l'accueillirent avec des applaudissements en pensant que leur Prince avait passé la nuit à faire des folies de son corps, à part Pansy qui semblait dévastée.

« Tiens Potter, déclara bien fort Seamus, ta bimbo blonde vient d'entrer, tu devrais aller te jeter à ses pieds. »

Draco se retourna et il fusilla Seamus du regard. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être une bimbo mais il savait que ce n'était certainement pas un compliment. Il fit un geste de la main, mimant une gifle et la tête de Seamus partit sur le coté, la trace des doigts du blond apparaissant lentement sur la joue du Gryffondor qui se mit à fixer ses pieds.

O

O

La semaine passa assez rapidement, entre les cours, les rendez vous secrets avec Draco et les sorties avec Ron et Hermione. Personne à part Blaise, Ron et Hermione n'était au courant de la relation des deux Princes mais, étrangement, la rumeur commençait à s'étendre. C'est ainsi qu'ils eurent leur première grosse et vraie dispute, qui valut à Harry la rancune de Draco pendant trois jours. Harry avait insinué que Blaise était peut être à l'origine de la rumeur et Draco avait vu rouge, à juste titre étant donné que le peu de confiance qu'il avait était mise en Blaise. L'ironie voulut que Blaise lui-même s'arrange pour les réconcilier en les enfermant seuls, prêts à se sauter à la gorge dans une salle de classe. Au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient sauté dans les bras.

Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique, hautement érotique dans le couple qu'ils formaient. Leurs beautés combinées donnaient une image sensuelle et magique puissante. Le blond et le brun, se complétant parfaitement. Il y avait quelque chose de splendide dans la façon dont Draco toisait froidement tout ce qui l'entourait, et dans le sourire qui se dessinait discrètement sur ses lèvres quand il regardait Harry. Harry lui, regardait tout le monde en souriant, ce n'était que lorsqu'il regardait Draco qu'il devenait sérieux, parce que pour lui, l'amour était sérieux, c'était une promesse éternelle, comme celle que ses parents s'étaient faite.

On approchait des vacances de Noël et Harry n'avait pas encore osé demander à Draco de rester au Château avec lui. L'excuse pour ne pas le laisser aller chez les tortionnaires qui lui servaient de parents était toute trouvée : Harry voulait passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec lui.

En attendant, le 17 décembre fut un jour particulier pour Harry. Le jour où les Gryffondors jouèrent contre les Serdaigles lors d'un match de Quidditch des plus étranges. Pour commencer, Harry eut la joie immense de voir Draco dans les gradins des Serpentards, portant un badge sur lequel on pouvait lire « Potter est le roi » (il avait perdu un pari avec Ron mais Harry n'avait pas pensé que Draco, avec sa mauvaise foi légendaire, allait effectivement accepter sa punition.) Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et il lui montra son pouce, pour lui dire qu'il allait gagner. Peut être Cho Chang vit elle ce geste car elle passa tout le match à suivre Harry et à lui donner de grands coups dans les cotes.

Mme Bibine dû arrêter la partie pour rappeler à l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles le règlement en matière de Quidditch.

Dès que Harry eut attrapé le Vif d'Or, il regarda Draco qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Harry se posa devant lui et il prit sa longue main pâle pour y déposer le Vif d'Or, lui dédiant ainsi sa victoire. Les joues de Draco avaient déjà une jolie teinte rosée à cause du froid et Harry vit une expression inconnue dans l'encyclopédie des multiples visages de Draco Malfoy : du respect mêlé à de la tendresse. Le cœur de Harry était sur le point de sortir de sa cage thoracique et Draco articula un « merci » silencieux, baissant son doux visage angélique sur la petite balle au creux de sa main avant de reprendre son expression habituelle de froideur hautaine.

Pour une partie des élèves, le geste de Harry confirmait l'idylle entre les deux garçons les plus sexy de l'école ; pour l'autre partie, il s'agissait d'une provocation à l'encontre de Cho, qui jouerait les Serpentards lors du prochain match. Harry resta pour discuter du match avec Hagrid et Hermione qui étaient surexcités par l'intensité de la partie.

« Profite bien de ton heure de gloire, Potter, siffla Draco en repartant vers le Château. Parce que la finale se jouera contre les Serpentards et toi et ton équipe de tocards, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes apprendre à voler d'ici la fin de l'année, Malfoy ! » S'exclama Harry pour faire bonne mesure.

Draco lui jeta un regard assassin avant de se détourner.

_Décidément, _pensa Harry en envoyant mentalement un baiser à Draco, _ce mec est le meilleur acteur que j'aie jamais vu. Il devrait être oscarisé à Hollywood, palmedorisé à Cannes, ours dorisé à Berlin._

Il se rendit ensuite dans les vestiaires où il ne restait plus que Ron qui finissait de s'habiller. Harry commença à ôter sa tenue de Quidditch.

« C'est génial, déclara Ron complètement survolté, on leur en a mis plein les dents aujourd'hui ! Par contre il faut qu'elle se calme la Chang parce que je vais finir par l'encastrer dans les buts si elle continue.

- Elle a disjoncté depuis qu'elle est sortie avec Draco, répondit Harry en souriant. Je ne la croyais pas aussi atteinte mentalement.

- Bof, elle n'a jamais vraiment été très en forme dans sa tête cette pauvre fille. Et là, avec Malfoy et toi qui jouez au couple de l'année, ça ne va pas l'aider. Au fait, c'était très mignon ton truc de donner le Vif d'Or à ton mec. Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait ça pour moi d'abord ? Demanda Ron en prétendant être consterné.

- Parce que toi, tu ne dépasses pas les vingt centimètres en érection, » rétorqua Harry du tac au tac.

Ron le fixa avec des yeux ronds, les joues plus rouges qu'à son habitude.

« Quoi ! S'écria-t-il. Malfoy en a une plus grande que moi ! Alors ça y est, vous avez fait l'amour ?

- Je plaisantais, Ron, répondit Harry en sentant son visage devenir rouge. Et non, on ne l'a pas fait.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- ça te va bien de demander ça alors que toi tu n'oses même pas inviter Hermione à boire un jus de citrouille si je ne suis pas avec vous ! Ecoute, Draco n'est pas prêt. Il dit que quelque chose le retient et il ignore ce que c'est.

- Malfoy ? Hésiter à faire l'amour n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'après ce que j'ai entendu, constata Ron. Tu crois que c'est parce que vous êtes deux hommes ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me reconnais plus, affirma Harry en ôtant son pantalon. Je t'assure Ron, c'est terrifiant. Je suis complètement obsédé par ce mec, à tel point que je me fous de tout le reste, même de Voldemort. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de coucher avec lui. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. J'y pense à longueur de journée, la nuit j'en rêve et je deviens dur rien qu'en le voyant, c'est très gênant.

- Harry, tu as seize ans, tu es en pleine forme, tu sors avec le mec le plus convoité de l'école, et à juste titre, c'est normal que tu y penses. Tu dois oser 'relâcher la pression' pour être plus serein. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu crois que je reste de marbre quand je vois Hermione ?

- Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Ron ! Propose lui quelque chose ! Elle ne va pas te manger, et puis j'ai remarqué que tu lui plaisais alors fonce. Je ne vois pas ce qui te retient. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à être retenus ! C'est frustrant à la fin.

- C'est facile pour toi, constata Ron. Malfoy était ton ennemi. Si vous vous séparez, tu n'auras pas perdu ce que moi je risque de perdre avec Hermione.

- Je comprends, déclara Harry en souriant. Mais Ron, tu peux aussi tout gagner en osant te dévoiler à elle. Hermione est la femme idéale et bientôt, un autre s'en rendra compte et là, tu perdras tout, parce qu'aucun homme n'acceptera qu'elle te voie aussi souvent, étant donné que ses yeux s'illuminent quand tu es dans le coin. Elle n'attendra pas toute sa vie, Ron.

- Wow, depuis quand tu communiques autant toi ? Depuis que tu es homosexuel, je te trouve plus sensible.

- Tu délires, rétorqua Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est homo qu'on est plus sensible, comme ce n'est pas parce qu'on est noir qu'on courre plus vite, ni parce qu'on est blond aux yeux bleus qu'on est forcément raciste, tu vois ? Tout cela est une question de perception et depuis que je côtoie Draco, je suis plus attentif, moins centré sur moi-même. Tout comme lui, se sert moins de ses talents de fin psychomage pour énerver tout le monde. »

Ron lui fit un grand sourire et il lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de quitter le vestiaire. Harry se mit complètement nu et il alla sous la douche. Il savoura avec délice l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps brûlant. Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'image de Draco envahir son esprit. Il pouvait sentir le goût et la texture des lèvres pleines du Serpentard sur les siennes.

Il tenta de penser à autre chose mais des images plus troublantes encore, celles de Draco nu devant lui, vinrent le hanter et, aussitôt, il sentit un afflux sanguin dans le bas de son ventre. Il tenta d'abord d'ignorer cette vision enchanteresse du corps adoré exhibé devant son regard mais plus il voulait l'ignorer, et plus les détails de ce corps lui revenaient en mémoire. Le choc électrique, orgasmique, lorsque leurs deux érections s'étaient touchées. L'odeur de l'eau de toilette de Draco alors que Harry enfouissait sa tête dans son cou, la chaleur de ses longues mains.

_Mon Dieu, ce que ces mains doivent procurer comme plaisir. _

Lentement, les doigts de Harry se frayèrent un chemin le long de son torse, pour passer sur son ventre, et enfin, pour atteindre leur but ultime, celui qui devrait lui procurer la jouissance qu'il avait refusé depuis longtemps en pensant à Draco. Il laissa l'eau couler sur lui comme autant de baisers de Draco et il se laissa glisser le long du mur de la douche afin de s'asseoir. Sa respiration se fit haletante lorsque sa main droite saisit son érection et commença son lent mouvement de va et vient sur sa longueur. Il garda les yeux clos, visualisant son amour face à lui, tout aussi excité.

L'eau sur son corps permettait à sa main de glisser facilement sur toute la surface de son membre tendu, affamé de plaisir. Il fit remonter et redescendre sa main, un peu plus vite et une onde de joie naquit dans le creux de son ventre. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour passer la langue sur ses lèvres et un gémissement sensuel vint raisonner dans la pièce. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, tendant son cou aux lèvres imaginaires de Draco. Il sentait la caresse humide de la bouche experte de son amour qui faisait voyager une nuée de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Oh comme je t'aime. » Gémit Harry en accélérant le mouvement de sa main droite.

Ses muscles se contractaient avec la montée de la jouissance, le visage de Draco devenant de plus en plus clair dans son esprit, tout comme l'odeur enivrante de son parfum.

Son parfum tellement présent que Harry pouvait le sentir, emplissant les douches de sa fragrance si élégante.

Son parfum trop présent.

Il s'arrêta net.

Il ouvrit les yeux et il retint un cri de stupeur en voyant Draco, une expression de surprise mêlée à de l'excitation sur son visage. Il fixa longuement Harry de ses yeux métalliques, une flamme inconnue dansant dans ses pupilles, et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier.

« Que… » Il ne chercha même pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle était idiote. Il savait parfaitement ce que Harry était en train de faire.

Harry restait figé, horrifié par la situation.

Avec une lenteur criminelle, le visage à présent indéchiffrable, Draco ôta sa robe et il éteignit l'eau de la douche avant de s'agenouiller à coté de Harry. Il prit la main de Harry et il la reposa sur son excitation. Il frôla le cou de Harry avec ses lèvres chaudes.

« Continue. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Harry poussa un gémissement et il imprima à sa main un mouvement de bas en haut sur sa longueur. Draco posa sa main sur celle de Harry et il accompagna son geste, appuyant légèrement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait ralentir la cadence. Harry frôla tout le corps de Draco de ses yeux verts intenses et il constata que le blond était lui aussi très excité. Draco prit le menton de Harry et il lui fit relever la tête afin que leurs yeux se regardent. Le cœur battant, Harry vit un désir immense au fond des pupilles de son aimé et il tendit les lèvres. Sans hésitation, Draco effleura sa bouche de la sienne, avant d'admirer à nouveau le visage de son Lion. Harry poussa un long gémissement alors que Draco lui demandait, son regard toujours plongé dans les émeraudes du brun : « J'espère que tu pensais à moi. »

Harry hocha la tête : « Je ne pense qu'à toi, Draco. »

Le blond mordit tendrement le lobe de son oreille et il chuchota : « alors viens pour moi. »

Sa main fit accélérer celle de Harry qui atteignait les portes de la jouissance pendant que de son autre main, il caressait son torse du bout des doigts. Sa langue remonta du cou à la joue de Harry et ce dernier tourna la tête et attrapa la nuque de Draco afin de planter un baiser passionné, désespéré sur ses lèvres. Sa langue entra violemment dans la bouche de Draco qui répondit au baiser en faisant tourner sa langue avec celle de Harry.

Le plaisir montait par vagues intenses et Harry se cambra, alors que sa main bougeait plus rapidement encore le long de son membre dur. Enfin, une explosion de bien être eut lieu. Harry mordit la lèvre inférieure de Draco avec force, entraînant un léger saignement, et il cria son plaisir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle plénitude, un orgasme aussi intense, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit la main de Draco qui lui procure ces sensations exquises. Sa semence se répandit sur sa main, son ventre et sur la main de Draco. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et il se concentra pour reprendre une respiration normale.

Il embrassa la lèvre de Draco, à l'endroit où ses dents avaient mordu puis il prit sa main et il la porta à sa bouche, léchant langoureusement la jouissance qui la salissait, son regard plongé dans celui du blond. Il suça chaque doigt pour les nettoyer et le souffle de Draco s'accéléra à la vue de ces lèvres pulpeuses qui montaient et descendaient sur ses doigts de manière suggestive. Harry remonta aux lèvres de Draco, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de son aimé et Draco pu sentir la saveur du Survivant envahir sa cavité buccale.

La main de Harry descendit entre les jambes de Draco, mais ce dernier l'arrêta et il se releva.

« Te voilà à nouveau bon pour une douche, constata-t-il en montrant le ventre souillé du brun. J'étais venu te demander si tu voulais m'accompagner à Pré au Lard ce week end.

- Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi. » Répondit Harry en se demandant pourquoi Draco ne voulait pas être touché alors qu'il était visiblement très excité.

Draco jeta un sort de séchage à ses habits mouillés et il sorti sans un mot, laissant Harry perplexe mais heureux.

Il ne vit pas Draco ce soir là, le blond étant en retenue avec le professeur Flitwick. Il avait été particulièrement insolent lors d'un cours.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit à reculons au cours de Potions du professeur Rogue. Seule la perspective de voir Draco lui donnait le courage d'assister à un cours qu'il détestait de plus en plus, surtout depuis que le professeur avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui systématiquement, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Draco s'installa à coté de Crabbe et Goyle, qui l'accueillirent en bons gardes du corps qu'ils étaient. Harry ressentit une terrible pointe de jalousie le piquer et il serra les poings. Hermione remarqua son geste et elle se pencha vers lui.

« Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère, lui dit elle à l'oreille. C'est Dumb et Dumber ces deux là. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux d'eux !

- Si, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Raisonne toi, Harry, parce que si Draco apprend que tu es jaloux des deux idiots du village, il va t'arracher la tête et pisser dedans ! »

Harry fixa longuement Hermione en faisant la grimace.

« Mais t'as des expressions vraiment ignobles !

- Ouais, c'est Blaise qui me l'a apprise celle là. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je me rapproche des Serpentards pour TE faire plaisir…et aussi parce que Blaise est trop chou. »

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le silence total régnait dans la classe. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et Neville tentait désespérément d'attirer leur attention en faisant de grands gestes. Draco et ses amis observaient la scène avec un certain amusement. On ne change pas facilement ses habitudes au bout de six ans.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry, chuchotait Hermione, Blaise est juste un copain.

- Cinquante points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir perturbé ma classe, » susurra le professeur Rogue qui s'était placé juste derrière eux.

Ils se redressèrent d'un coup, honteux. Harry remarqua que la haine du professeur était encore plus vive qu'avant et que lui seul se faisait fusiller du regard.

« Puisque vous êtes trop intelligent pour suivre mon cours, Monsieur Potter, je vous demanderai de prendre ma place au tableau. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le tableau et la liste d'ingrédients qui s'y trouvait disparut. Le professeur fit un signe de tête à Harry qui se leva comme pour se rendre au bûcher.

« Maintenant, Monsieur Potter, vous qui avez la science infuse, veuillez nous dicter les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation d'une Potion de Courage, celle là même que nous avons étudiée il y a deux semaines. Vos camarades suivront vos instructions à la lettre. Et n'oubliez pas que le moindre faux pas peut transformer cette potion en bombe. Je vous en voudrais si…hum…voyons voir…monsieur Malfoy, par exemple, se retrouvait défiguré. »

A ces mots, toute la classe pâlit et un murmure de protestation s'éleva. Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites et il rendit au professeur son regard de tueur. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Harry ne soupire.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne me souviens pas de la liste d'ingrédients.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit le professeur avec un rictus sadique. Retournez à votre place Potter. Vous êtes un cancre, la honte de cet établissement scolaire et, croyez moi, si vous n'étiez pas dans les bonnes grâces du directeur, vous seriez déjà à la place que vous méritez, c'est-à-dire au coin d'une rue en train de mendier. Retournez vous asseoir. J'enlève vingt points de plus à Gryffondor pour leçons non sues. Il est évident que vous écoperez d'une semaine de retenue, Potter. Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez vous nous rappeler les ingrédients nécessaires pour la Potion de Courage ? »

Draco resta un instant perplexe, puis en prenant une profonde inspiration, il se mit à réciter la leçon.

« Et bien voici qui me rassure sur le niveau intellectuel de cette classe. Vingt points de plus pour Serpentard. Voyez vous, Potter, ici se loge la différence entre un bon et un mauvais élève : le bon élève travaille, le mauvais attend les faveurs du directeur. N'oubliez pas qu'une fois sorti de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore ne sera plus là pour vous tenir la main. »

Harry se leva lentement, les poings si serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

« Votre position de professeur ne vous donne pas tous les droits, siffla-t-il. Et peut être que si vos cours étaient plus intéressants, Malfoy ne serait pas le seul à connaître les recettes de vos potions. Dommage pour vous si vous avez besoin d'une potion pour vous donner du courage, professeur, moi je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Voilà la différence entre un élève courageux et un professeur lâche !

- Chez le directeur, immédiatement ! »

Harry prit ses affaires et il fila tout droit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui demanda de lui raconter toute l'histoire et il l'écouta attentivement, bien calé dans son fauteuil. Il lui proposa ensuite un bonbon avant de parler.

« Vois tu, Harry, je comprends ta colère. Mais le professeur Rogue est un excellent professeur et il est aussi très important dans l'Ordre de Phénix, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il était inapproprié pour toi de remettre en question son courage. Surtout quant on connaît les risques qu'il court pour nous.

- Mais, professeur…

- Voyons, voyons, Harry, tu devrais pouvoir être plus grand que lui et ne pas te lancer dans une guerre sans intérêt. Une guerre bien plus importante t'attend.

- Je sais, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

- Où en es tu avec Draco Malfoy ? »

_Et bien, ça avance doucement. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, il n'a rien dit. Et on n'a pas encore couché ensemble. Voilà où j'en suis._

« Monsieur, il n'a pas encore fait son choix mais nous parlons beaucoup, et sans nous égorger, c'est plutôt bon signe.

- Je t'ai observé ces derniers temps et tu sembles beaucoup admirer le jeune Malfoy. »

_Monsieur, je trouve qu'il a le plus beau cul de la planète. _

« En effet, reconnu Harry en se retenant de rire. Comment pourrait il en être autrement. Il est brillant, intellectuellement et magiquement. Monsieur, il m'a dit que je pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette, pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas informé ? »

Dumbledore resta un instant dubitatif. Il caressa lentement sa longue barbe alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« Et bien, Harry, je voulais qu'il y ait un équilibre entre vous deux afin que vous vous complétiez parfaitement. Ainsi il avait la magie sans baguette et toi, les Patronus. Draco pourrait faire des Patronus gigantesques et puissants, mais il ne trouve pas en lui de moments heureux, parce qu'il ne sait pas apprécier ce qu'il a. On ne lui a pas appris à faire cela. Sa magie est innée et culturelle, la tienne vient du cœur. C'est là la différence fondamentale entre vous, qui fait que vous vous valez, mais que dans certains domaines, tu es plus faible que lui, et vice versa. Draco Malfoy ne fonctionne pas du tout avec le cœur et l'instinct, toi oui. Et quelquefois, tu laisses trop tes émotions entraver ta magie et c'est là que sa capacité de raisonnement vient en renfort. Tout comme sa réflexion peut aussi nuire à sa magie. Comprends tu le pouvoir immense que vous auriez si vous pouviez faire équipe ?

- Je comprends, Monsieur, mais ne devrions nous pas travailler tous nos pouvoirs afin d'être prêts dans l'éventualité où nous soyons séparés ?

- Oui. Sache que Draco s'entraîne aux Patronus depuis une semaine avec le professeur Lupin, et à l'Occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue. Il semblerait que chaque fois qu'il est près de toi, Voldemort parvient à voir la scène. Harry, la magie sans baguette est un art millénaire très compliqué, qui nécessite une grande force et une confiance sans faille dans la magie qu'on est capable de produire. Tu ne peux pas prendre de cours pour cela. Il faut que tu trouves en toi la confiance nécessaire…et la rage car Draco m'a dit que la rage te faisait faire de la magie sans baguette. »

Harry acquiesça et il se mit à se tortiller sur son siège, un peu gêné d'avoir à poser cette question mais elle le hantait depuis deux semaines.

« Monsieur, le professeur Rogue et vous saviez ce qui se passait chez Draco ?

- Pas exactement. Je l'ai découvert dans sa Pensine, comme toi. Madame Pomfresh et moi, suspections quelque chose depuis la première année, lorsqu'il était rentré des vacances de Noël avec le corps couvert d'ecchymoses mais il n'a jamais voulu parler. Nous avons tout fait et, même le professeur Rogue qui connaît la maltraitance dont Draco et victime, ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe. On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un contre sa volonté et, crois moi, je le regrette.

- Mais quand même, il vit un calvaire et personne ne fait rien.

- Je sais, et j'ai passé un grand nombre de nuits blanches à cause de cela. Mais dénoncer sa famille aux services de protection de l'enfance serait peine perdue. Lucius Malfoy a le bras très long, même maintenant, et nous pourrions craindre les pires représailles pour Draco. On ne peut pas l'obliger à parler, ni à ouvrir les yeux sur sa situation. C'est à lui de le faire, et nous devons être présents pour l'aider à ce moment là. Car c'est un jeune homme brisé qui ne tient que par sa fierté et son secret. Mettre sa souffrance en mot le ferait certainement craquer. Il a besoin qu'on lui montre ce qu'est l'amour mais, j'avoue que, pour l'instant, il le rejette en bloc. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'a aucune confiance en moi, ni en Madame Pomfresh. Severus est le seul qui puisse arriver à quelque chose. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de réunions pédagogiques que nous faisons pour trouver une solution à son cas, mais depuis cinq ans, nous sommes impuissants et désarmés. »

Harry lut le désarroi sur le visage du vieux directeur et il préféra écourter la conversation. Fatigué, il retourna dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour retrouver Ron et Hermione.

O

Le cours de Potions venait de terminer et Draco dit à Crabbe et Goyle de l'attendre dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il avait à parler avec le professeur Rogue. Il attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Professeur, commença-t-il, je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien. Vous avez l'air très stressé ces derniers temps.

- Je vais bien, Draco, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter. Je suppose que tu n'as pas apprécié la petite scène entre ton fiancé et moi.

- Potter n'est pas mon fiancé, Monsieur. Et non, je n'ai pas apprécié, je vous ai trouvé injuste avec lui car, après tout, Granger aussi bavardait ; seulement vous saviez qu'elle pourrait répondre à votre question, c'est pourquoi vous avez saisi l'occasion d'humilier Potter. »

Le professeur Rogue se rapprocha dangereusement de son élève, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le souffle du jeune homme sur sa joue. Il plongea son regard noir dans les profondeurs gelées des yeux de Draco qui n'était nullement impressionné.

« Fais attention, Draco, menaça-t-il. N'abuse pas de ta position privilégiée dans mon cours pour te permettre de me faire des remontrances.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché votre approbation, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, _professeur_, siffla Draco avec un sourire hautain. C'est vous qui m'avez accordé cette position privilégiée, quand m'avez-vous entendu demander vos faveurs ?

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Draco.

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'afficher son sourire sarcastique car les lèvres du professeur vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes. Rogue prit sa nuque dans sa main et sa taille dans l'autre et il le serra contre son corps alors que sa langue caressait la bouche de Draco. Le jeune homme l'entrouvrit pour protester et le professeur en profita pour y glisser sa langue et titiller celle de Draco. Le blond ferma les yeux en se disant que dès qu'il les ouvrirait, ce ne serait qu'un souvenir, un horrible cauchemar. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il leva ses paupières, il vit le professeur toujours collé à lui dans une étreinte fougueuse. Draco mit ses mains sur le torse de Rogue pour le pousser mais cela ne servit qu'à décoller leurs bouches et à inciter le professeur à descendre sa langue dans le cou délicat de l'Héritier.

« Professeur, arrêtez, implora Draco complètement choqué. Je vous en prie.

- Tu es si doux. J'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Laisse toi faire, » ordonna le professeur d'une voix rauque.

Draco le poussa plus fort mais rien n'y fit. Rogue prit sa main et il la conduisit entre ses jambes, afin de lui montrer la force de son désir. Draco sursauta et il poussa un gémissement désespéré. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Le professeur Rogue, le seul qu'il respectait vraiment, ne pouvait pas se conduire comme un monstre.

« Laisse moi te montrer comme je t'aime mon amour, susurra Rogue en lui léchant l'oreille.

- Non. Severus s'il vous plait. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est un viol !

- C'est juste de l'amour, ça n'a rien à voir avec un viol. Ça fait si longtemps que je rêve de te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Tu me manques tellement. »

Draco voulu crier mais la compréhension le frappa soudainement.

« Severus, je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, déclara rapidement Draco en haletant alors que Rogue avait placé une jambe entre les siennes. Je sais que je vous fais penser à quelqu'un mais regardez moi ! Je suis Draco Malfoy bordel ! Vous êtes le seul professeur en qui j'ai confiance dans cette foutue école, ne me trahissez pas, je vous en prie ! Vous allez abuser de l'un de vos élèves ! »

Mais Rogue semblait en transe, uniquement intéressé par l'idée de toucher le torse de Draco et d'embrasser ses lèvres ainsi que son cou. Une larme de désespoir roula sur la joue du jeune homme et elle vint mouiller le front de Rogue. Le professeur se raidit et il recula lentement. Il regarda Draco dans une supplique muette avant de tomber à genoux, ses bras entourant la taille du jeune homme alors qu'il se confondait en excuses. La respiration toujours incertaine mais soulagé, Draco ressentit la peine immense de son professeur et sa rage s'envola. Il s'autorisa même à caresser les cheveux de Rogue.

« Merlin, tu lui ressembles tellement, déclara le professeur, j'ai perdu la tête. Me pardonneras tu un jour ? Je m'en veux, j'ai si mal. »

Draco desserra l'étreinte de Rogue et il le conduisit à son bureau. Rogue s'assit sur sa chaise et il mit les coudes sur la table afin de tenir sa tête entre ses mains. Il balbutiait un nombre incalculable d'excuses et Draco eut pitié de lui. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le bureau et il regarda longuement son professeur.

« Severus, à qui vous fais je penser ? Interrogea-t-il. Qui est cette personne que vous aimez tant et qui vous manque ?

- Tu me rappelles tellement…lui. Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je n'ai jamais osé. C'est pour ça que je suis jaloux de Potter. Lui, il a osé se déclarer à toi alors que moi, je n'ai jamais pu avouer mes sentiments à mon Draco Malfoy à moi. Ne fais pas cette tête là, Draco, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu cette étincelle entre vous.

- Peut être n'est il pas trop tard. Allez le trouver et jetez vous sur lui. Enfin non, ça fait plutôt peur ça ! Offrez lui des fleurs…

- Draco, il est déjà entouré de fleurs…il y en a plein sa tombe. »

Draco mit une main devant sa bouche et il secoua la tête. Lentement, il enleva sa main et il fixa Severus avec une intensité et une profondeur qui effraya presque le professeur.

« Vous êtes amoureux…de Sirius Black ! »

Les yeux du professeur Rogue s'emplirent de larmes et il hocha la tête.

Au même moment, Colin Crivey entrait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, complètement essoufflé. Harry leva un sourcil dans une imitation assez bien réussie de Draco et Hermione éclata de rire. Leurs rires moururent lorsqu'ils entendirent Colin crier à la ronde :

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu dans les cachots, la main dans le pantalon de Rogue ! »

A suivre…

Un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que personne n'a été choqué. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et soyez indulgents svp, parce que je n'ai jamais écrit de scènes de douches avant ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt. Bizzz.


	9. Joyeux Noel

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**.

**DISCLAIMER **: JK Rowling possède tout et moi, j'ai juste mon histoire et mes yeux pour pleurer si elle me fait un procès, voilà.

**RATING : **Toujours R.

Du coté des fics à conseiller, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop lu (j'ai quand même des révisons à faire…en théorie !), écrire mes chapitres à rallonge, ça prend du temps. Je suis tombée pour « Enfer et Retour » de **Lulu-Cyfair**, qui est très bien écrite et dont l'histoire est passionnante, et pour « je t'aime moi non plus » de** Melhuiwen** dont le premier chapitre promet une histoire très intéressante et un Draco cynique au possible.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

**Syl2Sy** : Ok, je connais ce pure stress des partiels de rattrapage, sauf que les miens étaient en juin (je préfère quand même). Je dois aussi me lancer dans des révisions de concours alors, que la force soit avec nous ! Bon courage à toi. Merci d'avoir adoré ce chapitre, ça me rassure. Et vivement la suite de Une Place pour Chaque Chose (petite merveille en vue, je le dis encore !). A bientôt.

**Zanzan** : C'est clair, on les a vu mieux partis. C'est effectivement le coté Black qui attire notre ami Severus, je n'aurais pas pu le transformer en vieux pervers, je l'aime trop ce professeur Rogue. En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt.

**Shunrei** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et reviewé ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu continues à lire cette fic. Alors pour Severus et Draco, non, ce n'était pas très gentil mais au moins, on ne peut pas dire que ça ne bouge pas lol. Une dispute entre nos deux tourtereaux ? On va dire un froid, lol. Et puis le mieux dans la dispute, c'est la réconciliation, non ? Quant à Colin, je ne peux pas le supporter avec son appareil photo et son adoration pour Harry. Et puis comme ça, ça fera oublier un peu Seamus, mdr. (pardon Seamus de t'avoir donné un mauvais rôle, parce qu'en vérité, je t'aime bien.)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt. Kiss kiss.

**Onarluca** : Meuh si, la suite va être gentille. Fais moi un peu confiance lol. En tous cas merci beaucoup d'être toujours là, j'espère que la suite te dira quelque chose qui vaille lol. A bientôt.

**Margarita6** : Coucou. Comment tu vas ? Je suis vraiment très contente que tu continues d'aimer cette fic. Ouah, j'ai une fan ! (tu vas arrêter de me faire rougir !). Merci beaucoup à toi d'être toi. Bonne lecture et gros bizous ;

**Emilie** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. La scène sous la douche c'était vraiment du vite fait, histoire de satisfaire ceux qui voulaient de « l'action ». lol. Pourquoi elle est méchante ma fin ? j'aurais pu faire pire et vous laisser croire que Rogue allait abuser de Draco. lol. Non mais en fait il était très tard, le chapitre était déjà très long et je voulais updater rapidement alors voilà pourquoi j'ai coupé un peu durement. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! biz.

**Sevie Snake** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir. Tu as posé la bonne question : où sexy Severus voit il une ressemblance entre sexy Draco et sexy Sirius ? Je ne vais pas te ruiner ce chapitre alors je te laisse lire, c'est tout là. Pour la dispute, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y en ait une, je suis en train de réfléchir (ma pauvre cervelle de mouette fume dangereusement !). lol. Et je ne sais pas non plus quel sort réserver à Colin, mais comme il me gonfle, je ne pense pas que Harry ou Draco ou Rogue le remercient. Je me dépêche vite de mettre la suite. Enfin je pense ! Bonne lecture à toi. A bientôt !

**Céline S** : coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup de rester fidèle à ma fic, ça me touche. Bien essayé pour ta tentative de deviner la suite mais ça ne va pas tout à fait comme ça. Draco ne va pas insulter Harry, Harry ne va pas accuser Draco de réserver ses faveurs sexuelles pour Rogue. Ils vont peut être un peu se disputer, mais ça, je ne l'ai pas encore vraiment décidé au moment où je te réponds (je suis une sale grosse flemmarde qui boucle ses chapitres toujours au dernier moment et je n'ai aucun plan précis pour la suite…il me faut de l'organisation ! lol). En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te dis bonne lecture. Bizous !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Alors non, les longues reviews ne me dérangent absolument pas, vous avez déjà remarqué que mes réponses sont longues donc voilà, j'aime bien m'étaler lol. Alors déjà, je vais vous dire que j'hallucine sur ce que vous m'avez dit. En lisant vos reviews etc…je vous voyais plutôt comme des filles super extraverties avec plein d'amis partout, mais pas du tout comme deux timides. Deux grandes sensibles, ok, mais timides, ça me surprend. Je me suis trompée, moi ? C'est une première (ouahhh comme je me la raconte !). Les élèves ont réagi vraiment à l'extrême dans le bus, ça ne donne pas très envie de s'ouvrir tout ça. Je pense que quand quelqu'un pleure, il faut avoir la décence de le laisser tranquille, enfin ça, c'est mon avis.

Je vous autorise à pisser dans le cerveau de Colin, je crois que je le supporte aussi mal que la chose. Entre une grue qui se met à pleurer quand Harry lui dit bonjour et un cloporte qui lui lèche les bottes, il n'est pas servi notre pauvre Gryffondor. Et après certains se demandent pourquoi Draco se moque de Harry ! lol

Pour le baiser sur la paume, non je ne suis pas magicienne. Je trouve juste que c'est terriblement sensuel et adorable pour un couple d'avoir quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qu'en cas de rupture, ce geste ne soit plus reproduit. C'est le comble du romantisme pour moi, c'est plus important qu'une balade sur la plage au coucher du soleil, avec la mer qui fait flop flop et les coquillages qui vous trucident les pieds ! mdr (quoi ? pas romantique moi ?) C'est un peu comme le Vif d'Or, pour moi c'était une façon de faire dire à Harry que Draco lui donnait la force de gagner. Ok, là vous comprenez que je préfère les preuves aux mots. Voilà voilà.

Vous avez bien senti le coup de la rumeur. C'est exactement pour cela que je l'ai écrit, parce que je n'avais pas envie de me coltiner la description de toute l'école qui tombe sous le choc parce que les deux ennemis et bla et bla et bla. Lol. Alors pour le rêve de Harry, non, il n'a rien de prémonitoire à proprement parler. Pour leurs discussion, je dirais que si, Draco a remarqué qu'ils parlaient mais que ça lui fait un peu peur, et puis il a peur de faire l'amour avec Harry donc en fait, c'est Draco qui ne pense qu'à ça dans un sens. Enfin c'est assez compliqué et si je vous explique vraiment, je vais ruiner mon intrigue alors on va dire rendez vous dans un ou deux chapitres pour l'éclaircissement. Ok, donc là, je suis en train de battre mon record de réponse la plus longue. Mdr Je suis contente que la scène des douches vous ait plue (il y avait assez de détails Chana ou alors il faut que j'en rajoute encore pour la prochaine ? lol).  
Pour l'histoire de la main HORS du pantalon, ça ne va pas être aussi terrible que tout le monde l'imagine entre Harry et Draco. Ils ne vont pas danser joyeusement sur un air de Lorie mais ils ne vont pas non plus s'étriper façon massacre à la tronçonneuse. Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'était horrible ce que j'ai écrit avec Rogue, mais j'ai envie de montrer un coté très solide de Draco dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Enfin tout ça pour vous remercier d'être toujours présentes au rendez vous. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur.

Je vous fais tanti baci, bisous bisous en français dans le texte !

**Chris 52** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et pourquoi qu'y parlent pas les personnages dans celle là ? mdr ! J'adore quand tu fais ça. Alors non, je n'aurais pas pu le faire, j'aime trop Rogue pour le transformer en monstre et puis, je n'aurais pas pu décrire un truc pareil. Colin a des chances de faire une connerie, en effet. Mais bon, ça n'aura rien de catastrophique (je ne vais pas vous tenir 25 chapitres avec Harry qui en veut à Draco.) De rien pour le « demi lemon » lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne l'auras pas attendu trop longtemps. A bientôt.

**Akashana** : Arrgh ! Honte à moi ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tes fics ! (ça me prend du temps d'écrire des histoires de douches et de professeurs qui disjonctent ! lol). Il faut que je me bloque du temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments, ils me touchent énormément. Que tu dises que cette fic est une des meilleures que tu aies lues me donne vraiment envie de me surpasser. Je suis contente que les sentiments des personnages soient bien perçus. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

**Lexy-Kun** : Ah mais toi, j'adoooore tes reviews ! Elles sont très intelligentes et très drôles à la fois. J'aime beaucoup quand tu parles à ta conscience ! Me voilà, dans mon salon, à me marrer comme une tordue tout en écoutant un truc super triste, j'adore les contrastes. Bon, tu as eu un haut le cœur quand Rogue a frôlé les lèvres de Draco dans le chapitre 7, j'imagine le choc dans le chapitre 8. Mais bon, je dirais que Rogue a l'excuse de prendre Draco pour un autre, contrairement à Seamus qui lui, nourrit un fantasme pervers au sujet de Draco. Le dominer pour le briser. Rogue est dur avec Harry car pour lui, il est comme son père, et son père lui a fait très mal. Il tente de protéger Draco à sa manière en éloignant Harry. Et il y a un peu de jalousie puisqu'il fait l'amalgame avec Sirius.  
Tape m'en cinq, parce que moi aussi, je ne supporte pas la Chang et ses jérémiades minables, pas plus que je supporte Crivey et son manque de respect total pour tout le monde. Sous couverts de « je t'adore Harry », il passe son temps à violer son image en le photographiant sous toutes les coutures.  
Pour le coup de Harry qui veut se taper la tête contre le mur, c'était vraiment un délire dans le genre « même ça il ne peut pas le faire, le serial looser de la journée » mais bon, sa journée s'améliore pas mal après ça. Je suis méchante mais je me fais toujours pardonner après (une garce manipulatrice !) Qu'est ce que t'as dit conscience ? lol.  
Pour Seamus, j'avais envie de lui faire tomber son auréole parce que je n'ai pas ravalé qu'il ne soutienne pas Harry dans le tome 5. Je voulais le montrer comme quelqu'un qui n'a rien de gentil dès qu'il est séparé de Dean Thomas. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène dans laquelle Draco s'énerve contre lui. J'aime l'idée qu'il soit dangereux et attirant à la fois. Par contre c'est clair que, pour moi, il était hors de question de le faire tomber dans les bras de Harry facilement, comme il était hors de question que Harry s'écrase devant Draco. J'aimais l'idée que Harry ait la force de ne rien faire à Seamus parce que, pour lui, le plus important reste le bien être de Draco mais qu'il n'oublie certainement pas l'affront fait à son aimé et qu'il lui casse la tête, une fois qu'ils sont seuls. Le genre chevalier qui saute sur le méchant pendant que Draco attendrait patiemment pour avoir un peu d'attention, très peu pour moi. Je relis ta review et j'hallucine vraiment. Tu as réellement saisi tout ce que je voulais faire passer. Tu es trop forte ! Le coup du double sens dans ma phrase toute innocente (« il suivit le Serpentard et la Gryffondor au chaud dans la Grande Salle ») m'a fait hurler de rire.  
oula ! Moi un génie ! J'en doute, c'est Freud le génie (éclaire moi Sigmund ! contamine moi avec ton intelligence !), c'est lui qui a découvert le stade anal, et comme cette théorie s'applique parfaitement à papy, je l'ai utilisée.

Bien sûr que tu peux réutiliser « fais toi entrer dans la tête à coup de batte », ce serait un honneur de savoir que tu l'utilises. Non mais plus sérieusement, tu écris des fics toi ? J'aimerais que ce soit le cas parce que ça devrait être super ; Tu as une réelle faculté de lire entre les lignes et ça me flatte de constater que tu as vu le message que je voulais faire passer (style Draco qui ne dit pas Sang de Bourbe pour ne pas vexer Harry)

En ce qui concerne le chapitre 8, je suis bluffée que ma pauv salle sur demande te plaise à ce point. En fait, je visualise pas mal ce que j'écris alors je me suis imaginée, comme Harry l'a fait, l'appart dans lequel ils pourraient vivre tous les deux. C'est amusant, je ne les imagine pas du tout dans une maison. La musique, c'est facile, je suis folle de M et en écrivant le chapitre, je me passais en boucle « le tour de M ». M, si tu m'écoutes, contamine moi avec ton talent ! Ola ! Ptdr ! Il y a un mot qui est coupé et je lisais « les petites putes rendent la scène plus réaliste » ! Je me demandais où étaient les travailleuses dans la Salle sur Demande lol. OK, donc c'était disputes, ouf ! Je crois qu'un couple comme celui de Harry et Draco repose justement sur la tendresse et la passion qui les anime. Ils sont si différents qu'avant de trouver l'harmonie, ils doivent forcément se confronter. Et puis, selon moi, c'est ça aussi la base de toute relation. On en apprend tellement plus sur l'autre quand il est moins calme. C'est dans le conflit qu'on se construit et je trouve l'harmonie limite ennuyeuse. (Pauvre tarée ! Harmonie, ce n'est pas un gros mot!) Tu me parlais, conscience ? (Non, non, je parlais au téléphone avec Matt Damon !). Je vais aller commencer ce nouveau chapitre (Tu croyais peut être qu'il allait s'écrire tout seul ? Va réviser au lieu d'écrire des fics !) Non, veux pas ! C'est plus rigolo les fics !  
Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

A bientôt.

**Lexy-Kun 2** : Ouahhh ! J'adorerais qu'on fasse le dessin de Draco avec un tatouage mais je ne vois pas trop qui pourrait le faire (aucun artiste autour de moi, je suis maudite !). Je vais chercher, me creuser les méninges, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Elles étaient très bien tes reviews, il ne faut pas t'excuser, c'est toi qui les trouves décousues, moi je les adore. Quoi, comment ! Tu écris et je n'ai rien lu ? Où peut on te lire ? à quelle heure ? Comment il faut s'habiller ? lol. Allez steup, je veux liiiire ce que tu fais ! Je suis morte de rire à imaginer l'histoire du stade anal qui te poursuit partout ! lol Tu as raison quand tu dis que Draco a du mal à accorder sa confiance à Harry et à se donner corps et âme parce qu'il s'agira de faire l'amour et pas de sexe. Pourquoi a-t-il du mal ? Et bien l'explication va tomber dans ce chapitre ou le prochain (plus le prochain parce que là, j'ai déjà pas mal de choses à expliquer non ?). Super, après avoir lu ta review, je me retrouve à chanter la chanson des gamins dans la pub d'Evian. Ouahhh stressing ! Tu as tout juste, le « je ne suis pas une belle personne » doit être approfondi. Bon, ça tient un peu de ses parents qui le traînent plus bas que terre, et il y a autre chose. Pour le fait qu'il ne partagera jamais ses pensées les plus sombres, c'est ce que Harry croit après leur soirée car il voit que Draco est doué pour faire parler mais que lui ne dit pas grand-chose. Bien sûr que ça va changer. Un couple qui ne communique pas, est un couple qui dérive donc hop, en route pour la communication.

Bon, Cho, je ne pourrais pas la faire gentille car je la déteste vraiment. Cho gentille ! Et pourquoi pas Lucius Malfoy qui offre des fleurs à Arthur Weasley aussi ? Tu as vraiment raison, elle est fausse au possible.  
Je suis trop contente que tu aies trouvé la réaction de Draco face à Rogue très mature. Certains ont trouvé ça hallucinant après avoir presque été violé, mais dans la tête de Draco, il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème de viol, mais de trahison par rapport à la confiance relative qu'il avait en Rogue. Je trouvais cette réaction (celle de discuter avec lui pour comprendre) plus digne de lui, plus froide que de partir en hurlant (c'est Draco, pas Cho !). Pour Colin, je le déteste ce gamin immature qui colle Harry comme un vieux chewing gum et qui ne respecte rien ni personne avec son appareil photo. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée de mettre le petit paparazzi dans cette fic. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite parce que là, j'ai deux pages Word rien que pour toi, ça va retarder ta lecture ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je te remercie beaucoup d'être aussi vive d'esprit et de me gratifier de tes reviews géniales. Merci merci merci. Gros bisoux à toi.

**Sal **: Hello ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie beaucoup de suivre cette histoire et d'avoir trouvé que ma fin était moins sadique que l'avant dernière (enfin ! ouééé ! je deviens moins sadique !). Tu as vu juste, c'est pour cela que Rogue a embrassé Draco à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il voit Sirius en lui. Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre alors je ne te tiens pas la jambe plus longtemps et je te laisse lire tranquille. Gros merci et à bientôt ; bizzzous.

**Her-mio-neu** : Merci pour ta review, je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions sans flinguer l'intrigue lol. Que tu détestes certains personnages, c'est normal. Nous serions des robots si, dans cette fic, nous n'avions pas envie de faire manger son appareil photo à Colin ou de gifler Seamus. Ce n'est pas bête d'avoir pensé à Lucius pour Rogue, mais non c'est bel et bien Sirius. Alors en effet, la ressemblance physique ne saute pas à l'esprit en premier lieu et Sirius était du bon coté de la balance on va dire. J'expliquerai exactement comment Draco a compris que c'était Sirius et pourquoi Rogue pense à Sirius quand il voit Draco. J'adore Sirius et je voulais que son fantôme se balade un peu sur cette fic. Et là, je me rends compte qu'en fait, je n'ai pas trop répondu à tes questions alors je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre qui, j'espère, ne te décevra pas et dans lequel se trouvent toutes les réponses. Bizz bizz et à bientôt.

**Yuki-Chan** : Coucou ! Alors je te rassure tout de suite, Rogue n'embrassera plus Draco, c'est clair. C'était juste un coup de folie et il va se calmer vite vite petit Severus. Et non, en fait mon but n'est pas de toujours finir sur une ? mais là, j'étais partie dans l'écriture et le chapitre allait faire 50 pages si je n'arrêtais pas ; Alors j'ai préféré arrêter là plutôt qu'au milieu d'une action. En tous cas merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ;

**Antigone** : Oops, je ne savais pas que tu avais écrit une fic dans laquelle Draco offrait un Vif d'Or. Il faut croire que les grands esprits bla bla bla. Lol. Je suis contente que la scène de la douche t'aie plue, j'étais un peu inquiète mais visiblement, elle est bien passée.  
Ensuite, pour la scène entre Draco et Severus, il faut comprendre que Draco ne s'est pas vraiment senti violé mais plus déçu. Il emploie le mot viol de peur que Severus aille trop loin, comme un électrochoc. De plus, Severus le connaît depuis toujours et a toujours soigné ses blessures, et il lui a dit qu'il était le fils qu'il aurait voulu avoir, donc il y a dans la tête de Draco un amalgame avec son père, qui le blesse soit disant par amour. Comme Draco accepte les maltraitances, il laisse aussi passer celle là. Et puis il y a un certain instinct de survie : ne pas contredire ou blesser celui qui te menace ; Voilà, c'est un peu confus mais j'espère que c'est moins surprenant. Pour la ressemblance avec Sirius, je vais expliquer cela plus avant au début du chapitre ; c'est surtout une ressemblance psychologique. Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra mieux à tout et qu'il te plaira. A bientôt.

**Shunrya** : Coucou ! En fait je vais expliquer le lien que j'avais dit expliquer dans le chapitre 8…dans celui-ci, sinon le 8 aurait fait 30 kilomètres de long mdr. Je te remercie beaucoup de continuer à supporter mes écrits. A mon avis, personne n'a compris qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, normal, j'ai été très floue. La ressemblance avec Sirius est plus psychologique que physique et, tu te doutes que tout cela sera expliqué en tout début de chapitre. Et tu as raison, il y a des chances pour que Colin foute la merde et je vois que tu ne l'aimes déjà pas beaucoup, alors bienvenue au club. Je ne le supporte pas avec son manque de respect pour tout le monde avec ses photos à la paparazzi boy. Et son coté pot de colle avec Harry, ouh qu'il m'énerve. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera pour cette histoire de Sirius (je l'aime lui !) ; Bonne soirée et à bientôt. ;-)

**Mel-Imoen** : Hello. J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta rentrée s'est bien passée (bah, comme une rentrée, on compte les semaines avant la fin !). Les dents sagesses ? Oh non, ça fait mal ça. Ça va mieux ?

Sinon pour la fic, je ne peux dire que 'Merci merci merci merci !' et faire une révérence humble. La scène de la Salle sur Demande a été un peu dure à écrire dans la mesure où j'essayais de ne pas trop tomber dans le cliché (style Harry qui aurait fait un super plat à la Marc Veyrat, ou Draco qui aurait voulu danser sur « the lady in red » enfin bon, tu vois un peu les dangers.)  
Tu as bien vu la symbolique du Vif d'Or, et je me dis que je plains Harry tout à coup. Aimer et ne pas savoir ce qui est ressenti en face…l'angoisse.  
Sinon l'hésitation de Draco est complexe, tu as raison et tu as compris une partie de l'explication, mais il reste autre chose qui, à mon avis, ne peut pas se trouver sans lire la suite (la garce qui a trouvé une idée jeudi dernier et qui s'est dit, « tiens, si j'orientais ma fic dans ce sens » et voilà. D'où l'utilité de ne rien écrire à l'avance lol) Mon fouillis mental a quelque chose d'organisé, ça fait peur.  
Pour Sirius, je ne suis pas trop pour l'idée de le mettre avec Severus, à moins qu'il se lave les cheveux ! Si on prend Severus version Alan Rickman, là ok, tout de suite on tombe dans le plus grand standing mais Severus dans le livre…ouch. C'est pour cela que Sirius reste l'être aimé mais intouchable.  
Il y a, en effet, fort à parier que Colin va un peu envenimer la situation (je ne peux pas supporter ce gamin violeur d'image avec son appareil photo !), il suffit de voir la chanson que j'ai choisi pour comprendre que ça va être un peu tendu.

Je te remercie vraiment pour tout (pour écrire tellement bien, pour m'inspirer, pour m'envoyer un retour qui me permet d'avancer et de préciser certaines choses….bref.)  
Ok, je ne vais pas baver sur Gary Oldman…Tom Felton sera mon chéri de la semaine (du mois, de l'année, de la décénnie ! Ah non, c'est mal, il est mineur et je suis majeure, c'est du détournement !) Et que tout le monde bouge les cheveux ! (dixit M que j'adoooooore !). A bientôt, bonne lecture. Le truc habituel mais que je pense vraiment : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizzzouilles

**Vif d'Or** : Hello ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour tout le soutien que tu témoignes à mes pauvres écrits. Je déteste aussi Colin Crivey qui, pour moi, est un gnome irrespectueux envers Harry. Alors il fallait que le lui lâche un mauvais rôle dans cette fic ! (ouuh la méchante !). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur. Tu es toujours aussi géniale (quand est ce que tu vas écrire un truc ? je suis sure que tu as un talent fou…**SI** !) Gros Gros bizous à toi.

**Cltho **: Visiblement, l'envie de trucider Colin est unanime lol. Il est vrai que certaines choses sont un peu compliquées dans cette fic mais l'explication arrive toujours. Je suis heureuse que le coté compliqué te plaise. En ce qui concerne Draco et Sirius (je crois que j'ai halluciné tout le monde avec ça) il est vrai que si on prend le film, là d'accord, physiquement il n'y a pas photo, ils n'ont pas un grain de beauté en commun. La ressemblance est plus psychologique. Draco est une version « magie noire » dirons nous, de Sirius à son âge. Je vais tout expliquer au début de ce chapitre et j'espère que les explications tiendront la route. Il est vrai que, pour moi, c'est une évidence mais pour certains, ça doit paraître complètement fou. Tu es donc dans le vrai quand tu dis que Sirius aimait bien faire souffrir les gens, tout comme Draco (quoique c'était surtout James qui en arrivait aux sorts et à l'humiliation…Sirius c'était plus les mots cinglants, comme Draco. Enfin bref, au lieu de te faire une dissertation à ce sujet, je vais te laisser entrer dans le vif du sujet en lisant le chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira. Merci beaucoup à toi de me lire et à bientôt.  
Bizzz bizzzzz

**Pithy** : Coucou toi ! Comment tu vas ? Je te crois quand tu dis que ce que j'écris est intense, mais ça me fait bizarre car je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'écrire si bien que ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire pleurer alors j'en suis vraiment désolée. Vraiment. Je ne recommencerai plus. Alors pour la ressemblance Draco/ Sirius, je pense personnellement qu'il y en a une (pas comme des jumeaux, ni comme des âmes sœurs, mais une ressemblance que Rogue peut voir entre eux deux, psychologique, qui correspond au moment où Sirius avait l'âge de Draco). En fait, dans la classe, Rogue est plus ou moins retombé à l'adolescence. Tout cela est expliqué en début de chapitre, je n'allais pas vous laisser sans explications sur ce coup là lol. Alors je m'incline bien bas et je te serre joyeusement la main, parce que si Colin joue un rôle ignoble dans ma fic, c'est parce que je le trouve ignoble dans les livres. Cette façon qu'il a de voler l'image de tout le monde sans leur consentement, cette fixation qu'il fait sur Harry, quitte à le mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne supporte pas ce petit cafard. Bienvenue au club anti Colin. Je vais te laisser lire la suite à présent, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Merci beaucoup à toi, vraiment, je suis très heureuse que tu continues d'apprécier cette fic.

**Yami Aku** : Coucou you ! J'espère que ça va. Je te remercie beaucoup d'être toujours fidèle à cette fic qui devient n'importe quoi ! mdr ! Professeur Rogue ! Non mais ça va pas ? lol. Bon, ok, c'était très méchant le passage avec le prof Rogue et la fin un peu abrupte mais si je continuais, le chapitre aurait fait 10 km de long. Le passage du vif d'or est une idée de dernière minute, alors que je tapais. Je me suis dit qu'amener immédiatement la scène un peu osée serait un peu maladroit alors j'ai préféré mettre des sentiments juste avant. Sinon merci, enfin une qui trouve que Rogue est mimi quand Draco comprend tout ! Je ne comptais pas le faire passer pour un violeur démentiel, bref, tout sera expliqué, bien entendu dans le début de ce chapitre. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour tes encouragements.  
Bizouz

**Melhuiwen** : Coucou ! Alors tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de t'avoir collé un sourire ultra niais sur le visage lol. En effet, Draco n'a pas utilisé sa puissance magique contre Rogue car il tient beaucoup à lui (à retenir pour ce chapitre aussi !). Tu as raison, Draco est un personnage très complexe qui ne se connaît pas vraiment lui-même. C'est ce qui fait tout son charme à mon avis. Quant à Harry, je suis d'accord avec toi, il est très Gryffondor (agissons mes braves amis, et nous réfléchirons après !). Draco ne veut pas coucher avec lui pour les raisons que tu as invoquées et pour d'autres aussi, qui seront très bientôt révélées (quoique je vais peut être les mettre au lit avant, et j'expliquerai après lol. On verra bien mon humeur.) Si Draco ne voulait pas que Harry le touche, c'est parce qu'il le désire vraiment alors si Harry le touche, Draco finira par céder et faire l'amour avec lui. Voldemort est une des raisons qui font que Draco ne veut pas coucher avec Harry (ben ouais, s'il matte le Lord Noir, c'est pas cool). Il voit tout, seulement quand Draco est avec Harry mais il ne ressent pas les sentiments de Draco. Il ressent ceux de Harry. Il faut que j'explique ça aussi dans ce chapitre (je devais le faire dans le 8eme mais là, il allait finir par faire 50 pages !).

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il répondra à certaines de tes questions. Quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas être fan de Harry jusqu'au milieu du chapitre. A bientôt. Gros bizzzoux.

**Alfa** : J'espère que ça va mieux. Je pense que tout le monde déteste Colin dans cette fic, et je ne vais pas le défendre puisque c'est un personnage des plus énervants. Espérons que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, merci à toi. Bizzoux.

**Melykumo** : Hey ya ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as fini ton chapitre (pas comme moi donc !). Je te remercie beaucoup pour ces gentils compliments qui me motivent pour continuer. « Cet intense tourbillon d'émotions », alors là, je m'incline bien bas et je rougis violemment. Je suis contente que le personnage de Rogue te plaise et que tu apprécies l'idée d'approfondir un peu à son sujet. Quant à Colin, tout le monde est unanime, c'est une horrible petite fouine. Je me frotte les mains à l'idée de lire enfin la suite de Honesty. Je trépigne, je gigote (et voilà, si ce chapitre est en retard, ce sera de TA faute !). Meuh non, je plaisante (seulement sur le chapitre en retard parce que pour Honesty je ne tiens plus en place.) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, moi pour l'instant je le trouve un peu juste. Je ne sais pas, il y a une chose qui me dérange et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus (je trouverai une fois que je l'aurai mis en ligne lol). A bientôt et encore merci. Bonne continuation à toi. Bizz bizzz

**Sindra** : Hello ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à toi. Je m'arrache de la lecture de « celui que je veux être » pour travailler un peu sur ma fic sinon jamais le chapitre 9 ne verra le jour. Tout ça pour dire que pour l'instant j'aime beaucoup et je te laisserai une review plus complète dès que j'aurai terminé. Merci encore pour ton enthousiasme et toutes tes questions très pertinentes. Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à toutes car certaines risqueraient de plomber mon intrigue (elle est déjà assez maigre mon intrigue !). Alors, oui, Colin est un emmerdeur, déjà que dans le livre, il me rend malade avec son manque de respect pour l'image des autres. Et non, désolée mais Sirius ne reviendra pas. En lisant ta review, je me suis demandée s'il ne serait pas génial de le faire revenir pour rendre Rogue heureux mais, non, je ne saurais pas comment le faire sortir de sa satanée arcade (JK Rowling sait, elle. Pitié faites qu'elle sache et qu'elle nous le sorte de là ! lol). Si Harry partageait son sang avec Draco, ça oui, ce serait pour le mieux, maintenant, est ce que ça arrivera ?  
Rogue est bel et bien du bon coté, mais il ne peut pas laisser ces cicatrices à Draco, parce que s'il les avait laissées, Lucius et sa folle de femme n'auraient pas eu confiance en lui et auraient fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre et Severus n'aurait plus pu veiller sur Draco. Il était important pour lui de jouer au bon Mangemort qui répare l'Héritier de Voldemort. Enfin, j'avais pas mal cogité sur cette porte qui ne s'ouvre pas et j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop trouvé ce que je pourrais en faire, alors je crois que je vais la laisser de coté pour l'instant. Je vais te laisser lire la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ton soutien qui me motive beaucoup. A bientôt.

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup, tout ce que tu m'as écrit me fait très plaisir. Je tiens beaucoup à ce que les sentiments des personnages évoluent de manière assez plausible mais je ne suis pas toujours certaine de faire cela correctement alors, heureusement que tu es là pour me rassurer lol. J'avoue que quelque chose me dérange un peu dans le chapitre neuf, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de blabla, enfin ça c'est mon impression. J'ai donné à Harry une spontanéité un peu excessive aussi mais, dans le livre cinq, il m'a un peu fait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement alors voilà. Je tenais à ce que Harry et Draco aient quelque chose de spécial, qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux et c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé au baiser dans la paume de la main. C'est une manière de les rendre intimes.  
Ok, il fallait en effet que Colin assiste à la scène, histoire de faire reculer le lemon lol. Désolée ;-)  
En tous cas je suis très heureuse que tu ressentes un nombre d'émotions différentes, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je souhaitais. Quant à Rogue, il ne fallait pas avoir peur, je ne peux pas le transformer en monstre, je l'aime trop. Lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même, merci encore. Bonne dose!

**Jolicoeur** : Bonsoir Jolicoeur. J'ai été très touchée par ta review et je t'en remercie beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aies dévoré cette fic dans la soirée et qu'elle t'aie plu. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aies aimé la manière dont je perçois les personnages. Il est vrai que l'évolution des persos, pour moi, prime sur l'évolution de l'intrigue. C'est pourquoi, par exemple, je trouve ce neuvième chapitre moins remuant que les autres. Je me rattraperai sur le prochain. Draco est, selon moi, un personnage très énigmatique, complexe et attachant et, si j'ai pas mal exagéré les difficultés qu'il connaît chez lui, je pense qu'il vit dans l'angoisse d'être rejeté, et qu'il est peut être moralement abusé, dans l'œuvre de JKR. Ce personnage est idéal pour écrire des histoires en tous genres, étant donné qu'il reste égal en matière de comportement mais qu'il grandit en âge, donc intérieurement, on ne connaît pas son cheminement, c'est passionnant. Harry est plus accessible. C'est pour cela que, pour le moment, je privilégie d'évolution de Draco. Enfin, je pense que tu t'en étais rendu compte.

Les compliments sur mon style d'écriture me touchent également beaucoup car ma confiance en ma prose est limitée, alors ça me motive pour la suite. Bah, comme dit le père du basketteur Grant Hill, « c'est en n'étant jamais satisfait de ce qu'on fait qu'on arrive à aller toujours plus loin. » (c'est ce que je me dis quand je relis ce chapitre, parce qu'il n'est pas top du tout)

Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic et de, j'espère, continuer à le faire. Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre soit quand même à la hauteur de tes attentes, il place la relation Draco/Harry au centre, avec des réactions surprenantes de la part de Draco, et aussi de la part de Harry.  
Bizzzoux à toi, à bientôt.

**Tête de Nœud** : Meuh non il n'était pas vache mon final ! (ok, si, un peu) Si Dumbledore t'énerve, c'est normal, parce qu'il m'énerve alors ça doit se ressentir dans ma façon d'écrire. Je n'aime pas son coté « je sais tout et je ne dis rien. » J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bye bye.

**Nekozumi** : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'aime bien ta façon d'analyser les choses. Il est vrai que j'hésitais à écrire un lemon mais je pense que l'histoire relate aussi des relations amoureuses et que faire l'amour, c'est une suite logique, même à 16 ans, quand on est consentant. Ne pas l'écrire, vu l'intensité de la frustration sexuelle que je fais subir aux personnages, serait illogique par rapport au contenu de la fic. Alors voilà, malgré tout le respect que je dois à JKR, les adolescents aussi peuvent avoir une vie sexuelle et ce n'est pas à eux de se freiner sous prétexte que parler d'amour adolescentes, ça excite les vieux pervers. C'est aux vieux pervers de se faire soigner. Voilà mon point de vue sur la chose.

J'adore ton rapprochement entre la glace et le feu. C'est clair que la glace, à un moment, ça brûle. Je m'incline devant l'idée. Bravo.  
Alors merci d'avoir remarqué que Draco ne déteste pas ses acolytes Serpentards. Il n'a peut être pas beaucoup de points communs avec Crabbe et Goyle, mais ça n'empêche pas le respect. Et puis les piques qu'il leur lance, c'est le genre de chose qu'il dirait à n'importe qui. Je voulais aussi que Pansy soit un peu respectée par Draco, parce que dans les livres, elle est clairement amoureuse de lui et il ne la repousse pas en l'insultant à tout va.

Pour le week end à Pré au Lard, il n'aura pas lieu, désolée (j'ai besoin d'un chapitre de plus et après, je leur fais passer tous les week ends à Pré au Lard s'ils le veulent lol). Colin Crivey est, selon moi, un personnage détestable avec sa façon de toujours photographier tout le monde sans demander la permission. Il n'a aucun respect.  
Si Draco a insulté Harry de vierge pute, c'est parce qu'il s'est senti menacé par les avances sexuelles du petit brun. Harry le sait, Draco parle beaucoup mais c'est pour cacher sa souffrance (n'empêche que moi non plus, ça ne m'aurait pas plu lol).

Ce nouveau chapitre est, à mon avis, un peu décevant car il n'apporte pas toutes les réponses que je voulais donner (ça repousse au chapitre 10), comme par exemple, en quel animal Draco se transforme-t-il ? Je me suis laissée emporter avec cette histoire de Colin Crivey je pense. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est moins dense que les autres, il fait peu avancer l'histoire (sauf sur la fin), bref, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite mais je promets de me rattraper sur le prochain (et comment !). J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue et je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture. A bientôt !

**Enola83** : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment. Et en plus tu fais des rimes ! lol Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire et l'enjeu entre les personnages. Il est vrai que je tente d'établir un relationnel un peu complexe entre les personnages, ainsi je peux explorer différentes possibilités de scénario entre eux. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant, il est moins intense que les autres et il fait peu avancer l'histoire à mon avis. Encore merci et à bientôt.

**CHAPITRE NEUF : JOYEUX NOEL ?**

O

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu dans les cachots, la main dans le pantalon de Rogue ! »

Tous les élèves présents dans la Salle Commune se turent et attendirent patiemment que le garçon parle. Ils connaissaient tous Colin et ils savaient qu'il ne mentait jamais, et qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps, alors autant éviter le jeu des devinettes.

« Draco Malfoy ! » Hurla Colin avec un air particulièrement satisfait.

Seamus éclata d'un rire malsain, et il se tourna immédiatement vers Harry et ses amis.

« Quant je vous disais que Malfoy, c'était le must des salopes ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait d'aussi bonnes notes avec Rogue.

- Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? Demanda Angelina hors d'elle. Tu crois aussi qu'il se fait les autres profs ? Il a des bonnes notes partout !

- Ce que Malfoy fait de sa vie ne regarde que lui, constata Harry d'une voix beaucoup trop calme. S'il se fait Rogue, c'est son problème. »

Il tourna lentement le dos et, aussi droit que la justice, il se rendit dans son dortoir. Un froid sibérien s'était abattu dans la Salle Commune. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard désespéré alors que les élèves paraissaient surexcités par la nouvelle. Colin, en bon petit paparazzi, racontait la scène dans les détails. Ron sentait monter en lui une colère sourde qui lui mit le feu aux joues.

« Alors il a mit la main dans le pantalon de Rogue et il a dit qu'il voulait le lécher ! S'écriait Colin trop heureux d'avoir un public attentif et ébahi.

- Je suppose que tu as pris des photos, déclara Ron.

- Bien sûr, elles sont bien au chaud dans mon appareil ! Je te les montrerai si tu veux.

- Non, tu ne me montreras rien du tout, tu vas me donner ton appareil illico, ordonna Ron en grinçant des dents. Ton attitude a tout de celle d'un Serpentard Colin, tu me fais honte et tu fais honte à tous les Gryffondors ! En tant que Préfet, j'exige que tu cesses de répandre des rumeurs infectes !

- Et depuis quand tu défends cette chienne de Malfoy ? Demanda Seamus avec un rictus mauvais.

- Je me fous pas mal de Malfoy et de ses activités sexuelles ! Ce qui m'importe, c'est le comportement et l'image que nous allons donner des Gryffondors en répandant de telles rumeurs sur un élève et un professeur. Malfoy n'a pas besoin de ces photos et du témoignage de Colin pour passer pour un sale petit con. Son comportement parle pour lui alors évitons de gaspiller notre salive…il ne le mérite pas.

- Vous m'écoeurez tous, lança Angelina en se précipitant dans son dortoir, immédiatement suivie par Alicia Spinnet.

- Ron a raison, remarqua Hermione. Colin, donne moi immédiatement ton appareil sinon nous en informerons Mc Gonagall. »

Colin s'exécuta sans grand entrain. Une fois que Hermione eut saisi l'appareil, elle hocha la tête en direction de Ron et ils allèrent rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, l'air étonnamment calme, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Harry était un volcan et quand les émotions étaient trop fortes, il réagissait toujours très vite, parfois sans réfléchir. Or, à cet instant, Harry avait un air étrange. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, Ron le savait, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il lança un regard absent au rouquin et il respira profondément. La pièce semblait étouffante. Elle contenait cette atmosphère particulière qui suit les combats acharnés, sanglants et un silence pesant régnait. Ron baissa les yeux et il vit les mains de Harry trembler alors qu'il les joignait.

« Harry, s'il te plait, parle moi.

- Tu m'avais prévenu, dit le brun d'une voix monocorde. Tu m'avais dit qu'il était incapable d'aimer. Et moi, j'ai pensé qu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne s'aime pas lui-même.

- Peut être que Colin a mal vu, risqua Hermione.

- Je m'en fiche… » La voix de Harry se brisa. Il resta un long moment prostré, comme abattu.

Il se concentra sur ses mains tremblantes. Pourquoi tremblait-il ? Il se sentait pourtant très calme. Presque détendu. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il savait depuis le début qu'il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, d'une personne dangereuse pour son équilibre intérieur. Une multitude se sentiments contradictoires l'envahirent. Il l'aimait et il le haïssait en même temps.

Il l'aimait tant qu'il avait envie de le battre à mort pour la trahison qu'il lui faisait expérimenter.

Il voulait lui faire mal, très mal.

Il avait simplement envie de le tuer. Oter toute vie dans ce cœur de glace, puisqu'il avait échoué à le réchauffer. Le faire souffrir comme Harry souffrait à cet instant. Le frapper jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir pour celui qui respirait pour Draco Malfoy. Les choses merveilleuses qu'il aurait pu accomplir par amour pour le blond devenaient des points obscures à l'horizon. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie. L'entendre supplier. S'excuser du mal qu'il faisait. Harry respira profondément pour chasser ces pensées violentes de son esprit.

Son regard absent se posa sur Hermione et l'appareil photo qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Il a pris des photos. » Constata-t-il sèchement.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête.

« Je veux les voir. Développe les Hermione.

- Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, supplia Hermione qui n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Malfoy et Rogue roucoulant ensemble.

- Et moi, je te demande de le faire. Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux, pour ne plus être indulgent avec lui. J'ai besoin de ça. On se retrouve au dîner. »

Il prit sa cape et, alors qu'ils allaient le suivre, il leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il voulait rester seul et affronter ce qu'il ressentait, cette impression que son cœur se déchirait, se disloquait morceau par morceau. Dès qu'il eut quitté le dortoir, Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je vais tuer Malfoy. Je vais lui laver le visage à l'acide !

- Ron, tu ne vas rien faire à part m'aider à développer ces photos. Peut être qu'elles nous diront que Malfoy n'a rien fait de mal.

- Tu m'excuseras Mione, mais 'Malfoy' et 'rien fait de mal', ça ne va jamais ensemble dans la même phrase. »

Hermione lui fit un triste sourire et un geste de la main qui signifiait 'suis moi'.

O

O

« Vous êtes amoureux…de Sirius Black ! »

Les yeux du professeur Rogue s'emplirent de larmes et il hocha la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco et ce qu'il y vit le terrassa. L'étonnement, l'intelligence et l'indulgence.

« Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Monsieur, vous n'êtes plus vous-même depuis la rentrée. Vous êtes plus agressif encore, et vous avez des absences. Sirius Black étant la dernière personne à être morte aux dernières nouvelles, et comme vous vous connaissiez bien, je me suis dit que ça devait être lui.

- Oh pas Merlin, Draco ! Je suis tellement honteux, tellement désolé. Je…on se disputait et j'ai eu l'impression de quitter mon corps, de me retrouver à 16 ans, au cours d'une de mes innombrables querelles avec Sirius. Je suis vraiment, réellement, sincèrement désolé Draco. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, je verrai la peur dans tes yeux, à cause de moi. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce que j'ai fait ? Je le comprendrai car je le mérite. Pourquoi es tu là, à discuter avec moi alors que je viens de t'agresser ? »

Une fois encore, des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues du professeur. Draco était hypnotisé par la peine de celui qui avait toujours pansé ses blessures, et pas seulement celles du corps. La souffrance l'avait conduit à agir de manière inconsidérée et Draco comprenait cela. Il se pencha un peu et il prit le menton du professeur dans sa main encore tremblante, afin de le forcer à le regarder.

« Severus, je vous connais depuis mon plus jeune âge. D'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, vous étiez là. Je sais qui vous êtes, et j'avais une seule certitude dans la vie : celle que jamais, jamais vous ne me feriez de mal. Alors aujourd'hui, je tombe des nues, je suis choqué, mais je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute, parce que vous avez toujours été là pour moi et parce que l'homme qui m'a sauté dessus n'était pas vous. Vous, vous êtes la personne qui sermonne mes parents quand ils…quand…

- Quand ils te blessent, Draco. Il faut que tu puisses le dire : tes parents te font du mal. Et je m'en veux de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que guérir tes blessures. Mais pour pouvoir veiller sur toi, je me dois de jouer les bons mages noirs au service de la beauté de l'Héritier. Ça me rend malade mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Tu sais que tu es le fils que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir et que je m'en veux d'autant plus que j'ai perdu ta confiance, n'est ce pas ?

- Elle reviendra un jour, déclara Draco en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant. Mais pour l'instant, ne me demandez pas de vous pardonner. Pas tant que je ne comprends pas quel lien il existe entre Sirius Black et moi. J'ai vu des photos de lui quand il s'est évadé d'Azkaban et l'analogie entre nous deux se révèle insultante pour moi. »

Il s'autorisa un léger sourire et Rogue lui répondit de la même façon.

« Azkaban l'a beaucoup abîmé, mais il avait quand même gardé ses incroyables yeux et son élégance naturelle…comme toi. A ton âge, Sirius avait cette classe, ce maintien et cette désinvolture presque hautaine qui te caractérisent. Il avait aussi le même sens de la répartie que toi et ton intelligence. Il est ce que tu aurais pu devenir si tes parents t'avaient moins façonné, et si tu avais eu le choix. Sirius a eu le choix d'être un Gryffondor, avec le père de Potter comme ami, toi tu n'as pas eu les amis qu'il fallait. Admets que les tiens ont tendance à te mettre sur un piédestal et que tu as du mal à en descendre pour te mesurer au commun des mortels. Mais sinon, vous avez la même vivacité, le même sens de la déduction, le même humour grinçant. Psychologiquement, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Vos réactions sont très similaires à l'exception que lui avait le sens du sacrifice alors que toi, tu as l'instinct d'autoconservation. Tu es son portrait version magie noire. Et puis, physiquement, vous avez des traits en commun. Plus que tu ne le crois. Vos visages et vos yeux ont la même forme, la même couleur, vous êtes tous les deux grands et élancés, vos mains sont presque identiques. Et ce sourire goguenard ! Après, bien entendu, tu es blond, il est brun. Dans vos relations aussi vous vous ressemblez. Toi tu insultais Potter, lui il m'insultait, moi. Mais je préférais cela à son horrible indifférence, cette indifférence qui me glaçait le sang et le cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

- Quand vous êtes vous rendu compte que vous l'aimiez ?

- A la seconde même où il est monté sur l'estrade lors de la cérémonie de Répartition, j'ai su qu'il était le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu. J'ai même croisé les doigts pour me retrouver avec lui à Gryffondor après ça. Mais je suis un Serpentard et cela a largement joué contre moi. Nous sommes devenus des ennemis, comme Potter et toi. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans que ses amis ne me tombent dessus et m'humilient. Lui n'a jamais rien fait de vraiment méchant, mise à part la fois où il a juste failli me faire tuer, il se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser sortir ses remarques cinglantes, tout comme toi.

- Détrompez vous, j'ai été à l'origine de blagues et de coups vraiment méchants, mais je ne me suis jamais sali les mains, c'est tout. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais pu lui parler de vos sentiments. »

Le professeur secoua la tête et il soupira fortement.

« Jamais. Je n'ai pu me retrouver qu'une seule fois seul avec lui. Le reste du temps, sa bande de sangsue était à un mètre de lui, jamais plus. Je maudis ce James Potter, le pire de tous, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans la bibliothèque, en troisième année, j'ai su que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.

- Racontez, demanda Draco en mettant les coudes sur ses genoux et en posant son menton sur ses index.

- Tu es bien curieux…Oh, après tout je te dois bien ça. J'étais dans la bibliothèque et je cherchais un livre de potions…original non ? Lui cherchait le même livre, alors on s'est retrouvé comme deux abrutis devant le rayon avec en choix numéro un : s'insulter jusqu'à ce que Mme Pince nous renvoie et qu'on ait une mauvaise notre à notre devoir ; deux : travailler ensemble sur le même livre. On s'est donc installé. Il m'a ordonné de parler le moins possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a fait rire et lui aussi. On a travaillé pendant plus d'une heure, j'étais stupéfait par son intelligence. Et puis ces imbéciles qui lui servaient d'amis sont arrivés et ont ruiné le moment qu'on vivait. Complètement dépendant de Black ces pauvres abrutis. Alors je me suis mis à les suivre partout, pour avoir la chance d'apercevoir Sirius, et il est devenu très nerveux. Il pensait que je leur cherchais des problèmes. Maintenant que je sais qu'il était un Animagus et Lupin un loup garou, je comprends qu'il ait été un peu paranoïaque à l'idée que je les dénonce. »

Draco resta un instant muet, réfléchissant à l'histoire pathétique de son professeur. Il avait mis toute sa vie entre parenthèses à cause d'un amour impossible. Draco trouvait cela si triste qu'il s'inquiéta pour sa santé mentale étant donné qu'il n'était pas du tout habitué à s'apitoyer sur qui que ce soit.

« Pourquoi ne lui avez vous rien dit ? Mieux valait un rejet qu'une vie de regrets, non ?

- Non, j'ai préféré les regrets au rejet. Et crois moi, je le regrette, chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai gâché toute ma vie pour un amour qui n'existait que de mon coté. Sirius lui, aimait les femmes, c'était évident. Heureusement que toi, tu es arrivé. Tu étais mon petit bonhomme avec tes cheveux de lumière et tes sourires incroyables. Quand tu avais un an, je tombais littéralement à genoux devant ton sourire…et puis il s'est fait de plus en plus rare, jusqu'à se transformer en rictus. Enfin, Draco, tu avais tout pour devenir l'ange le plus doux et tes parents ont tout gâché pour l'amour du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Peu importe, rétorqua Draco en se redressant, prêt à mordre. J'aurais pu devenir la personne la plus gentille du monde, je ne me serais jamais transformé en Sirius Black, si c'est ce que vous vouliez.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Sirius Black n'avait rien d'un saint. Tout ça pour te dire, Draco, que tu dois prendre le bonheur où il se trouve. Et si ton bonheur est avec Potter, ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire, pas même moi et Merlin sait que je vais essayer car je déteste ce gamin.

- Vous ne le détestez pas, vous détestez son père. Imaginez qu'il réagisse comme vous et qu'il me fasse payer pour toutes les atrocités que mon père lui a faites. Penseriez vous que cela est juste ? Sincèrement, Harry est quelqu'un de très bien et vous devez arrêter de lui faire payer des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. Faites ça pour moi, s'il vous plait, Severus. »

Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration et il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Draco. Il lui semblait qu'il se noyait dans une banquise qui fondait petit à petit. Draco n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire des yeux de petit chien battu, non, lui gardait des yeux froids, déterminés, et c'est cette détermination qui vous faisait dire oui.

« Ok, je vais essayer, céda Rogue.

- Je voudrais que vous repreniez votre vie en main, Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas rester à pleurer un amour mort. Black s'est éteint, c'est dommage, mais il y a d'autres bougies à allumer. Prenez le professeur Lupin, je suis persuadé qu'il aimerait être plus intime avec vous.

- Lupin !

- D'accord, rappelez vous que cette conversation n'est pas celle d'un élève avec un prof parce que, Severus, ce que vous pouvez être con ! Il vous dévore des yeux depuis ma troisième année ici. Il fait tout pour être gentil avec vous. Vous n'avez pas envie de vous rapprocher du…grand méchant loup ?

- Draco, tu es complètement fou. Il est hors de question que je voie Lupin, je pense trop à Sirius.

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous jeter sur Lupin ! Je vous demande de vous faire tout beau ce soir et de discuter de manière CIVILISEE avec lui. Découvrez l'homme qui se cache derrière la bête et vous oublierez peut être votre peine. Assez discuté, je m'occupe de vous ! »

O

Le soir au repas, les conversations cessèrent dès que le professeur Rogue entra dans la Grande Salle. Il ne s'était pas transformé en Prince Charmant, mais il avait changé. Harry bouillonnait intérieurement en se demandant s'il voulait rajeunir pour Draco.

En effet, Draco avait sorti toute la panoplie pour rendre son professeur moins austère et plus jeune. Ses cheveux étaient propres, brillants, et Draco avait conjuré un sort qui avait fait apparaître deux mèches marron clair autour du visage du professeur, ce qui l'avait considérablement rajeuni. S'il avait gardé sa cape noire, les habits qu'on voyait en dessous étaient beiges, plutôt élégants et plusieurs élèves se rendirent pour la première fois compte que le professeur Rogue était séduisant.

Plus important encore, Draco avait ordonné au professeur d'éviter d'avoir l'air de faire une crise de foie à chaque fois qu'il regardait le professeur Lupin. Ainsi, Rogue paraissait dix ans de moins et, surtout, moins aigri.

Harry vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de Lupin et il eut envie d'aller frapper le professeur Rogue. Hermione, assise à coté de lui se raidit soudainement.

« Harry, je t'en prie, garde ton calme. »

Harry suivit le regard de son amie et il se retrouva face à Draco…non, Malfoy, qui venait d'entrer et qui tenait séance devant la porte, avec Blaise, Pansy et Theodore Nott. Il semblait jubiler en parlant avec ses amis et Harry sentit le sang affluer dans ses tempes, jusqu'à devenir presque sourd aux rires des Gryffondors qui se moquaient discrètement de Malfoy.

Il se leva d'un bond et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le groupe de Serpentards. Draco vint à sa rencontre, son doux visage toujours souriant.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » ordonna sèchement Harry en pointant son doigt sur Draco.

Tout se passa avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, un éclair énergétique très puissant sorti de son doigt et toucha Draco en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant voler puis s'écraser sur la table des professeurs, à quelques centimètres de Lupin qui se précipita pour évaluer ses blessures. Le blond ne parvenait plus à respirer et il lui fallut un sortilège d'Oxygène pour pouvoir retrouver une respiration correcte.

Alors que le professeur Mc Gonagall tempêtait contre Harry, Draco se releva très lentement, avec un regard complètement neutre. Harry s'approcha de lui, et, en voyant un rictus méprisant se former au coin des lèvres du blond, il senti son sang froid s'évader à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Tu n'es qu'une pute, Malfoy ! J'aurais tout fait pour toi ! Tout !

- Ben si c'est là tout ce que tu es capable de faire pour moi, j'aime autant que tu évites, constata Draco en essuyant le sang qui lui coulait dans la bouche.

- Tu m'as trahi !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mais je prends tous les torts à ma charge si ça peut te faire plaisir_, mon amour_. »

En entendant ce ton ironique, Harry perdit tout contrôle. Sa main s'abattit violemment sur la joue de Draco, qui recula d'un pas alors que l'expression de son visage restait impassible.

« Et là, Harry, quelle est la différence entre mes parents, et toi ? hum ? »

Harry vit les mâchoires du Serpentard se crisper et il recula de quelques pas, horrifié d'avoir pu lever la main sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Il resta là, les bras ballants, l'esprit complètement déconnecté. Draco ferma les yeux, pour les ouvrir avec peine. Il ramassa sa chaîne en or blanc, qui était tombée lors de sa chute et il fit volte face pour sortir. Alors qu'il passait devant la table des Gryffondors, il entendit Seamus l'interpeller.

« Eh Malfoy ! Quand tu auras nettoyé tout ce sang sur ton visage, tu viendras dans mon dortoir me faire une petite gâterie. Ton prix sera le mien ma belle ! »

Draco dû rassembler toute sa force mentale pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le tuer. Au lieu de cela, il se planta devant lui, les mains sur la table, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Gryffondor.

« Tu es très fort pour faire le malin devant tes copains mais tu riais moins quand j'ai voulu t'apprendre à voler. Je suis bien trop cher pour toi, Finnigan, et j'ai bien trop classe aussi. Alors arrête de rêver et tape dans ta catégorie. Je suis sûr que Hagrid te laissera t'amuser avec un Veracrasse, c'est tout ce qui peut te correspondre. Et si tu m'insultes encore une seule fois, menaça Draco en pointant un doigt en l'air, je te tue, c'est compris ? »

Seamus voulut parler mais Draco fit un signe de la main, en resserrant les doigts et les lèvres du Gryffondor se retrouvèrent scellées.

Draco sortit sans se retourner, sourd aux hurlements de Blaise à l'encontre de Harry, et il se réfugia dans la douceur de ses draps. Il ôta ses vêtements et il s'allongea, le dos endolori par sa chute. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui venait d'arriver et il n'avait pas réagi comme il aurait dû le faire à l'encontre de Harry. Il aurait dû être plus incisif, violent peut être…au lieu de cela, il n'avait rien compris et il avait été trop fier pour demander des explications. Décidément, les gens avaient de drôles de façons de lui prouver leur amour et Draco se demanda s'il avait vraiment envie d'être aimé à ce prix là. Et dire que toute cette histoire avec Rogue était arrivée parce qu'il avait voulu plaider la cause de Potter !

Il était fatigué.

Fatigué de recevoir des coups de la part de ceux qui étaient supposés l'aimer.

Fatigué de sentir la douleur dans son corps meurtri.

Fatigué de ne pas comprendre pourquoi l'amour faisait si mal physiquement. Méritait il ce qui lui arrivait ? Etait il aussi horrible que ses parents et Harry semblaient le penser ? Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne s'était jamais senti en sécurité nulle part, à part en présence du professeur Rogue, et il n'avait plus confiance en lui non plus à présent. Harry ne l'aimait pas, ses parents l'aimaient mal. Il avait tout, mais il n'avait rien. Tout l'argent qu'il voulait, aucun amour véritable.

Il se sentait tellement seul que lorsque Blaise vint lui caresser le dos, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il souffrait, Draco enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et il se serra contre lui, comme un enfant. Blaise ferma doucement les rideaux du lit et il s'allongea à coté de son ami.

« C'est Crivey, ce sale petit têtard t'aurait soit disant vu faire une fellation à Rogue, répondit Blaise à la question muette de Draco. Et maintenant, tous les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles te traitent de prostituée.

- Quoi ? S'écria Draco en se redressant un peu. Tu me connais Blaise, j'ai toujours assumé avec fierté les conneries que je faisais…mais là, je n'ai rien fait du tout. Ce petit cloporte va mourir.

- Je te crois. Je sais très bien que Rogue n'est pas ton genre, mais que s'est il passé dans les cachots ?

- Nous avons parlé. Il m'a dit une chose qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Il parait que je ressemble assez à Sirius Black psychologiquement parlant et je crois que c'est pour cela que Potter s'intéresse tant à moi. Il veut retrouver ce mec en moi.

- C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il est fou de toi parce que c'est toi. Mais bon, je ne connaissais pas Black non plus. Au fait, Crivey dit qu'il a pris des photos. Je vais aller les développer demain matin avec Hermione, et je vais les faire bouffer à ce misérable rat, à Potter et à Finnigan.

- Laisse moi m'occuper de Crivey et de Finnigan. Quant à Potter, il n'existe pas pour moi. Ignorons le, il va détester ça, ce petit m'as-tu vu qui se prend pour un héro des temps modernes.

- Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, Draco. Il te plait trop. Et il t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. Il va voir qu'il a fait une erreur et il s'excusera. Mais Draco, que plus jamais il ne lève la main sur toi, sinon je te jure qu'il le regrettera. »

Draco ferma les yeux, son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir et la pensée que Harry ait pu croire Crivey sans même lui demander une explication était également très douloureuse. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était Draco Malfoy donc il avait toujours tort. Il sentit le massage de Blaise sur son corps et il se relaxa un peu. Lentement, le sommeil eut raison de lui et il fit un rêve des plus doux, dans lequel Harry s'excusait et lui disait qu'il avait confiance en lui. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait pour lui, et pas pour une quelconque ressemblance avec Sirius Black. Le cœur de Draco explosait de joie et il embrassait Harry passionnément. Harry passait une main tremblante et chaude dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou alors que Harry répétait inlassablement :

« Draco, je t'aime tant. Tu représentes tout pour moi. Je t'aime plus que tout et j'aimerais tant pouvoir te le prouver correctement au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. Je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas.»

Draco disait à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas être un remplaçant de Black et Harry caressait doucement son dos alors que ses lèvres se perdaient sur sa nuque. Un frisson parcourut le corps tout entier de Draco et il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas les mains sur lui, le souffle dans ses cheveux et les mots d'amour. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et il se retourna vivement. Harry était assis sur le bord de son lit, les yeux rougis, les mains jointes en une prière muette, les cheveux en bataille. Il se mordit la lèvre et il plongea son regard océan dans la tourmente au plus profond des joyaux verts de Harry. Son cœur fit un bond au moment où il entendit à nouveau la voix de Harry.

« Je n'ai pas contrôlé ma magie sans baguette, je ne voulais pas te projeter. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

- J'avais remarqué que tu ne contrôlais pas la magie sans baguette. Par contre je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu étais aussi haineux, répondit Draco en s'asseyant à l'écart de Harry. Comment es tu entré ici ?

- J'ai convaincu Blaise. Draco, j'étais fou de jalousie et je n'ai pas essayé de communiquer. Je m'en veux tu sais. Cette gifle me restera en mémoire à jamais, pour que jamais je ne recommence une telle chose. Je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes, promit Harry en passant ses doigts sur la joue meurtrie du blond.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu étais énervé, c'est tout. »

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse...pas de joie, mais d'effroi.

« Non Draco, ce sont des choses qui ne doivent pas arriver, dit il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en caressant ses joues avec ses pouces. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour t'avoir frappé. L'amour ne doit pas être douloureux, l'amour ce n'est pas gifler quelqu'un. Je pourrais te dire que je t'aime tant que j'en perds mon sang froid, et c'est un peu vrai, mais je t'aime aussi au point de refuser une seule seconde l'idée de t'avoir fait souffrir. Tu ne méritais certainement pas cela, personne ne mérite cela. »

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard et il murmura, son souffle sur la bouche du bond :

« Je t'aime tellement. Je n'avais aucun droit de te frapper mon doux joyau. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'y prends si mal avec toi.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas… »

Harry le coupa en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé.

« Je ne veux pas entendre que tu n'es pas une personne de qualité, Draco, parce que tu es mieux que tous les Gryffondors réunis. » Murmura Harry avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Draco se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon d'émotions que lui procurait la langue de Harry, qui passait lentement sur ses lèvres, pour s'insinuer entre elles et danser contre son palais. Draco plaça ses mains sur le torse de Harry et il le repoussa doucement.

« Va t'en à présent, murmura-t-il.

- Draco, je t'en prie.

- Je suis fatigué, Harry. J'ai besoin de réfléchir alors on se verra demain si tu veux bien. Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas être avec toi. »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il ne voulait pas laisser Draco mais il hocha quand même la tête.

_Bientôt mon être de pureté, _susurra Voldemort dans la tête de Draco, _bientôt nous serons réunis et nous règnerons. Viens à moi mon enfant des Ténèbres._

« Demain matin, avant le petit déjeuner, au bord du lac, si j'en ai envie. » Déclara Draco alors qu'il se recouchait sans lui accorder un regard.

O

Harry remonta dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec le cœur lourd, et un immense dégoût envers lui-même. Il trouva Hermione, Ron et Blaise qui buvaient un thé alors que Dobby passait le chiffon sur les tables. L'elfe de maison l'accueillit avec son enthousiasme habituel alors que Blaise et Hermione le fusillèrent du regard. Ron, lui, détournait les yeux.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur ! S'écria Dobby. Vous êtes enfin revenu, Dobby peut aller soigner Draco Malfoy Monsieur !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de Draco, Dobby ? Demanda Harry. Tu le connais bien, non ?

- Draco Malfoy Monsieur a donné à Dobby la bonne idée pour être libre grâce à Harry Potter Monsieur. Draco Malfoy a le cœur abîmé, Monsieur. Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal aujourd'hui, Monsieur ?

- Oui Dobby, c'est moi qui l'ait frappé, reconnu Harry en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Harry Potter, Monsieur ! C'est mal ! C'est très mal, Monsieur ! Harry Potter est un héro qui aide les autres, Monsieur. Harry Potter doit faire le bien ! »

L'elfe disparut avec un « pop » sonore et Harry s'avachit dans son fauteuil préféré, la tête entre les mains.

« Le gnome a raison, Potter, lança Blaise avec calme. C'est mal de blesser _Draco Malfoy Monsieur_, surtout quand on prétend l'aimer. Moi, à ta place, je chérirais chaque seconde qu'il m'offre et j'attendrais de connaître la vérité au lieu de le juger coupable. Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Rogue, et je le crois.

- Il te l'a dit ? Demanda Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Il est déçu, c'est normal. On le serait à moins, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Hermione. Blaise nous a raconté que pour Draco, si tu prétends l'aimer, c'est parce que tu retrouves Sirius en lui.

- Sirius ! Mais qui a pu lui mettre une idée pareille dans…ok, c'est Rogue. C'est bien son genre de créer des tensions. Et Draco qui lui fait confiance !

- Et alors ? Interrogea Blaise avec un sourire amusé. Toi tu fais bien confiance à Dumbledore alors que Draco ne lui confierait même pas son chien mort !

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, j'ai trop de questions sans réponses, je dois comprendre, je dois être seul, marmonna Harry en se dirigeant dans les dortoirs d'un pas résigné. »

Les trois élèves le regardèrent partir puis ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres.

« Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? Demanda Blaise avec un rictus satisfait.

- Je crois que oui, répondit Ron en se levant. Allons développer les photos du petit cafard. »

C'est avec discrétion qu'ils se rendirent dans la chambre violette, qui servait à développer les photos magiques. Hermione prononça le sortilège de développement et aussitôt, les photos prises par Colin s'animèrent sous leurs yeux. La dernière fut la bonne et Hermione poussa une exclamation en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu, Draco a bien la main à l'endroit où Colin le disait ! Balbutia Hermione.

- Il m'a menti, éructa Blaise. Il m'a dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé et on a la preuve qu'il avait bien la main…là ! »

Ron resta muet, tétanisé. Il fixa longuement la photo, hypnotisé par l'image, en proie à une fascination qui le terrifiait.

« Remontez vos cerveaux d'un mètre, articula-t-il lentement, d'une voix presque aussi traînante que celle de Draco. Il a effectivement la main…là, mais il n'est pas consentant. Son visage, regardez son visage. »

Hermione et Blaise remarquèrent alors la larme qui mouillait le papier, cette larme de désespoir que Draco avait versée quelques heures auparavant dans les cachots. Ils virent toute la tristesse et les dents serrées du Prince des Serpentards, que toute l'école traitait à présent de prostituée. Ils comprirent alors ce qui était arrivé et Ron sortit en trombe de la chambre violette, la photo à la main, sourd aux protestations de ses deux amis…car Blaise Zabini était devenu un ami pour eux.

Il entra dans le dortoir et il secoua Harry qui, par chance, ne dormait pas, ressassant sans cesse les mêmes idées noires, se repassant en boucle l'image de lui, frappant son ange. Il se releva d'un bond et Ron lui glissa la photo sous le nez, sans ménagement.

« Il n'a rien fait du tout ! S'écria-t-il. Nous avons préféré croire la petite sangsue plutôt que ton mec ! Regarde, Harry, il pleure ! »

Harry comprit soudain l'émotion qui submergeait son ami. Draco Malfoy avait toujours été le parfait gosse de riche, débordant de suffisance et de méchanceté. Et jamais, jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir cette larme sur ce visage angélique, torturé par la trahison, ce diamant qui roulait le long de sa joue pour mourir sur le front du professeur Rogue. Harry se perdait dans l'image de son amour, fasciné par cette larme qui l'attirait et le répugnait. Colin avait fait une photo qui ne serait pas montrée à l'école, mais dont tout le monde parlait, salissant la réputation du Serpentard. Car parce qu'il était le Serpentard, et Colin le Gryffondor, les élèves croyaient Colin.

Un poignard frappa le cœur de harry, en même temps qu'un soupçon horrible. Inimaginable.

C'était impossible.

Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Peter Pettigrew, cet infâme traître, avait bien l'air d'un petit saint, tout comme Colin.

Harry courut dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, Ron sur ses talons.

Il empoigna Colin qui hurla de terreur en ouvrant les yeux. Il lui colla littéralement la photo sur le nez et il lui frotta le visage avec, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit baigné des larmes de Draco. Il lui saisit ensuite les cheveux et il tira fort, de façon à ce que Colin le regarde.

« Petite merde infecte, tonna Harry entre ses dents. Misérable gnome, tu as vu que Draco Malfoy avait des problèmes et, au lieu de l'aider, tu as pris ta photo immonde et tu es vite venu raconter tes salades ! C'est de la non assistance à personne en danger.

- En tant que Préfet, je t'informe que tu risques d'être renvoyé, Colin, déclara froidement Ron. Alors on te laisse vingt quatre heures pour réparer le mal que tu as causé. Tu vas dire à tout le monde que tu as menti et si j'entends une seule fois « Malfoy est une pute » comme vous l'avez chanté toute la soirée, je raconterai tout à Dumbledore, je montrerai la photo et tu seras renvoyé directement à la case Moldu. C'est bien clair ? »

Le cloporte hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux alors que la main de Harry serrait sa gorge.

« Autre chose, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu auras un problème plus grave que Dumbledore. Je te promets que je ne retiendrai pas Harry, et tu vas souffrir…beaucoup…longtemps. »

Sur ce, il desserra la main de Harry et il le poussa tant bien que mal hors du dortoir. Harry était trop abattu pour se débattre mais il ne voulait pas en rester là. Il voulait faire très mal à Colin. Mais avant toute chose, il voulait Draco. Il se recoucha et il attendit le lendemain matin, les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit fonctionnant à deux cent à l'heure.

O

Draco se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs de l'école. Il ne montrait rien. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il était vide de toute émotion. Fatigué.

Un septième année de Poufsouffle avait essayé de le coincer dans l'escalier pour obtenir ses faveurs, et un autre de Serdaigle, qui lui avait mis la main aux fesses, s'était battu avec un quatrième année de Serpentard, qui était venu défendre son Préfet.

Draco avait toujours été le bourreau à l'école. Jamais la victime et il détestait être du coté des persécutés. Heureusement que les vacances commençaient le lendemain pour les autres, le matin même pour lui.

Il marchait sans rien voir lorsqu'un première année de Gryffondor vint à sa rencontre, très poliment, pour lui demander s'il faisait aussi les fellations aux plus jeunes et si, dans ce cas, il voulait bien s'occuper de lui et de ses amis. Draco n'avait qu'une envie, celle de fuir très loin et de ne plus revenir. Au lieu de cela, il prit son air le plus hautain et il fit un sourire suffisant en prenant le garçon par les épaules et en s'approchant du petit groupe.

« Je réserve un traitement très spécial aux premières années, dit il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous allez adorer ça. Je vais vous prendre tous en même temps. »

Il sourit de plus belle en voyant les regards envieux qui parcouraient son corps. Il tendit la main vers eux, sans les toucher, puis il décrivit un petit cercle dans les airs. Enfin, il fit un geste brusque en tendant le bras en direction de la porte et les gamins volèrent à travers la porte pour retomber lourdement, douloureusement dans la neige. Draco avança lentement vers eux, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres élèves.

« J'espère que ça a été aussi bon pour vous que ça l'a été pour moi, » lança-t-il avant de rire méchamment.

Il prit alors le chemin du lac. La neige tombait toujours et le froid lui caressa le visage. Il aimait l'hiver, c'était une saison qui lui ressemblait. Harry était déjà au bord du lac et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de constater à quel point il était beau, même habillé d'un vieux jean élimé et d'un manteau noir bien trop grand pour lui. Il se mit à le relooker mentalement, avant de se souvenir que s'il lui avait dit de venir, c'était pour arrêter toute cette mascarade.

Harry grelottait en contemplant la surface plane du lac, sur laquelle venaient mourir les flocons de neige. Il se retourna en entendant les pas derrière lui et soudain, le froid n'avait plus aucune importance. L'image magnifique de l'Héritier suffisait à réchauffer son corps. Il était d'une beauté renversante avec ses cheveux qui brillaient comme des fils de lune, coiffés en arrière, son visage aussi glacial que le temps et ses yeux de la couleur du ciel tourmenté. Il portait une longue veste trois quart en cuir marron sur un pull à col roulé beige, très près du corps. Si on ajoutait à cela le pantalon de la même couleur que la veste, on obtenait la vision enchanteresse d'un Prince dans toute sa splendeur.

_Il a tout ce que l'argent peut acheter_, pensa tristement Harry. _Et pourtant, il n'a rien_.

Il resta muet devant tant de grâce, effrayé à l'idée de briser le silence, comme si sa voix risquait de salir la pureté du Serpentard.

« Je pense que nous devrions arrêter là le massacre, déclara Draco de sa voix traînante et froide. Nous n'avons rien en commun, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi et…

- J'ai vu les photos de Crivey, coupa Harry. Je ne comprends pas, il n'avait jamais menti avant.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS, HARRY ! Ce petit merdeux malfaisant est amoureux de toi depuis sa première seconde à Poudlard. Rectification faite, je crois qu'il t'aimait avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es d'une naïveté surprenante. Ce gamin faisait partie de ceux qui croient que nous avons une liaison, alors il a sauté sur l'occasion de nous séparer. Et tu sais quoi, Harry ? Il a réussi.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pensé à ça. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, il voulait juste se faire remarquer dans l'école, c'est tout.

- Ok, pense ce que tu veux, mais dis toi que la moitié de cette école veut coucher avec toi. Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu sais que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. Regarde Parvati Patil, Mark Andrews, Julian Mc Dern, Emily Fishman, Justin Flinch machin et j'en passe. Ne me dis pas que tu ne les vois pas ?

- Je suis navré, je ne vois qu'une seule personne…qui ne veut pas de moi, murmura Harry en s'approchant de Draco.

- Ne fais pas ça, Harry, implora Draco en détournant le regard.

- Je suis désolé Draco, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas que les choses dérapent à ce point. Tu vas dénoncer Rogue ?

- Pardon ? Dénoncer Rogue ? Merlin, quelle drôle d'idée, lança Draco avec un sourire mauvais. Rogue est la seule personne que je respecte dans cette école. Il a fait une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Il te saute dessus, il te fait croire que tu es la pâle copie de Sirius et toi, tu le respectes et tu le relookes en plus ? Demanda Harry en sentant son calme l'abandonner.

- Ceci ne regarde que moi, Harry. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, une voiture vient me chercher dans une heure alors parlons d'autre chose que de Rogue.

- Tu…tu pars ce matin ? Tu rentres chez toi ?

- Non, je comptais plutôt passer les fêtes de Noël sous les ponts, c'est tellement plus fun, ironisa Draco en le gratifiant d'une sourire narquois.

- Reste ici, s'il te plait, dit Harry en prenant la main du blond et en embrassant sa paume. Nous devions aller à Pré au Lard ce week end.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, ordonna Draco en retirant sa main. Je ne veux pas que les choses aillent plus loin entre nous. Nous n'irons nulle part ensemble. On arrête tout, c'est clair ? »

Harry observa longuement le Serpentard, dans les yeux duquel il ne lisait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Le Gryffondor commençait à se sentir agacé et il soupira bruyamment avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant de manière sensuelle au passage.

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait hier.

- Harry, tu dois comprendre que je me moque pas mal de cette gifle, déclara impatiemment Draco. Ce n'est pas ça l'important.

- Et toi, tu dois comprendre que je ne m'en fous pas. Je suis choqué d'avoir pu lever la main sur toi.

- Je suis navré, Harry, mais ce n'est pas mon problème, lança froidement le blond. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'aider parce que tu te sens mal de m'avoir traité de pute et giflé en public. Débrouille toi avec ta conscience, soulage la comme tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème, je te le répète. Je ne veux plus qu'on se côtoie à cause de ce que tu recherches en moi.

- Sirius, c'est ça ? »

Draco hocha lentement la tête et Harry enfonça les mains dans ses poches de jean, son regard soutenant celui de Draco.

« Sache que j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, poursuivit Harry, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu as peut être quelques points communs avec Sirius, en particulier votre élégance naturelle et la forme de vos visages. Mais Draco, vous êtes aussi tellement différents ! Sirius a sacrifié sa vie pour une cause dont tu te fous royalement. Toi Draco, tu as l'instinct d'auto-conservation et tu n'irais pas mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sirius était spontané et impulsif, toi tu es réfléchi et calculateur. Je pense que Sirius, tel que je le connaissais, n'avait que peu de points communs avec toi. Je ne cherche pas Sirius en toi. Tu sais, pour moi, il était le père que je n'avais jamais eu et, je ne suis pas du tout branché relations incestueuses. Le chercher en toi reviendrait à dire que je voulais coucher avec mon substitut paternel, c'est horrible.

- Très oedipien comme concept, lança Draco en retrouvant une moitié de sourire. En tous cas j'ai été ravi de constater que ta magie sans baguette se portait bien.

- Je ne la contrôle toujours pas, grommela Harry avec un air maussade. Il faut croire que je ne contrôle pas grand-chose ces temps ci. Je me fais l'effet d'être une bombe à retardement.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, ça fait un an que tu sembles être constamment sur le point d'exploser.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sente serein, remarqua Harry en lui faisant un faible sourire. A part quand on se dispute, cela va de soi. »

Draco fixa le lac derrière Harry pendant de longues secondes avant de soupirer.

« Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, Harry. Regarde qui je suis ! Je suis l'Héritier de Voldemort qui veut te voir souffrir le martyre ; mon père n'a qu'un seul but dans la vie c'est celui de te tuer ; ma marraine a tué ton substitut paternel. Comment peux tu me regarder et trouver de la beauté en moi quand je ressemble tant à ceux qui te veulent du mal ? Comment peux tu supporter l'idée que les lèvres qui t'embrassent, embrasseront aussi la joue de Lucius Malfoy ? Harry, souvent, quand nous sommes ensemble, Voldemort nous observe et plus tu tiens à moi, plus il est heureux car il sait que tu sortiras affaibli de cette relation. Il est sadique, il veut que tu souffres autant que possible. C'est pour cela qu'il me laisse passer du temps avec toi, sinon tu penses bien qu'il aurait fait quelque chose contre…ce qui nous arrive.

- Il peut nous voir ? Demanda Harry en sachant pertinemment que cela était possible. Tu veux dire que quand tu étais avec moi…enfin…dans les douches, il était là ?

- Pas cette fois, non. Hier soir, quand tu es venu t'excuser, il était là et il jubilait.

- Ok, peut importe Voldemort. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte à mes yeux pour l'instant. Réponds moi franchement, lança Harry en prenant garde de ne surtout pas toucher Draco, même s'il en mourait d'envie. En faisant abstraction de tous les facteurs qui font entrave à notre relation, voudrais tu être avec moi ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui te plaise assez pour que tu veuilles être…mien ? »

Il baissa la tête, trop gêné d'avoir osé envisager l'éventualité que le Serpent indomptable puisse lui appartenir.

Lentement, Draco vint relever son menton avec ses doigts glacés et il plongea son regard soudain bleu intense dans celui de Harry. Ses lèvres vinrent réchauffer celles du Gryffondor dans un baiser doux et à peine appuyé. Juste une caresse afin de sentir le goût de sa peau, puis il étreignit fermement le Survivant.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas, Harry, murmura Draco dans son cou, mais oui, je voudrais qu'on puisse être ensemble.

- Alors ne me repousse pas, Draco, plaida Harry en se relevant pour le regarder intensément. Je me moque des risques ou des conséquences, tout ce qui compte, c'est que depuis qu'on se connaît mieux, je me sens en vie, je me sens libre et plus fort. Bien entendu, je ne veux pas te forcer la main, si tu t'en fiches, restes loin de moi, c'est clair…après tout, nous sommes dif… »

Les lèvres de Draco vinrent le faire taire, et il serra sa taille avec possessivité alors que l'Héritier passait une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur ses épaules larges. Leurs langues se mêlèrent d'abord lentement, puis passionnément. L'esprit entier de Harry hurlait « je t'aime » au Prince de Glace alors que ses lèvres descendaient pour laisser des frissons voluptueux dans le cou de Draco.

« Reste ici. Demanda Harry dans son cou. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, pas avec eux.

- Je ne peux pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crains rien. Je suis bien trop important pour Voldemort, mes parents n'oseront pas abîmer son jouet.

- Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ? »

Draco répondit par un nouveau baiser. Certains élèves pouvaient les voir par les fenêtres mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupait. Seul l'instant présent comptait. L'instant de leurs retrouvailles et de leur séparation.

Draco se détacha et il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le château. Suivi par Harry, le visage fermé, les mains dans les poches, le pas traînant, le regard braqué sur le dos de son aimé dans une supplique muette.

Il resta dans l'encadrement de la Grande Porte et il fut le premier à voir la limousine noire arriver. Draco dit au revoir à Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Nott en leur rappelant qu'ils se verraient dans cinq jours pour la fête de noël au Manoir Malfoy. Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il éprouvait de la tristesse à être éloigné de Draco ainsi qu'une jalousie brûlante. L'Héritier avança en direction de la voiture en laissant sa grosse valise aux bons soins de Crabbe, qui la porta jusqu'au coffre.

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_, pensa Harry en souriant intérieurement.

Narcissa Malfoy sortit de la voiture et elle serra son fils contre elle, dans un simulacre d'affection maternelle affligeant. Harry fut, une fois de plus, touché par la grâce et la beauté de Draco, cette beauté froide et délicate tellement bien mise en valeur par les vêtements qu'il portait. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil dans la limousine et il hocha la tête, pour dire bonjour à quelqu'un.

« Je vais prévenir le _Directeur_ de ton départ, déclara Narcissa en disparaissant dans le Grand Hall. »

Draco se tourna vers Harry et il lui fit un sourire rayonnant, pour le rassurer, ce qui ne fit que l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Draco s'approcha de lui et il le fit entrer dans le Hall. Il dessina un rectangle dans l'air et aussitôt, une porte apparut. Il pénétra à l'intérieur d'une pièce blanche, simple, et il y entraîna Harry. Il le plaqua contre le mur, une jambe entre celles du Survivant et il l'embrassa violemment, passionnément. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Harry passa ses mains sur le dos de Draco avec frénésie.

« Prends soin de toi, Harry, murmura Draco en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Et pense à moi.

- A chaque seconde, promit le brun en caressant le torse du blond. Et toi, tu penseras à moi ?

- Pour quoi faire ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry éclata de rire et il embrassa Draco de plus belle avant que le blond ne rompe leur étreinte pour se rendre dehors. Harry resta nonchalamment adossé à la porte alors que Narcissa Malfoy montait dans la voiture. Draco la suivit de près, sans un regard en arrière. Harry voulut hurler la douleur de la séparation. Il avait l'impression qu'il voyait Draco pour la dernière fois et il resta un long moment ainsi, contre la porte, le regard flou, les mains obstinément dans les poches.

Il sentit soudain une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule voûtée.

« Il reviendra, Harry, promit le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue veillera sur lui. »

Harry eut un haut le cœur mais il resta de marbre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la force de ses sentiments envers Draco, personne ne pouvait savoir la déchirure qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cage thoracique.

Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas connaître de pire Noël que ceux passés chez les Dursleys et il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tort. Le pire Noël serait celui qu'il passerait à s'inquiéter pour Draco.

O

O

« Bienvenue chez toi, mon fils, » déclara Lucius Malfoy en serrant la main de Draco.

Draco observa la maison et il fut soulagé de voir que rien n'avait changé. Il monta dans sa chambre, jeta ses affaires sur son lit et il prit une longue douche. Voldemort était chez lui, il sentait sa présence flotter sur toute la maison. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille et il retourna dans sa chambre, retenant un cri de stupeur en voyant Bellatrix se tenir debout devant son lit. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout, avec ses manières étranges et ambiguës. Elle s'approcha lentement et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Héritier, quelle joie immense de me trouver en ta présence, susurra-t-elle en caressant son torse avec un doigt.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, marraine, répondit-il en reculant. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mes appartements ?

- Le Maître m'a dit de veiller sur toi, alors je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, mon cher neveu.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, siffla-t-il alors que son visage exprimait un profond dégoût. Mon père m'attend dans son bureau, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, veux tu ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et il se dirigea vers les quartiers de son père, le regard froid, le visage fermé, la respiration calme. Il sentait que ces vacances allaient être très longues.

Il se posta devant son père, sachant pertinemment quelle orientation prendrait la conversation et quelles en seraient les conséquences. Il vivait cette scène à chaque fois qu'il venait en vacances chez ses parents, rien n'était nouveau pour lui. Il contrôla sa respiration, cela lui servirait à rester calme lorsque le premier sortilège s'abattrait sur lui. Le cruciatus, probablement.

Lucius Malfoy observa longuement son fils, laissant la pression monter. La question qu'il se posait en voyant le regard glacial et le visage insondable de Draco était pour qui la pression montait-elle le plus ? Il lui sembla pour la première fois que son fils était supérieur à lui, de par sa condition d'être Elu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi par sa puissance d'acceptation. Lucius avait fait pleuvoir les sortilèges douloureux et les pires humiliations sur son fils, et pourtant celui-ci ne se rebellait pas. Il se résignait fièrement à son sort et Lucius savait qu'en cela, l'enfant était supérieur à son père, car jamais Lucius n'aurait accepté de souffrir sans plaider sa cause.

_Décidément, je l'ai bien élevé_, pensa Lucius.

« Parle moi de tes notes, dit il a haute voix.

- Père, je suis second au tableau d'honneur. J'ai obtenu la mention Optimal partout sauf en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, répondit Draco en sachant que le rang de second n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy.

- La Sang de Bourbe est-elle toujours première au tableau d'honneur ?

- Oui, père. »

Lucius Malfoy sembla livrer un combat intérieur intense avant de déclarer : « C'est très bien mon fils. Je suis fier de toi. Nous irons faire les magasins pour te récompenser de tes si bons résultats. »

Si Draco n'avait pas été entraîné à être arréactif dès son plus jeune âge, il en serait certainement tombé à la renverse. Pourtant, son visage et sa gestuelle ne révélaient rien et il hocha poliment la tête avant de tourner les talons.

Il croisa sa mère qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux et, comme un enfant qui teste les limites, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'interpeller.

« Mère, la Sang de Bourbe a encore eu de meilleurs résultats que moi ce trimestre. »

Il vit clairement un éclair de folie meurtrière traverser le beau visage de sa mère mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de lui faire un sourire très exagéré.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon petit Dragon, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Je t'aime.

- Je vous aime aussi mère, » répondit-il machinalement.

Il entra dans sa chambre en proie à des sentiments mitigés. Certes, il était content de n'avoir pas eu à souffrir des punitions habituelles de ses parents, mais il était aussi déçu. Peut être Voldemort avait il ordonné qu'on ne touche pas à son Héritier et peut être que maintenant, ses parents ne l'aimaient plus.

Il soupira et il se terra dans sa chambre, sursautant quand Bellatrix sortit de sa salle de bains. Il la congédia d'un regard noir et d'un geste de la main. Il ferma les yeux et le doux visage de Harry vint danser sous ses paupières closes. Merlin que le Survivant était beau. Sa peau était si douce. Se pouvait il que Harry Potter soit vraiment, réellement tombé amoureux de lui ?

Draco haussa les épaules et il commença à lui écrire un mot. Au bout d'un quart d'heure et d'innombrables parchemins froissés, il abandonna l'idée. Il ne savait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait lorsque cela était sincère, alors qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Chang et Jonhson qu'elles étaient importantes pour lui. Il se frotta les yeux. La journée avait été longue et la lassitude le gagnait.

Dormir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Un elfe de maison apparu avec un « pop » significatif et il s'inclina bien bas devant l'Héritier.

« Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, votre père demande à vous voir dans le salon.

- J'arrive, lança Draco sans bouger.

- Draco Malfoy monsieur, Lucius Malfoy, monsieur, a dit à Button de faire venir Draco Malfoy immédiatement dans le salon. Si Draco Malfoy ne vient pas, Button aura failli à sa tâche. »

Il se mit soudain à se taper la tête contre la bibliothèque de Draco. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment que la séance d'auto mutilation se termine avant de regarder l'elfe d'un air écoeuré.

« Je t'ai dit que je descendrai et je le ferai, stupide créature ! »

Il poussa un long soupir et il se rendit au rez de chaussée. Il pouvait entendre plusieurs voix dans le salon, dont une particulièrement familière. Il entra, la tête haute et il toisa tous les Mangemorts présents. Il fit un signe du menton au professeur Rogue et il attendit que Voldemort vienne à sa rencontre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit son visage délicat entre ses deux mains et il le fixa longuement.

« C'est un plaisir de te revoir mon enfant des Ténèbres. J'ai conscience que notre première rencontre n'a pas été très agréable pour toi mais nous devions entamer la cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs. A présent, c'est un honneur pour moi de me retrouver en ta maléfique présence. Quelle pureté tu dégages. Ton sang est aussi pur que ton visage, tu es digne d'être mon Héritier. Tu as subi et accepté la cérémonie sans faillir et je t'en félicite. »

Aussitôt, les Mangemorts applaudirent et Draco eut l'impression d'être Gilderoy Lockhart devant ses fans. Il ne regarda personne d'autre que Voldemort. Il était au dessus d'eux. Il était l'être élu et il savait comment agir en conséquence.

« Tu sembles fatigué mon enfant, » déclara Voldemort avec une gentillesse qui fit sursauter tout le monde, sauf Draco qui réprima un fou rire car même son propre père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il semblait fatigué. Débraillé, idiot, affamé oui, mais fatigué, jamais.

Son propre père s'était toujours moqué de son état de santé et voici que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne s'inquiétait pour lui.

C'était une ironie pure. Un comble. C'était risible.

_Oh putain, Voldemort qui se conduit comme mon grand père,_ songea Draco en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire du ridicule de la situation. _Il y a en face de moi, les pires tueurs du monde, et l'assassin en chef veut savoir si j'ai bien dormi ? Je me croirais devant Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Voldemort, tiens, ça rime. Bravo Draco, c'est bien de penser à ça en ce moment. Mais bon sang pourquoi n'ai-je pas peur de lui ? Regardez moi tous ces minables qui tremblent devant Voldemort, pardon père, et moi, je pense que le Saigneur des Ténèbres se prend pour mon grand père ! Adieu ma santé mentale ! _

Il laissa Voldemort lui caresser la joue et il se surprit même à apprécier cela.

« J'ai fait un long voyage, répondit Draco pour justifier les cernes qui soulignaient son regard.

- Alors va te reposer, mon être de pureté. Je souhaitais juste te rencontrer une fois encore, avant la suite. »

Draco hocha la tête et il remonta dans sa chambre où il s'endormit sans se poser de questions, car s'interroger signifiait immanquablement passer une nuit blanche.

O

O

Harry passa des jours terribles après le départ de Draco. Le Serpentard n'avait donné aucune nouvelle et malgré l'enthousiasme de Ron et de Hermione quant à sa relation avec lui, Harry n'arrivait pas à refaire surface. Il expérimentait le manque dans ce qu'il avait de plus atroce. Sa douleur était presque physique.

Il avait passé cinq jours à faire des sourires forcés à ses amis alors que son esprit suppliait Draco de revenir. S'il ne pensait pas à Draco, il imaginait les mille et une façons de se venger de Colin Crivey. Il voulait réellement lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. L'idéal aurait été de lui casser la figure, mais Crivey était plus petit que lui et le combat n'aurait pas été loyal. Il avait fait ce que Harry et Ron lui avaient ordonné et, à présent, toute l'école le prenait pour un menteur et beaucoup d'élèves semblaient chercher Draco du regard, comme pour s'excuser.

Harry savait que le soir même, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson et Nott auraient la chance de passer le réveillon de Noël avec Draco et cela le brûlait à l'intérieur. Il regrettait presque de ne pas être un ami de la famille Malfoy. Dès qu'il éprouvait ces regrets, il se giflait mentalement en se rappelant que jamais il ne changerait de camp, pas même pour les beaux yeux de Draco.

Ron vint le chercher dans le dortoir alors qu'il regardait avec insistance le petit paquet qu'il avait entre les mains. Son ami s'installa à coté de lui et il attendit que Harry parle le premier. Les premiers mots ne vinrent jamais.

« Tu sais, commenta Ron, si tu ne lui envoies pas, il ne le recevra pas.

- C'est d'une logique implacable, ironisa Harry avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas, Ron, après tout, ne n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui.

- Harry, il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. Ne compte pas sur lui pour faire le premier pas. Ecoute, tu l'as acheté pour lui, alors offre lui et ne te morfonds pas de cette manière. Je suis sûr qu'il sera enchanté par ton cadeau, moi je l'adore. »

Harry soupira et il fit tourner le paquet entre ses doigts. Peut être était il trop tôt pour offrir un bijou à Draco. Mais dès qu'il avait vu ce bracelet en or blanc dont les mailles changeaient suivant les humeurs de son propriétaire, sophistiqué et complexe, comme Draco, Harry avait craqué et il s'était rué dans la bijouterie pour l'acheter.

Il prit un bout de parchemin et il y rédigea ces simples mots : _Tu me manques_.

A peine Edwige s'était elle envolée en direction du manoir Malfoy, que Ron interpella Harry en lui montrant la fenêtre.

« Ce n'est pas le hibou de Malfoy ? »

Le cœur de Harry explosa dans sa poitrine. C'était en effet, le hibou Grand Duc, majestueux, de Draco. Le même hibou que Harry avait rêvé qu'il chevauchait alors qu'il était en quatrième année. Le message de son inconscient avait été clair, mais Harry n'avait pas su le déchiffrer. A ce moment là, déjà, il avait envie de Draco Malfoy.

Harry se précipita à la rencontre de l'animal qui se laissa dépouiller de son petit paquet avant de s'envoler sans même un regard pour les deux garçons.

« Son hibou est aussi snob que lui, » constata Ron en souriant.

Harry ouvrit fébrilement le paquet, qui se mit soudain à grandir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un pantalon noir, une veste de cuir de la même couleur et un pull à col roulé vert sombre. Harry était ébahi devant la beauté de l'ensemble et la douceur des matières. Ron poussa une exclamation admirative.

« Harry, ça vient de chez Angus Mc Cormack, c'est le plus grand couturier du monde sorcier ! Si après ça tu dis que Malfoy ne pense pas à toi, je t'arrache l'intestin et je te pends avec !

- Hum, encore une expression de Zabini ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Ron hocha la tête et Harry éclata de rire, le cœur soudain léger. Le cadeau était trop beau, trop cher, trop élégant pour lui mais, une fois que Ron l'eut convaincu d'essayer les vêtements, Harry constata avec joie que Draco avait visé juste. La taille, la coupe, la matière, tout était fait pour Harry. Les mains tremblantes, Harry voulut ranger la veste dans la boite et c'est là qu'il tomba sur le morceau de parchemin qui dévoilait l'écriture élégante du Serpentard.

_Harry,_

_Ne m'en veux pas si je t'offre ce modeste présent, pour souligner ta beauté.  
Je ne remets pas en cause tes goûts très sûrs en matière de mode, mais dès que j'ai vu cet ensemble, je t'ai imaginé avec. Il est fait pour toi alors garde le, porte le et ne me fais pas le coup du « c'est trop bien pour moi ».  
Ici, tout se passe pour le mieux et je reviendrai certainement avant la rentrée, disons le 2 janvier.  
En attendant, je te souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. _

_A bientôt. _

_D.A. Malfoy._

« Tu sais à quoi correspond le A ? Interrogea Ron .

- Pas la moindre idée, reconnu Harry. Le comble si c'était Albus ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry se sentit déborder d'amour. Il ne pouvait croire qu'après tant d'années de solitude et de manque affectif, il était aussi bien entouré d'amis et d'un ange blond aux incroyables yeux bleu gris.

« Regarde, il avait écrit autre chose mais c'est effacé, remarqua Ron. »

Harry jeta le sortilège adéquat et il lut avec bonheur la dernière ligne qui s'écrivait lentement devant ses yeux.

_P.S : Je pense sans arrêt à toi, Harry._

Le Survivant se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour un réveillon heureux. Il fut réveillé à cinq heures du matin par une impression de déchirure au niveau de sa cicatrice. Voldemort était satisfait. Harry tint son front en hurlant. Il ferma les yeux et il vit Draco dans sa salle de bains. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il eut en tête avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

O

O

Il était trois heures du matin. La fête venait de prendre fin et seuls les Mangemorts restaient. Les amis de Draco lui dirent bonne nuit avec appréhension et Blaise le serra contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Draco ferma la porte très lentement, en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il espérait juste que la cérémonie serait moins douloureuse que la précédente.

Lord Voldemort apparu et lui tendit la main. L'Héritier la saisit et il suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le grand salon.

Les espérances du Dragon furent comblées car, bien que plus longue, la cérémonie fut moins douloureuse.

A cinq heures, l'Héritier était dans sa chambre, le poignet étroitement bandé, l'estomac complètement retourné. Il sentait le sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres circuler en lui. Une sensation de puissance et de domination prenait naissance dans sa tête et elle irradiait tout son corps.

Sa tête tournait. Il sentit son estomac protester violemment et il courut dans la salle de bains, en proie à une nausée vertigineuse. Voldemort suivit le jeune homme, fasciné par la faiblesse qui émanait de son corps alors qu'il était sur le point de devenir un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa jeune génération.

Bellatrix caressa les cheveux de Draco. Il leva les yeux vers elle et il s'évanouit.

Elle le fit léviter jusqu'au lit et elle s'allongea à ses cotés. Le Maître lui avait dit de prendre soin de la santé de l'Héritier juste avant de sortir. Elle se mit à le bercer délicatement et à lui fredonner des chansons.

A suivre…

J'ai eu du mal à le terminer celui là ! Il est moins intéressant que les autres mais il fait un peu avancer l'histoire. Le prochain sera plus vivant, promis. Merci et à bientôt !


	10. Changements

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**.

**DISCLAIMER** : Tout appartient à JKRowling et moi, je n'ai que cette histoire et pas un sou si elle m'attaque. Voilà.

**RATING : R **et pas pour rien. **Si vous avez un quelconque problème avec l'homosexualité, déjà je vous plains, et ensuite je vous demande de ne pas lire cette fic, encore moins ce chapitre. Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir tardé à updater. Je prends beaucoup de temps à répondre aux reviews ( que ça ne vous empêche pas d'en laisser, j'adore vous répondre ), et je n'étais pas contente de la première partie de ce chapitre, alors je l'ai effacée pour la réécrire, ce qui a pris pas mal de temps. Ensuite, comme vous le verrez, c'est encore un long, très long chapitre. Voilà pourquoi il arrive en retard. Toutes mes excuses. Il faudra à l'avenir que je fasse moins long pour updater plus régulièrement. **

**AUX REVIEWERS : **

**Tête de Nœud** : Merci à toi. C'est clair que le chapitre neuf faisait doucement avancer leur relation. Là je pense mettre le turbo lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt.

**Clôtho** : oula, il me semble que j'ai fait une faute pour ton nom la dernière fois. Sorry. Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je le trouvais moins dense que les autres, mais bon, c'est aussi ça l'écriture, c'est le doute systématique. Je crois que je préfère encore douter plutôt que de me prendre pour le génie de service lol. Je suis contente que ça aille, à part ton envie de massacrer Colin. ;-) Je trouve que le rôle du paparazzi lui va bien lol. Tu me demandes ce que je ferai dans le prochain chapitre, et bien laisse moi te raconter…ah, tu préfères lire par toi-même ? Disons que les choses vont s'accélérer. On verra si Draco a un coté Sirius, ou un coté Voldemort. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit au moment où je te réponds, mais je pense qu'il sera aussi assez long (je suis désorganisée au possible).  
En tous cas je te remercie beaucoup pour ta gentille review qui m'a vraiment touchée. Quant à la réponse que je t'avais faite, c'était normal étant donné que tu m'avais posé pas mal de questions, tu avais cherché des pistes et ça me plait de répondre à ce genre de cheminement. Ok, ça et le fait que je suis bavarde. Lol. Encore merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. A bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Je pensais vraiment que le chapitre neuf était moins dense que les autres. Je crois que je vais retirer mon commentaire de fin parce que je vais finir par me faire tirer les cheveux lol. Je te remercie beaucoup et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'intéressera aussi. Il bouge plus, beaucoup plus ;-) A bientôt.

**Melhuiwen** : Bonsoir ! Alors moi je l'ai trouvée très bien ta méthode. C'est délirant d'avoir un retour sur ce que j'écris au fur et à mesure que c'est lu. Je te suis sur ce point : Colin est très con ! lol  
Pour l'ambiance oppressante, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment je fais, je n'ai même pas l'impression de retranscrire une ambiance oppressante. Je crois que c'est parce que je visualise beaucoup alors que j'écris (je vais me marrer pour le lemon, non ?). Mdr, « peur du grand méchant loup, » je me disais que ça, c'était bien le genre de connerie que Draco pourrait balancer, mi méchamment, mi gentiment.  
Je peux essayer de faire un chapitre dans lequel Harry va voir un psy mais je me demande si ça va intéresser du monde mdr. En fait, l'explication de la gifle viendra très très bientôt. On sait que Harry est le genre emporté, mais il n'est pas le genre à battre son amour. Tada… !

J'aimais assez l'idée que Dobby fasse une petite morale à Harry, car c'est, comme tu dis, un être innocent, qui a vécu avec Draco et qui a son petit caractère. Pour la partie au bord du lac, j'avais un peu peur de rendre Harry un peu trop insistant et implorant, parce que ce n'est pas le genre à supplier quand même.  
Tu as vu juste pour Voldemort, c'est bien lui qui a dit aux parents de Draco de le laisser tranquille et, en effet, c'est l'image que j'avais de Draco en écrivant : celle d'un petit enfant qui fait le fier, qui dit « même pas peur » alors qu'il tremble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'était l'humeur du chapitre lol. J'espère juste que Draco n'est pas trop éloigné de son personnage habituel dans cette fic.  
Alors il y a une chose qui équilibre tout : si Voldemort est trop présent en Draco, Draco sera trop présent en Voldemort, il leur faudra donc trouver le juste équilibre. Ne t'en fais pas, comme dit mon dentiste « ça va bien se passer. » ;-) Enfin je dis ça mais comme j'écris tout au fur et à mesure, ça peut changer lol.  
Bref, tout ça pour te dire merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt. Bizzoux.

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou ! Ok, j'ai toujours été comme ça : insatisfaite et pas sure de mon travail. Lol D'un coté, c'est plutôt bon signe car ça signifie que je ne me repose pas sur ce que je crois acquis et ça me permet de toujours vouloir améliorer ce que je fais. Et puis moi, je ne crois pas une seconde que tu soies incapable d'aligner deux phrases. Tes reviews sont toujours bien structurées et bien « alignées ». Ah mais ! ;-)  
En fait, Draco se rend bien compte de ce qu'il ressent mais il est incapable de le mettre en mot ou d'en parler à qui que ce soit car il doute de l'amour de Harry à son égard (n'est il pas compliqué ?). Le fait de lui envoyer le cadeau sans savoir que Harry lui avait envoyé quelque chose et le fait d'avoir créé cette salle pour embrasser Harry une dernière fois peuvent être considérés comme des preuves des sentiments de Draco. Mais, comme tu y es habituée, tout cela sera expliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre plus tard (très tôt dirais je). Merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Gros bisoux à toi.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Alors c'était vous qui m'aviez recommandée pour Ombre et Folie ! Je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire, j'en suis très touchée. Je me demandais qui avait bien pu leur parler de cette fic et de Trauma. Vous êtes adorables, bande de carnivores du petit doigt ! (mais pourquoi le petit doigt ?). lol  
Première chose vite avant que j'oublie. En fait, Bellatrix n'est pas gentille du tout (grosse sal...e qui a tué Sirius !), elle est complètement folle, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas si vous regardiez Buffy au moment où il y avait la tarée de Drucilla, mais sinon, vous voyez de quoi je parle. Je vois bien Bellatrix en follasse du style Drucilla. Et comme Voldemort lui a dit de prendre soin de Draco, cette follingue se la joue maman. Rappelons que c'est la sœur de Narcissa Malfoy, dont on va dire que d'être dingues, c'est une tare familiale. Lol  
Reprenons donc le cours normal des choses. Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, les algues, c'est vraiment pas glop, pas glop non plus les coquillages qui vous rentrent dans les pieds lors de la ballade romantique de minuit. Mdr, je viens de me regarder le dvd de Franck Dubosc, tout n'est pas drôle mais il a un sketch sur le romantique qui court sur la plage et maintenant que je vous réponds, je le revois courir comme un abruti dans les vagues.  
Bref, on s'en fout lol. Pour le lemon, Nee Chan, tu fermeras les yeux et tu passeras à la suite. Lol. Non en fait je suis en train de réfléchir. Peut être le ferais je un peu gentillet sur et plus comme je le veux sur les deux sites sur lesquels je suis mise en ligne. Ahh, non, jamais je ne pourrais écrire que Voldemort viole Draco ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Beurk, c'est trop horrible. J'avais lu une fiction anglaise comme ça et elle m'a tellement choquée que je n'ai pas voulu lire plus loin que le troisième chapitre.  
Pour Colin, non, il ne va pas mourir, ni Seamus. Mais en fait, seuls ces deux Gryffondors sont de vrais cons, les autres sont plutôt cool. Colin, il m'énerve avec son appareil photo, et Seamus, je n'ai pas avalé (on se calme petites perverses !), donc je n'ai pas avalé le fait qu'il n'ait pas fait confiance à Harry dans le cinquième livre de JKR. Il s'est conduit comme un connard et je venge Harry lol.  
Je vous remercie beaucoup en tous cas et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. Normalement il bouge (je vous réponds alors que je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne du chapitre 10 ! lol). Gros bizoux à vous deux et à bientôt !

**AngyDemon** : Alors comme ça on lit des fics entre deux réunions commerciales ? C'est sérieux ! ;-) Je devrais être la dernière à parler puisque je faisais pareil en mai et juin dernier. Oula, je viens de voir que tu arrêtais de compter à 25 ans, c'est amusant parce que moi aussi. Désormais j'ai 25 ans et « quelques mois » voilà ! lol J'adore ton idée de fic sur l'auteur qui se retrouve propulsée dans son histoire. Il faut que je lise ça le plus vite possible (et après, quand je passerai mon concours, avec un peu de chance, ils m'interrogeront dessus lol). Je vais arrêter de m'éparpiller et je vais te remercier vivement pour ton soutien. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu continues à apprécier cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt.

**Céline S** : Je te remercie beaucoup de continuer à lire cette histoire. Par contre, la magie noire a une certaine place dans cette fic et c'est normal vu le titre. Le but du jeu est justement d'en sortir.  
Alors je préviens tout de suite, non, Draco ne va pas faire souffrir Harry. C'est plutôt l'inverse dans le chapitre neuf et dans celui-ci…je ne vais pas te gâcher l'histoire quand même lol !  
Et non, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ! Ok, je vais essayer de faire une dixième chapitre IRREPROCHABLE ! lol  
Sinon Trauma avance et, je suis désolée mais là, tout le monde va souffrir avant d'aller mieux dans cette fic. Je ne sais pas écrire des fics drôles ou quoi ? Non, je ne sais pas lol.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Gros bisous Miss.

**Yami Aku** : Qui a été malade, Yami, Aku, ou les deux ? Bon, je vais répondre en disant « vous », je crois que ça évitera à Yami de mal de prendre. Lol. En tout premier lieu, j'espère vraiment que vous allez mieux et que vous êtes complètement rétablis, toi et ton double.  
Comme tu t'en es rendu…ah ! Comme VOUS VOUS EN ETES RENDUS COMPTE dans ce chapitre (mdr !) Draco doute de l'amour de Harry, et ça c'est parce qu'il est en train de tomber dans le love bichette.  
Bellatrix touche Draco parce que c'est une sale follasse qui mérite des gifles (elle a tué MON SIRIUS). En fait, elle est folle, comme la mère de Draco (elles ne sont pas sœurs pour rien ces deux là). Si elle se couche avec Draco, c'est parce que Voldemort lui a dit de veiller sur Draco et que cette dingue ne sait pas faire alors elle joue à la maman. Cette maboule ! lol  
Il n'y a aucun mal à rire quand Draco se fait ramasser sans baguette, ça arrive. Si ça arrivait devant mes yeux, je serais la première à me marrer.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas ; Bisoux à vous.

**Oxaline** : Me voici rendue en dealeuse de fic ! Lol. Alors je te rassure, les émotions éprouvantes que tu as ressenties sont très claires. Enfin je crois lol. Je suis curieuse de connaître les questions que tu te poses. N'hésite pas à me les poser. Il peut arriver qu'une chose me semble évidente, mais qu'elle ne soit évidente que pour moi. Ça c'est déjà vu aussi lol. A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va avancer un peu plus vite, je pense. Comme j'écris tout au fur et à mesure, je peux encore dériver, ça c'est vu auparavant (initialement, Draco ne devait pas recevoir de gifle, oops, je me suis laissée traînée là dedans par l'inspiration qui s'est jouée de moi, la garce lol). Je suis vraiment contente que tu penses que les portraits de Draco et de Sirius sont justes, parce que je craignais d'être la seule à voir des similitudes entre eux, à différents degrés bien entendu. Les descriptions des habits, c'est vraiment que j'aimerais qu'ils soient habillés comme ça. Mais c'est impossible, ils n'auraient pas l'air d'avoir 14 ans dans le film s'ils étaient vêtus aussi sexy !  
Je voulais qu'on voie que Draco tient à Harry dans sa façon de lui dire au revoir, et je suis contente de constater que c'est assez bien passé, mais c'est sûr, j'aurais préféré le faire rester. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais écrit dans le chapitre 6 que la cérémonie n'était pas terminée alors j'ai voulu boucler cette partie pour faire avancer l'histoire. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas en tous cas. Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture, longue lecture ! Lol A bientôt !

**Margarita6** : Merci beaucoup ma grande ! Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que le prochain te plaira tout autant, voire plus. Je te fais de gros bizoux. Tanti baci. Muchos besos (c'est ça ?), many many kisses.

**O Pacific** : Ok, alors là tu vas sortir de ma tête ! lol. Donc, tu dois te douter que pour l'instant, tu es la seule à avoir souhaité que Draco rentre chez lui pour les fêtes. ;-) Tu aimes qu'il souffre ? Alors ça c'est marrant. Est-ce le coté « plus humain » qu'il peut avoir quand il est soumis à certaines épreuves difficiles ? Tu vas me dire, c'est vrai que quand il est tout beau tout niais à regarder Harry avec des yeux de merlan frit, ça ne me plait pas plus que ça. Bon, puisque ma vie est en danger, je vais continuer d'écrire cette fic lol. Dans ce chapitre, Draco adopte un Hamster et il explique à Franklin qu'il faut bien se brosser les dents…heu…je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit mon genre d'histoire ça. Je vais reprendre mon style habituel alors. Merci beaucoup de lire cette fic et j'espère vraiment que le prochain chapitre sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Antigone** : Dis toi que j'aimerais vraiment avoir un dessin ou une photo de Harry avec une veste de cuir noir ! Lol. Mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas dessiner (véridique, j'en suis presque à faire les 'bonhommes patates' des gamins de maternelle, avec les bras collés à la tête lol), et je n'ai pas le numéro de Daniel Radcliffe pour lui demander de m'envoyer une photo ;-) Personnellement, je le vois plutôt bien dans cette tenue. Mais les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas (si, la preuve ! oo ). C'est vrai que, comme toi, j'aime bien l'idée que Draco rappelle à Harry que ce n'est pas à lui de le consoler. Déjà qu'il lui pardonne, il ne va pas en plus faire tout le travail. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il bouge plus (normalement, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit à l'heure où je te réponds). Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Pendre Narcissa et Bellatrix par les intestins ? Voici une idée très intéressante qu'il faudrait mettre en pratique oo . Je suis très touchée que tu aies lu cette fic (en une fois ! sans t'endormir !), je ne te ressors pas le couplet sur ton talent, tu sais ce que j'en pense (contamine moi avec ton talent stp !). Je te remercie beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre sera du même niveau que les autres. Bizz bizz bizzz et à bientôt.

**Mel-Imoen** : Hello you ! Décidément, tu n'as pas de chance. L'angine après les dents de sagesse ! Enfin, j'espère que ça va mieux. Un bon point pour la musique d'Arizona Dream ! se met un coup de « trouble » de Coldplay, juste pour rester dans l'ambiance La jalousie de Harry est, à mon avis, quelque chose qui doit venir intuitivement, parce qu'on sent qu'il serait capable de se laisser porter par elle au lieu de rationaliser. Si on se base sur le 5eme livre de HP, on voit bien qu'il est une bombe à retardement et qu'il ne fait que réagir systématiquement aux évènements au lieu d'analyser les choses. Il en arrive à ne même plus écouter Hermione, c'est pour dire ! Pour en revenir à ma fic, comme en plus il ne sait pas ce que ressent Draco, c'est encore pire pour lui. Je visualise assez bien Colin embroché avec la pomme dans la bouche ! oo Pour la séparation de Draco et Harry, je crois que « félin » est le mot juste pour Draco et pour le moment chez Draco, « follasse » est le mot juste pour Bellatrix. Elle a un tel coté schizophrène mais en parlant avec son dieu vivant Voldemort, qu'elle me colle la chair de poule. Son sadisme aussi est effarant. Et puis zut, elle a tué Sirius cette garce ! Si elle meurt dans les livres de JKR, je t'assure que je vais relire le passage une centaine de fois, comme je l'ai fait pour Sirius car je n'y croyais pas. Lol C'est vrai que c'est un peu lamentable pour Rogue d'avoir mis sa vie entre parenthèses, mais en même temps oui, ça a un coté sacrifice assez intéressant. D'un autre coté, si on admet que Lupin ait eu des sentiments pour Rogue, c'est deux vies qui ont été suspendues à celle de Sirius, c'est triste, et lamentable à la fois.  
Blaise est un personnage que je prends plaisir à décrire, fidèle, gentil et grossier. Je crois que plus je vais écrire Trauma, dans lequel il a fait l'innommable, plus je vais le rendre gentil dans Sortir des Ténèbres parce que je m'en veux de lui coller un tel rôle dans l'autre fic. Au début, je ne voulais lui donner qu'un rôle minime (juste la conversation avec Harry dans le chapitre 5 et basta) mais les reviews toujours plus positives sur lui m'ont donné envie d'approfondir un petit peu et je me suis prise d'affection pour le personnage.  
Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait le plus plaisir dans ta review ? C'est le moment où tu dis que tu vas te remettre à ton écriture ! Yes ! Je jubile, je trépigne, j'attends patiemment (c'est tout moi, haute en contradictions lol). Que cela ne t'empêche pas de me dire à quel point je suis géniale (là, tu prends le 357 magnum et tu m'abats ! lol). Plus sérieusement, je te remercie vraiment beaucoup d'être là et d'être Wonderbrain (super cerveau, si tu n'es pas bilingue lol). J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. A bientôt !

**Lilyep** : Sirius a les yeux gris ? Je vais aller vérifier ça, j'étais sure qu'il avait les yeux noirs. Je vais devoir corriger. Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis très touchée par tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt.

**Mifibou** : Décidément, ton pseudo sonne trop bien. Heu…c'est moi qui m'étais mise en tête que le chapitre précédent était un peu bof et visiblement, je me suis trompée. Lol. Au moins je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent c'est déjà ça. oo C'est vrai que le chapitre 9 était assez sombre mais le 10 sera…sombre aussi. Lol. Je plaisante. Le début ne sera pas très joyeux (je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des choses drôles) mais ça va vite passer pour devenir beaucoup moins tendu. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements et je te souhaite bonne lecture. Bisoux.

**Sindra** : lol ! C'est certain que Draco n'héritera pas de la laideur de Voldemort ! Le procédé d'échange de pouvoirs va réguler les flux entre eux. En fait, ils vont se retrouver sur un pied d'égalité, ce qui fait que…je vais peut être te laisser lire au lieu de tout raconter à l'avance lol. En fait, ça va rendre moins bancale la relation entre Draco et Voldemort.  
Quant à Bellatrix, elle est folle, c'est pour ça qu'elle fait tout ce que Voldemort lui demande, même si elle ne comprend pas tout, Azkaban l'a diminuée mentalement. Elle ne fera rien à Draco car elle sait qu'il est trop important pour Voldemort. Pour l'update, j'essaye de maintenir un délai de une semaine à 10 ou 15 jours, vu que les chapitres sont longs, il me faut du temps. En plus j'ai un concours à préparer. Mais pour l'instant, mes updates sont fréquentes et cette fic est plus près de la fin que du début je crois. J'espère avoir répondu correctement à tes questions et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt.

**Akashana** : Vi, je trouvais ce chapitre moins intéressant, mais je crois que je me suis trompée vu que j'ai failli me faire lyncher lol ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise autant. Je te rassure, Draco va rentrer sain et sauf, et plus fort. Pour le personnage de Blaise, moi aussi je l'aime bien. Au début, je voulais juste le faire discuter avec Harry dans le chapitre 5, mais je me suis attachée à lui, les reviews étaient toutes très positives à son sujet et il joue un rôle de plus en plus important. C'est aussi ma manière de me faire pardonner pour en avoir fait un vrai malade dans ma deuxième fic. Je te remercie encore et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas (je ne dis pas ce que j'en pense…motus lol). A bientôt. Bonne lecture !

**CHRIS** : ouah ! Tu as lu les 9 chapitres sans t'endormir ? Tu gagnes un cadeau lol. La scène du premier baiser à l'infirmerie a été assez appréciée je dois dire. Je crois que c'est dû au fait qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment et là, c'est un tournant important. C'est clair que leur relation est toujours en mouvance, et c'est là la difficulté de garder une histoire crédible au bout d'un moment. Ce qui signifie que les choses vont avancer plus vite à présent. Enfin je pense, vu que j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure et que pour l'instant, au moment où je t'écris, j'ai fait 5 lignes du chapitre 10 (aie). Draco a en effet du mal à faire son choix mais s'il choisit le bon coté, il ne le fera pas en fonction de Harry. J'en ai un peu marre des fics où il plaque toujours tout par amour pour lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu de fics où Harry faisait ça. Je te rassure tout de suite, la fin n'aura pas des allures de contes de fées mais elle ne sera pas non plus sombre et triste. Merci beaucoup à toi, ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et je suis contente que tu lises Trauma aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. A bientôt !

**Melykumo** : Coucou ! Mais non, être sans voix n'est pas dangereux pour ta santé mentale ! lol. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup de me donner ton avis et de te mettre bien consciencieusement à l'écriture de la suite de Honesty. YES ! (Je trépigne !) Alors comme ça tu bloques sur les chapitres deux et trois habituellement ? Alors ça c'est étrange. Sinon oui, je crois bien que je les ai tous décris comme fous dans la famille de Draco. Je ne sais pas qui est pire entre Narcissa et sa sœur ! Lol. Un jour, j'écrirai un truc drôle, si, si ! Il me suffit juste de me racheter de l'humour oo Je te remercie encore et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur et que les personnages resteront conformes à la façon dont tu les as profilés.  
A bientôt. Bon courage pour l'écriture de Honesty.

**Kaphey** : Hello MISTER ! (Le message est passé, sans problème lol). En fait je n'ai jamais pensé que seules les filles lisaient ces fics mais visiblement, ça doit se faire vu que tu réserves un chien de ta chienne à quiconque se trompe. Donc, bienvenu dans mon univers de dingue. Comme j'ai dit à quelqu'un plus haut, tu as droit à un cadeau pour avoir lu les 9 chapitres sans t'endormir oo Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire t'aie plu jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas celui qui va te déplaire, ce serait dommage que je perde un nouveau lectEUR. ;-) Faire souffrir les personnages ? Ils adorent ça ? Ok, je vais en remettre une couche. Lol. Merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt !

**Shunrya** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Ton mail m'a fait très plaisir. C'est normal que tu ne me voies pas sur msn, je n'y suis pas encore lol. Tout d'abord, il est normal que je réponde aux reviews. Dans la mesure où vous prenez le tems de me dire ce que vous en pensez, il est naturel, selon moi, de vous dire aussi mon point de vue ou, au moins, de vous remercier. Je suis contente que tu soies aussi réceptive aux émotions de Harry et que tu aimes bien les répliques de Draco, notamment avec Seamus. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture ! Bizzzoux

**Zoomalfoy** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait mourir de rire ! - Je t'autorise à faire ton cadeau à Crivey, si tu veux je le tiens pendant que tu le tronçonnes. En fait il est amoureux de Harry et il veut casser sa relation avec Draco, il a failli réussir d'ailleurs. C'est clair que c'est indigne d'un Gryffondor. C'est sûr que c'est dur pour Harry de faire confiance à Draco car il ne sait pas ce qu'il éprouve pour lui. Non mais non mais non, ma fin était moins dure que les précédentes quand même. Non ? oo J'espère que ce chapitre **ET SA FIN** te plairont lol. Gros bisous à toi.

**Enola83** : Merci à toi, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Rogue est pour moi un personnage clé de l'histoire de Harry Potter et ça me plaisait de lui inventer une histoire un peu tragique qui l'aurait conduit à se fermer de la sorte. Je crois que si j'avais la possibilité de poser une seule question à JKR, ce ne serait pas « Que fait vraiment Draco Malfoy ? » bien que j'aie une envie folle de savoir, mais plutôt « Quelle est l'histoire de Rogue ? » (ok, je m'étale sur le sujet là) Non, le A de D.A Malfoy n'est pas Albus, déjà que ça fait « Dumbledore Army » lol. La réponse se trouve dans le présent chapitre, qui, je le souhaite, sera à la hauteur. A bientôt et encore merci.

**Sal** : Coucou et merci à toi ! Je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Ok, Harry est allé loin et Draco est étrange, vu sa fierté, d'avoir accepté ses excuses aussi facilement. Mais il y a une explication derrière ces comportements, explication qui sera donnée plus tard, dans un chapitre proche. Il y a forcément une raison pour que Harry qui se dit amoureux, lève la main sur Draco, une raison plus profonde que la simple jalousie, la jalousie a aidé cependant. Je suis complètement incohérente ce soir. Sachant qu'après t'avoir répondu je vais aller écrire une partie du chapitre 10, ça promet ! lol J'ai été très touchée que tu me dises que Draco, complètement antipathique au départ, était attachant. Selon moi, il y a souvent des blessures derrière les comportements excessivement agressifs verbalement, en tous cas j'en ai souvent été témoin. Pour répondre à ton interrogation, je n'ai rien terminé d'écrire du tout, car j'écris tout au fur et à mesure et, au moment où je te réponds, j'ai fait la moitié du chapitre 3 de Trauma, et 10 pauvres lignes de cette fic, aie ! En fait, quand je suis inspirée, j'écris très vite, je tape très vite aussi, et j'avance vite. Le fait de veiller très tard le soir m'aide aussi à avoir du temps, j'adore écrire la nuit. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il va contenir pour le moment ! lol A bientôt et encore merci !

**Jolicoeur** : Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé le chapitre 9 intéressant, ça me rassure sur celui-ci étant donné que je n'étais vraiment pas satisfaite. J'ai promis que le dixième serait mieux, et je vais essayer de tenir cette promesse. Comme chacun lit avec sa subjectivité propre, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner lol. Disons que moi, en tout cas, je préfère celui-ci au précédent -  
De rien pour la review, ça m'a fait plaisir. En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre sera donc mieux que le neuvième (lol). Merci beaucoup à toi. A bientôt !

**Nekozumi** : Merci beaucoup à toi, vraiment ta review a failli me faire pleurer. Je suis encore sous le choc. Je suis enchantée que ta sœur se mette à apprécier le Draco/Harry et cette fic, c'est motivant (surtout qu'au moment où je te réponds, je viens d'effacer le chapitre pour le recommencer lol). Bien entendu, tu ne lui liras pas certains passages - Je dois dire que j'adorerais t'entendre lire en y mettant le ton. Et puis ne t'excuse surtout pas d'être en retard dans la review, parce qu'avec toi, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Lol.  
Alors si tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre avec l'intrigue de cette histoire, je te rassure, moi non plus je n'en sais rien ! oo J'ai le fil conducteur mais de nouvelles idées viennent se greffer à chaque fois que je suis sous la douche (pourquoi la douche !)  
En ce qui concerne Ron, je le voyais bien faire ce genre de remarques. Je trouve que ça le rend plus sympathique, et plus fort aussi mais le fait qu'il soutienne Harry ne veut pas dire qu'il doive se mettre soudainement à adorer Draco, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis la remarque sur le hibou.  
Le fait que tu fasses une analogie entre le personnage de Draco et l'ambiance générale de ma fic m'a beaucoup touchée. Je trouve ça génial que tu essaies de faire des pronostiques (je voudrais bien savoir lesquels tu fais, juste par curiosité lol). Je crois que l'effet de surprise tient au fait que moi non plus, je ne sache pas exactement quelle tournure vont prendre les évènements au fil des chapitres, même si je connais ma fin.  
C'est plutôt bien que tu aies cru au fait que l'on aime Draco pour sa ressemblance avec Sirius, ça prouve que tu es complètement dans l'histoire au moment où tu la lis et que tu ressens ce que Draco a ressenti. Bravo à toi pour cette qualité.  
Je crois que tu as raison sur le fait que Draco s'humanise au fil des chapitres. Le pire est que plus il s'humanise, plus des éléments extérieurs viennent l'agresser (comme Seamus, Colin…). Il est clair que, pour moi, je ne le voyais pas se lever un matin en disant « Harry, comme je suis amoureux de lui ! » tout comme je ne voyais pas Harry se rendre compte qu'il aime Draco de la même façon. Il fallait un évènement dramatique et violent, mettant Draco en danger pour que Harry l'admette.  
Je vais lâcher une petite information pour toi : il va leur arriver le pire comme le meilleur. Lol.  
Je ne trouve pas que tu soies brouillon dans ta façon de t'exprimer, bien au contraire, c'est limpide et clair. Je comprends très bien cette impression paradoxale de vouloir connaître la fin mais de ne pas vouloir qu'elle arrive trop tôt (et là je me sens complètement flattée car c'est ce que je ressens en lisant les livres de Harry Potter lol). Je voulais terminer assez vite cette histoire afin qu'elle ne lasse pas tout le monde mais d'un autre coté, c'est un peu mon premier bébé et je n'ai pas trop envie de la terminer (et voici comment arrivent les nouvelles idées).  
En tous cas merci encore à toi pour le retour que tu donnes à mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre restera dans le sillon des autres. A bientôt. Gros bisous !

**CHAPITRE DIX** **: CHANGEMENTS.**

O

O

Le lendemain de la cérémonie, Draco resta allongé sur le ventre dans son lit, la respiration lente et saccadée à cause de maux de dos terribles qui l'empêchaient de faire pénétrer l'air correctement dans ses poumons. Si le rituel de partage des pouvoirs n'avait pas été trop douloureux, les effets secondaires s'apparentaient à un vrai calvaire pour l'Héritier.

Une chouette blanche, inconnue du jeune homme semblait attendre son réveil pour lui apporter un petit paquet, arrivé la vieille. Il le prit et le déposa sous son oreiller, trop fatigué et souffrant pour se sentir réjouit de quoi que ce soit. Ses parents l'avaient déjà noyé sous les cadeaux en tous genre dès qu'il avait ouvert l'œil. La chouette s'envola aussitôt, comme si elle ne supportait pas de rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce trop grande, trop blanche, trop aseptisée pour avoir une âme.

Rogue entra doucement dans la chambre et il réveilla Bellatrix qui dormait comme un loir dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir.

« Je dois le soigner, et pour cela, je dois le dénuder, » expliqua le professeur à la marraine de Draco.

Bellatrix hocha la tête puis elle s'agenouilla devant Draco pour caresser ses cheveux avec une fascination délirante. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et elle se releva pour sortir.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir paniqué à l'idée que le professeur le déshabille après ce qui était arrivé dans les cachots mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Rogue en fixant la porte fermée par laquelle Bellatrix était sortie.

- Voldemort lui a demandé de veiller sur moi et elle prend son rôle très au sérieux, haleta Draco alors que le professeur tirait les couvertures. Elle est complètement folle, Severus. J'ignore si c'est Azkaban qui lui a grignoté le cerveau ou si elle était déjà psychopathe ascendant hystérique avant, mais elle est ravagée. Vraiment. Elle a passé la nuit à me chanter des chansons qui n'avaient aucun sens et à me bercer. J'avais l'impression qu'elle jouait à la maman, comme les fillettes de 5 ou 6 ans. Elle a un coté schizophrène un peu dérangeant.»

Draco aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer mais il avait aimé entendre sa marraine chanter ses chansons idiotes. Il avait fermé les yeux et il s'était laissé emporter loin, dans un cachot froid et humide, dans lequel Mimi, l'elfe de maison, le rassurait en lui chantonnant des airs sans queue ni tête, tellement apaisants. Il avait beau être puni dans ces moments sombres, il se sentait en sécurité parce que Mimi veillait sur lui telle une mère aimante et attentionnée. Il se secoua mentalement en se rappelant qu'il était l'Héritier, l'apprenti Mal Absolu. Il doutait que les lamentations sur un elfe de maison fassent partie de son programme d'entraînement.

Rogue lui fit boire le contenu d'une fiole dont Draco ne connaissait que trop bien le goût et les effets secondaires. Ensuite, le professeur le déshabilla alors que le jeune homme serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

« C'est toujours le dos principalement ? Demanda Rogue en appliquant un baume sur les plaies ouvertes de son élève.

- Toujours oui. Les nausées, la fièvre, les articulations douloureuses et les tremblements également. Mais surtout ce putain de dos. Paradoxalement, je sens une force incroyable se développer en moi. C'est Voldemort ?

- Non, se sont vos deux magies combinées qui n'en feront plus qu'une, suivant les orientations que chacun de vous voudra leur donner. Ce seront deux magies radicalement différentes, qui s'accommoderont selon vos personnalités.

- Pourra-t-il voir tout ce que je fais et inversement ? Questionna Draco en sursautant alors que Rogue lui étalait une crème brûlante sur le dos.

- Non, au contraire, ça va vous séparer, comme deux entités bien distinctes et chacune de ces entités devra respecter l'autre. Donc pour qu'il voie ou ressente les mêmes choses que toi, il faudra que tu lui accordes la permission de le faire, et inversement bien sûr. Tout ce que tu peux faire, il le peut aussi, avec des intensités différentes. Les flux magiques sont régulés entre vous à présent. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes sur un pied d'égalité et que vous ne pouvez pas vous faire de mal. Il y a du Seigneur des Ténèbres en toi, et de toi en lui. Tu vas devenir plus fort et plus dangereux aussi, selon tes choix. Pendant quelques temps, c'est la partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aura le dessus chez toi et ta personnalité qui dominera chez lui. C'est normal. Chacun de vous est l'étranger dans le corps de l'autre et il faudra quelques jours ou quelques semaines pour que vos esprits acceptent l'autre comme faisant partie de lui et ainsi, vous retrouverez vos personnalités respectives. C'est une preuve de très haute estime que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a donnée en procédant à cette cérémonie.

- Et le fait de vouloir me pousser dans le lit de Harry Potter pour l'affaiblir, c'est de l'estime qu'il me porte ? Ou est ce simplement de la confiance en ma faculté d'être une pute ?

- Premièrement, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu représentes la perfection, la pureté, et je doute fortement qu'il puisse être heureux à l'idée que tu te salisses dans le corps de Potter, ou pire, que Potter te salisse, mais pose lui la question, il répondra sans détours parce que c'est toi son Héritier. Deuxièmement, ne me parle pas de ce petit con, déclara Rogue en serrant les dents. Comment a-t-il osé s'en prendre à toi ? Il sera sévèrement puni à la rentrée.

- Je pense qu'il se punit assez lui-même pour ça, il est inutile que vous en rajoutiez, soupira Draco. Dites moi plutôt comment les choses évoluent entre Lupin et vous.

- Je dois dire qu'il est très agréable quand on parle avec lui, mais j'ai toujours Sirius en tête. Je ne peux pas m'en défaire.

- Donnez vous du temps, conseilla Draco et se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier tant il avait mal.

- En tous cas, dès que tu iras mieux, tu vas m'enlever ces mèches ridicules. Elles me donnent l'air d'un vieux mac sur le retour. Je veux bien m'habituer aux habits, au fait de ne pas haïr tout le monde, mais pas les mèches, » implora le professeur avec un sourire qui lui illumina le visage.

Draco se contenta de gémir de douleur. Il lui semblait qu'un sabre lui coupait la colonne vertébrale en deux.

« Il faut arrêter tout ça Draco, ordonna Rogue. Toutes ces violences que tu as subies depuis tout petit, toute cette magie noire pour éviter qu'elles laissent des traces, t'ont considérablement diminué. C'est trop dangereux à présent. Ta santé est en jeu alors la prochaine fois, et je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois, je refuserai de te soigner. D'ailleurs je ne te soigne pas, je colmate.

- Je préfère encore rester paralysé plutôt que d'avoir des cicatrices, haleta Draco. Mon apparence est mon bien le plus précieux.

- Ne me régurgites pas bêtement ce que tes parents t'ont mis dans le crâne depuis que tu as trois ans ! C'est faux et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu es le plus brillant des élèves de Poudlard et tu iras loin grâce à ton cerveau et pas autrement.

- Vous mentez, remarqua Draco en retenant un haut le cœur. La meilleure élève de Poudlard, c'est la Sang de Bourbe.

- Cette insulte est presque devenue une marque d'affection dans ta bouche. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien. »

Rogue offrit à Draco un de ses trop rares sourires et il massa son dos endolori pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Il sortit de son semi comas le lendemain vers midi. Une nausée douloureuse le prit et il ferma les yeux, désespéré à l'idée que Harry se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de là et qu'il ne pourrait pas le porter jusqu'à la salle de bains cette fois. Il se sentit pourtant soulevé et porté jusqu'à sa salle de bains immaculée. Il dû attendre plus de dix minutes avant que les contractions de son estomac ne cessent et il pu enfin voir qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Le sourire bienveillant, ses cheveux noirs retombant devant ses yeux noisette, Blaise le regardait fixement.

« Tu pèses des tonnes, Héritier, dit il en prétendant s'être cassé le dos. Alors ils ne t'ont pas vidé de tous tes organes pendant la cérémonie ? Tu aurais été plus léger.

- Tu aurais bien aimé, répondit Draco en se tenant à l'évier pour rester debout et se laver les dents. Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas un poil de graisse et Potter me porte sans se plaindre, lui.

- Oui ben ça, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux. Je préfèrerais arracher mes propres testicules et les bouffer plutôt que de te porter encore une seule fois sans magie.

- Vas y, prépare le festin, » déclara Draco avec une mine écoeurée.

Blaise lança un sortilège pour alléger Draco et il le déposa avec précaution sur le lit. Il savait que son ami faisait des efforts pour avoir l'air en forme mais il n'était pas dupe. Lucius Malfoy avait interdit à Pansy, Gregory et Vincent de monter aujourd'hui et Blaise était conscient que Draco ne tolérait que sa présence lorsqu'il était souffrant. Blaise avait trouvé le père de son ami étrangement sympathique, alors que sa mère était toujours à la frontière entre le réel et la folie.

_Voldemort a dû leur ordonner d'arrêter de se défouler sur lui, enfin, _pensa Blaise. _Je finirai presque par bien l'aimer ce gros serpent répugnant. Enfin là, je vais aller me laver le cerveau à la Javel pour avoir osé penser que j'aimais bien l'autre anaconda à la conjonctivite ! _

« Tu as ouvert le cadeau de Potter ? » Demanda Blaise.

Voyant l'air étonné du blond, Blaise sourit.

« Tu as bien reçu un paquet d'une chouette blanche ?

- C'est Potter ? » Interrogea Draco avec un regard soudain animé d'une étincelle de joie.

Il récupéra la boite sous son oreiller et il déplia le parchemin qui y était attaché, lisant ces trois lettres qui firent trembler ses mains.

_Tu me manques_.

Il ouvrit ensuite fébrilement le paquet et il resta un instant muet face au bracelet en or blanc. Il fut très ému en voyant les mailles changer de forme sans discontinuer, oscillant entre la faiblesse d'un or si fin qu'il risquait de casser, et la force d'un or puissant et épais. Draco ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer l'émotion qui le submergeait à la vue de ce bijou connu du monde sorcier pour sa rareté, qui s'ajustait à lui-même sans qu'il l'ait touché.

« Il t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais j'espère, remarqua Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit et en caressant son dos.

- Je…peut être, oui.

- Et toi, Draco, que ressens tu pour lui ? Tu penses l'aimer assez pour choisir de passer du bon coté dans cette guerre ? »

Draco poussa un long soupir qui provoqua une douleur aiguë dans son dos.

« Blaise, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui choisirait un camp ou un autre par amour, tu le sais, je suis trop égocentrique et fier pour ça. Ma relation avec Harry n'a rien à voir avec cette guerre merdique, elle est trop pure pour ça…enfin si tu passes sur sa faculté de perdre patience à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je prendrai ma décision sans tenir compte de Harry, ce n'est pas que je l'aime ou que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste une question de bon sens pour moi. Je suivrai ce que ma conscience me dicte. C'est la même chose pour Harry. Il ne va pas venir s'enrôler chez les Mangemorts sous prétexte que j'appartiens à ce milieu. Non, en fait je n'appartiens qu'à moi, mais je vis dans ce milieu et j'y ai des intérêts. Et toi, Blaise, sais tu de quel coté tu vas te retrouver ?

- J'ai toujours détesté les Mangemorts, sans vouloir insulter tes parents et ta marraine. J'ai toujours été du coté de Harry, Ron et Hermione et tu l'as toujours su.

- C'est vrai, »répondit distraitement Draco en passant le bracelet à son poignet.

Aussitôt, une douleur indescriptible, s'empara de lui. Partant de son bras, elle contaminait tout son corps, le brûlant littéralement à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents en gémissant. Paniqué, Blaise ôta le bracelet.

La souffrance cessa immédiatement.

« Par Merlin, s'écria Draco en haletant, il cherche à me tuer ?

- Pas du tout. Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'il te l'ait offert par amour et que la partie dominante en toi après la cérémonie soit celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je doute qu'il soit fan des sentiments positifs, à part à ton égard, bien entendu. Il est complètement dingue de toi.

- Normal, plaisanta Draco. Très sincèrement, Blaise, je pense que sa passion subite pour moi est une façade et que, s'il parvient à tuer Harry, je serai le premier sur la liste des personnes à abattre. Il se sert de moi pour avoir un Héritier au cas où Harry vaincrait et pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Il croit vraiment que je suis en train de jouer avec Harry, il ne comprend pas qu'il y a une flamme entre nous. Bien sûr, je suis l'Héritier parfait avec ce sang pur qui coule dans mes veines et cette prophétie à la con. Il agit comme si je lui appartenais, comme si j'étais une espèce de trophée qu'il faut brandir et, accessoirement, jeter contre les murs afin de tester sa solidité.

- Tu n'as peut être pas tort, mais je crois sincèrement que tu es son bien le plus précieux, que ça te plaise ou non, et ça m'inquiète. »

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre car son pouls s'accélérait et il savait qu'Il venait le voir avant même qu'il n'entende ses pas dans l'escalier. Lord Voldemort frappa à la porte et il l'ouvrit lentement, glissant à l'intérieur plus que marchant. Il ne gratifia pas Blaise du moindre regard et il posa sa main aux longs ongles sur le front de son Héritier. Blaise sortit aussitôt, trop conscient que s'il restait, il vivrait ses derniers instants.

« Tout ira bien à présent mon joyau, susurra Voldemort. Nous sommes plus forts, prêts pour la destruction de nos opposants. Tu vas affaiblir Potter plus encore et nous sortirons vainqueurs de cette guerre. »

- Sans vouloir vous contredire, je suis persuadé qu'il faudrait plus qu'un blond au sang pur pour venir à bout de Potter, répondit Draco en sentant sa douleur s'envoler alors que Voldemort massait son dos.

- Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir que tu peux exercer sur les gens. Tu as en toi la force de destruction qui passe par ta magie puissante mais aussi par ton pouvoir de séduction sans limites.

- Vous voulez que je couche avec Potter ?

- Il est hors de question qu'il salisse la pureté de mon Héritier. Prends le, si ça t'amuse et si tu penses que ça peut nous aider à le diminuer, mais ne le laisse pas te toucher. Jusqu'à présent, tu as été parfait. »

_J'ai été parfait ? J'ai juste eu peur de faire l'amour avec Potter, c'est aussi simple que ça, _pensa Draco en fixant le Lord Noir.

Il hocha lentement la tête et, malgré lui, il fit un sourire dément.

« Il me serait si facile de le faire sombrer dans la dépression, » dit il alors que son esprit pensait le contraire.

La partie sombre de lui ressortait et un sentiment de pouvoir montait en lui, pour redescendre aussi vite. Voldemort lui sourit et il sortit de la chambre alors que Narcissa entrait.

_Putain on se croirait à King's Cross Station ! _Songea Draco, désespéré, désireux de dormir.

Narcissa venait le voir plusieurs fois par jours, faisant entrer sa folie dans la chambre de son fils. Elle le serrait contre elle, s'abreuvant de ses gémissements de douleur lorsqu'elle le déplaçait pour ses étreintes hypocrites, le couvrant de baisers sans chaleur. Dans ces moments là, il revoyait le visage doux et bienveillant de Harry, sa force impressionnante, son corps de Dieu, la légèreté de ses caresses et il parvenait ainsi à se sentir apaisé.Heureusement pour lui, son mal cessa le surlendemain. Il passa le reste de ses vacances à sortir avec Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, Vincent et Theodore Nott. Pas une seule fois sa mère ne leva la main sur lui et son père ne montrait rien d'autre que de la fierté quand il regardait son fils unique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco n'associait pas ses parents avec le mot « souffrance. » Il avait conscience que sa mère était mentalement très instable, tout comme sa sœur Bellatrix, il l'avait toujours su sans vouloir l'admettre, mais ses liens avec son père restaient complexes, alliant l'admiration au rejet, le respect à la peur.

Mais pendant ces vacances, il n'eut que des bons moments avec Lucius, des moments de discussions intenses, nouvelles, d'égal à égal. Draco ne se faisait pas d'idées au sujet de la gentillesse soudaine de ses parents, il était plus haut qu'eux dans l'échelle du Mal mais son père était plus « vrai » et cela le perturbait énormément. Avait il vraiment envie de trahir cet homme qui se montrait enfin proche de son fils ? Avait il vraiment envie de quitter le coté sombre et de combattre Lucius ?

Il avait aussi appris à faire des Patronus d'envergure spectaculaire et il se disait que Harry serait impressionné lorsqu'il les lui montrerait.

Harry.

Harry qui était responsable de cette incroyable licorne blanche/argentée qui sortait de la baguette de Draco pour le protéger. Pourquoi une licorne en guise de Patronus ? Draco l'ignorait. Mais ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'était que jamais il n'avait trouvé de moment assez heureux pour pouvoir faire un Patronus avant d'être avec le Survivant. Et pendant les vacances, Draco avait pensé à ce jour où Harry lui avait offert ce Vif d'Or et il avait produit le plus beau et le plus grand Patronus qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Voldemort et Lucius avaient la certitude que la licorne incarnait la pureté de Draco, la pureté de son sang, de ses traits fins et réguliers, de sa peau diaphane. Ils se trompaient sévèrement.

O

O

Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, Harry passa trois jours à l'infirmerie après le réveillon de noël, dans un état de faiblesse inquiétante. Il était nauséeux, fiévreux et tremblant. Chaque mouvement le faisait gémir de douleur et son dos était complètement bloqué, provocant une souffrance que Harry n'avait jamais ressentie dans cette partie de son corps et qui lui coupait régulièrement le souffle. Il se doutait qu'il était en train de vivre l'expérience de Draco, de l'intérieur, et il craignait vivement que la cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs ait été entièrement accomplie cette fois. Comment pouvait il ressentir la douleur de son aimé autrement ?

Il ignorait que s'il ressentait autant la douleur de l'Héritier, c'était simplement parce que leur lien était plus fort suite à la cérémonie, et que pour chasser la douleur, Draco pensait sans arrêt au Survivant. Dans les moments où son mal de dos atteignait des sommets, il fermait les yeux et il se laissait emporter par la douce chaleur de Harry, par le magnétisme de son corps, qui savait atténuer ses blessures.

Harry était reconnaissant à Ron et à Hermione de rester à ses cotés et de prendre soin de lui, se relayant pour lui masser le dos, sans penser une seule seconde qu'ils gâchaient leurs vacances. Il était naturel pour eux de faire attention à leur ami. Hermione fut la première à énoncer ses craintes au sujet de la cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs qui avait certainement eu lieu dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Un jour, il ferma les yeux et il serra les dents à cause de la douleur et il vit. Il vit à travers les yeux de Draco, la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre qui donnait sur un parc immense, magnifique, enneigé. Une impression de calme et de plénitude envahit le Gryffondor et il fut heureux d'être, pendant quelques minutes, avec Draco. Puis Draco tourna la tête et le sang de Harry se glaça. Une main caressait son dos, celle de Blaise. La jalousie lui fit si mal qu'il avait l'impression d'être coupé en deux alors que Blaise écartait une mèche de cheveux du visage de Draco. Puis il vit Blaise se raidir, et Voldemort entrer. Il pouvait ressentir le mélange d'horreur et d'excitation qui habitait Draco.

Le Lord Noir mit la main sur le front de son Héritier et il susurra :

« Tout ira bien à présent, mon Joyau. Nous sommes plus forts, prêts pour la destruction de nos opposants. Tu vas affaiblir Potter plus encore et nous sortirons vainqueurs de cette guerre. »

Harry frémit. L'image de Voldemort, aussi attentionné qu'un père, s'effaça et le Survivant sentit une onde glacée lui parcourir l'échine. Il étouffait.

Il se sentait emprisonné, piégé par le Lord Noir. Il aimait Draco plus que tout au monde et si l'être qui vivait en lui se retournait contre lui, alors Harry le savait, il n'aurait pas la force de le combattre. Il n'aurait pas la volonté de s'en prendre à Draco, même pour se défendre. Si Draco se retournait contre lui, Voldemort gagnerait.

Harry serra les poings et il laissa échapper un gémissement de tristesse et de peur. Ron rapprocha sa chaise et il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

_Je ne veux pas mourir d'amour, _supplia Harry intérieurement. _Merlin, faites que Draco fasse le bon choix._

Lorsque la douleur se fut enfin calmée, Harry pu à nouveau sortir et profiter du grand air, même s'il avait toujours ce nœud au niveau de l'estomac, cette appréhension irrationnelle qui le rongeait à l'intérieur.

La fin de ses vacances fut chargée. Il prenait des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Remus Lupin et des cours de Métamorphose afin de maîtriser l'art de la magie sans baguette et de la transformation avec le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Il apprit ainsi que Remus était très attiré par le professeur Rogue.

_Mais où va le monde ? _Se demanda Harry au comble du désespoir. _Rogue ! Et pourquoi pas un Détraqueur tant qu'on y est ! Non mais sérieusement ! Rogue ! _

Il se contenta de dire à Lupin qu'il était content pour lui s'il trouvait le bonheur mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que lui, devienne ami avec le professeur.

Les cours avec Mac Gonagall étaient étonnamment relâchés. Elle faisait travailler Harry à son rythme, sans corriger ses écarts de vocabulaire mais, le prévenant bien qu'à la rentrée, tout changerait. Il parvenait à déplacer de petits objets sans sa baguette mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait tenir Seamus dans les airs en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

« Vous êtes trop pressé, Harry, déclara un matin le professeur Mac Gonagall, et cela joue contre vous. Donnez vous le temps, soyez fier de ce que vous accomplissez et tout ira beaucoup plus vite. Ne faites pas de compétition avec M. Malfoy. Il maîtrise tout cela depuis son plus jeune âge, vous devez rattraper des années d'entraînement en une semaine, et, croyez moi, vous êtes extrêmement doué. Ne doutez pas de vos capacités. Quant à devenir Animagus, je pense que nous devrions faire le test afin de savoir quel est votre animal et, ainsi, vous pourrez le visualiser et mieux travailler. N'oubliez pas qu'il existe un nombre très restreint de personnes capables de réaliser une telle prouesse alors soyez patient là encore. Et ne prenez pas M. Malfoy comme référence. Etre un Animagus lui a coûté son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence, il n'y a pas de quoi admirer cela.

- Madame, savez vous quel est l'animal…

- Non, Harry, coupa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je ne connais pas l'animal de M. Malfoy. Fermez les yeux et concentrez vous sur vous-même. »

Harry obéit et il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que de se concentrer sur soi même. A bien réfléchir, le plus difficile était de résister à l'envie de plaquer Draco contre un mur et de lui faire l'amour. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée et le professeur poussa un long soupir.

« Concentrez vous sur autre chose, petit pervers ! »

Harry éclata de rire et il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Le professeur fit tournoyer sa baguette autour de son crâne et elle entonna une incantation en une langue inconnue du Survivant. Une palette de couleur se mit à danser autour de lui et il ouvrit les yeux au moment où les couleurs vinrent dessiner sur la paume de sa main.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall ouvrit de grands yeux.

Harry avait dans la main, une licorne blanche/argentée de toute beauté.

O

O

Draco ne rentra pas le deux janvier, comme il l'avait écrit à Harry mais le quatre, en même temps que les autres élèves, à la veille de la rentrée.

Harry était en train de travailler sur son devoir de potions en pestant contre lui-même d'avoir volontairement choisi cette matière en sixième année. Il aurait pu enfin l'abandonner en fin de cinquième année mais non, il avait rempilé avec Rogue. Ron lui lança un regard maussade. Lui aussi avait prit les cours de leur professeur détesté.

Harry trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de revoir enfin Draco. Il avait besoin de s'user les yeux sur son visage angélique, d'entendre sa voix et même ses sarcasmes, de sentir son odeur enivrante, de tenir son corps contre lui. Le manque l'avait cruellement poignardé pendant toutes les vacances et, même s'il savait que le partage des pouvoirs était complet entre lui et Voldemort, Harry voulait être en la dangereuse compagnie de son aimé.

Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune, échevelée, le souffle court.

« Ils sont de retour Ron ! Nous devons aller les accueillir ! »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Harry avait saisi sa cape d'hiver et il courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs et les escaliers du château. Le froid sembla lui mordre la peau du visage alors que la neige recommençait à tomber. Son cœur s'emballa. Draco marchait gracieusement dans la neige, tirant sa valise derrière lui, inondant une élève de deuxième année de ses sarcasmes habituels. Harry sourit. Il n'avait pas changé, c'était bon signe.

Draco leva les yeux vers le château et il vit enfin le brun, immobile, les yeux rivés sur lui. Un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres et il lui fit un signe de la main. Harry fit de même, le cœur battant la chamade. Draco tendit sa valise à Goyle et il accéléra le pas.

Harry se précipita à sa rencontre, sous les regards fascinés des élèves qui avaient tous eu vent de sa relation avec le Préfet des Serpentards.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il vit Blaise Zabini faire un signe de la main à Ron et Hermione, qui le lui rendirent en souriant.

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les coins des lèvres pulpeuses de Draco.

Sa cicatrice se mit à le piquer étrangement. Son estomac protesta.

Il admira la beauté de Draco avant de tomber à genoux dans la neige, en hurlant de douleur. Les deux mains sur sa cicatrice. Il lui semblait qu'on lui fendait le crâne à coups de hache. Le temps se figea. Il entendit vaguement Hermione l'appeler, brisée par l'inquiétude.

Dans le brouhaha qui l'entourait, la voix de Draco se détachait, douce et froide. Une main glaciale lui saisit le poignet pour lui faire lâcher son front.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Draco. Montre moi ! »

Le contact de la peau de Draco le brûla et il cria à nouveau, en proie à une souffrance intense, mortelle. Du sang coula entre ses doigts pour goutter sur la neige immaculée. Et la voix de son sauveur retentit, puissante et autoritaire.

« Merde ! Draco recule ! Ordonna Blaise. C'est toi qui provoques sa crise !

- Eloigne toi le plus possible, intervint Hermione. Nous trouverons une solution plus tard mais n'approche plus Harry en attendant. »

Harry sentit la main le lâcher. Il entendit des murmures inquiets et de rapides foulées qui le libéraient à chaque pas. Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa. Le monde devint noir autour de Harry et il tomba, inerte.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un mur blanc qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le mur de l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa ceux de Dumbledore, de Lupin et de Ron.

« Où est Hermione ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Avec messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, répondit Dumbledore. C'est une grosse frayeur que tu nous as faite.

- Que s'est il passé ? » Demanda Harry avec appréhension.

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait peur de savoir. Il refusait l'idée d'être à jamais éloigné de Draco. Le blond était devenu son oxygène, sa raison de se battre.

« La cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs a eu lieu et Voldemort est encore très présent dans le corps de Draco, voilà pourquoi ta cicatrice s'est ouverte, expliqua Lupin avec douceur. Mais rassure toi, Draco va se concentrer pour reprendre le dessus. Il est très affecté par ce qui est arrivé, il s'en veut beaucoup, même s'il fait le fier et prétend le contraire.

- Il n'a même pas fait de remarque sur les cheveux d'Hermione, c'est pour dire, déclara Ron avec un sourire.

- Il doit être très mal alors, rétorqua Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Que va-t-il se passer pour lui à présent ?

- Les flux magiques entre Voldemort et lui vont se réguler, jusqu'à devenir égaux, ce qui signifie que M. Malfoy gardera sa personnalité, tout en jouissant des pouvoirs de Voldemort, et vice versa. En attendant, il se peut qu'il ait des changements d'humeurs soudaines, déclara Dumbledore. Mais le professeur Lupin va prendre notre jeune ami en main et je doute qu'il faille plus d'une semaine pour tout remettre dans l'ordre.

- Je sais que ce qu'on va te demander sera très difficile pour toi, Harry, intervint Lupin, mais il faut que tu restes éloigné de Draco pendant ce temps. Je sais à quel point tu étais pressé de le revoir et à quel point tu souffres de la situation mais, une semaine de patience et tout ira bien. »

Il fut décrété que Harry resterait cette semaine à l'infirmerie, ce qui ne l'enchanta guère. Il se plia cependant aux exigences de la situation, imaginant à chaque minute ce que Draco pouvait bien faire pendant que lui se morfondait.

O

O

Accoudé sur le muret de la Tour d'Astronomie, une cigarette à la main, Draco se moquait du froid. Il laissait les flocons de neige tomber sur son visage glacé comme une punition. Il avait mal.

Mal d'être responsable de la souffrance de Harry.

Mal de lui faire vivre un enfer, à lui qui avait déjà connu des horreurs et pour qui le pire restait à venir. Il avait cette dernière confrontation avec Voldemort à appréhender et Draco avait l'impression de toujours en rajouter aux difficultés rencontrées par le Survivant.

Il jeta son mégot de cigarette au loin et il en alluma directement une autre, fixant d'un air absent le bout incandescent.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rejeté. Sa simple présence faisait si mal à Harry qu'il devait se tenir le plus éloigné possible.

Draco avait mal.

O

O

Voldemort envoya Eleanor Pinket voler à travers la pièce, d'un simple mouvement de la main. Décidément, il aimait la magie sans baguette. Son Héritier était une bénédiction pour lui, ne serait ce que pour le don de cette faculté exceptionnelle.

« Tu m'as menti, Eleanor, tu as refusé de me présenter ton enfant. Tu ne m'es pas fidèle. »

Un autre mouvement de la main et la femme se sentit étouffer. Voldemort relâcha la pression sur sa gorge. Narcissa et Bellatrix jubilaient.

« A présent, il est l'heure pour toi, dit il. Il est l'heure de m'explique pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ton fils rejoigne mes rangs. »

Lucius étouffa un hoquet de surprise, tout comme Mc Nair et Crabbe, alors que leur Maître épargnait la vie de cette femme. Narcissa grogna mais Bellatrix fit un sourire dément.

« Il est sous l'influence de l'Héritier, chuchota-t-elle aux Mangemorts. C'est encore mieux. Le Maître a le goût de tuer, mais l'Enfant des Ténèbres a une préférence pour la torture. La mort ne l'intéresse pas. Pinket va souffrir et j'aime cette idée, personnellement. »

Lucius Malfoy ne montra pas la panique qui traversa son esprit. Il avait donné son fils unique à Voldemort, prononçant ainsi son arrêt de mort. Il avait abîmé un enfant dont tout le monde était amoureux et il l'avait transformé en monstre. L'élever pour faire de lui le Mal Absolu était une utopie pour Lucius. Il n'imaginait pas, lorsqu'il jetait des sorts qui projetaient son fils contre les murs, qu'un jour viendrait où l'enfant serait caressé et presque…aimé par Voldemort. Draco était son Dragon, son seul père était Lucius mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié le mauvais rôle et à présent, Lucius n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Obéir au Maître, obéir à l'Héritier. Son enfant lui échappait et Lucius haïssait son sentiment d'impuissance.

Il ferma les yeux. Si seulement il avait fait des choix différents.

O

O

Harry était depuis deux jours à l'infirmerie lorsque le hibou Grand Duc de Draco se posa sur sa table de chevet. Harry prit le mot accroché à sa patte et il tenta de caresser l'oiseau mais celui-ci se déroba et s'envola.

« Décidément, telle maître, telle bestiole, constata Ron avec un sourire amusé.

- Encore une connerie de ce genre, Weasley, et je te fais bouffer ton slip, menaça Blaise alors qu'il se forçait pour rester sérieux. Amène toi dehors, qu'on se tape un peu. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et il entraîna Ron à l'extérieur afin de laisser un peu d'intimité à leur ami. Harry sourit de plus belle. Il était heureux de connaître Blaise Zabini.

Il déroula le parchemin, avide de lire l'écriture soignée de Draco.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore m'a dit que tu allais bien mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui.  
Granger et Weasley m'ont dit la même chose, mais je n'ai pas confiance en eux.  
Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé et j'espère que tu vas, effectivement, mieux. Je travaille avec le professeur Lupin afin de chasser la dominance de Voldemort qui vit en moi. Nous progressons vite et bien, et je dois dire que Lupin a tout du gentil toutou et pas grand-chose du grand méchant loup. Si seulement il pouvait éviter de porter ces fringues infectes. _

Harry éclata de rire.

_Tout cela pour te dire, Harry, que je fais ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir me retrouver avec toi le plus vite possible…si bien entendu, tu veux toujours…  
Je tiens également à te remercier pour le bracelet, il me plait beaucoup, même si je ne peux pas encore le porter à cause de Voldemort. Peut être ai-je plus besoin d'un exorcisme que de leçons pour contrôler l'étranger dans mon corps. _

_D.A. Malfoy_

Le cœur de Harry fit un bon dans sa gorge et il sentit plus cruellement encore le manque de Draco. Le savoir à proximité et ne pas pouvoir le toucher était un supplice pour le Gryffondor. Il savait ce qu'il avait dû en coûter au Dragon d'écrire une telle note, lui qui débordait de fierté pas toujours bien placée. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire en pensant à Ron, qui voulait plus que tout savoir quel était le deuxième prénom de Draco. Son jeu préféré était de rappeler qu'il y avait du déterminisme dans les initiales du Serpentard. Etrangement, Blaise semblait suivre Ron lorsque ce dernier affirmait que Draco choisirait leur camp, parce que ses initiales donnaient « Dumbledore Army. » Harry n'osait penser à la réaction de Draco s'il entendait cela ; lui qui détestait le directeur.

Il prit un parchemin et il gribouilla une réponse qu'il accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige. La chouette traversa l'aile ouest du château et elle descendit en direction des cachots des Serpentards.

Pansy Parkinson la saisit au vol et elle la porta à Draco, qui lisait dans son lit. Il prit le mot et congédia la chouette d'un geste de la main alors que celle-ci attendait clairement une caresse.

« C'est Potter ? Demanda Pansy avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Tu l'aimes ? »

Draco la toisa sans se donner la peine de répondre.

« Prince, poursuivit Pansy, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je le sais et je voudrais vraiment éprouver la même chose pour toi, ça m'arrangerait, je t'assure. Mais les faits sont là : toi et moi, nous ne serons jamais ensemble. Contente toi d'être mon amie et restons en là. »

Il ferma son rideau pour lire avec appréhension le mot de Harry, tout en se giflant mentalement d'être devenu aussi fleur bleue.

_Draco,  
Je t'aime comme jamais je ne me croyais capable d'aimer. Crois moi lorsque je dis que mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé et ce qui arrivera, je veux te voir. Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans la vision de ton visage et de ton corps, sans tes sarcasmes et ton intelligence. Cesse de douter de la profondeur de mes sentiments, Draco.  
Merci pour le cadeau de noël, je le porterai quand nous ferons la prochaine sortie, ensemble, à Pré au lard (ça te laisse une semaine et demie pour virer le reptile, j'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider.) Au fait, veux tu m'accompagner à Pré au Lard ?  
H. Rien. Potter.  
_

Draco sourit et il tenta de prendre le bracelet. La douleur le transperça de part en part. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir Harry.

Il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver des livres intéressants et, à peine était il arrivé que Blaise l'appela pour lui dire de se joindre à Ron et lui.

« Que faites vous ? Demanda Draco en montrant du doigt le gros livre qui trônait sur la table.

- Ron m'aide à préparer mon devoir sur la Connaissance des Moldus mais il en connaît encore moins que moi sur le sujet. Pourquoi j'ai pris cette option moi ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que le père de Weasley est un amoureux des Moldus qu'il les connaît forcément, remarqua Draco avec hauteur en ignorant le regard assassin du roux. Quel est le sujet ?

- La deuxième Guerre Mondiale chez les Moldus. Tu connais ?

- Un peu oui. C'est quand ces primates se sont entretués pour une idéologie bancale, n'est ce pas ? Questionna Draco en émettant un soupir dédaigneux. Potter me rabat les oreilles à coup de nazisme et de Hitler.

- Tu es trop intelligent pour réduire les Moldus à une bande de primates, remarqua Blaise. Et je pense qu'il est temps que tu comprennes _exactement_ de quoi Harry parle. Je te laisse le livre, Ron et moi allons voir Harry justement.

- Ouais c'est ça, laissez moi respirer.

- Dis donc Malfoy, intervint Ron. Le A dans ton prénom, ça correspond à quoi ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, siffla Draco entre ses dents d'une manière menaçante, qui fit presque peur à Blaise et Ron.

- Non parce que je me disais, ça correspond peut être à 'Albus' !

- Tant que ça ne correspond pas à 'Arthur', comme ton père, rétorqua Draco du tac au tac. Ecoute Weaslaid, je déteste mon deuxième prénom alors oublie ça, ok ?

- Parce que tu trouves que 'Draco' c'est beau, toi ? Plaisanta Ron.

- Crétin, » lança Draco alors que Ron tournait le dos.

Il prit le gros livre poussiéreux et il partit s'installer au calme, à l'abri des regards, au fond de la bibliothèque. Un couple de Gryffondor de troisième année flirtait sur la table et le Préfet les congédia d'un mouvement excédé de la main. Il commençait à peine à tourner les pages que la chouette blanche de Harry lui déposa un mot.

_Sérieusement, D.A Malfoy, que signifie le A ?  
Harry._

« Je rêve, murmura Draco pour lui-même, lui aussi s'y met. Je parie que les deux compères sont avec lui en train de se marrer. Des gamins, je suis entouré de gamins !»

Avec un soupir résigné, il griffonna sa réponse avant de l'attacher à la patte de Hedwige.

Harry se jeta sur sa chouette et il déplia le parchemin de Draco. Ron, Blaise et Hermione trépignaient d'impatience. Le Survivant lut la réponse et il déclara, une émotion à peine contenue dans la voix : « j'adore. »

« Dis nous ! Implora Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Angélus, son deuxième prénom est Angélus, souffla Harry comme si le fait de prononcer ce prénom allait matérialiser son ange en face de lui.

- C'est magnifique, remarqua Hermione. C'est amusant parce que je vois mal Lucius ou Narcissa Malfoy aimer ce prénom.

- Hermione, comme tu es naïve, affirma Ron en souriant. Il faut s'attendre à tout, tu le sais bien non ? Si Harry et Draco passent leur temps à se lécher le museau, tout peut arriver. »

Harry éclata de rire, rapidement suivi de ses camarades. Tous ignoraient le tumulte qui régnait dans la tête de Draco au même moment.

Il était assis dans la librairie, tapi dans son coin, les yeux rivés sur le livre. Au début, il avait presque ri, les Moldus étaient si primitifs pour lui, si stupides de suivre bêtement un mégalomane qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il voulait pour créer la race suprême.

_Blonds aux yeux bleus, j'aurais pu être un parfait nazi. Mais je ne suis pas assez crétin pour suivre un petit brun qui clame que blond aux yeux bleus, c'est bien. Non mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Se baser sur des critères physiques ? C'est du délire._

Soudain, un lien se créa, entre ce qu'il lisait, et ce qu'il _vivait_. La race aryenne prônée par un Moldu à la peau et aux cheveux noirs ; le sang pur, mis en avant par un sang mêlé.

La folie meurtrière de deux hommes qui entraînaient avec eux des innocents et des crédules autant que des monstres.

Puis il avait eu peur. Une peur oppressante, vicieuse.

Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient.

Il baissa les yeux sur le livre et il mit les pieds sur la chaise, afin de remonter ses genoux sur son torse et commencer un lent mouvement pour se bercer, afin se rassurer.

Tout cela était arrivé aux Moldus parce qu'ils étaient une race inférieure. Ça n'arriverait pas aux sorciers. Personne dans le monde sorcier n'était assez bête pour penser qu'une nationalité ou qu'une couleur de peau était inférieure à une autre.

_Oui mais, dans ce cas, _pensa Draco, _la couleur du sang est la même pour tout le monde. Un sang peut il être supérieur à un autre ? En quoi suis-je meilleur que Harry parce que sa mère était Sang de…Moldue ? _

Il vit des morts par milliers, par millions, sur les pages du livre qu'il faisait tourner d'un simple mouvement du doigt, à distance. Il vit les chambres à gaz, les camps de concentration, les trahisons, et toujours plus de folie meurtrière. Des innocents chez les bons et chez les méchants. Et toujours plus de morts. Des femmes. Des enfants. Des vieillards. Des intellectuels. Des résistants. Des Juifs. Des homosexuels. Des handicapés mentaux. Des soldats.

Attendait-on de lui qu'il soit aussi violent ? Aussi happé par la soif d'exterminer ?

Draco avait l'impression de suffoquer. Voldemort était capable d'autant d'actes de barbarie, il l'avait prouvé par le passé. Après tout, il avait massacré des Moldus, des femmes et il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait tuer des bébés puisqu'il avait essayé avec Harry. Si la guerre avait effectivement lieu, ce serait la fin du monde…en tous cas la fin du monde tel que Draco le connaissait. Par quoi serait il remplacé si Voldemort gagnait ? Par la désolation et la tristesse ? Ou par la richesse et la luxure ? Et qu'adviendrait-il de ses parents ? De son père surtout.

Draco fit tourner une autre page. Il comprenait mieux les insinuations de Harry quand il parlait de Voldemort comme d'un nazi, même si le contexte était différent.

Il posa les yeux sur la photo d'un enfant en Pologne, une étoile jaune cousue sur sa veste, et son regard se mouilla. Voulait il que les Moldus connaissent le même sort ? Voulait il voir un enfant Moldu marcher dans les rues, arborant un signe discriminatoire et humiliant ?

Non, certainement pas.

Etait ce le sort que son père souhaitait pour les Moldus ?

Sûrement. Il les haïssait.

Draco haïssait il les Moldus ?

Non, il s'en fichait complètement, tant qu'ils n'envahissaient pas son espace.

Et s'ils envahissaient son espace, serait il prêt à les tuer ?

Non.

Il n'avait que seize ans. Il était jeune, il était censé avoir le temps de choisir entre devenir un homme bon ou mauvais ; il ne croyait pas au bien et au mal, tout était question de nuances pour lui et on voulait lui imposer deux modes de vies dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler. Il ne voulait pas être un saint, ni un démon.

Une sueur froide parcouru son dos. Il respira profondément et il se leva avec une lenteur calculée, effrayante.

O

O

Le professeur Rogue entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et, dès qu'il vit le visage de Draco, il pâlit. Il s'attendait au pire.

« Très bien, M. Malfoy, le professeur Rogue est là, comme vous le vouliez, maintenant dites nous ce qui ne va pas, » déclara le professeur Dumbledore d'un air inquiet.

Draco ne parla pas immédiatement. Sa gorge était sèche et ses mains tremblaient trop pour attraper le jus de citron offert par le vieux. Il sentait un battement sourd au niveau de ses tempes et un bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles. Il essuya d'une main la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il prit une longue inspiration et il ferma les yeux. Il chassa de son esprit le visage de son père.

« Je veux être de votre coté durant la guerre, dit il d'une voix très claire, presque détachée, malgré son apparent malaise. Je veux partager mes pouvoirs avec Harry Potter et, ainsi, lui donner une longueur d'avance sur Voldemort. »

Rogue retint une exclamation. Il était étonné, c'était certain, mais il était surtout glacé par la façon dont Draco avait annoncé la chose : comme s'il parlait de la météo. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ?

« Nous devrons chercher une cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs qui ne fasse pas appel aux forces de l'ombre. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps mais nous trouverons. Draco, comprends tu la gravité de ta décision ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un regard bienfaisant. Tu vas devoir te battre contre les tiens.

- J'en suis pleinement conscient, répliqua Draco en se recomposant un visage de marbre. C'est mon choix. Je pouvais être un allié précieux ou un dangereux ennemi. Je choisi d'être l'allié. Je veux que Potter tue Voldemort. Je sais que je ne pourrai rien contre Voldemort, mon instinct d'autoconservation m'en empêchera car une partie de moi se trouve en lui. Mais en donnant la plus grande partie de moi, avec un minimum de Voldemort à Harry, il pourra, lui aussi, envoyer des images mentales erronées au Lord Noir, c'est un plus. Une vengeance pour son parrain.

- Draco, à partir de maintenant, tu es en grand danger, déclara Rogue en s'accroupissant devant lui. Es tu prêt à laisser de coté tous les privilèges et tout le pouvoir dont tu jouissais ? Car je ne sais pas si tes parents te laisseront hériter de …

- Mes parents ne sont pas morts, coupa Draco avec froideur. Qu'ils gardent leur argent. Mais organisons vite cette cérémonie avec Harry, avant que je ne change d'avis. Je vous ai dit que j'aimais le pouvoir et il est difficile pour moi de faire un trait sur toute l'opulence que je connais. Je le ferai, néanmoins. J'aime le pouvoir qui achète tout, qui corrompt, pas le pouvoir qui met à mort.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est important que tu te joignes à nous, lança Dumbledore. Tu seras une des pièces maîtresses de cette guerre des nerfs. Surtout, gardons le secret de ton changement de camps, nous aurons l'atout de la surprise en plus.

- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, Professeur, siffla Draco d'un air dédaigneux. Je ne change pas de camp, je CHOISIS mon camp, nuance. Quand à l'effet de surprise, je ris doucement. Voldemort sait toujours tout, il apprendra vite la vérité. Vous savez où me trouver, professeur Rogue, si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit du bureau du directeur. Il l'avait fait. Il avait décidé de mordre la main qui l'avait nourri pendant toutes ces années. Il se mit à sprinter dans les couloirs, comme si Voldemort lui-même était à ses trousses. Il s'arrêta dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva, saisi d'une violente nausée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était allongé dans son lit, fixant obstinément le plafond, sourd aux babillages de Pansy, reclus dans sa mutité. Il ne desserra pas les dents, même lorsque Blaise vint lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

_Je vais trahir ma famille et mon sang ! _Avait il envie de hurler.

Mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres scellées.

Faire mal. Il lui fallait blesser quelqu'un.

Humilier.

Se défouler.

Il se leva d'un bond, deux noms dansant dans sa tête. Crivey. Finnigan.

Colin Crivey fut le premier sur lequel Draco tomba, devant une salle d'Arithmancie encore vide. Il plaqua le Gryffondor contre le mur, laissant son corps l'envoûter, ignorant les autres élèves qui passaient en nombre important et qui s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder. Il plongea son regard dans celui du paparazzi, l'hypnotisant avec le savoir faire de Voldemort, et Colin se mit à respirer plus difficilement.

« Je sais que tu es amoureux de Potter, susurra Draco dans son cou. Mais je t'offre la possibilité de baiser comme tu ne l'as jamais fait. Crois moi, je vais te faire des choses qui te laisseront sur les genoux. Et, Colin…j'avale. »

Il sentit le photographe durcir contre sa jambe et il réprima un sourire narquois. Ce gamin était si facile à exciter que c'en était presque ennuyeux. Limite gênant. Il le poussa dans la salle et ferma la porte. Sans attendre, il dévêtit le Gryffondor, refusant d'être touché malgré les suppliques, refusant de lui donner ses lèvres. Une fois nu, Colin attendit Draco qui déboutonna lentement le haut de sa robe.

« Je veux que tu fermes les yeux, Colin. Je veux que tu comptes jusqu'à dix avant de les ouvrir pour me voir nu. »

Colin déglutit difficilement et il ferma docilement les yeux.

« Supplie moi, Colin. » Ordonna Draco en ramassant les habits de l'asticot et en ouvrant grand la porte de la classe alors qu'un nombre conséquent d'élèves passait devant.

« Baise moi Draco, je t'en prie, » cria Colin.

Draco jeta les vêtements dans le couloir et il éclata d'un rire mauvais, accompagné par les autres élèves.

« Et maintenant Crivey. Dis moi. Qui est la pute ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant les talons alors que les élèves se moquaient ouvertement de Colin.

Il se sentait soulagé. Heureux d'avoir gardé son sadisme intact malgré sa décision de se battre parmi les « gentils » Gryffondor. Il entra dans les cachots, son sourire en coin bien en place, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Crabbe et Goyle. Tout son entrain s'estompa. Vincent et Gregory étaient ses amis, même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ils le suivraient, peu importe son choix, parce qu'ils avaient été élevés pour servir l'Héritier mais, Draco savait très bien que leurs parents étaient des Mangemorts encore plus dangereux que son père. Ils allaient risquer leurs vies autant que lui à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il soupira et s'affala sur le gros canapé en cuir qui trônait au milieu de la Salle Commune.

« Un problème, Draco ? Interrogea Gregory en s'accroupissant devant lui et en le regardant amoureusement.

- Non, aucun, mentit Draco en caressant, malgré lui, la joue de son ami.

- Nous t'attendions pour aller manger, reprit Gregory en rougissant.

- Allez y sans moi, je ne peux rien avaler. »

De la solitude. Il avait besoin de solitude.

Il se rendit dans les dortoirs et il ferma les rideaux de son lit. Il se dénuda et s'allongea en fixant inexorablement le plafond.

Le lendemain, il évita aussi le petit déjeuner et il se rendit en cours, l'esprit brumeux. Un sentiment de culpabilité pesant lourdement sur ses épaules. Il passait pas différentes humeurs qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, d'arrogant à abattu. Il continuait à travailler pour reprendre le dessus dans la lutte interne pour la domination de son esprit et, plus rapidement que prévu, il parvint à chasser la suprématie de Voldemort en lui. Il n'alla pas voir Harry pour autant mais il pu enfin mettre son bracelet à son poignet. Les mailles étaient étincelantes, larges, comme pour lui rappeler sa force intérieure et sa puissance, alors que lui se sentait lâche d'abandonner ses parents. Il passa la majeure partie de son temps à s'isoler, manquant volontairement tous les cours auxquels participait Harry.

Ce n'est que le samedi suivant, jour de la visite à Pré au Lard, alors qu'il sortait des cachots, qu'il se trouva plaqué contre le mur assez brutalement par un Harry Potter très contrarié. Blaise, qui suivait Draco, se contenta de dire bonjour à Harry et de poursuivre son chemin, laissant Draco gérer tout seul la crise.

« Tu peux m'expliquer, siffla Harry, pourquoi tu n'as même pas la décence de lire mes courriers ? Si tu veux qu'on arrête tout, sois franc. Je ne suis pas le genre à coller quand on me dit stop. C'est clair Malfoy !

- Fous moi la paix, Potter ! Aboya Draco en tentant d'ignorer les aspérités du mur qui lui meurtrissaient le dos. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, c'est trop demander peut être ?

- Réfléchir à quoi ? A nous ? Je ne comprends pas Draco.

- Je vois que le vieux ne t'a rien dit. Typique, lança Draco avec dédain. Ecoute Harry, je n'ai en aucun cas envie de finir ce que nous avons commencé mais…accompagne moi à Pré au Lard cet après midi, je t'expliquerai tout.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'accompagner ? Demanda Harry en le toisant.

- Crève alors. Je ne te supplierai pas, Potter.

- J'adore quand tu fais le fier, chuchota Harry en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Draco.

- Petit con, murmura Draco en se penchant pour embrasser tendrement Harry.

- Au fait, on m'a raconté ta petite vengeance avec Colin Crivey. Rondement menée, je m'incline. »

Lentement, les mains du brun lâchèrent le Serpent et elles descendirent serrer sa taille, alors que sa langue entrait dans la bouche de Draco. Le blond répondit ardemment au baiser et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer, enivré par la chaleur et le désir du Survivant. Harry le saisit par les épaules et le serra contre lui, si fort que Draco crut qu'il allait étouffer. Enfin Harry pouvait sentir son amour, son corps collé au sien, l'odeur de son eau de toilette enflammant ses sens.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » dit il dans le cou de Draco.

Harry recula un peu pour admirer l'homme de ses rêves, magnifique avec ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Ses habits, noirs, du pantalon au pull en passant par le manteau de cuir, faisaient ressortir avec élégance la blancheur de sa peau et la blondeur unique de ses cheveux. Il prit sa main et le conduisit jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

« Es tu sûr de vouloir que j'entre ici ? Questionna Draco avec un air écoeuré sur le visage. J'ai l'impression de me trouver en enfer. C'est quoi cette déco de misère ?

- Assieds toi et attends moi, ordonna Harry, je vais me changer pour aller à Pré au Lard.

- Fais vite surtout, l'overdose de rouge et or me guette !

- Mais ne serait ce pas _Angélus_ ! S'exclama Ron en entrant à son tour, suivi de Hermione.

- Manquait plus que lui, grommela Draco. Au lieu de me gonfler avec mon deuxième prénom, pourquoi tu ne cherches pas un moyen, intelligent pour une fois, de montrer à Granger que tu veux lui faire un enfant ? Hum ? »

Hermione fixa Draco avec stupeur alors que Ron se mit à rougir jusqu'à atteindre la couleur typique des Gryffondor.

- Malfoy ! Tu, tu…c'est pas…Balbutia-t-il.

- Oops, j'ai fait une gaffe ? Demanda Draco d'un air faussement innocent. Visiblement Granger, tu ne devais pas être tenue informée des sentiments du Weaslaid ; ce qui est crétin quand on y pense, parce que tu es la première concernée. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On prétend que je n'aie rien dit, ou vous vous conduisez en grandes personnes et vous vous sautez dessus bien sagement ?

- Non mais vraiment, tu ne changeras jamais espèce de fils de… »

Ron n'eut, heureusement, pas le temps de parfaire son insulte à l'encontre du Serpentard car Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue ; baiser auquel Ron répondit avec passion.

« Allez faire ça ailleurs, je vais vomir. Constata Draco en faisant mine d'observer ses ongles. Non mais sérieusement, prenez vous une chambre ! »

Ron et Hermione tombèrent sur une table de travail, leurs lèvres refusant de se séparer. Harry poussa un hoquet de surprise en les voyant ainsi. Il les montra du doigt à Draco qui haussa les épaules et le traîna dehors.

« Tu es incroyablement sexy vêtu de la sorte, remarqua-t-il en voyant que Harry portait l'ensemble qu'il lui avait offert. Tu es un putain de beau mec, Harry Rien Potter.

- Je te renvoie le compliment, Draco Angélus Malfoy, » répondit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Leur après midi à Pré au Lard débuta dans les rires et les conversations diverses. Harry était extatique face au sourire délicat et sensuel de Draco. Son envie de lui se faisait plus pressante et il devait faire des efforts colossaux pour ne pas le lui dire. Ils marchaient main dans la main, inconscients des regards envieux qu'ils croisaient. Ils ignoraient à quel point leurs beautés respectives se trouvaient transcendées lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Habillés pratiquement pareille, leurs styles bien différents ressortaient et se complétaient à la perfection. Le blond avec sa grâce, son élégance, sa félinité et sa froideur qui lui donnaient le coté dangereux d'un Ange de la Mort ; le brun, avec son air doux et sauvage à la fois, sa chaleur, ses courbes pulpeuses. Il émanait de leur couple une aura sensuelle très forte, presque palpable qui suscitait l'admiration et l'envie. Seule Cho Chang fusilla Harry de ses orbes marron, remarquée uniquement par Draco qui lui fit un de ses sourires brevetés Malfoy, empli de suffisance et de ressentiment.

Draco dévalisa les boutiques de vêtements sous le regard amusé de Harry, qui se laissa aller à acheter quelques habits qui le mettaient en valeur. Son cœur battait systématiquement plus fort lorsqu'il voyait son bracelet au poignet de Draco.

Plus tard, ils tombèrent sur les professeurs Rogue et Lupin, qui buvaient une bierraubeurre. Ils semblaient complices et Rogue avait même l'air…joyeux ! La mâchoire de Harry manqua de se décrocher.

« Ferme la bouche, Potter, plaisanta Draco en s'installant nonchalamment à la table voisine des professeurs. Je suis un sorcier et voilà ce que je suis capable de faire : mettre ensemble le petit loup et le savant fou. J'espère juste que Lupin ne le dévorera pas à la pleine lune.

- Je peux vous entendre, Draco, remarqua Lupin en se retournant.

- Je le sais parfaitement, professeur, déclara Draco avec un air faussement innocent. Quel intérêt de dire cela si vous ne l'entendez pas ? »

Lupin éclata de rire, suivi de près par Rogue et Harry. Draco, lui, ne riait pas. Une ombre tomba sur ses yeux gris surréalistes. Harry s'en aperçut et il questionna le Dragon qui ne répondit pas, détournant habilement la conversation. Lorsqu'il ne pu plus prétendre que tout allait bien, il prit Harry par la main et il le traîna jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus luxueux de Pré au Lard, sourd aux questions et aux protestations du Gryffondor.

La chambre était spacieuse, décorée d'une multitude de roses rouges. Draco poussa Harry sur le lit et il se coucha sur lui, écrasant sa bouche sur celle du Survivant. Sa langue vint caresser le palais de Harry mais ce dernier le repoussa doucement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, en regardant fixement ses mains. Harry vint l'étreindre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco. » Parle moi mon Ange, implora Harry en embrassant la paume de la main du Prince de Glace.

Le Préfet des Serpentard plongea son regard froid dans celui de Harry et, pendant une seconde, le Gryffondor y lut l'incertitude, la peur et la tristesse. Mille questions dansaient dans ses prunelles grises et Harry voulait répondre à chacune, si seulement il savait ce qui tourmentait son aimé.

« Dis moi, souffla-t-il dans le cou chaud du blond.

- Je…Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu détestes mes parents. Faisons l'amour.

- Même si j'adore l'idée de faire l'amour avec toi, mon cœur, je n'en suis pas au point d'accepter une proposition faite avec autant d'entrain que si tu me disais de t'accompagner à une soirée chez Rusard. J'ai envie de toi, de tout mon cœur et de tout mon corps, mais jamais, jamais je ne pourrais profiter de ton désarroi, alors dis moi ce qui te tracasse. Je peux comprendre. Je peux, l'espace d'une heure, oublier que ton père a voulu me tuer et me torturer plusieurs fois et que ta mère est une des responsables de la mort de mon parrain. Je peux le faire Draco, je t'assure.

- J'aime mes parents tu sais. Mon père surtout.

- Je sais mon cœur, mais pourquoi cela te rend il malheureux ?

- Tu sais, pendant les vacances, mon père et moi nous sommes considérablement rapprochés. Il m'a parlé comme jamais auparavant, il a voulu mieux me connaître. C'est quelqu'un de très sensible malgré les apparences. Je sais que tu dois penser qu'il me manipule (_Bingo, _pensa Harry) mais je l'ai découvert sous un jour totalement différent et j'aime ce que j'ai vu de lui. Il s'inquiète réellement pour moi, contrairement à ma mère. Il souhaite le meilleur pour moi. Jamais on n'avait communiqué comme on l'a fait. On a même joué au Quidditch ensemble. Il m'a donné tout ce qui m'avait manqué pendant seize ans. »

Draco sentit une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge et ses yeux se mouiller. Il tourna la tête et il contempla les collines enneigées à travers la baie vitrée. Harry se coucha sur le dos et il entraîna Draco avec lui. Il resserra son étreinte et Draco se retrouva blotti contre le torse puissant de Harry. Parler sans voir son visage serait peut être plus facile.

« Draco, déclara Harry, je comprends que tu aimes ton père, surtout s'il s'est dévoilé à toi. Mais tu devrais être content de cela. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce un drame ?

- Parce que je vais m'allier avec toi pour le faire tomber. »

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta de battre, pour reprendre une course folle. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux soyeux du blond et il embrassa son front.

« Es tu sûr de ton choix ?

- Oui, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir. J'aime mes parents, Harry.

- Je le sais mon cœur. Je le sais. »

Harry le serra plus fort et Draco s'abandonna dans ses bras alors que leurs jambes se mêlèrent.

« C'est à cause de cela que tu ne voulais voir personne ? Demanda Harry. Dumbledore est au courant, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je te promets Draco, je ne veux aucun mal à tes parents. Je les hais, c'est vrai, en particulier pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais je ne leur veux aucun mal. Le seul qui m'intéresse, c'est Voldemort.

- Et je t'aiderai à l'avoir, promit Draco, soulagé, en souriant enfin d'un de ces sourires qui illuminent une pièce toute entière.

- Je t'aime. » Déclara Harry en embrassant son front.

Draco releva lentement la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de Harry qui soupira d'aise. Le cœur du Survivant menaçait d'éclater dans sa poitrine. Il ressentait un amour infini et un soulagement immense car jamais il n'aurait pu supporter de savoir Draco du coté des forces du Mal, mettant toujours plus sa vie en danger. Il savait qu'en choisissant d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, Draco mettait ses jours en péril, mais au moins là, Harry pourrait faire de son mieux pour le protéger, quitte à mourir pour lui s'il le fallait. Il serra Draco plus fort et il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche du blond pour caresser passionnément sa langue.

Son pouls s'accéléra, et il sentit un afflux sanguin gênant dans son bas ventre. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le début de confiance que Draco avait en lui.

« Nous devrions aller nous promener, haleta Harry.

- Tu devrais me laisser te faire l'amour. Répondit Draco en roulant sur Harry, le recouvrant de son corps magnétique et brûlant.

- Draco, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas uniquement ton corps, rappela Harry en se contorsionnant sous le Serpentard.

- Et alors, qui te dit que je te donne uniquement mon corps ? »

Harry gémit en entendant ces mots et il ouvrit la bouche pour que leurs langues se mêlent en une danse langoureuse. Draco suça la langue de Harry et celui-ci poussa un grognement d'impatience. Il savait qu'il devait apprécier chaque moment, c'était sa première fois après tout, mais il voulait tant sentir Draco en lui qu'il en oubliait ses appréhensions et sa virginité. Tout son corps hurlait de désir.

Draco prit tout son temps pour faire descendre ses lèvres dans le cou de Harry, savourant chaque centimètre de peau avec délectation. Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les longs doigts du blond s'aventurer sous son pull et l'enlever, titillant au passage ses tétons durcis. Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, Harry n'avait imaginé de telles sensations. Draco avait une façon experte de le toucher et Harry craignait de jouir trop vite tant il était excité.

Draco dénuda complètement Harry et il s'allongea sur le coté, une main pour soutenir sa tête alors que son regard caressait le corps offert du Gryffondor. Harry pouvait sentir la trace brûlante des yeux de Draco, comme s'il le touchait. Il se sentit étrangement excité à l'idée d'être détaillé de la sorte. Draco passa sur le torse aux muscles contractés de Harry du bout des doigts.

« Tu as un corps splendide, » déclara Draco en frôlant ses épaules.

Harry se mit à genoux sur le lit et il mit Draco dans la même position afin de lui ôter son pull-over. Ce torse pâle et finement musclé était tentant mais Harry n'y toucha pas. Il rapprocha Draco de lui et il fit bouger ses hanches contre celles du blond alors que sa langue pénétrait dans sa bouche pour une nouvelle valse sensuelle. Tous deux gémirent en sentant leurs érections se toucher. Harry allongea Draco et il fit descendre son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce corps aux courbes parfaites, mince et douloureusement désirable. Le désir érigé du Serpent l'attirait comme un aimant et il le prit dans sa main. Draco arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes avant de se détendre.

La sensation soyeuse de l'érection contre sa paume et ses doigts était délicieuse et Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement alors que sa bouche cherchait le cou long et gracile de son blond. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas vocaliser son plaisir mais rien n'y fit. Il respira plus fort, plus sensuellement et Harry eut envie de hurler. La main de Harry voyagea sur le corps de son amant, douce et audacieuse, alors que son regard suivait la trace de ses doigts, se noyant dans chaque détail du corps tentant qui reposait à ses cotés.

Le tatouage du dragon suédois bleu argenté sur la cheville de Draco était le détail le plus beau, le plus excitant pour Harry. Il descendit sur le lit et il fit le contour du dessin avec sa langue. Draco soupira et Harry fit lentement remonter ses lèvres le long de sa jambe. Il déposa de longs baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et, soudain, sa bouche se referma sur le membre dressé de Draco qui poussa un râle rauque et sauvage. La saveur et la texture de Draco sur son palais resteraient gravées dans la mémoire sensorielle de Harry à tout jamais, il le savait et il le souhaitait. Jamais il ne pourrait toucher, ni goûter un autre.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et Harry leva les yeux vers lui, sa beauté était saisissante. Il fit lentement monter et descendre sa bouche sur l'érection offerte et les mains de Draco vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Harry. Il voulait sentir le goût de sa semence, tout connaître de Draco. Sa langue exploratrice prodiguait à Draco une caresse qui faisait exploser le plaisir dans son ventre. Jamais il n'avait autant apprécié d'être dans la bouche de quelqu'un. Harry n'était certes pas expérimenté, mais il avait un instinct très sûr, comme pour la magie. Il leva la tête et la vision du Survivant, suçant avec avidité son sexe tendu faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il tira doucement sur les cheveux de Harry.

« C'est trop, haleta-t-il en réponse à la question muette de Harry. Je ne veux pas venir comme ça. »

Harry lui sourit et il remonta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser fougueux. Draco le fit basculer sur le lit et il embrassa son torse puissant, dessinant avec sa langue le contour de chaque muscle, avant de la faire entrer et sortir du nombril de Harry, mimant ainsi l'acte sexuel d'une manière si érotique que Harry poussa un cri d'anticipation. Draco lui fit un petit sourire entendu et il passa sa langue sur le membre rigide du brun avec une lenteur criminelle, enfouissant ses doigts dans la toison brune. Harry gémit et son pouls s'accéléra. C'était une caresse délicieusement douloureuse. Il se demanda pendant combien de temps Draco allait le torturer avant de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

« Draco, supplia-t-il, arrête de faire le Serpentard. »

Le Préfet émit un petit rire avant de refermer sa bouche autour de son érection. Il imprima un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide et un torrent de sensations nouvelles et incroyables emporta Harry qui agrippa la tête de lit derrière lui. Draco arrêta, comprenant que le Gryffondor ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Harry grogna mais il attira Draco contre lui pour l'embrasser. Le contact de son corps brûlant de désir, de ses cuisses fuselées contre les siennes, son visage angélique…tout en Draco n'était que tentation. Leurs langues se frôlèrent alors que la main de Draco descendait le long de son corps. Harry entendit Draco murmurer quelque chose contre ses lèvres mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

C'est quand il sentit le doigt lubrifié du blond s'insinuer entre ses cuisses pour frotter contre son entrée étroite qu'il comprit. Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur et Harry hocha la tête, même s'il avait envie de se mouvoir en Draco autant qu'il voulait le sentir en lui.

« Laisse moi te montrer, murmura Draco en mordillant son oreille comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu connais ma réputation, je ne suis pas le genre à m'endormir après, alors ce sera ton tour de me faire l'amour. »

Harry poussa un gémissement et il plongea son regard vert Amazonie dans les prunelles grises que le désir teintait de cristaux bleu intense.

Draco embrassa langoureusement les lèvres rougies de Harry et son doigt s'insinua en lui, faisant pousser un hoquet au brun. La sensation était étrange, un peu douloureuse mais agréable, très agréable. Draco fit lentement bouger son doigt en lui avec un savoir faire qui provoqua un pincement dans le cœur de Harry. Combien de femmes avait il touché avant lui ? Combien connaissaient le corps qui le rendait, lui aussi, fou ?

Draco fit glisser un deuxième doigt et Harry se tendit. La douleur était plus présente, malgré la douceur dont faisait preuve son amant.

« Détends toi, » chuchota Draco en mordant le cou de Harry.

Harry respira profondément, et il se relaxa un peu. Son corps s'habituait peu à peu à la présence en lui et Draco commença à bouger ses doigts, touchant un point sensible qui fit gémir Harry. Draco resta longtemps, ses deux doigts à l'intérieur de Harry, afin d'étirer son anneau. Bientôt, Harry ne ressentit plus qu'un plaisir immense. Un troisième doigt vint finir de préparer le brun. Harry serra les dents et ferma les yeux, pour les ouvrir sur le visage serein de Draco. Le blond l'embrassa, jouant avec sa langue et il retira sa main. Il fit signe à Harry de se retourner.

« Je veux te voir prendre du plaisir, déclara Harry en se couchant sur le ventre.

- Tu me verras, » promit Draco d'une voix caressante alors qu'il lubrifiait son désir tendu.

Il écarta lentement les jambes de Harry et il s'insinua entre elles. Harry sentit alors le membre long et dur pénétrer en lui, provoquant une douleur aigue, mais moins intense que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Draco avait préparé son corps à la perfection. Il haleta, cherchant à se relaxer le plus possible. Draco se pencha sur lui et il embrassa son cou, attendant que Harry se sente complètement détendu avant de bouger les reins.

Harry ondula des hanches pour faire comprendre à Draco qu'il pouvait continuer, ce que Draco fit, lentement, sensuellement, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Harry. Il entra presque totalement en Harry et il imprima à ses reins un mouvement doux et ample de va et vient en gémissant. Il garda cette cadence lente, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit totalement emporté par la vague de plaisir.

Il se redressa un peu, encerclant la taille de Harry avec un bras, pour l'amener à le suivre. Une fois sur les genoux, Draco posa ses mains sur le dos de Harry et il le fit redescendre afin que son visage repose sur l'oreiller. Dans cette position, Draco pu s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le corps de Harry qui poussa un cri de jouissance. Le blond recommença à bouger plus rapidement cette fois, et Harry saisit les draps pour les serrer autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était plus fort que lui, il criait le prénom de son aimé et cela enhardissait le Serpentard qui imprimait à ses hanches des mouvements plus forts, plus rapides.

Quant il se sentit au bord de l'extase, Draco se retira précautionneusement et il retourna Harry. Restant à genoux sur le lit, Draco prit les jambes de Harry pour les faire reposer sur ses épaules, surélevant ainsi son bassin, et il le pénétra à nouveau. Harry tendit les bras en arrière et il s'accrocha à la tête de lit, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler.

Les gémissements de Draco se firent plus longs alors que ses coups de riens étaient plus violents. Harry se perdait dans les traits fins du visage de Draco. Il était magnifique, au bord de la jouissance. Il semblait rayonner et tous ses traits étaient détendus.

_Un ange, _songea Harry alors que, dans un cri de plaisir ultime, il se libéra.

La vision de la semence de Harry se répandant sur son ventre conduisit Draco aux portes de l'orgasme et, c'est en quelques coups de hanches puissants qu'il se répandit en Harry. Il lâcha les jambes du brun et il s'allongea sur lui, haletant.

La maille de son bracelet était épaisse et incassable.

Harry l'entoura de ses bras, le corps encore tremblant de plaisir.

« Draco, c'était…incroyable. »

Le sourire d'un ange lui répondit.

Harry embrassa ses lèvres avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Les pupilles du blond reprenaient graduellement leur teinte grise. Il caressa la joue de Harry.

« Harry, je…, Dit il en soupirant. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas le dire.

- Personne ne te le demande, » affirma Harry avec un sourire bienfaisant.

Pendant une seconde, Harry avait cru qu'il pourrait entendre ces mots qui l'auraient tant rassuré. Mais Draco restait bloqué et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son amant, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Draco prit la main de Harry et il le conduisit dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler l'eau dans une immense baignoire et, une fois le bain prêt, il s'assit, installant Harry entre ses jambes.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux mon cœur, déclara Harry malicieusement en embrassant la paume de sa main, je ne m'endormirai pas. Pas avant de t'avoir fait l'amour.

- J'y compte bien, » répondit Draco en souriant alors que la maille de son bracelet se fit si fine qu'elle faillit se casser.

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre assez complet et trèèès long. Merci d'avoir tenu le coup jusqu'à la fin lol.


	11. Ensemble

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

**DISCLAIMER** : JKR, ses éditeurs et les distributeurs du film possèdent tout, et moi, je reconnais à contrecoeur qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Voilà qui est dit.

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis terriblement désolée du retard que j'ai pris dans la mise à jour de mes fics mais j'ai dû réfléchir à l'orientation que je souhaitais donner à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir pris un peu trop de temps.**

**RATING** : **R voire NC-17,** encore et plus que jamais. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires qui parlent de relations homosexuelles, zappez immédiatement et je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'ouvrir votre esprit, histoire de ne pas mourir idiots.

**RAR** :

**Ela.S.Arkel** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir et je serai enchantée de faire partie du Délirium. La big boss en personne qui m'écrit, c'est un honneur A bientôt et merci encore ! P.S : tu es un génie ! - Bisous. PS bis : Vive le Del !

**Margarita6** : Si ma réponse à ta review t'a fait plaisir, imagine comme ça me fait plaisir à moi de lire tes reviews. Je te remercie encore beaucoup d'être toujours là, présente au rendez vous. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours et vraiment, ta page est super bien faite. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Muchos besos hermosa lady !

**Clôtho** : Hello et merci beaucoup ! Ce nouveau chapitre te dira d'entrée si Harry va faire l'amour à Draco. Elle est pas belle la vie ? (c'est quelle pub ça déjà ? lol). Pour le deuxième prénom, je trouvais que Angélus lui convenait parfaitement, parce qu'il venait adoucir, par le coté angélique, la dureté du dragon. La réaction de Voldemort n'ira pas contre Draco de toute façon puisqu'il ne peut pas lui faire de mal à cause du partage des pouvoirs, par contre, il risque de ne pas être très content après Harry (le pauvre, ce n'est pas de sa faute). La réaction de Lucius est également à craindre. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. OO Encore merci, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bizzzzz

**Onarluca** : Merci mille fois pour tes encouragements. Je suis contente que le chapitre 10 t'ait plu et j'espère que le 11 sera encore mieux (Harry fera-t-il l'amour à Draco ?). A bientôt !

**Céline S** : Coucou toi ! Je suis vraiment super contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Je te rassure, j'ai changé d'avis, Harry ne fera pas vraiment souffrir Draco. Je vais orienter vers autre chose à la place. Rassurée ? lol. Je te remercie pour ton soutien et je te fais de gros bisous miss. A bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Hello Miss. J'espère que ça va. Je comprends que ta séparation, avec tout ce que ça entraîne, te prenne ton temps et ton énergie alors je ne t'embêterai plus en insistant pour que tu écrives quelque chose. Quoi que parfois, l'écriture peut canaliser ton énergie Je reste persuadée que tu as du talent. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre et j'espère que le suivant restera à la hauteur. Le bracelet de Draco signifie qu'il a peur de laisser Harry lui faire l'amour, peur de s'abandonner complètement (le fera-t-il ? réponse en début de chapitre).  
Je te fais de grosses bise. A bientôt !

**Tête de Nœud** : Merci à toi ! Disons que la dernière phrase est une ouverture sur le début de ce chapitre, rien de bien inquiétant, juste une angoisse de Draco. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt !

**Yami-Aku** : Merci beaucoup à toi/vous pour cette gentille review. Aku, c'est simple, j'en ai encore en stock pour toi dans ce chapitre. Yami, la plus sage, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Il fait encore progresser l'histoire. Je trouvais très mignon et sensuel en même temps le fait que l'animal de Harry soit le protecteur de Draco, ça les lie avant même d'avoir fait la cérémonie, et ça les montre tels qu'ils sont tous les deux : purs et rares.  
Je suis heureuse si la lecture de ma fic te fait oublier ce qui nous entoure pendant une heure (ou moins, je ne sais pas trop). Je te laisse découvrir la suite. Bisous.

**Enola83** : Merci à toi et pardon, je crois que j'en ai rendu un bon nombre fou avec mes insinuations, celle du bracelet surtout. Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est tout expliqué au début du chapitre alors je te laisserai voir ça. C'était une idée de dernière minute que j'ai ajoutée avant de le mettre en ligne et je ne pensais pas que ça aurait un tel effet. OO Alors il est certain que Voldemort va savoir pour Draco étant donné qu'il a un espion dans l'école (l'ombre qui allait chercher l'essence de Malfoy dans la salle de bains des préfets…tadam !) Je suis sûre que vous l'aviez tous oubliée celle là mdr (il faut dire que je vous noie sous les détails aussi ! lol). J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt !

**Fliflou** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. L'explication de la maille trop fine du bracelet se trouve dans le début du chapitre. Il reflète les humeurs et l'état d'esprit de Draco donc… Je te laisse lire ça en espérant que tu apprécieras. A bientôt !

**Lemoncurd** : Kikou Caliméro ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour le temps que tu as accordé à ce chapitre et je tiens à te dire : « moi cruelle ! » Meuh non, ça leur a permis de réfléchir, surtout Draco parce qu'il en avait besoin ! OO Le jus de citron, c'était plutôt sympa non ? mdr  
La vengeance de Draco, je l'ai mise sur un coup de tête, c'est venu tout seul parce que je trouvais que j'avais décrit Draco comme trop passif par rapport au sale coup que Colin lui avait fait. Et tu as vu tout à fait juste en ce qui concerne le bracelet de Draco (il devrait le balancer non ? lol), il n'en mène pas large et c'est pour cela que la maille est aussi fine. Je suis contente que le lemon t'aie plu et que tu aies gardé les yeux ouverts tout le long…félicitation ! -- mdr. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, ça risque de bouger aussi (si je veux finir cette histoire une jour, faut que ça bouge, même si je refuse de bâcler la fin). Gros bizoux à toi et à bientôt !

**Chris** : ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies lu les 9 chapitres en une journée (une soirée, vu la longueur, ça aurait été difficile, je m'en rends compte) et encore plus que tu n'aies pas piqué du nez devant (comme je te l'ai déjà dit, choisi ton cadeau mdr !). Heu…pas assez long le chapitre 10 ? Alors là, les bras m'en tombent OO En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi, ta review m'a aidée dans la mesure où j'avais un peu peur de faire perdre son coté sarcastique à Draco si je lui enlevait un peu le coté agressif. Tu m'as rassurée, merciii.  
Pour la décision de Draco, il est certain que ça lui ressemblerait peu de dire « je t'aime, je vais me battre à coté de toi. » Il lui faut plus, surtout vu la représentation erronée qu'il a de l'amour.  
Je pense garder un peu l'atmosphère légère, mais une tempête va arriver, forcément, tu as raison. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas Draco qui sera dans l'œil du cyclone. Je vais arrêter de te retenir et je vais te laisser lire tranquillement la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Encore merci et bonne lecture. -

**Lilyep** : Ouah, j'ai pris 30 centimètres de tour de chevilles en lisant ta review. OO Vraiment, j'ai été très émue en la lisant. Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que mon style te plaise et que le chapitre 10 ait été intéressant. J'espère vivement que le 11eme chapitre te plaira. Je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire. A bientôt ! -

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Salut vous ! J'espère que ça va. Alors la mission du jour si vous l'acceptez, c'est de ne pas se ronger le petit doigt ! lol Je suis très trèèèès contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre 10, ainsi que le lemon - Je n'étais pas sûre de mon coup avec la dernière scène, je ne voulais pas tomber dans le graveleux quand même. Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de vous pour le petit doigt, si vous saviez ce que je fais moi ! (non, je resterai muette !). C'est clair que Drucilla dans Buffy était un de mes personnages favoris, une vraie tarée comme je les aime (même si, Spike était plus à mon goût ! miam !).  
Non Sirius n'est pas fou parce que…ben…ça m'arrange comme ça lol. Je vais passer directement à la question qui tue : la position de Draco et Harry est assez simple, visualisez (lol) : Draco est à genoux, droit sur le lit, Harry est couché sur le dos. Draco prend Harry par la taille pour faire remonter son postérieur au niveau de son hum hum, et il met les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules…bref, Harry a les genoux pliés sur les épaules de Draco…ils ne sont pas du tout biscornus dans cette position. Je crois que vous avez dû zapper le moment où j'ai écrit que Draco retournait Harry. Mdr ! Pfou, ce n'était pas si facile à expliquer que ça, parce que moi aussi je m'y perds.  
On est d'accord sur la deuxième guerre mondiale, les idéologies soutenues étaient écoeurantes, tout comme la délation et le souhait d'exterminer tout un peuple. J'ai voulu faire ce recoupement car, selon moi, JKR fait aussi référence à hitler avec le personnage de Voldemort. C'est pour cela que j'ai décrit Draco comme adhérent à ces idées, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une représentation de la haine devant les yeux. Pour qu'il voit que ce n'est pas que de la théorie mais un réel vœu de passer à la pratique du massacre.  
Je ne peux rien dire pour défendre Draco quand vous dites que c'est un handicapé des sentiments, car vous avez raison lol. Mais il a déjà pas mal montré qu'il tenait à Harry quand même. Vous avez raison aussi, il y aura des problèmes avec Voldemort, mais pas à cause du lien, c'est plutôt Voldemort qui risque d'avoir des problèmes si Draco partage ses pouvoirs avec Potterator !  
Juste un truc : Non mais ça va pas ! Draco toucher la crevette paparazzi ? Je préfèrerais pisser dans mon propre cerveau, hein Blaise ? OO  
Je suis vraiment super contente que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre TOUTES LES DEUX, contrairement à Trauma où je vous traumatise, c'est le cas de le dire. Merci pour votre soutien, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Gros bisous à vous deux et à bientôt !

**Her-mio-neu** : Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis très heureuse que le chapitre 10 t'ait plu. Si j'ai tenu à faire le rapprochement avec la seconde guerre mondiale, c'est parce que, à mon avis, JKR y fait référence à travers son personnage de Voldemort. Je crois que, faire choisir le bon coté à Draco par amour pour Harry, aurait été trop simpliste en ce qui concerne la dimension que je veux donner à leur relation et à ces deux personnages depuis le début. Harry ne demande rien, Draco ne promet rien. Comme il le dit à Blaise, leur relation est externe à tous ces problèmes, c'est la pureté protégée du combat quotidien. En ce qui concerne Lucius, comme tu n'attends pas de réponse directe, je vais juste te dire que tu verras bientôt ce qu'il en est. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et je te remercie encore. A bientôt ! Bisoux !

**Melykumo** : kikou ! Tout d'abord merci à toi de rester fidèle à cette fic de folle lol. Alors je dois dire que je pense que Harry et Draco peuvent être ensemble et heureux, mais avant, il faut se débarrasser de Voldemort. Tant qu'il est là, rien ne peut aller correctement puisque la menace de mort pèse toujours sur Harry. Le bracelet s'affine car Draco a peur, tout simplement et la peur l'affaibli. Enfin c'est dans le chapitre, tu t'en doutes. OO  
Pour le mystère du jour, c'est simple : dès que j'ai l'inspiration, les chapitres s'écrivent tous seuls et je tape très vite, sans faire de brouillons. Par contre je pense faire moins long à partir de maintenant car j'ai des révisions de concours à faire (à moins qu'on m'interroge sur Harry Potter, je risque de ne pas aller loin si je ne travaille pas sérieusement.) Je te remercie encore pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

**Alfa** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te convienne ! Bisous -

**Saï-na** : Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot malgré ta flemme. Ça doit être contagieux, car moi j'ai la flemme d'écrire la suite. - Je n'ai pas encore écrit le 11eme chapitre au moment où je te réponds, mais je pense qu'il sera moins long que les autres. Enfin je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ! (et tu ne fais pas chier avec tes questions lol).

**Emilie** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. En ce qui concerne le bracelet, plus la maille est épaisse, plus Draco se sent fort, puissant ou tout simplement heureux, par contre plus elle est fine, plus il a peur ou il se sent faible. Quant à ce que tu penses, tu verras si ça correspond en début de chapitre. - Bonne lecture ! Bisoux !

**Melusine2** : Coucou, j'adore ton pseudo (je suis dingue de la bd de Mélusine. Ceci explique cela lol). Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et que tu trouves Draco semblable à celui de JKR, c'est un sacré compliment. OO Le bracelet reflète les émotions de Draco, donc là, il montre sa peur presque panique, qui l'affaiblit beaucoup. Ce sera expliqué en début de chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt ! -

**Lexy-Kun** : Mais oui c'est une faveur que tu m'accordes en me disant ce que tu penses, qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ta conscience ? Alors ça, c'était une sacrée review ! Tu m'as trop fait rire avec tes disputes intérieures. - Je vais essayer de te répondre dans l'ordre, sans m'énerver avec ma propre conscience lol. Alors je comprends que la proximité entre Draco et Voldemort te dérange, mais je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit si proche de lui que ça dans les livres de JKR. Je ne suis pas sure que Lucius laisse son fils mettre son nez dans les affaires de Voldemort, par contre il lui raconte tout. Draco est quand même un des seuls qui croit Harry quand il dit que Voldemort est revenu, puisqu'il le sait. Je suis désolée de t'avoir volé tout ce temps quand tu as écrit ma review mdr ! C'est vrai que là, tu as fait fort, entre le retour sur la fic (excellent et intelligent, comme toujours) et le dialogue interne, j'ai été gâtée. Vive toi !  
Tu vois juste, la magie dépend de la personnalité de l'individu qui la crée et la magie de Draco n'est pas celle de Harry. C'est pour cela qu'elles vont se compléter pour les rendre plus forts et pour donner une longueur d'avance à Harry sur Voldemort.  
C'est vrai que la réaction de Rogue est assez culottés mais il veut prendre soin de Draco et il déteste Harry, les deux combinés donnent une réaction nulle lol.  
Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne puisse pas juger et dire, de prime abord « tu as tort » mais il y a des sujets sur lesquels on ne peut pas perdre de temps à discuter. Un mec borné et con comme le pen (pas de majuscules pour lui) ne te laissera jamais expliquer ton point de vue et, pour moi, c'est une perte de temps de parler avec lui. Je le juge comme un minable et je ne voudrais jamais, même 5 minutes, communiquer avec lui. Je ne veux pas juger mais cela ne doit pas me faire de mal à moi, et entendre « les pd » ou « les arabes dehors », ça me fait mal (on s'en fout de ta vie signé ta conscience). Depuis quand je t'écoute, conscience ?  
En ce qui concerne l'analogie avec la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, je suis d'accord avec toi. Selon moi, JKR y fait référence avec l'histoire des Moldus, de Voldemort, des sangs mêlés… et il était important pour moi que Draco en prenne conscience. Pour lui, les idées révoltantes de son père et de Voldemort sont des théories qui n'ont pas de représentations physiques. C'est en voyant les images qu'il comprend les risques. Vouloir tuer les Moldus est une chose, mais savoir qu'ils vont mourir en est une autre.  
Comme c'est mignon « des myriades de petits cœurs étoilés » ! J'adore l'image ! Oui, Draco est bloqué pour dire « je t'aime » mais ça ne l'empêche pas de ressentir très fortement les émotions, surtout qu'il n'est pas habitué à ça.  
J'ai essayé de rendre le personnage de Draco assez lucide (le fait qu'il ne soit pas dupe au sujet des réelles motivations de Voldemort, le fait qu'il aime le pouvoir et l'argent que lui procurait la force obscure – mdr – le fait qu'il ait fait son choix mais qu'il regrette de devoir trahir sa famille…). Je pense que ça n'enlève rien à son coté cynique, enfin j'espère lol.  
Tu as très bien vu la référence à l'exorcisme. Inconsciemment, Draco voyait déjà le coté envahissant et démoniaque, malsain et meurtrier de Voldemort et c'est son inconscient qui s'exprime quand il dit qu'il a besoin d'un exorcisme. Pour Angélus, je trouvais que les parents de Draco, le voyant bébé avaient dû vouloir un prénom impressionnant comme la symbolique du dragon et du serpent, mais qu'il fallait aussi un second prénom qui reflète son visage et qui adoucisse le coté dragon. Yin Yang quoi lol. La vengeance face à Colin a une autre raison, que Draco aura du mal à avouer, tu verras dans ce chapitre. OO  
Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la façon dont Draco et Harry ont fait l'amour et tu vois juste, encore une fois, la maille du bracelet reflète la peur de Draco.  
Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ton adorable review et j'espère que la suite te plaira également.  
Gros bisoux !

**Lexy-Kun 2** : C'est amusant. J'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 11 et, au bout de deux heures non stop, j'ai décidé de faire une pause et je tombe sur ta review. Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Le chapitre est presque terminé mais il va me falloir le relire pour justement éviter de laisser passer des fautes ou des non sens. Sache que j'adorerais lire ce que tu écris. J'ai déjà essayé de te trouver sur mais visiblement, tu n'écris pas sous Lexy-Kun et comme tu ne signes pas tes reviews, je ne sais pas où aller pour te trouver (snif snif !) ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de te lire et de te dire ce que j'en pense. Je t'assure. Je retourne à l'écriture à présent. Merci pour ce break, et à très bientôt. Bizz bizzz. (je veux absooolument voir ce que tu écris !)

**Sal** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis contente que tu lises toujours cette fic (ça c'est mon coté « oh my god, c'est ennuyeux ce que j'écris » lol). Le but de la fin du chapitre était de montrer l'angoisse de Draco mais ça va lui passer en début de chapitre 11 - Pour ce qui est du parallèle avec l'histoire moldue, je pense que JKR y fait référence dans ses livres, sans clairement le dire et j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant que Draco voie les conséquences de l'idéologie qu'il pense défendre afin de prendre sa décision.  
Je ne peux que te féliciter d'avoir compris que le second prénom de Draco serait Angélus. Question, qu'est ce qui t'as mis sur la voie ? Le fait qu'il est un premier prénom assez dur et qu'il fallait forcément que les parents, voyant sa tête blonde puissent chercher à l'adoucir ?  
Les intentions de Malfoy senior sont encore très obscures mais il regrette le fait que son fils s'éloigne de lui, puisque Voldemort veut en faire son héritier. C'est un peu le bras de fer symbolique entre le vrai père et celui qui veut être le père de substitution. Lucius a servi Voldemort en élevant Draco de la sorte mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que Voldemort pourrait revenir et effectivement, penser encore à cette histoire d'Héritier.  
Je pense que Rogue est, dans mon histoire, très ambigu et ça doit être pour cela que tu ne l'apprécies pas. Il n'est ni bon, ni mauvais et sa fascination pour Sirius se déplace sur Draco, ce qui fait qu'il veille sur Draco mais qu'en même temps, il a un désir inconscient tourné vers lui. Draco serait, en quelque sorte, le Sirius de substitution au niveau inconscient, d'où l'ambiguïté de Rogue et son comportement envers Harry qui n'est plus « je te hais, digne fils de ton père » mais « je te hais, tu touches à mon fantasme ». Enfin c'est l'interprétation que j'en fais en repensant à ta review, parce que je ne l'avais pas écrit dans ce sens mais ça va dans ce sens quand même. J'espère ne pas être trop confuse dans mon explication mais il se peut aussi que l'explication soit tout autre car nous lisons en faisant interférer nos propres subjectivités.  
Je suis très flattée que tu voies une ressemblance entre le Draco que je décris et celui de JKR. Il est vrai que je ne voulais pas d'un Draco qui plaque tout parce que son petit cœur bat ou qui ne voit que le bien. Je le voulais plus en nuances, comme il m'apparaît dans le livre : mauvais et pas si mauvais que ça finalement. Quand il donne des informations à Harry, avant tout le monde (style quand il insulte presque Hagrid dans le livre 5 et qu'une minute après, il laisse entendre à Harry que si Hagrid n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est parmi les géants) il ne sert pas vraiment la cause de Voldemort, même s'il semble défendre ses idées.  
Comme tu vois, ta review m'a beaucoup inspirée vu la longueur de la réponse, lol. Je ne pense pas que les choses que tu avais à dire étaient « n'importe quoi » pour te citer car, au contraire, ça m'a poussé à réfléchir sur ce que j'avais moi-même écrit. Je te remercie encore et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.  
Bizoux et à bientôt !

**Melhuiwen** : Coucou toi ! J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu es en pleine forme, même. Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir eu la force de reviewer mon chapitre (déjà rien que de le lire, c'était fort lol). Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu et que tu apprécies de plus en plus la fic, même si tout a une fin et que la fin est pour bientôt. Enfin, je dis ça mais on verra, parce que je peux encore changer mes idées de dénouement.  
Le bracelet fin signifie que Draco se sent diminué, apeuré. Tout sera expliqué dans le début du chapitre (tu commences à avoir l'habitude de ma façon de procéder sur cette fic lol). J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bizz bizz et à plus !

**Oxaline** : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là, avec tes reviews éclairées. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu et je me demande ce qui t'as déplu dans l'attitude de Draco. Est-ce le fait qu'il ne dise pas « je t'aime » à Harry ? Ou est ce parce que, par l'intermédiaire de son bracelet on comprend qu'il cache quelque chose ? En ce qui concerne le personnage de Blaise, il est vrai que je lui donne un rôle assez agréable, protecteur mais pas envahissant et sympathique. Peut être est ce un moyen de montrer un Blaise différent que celui que je vais dépeindre dans Trauma et qui est absolument détestable. En résumé, je m'en veux parce que je l'aime bien lol.  
Le fait que Draco pense à un évènement relié à Harry pour faire son Patronus est un moyen de montrer que, même s'il n'arrive pas à le dire, Draco ressent quelque chose de fort pour lui. De même que le fait que son Patronus soit l'animal de Harry, signifie que, dans un sens, ils sont reliés l'un à l'autre. Chacun est vital pour l'autre, chacun protège l'autre. En gros, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ça aura son importance plus loin dans l'histoire (pas beaucoup plus loin puisqu'il reste peu de chapitres à écrire avant la fin).  
Il est vrai que je suis assez portée, surtout avec cette histoire, sur la difficulté qu'ils ont à se retrouver, sur les obstacles souvent indépendants d'eux.  
Quant à Malfoy Senior, oui, il a des doutes mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait et il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il est certain que la comparaison entre Hitler et Voldemort est présente dans le livre, sans être explicitement mentionnée, en tout cas à mon avis. JKR est très habile pour les symboles et les comparaisons. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Elle sera riche en rebondissements. Lol. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Yuki-Chan** : Thank you very much ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt !

**Anagrammes** : Coucou. Je suis très contente que tu aies également lu cette histoire et je te remercie pour ta review. Ah ces chats, ils sont incontrôlables mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont mignons ! Lol. Je vois que tu as tout à fait compris l'histoire du bracelet en fait. Draco a effectivement peur de se donner à Harry. En ce qui concerne le lemon, je suis d'accord avec toi, il est moins intense que celui de Trauma et cela s'explique par les différences de personnalités et de vécu que je leur ai donné. Dans cette fic, Draco et Harry sont adolescents, fougueux et impatients ; il y a urgence, leurs vies sont menacées alors que dans Trauma, ils sont plus mûrs et leurs sentiments sont plus complexes et ils ont le temps. Je suis quand même satisfaite que mes lemons ne se ressemblent pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent parce que je n'ai pas vraiment de facilité à les écrire lol.  
Draco va gérer tout cela de manière assez adulte…quoi que. Lol. Tu te doutes qu'il va y avoir un évènement qui va tout mettre en péril et cette fois, c'est Harry qui va devoir réagir (j'ai assez fait souffrir Draco non ?). Je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse plutôt lire. Si tu es comme moi, j'ai horreur qu'on me raconte la fin des histoires.  
Encore merci pour tes encouragements et merci d'avoir une lecture intelligente qui me pousse aussi à me questionner.  
Grosses bises.

**Anagrammes 2** : Alors là, je suis bluffée ! Merci à toi ! Que tu prennes le temps de me laisser un autre petit mot et que tu relises ma fic est un grand honneur pour moi. Très sincèrement. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à avoir confiance dans sa prose alors quand je te lis, ça me rassure et ça me donne envie de me mettre immédiatement sur la suite de l'histoire (ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs lol). Que cela ne t'empêche pas de me dire s'il y a des choses qui te déplaisent. Si j'arrive à te faire ressentir les dilemmes et les joies des personnages, alors j'en suis très contente (sauf si je te mets au supplice, là je m'en excuse humblement. )  
Je suis également l'histoire de Speedy et je l'aime beaucoup. Personnellement son histoire qui m'a le plus marquée au niveau du ressenti est « A la faveur de l'Automne. » Une vraie petite merveille. Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne sa façon de nous emporter dans le vécu des personnages.  
Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres mes fics vont comporter (et oui, je n'ai aucun plan de préparé, je n'ai aucune organisation. J'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure). Pour Trauma, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée du nombre de chapitres. Je ne veux pas qu'il y en ai 30 quand même. Pour cette fic, je dirai qu'il doit en rester plus ou moins 5. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise.  
Je te remercie encore beaucoup et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite.  
Avec reconnaissance.

**Nekozumi** : Hey ya ! Je vais faire encadrer ta review tellement je l'ai aimée (pas pour les compliments mais pour le contenu, ta lecture intelligente et ta compréhension, ta recherche au-delà des mots). Je te remercie beaucoup. C'est sincère. Le fait que tu aies pris le temps de penser à ce chapitre avant d'écrire tes impressions est une attitude de vraie pro de l'édition (tu n'as jamais pensé à en faire ton métier ?) ou d'excellente psychologue. Ta review étant très bien structurée, je vais y répondre dans l'ordre, histoire de ne rien oublier.  
Tout d'abord, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé normal le fait que Draco ne puisse pas porter le bracelet à cause du lien du sang avec Voldemort. Cela coulait également de source pour moi mais il parait que c'était sadique.  
Je voulais effectivement que Zabini soit une réplique de Ron, version Serpentard, avec la capacité de déduction de Hermione, avec une personnalité bien à lui, des expressions bien marquantes. Par certains cotés, il ressemble aussi à Draco, on le verra plus loin dans l'histoire (dans le chapitre 12, plus précisément, si je ne m'étale pas trop lol). Je me suis beaucoup attachée à ce personnage. Il me manquera lorsque l'histoire sera terminée (et ça se rapproche).  
En ce qui concerne Draco, je pense qu'il n'est pas le genre de personnage à tout plaquer, surtout à renoncer à ses privilèges qu'il chérit, par amour ; c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré lui faire suivre une ligne de conduite basée sur le bon sens. Comme je les veux égaux, lui et Harry, on sait bien que Harry ne choisirait jamais le coté du mal par amour pour Draco, il ferait le sacrifice de sa relation et je voulais qu'il en soit de même pour Draco. Connaissant son amour du pouvoir et de l'argent, il n'aurait pas été judicieux de ma part de lui faire dire « Harry je t'aime, je quitte tout et je vais mourir pour toi. » Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il risque de perdre le contrôle et je dois dire que j'adore ton expression « il n'est pas du genre à se jeter la tête la première dans une piscine sans en avoir mesuré la profondeur. » Elle est tout bonnement excellente.  
Je suis vraiment impressionnée par ta façon méthodique de lire et par ta mémoire, vraiment. Si tu penses que je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire (merciiii, ça me touche) lorsque je fais des recoupements avec les chapitres précédents, sache que toi, tu ne lis pas juste pour lire. Tu analyses, tu réfléchis, tu me dis ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, tu fais des recoupements avec les autres chapitres, je suis vraiment impressionnée…et touchée.  
Je suis soulagée que la personnalité de Draco n'ait pas changée selon toi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perde son coté fier, froid et emporté. Je voulais juste faire évoluer sa réflexion et ses sentiments. En ce qui concerne Mimi, je n'avais pas écrit le chapitre sur la Pensine pour apitoyer tout le monde sur le sort de Draco et basta. Je voulais vraiment montrer les ravages causés par son éducation spéciale pour Héritier du Mal, et l'impact qu'avait eu sur Draco le geste de Lucius lorsqu'il a tué Mimi. C'est pour cela que je la rappelle au souvenir de tout le monde, afin qu'on voie qu'elle sommeille toujours en Draco. Elle est la base positive et douce de son éducation.  
Je suis encore une fois contente que tu aies vu comment j'en étais arrivée à Angélus. Je voulais, en effet, un prénom avec une terminaison en « us » - ça fait très « sang pur ». Après c'était très simple : un coup d'œil à Tom Felton en Draco Malfoy et l'ange s'est imposé. Il y aura, éventuellement, une petite explication sur le prénom en fin de chapitre.  
En ce qui concerne le face à face Draco / Voldemort, tu as eu tout à fait raison de te poser la question. Il y avait un fort paradoxe, tu l'as relevé, je m'incline. OO N'hésite pas à me dire ce qui te gêne dans l'histoire, je ne le prendrai pas mal, surtout pas venant de toi.  
Quant à l'animal de Harry, je voulais en effet qu'il ait un lien avec son père, mais en plus fort, en plus magiquement pur. Et puis il y a aussi le coté symbolique pour moi, Harry est homosexuel, il a fait l'amour avec Draco, un autre homme, et il est pourtant représenté par l'animal mythique le plus pur et le plus beau, le plus fascinant…un petit majeur tendu aux homophobes pour dire que non, il n'y a rien de sale dans l'homosexualité. Il est certain que tu aurais pu faire le rapprochement car tu en es bien capable mais à mon avis, tu te triturais trop les méninges pour trouver l'animal de Draco lol (que tu as trouvé, il est dans ta liste).  
Joli clin d'œil pour le Sauveur, j'en ris encore. Bien joué. Je pense que la scène des retrouvailles n'était pas écrite dans ma tête, elle s'est déroulée tel un film alors que je l'écrivais, ça doit être pour cela que vous l'avez visualisée. Dis à ta copine de ma part que je suis désolée de l'avoir fait pleurer. Gros bisou à elle.

Pour le parallèle entre Voldemort et hitler (pas de majuscule, ça me brûle les doigts), je n'ai rien inventé malheureusement. Je pense qu'il est très présent dans les livres de JKR et je m'en suis servi pour mettre Draco devant les faits réels. Lui a été élevé dans le luxe, baigné dans des idées infectes, mais pour lui, même dans les livres je pense, on sent qu'il y croit mais que ce sont des idéologies. Il n'imagine pas que ce à quoi il croit puisse exister réellement, c'est pour cela qu'il est terrorisé en voyant le livre d'histoire. Indirectement, c'est Harry qui l'a intrigué avec ses remarques sur le nazisme, en effet.  
Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aimes cette fic et les adjectifs que tu as utilisés pour la décrire me vont droit au cœur. Comme tu dois le savoir, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en mes écrits alors recevoir des commentaires aussi intéressants que les tiens est une vraie source d'inspiration (par exemple, je pense mettre dans la fic une partie de ma réponse quant à la licorne lol).  
Tu as tout à fait raison, je décris les choses avec le point de vue de Harry principalement, voilà pourquoi tu te trouves dans sa peau.  
Pour le lemon, j'étais morte de rire en apprenant que tu as dû le lire à haute voix. Je n'imagine pas ma gêne si j'avais dû le faire. Désolée. Lol. J'espère effectivement que ta copine devra lire ce chapitre à haute voix, ça sera délectable pour toi, une vraie vengeance lol. Tu verras par toi-même ce que je réserve à ta copine, ça fuse ! lol En tous cas je suis, encore , heureuse que le lemon t'ait plu, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il soit soporifique, trop long etc…on ne se refait pas, la confiance manque et c'est peut être mieux ainsi, c'est ça qui me fait écrire de cette manière après tout. Si je me prenais pour miss fanfic, je pense que je perdrai beaucoup. Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais que ce lemon contienne l'intensité érotique et amoureuse qui existe entre eux et si j'ai réussi, alors je suis contente. Le fait que tu le relises est une vraie récompense pour moi.  
Que les choses soient bien claires : tu ne m'embêtes pas avec tes reviews, au contraire, elles sont vraiment enrichissantes. Et je pense que c'est la plus longue RAR que j'ai faite. Lol.  
Pour les pronostics, je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais trouvé l'animal…voyons si, avant de lire, tu peux te décider parmi ceux que tu as énuméré : il est majestueux mais, pour Draco, c'est une ironie du sort.  
La fin arrive, en effet, à grands pas. Il leur reste quelques aventures à vivre, et pas des moindres, mais je ne pense pas aller au-delà de 5 chapitres. (enfin, ça, ce sont mes pronostics lol).  
Draco va-t-il se donner à Harry ? C'est tout de suite pour la réponse.  
Je te remercie une fois de plus et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Gros bisous.

**Crazysnape 1** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aies aussi commencé cette fic, très différente de Trauma. Je pense que la phrase dans laquelle Ron donne des titres très colorés à Draco pourrait aisément être prononcé par ce personnage si Harry posait les lèvres sur Draco. lol. Et non, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines lol. Merci à toi, j'espère que le reste de la fic te plaira.

**Crazysnape 2** : j'étais morte de rire en écrivant l'histoire de la coupe de Dudley lol.  
**crazysnape 3** : Merci !  
**Crazysnape 4** : ça le fait carrément avec le costume. Je vois bien le collant moulant mdr. Sinon vi, il est très méchant mais c'est ce qui fait son charme lol.  
**Crazysnape 5** : Décidément, j'adore ton idée de reviewer chaque chapitre. Ça me fait délirer. Lol. En effet, ce chapitre est assez étrange, la scène se déroulait devant mes yeux au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais. J'ai essayé de commencer le chapitre sur un ton assez léger, bien que les remarques des Gryffondor soient limite proche du crétinisme congénital, pour ensuite augmenter en intensité jusqu'à la rencontre avec Voldemort. Je suis heureuse que tu soies aussi sensible à l'histoire en elle-même qu'à mes tentatives d'humour. lol. Encore merci à toi.  
**Craztsnape 6** : C'est clair, Harry est un peu largué à ce moment de l'histoire donc il réfléchit n'importe comment lol. L'enfance de Draco a été terrible et il aime ses parents malgré tout, c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu aider Harry, juste pour empêcher le retour de Voldemort. Et peut être aussi parce qu'il n'adhère pas trop à ses méthodes. Sinon vi, Draco va trouver le répit mais pas tout de suite. Se rapprocher de Harry fait de lui un aimant à problèmes. Déjà, Voldemort ne lui veut pas de mal, c'est un gros coup de chance pour Draco.  
**Crazysnape 10** : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et je vais vite aller écrire la suite. J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. A bientôt !

**Yuki-Chan** : Voici la suite. Je suis désolée pour le retard. Merci à toi. A bientôt !

**Zoomalfoy** : Coucou ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a pas mal fait rire. Alors déjà, tu n'as pas écrit de conneries pas intéressantes. C'est clair que le deuxième prénom de Draco est honteux pour lui lol. Ron s'en délecte.  
Je pensais que la licorne irait bien à Harry car c'est un animal magique et d'une pureté incomparable. Quant au patronus, c'est clair que Voldemort en ferait une jaunisse (ce qui ne lui irait pas au teint)  
En ce qui concerne Colin, j'avoue que l'idée du bazooka est excellente. Plus qu'à méditer, elle est à appliquer. Lol  
Pour moi aussi, il y a une description très proche du nazisme dans les livres de JK Rowling avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Elle a vraiment un talent fou, il y a toujours plusieurs niveaux de lecture avec elle.  
Pour le bracelet, je te laisse découvrir dès le début du chapitre ce qui se passe. C'est tout bête, tu verras (pardon d'écrire des trucs tous bêtes !) Et ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence si tu n'as pas compris (non mais !) mais c'est juste que j'ai fait exprès de laisser cela en suspens (qui, moi ? Garce ? ça se pourrait bien. Lol)  
Blaise est adorable, je veux le même à la maison et je suis vraiment contente que ce personnage plaise autant. Je voulais lui donner un caractère particulier, ami fidèle et en même temps indépendant.  
Mon blabla t'empêche de lire la suite tranquillement alors je te laisse. Encore merci à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas décevant. Ça m'ennuierait d'avoir tardé pour finalement avoir écrit une bouse.  
Gros bisoux à toi. A bientôt !

**CHAPITRE ONZE : ENSEMBLE **

O

Harry n'avait jamais connu de telle plénitude, et il se demanda si faire l'amour à Draco pouvait lui apporter autant de satisfactions qu'il en avait ressenties en sentant son Serpentard au plus profond de lui.

Il se tourna doucement vers Draco et il planta un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Pendant quelques heures, Harry était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Pendant quelques heures, la guerre et les manœuvres de Voldemort restaient à l'entrée de l'hôtel pendant que Harry savourait chaque minute passée avec Draco. Il fit demi tour dans l'eau et s'assit sur les genoux de Draco, ses jambes emprisonnant sa taille fine. Il sourit tendrement en se disant qu'un an auparavant, il haïssait le prince blond et il se demanda comment les sentiments pouvaient évoluer aussi radicalement.

Il y a un an, Harry Potter aurait pu voir mourir Draco Malfoy sous ses yeux sans éprouver le moindre regret.

Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter était prêt à mourir pour Draco Malfoy.

« A quoi pense tu ? » Demanda Draco en déposant une succession de baisers électriques dans son cou.

Harry emprisonna la lèvre inférieure de Draco et il la mordilla gentiment. Puis il plongea son regard vert intense dans le gris trouble de celui de Draco.

« A toi, répondit il très sérieusement. Je suis heureux quand nous sommes ensemble. Et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi j'avais tellement envie de toi.

- Je…Harry, je…tu me rends heureux, déclara Draco en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry. Pourquoi cette dernière remarque ?

- Parce que, Angélus, tu es un dieu dans un lit. Bon, je n'ai aucun élément de comparaison, mais je sais à quoi ressemble un orgasme foudroyant quand j'en ressens un.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Angélus ! Je dois dire que tu es un amant particulièrement doué, rétorqua Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Et crois moi, j'ai des éléments de comparaison. Enfin dans ce sens là, parce que dans l'autre, je suis aussi vierge que toi.

- Non, Draco, tu es PLUS vierge que moi à présent, » répliqua Harry en prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser étourdissant de sensualité.

Il sentit le petit rire de Draco dans sa bouche et il sortit sa langue. Draco fit de même et leurs langues se mêlèrent alors que les mains de Harry se perdaient dans la chevelure mouillée du Préfet. Draco fit lentement descendre sa main le long du torse musclé, hâlé, qui contrastait gracieusement avec la pâleur du sien. Il pinça doucement le téton durci de Harry entre le pouce et l'index et il fut récompensé par un gémissement. Le désir du brun renaissait avec vigueur contre son ventre plat.

Draco poursuivit son exploration en passant le bout de ses doigts le long de l'érection de Harry alors que son autre main massait ses fesses. Il titilla l'anneau en pressant contre lui, sans entrer et Harry retint son souffle, désireux d'avoir toujours plus de ce que Draco avait à offrir, tout en voulant prendre son temps. Draco emprisonna sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et il arracha un cri de plaisir à son amant lorsque sa main se saisit de son membre pour un mouvement rapide de va et vient alors qu'un de ses doigts pénétraient dans le corps du brun. L'eau dans laquelle ils baignaient rendait les sensations plus fortes et Harry se contorsionnait, tentant de s'arquer plus avant dans la main de Draco, ou de se cambrer plus en arrière pour mieux sentir son doigt recourbé, qui frottait contre le point le plus sensible.

Harry parvint à poser une main sur celle de Draco afin de l'arrêter. Il était haletant, au bord de la jouissance.

« Je vais venir, répondit il en voyant le sourcil relevé de Draco en signe d'interrogation. Je ne veux pas jouir de cette manière, je veux te toucher, te sentir. »

Il prit la main de Draco et en embrassa la paume. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de son poignet et il se figea en voyant le bracelet, si fin qu'il menaçait de casser.

« Qu'est ce que…Draco, quel est le problème ? Demanda Harry en fixant intensément le blond qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Rien du tout, répliqua sèchement Draco en dégageant sa main de celle de Harry. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions !»

Il prit la taille de Harry et l'assit plus loin. Dix secondes plus tard, il sortait en trombes de la salle de bains, suivi de près par Harry qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Draco saisit son boxer et il lutta pour l'enfiler sur ses jambes mouillées.

« Où crois tu aller là ! S'exclama Harry en lui arrachant le boxer des mains et en le jetant sur le balcon, dans la neige. J'en ai marre de devoir systématiquement te rattraper dès que je dis un truc de travers ! Pourquoi ne peux tu pas t'asseoir et parler, comme quelqu'un de civilisé ?

- Serais tu en train de me traiter de sauvage ? Rétorqua le Serpentard d'une voix basse et tremblante. Toi, l'amoureux des Sang de Bourbes, tu me traites moi, un Sang Pur, de sauvage ? Grosse erreur, Potter.

- Tu crois ça, _Malfoy_ ? Moi je crois, au contraire, que j'ai raison. Ta façon de traiter les gens de Sang de bourbes n'a rien de civilisée. Et arrête de chercher à détourner la conversation en provoquant une dispute. Je commence à connaître ta façon de fonctionner, Draco. Alors aie la franchise de me dire que si ton bracelet est aussi fin, c'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas et tu ne veux pas que je te touche ! On gagnera du temps et, même si tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi, je n'irai pas te chercher, ne t'en fais pas ! Et lâche ce pantalon avant que je le crame ! »

Harry tendit la main au bout de laquelle des petites flammes dansaient, comme pour narguer Draco. L'Héritier foudroya Harry de son regard gris orage et il passa lentement le pantalon sur ses jambes, sans jamais lâcher le Gryffondor des yeux, pour mieux le défier.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant que je me suis habillé ? Demanda Draco avec un air narquois. Tu vas me frapper, peut être ?

- Oh putain ! Cria rageusement Harry en pressant ses deux mains sur ses yeux avant d'attraper le drap du lit et de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Je suis désolé pour ça, vraiment, mais il est inutile de t'en servir pour me plaquer. Tu veux qu'on arrête tout ? Tu veux t'habiller et partir ? Je ne te retiendrai pas, à la condition que TU LE DISES CLAIRMENT AU LIEU DE ME GONFLER AVEC DES PRETEXTES A DEUX NOISES !

- Tu crois vraiment que je veux qu'on se sépare ? Interrogea Draco hors de lui. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, bordel !

- Toi ! Ton comportement ! Ton bracelet !

- Mon…, espèce d'abruti ! Il ne faillait pas m'offrir ce bijou si tu ne sais pas le lire ! Je ne veux pas qu'on rompe, j'ai peur ! T'es content ? J'ai peur ! Si j'étais Crivey ou Finnigan, je me pisserais dessus tellement je suis terrorisé. Mais moi je ne pleurniche pas, j'attaque !

- Tu…Draco, de quoi as-tu peur ? » Questionna Harry dont la colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était montée, en particulier quand il voyait Draco,haletant, qui avait laissé tomber son masque de haine et qui se montrait tel qu'il était : effrayé.

Le Serpentard détourna le regard et il se perdit dans la contemplation du village sous la neige, qu'il apercevait par la baie vitrée. Harry s'approcha lentement et il prit son doux visage entre ses mains, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

« De quoi as-tu peur, mon cœur ?

- C'est idiot mais, je crains d'avoir mal, répondit Draco en baissant les yeux pour fixer intensément les émeraudes scintillantes qui le sondaient. Ça fait mal, je le sais.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça fait vraiment très mal mais, Draco, tu as la force en toi de résister à un Crucio, et, crois moi, c'est beaucoup moins douloureux que ce sortilège. Et ce n'est pas idiot, moi aussi j'avais peur mais mon désir pour toi surpassait tout. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire immédiatement, nous avons tout le temps devant nous, répondit Harry en espérant que Voldemort leur laisserait le temps de s'aimer.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment. J'ai envie de me donner complètement à toi mais quelque chose me retient et je n'arrive pas à me libérer. J'ai cette sensation étrange qu'il ne faut pas que je le fasse avec toi car je vais te perdre de toute façon. Et paradoxalement, quand j'étais en toi, je me sentais à ma place, complet. Harry je…je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura Draco dans un souffle. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort te nuise.

- Tu n'as aucun risque de me perdre, déclara Harry d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. J'étais, moi aussi terrifié à l'idée de ne plus t'avoir près moi mais, c'est fini, tu as fait ton choix et nous allons combattre ensemble. Et je sais que je serai plus fort que Voldemort, parce que tu me donnes la rage de vaincre. »

Il caressa doucement la joue de Draco, puis il leva la tête afin d'embrasser ses lèvres. Draco ferma les yeux et il serra la taille de Harry avec un bras, sa langue entrant dans la bouche du brun pour passer sur son palais.

Leur baiser, d'abord tendre, se teinta de passion et Harry pressa son corps contre celui de Draco, qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Laisse moi juste te toucher, » implora Harry à voix basse.

Draco lui fit un sourire presque timide alors que la flamme du désir brûlait dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête et Harry le conduisit sur le lit, se débarrassant du drap qui entourait sa taille et s'allongeant sur lui, une jambe entre celles de Draco. Il caressa tendrement le visage fin du Serpentard, alors que ses lèvres traçaient des sillons de frissons délectables dans son cou. Peu à peu, Draco parvint à se relaxer et ses mains se posèrent dans le dos de Harry afin de le caresser sans retenue. La respiration de Draco se fit un peu plus forte et Harry se perdit dans la vision enchanteresse de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il fit lentement passer sa langue sur la bouche de son amant, désireux de s'imprégner de sa saveur. Draco lâcha un adorable petit son, entre le souffle et le gémissement. Harry sourit et il fit descendre ses lèvres sans les appuyer sur la peau, le long du torse qui s'offrait à lui pendant que ses doigts suivaient le même chemin en se crispant, laissant des traces rouges. Draco contracta son abdomen et Harry fut soudain effrayé à l'idée de tout faire rater en ayant un orgasme trop rapide, car il manqua de venir rien qu'en voyant les muscles saillants sous la peau diaphane.

Chaque partie du torse du blond fut découverte et marquée par la trace brûlante des lèvres et de la langue du brun. Draco enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry au moment où celui-ci mordillait ses tétons durcis. Il se cambra et Harry passa une main hésitante entre ses jambes, frottant doucement l'érection par-dessus le pantalon, guettant les réactions du Prince des Serpentards qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté ce surnom. Il ondulait sur le lit avec la grâce et la souplesse d'un serpent. Il laissait l'air entrer dans sa bouche à travers ses dents serrées et le son qu'il émettait en faisant cela rappela étrangement le Fourchelang à Harry.

Harry posa la main sur le bouton du pantalon et il leva la tête vers Draco, dans l'attente d'un signe négatif ou positif de sa part. Draco déboutonna lui-même son pantalon et Harry le fit descendre pour finalement le jeter sur le sol. Le désir dressé et la fine toison dorée firent chavirer Harry.

Il embrassa langoureusement le dessus du pied de Draco et il s'arrêta un moment sur son mollet, savourant le tatouage qui le rendait complètement fou. Il parvint à se raisonner, oubliant momentanément son érection avide de satisfaction, pour se concentrer sur son partenaire. Il remonta le long de sa jambe par des baisers appuyés, mordillant le genou au passage. Draco refit ce délicieux petit son entre le souffle et le gémissement et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement. Il se hissa jusqu'aux lèvres de Draco et sa langue entra dans cette bouche consentante pour en faire le tour, caresser son palais et revenir danser avec le muscle humide de son partenaire. Il frotta ses hanches contre celles de Harry et la rencontre de leurs membres durs et veloutés provoqua des vagues de plaisir au creux de leurs reins. Draco agrippa les fesses fermes de Harry et il le plaqua plus fort contre lui afin de mieux sentir le mouvement de ses hanches et le frottement de leurs désirs.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, souffla Harry en léchant du bout de la langue le point sensible situé derrière le lobe de l'oreille.

- Harry, je…je…

- shhh, je sais et nous avons tout notre temps. »

Il redescendit le long du torse pour arriver enfin au membre dur qui lui avait procuré un vibrant orgasme une heure auparavant. Lentement, il fit sombrer Draco aux limites de la folie en léchant interminablement la longueur, sans jamais refermer sa bouche autour de lui. Draco gémit plus fort et ses mains se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Harry. Il tira légèrement afin de lui faire comprendre son désir mais Harry joua les innocents, relevant un sourcil.

« Je ne te supplierai pas Potter, » gémit Draco.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire candide en l'entourant de sa main et en la faisant descendre d'un coup alors qu'il léchait le bout humide de son désir dressé.

« Tu disais Angelus ? Demanda-t-il.

- S'il te plait, Harry, » implora Draco en se cambrant et en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Harry referma alors sa bouche sur le membre impatient et il imprima à ses lèvres un mouvement de va et vient sur la longueur du blond qui écarta un peu plus ses jambes repliées. Harry était au bord de l'extase. Il ne voulait plus rentrer à Poudlard. Il souhaitait plus que tout rester dans cette chambre et faire l'amour avec Draco jusqu'à la fin des temps. Plus de cours, plus de Voldemort, juste eux deux, ensemble.

Il frissonna lorsque les doigts de Draco caressèrent sa nuque pendant qu'il prenait Draco aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans sa bouche, en exerçant une succion qui fit intensément gémir le Serpentard. Draco avait du mal à retenir les mouvements convulsifs de ses hanches mais il ne voulait pas forcer dans la bouche de Harry. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse mal. Il était si beau, si fort et pourtant si fragile. Il voulait que jamais cette journée ne finisse. Il fit un bond sur le lit lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de Harry frotter contre son entrée. Aussitôt, Harry retira son doigt et Draco murmura un mot que Harry ne comprit pas. Le Serpentard prit la main du Gryffondor et il déposa en son creux, un amas généreux de lubrifiant.

Harry remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et il l'embrassa longuement avant de plonger son regard dans les prunelles grises, teintées de cristaux bleus intenses. Le désir donnait à ses yeux un éclat tel que Harry se noya dans cet océan.

« Draco, murmura-t-il, es tu sûr de vouloir ? »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un baiser passionné et la main de Draco saisit la sienne pour la faire descendre entre ses cuisses. Très lentement, Harry fit entrer un doigt en lui et il le vit se tendre. Il passa sa langue sur les tétons de Draco, attendant que celui-ci s'habitue à l'intrusion. Il était très étroit et Harry se mit à craindre de lui faire vraiment mal. Il remua un peu le doigt et, voyant que Draco n'opposait aucune résistance, il enfonça totalement son doigt pour le faire aller et venir en lui. Harry était tellement excité qu'il se demanda s'il tiendrait plus de dix secondes à l'intérieur de Draco. Le blond était si doux, si incroyablement sensuel, Harry l'aimait tant qu'il voulait tout de lui, immédiatement.

Il fit entrer un second doigt. Tous les muscles de Draco se contractèrent et ses dents se serrèrent.

« Détend toi, chuchota Harry dans le cou de Draco. Fais moi confiance.

- J'ai confiance, répondit Draco. »

Le Survivant s'arrêta net et il fixa Draco avec attention. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Son cœur battit à tout rompre, si fort que Harry était certain d'être entendu jusqu'à Londres. La confiance de son ange valait toutes les déclarations d'amour du monde.

« Je t'aime, » souffla Harry contre ses lèvres.

Il fit bouger ses doigts à la manière d'un ciseau et il sentit l'anneau se détendre. Il fit alors pénétrer un troisième doigt et Draco poussa un gémissement. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait être fort. Ses parents lui avaient procuré des souffrances bien plus terribles mais Draco y était habitué. Cette douleur était nouvelle. Il agrippa le cou de Harry et il le fit monter jusqu'à ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser désespérément.

Harry remua ses doigts dans la chaleur de son amant et celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière. Harry fit alors des va et viens de plus en plus rapides, puis il tourna en lui afin d'élargir le passage, tout en dévorant la gorge gracile du blond. Draco se sentait tiraillé, déchiré et, paradoxalement, il commença à apprécier le frottement des doigts en lui, en particulier au moment où Harry toucha le point le plus sensible.

« Je suis prêt, » dit il d'une voix claire.

Harry déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres alors que sa main lubrifiait son membre. Il se positionna entre les jambes de son amant et il entra lentement en lui. La respiration de Draco se bloqua et il tourna la tête sur le coté en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

« Respire mon cœur, murmura Harry en résistant à une furieuse envie de bouger les hanches. N'oublie pas que je t'aime.

- Tu parles si je m'en fous, » lança Draco en sentant une larme tomber sur le matelas.

Harry était sur le point de se retirer lorsqu'il vit le bracelet au poignet de son amant. La maille était épaisse et magnifiquement décorée. Draco allait bien émotionnellement et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le Serpentard se concentra pour respirer aussi calmement que possible et bientôt, il y parvint. Il mit les mains sur les fesses de Harry et il le poussa profondément en lui, poussant en même temps un cri. Il s'accrocha aux épaules larges de son amant.

« Sers moi fort, » commanda-t-il.

Harry prit alors Draco par le cou et il le serra contre lui, sentant contre son torse les battements effrénés du cœur de son aimé. Il couvrit son visage de baisers, passant sa langue à l'endroit où les larmes avaient coulé.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota Draco dans le cou de Harry. Je ne me fous pas de ton amour. Je…Tu es formidable.

- Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Tout à l'heure, quand tu es entré en moi, j'ai failli t'insulter, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais le fait est que je t'aime.

- Dis le encore, implora Draco contre ses lèvres alors que ses hanches commencèrent à onduler sous Harry, provocant en lui des vagues de plaisir et d'excitation.

- Je t'aime Draco. »

Draco ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les paroles du Gryffondor. Harry fit alors un doux mouvement de va et vient. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que tout cela était réel ; qu'il était vraiment en train de faire l'amour à Draco Malfoy, le sentant serré autour de lui, ses jambes nouées dans son dos. Harry ne retint pas ses gémissements alors que Draco se décontractait de plus en plus. Harry prit le désir de Draco dans sa main et il le caressa de haut en bas alors qu'il accélérait légèrement le rythme de leurs ébats.

Enfin, Draco émit un de ses petits sons de plaisir et Harry atteignit un degré supérieur sur l'échelle de l'orgasme. Il ressortit presque de Draco, pour entrer d'un coup. Draco s'accrocha à ses épaules et il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir lorsque Harry frappa sa prostate. Le brun bougea plus vite et les doigts de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Harry était subjugué par sa beauté dans l'extase. Il ignorait que, de son coté, Draco aussi se perdait dans la contemplation du beau visage du Survivant. Ils étaient ensemble, réunis au paroxysme de la sensualité. Il ne faisaient qu'un, mêlé l'un dans l'autre, oubliant dans un cri le passé et leur futur incertain.

Draco fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son amant et il emprisonna sa taille entre ses jambes en le faisant basculer.

Harry se retrouva couché sur le lit, Draco sur lui. Lentement, Draco souleva son bassin et il redescendit le long du membre dur, le faisant pénétrer profondément en lui. Harry exprima bruyamment son plaisir. Il n'existait rien de plus érotique que la vision de Draco, assis sur lui, le chevauchant avec douceur.

Les mouvements de Draco étaient lents, sensuels, calculés pour le faire crier et supplier. Le blond n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en train de monter et de descendre le long d'un désir ardent et dur, qui s'enfouissait en lui à chaque mouvement de bassin et qu'il en appréciait chaque seconde. Il était bon d'avoir Harry en lui, comme il était bon d'être en Harry.

Parce que c'était Harry.

Parce qu'il l'avait choisi et qu'il ne le regrettait pas.

Parce que c'était ce brun ténébreux au regard émeraude intense qui gémissait sous lui que Draco voulait.

Il en avait douté mais à présent, il en était certain.

Il ralentit sa cadence et Harry grogna. Harry lui prit les bras et l'attira à lui, plaquant son torse contre le sien, désireux d'atteindre le Nirvana. Il le garda serré contre lui alors que ses hanches bougeaient rapidement sous Draco, faisant monter l'orgasme avec la force d'une tornade.

Il relâcha Draco qui garda le rythme et Harry caressa son membre exposé. Enfin, Harry poussa le cri de la délivrance et sa semence se répandit en Draco. Draco fit encore quelques va et vient avant de se libérer sur son ventre, en gémissant son nom.

Haletant, il se retira et s'allongea sur le dos, son corps frémissant après ce puissant orgasme. Harry tendit la main et il fit apparaître deux verres d'eau. Draco n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait la gorge sèche.

« Charmante attention, » dit il en buvant.

Il sourit en remarquant que Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait lancé son sortilège sans baguette, comme si cela était naturel pour lui. Ne faire qu'un avec Draco avait transcendé sa magie et l'avait porté à un niveau supérieur. La prophétie avait raison en insistant sur la préciosité de l'Héritier aux cotés du Survivant. Draco libérait son cœur, son esprit et son corps et, ainsi, Harry pouvait exercer une magie plus pure, plus puissante, plus dangereuse pour les forces du Mal.

Harry tendit les bras et Draco plongea son regard encore bleu intense dans le vert scintillant de plaisir de celui de Harry.

« Alors tu es le genre câlin après l'amour ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire goguenard en pointant son doigt sur sa semence pour la nettoyer magiquement du ventre de Harry. Il faudra que je m'y fasse alors. »

Il vint se nicher dans les bras puissants, sa joue contre son torse chaud et bien dessiné. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade et il sourit en constatant dans l'attitude de Draco qu'il ne voyait aucun problème à se blottir contre lui. Il remonta les couvertures sur eux.

« Tu es incroyable, Draco Malfoy. Même quand je te fais l'amour, tu as besoin de te retrouver dessus.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit Draco en embrassant son cou. Et puis, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de te gêner.

- J'en ai adoré chaque seconde, admit Harry en prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. C'était vraiment fantastique .

- Crois moi, on recommencera, promit Draco en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Dessus ou dessous, ça m'importe peu.

- J'aime aussi les deux, ça tombe bien. Draco, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu peux être beau quand tu fais l'amour.

- Au risque de te faire perdre tes belles illusions Potter, tu es loin de ressembler à un monstre. Si tu te voyais, tu comprendrais que je n'aie pas résisté à l'envie de le faire avec toi. Tiens, il faudra qu'on le fasse devant un miroir.

- Draco, sois un peu sérieux. Je veux que tu saches ce que j'ai ressenti aujourd'hui, c'est nouveau pour moi.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

- Quelque chose qui va au-delà de l'amour, répondit Harry en caressant les cheveux de Draco. Quelque chose de très déstabilisant. J'ai eu l'impression que je n'étais complet que lorsque tu te trouvais en moi ou autour de moi. Comme si j'étais à ma place, comme si ton corps était ma demeure, comme si nous étions faits pour être physiquement unis.

- J'ai eu la même impression de plénitude, avoua Draco en levant la tête pour mieux le voir.

- Alors ça signifie que tu veux être mon petit ami ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- Si tu tiens à tout prix à coller des étiquettes partout, libre à toi, répondit Draco en donnant un petit coup de langue dans son cou.

- Je n'y crois pas, remarqua Harry en souriant de plus belle en caressant le dos de son amant. Nous formons un couple. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en couple !

- Ben quoi ? Nous sommes deux personnes tout à fait normales, avec des histoires tout à fait normales, ironisa Draco. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu viennes manger à la maison, père et mère vont t'adorer.

- Je sais que tu es triste à l'idée de décevoir tes parents, dit Harry très sérieusement en le serrant un peu plus fort. Je sais que jamais tes parents ne supporteront que tu ne suives pas Voldemort et qu'en plus, tu soies avec moi. Pour des raisons que j'ai du mal à saisir, tu les aimes et, parce que tu les aimes, j'ai un peu moins envie de les tuer quand je pense…bref, tu sais la première chose que je ferais si je voyais tes parents ? (Draco secoua la tête) Je les remercierais, parce que tu existes.

- Je suis sûr que père en serait ravi, ça lui ferait perdre tout désir de meurtre à ton sujet. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec moi. La majeure partie de ma famille veut te voir mort. Quand à moi, j'ai tout fait pour te pourrir l'existence. Cet été par exemple, quand je me suis amusé à te faire passer pour le vilain petit canard auprès de ta famille.

- Ma famille n'a pas eu besoin de toi pour me détester. Tu sais que tu as vraiment tapé dans l'œil de mon cousin ?

- Juste au moment où j'allais m'endormir, tu m'assènes le coup de grâce ! Si avec ça je ne fais pas de cauchemars, je serai immunisé à vie contre les terreurs nocturnes, lança Draco avec un sourire en coin. Vite il faut que je me construise une belle image mentale. »

Il observa longuement le visage de Harry, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'important.

« Que fais tu ? Demanda Harry en rougissant un peu.

- Je me construis une superbe image mentale, répondit Draco en détaillant chaque centimètre du visage du Dieu brun. Harry, je crois que tu n'as vraiment pas conscience de ta beauté. Pas étonnant que le petit paparazzi ait tenté sa chance avec toi.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il ait été aussi ignoble. Mais tu as eu ta revanche. Tu m'as épaté. Réussir à l'allumer pour l'éteindre devant une bonne partie de l'école, c'était du travail de virtuose.

- C'était facile. Je suis très rancunier et lui, il m'a vraiment cherché. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que tu allais lui tomber dans les bras comme ça ? Et puis, honnêtement, s'il a vite été incendié, c'est parce qu'il était excité à l'idée de toucher celui qui te touchait. Il aurait pu ainsi coucher avec toi par procuration. Ce sale petit pervers débile et manipulateur. Ce cloporte érotomane. »

Harry prit appui sur ses coudes alors que Draco se couchait à ses cotés, tourné vers lui, une main soutenant sa tête. Harry goûta la délicate saveur de ses lèvres avant de lui faire un sourire éclatant.

« Draco, tu as humilié Colin pour te venger de son coup bas, ou par jalousie ? Et comment ça, il est érotomane ? »

Draco baissa la tête et il marmonna une vague réponse incompréhensible.

« Tu sais mon cœur, j'adore ta voix mais j'aime encore plus lorsque je comprends ce que tu racontes, plaisanta Harry.

- Une personne érotomane est obsédée par quelqu'un, au point de croire que son objet d'amour lui appartient. Donc, à mon avis, Crivey est érotomane. Et je le soupçonne aussi de se caresser devant tes photos. Je vais le démonter à coups de Doloris, promit-il froidement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Je vais lui faire cracher ses dents une à une…et après, je les lui ferai bouffer.

- Tu es jaloux, commenta Harry en se postant derrière lui pour embrasser sa nuque.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu es jaloux et j'aime beaucoup cette idée. Je connais ce sentiment, j'ai envie d'arracher les yeux que tous ceux qui te regardent. Même les profs !

- Et c'est moi qui suis jaloux ! S'exclama Draco en éclatant de rire. Oh Seigneur Harry, ne me dis pas que…même Mac Gonagall !

- Oui, quand tu as cours avec elle, je sais que tu es au premier rang…fayot…je ne supporte pas qu'on pose les yeux sur toi, parce que te regarder, c'est déjà te vouloir. Tu es tellement…

- Ne sur estimes pas mon pouvoir de séduction, coupa Draco en se recouchant sur le dos. Tu n'es pas objectif. Tu me voies beaucoup plus séduisant que je ne le suis vraiment.

- Hum, ça m'étonnerait, murmura Harry en posant sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

- Je suis persuadé c'est mon coté expert en magie noire que tu trouves érotisant. Saint Potter a un faible pour les mauvais garçons, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Draco en l'enlaçant.

- Non, j'ai un faible pour toi. Ce que je trouve érotisant, c'est ton coté beau cul, belle gueule. »

Draco resta sans voix, se contentant de regarder intensément Harry avant d'éclater de rire et de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse, admit il. Ça a le mérite d'être franc.

- Franchement Draco, tu sais bien que mon attirance pour toi ne se réduit pas à ça. Tout m'incendie chez toi. Ta puissance magique même si tu n'es pas fichu de sortir un Patronus, ta façon d'analyser les choses, ta façon de voler. Sans parler du fait que tu soies un Animagus.

- Pour ta gouverne, je fais à présent des Patronus de grande envergure. Et je te rappelle que toi, tu es tellement effrayé à l'idée d'être le sorcier prodige que tout le monde attend, que tu es incapable de vraiment t'intéresser à la métamorphose.

- Sache, Angelus, que je connais mon animal et que j'ai travaillé toutes les vacances pour intégrer les techniques de transformation. Je peux dire que je suis à quelques semaines du but.

- Je suis impressionné par ton verbiage, maintenant, montre ! »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de se mettre à la recherche de sa baguette. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, passa le drap sur le bas de son corps et il commença à la faire tourner autour de sa paume. Draco posa sa main sur celle qui tenant l'instrument et il força Harry à l'abaisser.

« Aies confiance en ta magie, murmura Draco en lui lançant un regard encourageant. Elle est plus puissante que tu n'oses en rêver. Je peux le sentir à chaque fois que tu me touches.

- Ma force, c'est toi. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête et il prit la baguette. Harry ferma les yeux et il fit un gracieux mouvement de la main au dessus de son autre paume, sans même prononcer l'incantation usuelle. Aussitôt, des couleurs vinrent danser autour de sa main avant de former la licorne.

Draco resta bouche bée, incapable de garder son expression impassible. Il se leva et il entoura sa taille d'une serviette. Harry fut stupéfait de constater que les mains du Prince des Serpentard tremblaient.

« C'est impossible, lança Draco en cherchant frénétiquement son paquet de cigarettes. Ça ne peut pas être ton animal.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Interrogea Harry en prenant la cigarette de Draco et en la jetant sur le balcon, à coté du boxer.

- N'essaye même pas de m'empêcher de fumer, Potter. Cette cigarette est vitale. Elle est mon soutien psychologique.

- Pourquoi, c'est freudien une clope ? Le coté phallique de l'objet ? Questionna Harry, pris entre l'amusement et le mécontentement. Je t'écoute Malfoy, quel est le problème ? »

Draco leva un doigt en l'air et il prononça la formule « Expecto Patronum ». Aussitôt, dans un nuage de fumée, une licorne blanche argentée, identique à celle dessinée dans la paume de la main de son amant, se mit en mouvement. Il alluma rapidement sa cigarette et il aspira une longue et salvatrice bouffée.

« Voilà le problème, » déclara froidement Draco en se disant que jamais il n'aurait le courage d'avouer à Harry que l'évènement heureux dont il se servait pour créer son Patronus était directement relié au Gryffondor et à cette partie de Quidditch mémorable à l'issue de laquelle Harry lui avait offert son Vif d'Or.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le Patronus était magnifique, puissant et pur. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Draco. Il ne comprenait pas la réticence du Prince des Serpentards.

« Et ça t'ennuie parce que…. ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil à la manière de Draco.

- C'est évident. Ma magie est reliée à la tienne. Tu es ma protection, mais je ne voulais pas que notre histoire soit influencée par la magie. Je voulais qu'on soit plus forts individuellement, pas qu'on fusionne. Je ne voulais pas être une des personnes que tu protèges, elles sont assez nombreuses comme ça. Je voulais être unique, le seul qui ne te charge pas du fardeau du Sauveur. »

Harry observa longuement Draco. Il lui semblait que son cœur était remonté au niveau de sa gorge et que son pouls s'affolait. C'était une réaction normale lorsqu'il était en présence du Serpentard mais cette fois, elle était intensifiée, presque trop forte pour être supportable. Il vint se poster derrière Draco et il enlaça fermement sa taille, attrapant la cigarette au passage afin de la faire disparaître.

« Tu es unique, murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou, conscient des frissons qui parcouraient la peau sensible du blond. Nous ne fusionnons pas, mon cœur, nous grandissons. Nous gagnons en puissance et je suis fière d'être à l'image de tes Patronus.

- Tu crois que ça va me calmer ? Questionna Draco en baissant la tête afin d'offrir sa nuque aux lèvres douces et sensuelles du brun. Tu sais parfaitement que mes Patronus sont à ton image, et pas l'inverse.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Draco, tu n'as pas besoin que je te sauve et je pense que ton Patronus est là pour te le rappeler. Si tu as des ennuis, tu n'auras pas à m'appeler puisque ton Patronus sera efficace. »

Draco parut réfléchir un instant, puis il se retourna pour faire face à Harry. Il fit descendre ses lèves dans son cou et, une fois arrivé à son oreille, il murmura :

« Je suis jaloux, Harry.

- Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? Lança Harry en se reculant un peu pour plonger ses prunelles vertes dans le ciel orageux de Draco.

- Ton animal est une créature magique puissante, pure, adorée et d'une importance capitale dans un combat. Le mien est d'une inutilité affligeante. C'est une honte d'envergure mondiale pour quelqu'un comme moi.

- Draco, montre moi. Je suis persuadé que tu exagères, remarqua Harry en priant pour que l'animal de Draco ne soit pas un furet ; car si tel était le cas, Harry savait qu'il ne résisterait pas au fou rire.

- Ok, je vais te montrer. Mais Potter, tu n'en parleras à personne, pas même à ton pote Weasley. Je t'en veux déjà assez de lui avoir balancé mon deuxième prénom.

- D'accord, je te le promets, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit, étrangement excité à l'idée de pouvoir finalement voir quel était l'animal de l'homme de sa vie. Maintenant, arrête de jouer les reines de la tragédie, Angélus, et transforme toi. »

Draco soupira puis il ferma les yeux. Si Harry n'avait pas été assis, il en serait certainement tombé à la renverse tant l'animal qui lui faisait face était majestueux. La blancheur pure de son pelage, ses rayures marron, le bleu extraordinaire de ses yeux lui donnaient une noblesse féline qui convenait parfaitement à Draco. Jamais Harry n'avait vu une telle splendeur. Il avança la main pour caresser l'animal, impressionné par sa taille.

« Draco, murmura-t-il la voix vibrante d'émotion, il n'aurait pas existé d'animal plus approprié pour te définir. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de honteux à être un tigre blanc.

- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu es du genre à être fasciné par cette bestiole, grommela Draco en reprenant sa forme humaine et en venant s'allonger sur le lit. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un vulgaire chat…en beaucoup moins discret.

- Ok mais, Draco, un tigre blanc ! Il est d'une beauté et d'une pureté incroyable.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'animal le plus pur, c'est la licorne et c'est toi la licorne ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Tu es gay, tu viens de faire l'amour alors que tu n'es pas marié, tu sais être très insultant, et pourtant, tu représentes la pureté. Ceux qui pensent que la pureté vient de la virginité, de l'hétérosexualité et que sais je encore, ceux là vont avoir envie de se jeter d'un pont. Je crois que j'ai vraiment sous estimé ce que tu avais dans l'esprit et dans le cœur. Tu sais, quand je t'appelais « Saint Potter », c'était sensé être une insulte, pas une simple constatation de la réalité, déclara Draco avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu vas me faire rougir, ironisa Harry en se couchant à coté de Draco et en caressant son torse. Quel est le mal à être un tigre blanc ?

- Etre un Animagus, c'est avoir un atout que les autres n'ont pas. C'est pouvoir se déplacer sans éveiller les soupçons. Question : tu ne crois pas que les gens vont avoir de légers soupçons en voyant un tigre blanc, espèce archi protégée parce qu'en voie d'extinction, se balader en Angleterre ? Bonjour la promenade incognito. Ok, j'ai rarement vu de licornes aller se dégourdir les pattes à Pré au Lard, mais c'est un animal d'une telle pureté que les gens savent ce qu'ils risquent en la tuant. Si ta vie est menacée, tu peux, en dernier recours, te transformer et espérer qu'on ne tuera pas une licorne. Et franchement, à part Voldemort, Macnair, Bellatrix et peut être ma mère, je ne connais personne qui courrait le risque d'être maudit à jamais pour avoir ôté la vie à un animal de cette pureté, pas même mon père. De plus, tu peux sauver du monde. Tu sais que le sang de licorne est réputé pour ses vertus curatives, en particulier pour rendre la force à ceux qui sont entre les deux mondes. A présent, arrêtons nous sur l'intérêt du tigre blanc. Mis à part celui de me faire remarquer en deux enjambées, je ne vois rien. Si, peut être poser pour des photos de mode ! La honte intersidérale ! »

Harry sourit et il embrassa doucement Draco. Il le fixa longuement, perdu dans les profondeurs grises de ses prunelles.

« Draco, tu exagères.

- Pardon ? Je n'exagère pas du tout. Regarde moi, Harry. Regarde d'où je viens ! Je suis un Sang Pur, mes gênes proviennent de sorciers d'une lignée irréprochable, et je me retrouve affublé d'un animal qui n'est même pas considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille des tigres ! Je suis représenté par une tare ! Une bête qui a un problème génétique, un problème de pigmentation de la peau ! Un tigre normal, je ne dis pas, c'est génial. Mais pas une putain d'anomalie de la nature ! Alors oui, c'est un drame pour moi.

- Je pense que cet animal te convient très bien. Il est majestueux et rare, comme toi. Et puis c'est excitant de sortir avec un félin. Tu sais, ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine, je sais pas moi, une fouine !

- Je te trouve horriblement sadique pour quelqu'un qui touche du doigt la canonisation ! »

Harry se jeta sur Draco et il l'embrassa passionnément, se délectant de sa saveur incomparable, s'enivrant de son odeur douce et chaude. Draco le conduisit dans la grande baignoire et il lui fit l'amour avec une lenteur qui les fit crier lorsque la vague de plaisir les emporta. Ils se couchèrent ensuite, repus et heureux. Draco tourna le dos à Harry qui enserra sa taille pour le serrer contre son torse, comme au moment de leur première nuit ensemble.

Rapidement, le sommeil les emporta et Harry rêva qu'il faisait l'amour avec Draco dans chaque pièce déserte de Poudlard. Puis il le vit debout, face à lui, une haine sans bornes dans le regard, sa baguette tendue vers sa gorge. Il parlait mais Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Harry ne bougeait pas, attendant la suite avec terreur et fascination.

Il hurla et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur Draco, penché sur lui, une inquiétude à peine dissimulée dans son regard gris. Son cœur battait encore la chamade cinq minutes après qu'il se soit réveillé en sursaut. Draco le tint serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de trembler. Lorsque Harry lui raconta son rêve, Draco hocha lentement la tête et il le serra plus fort en murmurant : « tu n'as aucune confiance en moi. »

Harry voulut hurler qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en lui mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulut lui dire que jamais il ne pourrait voir ou aimer qui que ce soit d'autre, mais il se retint. Il voulut lui assurer que sans lui, il ne pourrait plus vivre, qu'il ne servait à rien de respirer s'il perdait l'oxygène qu'était Draco pour lui, mais il se contenta de l'embrasser, tentant de faire passer toutes ses émotions dans ce baiser.

Ils s'habillèrent et ils sortirent de l'hôtel, étonnés d'avoir passé tant de temps dans la chambre. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure et les élèves de Poudlard étaient majoritairement au chaud dans les boutiques du village. D'autres, plus courageux, avaient commencé une bataille de boules de neige dans la rue centrale. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de renifler avec mépris en les voyant.

« Une bande de gamins décérébrés, constata-t-il.

- Ils s'amusent. J'aimerais bien pouvoir retomber en enfance aussi parfois.

- Pas moi. Mais bon, si ça te fait plaisir… »

Il se posta derrière Harry et il le saisit par la taille, le soulevant du sol pour essayer de le faire tomber dans la neige. La proximité du corps brûlant du blond empêchait Harry de se concentrer sur une riposte et il se contenta d'éclater de rire en se débattant. Il s'était laissé induire en erreur par la délicatesse de ses traits car Draco était d'une force considérable et Harry eut tout le mal du monde à toucher à nouveau le sol. Certains regards se tournèrent vers eux, la plupart étonnés et réjouis de voir les deux ennemis aussi proches. Plusieurs restèrent bouche bée, fascinés par le sourire sincère qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du Préfet des Serpentard alors qu'il regardait Harry. Lorsqu'il vit Cho Chang s'approcher d'eux avec son nouveau flirt, prête à mordre, le sourire de Draco se transforma en rictus mauvais.

« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous donner en spectacle ? Hurla-t-elle en se postant devant Draco.

- Pour l'instant Chang, c'est toi qui te donnes en spectacle, remarqua Draco d'une voix calme et froide. Une minute.

- Quoi ! Ça veut dire quoi 'une minute', s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est le temps que tu vas mettre avant d'éclater en sanglots et de nous imposer la vision de ton gros nez tout rouge, » répondit Draco.

Cho le regarda avec désespoir, refoulant visiblement ses larmes.

« Tu me paieras ça, Harry, » cracha-t-elle en s'enfuyant en courant, poursuivie par l'élève de Poufsouffle avec lequel elle sortait.

Harry se tourna vers Draco.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prend quand tu es dans le coin ? Demanda-t-il en se fichant royalement de la réponse. Et pourquoi tu es sorti avec elle d'abord ?

- Pour te faire enrager, avoua Draco. Allez, Crabbe et Goyle doivent nous attendre pour rentrer à Poudlard, alors bouge tes adorables petites fesses Potteriennes. »

O

O

Le mois de février arriva rapidement, et avec lui, la pluie et le verglas. La vaste étendue neigeuse de Poudlard avait laissé place à un paysage gris et désolé que seul Draco semblait particulièrement apprécier. Harry et lui passaient leur temps à se cacher pour s'étreindre avec fougue et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient heureux. Dans dix jours avait lieu le bal de la saint Valentin, une nouvelle folie du directeur, et le Préfet des Serpentards ne se gênait pas pour le critiquer vivement au sujet de cette initiative. Ce soir encore il donnait libre cours à son mépris. Il était revenu avec Hermione de leur tournée dans les couloirs et il était à présent assis dans un fauteuil confortable, près du feu, Harry installé entre ses longues jambes. En face d'eux, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la même position. Assis sur le sol, Blaise et Neville se tenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

« Je me demande quelle sera sa nouvelle lubie au vieux, lança Draco en fixant le feu. Après le bal de la saint Valentin, il va faire quoi ? Qu'est ce qui peut être pire qu'une soirée dans la Grande Salle décorée pour la circonstance, d'horribles cœurs rouges ?

- Une soirée dans la Grande Salle décorée d'horribles bites roses, répondit Blaise en souriant.

- Tu es un vrai porc, constata Ron en éclatant de rire alors que Hermione lui pinçait le bras. Mais tu es un porc qui n'a pas tort. Il y a pire quand même. Imaginez une soirée complète en compagnie de Rogue !

- Foutez lui la paix, plaida froidement Draco. Il vaut bien mieux que toute ta clique de Gryffondor réunie. Le pire pour moi est une soirée complète dans votre salle Commune ! Le rouge et or, ça me donne la nausée.

- Calme toi _Angélus_, lança Ron avec un grand sourire satisfait. Votre Salle Commune est ignoble et on gèle là bas.

- Ouais, ça ne semblait pas trop vous poser de problème quand vous vous êtes tapé l'incruste à Noël.

- Nous n'y sommes pas allé à Noël, affirma Hermione.

- Toi non, » répondit Draco avec un sourire franchement amusé alors que son étreinte se resserrait autour de la taille de Harry. « Bien que je soies pratiquement persuadé que c'est toi qui as fabriqué le Polynectar.

- Le Pol…, articula difficilement Harry en tournant la tête de façon à le regarder. Quel Polynectar ? »

Il savait parfaitement de quel Polynectar il s'agissait mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer que pendant toute leur conversation Draco savait à qui il avait affaire, alors qu'ils étaient en deuxième année et qu'ils cherchaient à savoir si Draco était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

« Excusez moi de détruire vos belles illusions mais vous êtes lamentables en tant qu'acteurs. Dès le début, quand on a croisé ton frère Peter, j'ai su que c'était vous.

- C'est Percy, rectifia Harry.

- Peu importe, lança Draco en éclatant de rire. Vous faisiez de piètres Crabbe et Goyle. Franchement, j'ai été tenté de vous laisser croire que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard mais finalement, je vous ai dit ce que je savais, c'est-à-dire rien. Mais quel pied d'insulter les Weasley et Granger à ma guise, sans que vous puissiez dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu savais ! Mais comment ? Demanda Harry.

- Hello ? J'ai été élevé chez les Malfoy !

- Ouais, ses parents le gavaient de Polynectar quand il était petit, intervint Blaise. Ils en mettaient pratiquement dans chaque biberon, parce qu'il était tellement laid.

- Il n'a pas changé, remarqua Ron.

- Pour ta gouverne, moi, je ne ressemble pas à ce…qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? Interrogea Draco en montrant du doigt Pattenrond.

- C'est un chat, quelle question ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Quand on voit sa tête, on est en droit de se demander si ce n'est pas le petit dernier des Weaslaids, » déclara Draco en fixant le chat.

Ron préféra garder le silence, conscient que, pour cette fois, il avait perdu leur partie de joute verbale. Draco paraissait perdu dans la contemplation du chat, totalement déconnecté de la conversation entre Blaise, Harry et Neville. Hermione observait le Prince des Serpentard avec attention.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien, il était déjà moche quand Herm l'a acheté, répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi fixe-t-il la cheminée de cette façon ? On dirait qu'il attend quelqu'un.

- Il fait souvent ça depuis…depuis la mort de Sirius Black, lança Hermione. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux et Sirius avait pour habitude de nous parler par la cheminée.

- Hum, c'est étrange… »

Draco se perdit à nouveau dans ses réflexions, intrigué.

« Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? Interrogea Harry.

- Vous êtes vraiment certains que Black est mort ? Questionna Draco en retour.

- Nous l'avons vu passer à travers l'arche, intervint Neville.

- Tiens, il parle lui ? Ironisa Draco. Ne me prenez pas pour un fou mais je crois que ce…machin - enfin si tu me dis que c'est un chat, je te crois – je crois donc que ce chat attend le retour de Sirius Black, ce qui me pousse à me demander s'il ne serait pas vivant. »

Harry se releva d'un bond, le corps tendu, les dents serrées. Il ne vit pas le regard intense que Pattenrond avait posé sur Draco.

« Mon parrain est mort, alors tu fermes ta gueule. Qui es tu pour jouer les voyantes ? Siffla-t-il en Fourchelang, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne suis personne, Potter, » répondit il dans le même langage.

Il se leva à son tour et il se posta devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la salle des Gryffondor.

« Ouvre, mocheté, » ordonna-t-il au portait.

Il sortit en trombes et il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les cachots. Alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Deux bras le retinrent de tomber et il leva la tête. Le professeur Rogue scrutait son visage avec attention, le tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Se rendant compte de leur position équivoque, il le lâcha.

« Il y a un problème, Draco ?

- Aucun…professeur, puis je m'entretenir avec vous ? En privé ? »

Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent dans ses appartements. Le professeur leur servit un verre de gin, relevé de jus de citron et il s'installa sur le canapé. Draco s'assit avec désinvolture sur la table, geste que Sirius aurait pu faire et qui provoqua l'émoi du professeur Rogue.

« Professeur, comment vont les choses entre le Loup Garou et vous ?

- C'est une question indiscrète. Avant toutes choses, Draco, je voudrais que tu redoubles de vigilance et que tu évites de parler à trop de monde. Le directeur, les professeurs et moi-même essayons de trouver qui est l'espion de Voldemort au sein de l'école mais, pour l'instant, il est très discret alors je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

- C'est gentil de votre part. Alors, vous et il Lupo ?

- J'ai tout arrêté en début de soirée, avoua le professeur. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai l'impression d'être infidèle à Sirius. Mon dieu comme tu me fais penser à lui ! Comment vont les choses avec Potter ?

- Merveilleusement bien. Nous venons de nous disputer à cause de Black justement. Severus, comment réagiriez vous si je vous disais que j'ai le pressentiment qu'il est vivant ?

- Je ne te croirais pas.

- Et si j'essayais de prouver qu'il est vivant, m'aideriez vous ?

- Si ça peut t'empêcher de te mettre dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, oui.

_Par Merlin, _pensa Rogue, _ce gamin n'a aucune idée de son pouvoir de séduction. _

- C'est son sang qui coule dans mes veines, poursuivit Draco en allumant une cigarette. Or, il existe une cérémonie de rapprochement, comme celle que Voldemort a utilisé pour que mon aura physique, la projection de mon corps et mon esprit, se retrouve avec lui, à des kilomètres du cours de l'autre demi géant. »

A cette évocation, le professeur Rogue sentit un frisson d'horreur parcourir son échine, revoyant devant lui le corps malmené, ensanglanté de son élève.

« C'est de la magie noire, Draco. C'est hors de question. Et puis tu as besoin de l'essence de Sirius Black et tu ne l'as pas. Tu n'as que son sang.

- Ok mais je ne compte pas l'avoir physiquement présent et palpable, comme je l'étais avec Voldemort. Je veux juste savoir s'il est vivant et lui, nous dira comment le sortir de là. Je sais que je suis capable de le faire, avec ou sans vous. Mais je préfèrerais que vous supervisiez les opérations. Imaginez le cadeau que ce serait pour vous et pour Harry si Sirius Black était en vie.

- Tu aimes Potter au point de faire de la magie noire au sein de l'école ?

- Vous savez, Severus. Pour moi l'amour ne se dit pas, il se prouve. Toute ma vie, j'ai été obligé de dire je t'aime pour ne pas recevoir de coups ou de sortilèges. C'était, ma foi, assez déplaisant, ironisa Draco. Cette expression n'a aucun sens dans ma bouche. Je veux être libre de ressentir l'amour et de ne pas avoir à l'exprimer. Je pense donc que la plus belle preuve de ce que je ressens pour Harry serait de lui rendre l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde.

- Draco, TU es l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde, rectifia Rogue, ça se voit dans sa façon de te regarder. Je t'aiderai à trouver la bonne formule pour entrer en contact avec lui mais je ne suis pas certain que cela va fonctionner. J'aimerais de tout mon cœur que ça marche, je t'assure.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'au moment où, aidé par l'alcool, Draco descende de la table et qu'il vienne chevaucher les genoux de son professeur. Le corps de Rogue se raidit et il prit Draco par les épaules pour le repousser.

« Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que vous avez envie de moi et que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec Sirius Black ce soir. Je le vois dans vos yeux. »

Il se pencha et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rogue, qui répondit avec violence à ce baiser. Immédiatement, il lui fit ouvrir la bouche et il fit pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur, afin de caresser celle du jeune homme. Il remonta les hanches afin de coller son érection contre celle de Draco. Toute sa vie, il avait manqué d'affection. Etait ce vraiment mal de se laisser aller, rien qu'une fois, à goûter la douceur de Draco ? Il était tellement tentant, tellement habile de ses lèvres. Cette nuit, Severus Rogue ne désirait qu'une chose : se perdre dans ce corps parfait, serré contre lui.

_C'est ton élève_, hurla sa conscience. _Il n'a jamais eu envie de toi, il est ivre, alors ne profite pas de la situation._

Il repoussa l'Héritier avec plus de force et Draco lui lança un regard froid, clairement surpris qu'on lui résiste.

« Draco, tu es triste à cause de ta dispute avec Potter et tu as besoin de savoir qu'on veut de toi ailleurs, mais cela ne résoudra rien. Au contraire, tu risques de le perdre.

- Il m'a parlé comme à un chien ce soir, avoua Draco en allumant une cigarette et en se levant. Il me jure qu'il m'aime, et il me parle comme à une sous merde…allez comprendre. Quelquefois, je me dis qu'Angelina Johnson me manque. Désolé, à plus. »

Il quitta l'appartement de son professeur sans même se retourner. Il entra dans la salle Commune des Serpentard et il se figea en voyant Harry, endormi sur le canapé en cuir. Draco se rendit dans la salle de bains et il se doucha. Puis il se lava les dents, désireux de faire disparaître le goût des lèvres de Rogue et de l'alcool. Qu'avait il fait ? Et surtout, comment avait il pu faire une chose pareille alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à Harry ?

Il fit léviter le corps inerte du Gryffondor et il le déposa sur son lit. Aussitôt, Harry ouvrit les yeux et il tira Draco contre lui. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait puis il s'excusa. Draco plongea son regard gris troublé par l'alcool et il baissa les yeux.

« J'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, dit il d'une voix cassée. Je suis désolé, même si c'est de ta faute. Quand j'ai mal, je fais n'importe quoi et tu m'as fait mal ce soir. Vraiment mal. Pardon. »

Harry le fixa intensément. Une étincelle de douleur et de jalousie dansait dans son regard mais il se contenta de prendre Draco contre lui et de caresser ses cheveux.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, prévint il. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse te toucher. Je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est, sinon je commettrai un meurtre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça, vraiment, mais ne laisse plus jamais traîner tes lèvres ailleurs que sur les miennes. Tu es à moi.

- Putain de licorne, marmonna Draco en relevant les couvertures sur eux.

- Putain d'ange imbibé d'alcool, » rétorqua Harry.

O

Le reste du mois se déroula dans les effusions de tendresse et de passion. Draco conservait ses cotés sarcastiques et froids mais il communiquait plus facilement avec Harry. Il cherchait toujours le moyen d'entrer en relation avec Sirius mais il se gardait bien d'en parler. De leur coté, Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue désespéraient de trouver l'équivalent légal de la cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs. Quant à l'espion de Voldemort, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de son identité.

Harry progressait de jours en jours et, bientôt, il fut capable de se transformer pendant quelques secondes. Pour le féliciter, Draco accepta de se rendre au bal de la Saint Valentin, sans faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

« C'est mignon ces cœurs de partout, » lança-t-il en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Ron et Blaise éclatèrent de rire et ils durent se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Draco prit le parti de réagir comme un homme et il leur tira la langue. Harry lui prit la main et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. La moitié des élèves cessèrent toute activité pour les regarder avec curiosité. Les mâchoires de Harry et Hermione manquèrent de se décrocher de stupeur lorsqu'ils virent le Prince des Sangs Purs, magnifique dans sa robe vert sombre, se mettre à onduler des hanches avec classe et volupté en chantant « we want the funk ».

« Tu connais cette chanson Moldue ? » Interrogea Hermione.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se tourner vers Angelina qui, elle aussi, chantait les paroles. Il lui fit signe de les rejoindre et ils dansèrent tous ensemble. Draco et la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch semblaient très proches et ils partageaient quelque chose dont Harry était exclus. C'était elle, il le savait. C'était elle que Draco avait embrassée. Ses poings se serrèrent et il eut un mal fou à retenir les remarques acerbes qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Au moment où il allait parler, le professeur Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Si j'étais vous, Potter, je n'en ferais rien. Ne gâchez pas les précieux instants que vous passez avec lui. Tout peut finir demain. L'un de vous peut se faire tuer par Voldemort. A choisir, je préfèrerais que ce soit vous, bien entendu. »

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir la vie sans Draco et il ne voulait pas que le souvenir qu'il ait de lui soit celui d'un fou furieux jaloux. Il attendit patiemment que la musique s'arrête avant d'aller étreindre Draco.

« J'ai eu tort de vouloir venir à cette soirée idiote, murmura Harry à son oreille, en réponse à la question qu'il avait lue dans les yeux gris de son aimé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

- Harry, nous sommes ensemble, remarqua Draco en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Je pensais que cette soirée était importante pour toi. »

Harry prit sa main et il l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle. Draco suivit en silence alors que le Gryffondor prenait les escaliers. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant la Salle sur Demande. Ils savaient qu'ils trouveraient leur loft en entrant mais ils n'imaginaient pas qu'ils seraient accueillis par des dizaines de bougies suspendues au plafond, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère intime et douce. Draco tira sur la robe bordeaux de Harry.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il capta l'attention du Gryffondor.

- Je veux te faire l'amour, Draco. T'aimer cette nuit comme si demain n'existait pas. »

Draco vint effleurer ses lèvres et il fit lentement tomber un à un les vêtements de Harry. Il cessa de l'effeuiller lorsqu'il se retrouva en boxer. Puis il plongea la main dans sa poche.

« Je dois t'offrir ton cadeau, c'est la coutume non ? » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Harry hocha la tête et il sentit la main de Draco se poser à plat sur le bas de son dos. Aussitôt, des légers picotements apparurent sous la main chaude. Draco entraîna ensuite Harry devant le miroir et il lui montra l'endroit qu'il avait touché. Le Gryffondor eut le souffle coupé. Un magnifique lion doré était tatoué dans le bas de son dos.

« C'est bien celui que tu voulais, à l'endroit où tu le voulais ? Questionna Draco, en admiration devant ce tatouage qui ressortait sur la peau lisse et bronzée.

- C'est exactement ça, murmura Harry en l'embrassant passionnément. Merci.

- Il est magique, tu peux donc l'enlever s'il ne te plait pas.

- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? J'ai lu que les tatouages magiques étaient rarissimes.

- Ils le sont, petit Saint, répondit Draco en souriant. Je sais que le lion doré représente ta famille d'adoption et que c'est un symbole important pour toi, alors j'ai défoncé quelques portes. »

Harry le porta sur le lit et il l'effeuilla à son tour. Puis il sortit un paquet que Draco ouvrit avec avidité. Il resta sans voix devant le large anneau en or blanc, à l'intérieur duquel étaient gravés les mots « je t'aime ». Draco ôta l'anneau gravé du sceau des Malfoy, qu'il portait à l'auriculaire, et Harry glissa sa bague à la place. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement puis Draco fit descendre ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. »

Le cœur de Harry explosa et il lui fit l'amour avec toute la tendresse et la patience dont il était capable, refusant de se souvenir de la menace qui planait toujours sur eux.

O

O

Début mars, Harry s'apprêtait à se rendre seul à Pré au Lard. Il enfila un vieux jean et un pull à la hâte, puis il saisit son parapluie. Il courut à la bibliothèque où Draco était installé, une dizaine de livres de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étalés sur la table. Blaise tournait distraitement les pages d'un énorme livre.

Comme toujours, Harry fut sidéré de la grâce et de la sensualité qui émanaient du corps de Draco. Le fait de voir sa bague au doigt du Serpentard le comblait toujours autant, et l'inverse se vérifiait lorsque Draco se trouvait devant le tatouage de Harry.

« Alors c'est certain, tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa nuque.

- Je voudrais, je t'assure, mais je dois à tout prix me mettre à jour dans les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques si je ne veux pas être débordé en fin d'année. Je sais que Hagrid est ton ami, mais franchement, si j'ai choisi cette option, c'est parce que je pensais que Gobe Planche serait notre professeur cette année. Les cours de Hagrid sont incomplets.

- Tu as l'air d'être le seul de penser cela. Hagrid est un bon prof, plaida Harry. Regarde Blaise, il n'a pas besoin de rattraper ses cours.

- Harry, j'ai passé plusieurs nuits blanches à potasser des livres pour être à jour, intervint Blaise. Draco a raison, Hagrid n'est pas très pédagogue. Je t'assure que ses cours me donnent envie de retourner ma propre baguette contre moi.

- Tu vas me manquer, » murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco, ignorant les commentaires de Blaise.

Il embrassa la paume de la main de Draco et il prit la route de Pré au Lard, accompagné de Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Lee Jordan. Rapidement, Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent, ce que Harry comprit parfaitement. Les trois garçons se rendirent chez Mme Rosmerta pour boire une bierraubeurre et fuir la pluie. Ils discutaient de Quidditch avec fougue lorsque le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. Blaise et Lee se firent un clin d'œil entendu.

« Harry, on te laisse, on doit aller acheter des graines pour Hyppogriffes, c'est Hagrid qui nous en a demandé, lança Lee en souriant.

- Il nous faut aussi du foin pour les Sombrals, renchérit Blaise en tapant sur l'épaule de Draco alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Draco en les regardant partir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont exactement mais je sais ce qu'ils n'ont pas : du tact, répondit Harry en prenant la main de Draco. Alors finalement tu es venu ?

- Oui, j'en avais assez de la bibliothèque. Et puis, je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Tu sais que tu es très sexy sous cet éclairage ?

- Toi, tu es toujours sexy, remarqua Harry en embrassant la paume de sa main.

- Mon père va me tuer, lança Draco soudain très tendu.

- Je sais que tu détestes l'idée de le décevoir, de même que je sais que tu as du mal à gérer le fait d'avoir choisi le camp des forces du bien, parce que tu ne veux pas être confronté à lui. Mais Draco, il a fait son choix en connaissance de cause. Et toi aussi. Il ne peut pas régenter ta vie, tu n'es pas un pantin. Quant à tes choix en matière de mecs, ça pourrait être pire. Il me hait mais imagine si tu avais été avec Ron.

- Tu as raison, » admit Draco en souriant.

Ils burent leur bierraubeurre rapidement avant de sortir marcher sous la pluie, Harry abritant Draco sous son parapluie. Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire charmeur puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry. Maintenant. » Dit il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry le prit par la main et ils se rendirent à l'hôtel qu'ils fréquentaient souvent. Harry prit le beau visage de Draco entre ses mains et il l'embrassa avec douceur. Draco le poussa contre le mur et il arracha presque sa chemise. Harry poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son aimé sur son torse. Il remonta à ses lèvres qu'il prit avec une fougue proche de la violence.

Harry commença à déboutonner la chemise de Draco mais celui-ci semblait si pressé qu'il fit sauter les boutons. L'idée que Draco ait envie de lui à ce point excitait Harry qui répondait sauvagement aux assauts du blond. Très vite, ils furent nus, tremblants de désir. Harry descendit entre les jambes de Draco et il prit son érection dans sa bouche. Draco donna de grands coups de reins et Harry dû lui tenir les hanches pour freiner ses ardeurs.

« Laisse tomber les préliminaires, haleta Draco, je veux que tu me prennes. »

Harry recula un peu et Draco se mit à genoux sur le lit. Harry se positionna derrière lui et il lubrifia un doigt qu'il fit entrer lentement en lui. Draco gémit et, lorsqu'il supporta les trois doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui, Harry les retira pour le pénétrer avec douceur. Draco se mit à bouger les reins de manière violente, pour mieux sentir Harry en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi sauvage et Harry se laissa emporter par la vision excitante de sa nuque et de son dos qui se recouvraient d'une légère pellicule de sueur, lui donnant l'impression qu'il scintillait. Il était beau. Il était unique et, visiblement, prêt à donner libre cours à ses fantasmes. Harry le prit par les épaules et il le fit descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le visage sur l'oreiller. Il poussa plus profondément en lui et Draco cria de plaisir.

« Plus fort, supplia Draco en caressant sa propre érection.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, haleta Harry.

- Tu ne me feras pas mal. »

Harry augmenta l'intensité de ses mouvements et Draco cria de plus en plus fort à chaque fois que Harry frappait sa prostate. Ils ne faisaient qu'un d'une manière presque animale, et Harry ne tarda pas à sentir l'anneau de muscle se contracter autour de son membre. Ils se libérèrent presque au même moment, dans un râle rauque.

Harry s'allongea sur le dos, essoufflé et repus.

« Je t'aime, dit il en prenant Draco contre lui.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il venait d'entendre la phrase dont il n'osait que rêver. Il ne pouvait le croire. Il serra Draco plus fort contre lui. Le blond l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir se doucher. En sortant, il entoura sa taille d'une serviette et il alluma une cigarette.

« Décidément, tu es en train de devenir accro à la clope, mon cœur, » remarqua Harry en se dirigeant vers la douche.

Il laissa l'eau couler longuement sur lui, savourant encore le son de la voix de Draco lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce magnifique « je t'aime. » Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bains, il passa un boxer. Draco était assis sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Harry l'observa avec tendresse lorsque soudain, un détail le surpris. Il ne savait pas que son tatouage était magique. Tout ce temps, il avait cru qu'il était indélébile mais en constatant la disparition du dragon sur la cheville de son aimé, il comprit qu'il était magique.

« Attention, ça commence, » susurra Draco.

Harry ne s'intéressa pas au commentaire de Draco, trop absorbé par cette cheville blanche. Un mot s'affichait dans sa tête, en lettres de feu et il ferma les yeux. C'était impossible.

_Polynectar._

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et un rictus mauvais l'accueillit. Il tendit la main en arrière pour saisir sa baguette mais elle demeura introuvable.

_Magie sans baguette._

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger car des liens serrés entourèrent ses poignets et les immobilisèrent derrière son dos.

« Allons, allons, Harry. Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton beau père ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy en s'amusant à lancer la baguette de Harry en l'air. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer. Je veux juste te faire passer un message de ma part et de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Comment avez-vous osé vous faire passer pour votre fils !

- Et toi, comment as-tu osé souiller mon fils ! Demanda Lucius en se levant et en le plaquant contre le mur, une main serrée sur sa gorge. Alors c'est comme ça que tu le baises, comme un chien ? Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ! Je t'interdis de le toucher. Et pour m'assurer que tu ne lui mettes plus la main dessus, je veux que tu te rappelles bien que tu as couché avec son père.

- Vous êtes complètement fous, vous et votre Maître ! Draco ne vous appartient pas !

- C'est là que tu fais erreur mon jeune ami. C'est mon fils et je refuse qu'il se compromette avec quelqu'un comme toi. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui, mais, comme tu n'as pas l'air de le comprendre, j'ai dû employer la manière forte. Et, bien entendu, il n'en saura rien, n'est ce pas, Harry.

- C'est la première chose que je lui raconterai, menaça Harry dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine.

- J'en doute. Comment crois tu que mon fils réagira quand il saura que tu lui cries ton amour alors que tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître ses baisers face à ceux d'un inconnu ? A ton avis, _Harry_, comment réagira-t-il quand il saura que tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître son corps, ni l'odeur de sa peau. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de tatouage, il n'avait pas non plus la même eau de toilette. Tu es un gendre lamentable mon petit Harry. »

_Il ne portait pas non plus la bague_, songea Harry en tremblant de rage et de honte.

« Alors ce sont là vos méthodes ? Interrogea-t-il à haute voix. Coucher avec moi pour m'empêcher de revoir votre fils. Vous voulez m'en dégoûter, c'est ça. Vous êtes pitoyable. Vous vous prostituez pour votre putain de Maître ! »

Le poing de Lucius percuta son estomac avec force et Harry eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'il refoula tant bien que mal. Lucius rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière et il éclata de rire.

« Te rends tu compte qu'on a couché ensemble, _mon cœur_ ? Sais tu ce qui va arriver si tu dis un mot de ce qui s'est passé à mon fils ? Il va être dévasté, et il va t'en vouloir à mort surtout. Tu sais qu'il a son petit caractère et qu'il déteste qu'on blesse sa fierté, et là, coucher avec son père sans se douter que ce n'est pas Draco, ça fait vraiment très mal à la fierté. Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire mal, n'est ce pas, Harry ? Trêve de bavardages, tu m'ennuies à présent. Tiens toi éloigné de Draco et n'oublies pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te surveille. »

Il détacha magiquement les liens de Harry et il transplana jusqu'au manoir Malfoy. Harry resta un long moment hébété, persuadé qu'il était en train de cauchemarder.

Puis il sortit de sa torpeur et il prit la carte du Maraudeur dans la poche de sa veste. C'était une blague, une mauvaise blague.

Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur battait la chamade. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il avait une boule au fond de la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer.

La carte du Maraudeur lui indiqua que Draco se trouvait seul à la bibliothèque.

Les jambes de Harry refusèrent d'en savoir plus et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment avait il pu se laisser berner de la sorte ? Comment n'avait il pas compris plus tôt qu'il n'avait pas affaire à Draco ?

« Draco. » Murmura-t-il avec angoisse, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il prononçait ce prénom.

Il se releva, s'habilla à la hâte et il sortit en essayant de garder les épaules droites et la tête haute. Jamais il ne pourrait parler de cette journée à Draco car Lucius Malfoy avait raison sur un point : Draco ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Comment pourrait il le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il avait une montagne à dissimuler ?

Pour sa défense, il pourrait dire qu'il avait cru qu'il était avec Draco. Il ne l'avait pas trompé.

Mais Draco n'acceptait pas d'être confondu dans la masse et, dans ce cas, Harry n'avait pas identifié les baisers de Lucius comme n'étant pas ceux de Draco.

Soudain, une pensée bien plus terrifiante que celle de se séparer de Draco lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait dit à Lucius que son fils avait fait son choix. Voldemort savait à présent que Draco ne le suivrait pas.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Draco était en danger et Harry ne pouvait pas l'en informer car il devrait alors lui parler de son erreur de discernement.

_Merde, j'ai couché avec le père de Draco_

L'idée était infâme. L'estomac de Harry protesta violemment et il dû respirer profondément pour ne pas vomir dans la rue.

A suivre…

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je suis un peu perplexe à son sujet alors si vous avez le temps de me faire part de vos remarques, ça serait bénéfique pour moi.

A bientôt ! Bizzzzzzz


	12. Hermione

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

**DISCLAIMER : **JK Rowling and co possèdent toujours les personnages, les droits sur les personnages, la vie de Sirius. Moi, je n'ai rien, à part la présente histoire.

**RATING : **R. Cette histoire met en scène des relations amoureuses homosexuelles alors si ça vous dérange, ayez s'il vous plait l'amabilité d'aller voir ailleurs si Bush y est. (4 more years !)

**Un grand merci à Lemoncurd pour ses corrections ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, ffnet a eu un bug et je n'ai pas pu mettre mon chapitre en ligne.**

**RAR : Ok, mes rar font trois kilomètres alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait dix kilomètres de chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Zanzan** : Je te remercie beaucoup. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur la perversité du truc, et je me demandais si je devais le mettre ou pas dans l'histoire, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis tant de temps à updater. Il me fallait quelque chose de fort pour que la haine de Harry envers Lucius soit sans limites, pour le bénéfice de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. A bientôt.

**Anagrammes** : Merci beaucoup à toi. J'espère que les gâteaux étaient bons et que la fin du chapitre n'était pas trop choquante (c'était la raison de mon retard, je me demandais si je devais vraiment l'écrire de cette manière.). A tout de suite. Lol. Bises.  
**Anagrammes 2** : Re ! Je vais bien et toi-même ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ? Les chats vont bien ? Sache que j'aime beaucoup tes reviews qui analysent les évènements et les personnages avec une grande justesse et c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. Je vais également aborder ta review de manière linéaire, lol.  
Non, ta remarque sur les lemons n'était pas confuse. Je pense avoir saisi le propos. J'ai, en effet, décrit leurs relations dans les deux fics de manière assez douce, parce que je pense que ça leur correspond assez bien. En particulier dans le début d'une relation, ils restent sages dirais je lol. Je ne pense pas qu'on avoue tout de suite ses fantasmes à l'autre.  
Pour l'histoire avec Lucius, j'ai délibérément changé sa façon de faire afin qu'on sente que ça ne ressemblait pas à Draco. Tu as vu juste avec sa façon d'avancer les hanches alors que dans le lemon du début, je précise justement que Draco ne veut pas faire ça. J'ai aussi abordé le thème du polynectar plus avant, et l'explication de Draco sur son refus de dire « je t'aime ». Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait un trop grand effet de surprise parce que c'est quand même beurk ! Avec Lucius ! Je me choque moi-même ! Je pense que tu comprendras assez vite dans ce nouveau chapitre, pourquoi j'ai intégré cet évènement à l'histoire. Là je dois dire que je vais peut être un tout petit peu jouer avec vos nerfs de lecteurs (à moins que vous l'ayez vu venir, ou que je l'aie mal écrit lol) et je m'en excuse par avance. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penseras, mais à mon avis, ce chapitre 12 est l'un des plus importants de l'histoire alors je croise les doigts pour ne pas tout ruiner en m'exprimant n'importe comment et en amenant mal les choses.  
Et désolée pour tes fesses sensibles lors du lemon OO Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison. A ce moment là, ils sont dans une bulle et ils sont seuls au monde. Je crois que l'idée qu'il neige dehors vient accentuer cette impression car les sons doivent leur arriver de manière étouffée.  
Il est vrai que le caractère de Draco est très changeant et qu'il y a une réelle dualité en lui, comme il y a toujours un conflit entre violence et douceur chez Harry. 100 d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Draco soit vraiment, mais alors vraiment beau…miaou too. Lol. C'est avec le masque que Draco se définit le mieux, je pense. Il peut être soit très froid, soit presque chaleureux, tout dépend s'il tombe le masque ou non. Tu es dans le vrai avec ses deux noms qui illustrent chacun une de ses facettes et on en apprendra un peu plus sur l'origine de ces prénoms dans ce chapitre.  
Harry dans cette fic, c'est mister right, il est d'une patience d'ange. Quant à Sirius, je l'adore et je ne planifiais pas de le faire revenir mais ça c'est imposé à moi. Je ne pouvais pas finir cette fic en écrivant « Sirius est mort ».  
Je te remercie infiniment pour le temps que tu passes avec moi sur cette fic et je te dis à bientôt. Bizzz  
**Anagrammes 3 et 4** : Lol, tu m'as fait exploser le compteur de reviews, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien du tout. Il ne faut pas t'excuser pour ça. j'ai trouvé ça plutôt marrant d'ouvrir un mail et de te retrouver. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais de mauvaise compagnie. -  
On sent que je n'aime pas Cho dans mes écrits ? lol.  
C'est clair, plus les matous sont gros, plus ils sont jolis (rassure moi, tu es comme moi, à voir une grosse panthère noire et à dire « chaton.» ? On s'est beaucoup moqué de moi lol) Je suis contente que tu aies compris que Draco n'aies pas envie de ressembler à sa forme d'animagus. Il est vrai que Draco est un personnage entier, qui supporte mal l'idée de trahison, alors ça risque en effet de ch...pour un matricule.  
Harry se lâche en effet un peu plus, il est plus en confiance et le fait d'être avec Draco le rend plus serein. Bon, on est d'accord, après le coup de Lucius, je doute que Harry soit champion de sérénité. Pour le happy end, il y a des chances que ce soit le cas. Il n'y aura peut être pas de cérémonie de mariage au cours de laquelle Dumbledore jouera du violon pendant qu'une pluie de roses s'abattra sur eux mais ça ne finira pas mal.  
Pour leur réaction face au problème Lucius, je te laisse lire ce chapitre et découvrir ce qu'il en est. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas raté car c'est un des plus importants. Bizoux !  
**Anagrammes 5** : Tu as, encore une fois, réussi à lire entre les lignes ! Draco a, en effet, failli dire à Harry qu'il l'aimait, mais il s'est retrouvé bloqué pour les raisons qu'on connaît. D'ailleurs, dans le chapitre 8, quant Harry dort et qu'il rêve de Draco, le blond lui dit également ce genre de chose dans son rêve. Bravo à toi. Bisoux  
**Anagrammes6 et 7** : L'update c'est pour tout de suite…me voici transformée en dealeuse de fic lol. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai dû réécrire certains passages qui ne me plaisaient pas (notamment celui avec Remus et une bonne partie de celui avec Hermione). Au moment où je te réponds, j'ai presque terminé et je pense finir dans la journée afin de me mettre à Trauma. Wow, tu es la trois centième revieweuse : je te dois un cadeau lol.

**Onarluca** : Je te remercie de me rassurer. J'avais très peur d'aller trop loin avec la fin du chapitre 11 mais il fallait que Harry déteste plus encore Lucius. Pourquoi ? La réponse est immédiate, je ne vais pas être sadique. A mon tour de te rassurer : cet évènement ne séparera pas Harry et Draco. J'espère que ce chapitre t'en dira plus. Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Hello ! Je vous remercie pour votre review qui m'a fait délirer (à des moments, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Blaise, en particulier lorsque vous vouliez ouvrir Lucius et lui faire bouffer son propre foie lol). Je sais que cette fin de chapitre était horrible, elle est la raison de mon retard à updater mes fics car je me demandais si je devais vraiment faire finir ce chapitre de cette manière. Il fallait que Harry ait une raison de plus de haïr Lucius, pour le chapitre 12.  
Je suis très fière de vous car vous n'avez pas croqué vos petits doigts. J'applaudis. Je m'en voudrais si vous vous faisiez mal à cause de mon inspiration bizarre sur ce chapitre. Votre nouvelle mission pour le chapitre 12 : pareil, pas de mâchouillement de petit doigt. Non, non, je ne vous dirai pas ce que je fais avec un de mes doigts (c'est mon meilleur ami lol), c'est la honte intersidérale !  
J'hallucine sur ce que vous m'avez raconté sur le membre du parlement d'Afrique du Sud. Je n'étais pas au courant. Je file relire tous les HP en espérant y trouver des formules cachées, parce que Avada Kedavra, ça ne marche pas, j'ai déjà essayé lol. Ça me fait penser à un article que j'ai lu sur internet, dans lequel les ultras chrétiens appelaient les parents à tenir leurs enfants éloignés de HP car tout dans le livre représentait le diable. Sirius Black était le diable. Les numéros correspondant aux anniversaires de Harry étaient les numéros du diable etc…j'hésite entre rire ou pleurer devant tant de crétinisme.  
Je suis contente que les lemons vous aient plu. Et non, vous ne passez pas pour des débiles ! C'est moi qui me suis mal exprimée dans le chapitre 10.  
Vous avez mis le doigt (tiens, encore une histoire de doigt ! -) sur un point intéressant, vous êtes très perspicaces. Que ferait Draco pour se venger ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.  
Je suis, moi aussi fascinée par les tigres blancs et je voulais un animal fascinant pour Draco, mais c'est clair qu'en bon petit Sang Pur, il ne pouvait pas être trop content…et puis lui, il voulait la licorne lol.  
NB : La chose craint.  
J'ai essayé de donner à Blaise des répliques moins bof bof pour la Saint Valentin mais, impossible, il n'y avait que celle là que je retenais pour lui. Je pense qu'il y a une raison à son coté obsédé, c'est la frustration sexuelle. Lol. Réponse dans ce chapitre. (oui, une grande partie des réponses se trouve dans ce chapitre…il faut bien approcher de la fin un jour OO)  
Bah, Rogue aussi est frustré sexuellement, le pauvre. Et puis il veut aider Draco à retrouver Sirius, c'est plutôt gentil non ?  
Comment Lucius ose-t-il faire ça à son fils et à Harry ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! ptdr. Non mais en fait, c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour lui puisqu'il ne peut pas refuser un ordre de Voldemort. Il pourrait mais il n'est pas très courageux.  
Je ne savais pas que la porte de JKR s'était ENFIN ouverte (j'ai abandonné au bout d'un moment). Je suis curieuse de savoir quels sont les indices sur le prochain tome mais, en même temps, je veux le lire sans la moindre idée préconçue.  
Vous verrez bientôt la réaction de Draco, en attendant, je vous remercie encore, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi et j'avais peur de vous choquer avec la fin du chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas. Big kisses. A bientôt !

**Clôtho** : Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis. Il est vrai que j'ai longuement hésité à écrire cette fin de chapitre (d'où mon retard à updater) mais il fallait que je trouve un évènement qui fasse monter en flèche la haine de Harry envers Lucius. C'est le coté abus sexuel qui m'ennuyait mais je n'ai pas pu renoncer à cette idée. La suite ne sera pas aussi terrible qu'il y parait. Vraiment pas.  
Pour l'instant, Harry est obsédé par la peur de perdre Draco, il ne réalise pas pleinement ce qui lui est arrivé. Il va choisir de garder le silence mais, pour combien de temps ? Nous savons que Draco est champion dans l'art de faire communiquer Harry, quand il accepte de mettre sa fierté de coté. Je vais tenter d'écrire rapidement la suite, histoire de ne pas te laisser sur une note trop négative. Ce nouveau chapitre sera, selon moi, assez dense, un peu noir mais, en même temps, il donne toutes les cartes à Harry pour que les choses changent. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Grosses bizes et à bientôt !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review, je comprends ton trouble sur ce chapitre 11. J'ai longuement hésité avant de l'écrire car j'avais peur qu'il soit trop choquant. J'ai pensé à faire réaliser Harry avant qu'il ne couche réellement avec Lucius mais ça n'aurait pas été pour la suite, en particulier pour ce nouveau chapitre. Il faut que Harry le déteste de tout son corps. Le gros point d'interrogation reste la réaction de Draco s'il l'apprend. Mais Harry ne semble pas parti pour le lui dire. Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite car ça m'ennuie de vous laisser sur cette impression d'horreur. Gros bisoux et à bientôt !

**Melhuiwen** : Bonjour et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu te soies remise de ta crève et que tu soies prête à reprendre les cours. Pour ma part, je vais bien, sauf que je stressais horriblement à cause de cette fin de chapitre, tu t'en doutes. Il fallait que Harry haïsse Lucius de tout son être et, après ça, je crois que c'est bien parti. Je sais que ça a l'air très mal parti mais cette fic connaîtra pourtant un happy ending (on laisse tomber les violons, les fleurs blanches et les promesses d'amour éternelles quand même, mais il est hors de question que je continue à donner dans la torture de mes deux chéris – juste une fois et après j'arrête lol).  
J'aimerais bien pouvoir tout résoudre d'un coup de baguette magique, ça voudrait dire que je n'ai pas à m'embêter à tout taper pendant des heures lol. Je pense que tu seras un peu surprise par la tournure que prend ce douzième chapitre et que tu comprendras mieux où je veux en venir depuis quelque temps.  
En ce qui concerne Sirius, je ne suis pas certaine de trop entrer dans les détails car communiquer avec lui puis, le faire revenir, c'est déjà toute une fic à écrire. Je vais mener cette histoire quelque part, mais elle sera très secondaire.  
J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Je te fais de grosses bises. A bientôt et merci encore.

**Gaelle Griffondor** : Merci beaucoup !

**Mifibou** : Bonsoir et merci beaucoup à toi. J'étais très inquiète pour cette fin de chapitre et j'ai trouvé ton message très rassurant. C'est à mon tour de te rassurer, j'aime également les histoires qui finissent bien sur une note d'espoir. Le « no future » ce n'est pas mon truc.  
Ce nouveau chapitre ne va pas être très drôle, tu as vu juste, mais il est plein d'espoir de renouveau. Harry se retrouvera avec toutes les cartes en mains pour changer le cours des choses. En tous cas, c'est ainsi que je veux l'écrire au moment où je t'écris. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Lemoncurd** : Hello you ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, ton avis était important pour moi. C'est exactement pour l'histoire avec Lucius que je m'interrogeais. Mais comme il fallait vraiment que Harry le déteste plus encore que Voldemort, pour le coup, c'est gagné. Je suis également contente que le lemon t'ait plu, tu me connais, je l'ai trouvé pire que tous ceux que j'avais écrit avant lol. J'adore le petit coté candide de Harry dans ce moment du lemon aussi. Cette façon de faire faire à Draco tout ce qu'il veut.  
Pour la remarque de Blaise à propos de la pire chose dans la Grande Salle, je dois dire que je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le personnage, intelligent et d'une logique implacable. Quoi répondre à ça lol.  
Il est clair que la petite tromperie de Draco est assez dérangeante mais, comme tu le dis, ça va avec le personnage. Il s'attendait à une réaction de rejet de la part de Harry alors, comme il a réagi de manière très zen (et là je dis « comment il fait ? »), Draco ne recommencera plus. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Sirius, je ne pense pas en faire une histoire détaillée. Ce sera juste un petit à coté, dans le second plan (sinon jamais cette fic n'aura de fin et on arrive bientôt aux tous derniers chapitres).  
Les agissements de Lucius ne vont pas aider à la bonne entente entre Harry et Draco mais, quoi dire ? Je pense que ce chapitre t'en dira beaucoup plus. A mon avis, tu vas être un peu surprise mais là, Harry aura toutes les cartes en mains pour devenir plus grand et plus fort.  
J'espère en tous cas qu'il sera à la hauteur. Encore merci à toi et gros bisoux. A bientôt !

**Shunrya** : Salut toi ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Ta review m'a doublement fait plaisir. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle venait de toi. Et puis parce qu'elle comportait le petit mot de Mel-Imoen (c'est amusant, je pensais à elle ce matin et j'espérais qu'elle allait bien car ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas de news d'elle – ne serait ce qu'à travers le « Début après la Fin ».) Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien et dis lui qu'elle nous manque avec ses écrits splendides.  
Passons à toi. Je te vois souvent connectée sur Msn mais je n'ose jamais venir te déranger. Mais le cœur y est. Que tu n'aies pas reviewé le chapitre précédent n'est pas important car ce n'est pas une obligation, même si je craignais que l'histoire te lasse. En attendant, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi.  
Passons maintenant au chapitre 11. Tu as bien fait de trouver étrange le fait que Draco dise soudain « je t'aime » à Harry. C'était en effet la petite clé que je donnais pour qu'on comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui (en plus de la piste lors de la discussion, au cours de laquelle Draco parle du Polynectar en rappelant dans quelle famille il a été élevé.) Je trouvais l'idée un peu choquante donc c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu que se soit une surprise. Je voulais vraiment que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de monstrueux. En tant que fan de Lucius Malfoy, je ne peux pas le décrire comme complètement vil. Il fait passer le message à Harry de sa part et de celle de Voldemort. On peut donc se dire que le lézard n'est pas étranger à cet évènement.  
En ce qui concerne la relation entre Harry et Draco, je dirais que Draco fait monter Harry à son niveau en l'acceptant comme boyfriend officiel. Il donne une confiance nouvelle à Harry et, paradoxalement, il perd un peu la sienne. Il sent qu'il s'attache trop. Quant à sa réaction de douleur, elle était prévisible quand on voit la fierté du personnage. Et avec quelqu'un que Harry déteste en plus. On remarquera cependant sa réaction surprenante lorsque Harry lui dit « tu es à moi » …il ne réagit pas. Pas de scandale, pas de fierté qui s'affole. Il accepte.  
Pour Trauma, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais cette fin de chapitre 11 m'a minée : je me demandais si je devais écrire ce passage avec Lucius. Je vais vite me remettre à l'écriture pour la fin du chapitre 5 de Trauma. Je te remercie encore vivement pour ton soutien et ta pertinence. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et qu'il saura te surprendre.  
Bonne continuation à toi. A bientôt !

**Tia** : Je comprends la tornade dans laquelle tu es emportée. L'année de maîtrise est toujours terrible alors je te remercie vraiment beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour me lire et me reviewer. Je vais aussi être pas mal prise par la préparation d'un concours alors, au final, nos emplois du temps vont être à peu près les mêmes (à savoir : pas le temps lol). J'aurai plus de libertés à partir de février, sauf si je vais à l'oral. En tout cas je suis curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ton projet. Au fait, tu prépares une maîtrise de quoi ?  
En ce qui concerne le chapitre 11, étrangement, il est un moteur pour une suite plus positive (je suis la seule à me comprendre à cet instant précis, lol). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, il donne un rôle important à Harry.  
Grosses bises et bon courage pour tes études.

**Emilie** : Merci à toi. J'avais peur que l'épisode avec Lucius soit trop choquant mais, visiblement, ça passe. Il est clair que la stabilité du couple est menacée mais n'est ce pas en surmontant les épreuves qu'on peut construire quelque chose de plus fort ? Le bonheur ne dure pas mais, d'autre bonheurs peuvent arriver également. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre clarifiera les choses sur la progression de l'histoire et qu'il te plaira.  
A bientôt. Bizzz

**Mimie** : Bonsoir et merci à toi de t'intéresser à cette fic. Je te rassure tout de suite, cette fic n'aura pas de fin tragique. Pour le coup de Lucius, je dois dire que je me suis longuement interrogée avant de l'écrire car c'est quand même assez choquant. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne le couple Harry/Draco, ils sont comme le yin et le yang : complémentaires. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre restera à la hauteur, il donne un bon nombre d'explications. Bonne lecture et à plus.

**Pimouss** : Merci pour ta review mais non, je ne veux pas te tuer. Je ne suis pas non plus sadique, j'avais juste besoin d'un évènement qui conduise Harry à haïr Lucius encore plus que Voldemort. Et on est d'accord, l'évènement est monstrueux, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire. J'ai lourdement pesé le pour et le contre avant d'intégrer cette partie dans l'histoire. Ce nouveau chapitre est moins dense en actions et Harry va comprendre un grand nombre de choses. J'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu me trouveras moins sadique A bientôt. Bisoux.

**Yuki-Chan** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton petit mot. Je comprends que tu soies refroidie par le chapitre 11 car il était horrible à écrire également. J'ai mis trois semaines à me décider pour savoir si j'écrivais la scène avec Lucius ou pas. Mais il fallait que Harry déteste Lucius plus que Voldemort alors, c'est vrai, il n'y a pas pire comme épreuve. Tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce nouveau chapitre. Maintenant, je pense que l'épreuve va les éloigner un tout petit peu pour mieux les rapprocher. Je n'en dis pas plus, tout est dans ce chapitre (enfin, j'espère que tout y sera car, comme d'habitude, je te réponds avant même de l'avoir écrit lol).  
Pour Sirius, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur le sujet car l'histoire touche à sa fin, mais oui, j'aimerais assez qu'il soit en vie avant que je termine la fic. Quant au pairing Sirius, les paris sont ouverts. -  
Je te laisse à présent lire la suite, elle est plus soft car elle laisse une place à l'espoir et au changement…enfin c'est mon avis. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Tête de Nœud** : Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je comprends ta réaction Si j'ai mis tant de temps à updater, c'est justement parce que je me demandais si j'allais mettre l'histoire avec Lucius. Finalement, en pesant le pour et le contre, je l'ai mise car elle est importante pour la suite et pour l'orientation des choix de Harry. Tu verras, j'explique un peu tout dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu malgré tout et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. A bientôt !

**Sylvia** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. A bientôt et bonne lecture. OO

**Alfa** : Je comprends, j'ai failli aussi en l'écrivant. Je me suis longuement demandé s'il fallait que j'intègre cette histoire avec Lucius mais je pense qu'elle a sa place, pour l'évolution de Harry et de ses sentiments. Désolée de t'avoir choqué.

**Phenixia8** : Moi, vache avec Harry ? Heu…ça se pourrait dans le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 11, en effet. Je te remercie beaucoup de me dire ce que tu en penses et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Si j'ai été dure avec Harry, c'est pour lui donner ensuite les pleins pouvoirs, l'évènement avec Lucius va agir comme un détonateur pour lui. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Lyrinn** : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et non, je ne trouve pas que tu débites des conneries. Il est vrai que donner son avis n'est pas obligatoire donc, surtout, ne soies pas horrifiée. Ça m'arrive aussi de lire et d'oublier complètement de donner mon avis. Mais il aurait été dommage que je manque ton message car il m'a rassuré sur l'orientation que je donne à mes fics, il m'a fait sourire, il m'a émue. Ma journée est éclairée, merci. Merci aussi de comprendre que, parfois, il me faut plus de temps pour écrire (cette fois ci, j'ai laissé tomber Trauma car je me torturais le cerveau pour savoir si j'écrirais ou non le passage monstrueux avec Lucius Malfoy. Donc, pour Trauma, je m'y remets dès ce soir, le chapitre est pratiquement terminé – et je suis stupide car, quand tu auras mon message, le chapitre 5 aura déjà été mis en ligne lol)  
J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite, personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre un peu plus clair que le précédent. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bizzzz. (ps ; j'adore ton pseudo)

**JohannaMalfoy** : Merci beaucoup Miss Malfoy. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et que tu m'aies donné ton avis. J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. A bientôt !

**Lexy-Kun** : Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne te trouvais pas lol. Alors déjà, j'aimerais dire un mot à ta conscience : « redis une seule fois que je n'en ai rien à faire de la vie de Lexy, je te donne à bouffer aux Détraqueurs. » Voilà qui est dit. Pour ton one shot, s'il est long, tu as raison de le découper. En plus, ça te permettra déjà de voir comment ta façon d'écrire est perçue et ça te donnera un peu de confiance pour ta longue fic. Je connais bien ce sentiment de « tout est prêt dans ma tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire » lol, je fonctionne exactement de la même façon. Pour ce que tu hésites à mettre dans ta fic, n'hésite pas à m'en parler sur Msn ou à m'envoyer un mail (il est sur je serais ravie de pouvoir te donner mon avis. Bref, je me tiens à ta disposition.  
Sinon, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le plaisir qu'on peut prendre à démonter les théories débiles des homophobes ou des racistes, quand ils sont du genre à ne pas trop savoir pourquoi ils le sont. Surtout les homophobes. Avec mon ex, on avait réussi à retourner la tête d'un type, jusqu'à le faire douter de son hétérosexualité. Là, ok, mais quand tu entends « le sida, c'est pas un mal pour tout le monde » (véridique !), je ne sais pas toi mais moi, j'ai envie de cogner, alors je ne parle même pas avec eux.  
En ce qui concerne la fic, je pense aussi qu'il y a une grande dualité dans le personnage de Draco (on la sent aussi dans l'œuvre de JKR, mais elle est moins marquée, forcément lol). Ta vision de Draco rejoint assez la mienne, surtout dans le domaine du cynisme (j'adore son cynisme…dans le livre 2, quand il surprend Colin en train de prendre Harry en photo, c'est un grand moment.)  
Pour l'idée que Draco ait veillé sur Harry, tu peux, bien entendu, l'exploiter à ta façon. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu en feras.  
Si tu pense que la relation entre les deux persos est crédible, j'en suis vraiment soulagée car c'est une chose qui me fait vraiment peur : les transformer en deux gentils niais avec des cœurs pleins les yeux. Lol. Pour le bracelet, tu as raison, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit sans dialogue préalable – de toutes façons tu es une fan du dialogue toi – la ferme, conscience. En disant que Harry avait vu la stratégie de Draco – provoquer une dispute pour éviter le dialogue – je voulais montrer qu'il connaissait Draco d'une manière plus profonde, qu'il connaissait à présent ses mécanismes de défense.  
Je suis contente que leur façon de faire l'amour t'ait plue, j'avais un peu peur de me répéter par rapport au chapitre précédent. Je voulais montrer que Draco n'était plus réticent à entendre les « je t'aime » de Harry et qu'il les aimait, même si lui n'arrivait pas à le dire. La conversation qui suit commençait dans le genre « confessions sur l'oreiller », ça m'a toujours beaucoup amusée. Ils se connaissent intimement, physiquement alors le psychique suit après ça.  
Dis donc toi, si tu es une piètre lectrice, alors je ne rêve que de piètres lecteurs car tu as toujours l'intelligence de lecture qui me plait beaucoup. Je te remercie encore beaucoup pour le temps que tu m'accordes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est…bizarre. Gros bisoux et à bientôt !

**Mel'Amarain** : J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau pseudo. Je suis contente que tu n'ait pas regretté l'attente et que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'avais d'énormes réserves sur l'épisode avec Lucius, j'ai vraiment pesé le pour et le contre avant de l'écrire.  
Harry s'en sortira-t-il ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, ou le suivant, comme d'hab lol. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry semble dans une impasse mais un évènement va tout chambouler et lui faire revoir ses priorités. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'ai horreur qu'on me raconte les histoires avant que je ne les lise alors je ne vais pas faire ce que je déteste. J'avais délibérément laissé quelques pistes pour que vous ne soyez pas totalement pris par surprise avec Lucius car vraiment, beurk ! Ça a commencé lors de la discussion dans la tour Gryffondor, quand Draco met sur le tapis le sujet du Polynectar et qu'il rappelle dans quelle famille il a été élevé. Ensuite, oui, j'ai décrit le faux Draco d'une manière très différente de ce qu'il est habituellement. Et, bien entendu, la déclaration qui tombe juste après que Draco ait expliqué à Rogue pourquoi il ne disait pas « je t'aime ». Et puis son coté violent alors qu'il n'aime pas souffrir.  
Bonjour à Aniel, la cohabitation entre vous semble un peu chaotique mais quel joli nom ! OO  
Je suis vraiment touchée que tu aies ressenti ce chapitre avec autant d'intensité et je te remercie pour le temps que tu accordes à cette fic. C'est bien, on fonctionne de la même façon pour écrire et, si l'inspiration ne vient pas pendant deux mois ? Et bien on n'écrit pas lol.  
Il est vrai que la chanson a pu influencer pas mal de monde pour l'histoire du bracelet. En fait, il faut la prendre et la replacer sur tous les « je » de début de phrase, que Draco ne finit jamais. C'était mon petit clin d'œil à cette chanson de Goldman. -  
Et laisse un peu tes ongles ! lol. Voldemort n'était pas actif dans le chapitre précédent ? Je vais dire que si, mais par procuration. Explication ? Au début de ce nouveau chapitre, comme d'hab. Je suis d'un prévisible ! C'est navrant lol. Sirius serait il en vie ? C'est possible, en effet. Je ne pense pas exploiter l'idée dans le détail mais je la mentionnerai quand même. Quant à Severus, je le trouve touchant dans les livres de JKR, il a un secret qui le rend amer, j'en suis persuadée. Alors je lui ai inventé une histoire avec Sirius, parce que ce Sirius, j'en suis folle. Ça me touche également que tu voies de la profondeur dans les personnages que je décris. C'est un des plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire. Merci !  
C'est clair, j'aime beaucoup le couple Sirius/Severus. Et maintenant, je vais attendre avec impatience la suite de Honesty afin de savoir. Tu veux me faire avoir des cheveux blancs ! lol. En tous cas, je te remercie beaucoup et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, elle est, je ne sais pas trop. Etrange. A bientôt. Bizzzz et vivement la suite de Honesty !

**Celine S** : Non, ne meurs surtout pas avant la suite ! Je te rassure, Harry ne fera pas ce que tu crains. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que peut faire Harry et que Draco peut s'apercevoir de quelque chose, mais Harry va découvrir quelque chose dans ce chapitre, qui va tout changer pour lui et qui va lui donner plus encore envie de se battre.  
Tout ce que Draco a fait pour Harry dans ce chapitre montre une chose : il aime Harry autant que Harry l'aime. On ne sait jamais ce que l'amour peut nous permettre de supporter.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est bizarre mais il remet les choses à leurs places et il te permettra de comprendre pas mal de choses, je pense.  
A bientôt et désolée de t'avoir fait stresser. Bizoux.

**Speedy-of-77** : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! lol. Alors que tu me tortures à chaque chapitre de « Rien d'autre que ma Haine » ? Pardon, moi non plus je ne prends pas toujours le temps de laisser des reviews d'ailleurs. Je suis très contente de savoir que tu lis toujours cette fic, j'avais peur qu'elle t'ait lassée.  
On est bien d'accord, la fin était monstrueuse et j'ai vraiment hésité à l'écrire mais j'en avais besoin et tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'identifies à Harry dans cette fic. Il est très adulte je trouve, mais toujours poursuivi par ses insécurités de l'enfance. Cette peur de perdre l'être aimé et de se retrouver affectivement vide, comme dans son enfance. Et puis son coté emporté, passionné qui lui donne envie de tout casser, même s'il reconstruit en plus beau derrière. Je l'aime bien aussi.  
Pour l'explication du bracelet, il est vrai que Draco pourrait communiquer au lieu de se sauver systématiquement mais, comme tu le dis, il est fier. Beaucoup trop.  
Je suis contente que tu aimes mes lemons, j'ai toujours peur de trop en mettre et d'être ennuyeuse quand je les écris.  
Draco veut, en effet être unique mais il n'aime pas l'idée que son animal soit un tigre blanc, dans la mesure où ce dernier n'est blanc qu'à cause d'un problème de pigmentation. En bref, il trouve cela impur. J'ai été tenté de faire dire à Harry que ses cheveux semblaient pourtant avoir aussi un problème de pigmentation, ptdr ! Mais ça aurait forcément donné une nouvelle dispute et je n'avais pas envie d'en rajouter.  
On est d'accord en ce qui concerne Cho. Elle m'énerve.  
Je pense également que la réaction de Harry en ce qui concerne Sirius était naturelle. Il a vécu trop de drames pour perdre son énergie en vains espoirs.  
Normalement, je n'ai pas prévu trop de chapitres restants, mais avec moi, on ne sait jamais. Je pensais en écrire encore plus ou moins 5 mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tout débroussailler en 5 chapitres. En attendant, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas, je ne sais pas comment le définir.  
Je te remercie encore et je te fais de grosses bises. A bientôt !

**Aerials** : Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis. Horrible, c'est le mot, mais tu me détestes vraiment ? J'en suis désolée. Question : qui est ton chéri ? Harry ou Draco ? Ils vont un peu souffrir mais, honnêtement, pas autant que ce que tu imagines. Tu verras dans ce chapitre, un évènement va distribuer de nouvelles cartes et Harry va redéfinir ses priorités. Et puis, j'aime bien les fins heureuses moi. J'espère que ce chapitre un peu différent te plaira, il est sombre au début mais il est aussi plein d'espoir. A bientôt !

**Lilyep** : Merci à toi. Je comprends que tu trouves cela sadique mais je n'écris pas une horreur pareille sans raison, tu verras dans ce nouveau chapitre le pourquoi du comment. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire l'épisode avec Lucius et il m'a fallu des semaines pour me décider à l'écrire. Mais je n'aime pas les fins tragiques alors il y a toujours un espoir dans ce que je fais, ça commence dans ce nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas comment le définir mais je dirais que, s'il semble vraiment noir au début, il laisse une grande place à l'espoir. Harry aura, après cela, toutes les cartes en mains pour devenir plus fort. J'espère qu'il te plaira.  
A bientôt !

**Flilflou** : Je suis désolée d'avoir heurté ton âme sensible. En tous cas merci à toi. Tu verras que les choses ne sont jamais désespérées avec moi lol. Ce nouveau chapitre va te paraître étrange et un peu sombre au début mais il va être un électrochoc pour Harry et les choses vont changer, en mieux. J'espère qu'il te plaira. A bientôt !

**Juliette Subervie** : Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis très touchée que tu aies aimé lire cette fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. A bientôt.  
**Juliette Subervie 2** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis troublée que cette fic te trouble. C'est probablement parce que je n'ai pas confiance dans ce que j'écris (visiblement c'est tant mieux car ça me force à essayer de faire toujours mieux.).  
**Juliette Subervie 3** : Je suis contente que cette histoire continue à t'intéresser et je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me touchent. Je te remercie également de m'avoir corrigé sur la couleur des yeux de Sirius, je l'ai corrigé dans le chapitre 9. Mon monde s'effondre, mais d'un autre coté, un dieu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris…chaleur ! Alors tu savais que c'était Sirius l'amour de Snape ? Tu es très forte car peu l'avaient compris. Biz  
**Juliette Subervie 4** : Tu as tenu jusqu'au bout ! tu as droit à un cadeau lol. Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic te plaise et je suis désolée si la fin t'a fait frôler la crise cardiaque. Il est vrai que Harry a fait un rêve dans lequel Draco était haineux face à lui et tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir de quoi il s'agit puisque c'est dans ce nouveau chapitre.  
Rogue est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement, parce qu'il y a une grande souffrance cachée en lui. Bien entendu, c'est un enfoiré de première quand il s'agit de Harry.  
En ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione, on en reparle dans ce chapitre, ainsi que de Seamus, l'imbécillité (j'aime bien ton expression).  
Draco méprise le tigre blanc parce que ce n'est pas un animagus facile à cacher (2 mètres quant même !) et parce que s'il est blanc, c'est qu'il a un problème génétique de pigmentation (cela dit en passant, il a quoi lui, avec ses cheveux ? lol. Je voulais mettre cette remarque dans la bouche de Harry mais après, j'aurais encore dû décrire une nouvelle dispute et j'étais d'humeur peace and love ce jour là). C'est ça qui le dérange, le coté « impur » de la bête alors qu'il a passé sa vie à s'entendre dire qu'il était pur et qu'il devait le rester (ses parents qui appellent Rogue pour effacer les impuretés laissés par les mauvais traitements etc…). Et puis, il est un peu jaloux de la licorne de Harry lol.  
J'espère que la suite saura t'intéresser autant que les chapitres précédents. A bientôt et encore merci. Bizoux

**Saina** : Merci à toi ! Tu vas bien ? Le deug de bêtises qui ne servent à rien ? Je vais m'y inscrire lol. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. A bientôt ! -

**Fairylight Pan** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise et je voulais te dire que tu as du talent pour l'écriture. J'aime beaucoup « fallait pas dire non. » Tu as vu juste, avec l'histoire de Lucius, la suite va connaître quelques rebondissements. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à écrire le passage du polynectar parce que beurk. J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle est…tu verras bien, je n'arrive pas à la définir lol.  
Grosse bise et à bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou. Comment vas-tu ? Je te remercie d'accorder de ton temps à cette fic et de me donner ton avis toujours pertinent. Blaise, le traître ? C'est amusant, tu es la deuxième personne à me demander ça et…je ne dirai rien car j'ai horreur qu'on me raconte la fin des histoires alors je ne vais pas faire pareil. Mais tu vas voir qu'on comprend mieux son rôle avec ce nouveau chapitre et c'est assez surprenant. Je suis d'accord avec toi, tout fini toujours par se savoir. De même, Lucius avait l'apparence de Draco donc, dans l'esprit de Harry, il ne trompait pas Draco. Alors que Draco a délibérément embrassé Rogue pour atteindre Harry.  
En ce qui concerne l'écriture, j'ai décidé de te laisser tranquille avec ça. Je pense que ça viendra le jour où tu ne t'y attendras pas. Tiens moi au courant. - Consacre ton temps à t'occuper de toi et à faire des choses qui te font sourire, c'est l'essentiel.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas, il est un peu différent. Je ne saurais pas le définir mais j'aime assez l'espoir qu'il véhicule malgré son apparente noirceur.  
Bisous et prends soin de toi. A bientôt !

**CrazySnape** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review très intelligente. Tu as vraiment la lecture pertinente (je suis persuadée que tes écrits le sont aussi alors il faudra que je me trouve un moment pour lire tout ça, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir trop de temps à consacrer à la lecture.) Tu as bien senti le coup, Draco ne pouvait pas dire je t'aime. Je l'avais fait exprès (avec la discussion plus avant sur le Polynectar et la nouvelle passion de Draco pour la violence) afin de mettre la puce à l'oreille parce que, vraiment, le passage avec Lucius, mieux valait s'y attendre. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop choquée.  
Bravo pour ta remarque clairvoyante sur le fait que Blaise et Lee avaient vu le faux Draco et que Harry serait obligé de parler. Bien vu. De même, ta remarque sur les rêves de Harry m'a assise. Moi-même, je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça aurait pu être ça. Les rêves sont expliqués dans ce nouveau chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur. Il est très important pour la suite et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit écrit n'importe comment. A bientôt et encore merci !

**Antedaemonia** : Hello ! J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai déjà fait ce rêve étrange et pénétrant d'une review que je remettais au lendemain lol. On est pareilles. Je te remercie beaucoup d'accorder du temps à cette fic. L'idée avec Lucius m'a vraiment travaillée et j'ai eu du mal à me décider à l'écrire. Mais il me fallait quelque chose de particulièrement horrible afin que Harry déteste Lucius plus encore que Voldemort. Ce nouveau chapitre t'en dira plus. J'ai conscience d'avoir été vache avec le « je t'aime aussi, Harry » du Draco polynectarisé (néologisme blacknemesien, si je commence, je n'arrête plus, je suis dangereuse avec les néologismes lol).  
Avec qui attends tu le nouveau chapitre de Trauma ? mdr. Je te l'ai déjà dit dans ma rar de Trauma mais je le répète : je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir inspiré indirectement pour une nouvelle fic.  
J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps la suite et j'espère que l'histoire de ce chapitre tiendra debout. A bientôt !

**Akashana** : Coucou. Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis. Pourquoi Harry n'a-t-il pas compris ? Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est fougueux et qu'il s'est laissé emporter par le moment (et qu'il ne réfléchit qu'avec son petit oiseau lol). Je suis vraiment contente que ce retournement de situation t'ait plu, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur d'écrire cette partie là. Mais j'en avais besoin pour ce nouveau chapitre qui donne un certain nombre de réponses. Il est différent mais j'espère qu'il saura t'intéresser. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Geneviève Black** : Merci à toi. Je suis touchée par ton intérêt pour cette fic. Tu as un tel talent et moi, je me sens toute petite à coté. Mes reviews, tu les mérites amplement. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, il a été assez dur à écrire à cause de l'histoire avec Lucius. J'avais vraiment peur de choquer. Mais il me fallait cet épisode pour la suite, en particulier ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop comment il sera perçu, j'ai moi-même du mal à le définir. Il est assez important, je dirai même que c'est une plaque tournante alors je crains de mal exprimer les choses. Je te laisse voir ça par toi-même au lieu de m'attarder sur le sujet. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras.  
Bonne continuation à toi et régale nous souvent de tes écrits incomparables.  
A bientôt. Bizoutches.

**Melusine 2** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et que, toi aussi, tu doutes de la mort de Sirius (JK, please please !). Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais accentuer la beauté de Harry, parce qu'il suffit de regarder Daniel Radcliffe et tu vois mon Harry (bave). Pour moi, la beauté de Harry passe d'abord par son regard. Un brun aux yeux verts ! Que dire de plus à part miam miam - Pour l'instant, ce nouveau chapitre ne me permettra pas de parler de beauté mais dans le prochain, j'essaierai d'être un peu plus explicite à ce sujet (« magnifique » ce n'est pas suffisant, tu es sure ?) OO  
Je ne te retiens pas, tu dois encore avoir 50 chapitres à lire (lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te dis à bientôt !

**Enola83** : Merci pour ta review indignée lol. Ok, Harry n'a pas vraiment vu la différence alors qu'elle était énorme au niveau du comportement mais visiblement, à cet instant, son cerveau était à un mètre au dessous de sa tête et c'est trop bas pour réfléchir. -  
Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et que tu votes pour le retour de Sirius (lol). Quant à Remus, il ne restera pas seul. Il est vrai que j'étais perplexe à cause de l'épisode Lucius parce que quand même…beurk ! lol. Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais et, dès que j'aurai un moment, j'irai faire un tour de ton coté. Tu dois savoir, en tant qu'auteur, que le fait de douter de soi et de ses écrits est plutôt bénéfique, ça nous permet de toujours nous renouveler (en tous cas, c'est comme ça que je justifie mon terrible manque de confiance en moi lol). J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur et je te souhaite bonne lecture. A bientôt et encore merci !

**Margarita6** : Coucou Miss. J'espère que tu vas bien. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'aime beaucoup Lucius et, dans cette fic, il n'est pas complètement pourri, je te rassure (il n'est pas non plus gentil OO )  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est assez différent au niveau du contenu et il dévoile pas mal de choses.  
Gros gros bisoux ma puce.

**Alexiel.v** : - J'avoue que j'hallucine quand j'apprends qu'on a parlé de mes écrits sur un forum. Moi qui pensais intéresser 5 personnes au maximum quand j'ai commencé cette fic ! OO Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce que je fais et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis d'accord, l'histoire avec Lucius est monstrueuse mais elle trouve son explication dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
ps : J'aime effectivement les fins sur une note positive donc personne ne pleurera à la fin.

**Shunrei** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu apprécieras autant le nouveau chapitre, qui apporte un bon nombre de réponses aux questions qu'on peut se poser. Je dirai qu'il est la plaque tournante de la fic et qu'après, tout va s'accélérer. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! OO

**Quiproquo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. En effet, Draco semble faire une petite fixette sur Pattenrond mais c'est surtout Pattenrond qui en fait une sur Sirius. Quant à savoir comment Draco va réagir, il faudrait déjà savoir si Harry va se décider à le lui dire lol. Je sis contente que tu aimes cette histoire et il est vrai que mes chapitres sont assez longs…il faut dire que j'ai horreur moi aussi de lire des chapitres de 15 lignes dans lesquelles il ne se passe rien alors que l'histoire ne demande qu'à avancer. C'est pour cela que je souhaite qu'il se passe au moins une chose importante dans chacun de mes chapitres, je me refuse à clore tant que l'histoire n'a pas un peu avancé.  
Je comprends ton trouble par rapport au mot « venir » au lieu de « jouir ». Cela s'explique par le fait que j'ai toujours préféré utiliser cette traduction de l'anglais, par pudeur au début, puis par habitude. « Venir », est, selon moi, une magnifique expression de la sensualité et de la sexualité, il y a une notion de mouvement vers l'extase et vers celui qui procure l'extase, alors que « jouir », je trouve que ça sonne dur à l'oreille et…je ne sais pas trop. Je l'utilise mais à moindre mesure. Lol.  
Je suis également contente que tu partages mes goûts musicaux, il est vrai que M et Iam font partie de mes préférés (d'ailleurs, le best of Iam sort bientôt !).  
J'espère que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps l'update et que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, il est un peu la plaque tournante de l'histoire. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt.  
Ps : Je vais essayer de ne pas utiliser le mot « venir » dans mon prochain lemon lol.

**Chris** : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je dois dire que je comprends parfaitement tes interrogations en ce qui concerne Harry et Lucius. J'ai réfléchi longtemps avant de me décider à introduire cette partie dans l'histoire. Je crois qu'il est tout à fait possible que Harry ait pensé qu'il s'agissait de Draco car jamais il ne s'est demandé avant s'il s'agissait de Draco ou non. Pour lui, c'était évident et, surtout, son cerveau se situait à un mètre au dessous de sa tête. Il est vrai que l'éventualité d'une aventure entre Draco et Severus dans cette histoire est totalement impensable car tu as vu juste, il y a une relation presque filiale entre eux. Les dérapages entre eux n'étaient causés que par leur amour pour Sirius et Harry, ainsi que par le fait qu'ils aient une peur bleue de souffrir. En embrassant Rogue, Draco voulait faire mal à Harry, même si Harry n'était pas dans la pièce.  
Comment Harry et Draco vont-ils surmonter cette épreuve ? Et bien la réponse qui va causer l'électrochoc nécessaire à Harry pour qu'il ne se laisse pas dépasser par les évènements va venir du titre de ce chapitre.  
Je dois dire que je suis contente que tu aies vu mon intention de rappeler Voldemort au bon souvenir de tout le monde car je voulais qu'on remarque plus Lucius que lui, histoire de comprendre la réaction future de Harry mais toi, tu n'es pas tombée dans mon piège. Lol. Je m'incline.  
Pour les relations sexuelles, je te remercie d'avoir remarqué que pour moi, il est important qu'il y ait un plus ou moins dominant et un plus ou moins dominé, cela en alternance, que ce soit dans la vie courante ou sexuelle, et qu'à un moment, ils se retrouvent sur un pied d'égalité. Par exemple dans leurs échanges, c'est souvent Draco qui domine de par son caractère fier mais pourtant, il se laisse dominer en répondant à toutes les questions de Harry. Et lorsque Harry s'énerve, Draco le laisse faire. Dans ce chapitre, c'est Draco qui se retrouve en position d'attente par rapport à Harry.  
J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, elle met tout en place pour les derniers chapitres et elle répond à quelques interrogations qui ont été soulevées dans les chapitres précédents. A bientôt et bonne lecture. OO

**Smirnoff** : Coucou ! J'adore ton pseudo...avec de l'orange. Lol. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée (je suis très sensible aux chibi eyes lol). Comme tu me l'as demandé, je ne répondrai pas à ta question en ce qui concerne la death fic ou pas. Ce chapitre commence à poser quelques réponses (pour une fois qu'il ne pose pas de questions). Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié les lemons, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être barbante quand je les écris. Je vais te laisser lire la suite et j'espère qu'elle te donnera envie d'en savoir plus. A bientôt !

**Zoomalfoy** : Bonjour à toi et merci pour ta review. Ton honnêteté est très appréciable. Je vais commencer par la fin, histoire de passer sur le pire. Je n'ai pas du tout été choquée par ce que tu as ressenti car c'est justement ce que je voulais faire passer. C'est pour cela que le lemon de la fin laisse une impression bizarre, l'impression que ce n'est pas Draco. Et quand il dit « je t'aime », normalement, on comprend, surtout que plus avant dans le chapitre, j'avais fait dire à Draco qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille où le Polynectar était très utilisé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider à incorporer cette partie dans le chapitre et j'ai eu encore plus de mal à l'écrire (qu'on arrête de me traiter de sadique ! lol) Je pense que cette cassure est nécessaire car le nouveau chapitre introduit des réponses à certaines questions et il introduit aussi une nouvelle histoire avec Sirius, Hermione… C'est comme si la fic avait deux parties et que ce nouveau chapitre était l'entracte avant la deuxième partie.  
En ce qui concerne les réactions de Harry et Draco, elles pourraient bien s'avérer surprenantes.  
(Au passage, j'adore ta nouvelle fic, « le vers qu'il faut laisser s'envoler » mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de reviewer, fait des siennes. Alors bravo, vraiment.)  
Pour le début, je voulais que Draco admette une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'était pas infaillible, mais je le voyais mal l'avouer tout de go alors c'est pour cela que le bracelet m'a été très utile.  
Par contre, non, Colin ne se donne pas de plaisir avec le balais de Harry…beurk, quelle horreur ! En fait il veut tellement Harry qu'il serait prêt à coucher avec Draco puisque Draco touche Harry (c'est assez compliqué l'érotomanie mais une fois qu'on a compris, c'est évident. Je me suis peut être mal exprimée dans le chapitre précédent).  
J'adore moi aussi les tigres blancs et c'est pour cela que j'ai fait de Draco un tigre blanc. Mais lui, forcément, il n'est jamais content et c'est l'anomalie de l'animal qui l'énerve. Et puis, il est un peu jaloux que Harry soit une licorne.  
En ce qui concerne Cho, je ne dis rien. Tu verras par toi-même si tu avais raison d'ici un ou deux chapitres.  
Pour finir, je dirai que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta vision de la Saint Valentin. C'est devenu commercial au possible, il y a un pressing qui est fait (« oh mon dieu, je n'ai personne et dans une semaine, c'est la saint valentin ! ») et qui me dégoûte un peu. Pour moi, c'est aussi crédible que la fête des secrétaires ou des grands-mères. Une secrétaire, on doit la respecter toute l'année et sa grand-mère, on doit lui dire des mots gentils toute l'année aussi.  
Bref, je vais te laisser lire la suite, en espérant que tu comprendras, avec le passage d'Hermione, pourquoi j'ai écrit la partie avec Lucius.  
Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt. Bon courage pour la suite.

**Pithy** : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Alors personnellement, je pense qu'il est possible que Harry laisse Draco en danger dans la mesure où il pense pouvoir le sauver en cas de problème (très Gryffondor comme attitude). Maintenant, va-t-il lui dire ou pas ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, bien évidemment. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ma façon d'amener le moment où Harry découvre Lucius et que tu apprécies cette fic en général. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, c'est un peu la plaque tournante de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! OO

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis toujours contente de te lire. Tu peux m'appeler BN, ça me rappelle aussi le goûter et c'est comme ça que je m'amuse à me surnommer parfois, quand j'ai la flemme d'écrire mon pseudo en entier.  
Je suis contente que l'explication de Draco par rapport à son refus de dire « je t'aime » t'ait plue. Je te donne un petit tuyau : à chaque fois que Draco dit « Je.. » et qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase ou qu'il change de sujet, il essaye de dire « je t'aime ». (et ça nous ramène loin dans le temps, dans un rêve de Harry du chapitre 8 !).  
Je suis également touchée que tu apprécies le lemon et les petites touches d'humour que j'y mets, en espérant ne pas être trop lourde. Le « tu parles si je m'en fous » me faisait vraiment délirer mais j'ai failli l'enlever, de peur que ça fasse trop lourd mais, je n'ai pas pu. Lol  
Tu as très bien vu la peur primaire de Draco, celle de perdre Harry…mais pourquoi cette peur ? Tadam ! Comme tu dois t'en douter, c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre (qui, moi ? Prévisible ? …meuuuuh non ! lol)  
Pour la jalousie, Draco est surtout jaloux de l'animal de Harry, pour ses facultés exceptionnelles et il a raison. On verra ça plus tard. Lol.  
En ce qui concerne le passage du rêve (qui sera expliqué dans ce chapitre, comme les rêves du chapitre 8...il était temps !), Harry a confiance en Draco mais Draco interprète mal le rêve. Harry a plus confiance en Draco que Draco n'a confiance en lui-même, c'est pour dire. Et c'est pour cela que l'épisode Lucius…BN se tait, BN te laisse lire, mdr  
Quant à l'épisode du Polynectar, c'est vraiment l'idée que j'ai. Je n'imagine pas Crabbe et Goyle revenir dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, sans habits puisque Harry et Ron les leur avaient pris, et sans dire qu'il étaient coincés dans un placard. A mon avis, Draco a dû se douter après coup qu'il s'agissait de Harry et Ron.  
Il est clair que les propos de Draco sur Sirius partaient d'une bonne intention et Harry a mal réagi, mais on peut le comprendre car il n'y a rien de pire que de nourrir de faux espoirs. C'est pour faire mal à Harry que Draco lui a avoué qu'il avait embrassé un autre, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en trouver un autre quand il le voulait. Ça montre son coté si peu sûr de lui qu'il a besoin de ça pour faire peur à Harry, et pour le faire souffrir comme lui a souffert en se sentant rejeté.  
Pour Cho, tu es tout à fait dans le vrai : ce passage n'est pas là pour rien. Tu es très clairvoyante, tu lis entre les lignes, c'est excellent.  
Pour la partie avec Lucius, j'avais fait exprès de laisser des pistes, afin que vous ne tombiez pas de trop haut parce que beurk ! C'est pour cela que tu as trouvé bizarre qu'ils fassent l'amour comme des bêtes. Lol.  
Pour finir, je dirai que j'hallucine sur le fait que tu lises deux fois mes chapitres. Merciiiiii, ça me fait très plaisir et je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir par la suite.  
Je te laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise et qu'il réponde à certaines questions en suspens. Il est encore assez long.  
A bientôt !

**Nekozumi** : Bonsoir. Je suis encore toute tremblante d'avoir lu ta review. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a vraiment touchée. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur que tu soies écoeurée par le passage avec Lucius, mais il était nécessaire, notamment pour ce nouveau chapitre. C'est étrange que tu parles du chapitre 11 comme d'un tournant car c'est justement de cela qu'il s'agit. Le chapitre 11 amorce le tournant et le chapitre 12 est définitivement la plaque tournante (enfin ça, c'est mon avis, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penseras.). Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Tu lis exactement de la même façon que j'écris : en visualisant. De plus, mes réponses à tes reviews sont importantes pour moi, car elles me permettent d'expliquer ou de comprendre certaines choses que j'ai écrites et de voir si je dois éventuellement modifier quelque chose. Par exemple, la remarque de Blaise a, effectivement, un double sens que je n'avais pas vu. Pour moi, elle servait à aiguiller le lecteur afin que ce ne soit pas un trop grand choc au moment où Lucius ferait son apparition. Mais oui, cela laisse aussi entendre que Blaise est au courant de quelque chose sur le Polynectar. Je dirai que c'est grâce à des gens comme toi que cette fic tient debout car il n'est pas évident de se questionner soi même sur ses écrits. Mine de rien, je ne suis pas seule à l'écrire, tu m'es d'une aide précieuse. Lorsque j'ai l'impression d'avoir rendu Draco un peu trop mou, il me suffit de me rappeler que tu ne le trouves pas OOC pour rester dans mon idée de départ.  
Tu penses à ma fic en cours ? Alors là le suis toute rouge. Tu n'es pas la seule à relire un chapitre et à attendre d'avoir tout analysé mais je pense que tu es la seule à y penser après coup ! Merci !  
La fin est proche mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, je te rassure car j'ai rajouté l'histoire de Sirius, qui ne devait initialement pas s'y trouver donc ça va rallonger un peu la sauce lol. Par contre, il est vrai que je doute de pouvoir écrire une autre histoire à l'intrigue aussi travaillée car j'ai mis toutes mes observations, toutes mes spéculations dans celle-ci. Qui sait, peut être l'inspiration viendra-t-elle en relisant pour la centième fois les livres de JKR.  
Je suis très surprise de ton idée car jamais je n'avais pensé à faire traduire Sortir des Ténèbres. Avec mon bagage en traduction, je pourrais essayer mais je ne pense pas que je m'en sortirais facilement. Sans parler que certaines traductions sont lamentables alors j'aurais un peu peur qu'on massacre mon histoire. Mais j'y réfléchirai quand même.  
En ce qui concerne ma « recette » pour écrire, je crois que ça vient des innombrables fois où j'ai relu les livres de JKR, en prenant les points de vues d'un personnage différent à chaque fois. Je me pose beaucoup de questions, j'analyse les situations et j'essaie de garder l'esprit général, même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et puis, pour l'inspiration, je prends une photo internet de Draco, où il a l'air fier, et la photo de Harry sur l'affiche du Prisonnier d'Azkaban et ça m'inspire. OO En fait, tout est mis en image dans ma tête et je retranscris ce que je vois.  
« Harry l'aime à mort/amor, » alors là je m'incline, la nuance que tu en as dégagé est excellente et tellement véridique.  
Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies constaté qu'aucun des personnages ne domine l'autre car j'ai ce souci de dépeindre leur relation comme totalement équitable. Lorsqu'un des deux est énervé, l'autre est calme, et vice versa. Tu es aussi très attentives aux détails esthétiques, j'en suis flattée car ça ne marque pas toujours de prime abord.  
Pour le lemon, tu viens de m'éclairer car je me demandais pourquoi certains l'avaient tant apprécié. Il est possible en effet que cela tienne à ces petits détails et à la symbolique de chacun. Rien qu'imaginer le petit son de Draco, c'est assez érotisant je dois dire.  
Ouah ! Tu n'oublies rien ! Très bon rapprochement avec Unleash the Dragon, vraiment tu m'épates ! C'est tout à fait ça, en effet.  
Je suis d'accord avec toi : ce n'est pas parce que le lemon est passé que l'histoire doit s'essouffler. Au contraire. Pour moi, écrire le lemon n'est pas une fin en soi, il doit juste être là pour illustrer l'histoire et pas être l'histoire (sauf en cas de one shot, bien entendu)  
Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'avis de Draco sur le tigre blanc (encore tous mes applaudissements pour avoir trouvé), il n'a pas été bien perçu. En fait, c'est tout lui de faire un caprice alors qu'il est un des animaux les plus beaux qui existe. Lol Et puis ça colle avec ses histoires de sang pur.  
Je suis également contente que tu aies aimé ce dialogue court mais très explicite entre Harry et Draco, lorsque Draco a bu. Pour moi, il résumait très bien leurs émotions et la pudeur entre eux.  
Pour la fin, je voulais vraiment que le lemon contraste afin de rendre crédible le fait que ce n'était pas Draco. Il est inutile de faire des pronostics, sauf si on prend en compte le fait que leurs réactions peuvent être surprenantes. Oui, oui, l'elfe a raison, lol. Le mariage est reporté.  
J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et qu'il t'éclairera sur certains points. Il est assez important pour la suite et j'espère l'avoir restitué correctement, même si je pense que j'aurais pu faire mieux que ça.  
Encore merci à toi pour ta review éclairée et à bientôt ! Bizoux !

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : HERMIONE**

**O**

Lucius Malfoy transplana directement dans sa chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tour de la serviette de bain appartenant à l'hôtel. Ses mains tremblaient et il eut peur que sa voix le trahisse lorsque Narcissa s'approcha de lui en ondulant comme un serpent.

« Alors, c'est fait ? Demanda-t-elle avec un intérêt obscène.

- Bien sûr que c'est fait. J'ai dit au Maître que j'obéirai, et j'ai obéi. J'ai quarante deux ans, Narcissa, dont vingt passées au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais prendre un bain. »

Il se précipita dans la salle de bains et il surveilla l'eau en se massant les tempes. Il l'avait fait. Il était allé aussi loin qu'on puisse aller. Il était tombé aussi bas qu'on puisse tomber. Il avait utilisé l'image de son propre fils pour atteindre Potter. Et tout cela pour satisfaire un Maître qui voulait s'approprier son enfant.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait trahi son propre fils et violé son intimité. Il avait atteint le point de non retour et il savait qu'à présent, plus rien ne lui serait impossible. Il était même prêt à tuer Draco si cela pouvait lui éviter de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Pour sauver sa vie, il tuerait père et mère.

Il plongea dans l'eau et il ferma les yeux. Il aurait été capable de tout faire pour empêcher son fils de revoir Potter, mais il ne se savait pas capable de faire n'importe quoi.

« Aurais tu des remords ? Interrogea Narcissa en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Cela ne te dérange pas, que ton mari ait utilisé l'apparence de ton fils pour rendre fou cette sale petite ordure de Potter ?

- Tu as toi-même émis l'idée de forcer Potter à faire quelque chose qui blesse la fierté de Draco. C'était TON idée.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres irait jusque là.

- Il n'est allé nulle part, mon amour, susurra Narcissa. C'est toi qui as couché avec le monstre.

- Laisse moi à présent, » ordonna Lucius en soupirant.

Narcissa planta un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et elle sortit avec grâce. Lucius respira profondément afin de réprimer sa nausée. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était enrôlé chez les Mangemorts à cause de sa soif de pouvoir et de son amour pour Narcissa. Il avait ruiné l'enfance de son fils pour satisfaire aux désirs de ce Maître et il avait perdu de précieux moments. Il savait Draco intelligent et intéressant, mais il l'avait toujours brimé pour mieux le façonner. Il aimait son fils, à la folie, mais par amour pour Narcissa, il avait laissé sa femme le frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne sorte de ses lèvres d'enfant lorsque la cravache s'abattait sur lui. Il avait lui-même soumis son fils aux pires sortilèges pour lui donner une éducation digne d'un Héritier de Voldemort. Regrettant systématiquement les punitions qu'il lui infligeait, il offrait ensuite à Draco tout ce qu'il voulait, le couvrant d'or et de friandises. Il avait détesté toute cette mascarade mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de mettre sa famille en danger en s'élevant contre Voldemort.

Que lui restait il à présent ? Une femme complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Un fils qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un Maître tellement effrayé à l'idée d'être tué par Potter qu'il préférait user de subterfuges scandaleux, impliquant son Héritier, pour affaiblir psychologiquement le Survivant afin de s'assurer une victoire. Si seulement ils savaient ce que contenait cette prophétie, peut être Voldemort attaquerait-il Harry de front, plutôt que de chercher à le détruire affectivement.

Il avait honte d'avoir laissé Voldemort gérer sa vie depuis deux décennies. Honte de n'avoir pas protégé les siens. Il avait fait des choix qui lui étaient propres, mais pouvait il demander à son fils de les assumer quand ce dernier n'avait eu d'autre choix que celui de se taire ? Il couvrit ses yeux de ses mains.

Derrière ses paupières closes se rejouait la naissance de son fils. SON fils, né pour succéder à Lord Voldemort. Narcissa était allongée dans ses draps blancs, aussi belle et aussi gracieuse qu'une vélane. Lucius voyait son enfant pour la première fois et il fut saisi par sa blancheur presque surnaturelle. L'enfant des Ténèbres semblait rayonner dans son berceau. Une émotion à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas traversa son corps et son esprit. Son cœur sembla déborder de bonheur.

Il était père.

L'enfant qui ouvrait sur le monde un regard immense était le sien et il ressemblait au plus beau des anges.

Il prit ses mains minuscules dans la sienne et, aussitôt, l'enfant serra son doigt. Lucius se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Il serait temps que nous lui donnions un prénom, lança froidement Lucius afin de masquer son émotion.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis, répondit Narcissa avec une mine boudeuse. Tu ne m'as même pas embrassée en entrant. Maintenant, il n'y a que l'Héritier qui compte et moi, tu ne me vois plus.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, déclara Lucius en se radoucissant et en déposant un baiser sur le front de la femme de sa vie, tu es et tu seras toujours ma priorité.

- Je t'aime Lucius, susurra Narcissa, pleinement rassurée. Alors, comment allons nous appeler le petit rat ? »

Lucius s'approcha du berceau et il prit son enfant dans ses bras, avançant son doigt près des lèvres du bébé, qui tenta de téter.

« Angelus, décréta Lucius. Ce prénom lui va à la perfection. Il est parfait. »

Il goûta au plaisir simple de se tenir dans une chambre luxueuse, avec sa femme et son fils, jusqu'au moment où une silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans la chambre. Lord Voldemort révéla son visage hideux qui s'illumina à la vue de son Héritier.

« Alors voici l'enfant des Ténèbres, susurra-t-il. Donne le moi, Lucius. »

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et, immédiatement, ce dernier se mit à hurler en convulsant presque. Lucius posa la main sur le front d'Angelus et cela sembla le calmer. Dès qu'il retira sa main, le corps de l'enfant se tendit et ses cris redoublèrent.

« Hum, mon Héritier a son petit caractère, j'aime ça, déclara Voldemort avec un sourire amusé. Un vrai petit dragon. Nous l'appellerons Draco.

- Quel prénom magnifique, s'extasia Narcissa en voyant la fierté de son Maître.

- Nous avions déjà opté pour Angelus, intervint Lucius d'un air morne.

- Serais tu en train de me contredire ? Siffla Voldemort en tendant le bébé à sa mère. Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon Héritier. Comme je suis d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas te punir, et je ne vais pas te contredire non plus. Il s'appellera Draco Angelus Malfoy. Content ? »

Il tourna les talons et il sortit d'un pas allègre. Lucius contempla Narcissa qui tenait l'enfant avec autant d'amour que s'il s'était agi d'un crapaud.

« Bonjour Draco, mon petit dragon, murmura-t-elle. Tu accompliras de grandes choses dans l'avenir. J'ai hâte que tu grandisses. »

Lucius secoua la tête afin de chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, personne ne l'avait forcé à devenir Mangemort. Il avait eu le choix. Il sortit de l'eau et il passa un peignoir. Il sentait sa haine envers Harry Potter devenir plus grande à chaque seconde. Tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi refusait-il de se laisser gentiment massacrer ?

« Alors Lucius, ta femme me dit que tu as des remords ? Demanda une voix trop connue derrière lui.

- Non Maître, je regrette juste que nous ayons eu raison au sujet des relations entre Draco et ce sang mêlé.

- Je préfère ça. Tout se met en place, Potter ne s'en remettra pas et, s'il parle, Draco le tuera. Dis moi, Potter t'a-t-il confié si Draco était passé dans son camp ? »

Lucius inspira profondément. C'était le moment. Le moment de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Protéger son fils au péril de sa vie, comme l'avaient fait les Potter.

Le moment d'avoir le courage de risquer sa vie pour ses idéaux, comme Draco le faisait en ce moment même. Il lui suffisait de dire que Potter n'avait pas donné la moindre information, ou qu'il avait avoué que Draco restait fidèle aux forces de l'ombre.

« J'attends, Lucius !

- Oui, Maître, Potter m'a parlé. Draco est de son coté à présent, répondit Lucius en se disant qu'il valait mieux rester en vie.

- Comment se fait il que notre espion n'ait pas eu vent de cela ? Aucune importance, je m'en doutais car cela fait longtemps que mon Héritier ne communique plus avec moi par télépathie. Je vais faire souffrir Potter comme jamais il n'avait souffert avant. Je veux qu'il se traîne, qu'il se décompose lentement.

- Ne serait-il pas plus simple de le tuer ? Demanda Lucius.

- Tu me fatigues avec tes questions. Endoloris ! »

O

O

Draco avait passé la journée à travailler à la bibliothèque. Il aimait les ambiances studieuses et il avait considérablement progressé en restant seul.

_S'il n'y avait pas cette vieille Pince qui passe son temps à m'observer, comme si j'allais arracher une à une les pages de ses précieux grimoires, je me serais presque amusé, _songea-t-il en dessinant un Sombral sur son parchemin.

Il avait d'abord vu le Professeur Rogue qui lui avait donné une autorisation pour rechercher, dans la section réservée, des renseignements sur le protocole de communication avec un être perdu ou éloigné. Draco avait réussi à reconstituer la cérémonie de rapprochement, mais il lui manquait encore quelques éléments que Rogue se ferait une joie de lui fournir. Il avait tout recopié sur un parchemin qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de sa robe, peu désireux que quelqu'un puisse le voir.

Il avait ensuite travaillé pour rattraper son retard en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur la grande horloge murale, il constata que l'après midi touchait à sa fin. Il commença à ranger ses affaires, se demandant si Harry était déjà rentré de Pré Au Lard. Comme pour lui apporter la réponse, Blaise entra, en grande conversation avec Crabbe et Parkinson.

« Alors Prince, as-tu bien travaillé ? Interrogea Pansy.

- Comme toujours, répondit Draco en faisant claquer sa langue devant l'évidence.

- Mais bien sûr, plaisanta Blaise. C'est fou ce que tu t'es tué à la tâche. Tu ne prends pas plutôt des cours de rattrapage en Soins aux Potter Magiques ?

- Non, ça c'est ma leçon du soir, rétorqua Draco en s'asseyant sur la table, les pieds sur la chaise, ignorant le regard noir de Mme Pince.

- Voilà justement les travaux pratiques qui arrivent, remarqua Blaise en montrant Harry du menton. J'en connais deux qui ont une santé de fer. Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore tremper vos biscuits ?

- Blaise, ferme la, s'il te plait, ordonna Harry d'une voix fatiguée, le regard rivé sur Draco.

- Harry, ça ne va pas ? Questionna Draco avec un air inquiet. Tu es vraiment très pâle. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Non, Harry n'allait pas bien du tout. Une seule idée lui martelait l'esprit avec violence : Draco ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir vidé le contenu de son estomac dans une ruelle déserte et d'avoir marché, les yeux dans le vague. Ses mains étaient moites et elles tremblaient autant que ses jambes. Il avait des sueurs froides et il frissonnait.

Il ne pouvait que se perdre dans la contemplation de son aimé en sentant la culpabilité lui tirailler les entrailles. Ses lèvres blanches s'entrouvrirent mais elles se refermèrent aussitôt et il respira profondément. Une nouvelle vague de nausée le submergeait.

Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Deux mains l'empêchèrent de tomber et il fut installé sur une chaise. Il leva les yeux vers Draco, qui était penché sur lui, son visage trahissant son inquiétude. Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Interrogea-t-il en touchant le front de Harry avec sa paume afin de vérifier s'il n'était pas fiévreux.

- Rien, je vais bien, rassura-t-il en luttant pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer comme un enfant. J'ai juste besoin de manger quelque chose.

- Je vais aux cuisines, décréta Crabbe.

- C'est sûr, tu connais le chemin, plaisanta Parkinson.

- Pas vraiment en fait, c'est toujours Gregory qui nous amène à manger.

- Alors comment vas-tu faire Einstein ? Interrogea Blaise avec un sourire excédé. Assommer tout le monde à coups de baffes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te montre le chemin ?

- Oui, et je comptais commencer par t'assommer, toi, » répondit Crabbe.

Avant que quiconque ait pu prendre la parole, Draco les fit taire d'un regard noir puis il embrassa le front de Harry avant de sortir en silence.

« Attends nous, on vient avec toi ! » Hurla Parkinson en prenant Crabbe par la manche, sous les yeux scandalisés de Mme Pince.

Blaise prit une chaise et il s'assit en face de Harry.

« Je crois qu'ils sont mal à l'aise en ta présence, constata-t-il en souriant. Ça doit être le coté « Survivant », ça impressionne. Ça et le fait que tu te tapes l'homme que Pansy croyait épouser à la fin de ses études. Alors qu'est-il arrivé cet après midi pour que tu soies dans cet état, Harry ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est étrange, Draco n'a pas l'air contrarié, constata Blaise.

- Ecoute, implora Harry en lui serrant la main avec une force impressionnante malgré son état, ne lui parles surtout pas de cet après midi, d'accord ? Et demande à Lee d'en faire autant.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Je t'en prie Blaise, fais moi confiance. Il ne faut pas que Draco entende parler de notre sortie à Pré au Lard sinon ça va le mettre en colère.

- Si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de cacher quelque chose à Draco, sans que je sache pourquoi. Harry, je suis une des rares personnes en qui il a confiance et cette confiance vaut de l'or pour moi. Je ne veux pas le trahir.

- Tu ne le trahis pas, je t'assure. Et si lui et moi venions à aborder le sujet, tu serais hors de cause.

- Je te rappelle qu'il m'a vu cet après midi. Comment veux tu que je soies hors de cause ? Putain tu t'es mouché trop fort et t'as le cerveau qui est descendu avec ou quoi ?

- Faisons un compromis, lança Harry en se tenant le front dans une main, complètement paniqué. Si Draco ne te parle pas de notre sortie à Pré au Lard, tu n'y fais pas allusion, ça te semble correct.

- Là, d'accord, mais tu m'inquiètes. Ne lui fais pas de mal, Harry, sinon je me fous que tu soies plus fort que moi et que tu soies capable de m'étaler avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire « aie », je pourrai quand même t'envoyer un coup si bien placé qu'après, on t'appellera « madame. »

- Je n'en doute pas, Blaise. Mais dis toi que si je lui faisais du mal, je me punirai moi même. »

Il s'interrompit au moment où il vit Draco arriver seul, un sandwich au poulet dans la main. Il le tendit à Harry et s'assit à coté de lui, une main caressant son dos d'un mouvement circulaire. Blaise leur fit un signe de la main pour leur faire comprendre qu'il retournait dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Harry commença à manger sans grande conviction. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se confondre en excuses et oublier qu'il avait été incapable de reconnaître l'homme qu'il aimait.

« On ne mange pas dans la bibliothèque ! Hurla Mme Pince en s'approchant.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Draco d'un air dédaigneux en se levant, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je croyais qu'il était interdit de crier dans la bibliothèque, et pourtant, vous venez de le faire. Vous avez donc enfreint le règlement. Quelle est la différence entre votre infraction et la notre ?

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, M. Malfoy, siffla la bibliothécaire. Votre…

- Je sais, mon père ne peut plus m'aider à cause de ses problèmes avec la justice, vous vous répétez, coupa Draco avec un sourire carnassier. Que vais-je donc faire ? Me tourner vers ma marraine, Bellatrix Lestrange, ou vers Lord Voldemort, qui me considère comme un fils ? »

Mme Pince fit une horrible grimace en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle préféra menacer Draco et Harry d'aller se plaindre chez le directeur plutôt que de risquer une altercation avec ce jeune homme hautain et mal élevé. Draco lui fit une révérence pour l'inviter à sortir de la bibliothèque afin de se rendre immédiatement chez le professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois seuls, Draco fit un sourire éclatant et satisfait à Harry, qui répondit par un sourire sans joie. Même s'il avait particulièrement apprécié l'intervention de Draco, Harry ne pouvait oublier qu'il risquait de le perdre et de ne jamais pouvoir se faire pardonner. Il sentait son cœur se déchirer, sa relation avec Draco lui manquant déjà alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore séparés. Si Draco le quittait, Harry perdrait la meilleure partie de lui-même.

« Harry, tu veux en parler ? » Demanda calmement Draco en le regardant fixement.

Le Survivant secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne vais pas te forcer, déclara Draco. On se voit ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai un entraînement avec le professeur Lupin et l'autre vieux Rogue, marmonna Harry en évitant le regard posé sur lui.

- Très bien, soupira Draco. Sache que j'y serai quand même cette nuit, je ne te force pas à me rejoindre, tu feras comme bon te semblera. »

Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il se leva. Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, le dos voûté et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

Que devait-il faire ? Draco était peut être en danger mais, le fait d'être mis au courant n'éviterait pas le danger. Harry gravit lentement les marches qui le conduisaient dans la Tour Gryffondor, son corps et son esprit lui semblant plus lourds à chaque pas. Il avait besoin de temps pour faire le point, mais du temps, il n'en n'avait pas.

S'il parlait, il risquait de perdre Draco, cela était évident. Mais avait-il le droit de dissimuler une information aussi primordiale au Préfet des Serpentard et à l'Ordre du Phénix ? Peut être pourrait-il simplement veiller sur Draco, afin d'empêcher le pire de lui arriver.

_Si tu veilles sur lui aussi bien que sur Sirius, il n'est pas dans la merde. Ne pas penser à Sirius…ne surtout jamais penser à Sirius._

Il traversa la Salle Commune sans un regard pour ses camarades et il aurait pu atteindre son dortoir sans encombres si une voix familière ne l'avait pas interpellé. Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, prêt à l'affrontement mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« Alors Harry, il paraît que la salope de Malfoy et toi, vous êtes inséparables ? Railla Seamus. Dis moi, lequel des deux mord l'oreiller ? Je parie que c'est lui. »

Quelques rires parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry mais il n'avait qu'une cible en vue lorsqu'il descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour attraper Seamus par le col de sa robe et le soulever du sol, toute trace de faiblesse physique ayant disparu alors que la haine montait en lui.

« Insulte-le encore une fois, juste pour voir, siffla Harry. »

Seamus sourit mais c'était un sourire plus effrayé que mauvais. Il tenta de prendre sa baguette mais Harry la saisit et il la jeta au loin.

« Tu joues aux grands, Seam, alors conduis toi comme tel, ordonna Harry en le secouant. J'en ai marre de ton attitude de pisseux. Tu crèves d'envie de te faire Malfoy, et comme il ne veut pas de toi, tu t'en prends à lui. Ça s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel.

- Comme c'est attendrissant : le chevalier qui défend l'honneur de sa dulcinée… »

Le poing de Harry l'empêcha d'en rajouter. Il frappa avec toute sa rage, toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au cours de cette journée quittait son corps pour percuter celui de Seamus. Katie Bell voulut s'interposer mais Ron et Neville la retinrent.

« Il est temps que Seamus comprenne, lança Ron sans quitter la bagarre des yeux, au cas où Harry ne sache pas s'arrêter. Pas que l'angelot soit mon meilleur ami mais Harry a raison : c'est du harcèlement. »

Seamus s'était roulé en boule sur le sol, gémissant et suppliant. Sa lèvre et son nez étaient en sang et sa position rappela étrangement à Harry celle de Draco l'année précédente, lorsque Harry et George Weasley s'étaient « expliqués » avec lui. Il prit son compagnon de dortoir par le cou et il le força à le regarder, une haine étonnante dans le regard.

« Plus…jamais…tu…n'insultes…Draco…Malfoy, clair ? » Haleta Harry entre ses dents.

Seamus hocha tant bien que mal la tête et Dean Thomas prit le Survivant par les épaules pour le conduire dans le dortoir.

« Seam, déclara Dean en se retournant, il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes avec les cinquième années…parce qu'on ne peut plus te supporter. »

Harry fit un signe de tête à Dean pour le remercier et il partit sous la douche. Dean resta un instant stupéfait. Harry était un guerrier, il l'avait toujours su mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle détermination, un tel désir de faire mal dans ses yeux.

Harry laissa l'eau couler sur lui, espérant que sa colère, son humiliation, sa haine, sa peur et son inquiétude allaient disparaître dans le siphon, en même temps que la mousse de son gel douche. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient douloureuses tant il avait frappé Seamus avec toute la force que sa rage lui conférait. Les images de sa journée maudite polluaient son esprit et lui donnaient envie de hurler. Il voyait le beau visage de Draco penché sur ses livres, le rictus infect de Lucius Malfoy, le venin craché par Seamus. Et l'incompréhension dans le regard gris de son aimé.

Il s'essuya à la hâte et il s'habilla avec des gestes secs. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il refusait d'être une victime, et il refusait que Draco en soit une. Il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour le protéger et pour se préparer à l'affrontement avec Voldemort.

O

« Alors c'est la parole de ce chat que tu croies ? Demanda le professeur Rogue en fixant Pattenrond qui dormait sur son fauteuil en cuir.

- Oui, répondit très sérieusement Draco. Ecoutez, je me suis transformé en animal et j'ai communiqué avec cette mocheté qui m'a confirmé qu'elle sentait que Black était toujours en vie.

- En quel animal t'es tu transformé ? Interrogea Rogue en étalant des fioles sur la table.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet de la soirée, professeur. Le thème d'aujourd'hui est « comment ramener un clebs égaré histoire que mon copain comprenne que je suis fou de lui et que mon prof de potions me vénère comme un Dieu. »

- Par Merlin, dès que Sirius va te rencontrer, il va vouloir retourner d'où il vient, ironisa le professeur. Draco, je sais que tu es très intelligent et incroyablement doué question magie et potions, mais tu as l'intuition d'une pomme de terre alors je doute que Sirius soit en vie. Comprends moi bien, c'est mon souhait le plus cher mais je ne peux pas le croire.

- Sans vouloir être trop familier avec un professeur, je me fous royalement que vous n'y croyiez pas, tant que vous m'aidez. J'ai beaucoup d'intuition, pour votre gouverne. Je peux vous assurer que vous me baiserez les pieds avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, parce que j'aurai retrouvé votre chien. Au boulot à présent. Des questions ?

- Oui. En quel animal te transforme tu ? »

Draco éclata de rire et il s'attela à préparer le rituel nécessaire au cérémonial, puis il aida le professeur Rogue à mettre au point la potion requise. Le directeur de la maison Serpentard sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il ne croyait pas au retour de Sirius mais, au fond de lui, demeurait l'espoir fou que peut être, Draco avait vu juste. Il contrôlait tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains mais il se sentait plus jeune, plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, peu importe l'issue de cette expérience. Il savait que ni lui, ni Draco ne se feraient renvoyer si quelqu'un apprenait qu'ils avaient utilisé la magie noire car ils étaient trop importants pour l'Ordre du Phénix, alors il s'autorisa un sourire.

Draco prononça l'incantation en latin, puis il plongea une dague dans son poignet, laissant son sang se mêler à la potion fumante.

« Que le sang de l'être disparu revienne au sang de ses proches ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Au début, rien ne se produisit. Puis soudain, Pattenrond se mit à siffler et le corps transparent de Sirius Black apparut devant eux. Ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Le professeur Rogue tomba à genoux, une main tendue en direction de la silhouette fantomatique de Black.

« Ok, on s'est trompé quelque part, constata froidement Draco en empêchant Pattenrond de se jeter sur ce Sirius Black non matérialisé. Heu…Monsieur Black, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez mais…ben vas y toi, disparaît quand je te parle aussi ! »

L'image de Sirius avait disparue et il ne restait plus qu'une épaisse fumée dans la pièce. Draco se tourna vers Rogue qui n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux noirs remplis des larmes qu'il tentait de refouler.

« Où avons-nous pu faire l'erreur ? Demanda Draco en relisant ses notes.

- Il est vivant, murmura Severus, il est vivant. »

Draco prit le professeur par les épaules et il l'aida à se relever. Il l'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir et il posa ses mains sur sa nuque afin de le forcer à le regarder.

« Professeur, dit il avec un regard plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Sirius Black semble, effectivement, en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ? Nous devons trouver quel est le problème, et vite. »

Le professeur hocha la tête et il reprit contenance, s'emparant des notes de Draco, il les relut avec attention.

« Je pense que mon sang n'est pas suffisant, il n'est pas directement relié à Black. Ça aurait été différent si j'avais été son frère ou son fils.

- J'ai trouvé. Nous nous sommes trompés d'incantation ! Lança Rogue d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. Nous avons utilisé celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a prononcé pour avoir devant lui la projection de ton corps. Nous voulons le corps de Sirius et non la projection de son corps !

- Joli lapsus, Professeur. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vous vouliez le corps de Black, et ce depuis au moins vingt ans !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer sur les mots ? Il faut que tu aies le sens des PRIORITES, jeune homme.

- Ok, ça va, admit Draco. Comment devons nous nous y prendre pour faire apparaître le corps de Black ?

- Lorsque tu étais dans les mains de Celui qu'on ne doit pas Nommer, Crabbe et moi avons prononcé une incantation et c'est celle-ci qu'il nous faudra répéter en boucle. Le seul problème, c'est que la dernière fois, ton corps était parmi nous. Cette fois, il nous faut d'autres ingrédients. Des objets appartenant à Sirius, et peut être un peu de sang, ou une mèche de cheveux.

- C'est évident. Ne bougez pas, je vais me jeter sous l'Arcade dans le Département des Mystères. Là je rencontre Black, je lui pique son string et son scalp et je reviens pour la cérémonie, ironisa Draco. Je dois dire qu'il serait plus simple d'aller le chercher et de le prendre sous le bras…attendez ! Mais c'est clair ! Le chat mocheté m'a dit que Black était dans une espèce de dimension entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants et qu'il ne pouvait communiquer qu'avec les morts, car les vivants restent souvent sourds aux appels. Il paraît qu'on entend des chuchotements si on s'approche de l'Arcade. Ce seraient ceux des vivants pris entre les deux mondes et qui se rappellent à nos mémoires. Cette Arcade est, en quelque sorte, une porte de communication avec ceux qui nous ont quittés, sauf que personne ne sait comment s'en servir. Ou alors le Ministère ne veut pas qu'on le sache. Comme quoi, la magie noire peut être intéressante.

- Comment sais tu cela ? Interrogea Rogue, impressionné.

- Je viens de faire le rapprochement avec un livre sur l'histoire de la Magie Noire au Pérou, que Blaise m'avait offert. Ils ont le même genre de chose, c'est un puit recouvert d'un voile. C'est là que j'ai appris ces histoires de chuchotements et, comme vous n'avez pas nié qu'il y en ait dans l'Arcade, j'en conclue que je suis dans le vrai.

- Alors des gens sont coincés là dedans parce que le Ministère ne veut pas les aider, c'est scandaleux.

- Pas vraiment. Le Ministère refuse toute magie noire et en plus, informer la population reviendrait à créer des émeutes ou des comportements de dépendance à cette Arcade. Elle est l'équivalent d'un miroir de Rised, en plus sophistiqué et en plus dangereux. Elle ne montre pas l'idéal, comme le miroir de Rised, mais elle donne l'opportunité de parvenir à cet idéal lorsqu'il concerne des personnes disparues. Imaginez si Harry savait cela, peut être se jetterait il sous l'Arcade pour revoir enfin ses parents. Je ne l'en blâmerais pas, vu le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules. Le point commun avec le Miroir de Rised, c'est que les gens passeraient leur temps à vouloir voir leurs morts et ils en oublieraient de vivre, jusqu'à devenir fous.

- Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu me donnes une leçon, Draco, remarqua Rogue d'une voix douce et grave. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas trop souvent, parce que je vais douter de ma science infuse.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je réfléchis une fois par décennie, alors je ne risque pas de donner un autre cours magistral avant au moins quatre ans, plaisanta Draco en se redressant fièrement. Dites moi, n'aviez vous pas un cours de défense avec Harry ?

- Si mais Lupin s'en occupe aussi alors Potter peut se passer de moi, il en sera même ravi.

- Non, vous devez l'aider à se préparer, à contrôler ses émotions. Je vous en prie, travaillez avec lui et pas contre lui. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher de l'aide.

- Nous sommes censés rester discrets, Draco, lança Rogue en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements.

- Il sera muet comme une tombe, je peux vous le garantir, rétorqua Draco en se retournant vers Pattenrond. Bon, Pattamocheté, je reviens dans une demie heure, aboie si quelqu'un essaie de rentrer ! »

Rogue esquissa un sourire amusé et il prit la direction des salles de classe pendant que Draco poursuivait son chemin dans les cachots. Il fit un crochet par la Salle Commune des Serpentard afin de distribuer quelques heures de retenue aux Premières Années qui jouaient au ballon alors que les autres tentaient de travailler.

« Qui vous a donné ce stupide jeu Moldu ? Cria Draco. Allez à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle si vous voulez vous ridiculiser ! Quel crétin a apporté ce truc ici ? »

Les élèves tournèrent les yeux vers la table réservée à Draco Malfoy et sa bande. Blaise leva lentement la main avec un sourire radieux. Draco le fusilla du regard.

« J'avoue, c'est moi, déclara Blaise en souriant pendant que Goyle, Nott et Parkinson chantaient la marche funèbre. Ces gnomes avaient l'air de vraiment s'ennuyer alors…je n'ai aucune excuse. Arrache moi un bras et frappe moi avec, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Ou alors plante moi ton insigne de Préfet dans le cœur…je suis une fiente de macaque mon bon Prince.

- Tu vas prendre une retenue, plaisanta Crabbe.

- Oh non, la retenue serait trop douce pour lui, constata Draco avec un visage innocent. Tu vas donner deux heures de cours de soutien de potions aux élèves de première année (Blaise fit un large sourire) de Poufsouffle (Le sourire de Blaise s'effaça immédiatement.)

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Ton frère ! Toi c'est moi et moi c'est toi ! Déconne pas, il paraît que ces gosses sont tellement nuls en potion qu'ils ne trouvent même pas les chaudrons quand ils sont sous leurs nez ! Dracooooo, je nettoierai tes chaussures avec ma langue ! Je pisserai tous les jours dans le cerveau de Mac Gonagall pour te faire plaisir ! Je ferai des sacrifices humains pour toi, mais pitié, pas les Poufsouffle de première année !

- Deux heures, ce n'est pas grand-chose, remarqua Draco. Avez-vous vu le Baron Sanglant ?

- Il a été appelé dans les cuisines, Peeves terrorise encore les Elfes de Maison, » répondit Blaise.

Draco les remercia d'un signe de tête et il courut jusqu'aux cuisines où le calme semblait revenu.

« Draco Malfoy Monsieur, lança joyeusement Dobby en le voyant. Harry Potter Monsieur va-t-il mieux ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain, Dobby. Nous en parlerons plus tard veux tu ? Rétorqua Draco en s'approchant du Baron Sanglant. Monsieur le Baron, puis je me permettre de vous importuner ?

- Le Jeune Malfoy ! Vous venez d'une famille qui m'est chère mon ami. Allons converser. »

Le Baron suivit Draco loin des cuisines. Il avait toujours apprécié ce jeune mortel arrogant mais tellement poli, aux manières irréprochables. Bien entendu, Draco s'était toujours retenu de jurer devant le Baron, tout comme Blaise.

O

O

Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer correctement. Toute sa haine, tout son désespoir se décuplaient et se traduisaient par un manque de contrôle de sa magie devenue surpuissante. Il devait neutraliser des mannequins que Lupin avait enchanté afin qu'ils puissent se mouvoir comme des humains, surgissant n'importe où, n'importe quand. La difficulté de la tâche venait du fait que Lupin en avait lesté autant qu'il l'avait pu, et il en avait rendu d'autres très légers. Harry devait savamment doser sa magie pour ne pas faire trop de dégâts mais, ce soir, il détruisait tout. Pour lui, chaque mannequin avait le visage de Lucius Malfoy et Harry déchargeait le poids de cette journée terrible, même s'il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il était obsédé par la réaction de Draco si jamais il venait à apprendre les évènements de l'après midi.

Le professeur lui demanda d'arrêter lorsque le jeune homme fit un trou béant dans le mur de la salle de classe dans laquelle il s'entraînait. Il vint s'asseoir sur la table en face de celle de Lupin.

« Tu dois essayer de contrôler tes émotions, Harry, remarqua Remus d'un air doux. J'ignore ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui mais cela ne doit en rien influencer ta magie. Veux tu en parler ?

- Non, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. C'est juste que je me suis bêtement fait berner et ça me rend malade. Si Draco l'apprend, il me tuera.

- Harry, je n'ai pas la prétention de détenir la vérité, mais je sais une chose : contre toute attente, Draco est l'élément stable dans ta vie. Il est toujours à tes cotés et il reste constant. Je vois à quel point tu as progressé, à quel point ta magie est transcendée, plus puissante et mieux dosée depuis qu'il fait partie de ta vie intime. Tu es plus fort mais ne laisse pas cette relation t'affaiblir, car c'est exactement ce que cherche Voldemort…

- Et son putain de père aussi, coupa Harry.

- Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de Lucius Malfoy ? Interrogea Lupin avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Pas du tout, nia Harry en se tordant les mains avec gêne. Mais ça arrivera un jour, parce que Draco aime son père et que je le hais plus que tout au monde.

- Ne laisse pas la haine guider tes gestes, recommanda Lupin. Elle ne peut que diminuer l'impact de ta magie. Laisse la couler en toi et accepte la, mais ne te sers pas d'elle pour agir. Tu es trop émotif et cela te jouera des tours.

- Facile à dire, soupira Harry. Et vous, où en êtes vous avec Rogue ?

- Au point mort, il veut que nous soyons amis. Je crois qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne lui en veux pas, je comprends ce qu'il ressent.

- Rogue est amoureux de Sirius, il l'a toujours été. C'est Draco qui me l'a dit et je dois avouer que ça me dégoûte. Qu'il puisse profaner la mémoire de Sirius avec son amour dégueulasse.

- Ne parle pas comme ça Harry, ordonna Lupin. Ainsi, Severus aime Sirius. C'est une nouvelle étonnante si on considère sa façon de traiter Sirius. C'est étrange car, lorsque nous étions étudiants, j'ai reporté mon intérêt sur Severus, qui me semblait plus accessible, parce que je savais que Sirius était hors de portée. Sirius a toujours eu cette prestance et ce charisme incroyables. Tout le monde l'admirait. On ne voyait que lui quand il entrait dans une pièce. Un peu comme Draco et toi.

- Vous voulez dire que Draco me fait de l'ombre ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, Harry, je veux dire que tous les deux, vous avez chacun un rayonnement particulier, qui fait que l'attention se porte sur vous…vous faites de l'ombre aux autres. Réunis, vous donnez une impression de parfaite complétude. Prends une teigne comme Seamus Finnigan, jamais il ne vous attaquera lorsque vous êtes ensemble ; il attendra toujours que vous soyez l'un sans l'autre, parce qu'à deux, vous êtes dangereux, trop puissants. C'est pour cela que Voldemort cherche à s'approprier Draco, parce qu'il sait ce que dit la prophétie le concernant.

- Sincèrement, je suis surpris que vous ne vous soyez jamais déclaré à Sirius, autant que je suis surpris que vous ayez été amoureux de lui.

- Je n'ai pas eu ton courage, c'est tout. Et puis mes sentiments se sont estompés avec le temps. Lorsque je suis devenu professeur ici, ça a été un choc pour moi de me retrouver face à Draco et à son regard gris, identique à celui de Sirius à son âge. Ils avaient la même façon de vous regarder avec hauteur et élégance. Je suppose que Severus a dû vivre la même chose.

- Non, il s'en est rendu compte seulement cette année, précisa Harry en sursautant car la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

- Je vois qu'on travaille dur ici, » constata Rogue en souriant à Lupin sous le regard étonné de Harry.

Rogue n'était pas, à proprement parler, quelqu'un de souriant et Harry se demanda s'il l'avait jamais vu autrement que le visage fermé. Le professeur de potions le fit travailler et Harry parvint à réussir l'exercice qui s'était soldé par un échec une demie heure plus tôt. Le Survivant gratifia Lupin d'un sourire éclatant, qui adoucissait les traits de son beau visage d'homme-enfant. Il s'assombrit dès que l'image de Lucius Malfoy lui traversa l'esprit et, à partir de cet instant, il fit preuve d'une telle violence contre les mannequins que Lupin préféra interrompre la séance. Rogue lui imposa une heure de préparation à l'Occlumencie, qui consistait à aider Harry à se vider l'esprit, avant de le libérer.

Harry prit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, bien déterminé à ne pas rejoindre Draco mais, une fois arrivé devant le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée, il fit demi-tour et il courut jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Il avait besoin de voir Draco, de sentir l'odeur de son eau de toilette, de le toucher. Le loft était plongé dans la pénombre et les effluves de la cigarette emplissaient encore l'air. Un souffle doux et régulier provenait du lit où Draco était étendu, endormi, encore habillé.

Harry lui ôta ses chaussures et il le recouvrit d'une couverture avant d'installer un fauteuil à coté du lit. Il s'y installa et il resta ainsi, les pieds sur le fauteuil, le menton sur ses genoux à observer son ange qui sommeillait. Harry sourit pour la énième fois lorsqu'il constata, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait regardé Draco dormir, que le Serpentard était gracieux même dans son sommeil. La lune envoyait une lumière douce qui s'accrochait dans les cheveux du blond et qui les faisait rayonner.

Le regarder ainsi, innocent et abandonné, apaisait le tumulte qui régnait dans la tête du Survivant. Si seulement il avait reconnu Lucius cet après midi ! Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas les différencier ?

Son regard se posa sur l'être à la beauté saisissante, inconscient d'avoir été l'instrument d'un piège effarant. Harry soupira doucement. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas en compagnie de Draco car Draco n'aimait pas être pris violemment.

Draco ne donnait jamais de coups de hanches, manquant d'étouffer Harry, lorsque celui-ci le prenait dans sa bouche.

Draco détestait le moment où Harry entrait en lui, provocant systématiquement une douleur intense. Jamais il n'aurait voulu que Harry le pénètre sans ménagement et encore moins qu'il bouge immédiatement.

Draco ne se caressait jamais lors de leurs ébats et Harry doutait même qu'il se caresse lorsqu'il était seul.

Draco ne disait jamais « je t'aime. »

Draco lui avait fait remarquer qu'il venait d'une famille qui buvait du Polynectar comme lui buvait du lait fraise.

Harry lutta contre son envie de pleurer. Il se sentait sale, manipulé et indigne du blond. Il resta là, à le contempler dans l'obscurité, le cœur serré, jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour apparaissent. Puis, sans un bruit, il se leva, embrassa le front de son ange et il regagna la tour Gryffondor afin de se préparer pour la journée qui l'attendait.

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Ron et de Hermione qui lui demandait pour la dixième fois s'il se sentait bien.

« Laisse-le ma puce, intervint Ron en s'installant à table, il parlera quand il en aura envie. »

Hermione lui lança un regard agacé mais, lorsqu'il l'embrassa tendrement, elle changea du tout au tout, lui rendant avec fougue son baiser. Harry sourit mais son sourire se figea lorsque Draco apparut, époustouflant dans sa tenue de Quidditch, son Eclair de Feu à la main, accompagné de sa troupe de fans. Il se posta devant la table des Serdaigle, contre lesquels il devrait jouer une heure plus tard et il insulta copieusement leur nouvel attrapeur, Cho Chang préférant réviser ses Aspic plutôt que de défendre les couleurs de sa Maison. Il prit ensuite place à la table des Serpentards où son hibou Grand Duc lui apporta les friandises quotidiennes provenant du Manoir Malfoy. Comme d'habitude, Crabbe et Goyle leur firent honneur pendant que Draco semblait discuter Quidditch avec Blaise et Pansy.

Harry l'observait comme si jamais plus il ne le verrait ; il se noyait dans l'image de celui qu'il aimait jusqu'à la déraison. Draco tourna lentement les yeux vers lui et il lui fit un signe de tête, comme on dirait bonjour à une vague connaissance. Harry sentit monter en lui un désir de plaquer Draco contre un mur et de l'embrasser, de se faire pardonner, de s'enfuir avec lui.

Le professeur Rogue, qui avait revêtu l'écharpe aux couleurs de sa Maison à l'occasion du match, vint chercher Draco et tous deux eurent une conversation animée, à l'écart des autres. La jalousie consuma instantanément Harry qui se leva pour les rejoindre. Le voyant arriver, Draco dit une phrase à toute vitesse et il se tu, attendant que le brun les ait rejoint.

« Bonjour, déclara Harry d'un ton faussement enjoué, j'espère que je ne dérange pas.

- Vous êtes pitoyable, Potter, susurra le professeur Rogue en le toisant. Pourquoi n'urineriez vous pas autour de Draco histoire de bien marquer votre territoire ?

- C'est une idée, effectivement, rétorqua Harry en le fixant avec hargne.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Professeur, » lança Draco en prenant Harry par le bras et en le tirant hors de la Grande Salle.

Comme le jour de son départ pour les vacances de Noël, Draco fit apparaître une salle dans laquelle il poussa Harry.

« A quoi tu joues ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant intensément Harry de son troublant regard gris.

Harry ne voulait pas parler. Il voulait juste sentir Draco contre lui. Il s'approcha, jusqu'à bloquer le Préfet des Serpentard contre le mur et il frôla ses lèvres avec un doigt avant de l'embrasser avec passion en le tenant étroitement serré par la taille. Draco répondit lascivement à son baiser en faisant entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, afin de caresser la sienne sans retenue. Lorsque enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aimé.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai tellement honte. »

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Harry.

« De quoi es tu désolé ? De ne pas m'avoir réveillé hier soir quand tu es venu me rejoindre ? Harry, parle moi.

- Je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne pourrais consciemment te blesser.

- Je le sais. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. » Souffla Draco contre ses lèvres.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau puis il serra ce corps tant aimé contre le sien avant de le libérer pour qu'il puisse aller disputer son match. Draco récupéra son Eclair de Feu et il se rendit sur le terrain, des questions et des incertitudes fourmillant dans son esprit.

Le match fut expéditif dans la mesure où le remplaçant de Cho Chang n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience du stress de la compétition. Il suffit d'une remarque cinglante de Draco pour que Barnett perde contenance et se fasse ravir le Vif d'Or sous son nez. Draco fut porté en héro par ses coéquipiers et Harry prit lentement le chemin du château, le cœur lourd. Il entendit soudain qu'on l'appelait et il se retourna vivement pour voir Draco qui courrait vers lui. Sans un mot, Draco prit sa main et il entrelaça leurs doigts. Harry sentit une forme familière s'agiter contre leurs paumes. Draco effleura ses lèvres et il referma la main de Harry sur le Vif d'Or.

« Je serai tous les soirs de la semaine dans la Salle sur Demande, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Harry. Tu es libre de me rejoindre ou non. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois Harry et il repartit d'où il était venu, sans se retourner. Harry poussa un long soupir. S'il voulait garder Draco, il devait agir comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé à Pré au Lard.

Tous les soirs de la semaine, il vint se coucher aux cotés de son ange et il s'endormait avec lui, savourant au petit matin sa chance de se réveiller contre lui et se demandant combien de temps il pourrait faire illusion. Il lui semblait qu'il vivait dans un brouillard constant, trop troublé et écoeuré pour réussir à parler. Il n'arrivait pas à toucher son Prince de Glace, le poids de la culpabilité était trop lourd à porter pour lui. Draco ne s'en offusquait pas et son étonnante patience rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour Harry, même s'il parvenait à faire bonne figure, même s'il se battait tous les jours pour avoir l'air décontracté alors que son désir de vengeance grandissait inexorablement.

O

O

Le mardi suivant, Harry déambulait dans les couloirs, peu désireux de se rendre au cours de Potions, lorsqu'il sentit une main l'agripper. Il se retourna mais aucun élève ne semblait s'intéresser à lui. Il avança à nouveau mais cette fois, il reçu un coup dans le bras. Il scrutait ses congénères lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.

« Putain Hermione, tu m'as piqué ma cape d'invisibilité ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Chut, murmura-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. Ne nous fais pas remarquer, Harry, et rejoins moi dans la Salle sur Demande, tout de suite !

- Mais on a cours de Potions, Herm' !

- On s'en fout des potions, répliqua Hermione. Rejoins moi tout de suite dans cette Salle avant que je m'énerve et que je te casse les deux bras. »

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de traîner avec Blaise, » plaisanta Harry en empruntant le chemin de la Salle sur Demande.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry observa la Salle. Elle ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une table et deux chaises. Il haussa les épaules et il posa ses livres sur la table, curieux de savoir ce qui valait à Hermione, pourtant si sérieuse, de manquer un cours.

« Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent, Herm' ? Demanda Harry. Enlève cette cape, je ne sais pas où regarder ! »

Hermione retira la cape et Harry la fixa avec stupeur.

« Oh putain, » lança-t-il d'une voix éteinte en voyant son amie maigre, fatiguée, les cheveux courts, une multitude de cicatrices barrant ses bras nus sous son tee-shirt.

Il avait compris avant même que ses yeux ne se posent sur le Retourneur de Temps qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il prit appuis sur le mur derrière lui pendant que son amie s'installait sur la chaise en déposant une Pensine sur la table. Elle scruta longuement le visage de Harry et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Oh par Merlin Harry, comme il est bon de te revoir en bonne santé, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme.

- Que se passe-t-il Herm' ? Interrogea Harry en s'installant en face de son amie et en lui prenant la main. Tu sembles épuisée.

- Ce n'est pas l'important. Ecoute, j'ai pris des risques énormes pour venir te voir. J'ai volé un Retourneur de temps au Ministère de la Magie et je dois rentrer avant qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Dumbledore m'a prêté sa Pensine car je préfère que tu voies certaines choses par toi-même, et je t'ai effectivement piqué ta cape d'invisibilité. Pour ce que tu t'en sers de toutes façons. Quel jour sommes nous ?

- Mardi. »

Hermione poussa un long soupir agacé et Harry constata avec effarement qu'elle sentait la cigarette. Elle. Mademoiselle « un esprit sain dans un corps sain. »

« Mardi COMBIEN ? Questionna-t-elle en gigotant sur sa chaise.

- Le 14 mars, pourquoi ?

- Génial, on va pouvoir faire quelque chose alors. J'avais très peur de n'être pas assez retournée en arrière. Ecoute moi bien, Harry, samedi 25 mars, tout va changer, et pour le pire. Il faut à tout prix que tu te contrôles et que tu ne laisses pas tes émotions prendre le dessus ce jour là. C'est important Harry. Il s'agit de sauver des vies, en particulier la tienne.

- La mienne ? Et qui d'autre ? Demanda Harry dont le sang s'était glacé. Herm', expliques toi mieux.

- Ok, soupira-t-elle en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de jean. Voilà le topo. J'ai dix neuf ans aujourd'hui. Je sais, j'ai l'air plus vieille…c'est l'inquiétude. D'où je viens, ma vie se résume à pousser la chaise roulante de mon fiancé, Ron, et d'essayer de te redonner goût à la vie. Mais hier, les médecins m'ont dit que tu ne passerais pas la semaine. Alors je suis là pour changer le cours des choses et t'aider à faire le bon choix. Tu es toujours avec Draco ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Donc l'histoire se répète. Je suppose que vous vous êtes mis ensemble officiellement en décembre et que dès que vos lèvres se sont touchées, vous vous êtes sautés dessus et vous avez fait ça comme des lapins, partout dans le château.

- Heu…non, affirma Harry en rougissant. Nous faisons l'amour depuis janvier, et on ne fait pas ça n'importe où.

- Oh ? Alors ça, c'est vraiment étrange. Certaines choses auraient donc changé pendant que l'histoire se réécrivait. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas couché ensemble avant ?

- Parce que Draco disait que quelque chose le retenait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à se donner complètement.

- D'accord. Et toi, tu en avais envie ?

- Je ne pensais qu'à ça, à tel point que j'avais l'impression d'être devenu un vrai obsédé. J'en rêvais même la nuit.

- Voilà comment je vois les choses, lança Hermione en écrasant sa cigarette. Vous avez gardé une trace inconsciente de ce qui est arrivé dans mon monde et cela a modifié vos comportements. A mon avis, ton corps se souvenait de ce que ton esprit avait oublié et c'est pour cela que tu voulais tant Draco. Lui, c'était l'inverse. D'où sa hantise de se donner totalement à toi…quand on voit où votre amour vous a mené, on le comprend.

- Ce qui signifie ? Demanda Harry en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

- Que s'est il passé avec Lucius Malfoy, Harry ? Comment en es tu arrivé à le détester plus que Voldemort ? Vois tu, ton comportement avait changé avant le 25 mars. Tu étais toujours en adoration devant Draco mais en même temps, tu étais distant et renfermé…

- Viens en aux faits, Hermione. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de temps !

- Très bien. Tu as tué Lucius Malfoy lors d'une sortie à Pré au Lard le 25 mars et tout a été chamboulé. Je pense que tu dois le voir pour le croire. »

Harry attendit, le cœur battant, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir pris une vie, même si elle ne valait rien. Il s'en savait capable car sa haine pour le père de Draco était sans limite. Hermione mit sa baguette sur sa tempe et elle déposa un mince filet argenté dans la Pensine.

« Regarde, Harry, mais n'oublie pas que tout peut changer. »

Harry se leva, étonné que ses jambes acceptent encore de le porter, et il se pencha sur le récipient. Aussitôt, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui.

Il se retrouva à Pré au Lard, parlant et plaisantant avec Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle. Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages et, pour l'occasion, presque tous les élèves flânaient dans la rue en parlant fort. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut Pansy Parkinson qui sortait d'une boutique avec Milicent Bullstrode tandis que Seamus Finnigan et un élève de cinquième année de Gryffondor regardaient la vitrine d'un magasin de Quidditch. C'était la première fois que Harry se voyait avec Draco et l'image qu'ils renvoyaient était hautement sensuelle. Ils se complétaient à merveille physiquement. Avec Draco à ses cotés, sa main dans la sienne, Harry se trouvait beau. Hermione et Ron lui avaient déjà dit que Draco et lui formaient un couple esthétiquement parfait, mais Harry ne les avait jamais vraiment écoutés.

« Tu sais Crabbe, déclara Draco en lui faisant un sourire goguenard, tu vas finir par tous nous endormir si tu ne trouves pas de sujet plus intéressant que les chocogrenouilles pour nous distraire.

- Quoi ? C'est bon les chocogrenouilles, intervint Ron.

- Mais oui Weaslaid, c'est passionnant, parle moi encore, ironisa Draco alors que Harry le prenait par la taille pour le serrer contre lui et, par la même occasion, le faire taire.

- Qu'est ce que…, » commença Blaise mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche au moment où une vingtaine de Mangemorts apparaissaient devant eux.

Tous les élèves sortirent leurs baguettes et Harry amorça aussi un mouvement de préhension lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'était qu'un spectateur. C'est à se moment que Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy firent leur entrée en scène. Harry se rendit compte qu'il fixait le père de Draco avec hargne et qu'il en avait totalement oublié Voldemort.

Il se tourna vers lui-même, le Harry de trois ans son aîné, et il vit dans ses yeux une violence, une haine dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Tout se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Harry toisait Lucius Malfoy, seul ce Mangemort semblait compter pour lui et tout son corps se tendit.

Draco le questionna du regard mais Harry était trop absorbé par Lucius pour penser que son comportement était irrationnel aux yeux des autres. Quelques élèves furent désarmés, d'autres blessés et, au moment où le Harry de la Pensine fit volte face pour évaluer les dégâts, le vrai Harry vit Lucius faire un signe de tête à Voldemort avant d'empoigner Draco et de l'attirer à lui. Harry étouffa un cri avec sa main. Etre spectateur de ce genre de scène ne lui plaisait pas du tout, en particulier lorsqu'il appréhendait la suite.

« Espèce de petit traître, siffla Lucius, tu vas recevoir le châtiment que tu mérites.

- Père, pour être un traître, il aurait fallu que j'adhère un jour à votre cause, ce qui n'est pas le cas, » corrigea Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry se sentait impuissant et il vit l'inquiétude se mêler à la haine dans ses propres yeux. Lucius tenait Draco en respect avec sa baguette et Harry savait que Draco aurait pu le chasser d'un geste de la main, mais il était encore trop tétanisé par la seule présence de son père pour pouvoir oser bouger. Lucius fit tourner sa baguette, puis il ouvrit la bouche et Harry secoua la tête en comprenant ce qui allait arriver.

Le Harry de la Pensine tendit sa baguette vers Lucius et un éclair vert en jaillit alors qu'il criait avec toute la force de sa haine : « Avada Kedavra ! »

Draco poussa un cri en essayant de retenir le corps de son père alors que celui-ci touchait le sol. Le Préfet des Serpentard s'agenouilla et il posa sa tête sur le torse de Lucius, comme pour écouter son cœur. Blaise voulut aller le consoler mais Hermione le retint.

Le vrai Harry sentit qu'un élément important avait été négligé et il se tourna vers Voldemort qui assistait aux évènements sans bouger, avec un demi sourire satisfait. Harry fit le lien à la vitesse de l'éclair : Voldemort s'était servi de lui ! Il avait sacrifié son Mangemort favori afin que Harry et Draco se séparent. Il avait voulu affaiblir Harry, le rendre plus vulnérable et le faire craquer nerveusement…et il avait réussi. Harry avait fait exactement ce que Voldemort attendait de lui en tuant Lucius Malfoy.

Draco resta agenouillé devant son père, une douleur déchirante sur visage. Le vrai Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis tellement désolé mon cœur, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco en regardant le Harry de la Pensine avec une immense déception. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne chercherais pas à lui nuire ! Pourquoi !

- Draco je…je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, répondit Harry.

- Oh si tu le voulais, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux ! » Cracha Draco en arrachant le bracelet que Harry lui avait offert et en le jetant au loin.

A partir de ce moment, le temps sembla se figer. Draco prit la main de son père et il récupéra sa bague marquée du sceau des Malfoy. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il se relevait avec une lenteur qui trahissait sa difficulté à supporter ce qui venait d'arriver. Il ôta la bague que Harry lui avait passé au doigt le jour de la Saint Valentin et il passa celle de son père sur son doigt nu. Il resta un instant debout, perdu dans la contemplation du corps inerte de son père, le poing fermé avec à l'intérieur, la bague de Harry.

Un silence assourdissant régnait dans le village. Plus personne n'osait parler, plus personne n'osait même respirer alors que le Prince de Glace ouvrait doucement la main. La bague de Harry glissa le long de ses doigts pour venir mourir sur le sol dans un tintement presque joyeux.

« Draco, commença le Harry de la Pensine sans pouvoir en dire plus.

- Tais toi ! Ne dis même pas un seul mot, Harry Potter ! » Ordonna Draco en se postant face à lui et en tendant sa baguette en direction de son cou.

Harry ne bougea pas, laissant Draco le menacer. Il était clairement en train d'attendre la sentence du blond.

« Je veux que tu saches qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ton pire ennemi n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry, mais son Héritier, » susurra Draco en serrant les dents.

Harry eut un hoquet en s'apercevant que cet instant était la réplique exacte d'un de ses rêves.

« Viens mon enfant, nous reviendrons venger ton père plus tard, déclara Voldemort. Macnair, Crabbe, emportez le corps de Lucius. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon ami dans la rue. Nous lui donnerons une sépulture digne de ce nom. Viens à présent Draco. »

Draco hocha la tête et, après un dernier regard haineux en direction de Harry, il suivit le Lord Noir qui le prit par les épaules. Ce dernier se retourna et il lança une œillade triomphante à Harry, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait gagné.

« Draco, attends ! Cria Blaise en le rejoignant.

- Me suivras tu Blaise ? Demanda Draco en essuyant une larme.

- Tu sais bien que non, mon choix était fait depuis longtemps. Je veux juste te dire au revoir, tu restes mon meilleur ami.

- J'aurai toujours le plus grand respect pour toi, » murmura Draco en l'étreignant.

Le vrai Harry poussa un grognement révolté. Personne n'avait tenté de retenir Draco, pas plus que Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivirent.

Harry sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière et le monde tourbillonna avant de se stabiliser. Il se retrouva devant Hermione qui avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette.

« Je pense que tu en as assez vu pour comprendre que tu dois absolument te retenir de tuer Lucius Malfoy, dit elle en tirant sur sa cigarette d'un air hagard.

- Alors Draco a vraiment suivi Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas lequel a suivi l'autre mais un seul a survécu lors de la dernière bataille, et ce n'est pas Voldemort.

- Tu sais, j'ai rêvé du moment où Draco me menaçait de sa baguette.

- C'était plus un souvenir qu'un rêve, à mon humble avis. »

Harry s'assit brusquement et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Draco ne pouvait pas être passé du côté des forces du Mal.

« Mais il avait fait son choix, il ne voulait pas de génocide, plaida Harry.

- Oui, mais il t'aimait. Il avait toute confiance en toi et il s'est senti trahi. C'est par amour qu'il est devenu le Mal Absolu…aussi tordu que ça puisse paraître…mais Draco a toujours été monté à l'envers de toutes façons.

- Raconte-moi, Herm', explique moi comment il a pu devenir le Mal Absolu, demanda Harry alors que tout son être refusait de l'entendre.

- Certaines choses ne doivent pas être racontées alors ne me pose pas trop de questions. En fait, Draco est devenu très écouté et très apprécié par les sorciers. Il a utilisé tout son savoir psychomagique pour attirer les foules. Quand Voldemort prônait le génocide et la torture, Draco prétendait vouloir la liberté d'action en demandant au Ministère d'autoriser la pratique de la Magie Noire. Il a montré les bons cotés de cette pratique et beaucoup de sorciers au sang mêlé et issus de familles Moldues l'ont suivi. Alors, au cours de la dernière bataille, il t'a aidé à te débarrasser de Voldemort et il a ensuite été le seul maître à bord. Les Mangemorts se sont mis à son service. Voldemort a fait une erreur colossale car Draco a été élevé pour n'être fidèle qu'à ses ambitions. Tu as vu dans sa Pensine qu'il avait même été entraîné pour voir sa propre mère souffrir sous ses yeux alors tu parles s'il s'en fichait de Voldemort !

- Hermione, il y a un tas de trucs que je ne comprends pas. Tu viens ici pour m'annoncer que je suis un meurtrier et que l'homme de ma vie va se transformer en Mal Absolu d'ici onze jours ! S'il te plait soie un peu plus claire dans tes explications !

- Je ne peux pas, Harry. Sache qu'il a beaucoup de sang sur les mains, qu'il ait tué directement ou indirectement. Mais il a fait des choses étranges : par exemple, il a tué Colin Crivey, mais il a pris Seamus dans son équipe, lui faisant faire tout son sale boulot avant de l'achever. Il a éliminé les Dursleys aussi.

- Seamus à la solde de Draco ! Les Dursleys morts !

- Oui, il a enfermé les parents dans le placard sous l'escalier, il a lancé un sortilège de silence et il les a laissé mourir. Quand à Dudley, il l'a épargné mais ce gros incapable n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de l'emmener avec lui. Draco l'a déposé dans un hôpital psychiatrique où il se trouve toujours. Ah oui, il a aussi tué Peter Pettigrew.

- On dirait qu'il a assouvi mes désirs de vengeance, c'est troublant. Qui l'a suivi ? Qui nous est resté fidèle ? A-t-on trouvé l'espion ? Et pourquoi suis-je en train de mourir ? C'est lui qui m'a fait ça ?

- Reste calme avec les questions Potter, déclara Hermione en souriant. Beaucoup de monde l'a suivi, je ne peux pas te dire tous les noms mais il y a Crabbe et Goyle, forcément ils ont été élevés pour le servir, Nott, Milicent Bullstrode, Montague, Percy Weasley, Padma et Parvati Patil et bien d'autres encore. Goyle est mort en voulant protéger Draco. Quant à l'espion, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Une fois Draco hors de l'école, nous n'avions plus la possibilité de confondre l'espion. Quant à ton agonie, elle est liée à Draco, mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'as blessé. Comment dire ça ? Il y a eu une guerre, Harry. Une guerre sans merci entre vous deux. C'était le rapport de force constant et beaucoup de monde a perdu la vie dans cette folie. Vous étiez de force égale en terme de magie et vous ne pouviez pas vous éliminer mutuellement. Et puis, honnêtement, tu te sentais responsable de sa folie meurtrière et tu n'arrivais pas à l'attaquer de front. Heureusement que lui non plus. Vous vous menaciez systématiquement mais jamais vous ne vous blessiez mortellement. Il fallait que l'un de vous deux abandonne pour que l'autre gagne.

- Alors c'est moi qui ai abandonné ? Demanda Harry, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Non, c'est Draco.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, il est bien plus borné que moi. Et puis tu as dit qu'il avait survécu.

- J'ai dit qu'il avait survécu à la dernière bataille avec Voldemort, Harry. Il faut croire que ton désir de vivre était bien plus grand que le sien. Regarde. »

Le corps tremblant, Harry plongea la tête dans la Pensine, mais il ne se leva pas. Il en aurait été incapable. Il avait ce rêve monstrueux en tête, celui dans lequel il avait vu la mort de Draco.

Il se retrouva dans une ville quasiment désertée où un affrontement sanglant avait eu lieu. Il vit Draco en face de lui, majestueux et dangereux, tout de noir vêtu, dans son jean, son tee shirt et sa longue veste en cuir. Draco jeta un regard circulaire tout en maintenant Harry à distance, en le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Fais ce que tu dois, Draco, murmura Harry. Je ne pourrai pas te tuer.

- Moi non plus Harry. Je t'aime toujours, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tues mon père ?

- Je voulais juste te protéger, j'avais peur qu'il ne te blesse. Rends toi Draco, tu passeras ta vie en prison mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

- Tu sais que je ne me rendrai pas, mais tout cela est allé bien trop loin. Il y a eu bien trop de morts par ma faute, je n'ai pas su m'arrêter. Lorsque j'ai commis mon premier meurtre, j'ai perdu mon âme, Harry. Je me suis retrouvé prisonnier de mes actes. Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen d'être enfin libre.

- Non, Draco je t'en prie. »

Draco évalua la distance qui les séparait de Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Rogue, puis il haussa la voix afin qu'ils l'entendent.

« Je vais te tuer maintenant Potter, cria-t-il.

- Draco ne fais pas ça, implora Harry en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que les autres s'approchaient, leurs baguettes brandies à bout de bras.

- Avada…Lança Draco assez fort pour bien être entendu.

- Le dos, hurla Blaise, visez le dos ! »

Aussitôt, Draco reçut quatre jets de lumière dans le dos et il retomba trois mètres plus loin, les bras en croix, un mince filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Non ! S'exclama Harry en accourant vers Draco. Ne voyez vous pas que c'est un suicide !

- Oh Merlin non ! S'écria Blaise en s'agenouillant près du blond.

- Bien joué Blaise, prononça Draco, tu as toujours été un fin stratège. Vous m'avez cassé le dos, je ne peux plus bouger les bras et les jambes. »

Harry se pencha sur lui et il caressa ses cheveux.

« Les Aurors vont arriver Draco. Ils te conduiront à Sainte Mangouste. Tout se passera bien.

- Tu sais que non. Où étais tu ces deux dernières années, Harry ? Demanda faiblement Draco. Je n'ai pas encore 19 ans et je suis un assassin, l'un des pires. J'ai poussé un nombre incalculable de gens au meurtre. Ça ne se passera pas bien, je vais être enfermé pour toujours, sans plus pouvoir bouger. Je t'en prie, si tu m'aimes encore, achève moi.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est hors de question ! » S'écria Harry en se relevant pour aller voir Hermione qui avait les bras en sang.

Le vrai Harry resta aux cotés de Draco en sachant que le rêve qu'il avait fait allait se transformer en cauchemar éveillé d'ici peu.

« Blaise, s'il te plait, fais le, implora Draco. Ne me laisse pas comme ça. »

Blaise éclata en sanglots et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

« Je t'aime Draco, chuchota-t-il en se relevant. Avada Kedavra ! »

Le Harry de la Pensine poussa un cri et il se précipita pour trouver Draco inerte, ses magnifiques yeux gris grand ouverts. Plus un souffle de vie n'habitait son corps. Il lui ferma les yeux d'une main tremblante et il le prit contre lui alors que Blaise s'effondrait dans les bras du professeur Rogue. Harry restait sourd aux paroles de Ron, qui lui disait que c'était fini. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que plus jamais il ne pourrait sourire, ni même supporter la vie sans Draco. Ils avaient tous les deux laissé les choses leur échapper et ils avaient tous les deux perdu à leur propre jeu de guerre.

Ron entraîna Harry plus loin et il le serra dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte lorsque Harry se mit à pousser des cris de désespoir. Le vrai Harry les accompagna, refusant l'idée que son ange puisse tourner aussi mal et finir de cette manière. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Blaise et il vit un homme porter le corps inerte de Draco dans ses bras.

Un homme de dos.

Grand.

Très maigre.

A la longue et brillante chevelure noire.

Le vrai Harry s'élança vers lui mais il se sentit à nouveau tiré en arrière. Le monde tourna autour de lui et il ouvrit les yeux sur Hermione.

« Tu en as assez vu, dit elle.

- Qui était ce, Herm' ?

- Tu le sauras assez tôt.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai rêvé de la mort de Draco. C'est monstrueux, je ne peux pas accepter cette fatalité.

- Tadam ! C'est pour ça que je suis là, Harry, rappela Hermione. Je suis venue te mettre en garde contre Voldemort. Il veut vous piéger, Draco et toi. Il a réussi dans mon monde et je voudrais que l'histoire se réécrive différemment cette fois. D'où je viens, on dit que Draco avait choisi un Héritier…

- Oh putain non ! Pas encore !

- Si. Mais nous ignorons qui il est. Les partisans de Draco sont encore très nombreux et ils cherchent cet Héritier. Il paraît que Draco l'aurait caché et qu'il ressortirait le moment venu. L'histoire se répète mais tu ne veux plus en faire partie. Tu as jeté l'éponge le jour de la mort de Draco et tu t'es laissé dépérir. Tu meurs car tu ne veux plus te battre…et je te comprends, même si je refuse l'idée que tu partes. Tu l'aimais à la folie et lui aussi il t'aimait.

- Je ne peux pas supporter ça, Hermione. C'est mon ange, j'ai besoin de lui. Je t'assure que je ne tendrai même pas ma baguette vers Lucius Malfoy samedi prochain. On pourrait tout simplement annuler la sortie.

- Non, tu sais ce qui va arriver donc tu pourras mieux te préparer à changer le cours des choses. Mais, Harry, il faut que tu parles à Draco de son père. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Parle lui.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre et je sais qu'il va me tuer.

- Vu comme c'est parti, tu le perdras de toutes façons alors fais ce qui est bon pour vous, conseilla Hermione. Et puis, on ne peut pas prévoir les réactions d'une personne. Ne sous estimes pas non plus l'importance que Draco a pour Voldemort. Je doute qu'il laisse Lucius faire du mal à son Héritier. A présent, tu as toutes les cartes en main, Harry. A toi de changer le cours des choses.

- Qu'est il arrivé à Blaise ?

- Il a été considéré comme un héro qui a débarrassé le monde du Prince Noir. Il ne s'est jamais remis de son geste et il s'est suicidé.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Si, Harry. Nous n'avons jamais remarqué à quel point il aimait Draco, bien plus qu'un simple ami et sa mort l'a laissé complètement désespéré.

- Blaise, amoureux de Draco. Je n'en reviens pas, lança Harry d'une voix tremblante. Je ne m'en doutais pas du tout. Ça a dû être terrible pour lui d'avoir achevé Draco.

- En particulier lorsque le médicomage qui a pratiqué l'autopsie sur Draco nous a révélé qu'il n'avait pas le dos cassé. Il n'avait rien. Il a prétendu le contraire car il n'avait pas la force d'en finir lui-même, expliqua Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux. Tout cela n'est qu'un horrible gâchis. Ne laisse pas Lucius Malfoy ruiner tous vos espoirs et bats-toi, protège-toi et protège Draco. Je dois partir mais si tu as besoin de parler, surtout adresse-toi à moi…enfin, je veux dire, moi quand j'avais seize ans !

- Merci pour tout Hermione. Je vais tout tenter pour éviter ce massacre, crois moi. Je vais parler à Draco et ensemble, nous ferons face. Prends soin de toi.

- Toi aussi. N'oublies pas que tu n'es pas obligé de porter tout seul la misère du monde, répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. C'était bon de te revoir comme tu étais avant. »

Elle passa la cape d'invisibilité et elle se saisit de la Pensine.

« Qui était l'homme aux cheveux longs, Herm' ? Questionna encore Harry.

- Personne, rétorqua la voix d'Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Au revoir ! »

Harry l'entendit actionner le Retourneur de Temps et il se retrouva seul, totalement sous le choc de ces nouvelles révélations. Il prit la direction des cachots en essayant de mémoriser toutes les informations données par Hermione. Tout avait plus de sens à présent. Ses cauchemars, la retenue de Draco, cette impression persistante qu'ils formaient un couple maudit.

_Je vais me battre, _pensa-t-il en entrant dans le cours de potions. _Je vais me battre et je vais gagner. _

« Regardez qui vient nous honorer de sa présence, susurra le professeur Rogue. Notre star nationale. Plus d'une heure de retard et pas un mot d'excuse, cela vaut bien 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor, qu'en pensez vous…hum…au hasard…Draco, par exemple ?

- Je pense que j'ajouterais une retenue en plus, répondit Draco en toisant Harry avec son regard hautain.

- Potter, 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue avec moi, cracha Rogue en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- Où étais tu, Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude.

- Avec toi, lança Harry.

- Pardon ?

- J'étais avec toi, répéta Harry. Je t'expliquerai demain. »

Jusqu'à la fin du cours, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de contempler la silhouette parfaite de Draco et une furieuse envie de hurler lui chatouillait les cordes vocales. Il surveillait également le comportement de Blaise, cherchant un détail qui aurait pu trahir la nature de ses sentiments pour Draco, mais le Serpentard semblait simplement amical. Draco, lui, avait l'air furieux et lorsqu'il se retournait, c'était pour gratifier Harry de ses sourires suffisants ou de ses regards de pur dédain.

En sortant de la Salle de Potions, Harry attrapa Draco par le bras et il l'attira contre lui.

« On peut savoir pourquoi mon Dragon crache du feu aujourd'hui ? Murmura Harry contre sa joue.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un sale connard et que j'en ai assez que tu passes ton temps à t'excuser pour je ne sais quoi en me serrant si fort que j'entends mes os craquer et que la minute d'après, tu me rejettes en prétendant que tout va bien alors que je vois clairement que quelque chose ne va pas et que ça a un rapport avec moi en plus !

- Ok, j'ai mal agis, admit Harry en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Draco tout en se demandant comment le blond avait pu débiter une telle phrase sans s'étouffer. Je mérite ma semaine de retenue avec l'autre huileux du bulbe capillaire. On va parler d'accord ? Ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande ?

- Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse, c'est sûr ? Interrogea Draco avec une adorable mine boudeuse.

- Oui mon cœur, rétorqua Harry en fixant les lèvres pulpeuses de son aimé et en essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image du sang qui coulait de sa bouche alors qu'il était étendu sur le sol. A 21h ce soir, ça te va ?

- 22h, j'ai des trucs à faire avant. »

Harry lui fit un sourire ravageur et il captura les lèvres de Draco. Avec douceur, il frôla sa bouche avant de faire entrer sa langue dans l'antre de la tentation de Draco. Aussitôt, la langue du blond répondit ardemment à ce baiser et elle dansa en harmonie avec celle de Harry. Quelques élèves les dépassèrent en chantonnant la marche nuptiale et Harry sentit Draco sourire contre ses lèvres.

« Monsieur Malfoy, entre deux effusions je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau, déclara le professeur Dumbledore en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Ok, je viendrai à ce moment là alors, répondit Draco avec un aplomb et une insolence qui firent sursauter Harry.

- Je souhaiterais vous parler immédiatement, insista le Proviseur. Cela concerne justement ce genre d'attitude dans un établissement scolaire qui se trouve sous ma responsabilité.

- Professeur, il n'était pas seul, intervint Harry, nous…

- Laisse tomber, coupa Draco avec un sourire sardonique, tu sais bien que jamais Saint Potter ne se fera réprimander par le proviseur. Je vous suis professeur, et j'avoue admirer votre grande impartialité. »

Dumbledore ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de montrer le chemin à Draco et en se promettant qu'une leçon de politesse lui serait donnée dans son bureau, dû-t-il y passer des heures.

Harry se rendit au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, là où tout avait commencé entre Draco et lui et il donna libre cours à son angoisse et à sa tristesse. Avoir vu l'homme qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux, même si l'histoire ne se répèterait pas, était un traumatisme réel et Harry donnait enfin un sens aux évènements de la journée. Ce soir, il allait perdre Draco mais il se devait de le faire afin de le protéger. Des larmes de frustration roulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi le monde entier se liguait-il contre eux ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils vivre comme les adolescents de leurs âges ? Si seulement Sirius était là pour alléger un peu son fardeau.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement. Blaise lui fit un sourire triste et Harry tenta d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Harry. Ne me dis pas que ce sont ces conneries de Rogue qui te trouent le cerveau ?

- Non, je ne le dis pas. Blaise, puis je te parler franchement ?

- Toujours petit Saint, toujours.

- Depuis quand es tu amoureux de Draco ? »

Blaise le fixa intensément, médusé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et se rétrécirent plusieurs fois de suite.

« Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Blaise en regardant au loin.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis notre entrée à Poudlard je crois. Il m'a toujours fasciné. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai rien si c'est ce que tu crains.

- Que tu lui dises ou non, je m'en fous royalement. Je ne vais pas me bouffer les couilles pour ça, crois moi. Ecoutes, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu imagines que j'attends quoi que ce soit de la part de Draco. Je ne pense jamais à lui sur un plan sexuel, je te le jure. Quand je me masturbe…quoi…oh, ok, je passe ma vie à parler de cul et tu pensais peut être que je ne jouais jamais avec mon superbe robinet d'amour ? Bref, je ne pense jamais à lui quand je me masturbe, je t'assure. Je ne ferai jamais rien pour me mettre entre vous car vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Même quand vous vous insultiez copieusement, je le savais.

- Blaise, je suis désolé si le fait que je soie avec Draco te blesse. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais le lui dire afin qu'il ait toutes les cartes en main…L'idée qu'il me plaque pour toi ne me fait pas danser de joie mais il a quand même le droit de choisir, constata Harry.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Harry. Je l'aime, oui. Mais c'est un amour qui est destiné à rester secret. Je ne souffre pas de vous voir ensemble, au contraire, je suis heureux pour vous, vraiment. Un seul de ses sourires peut illuminer ma journée et c'est tout ce que je demande. Je suis avant tout son ami et je ne me suis jamais considéré autrement. Je n'ai même jamais envisagé l'éventualité que nous puissions être ensemble, vois tu. Alors non, il n'a aucun choix à faire parce que je ne suis pas sur les rangs. Ne me prends pas en pitié sinon je te massacre à coups de tatane dans le patapouf. Comprends que je n'attends vraiment rien de lui, à part de l'amitié. Je ne me fais aucune illusion en ce qui le concerne et je n'ai aucun espoir…et ça me va.

- Je t'admire de réagir ainsi.

- Je m'admire aussi, plaisanta Blaise. Et puis voyons le bon coté des choses : si jamais je foire mes ASPIC, je pourrai toujours me tourner vers la prêtrise. »

Harry sourit. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il se sentait en confiance et plein d'espoir. Blaise n'était pas un rival mais un ami, et pas seulement l'ami de Draco.

O

O

« Voici ce que vous m'aviez demandé jeune Malfoy, déclara le Baron Sanglant en déposant une mèche de cheveux, une fiole de sang et un bout d'étoffe sur la table dans les appartements du professeur Rogue.

- Monsieur, en acceptant de passer sous l'arche afin d'entrer en contact avec Sirius Black, vous faites de moi votre obligé. Sachez que je saurai me souvenir de votre aide si précieuse, répondit Draco en s'inclinant.

- Je n'en doute pas mon jeune ami. J'ai toujours porté le jeune Black en grande estime. Il était espiègle et intelligent. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'a pas été à Serpentard. Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous transmet ses hommages et il vous remercie de vouloir le ramener dans le monde des vivants.

- Vous avez parlé avec lui ? Interrogea Rogue d'une voix calme mais tremblante.

- Bien entendu. Il a des doutes sur vos motivations Severus mais il a confiance en moi, rétorqua le Baron en traversant le mur. A bientôt jeunes gens. »

Restés seuls, Draco et le professeur Rogue se fixèrent un long moment, pleins d'anxiété et d'excitation. Draco alluma une cigarette que le professeur lui arracha des mains pour en inspirer une grande bouffée et s'étouffer.

« Je crois qu'on y est à présent, murmura Draco en faisant rouler la cigarette entre ses doigts tout en observant le bout incandescent. Il est temps de faire revenir Médor à la maison. Ça va aller Severus ?

- Oui…je pense. Ajoute le sang et les cheveux dans le chaudron pendant que je fais brûler l'étoffe. »

Ce faisant, ils entonnèrent un cantique et ils ne s'arrêtèrent plus jusqu'au moment où une explosion se produisit, une demie heure plus tard. Draco eut à peine le temps de se protéger avant que le chaudron ne fuse dans sa direction. Severus fut brûlé à la main mais il ne s'en soucia pa car, au milieu de la mixture étalée sur le sol, gisait le corps nu de Sirius Black.

Draco et Rogue s'avancèrent prudemment, le cœur battant, la gorge nouée. Ils se penchèrent sur la silhouette décharnée du dernier descendant des Black et Draco murmura :

« Bingo !

- Sans vouloir t'affoler, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce » remarqua Rogue en prenant le pouls de celui qu'il aimait depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie. « Il est vivant.

- Il est dans le comas, c'est évident, constata Draco en haussant les épaules. Portez le dans votre lit et le guerrier se réveillera quand il sera prêt à rejoindre le monde des vivants. »

Severus acquiesça, même s'il n'aimait qu'à moitié l'idée de se faire donner des ordres par quelqu'un qui lui avait fait pipi dessus quand il été bébé. Il prit le corps long et maigre dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur le lit comme on déposerait une mariée fragile et il caressa lentement ses longs cheveux. Il le recouvrit ensuite à hauteur des épaules, d'un drap et d'une couverture. Il s'installa à coté de lui et il prit sa main glacée dans la sienne. Une émotion plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant s'empara de lui et il pleura silencieusement en se perdant dans la contemplation de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais. Il avait peur, une peur bleue de le perdre encore.

Pattenrond vint se lover contre les jambes de Sirius et il ronronna de bien être. Draco prit Rogue par les épaules et le professeur passa ses bras autour de la taille de son élève. Il reposa sa tête contre son ventre et il laissa la douce chaleur du jeune homme le réconforter.

« Alors c'est lui, déclara Draco. Voici donc Sirius Black, celui qui a obsédé un tas de monde pendant des années. Harry va être si heureux…enfin, si le toutou veut bien ouvrir les yeux. Dites-moi encore une fois qu'il me ressemble et je vous jette sous l'Arcade !

- Il est toujours beau, répliqua Rogue. Bien entendu, Azkaban l'a abîmé mais attends qu'il reprenne un peu de poids et qu'il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux gris, et tu comprendras ce qu'est la beauté dans toute sa splendeur.

- L'amour rend aveugle, professeur. Je vous conseille de dormir sur le canapé si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous tue à son réveil. Je passerai demain voir comment évoluent les choses. Bonne nuit Severus. Dormez au lieu de le manger des yeux. »

Severus lui fit un sourire éclatant et il le raccompagna à la porte. De retour auprès de Sirius, il caressa son front d'une main tremblante.

« Je t'aime tant, murmura-t-il à l'être inconscient qui reposait sur son lit, ses cheveux noirs de jais contrastant avec le blanc de l'oreiller. Je t'aime plus que tout, mais tu ne le sauras jamais. »

O

O

Il était minuit passé lorsque Harry entra dans la Salle sur Demande. Comme il s'y attendait, Draco dormait, emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Il se laissa un instant bercer par la respiration régulière du Prince des Serpentard, puis il ôta ses vêtements et il se glissa en boxer sous les draps, son corps épousant parfaitement celui de Draco. Harry plaqua son torse contre le dos de Draco et il embrassa doucement sa nuque, appréciant chacune de ses inspirations, se laissant enivrer par l'odeur agréable de sa peau, profitant du simple fait de rester contre celui qu'il aimait à se damner.

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux puis il les referma pour respirer profondément et appeler toute la patience du monde à son aide.

« Tu avais dit 22 heures, tu te fous de moi, constata Draco dans un murmure.

- Excuse moi, je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, avoua Harry en imprégnant sa mémoire olfactive du parfum de Draco. Je te promets que nous parlerons demain au réveil. Cette nuit, je veux juste te sentir contre moi pour ne jamais oublier la sensation de ton corps contre le mien.

- Tu parles comme si nous allions nous séparer, » constata froidement Draco en se retournant pour plonger son regard orageux dans celui de Harry.

Harry prit son visage entre ses mains et il en imprima chaque détail dans sa mémoire avant d'en embrasser chaque centimètre. Lorsque enfin ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Draco, le blond le renversa sur le lit et il se coucha sur lui, bloquant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Harry pouvait sentir la respiration irrégulière de son Prince contre ses lèvres et un long frisson parcouru son corps.

« A quoi tu joues, Harry ? Demanda Draco avec une lueur insondable dans le regard. Quel est ton problème ?

- Je t'aime et j'ai peur que demain, tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Fais moi l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Hors de question, siffla Draco en serrant plus fort ses poignets. Je veux comprendre.

- Tu comprendras demain, je te le promets, » haleta Harry en frottant son érection contre Draco.

Le blond prit ses lèvres et il l'embrassa comme lui seul savait si bien le faire.

« J'aurai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire…et tu ne vas pas aimer, souffla Draco dans son cou.

- Un point partout alors, » répondit Harry en s'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de Draco.

Draco fit de chaque minute un souvenir impérissable pour Harry, qui se promit de se battre de toutes ses forces pour que Draco reste sien. La tête rejetée en arrière, il se libéra dans un cri et Draco le suivit rapidement, en murmurant le nom de son amant. Il fit descendre les jambes de Harry, qui reposaient sur ses épaules, et il se coucha sur lui, essoufflé et comblé. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et il le serra fort, refusant de le lâcher.

« N'oublie pas que je t'aime, dit il en changeant de position afin de reposer sur le torse de Draco.

- Même chose, déclara Draco en embrassant son front. Et si je ne le dis pas assez, je vais te le prouver, tu verras. »

Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire, un de ces sourires dont lui seul avait le secret et qui donnaient envie à Draco de le photographier comme s'il était un fan quelconque du grand Harry Potter. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil irradier son corps et il sentit à peine la caresse persistante de la main de Harry dans ses cheveux.

Harry était inquiet et plein d'espoir. Les choses pouvaient éventuellement s'arranger, si Draco l'aimait vraiment, mais son caractère fier et orageux allait certainement jouer en sa défaveur.

_Demain est un autre jour, _pensa Harry en contemplant la beauté de son ange. _Tout se passera bien…ou pas._

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir tenu le coup jusqu'ici, lol ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, si vous avez encore le temps et l'énergie de le faire après avoir lu ces 32 pages Word ! -  
Bisous à tous !


	13. Sirius

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**.

**DISCLAIMER** : JKR and co, possèdent tous les droits sur Harry Potter. Je n'ai que l'intrigue de cette histoire, écrite dans un but non lucratif.

**RATING** : R/ NC-17.

**Je remercie une fois de plus Lemoncurd pour ses corrections ! Bisous à toi ma belle ! Merci également à Anagrammes pour ses conseils. Bisous à toi mon ptit !**

**RAR **

**Onarluca** : Merci à toi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu soies toujours là. Ton questionnement est très judicieux, en effet. A qui Draco va-t-il en vouloir ? Réponse, maintenant, tu t'en doutes lol. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Sevie Snake** : On m'avait déjà dit que je torturais les personnages mais là, il y a un degré en plus : je les massacre, carrément lol. Disons que je montre le pire qu'il pourrait leur arriver mais le pire leur arrivera-t-il ? Les paris sont ouverts.  
Quand je pense que j'étais persuadée que ma fin n'était pas sadique…je me suis encore fourré le doigt dans l'œil lol. Toutes mes excuses. Je vais essayer de finir ce nouveau chapitre de manière PAS sadique. Les paris sont ouverts aussi. Lol.  
Tu as déjà gagné un guess en ce qui concerne l'homme aux cheveux longs.  
En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi, je suis heureuse que tu suives cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en particulier la fin - A bientôt !

**Geneviève Black** : Coucou ! Je te remercie pour ta review énergique, elle m'a fait rougir, même si je persiste et signe, tu as un des meilleurs styles que j'aie pu lire. Ah mais ! On m'écoute et on dit « oui BN, tu as raison BN » mdr. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu (sinon je le réécrivais en entier !) et je doute que quiconque se soit douté de la venue de Hermione « version future », pour te citer. Je sais que ça retarde le moment de la réaction de Draco en ce qui concerne Lucius mais ce chapitre était important afin de montrer ce qui pourrait arriver.  
Moi, avoir du génie ? Oh la la, je ne sais plus où me cacher, parce que je n'ai fait que piquer l'idée de JKR avec le retourneur de temps.  
Quant à mon style d'écriture, je te le donne sans problèmes, si tu me donnes le tien. Echange standard, qu'en dis tu ? OO Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu te laves la langue avec du savon parce que tu as raison lol. Par contre, je doute d'avoir posté la suite aussi vite puisqu'elle n'est pas encore écrite (enfin si, dans ma pauvre vieille tête). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, nous arrivons aux moments où tout s'accélère.  
Gros bisoux à toi et surtout n'arrête pas d'écrire. File moi un truc à lire !  
A bientôt !

**Mimie** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Je te laisse voir tout de suite si Draco va bien le prendre. J'espère que sa réaction sera cohérente. Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt.

**Yue-Kero** : Bonjour. Je te remercie pour ta review qui me touche beaucoup et Je suis contente que tu soies enthousiaste à l'idée de Severus amoureux de Sirius. Tu as tout à fait raison sur l'homme aux cheveux longs, c'est effectivement lui.  
J'imagine que c'est assez frustrant de ne pas connaître encore la réaction de Draco…j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé lorsque j'ai conçu ce chapitre. Mais en effet, tu n'as plus à attendre car voici sa réaction. Je te laisse la découvrir, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Bonne lecture et bizoux !

**Kaphey** : Je ne sais que dire, ta review m'a vraiment touchée. Je te remercie de suivre cette histoire et j'espère que ce que j'envisage pour la suite t'intéressera toujours autant.  
Je te rassure, les choses ne peuvent pas être pires que ce que Harry a vu dans la Pensine, c'était le dark de chez dark et il va tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas, à commencer par tout dire à Draco.  
Il est vrai que je privilégie le ressenti des personnages et que je place l'intrigue en fonction de cela, je suis contente que tu y soies sensible.  
J'essaie de faire fonctionner mon imagination à plein régime en rendant Voldemort l'instigateur d'une guerre psychologique contre Harry. Ça pouvait rendre l'épisode Lucius Malfoy écoeurant mais ça montrait que dans le monde d'où venait la Hermione du futur, Voldemort avait gagné. Reste à savoir comment les choses vont tourner maintenant que Harry est au courant. J'espère que tu trouveras la suite cohérente, à défaut d'être prévisible.  
En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Encore merci à toi pour tes encouragements et à bientôt. Bisoux.

**Margarita6** : Coucou mi corazon ! Merci beaucoup pour ton mail et pour ta review, je suis très contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic. Il est vrai que Lucius est monstrueux avec Harry mais il est un peu bloqué car s'il ne fait pas ce que Voldemort veut, il meurt donc il choisit de vivre plutôt que de protéger son fils. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.  
J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Je t'adore ma grande.

A bientôt et énormes bisous !

**Zoomalfoy** : Hello. J'ai adoré ta review qui m'a fait délirer pendant un moment (grand sourire pendant une heure en repensant à Zoo qui me met son bazooka sous le nez et qui se mouche dans mon pull mdr). Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas intégré la réaction de Draco dans ce chapitre mais, au bout de 32 pages word, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête là. Lol.  
J'espère que j'écrirai le chapitre 13 en moins de 3 semaines…parce que ton bazooka m'inquiète ptdr !  
Mais non tu n'as pas deux ans d'âge mental et non, tu ne sembles pas échappée de l'asile, moi non plus d'ailleurs mdr. Toutes les choses que tu souhaites pour la suite de l'histoire, tu vas les avoir, allez hop, je me transforme en bonne fée pour l'occasion.  
Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps car je crains de me faire exploser la tête si tu n'as pas au plus vite la réaction de Draco.  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros bisoux et merci !  
**Zoomalfoy2** : (tremble pour le bazooka)

**Céline S, C Line, Line** : Coucou toi ! J'aime bien C Line comme pseudo ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, tu es adorable. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et, je ne sais pas comment tu vas percevoir la réaction de Draco donc je ne te dirai pas de te rassurer…mais elle ne sera pas conforme à ce que les gens pensent. Enfin, je te laisse voir ça tout de suite lol. Gros bisoux à toi et bon courage pour la suite, tes écrits et tes études.

**Lemoncurd** : Merci beaucoup à toi…pour tout : les corrections, le dessin, les discussions, tes avis éclairés. Tu as tout à fait bien perçu le tournant que je donne à la relation Severus/Draco : je pense que Severus croule sous les responsabilités et qu'il a besoin de pouvoir se laisser porter parfois. Draco est l'idéal pour cela car il connaît une facette de Rogue que personne d'autre ne connaît. Comment Sirius verra-t-il Severus en se réveillant ? Il me semble que tu seras la première à le savoir lol.  
Gros bisoux à toi et que l'inspiration soit avec toi !

**Ela.S.Arkel** : Ouahhhhh ! Merci à toi, tu me combles avec ta review et avec le Del ! Tu m'as fait délirer avec « Une Arkel ne désire pas quelque chose, mais ordonne ! » Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire la suite, rien que pour toi.  
J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas (sinon je m'autobaffe !). A bientôt ma n'Ela.  
Enoooormes bisous.

**Yuki-Chan** : Je remercie beaucoup et je conçois que la réaction de Draco qui se fait attendre, c'est assez…pas bien ! lol. Je vais essayer d'updater plus rapidement mais ça ne sera pas évident car j'ai encore un chapitre à écrire pour ma deuxième fic et une traduction de chapitre trèès long.  
En tous cas je suis contente que le chapitre 12 t'aie plu et, en ce qui concerne Sirius, j'ai déjà décidé avec qui il ira…s'il va avec quelqu'un…tadam !  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te dis à bientôt ! Bonne lecture.

**Chardon** : Oulala, je suis toute émue de te retrouver dans cette fic également et je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton avis. Ok, j'avoue avoir été très dure dans les deux derniers chapitres, mais c'est à cause de la guerre psychologique lancée par Voldemort. Le chapitre 12 était un aperçu du pire, de ce qui risquait d'arriver si Harry ne communiquait pas (je suis une adepte de la communication moi lol).  
Je suis vraiment bluffée par ta façon de réagir à mes fics : tu ressens toujours exactement ce que je veux faire passer au moment où j'écris. Ici, c'est avec Lucius. Je ne le conçois pas comme une ordure pure et dure mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui a fait un choix il y a 20 ans et qui doit l'assumer pour survivre, même si pour cela il doit sacrifier son fils. Je voulais effectivement lui donner un visage plus humain.  
Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été touchée par ta remarque sur mon « don » de montrer les personnages avec des visages humains, avec leur ressenti et leurs motivations parce que c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi lorsque j'écris, plus que l'intrigue en elle-même.  
J'ai beaucoup aimé ton expression « 32 pages qui se lisent comme du petit lait ».  
Au moment où je te réponds, j'avoue avoir passé un temps fou à écrire le chapitre 12 et je n'ai donc pas encore touché à la suite de Trauma (aie aie aie !). Je pense que l'update sera rapide car Trauma s'écrit toute seule en général.  
J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop à attendre et que tu apprécieras la suite. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

**Tête de nœud** : Merci beaucoup à toi et, tu as raison, les choses ne peuvent pas être pires que ce que Harry a vu dans la Pensine donc la discussion…je te laisse lire. Lol. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, tout s'accélère. Bisoux et à bientôt !

**Mel'Amarain** : Hello you ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Avant tout, je tiens à te dire qu'il faut que tu prennes le temps qu'il faut pour écrire la suite de Honesty. Ne te précipite pas, je t'assure que cette fic vaut la peine qu'on attende. Voilà qui est dit.  
Oui, oui, oui, Sirius est vivant (JK, si tu pouvais te connecter 10 secondes sur mon cerveau histoire que toi aussi, tu nous rendes Sirius chéri !). Je l'aime trop pour le laisser pourrir sous son arche lol.  
Le fait que tu n'en veuilles pas à Lucius n'est pas étrange, c'est un peu le but recherché. Je voulais le présenter comme quelqu'un qui a fait un mauvais choix il y a 20 ans et qui le paie encore, et qui le fait aussi payer à son fils. Il a un choix horrible à faire : sa vie ou celle de son fils mais son instinct d'auto-conservation l'emporte. J'en avais un peu assez de le lire comme une brute sanguinaire, presque pire que Voldemort.  
Je me demande si quelqu'un s'était attendu à la venue de Hermione lol. C'est triste pour Blaise, en effet, mais Harry a leur destin à tous entre ses mains (le pauvre, ça va commencer à lui peser au bout d'un moment lol).  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu vas mettre du durcisseur sur tes ongles mdr. Bonne lecture et bon courage pour la suite. Bisoux !

**Akashana** : Je te remercie beaucoup, je suis contente que les rebondissements ne te lassent pas au bout d'un moment lol. Celui là était le plus important, je crois.  
C'est en effet dommage que Lucius n'aille pas jusqu'au bout pour son fils. Il préfère sauver sa peau.  
Pour savoir si Harry va vite parler de tout cela à Draco, il faudra lire le début de ce chapitre (logique, ça fait peur lol). Une chose est sûre, tout va s'accélérer. Bonne lecture en espérant que tu apprécieras. A bientôt !

**Youpala** : Mdr pour la fiotte ! Allez, cette fois, il ne pourra pas repousser l'échéance. Je te remercie de me donner ton avis et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. J'avoue avoir été touchée que tu la qualifies de « cadeau », tu as illuminé ma journée. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Merci d'être toujours fidèle à cette fic. Vais-je faire en sorte qu'ils ne se séparent pas ? La réponse c'est tout de suite, j'espère qu'elle te satisfera.  
Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Melusine2** : Il n'est pas moche Daniel Radcliffe (ok, comparé à Tom Felton, c'est un pas très beau mais bon…lol). Je te remercie pour ton avis éclairé, le problème c'est que je me place principalement du point de vue de Harry alors les descriptions faites par Draco sont très rares.  
C'est vrai que l'idée de remplacer Draco par Colin était assez intéressante, j'aurais pu effectivement utiliser le petit cafard en le transformant en espion de Voldemort…j'ai loupé le créneau lol.  
Voici donc le moment où Harry crache le morceau à Draco, j'espère qu'il te plaira.  
A bientôt. Grosses bises.

**Pimouss** : Merci ! Voici la suite, en espérant que le suspens sera moindre. A bientôt !

**Clôtho** : Merci, merci et remercie. Ta review m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée, tu lis toujours mes chapitres avec intelligence et sensibilité. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer cependant. Il est clair que certaines choses étaient très sombres dans ce chapitre mais c'est exactement ce que tu dis : du romantisme. J'ai eu envie, en commençant cette fic, d'en faire une version moderne et sorcière des histoires romantiques dans lesquelles les amoureux devaient connaître leur lot d'épreuves pour tester la solidité de leur amour. La vision de la Pensine est, bien entendu, une vision du pire afin que Harry comprenne où peut mener le manque de communication : si Draco avait su ce que Lucius avait fait, il n'aurait certainement pas basculé dans cette haine/vengeance/amour. Cela rejoint ce que tu dis au sujet de la vérité. Tu as tout à fait raison.  
Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes le personnage de Blaise car moi aussi, je l'aime bien. J'aime aussi sa façon lucide, platonique et romantique d'aimer Draco. Je comprends que tu veuilles un ami comme lui…je le vois un peu comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Et puis, s'il n'était pas là, la fic perdrait beaucoup en humour. lol.  
Je suis soulagée que tu n'aies pas été trop écoeurée par l'histoire avec Lucius, il est certain que s'il n'y avait pas eu d'explications, une telle horreur n'aurait pas mérité sa place dans ce que j'écris…je me serais dégoûtée moi-même. Je voulais que Lucius soit un peu plus nuancé que dans les fics où il est tout méchant pas gentil très monstrueux. Ici, il a fait un mauvais choix il y a plus de 20 ans, par amour pour sa femme, et sa famille le paie cher. Il n'est pas tout noir, ni tout blanc. Je suis contente que tu l'aies remarqué et que tu l'aies apprécié.  
La réaction de Draco ne sera pas exactement celle que tout le monde semble attendre (arracher les cheveux de Harry en hurlant « tu m'as trompé, orduuuure » lol). Par contre, je vais te donner un sujet de réflexion : non, ce que Draco a à dire à Harry ne concerne pas Sirius, parce que le retour de Sirius ne va pas blesser Harry. Et là, je sens que tu as envie de me tuer…non ? OO  
Je t'assure que je n'en ai pas eu marre de lire ta review, parce que tu dis des choses intéressantes, comme la remarque sur Lucius, ou ton idée de la vérité.  
Je te laisse lire l'explication entre Harry et Draco et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt et bonne lecture.  
Bisous.

**Jadou** : Je te remercie beaucoup et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans mon histoire. J'hallucine que tu l'aies lue en une journée…je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire cet effet avec mes écrits. Mais négliger ses devoirs, c'est mal ! (au cas où un de tes profs lirait ça, je fais la gentille lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te souhaite bonne lecture. Kiss Kiss !

**Yami-Aku** : Merci à vous les djeunes. Je suis contente que ce chapitre ait su vous intéresser et, Aku, je suis d'accord avec toi au sujet de Blaise : moi aussi je l'aime bien.  
Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire la suite, conversation entre Harry et Draco au menu ! Bisous et bon courage à vous pour vos écrits.

**Anagrammes** : ouah ! Merci beaucoup, je suis toute rougissante. C'est étrange de se savoir dans les favoris de quelqu'un…j'en suis toute retournée. Je suis contente si j'ai pu te faire démarrer la journée d'une manière agréable. Toi, tu as illuminé ma journée entière lorsque je me suis levée vers midi du matin. Lol.  
J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec la suite, mais une chose est sûre, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que Hermione a montré à Harry dans le chapitre 12. Que d'éloges, tu as raison, je me demande si je les mérite vraiment (pas de fausse modestie de ma part, vraiment pas.)  
Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, la première année de fac est assez difficile, il y a des ajustements à faire et on n'a pas trop de temps (enfin, sauf quand, comme moi, on sait tout mdr…ou qu'on bosse toujours dans l'urgence, ce qui laisse plein de temps pour…ne rien faire). C'est une filière très intéressante que tu as choisie, peut être pas la plus facile parce qu'en effet, tu vas devoir te goinfrer un bon nombre de livres (quelle jolie expression, on dirait presque l'ami Blaise lol). En tous cas accroche toi et bon courage.  
Mdr, tu dis « minous » aussi ! Je le dis parfois, même si j'utilise surtout « chaton » face aux félins.  
J'ai beaucoup aimé l'allitération en S, ça faisait très…Serpent. Lol. Je suis bluffée que ma fic puisse avoir un effet quasi cathartique avec sa palette d'émotions et de personnages…quand on pense que je voulais juste écrire une histoire d'amour dans le style romantique contemporain et que je me retrouve presque dans un style romantique ancien (je ne m'aventurerai pas à donner le siècle, il me semble que c'est le 17 ou 18 ème mais, je n'en suis vraiment pas certaine) où les personnages doivent combattre les pires épreuves pour être ensemble !  
J'adore ce que tu appelles tes « reviews à chaud » qui sont en fait de grands moments d'analyse, pas du tout désordonnés. A ce sujet, va-tu écrire quelque chose, ou as-tu déjà écrit quelque chose ? Je crois que si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, tu as l'esprit assez vif, l'humour et l'intelligence analytique nécessaires pour nous pondre quelque chose de très intéressant. A méditer donc (après avoir harcelé Vif d'Or, je m'en prends à toi lol).  
Alors toi aussi, tu aimes le prénom Draco ? Je l'adore, surtout dans sa version anglaise (je trouve « Drago » trop…bah, alors qu'avec l'accent anglais, il est d'une sensualité presque chantante). Tout ça pour en arriver à tes remarques, toujours très bien senties sur Lucius. Je ne voulais pas le dépeindre comme un être abjecte, sans cœur etc…mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui a fait un choix lorsqu'il avait 20 ans et qu'il est obligé, pour sa survie, de l'assumer, même si cela doit détruire son fils. C'est assez difficile comme position, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à sa place (ça me fait penser à la chanson de Goldman tout d'un coup « si j'étais né en 17 à Leidenshtat – je suis persuadée que j'ai tout faut en orthographe là – sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille, aurais je été meilleur ou pire que ces gens, si j'avais été Allemand. ») Lucius, par instinct d'auto-conservation et pour satisfaire sa femme déjantée, préfère tomber très bas, le plus bas possible, plutôt que de s'élever contre les idées de guerre psychologique de son Maître.  
Alors que va faire Voldemort maintenant qu'il sait que Draco a fait son choix ? C'est dans ce chapitre, ou dans un mail si tu parviens à me soutirer des informations lol.  
Voilà, il est 3h58 du matin quand je te réponds et tu me parles de sandwich au poulet, je vais être forte, ça ferait mauvais genre : la fille qui se tape un poulet mayonnaise en pleine nuit lol.  
Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut que Harry parle, au plus vite. Il a vu où menait le manque de communication dans la Pensine (Draco ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry avait pu tuer Lucius sans autre forme de procès – voilà que je plagie La Fontaine !- il n'avait pas les données en main : Lucius qui a abusé de Harry sous son apparence, Lucius qui sait que Draco est passé à l'ennemi.)  
Tu vois tout à fait la manière dont je conçois l'amour de Harry et Draco au milieu de toutes ces horreurs, des menaces, des personnes malsaines (Seamus par exemple) : beau. Ils sont la beauté au milieu de la laideur.  
Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le « duel » Draco/Mme Pince, j'avoue m'être beaucoup amusée en l'imaginant.  
Une fois encore, tu vois juste : Draco est cérébral, il analyse et calcule alors que Harry est encore dans la pulsion adolescente parfois violente. Il se fie à son ressenti et se laisse submerger, comme le lui a dit Remus. Je le ressentais comme ça dans le cinquième tome de JKR et je ne voulais pas perdre ce coté fonceur/protecteur.  
En fait, c'est Voldemort qui fait tourner la guerre autour de Draco, car c'est son espoir de « vie après la vie » car il n'a pas de descendance. L'histoire en elle-même tourne autour du ressenti de notre pauvre Harry qui entre trop facilement dans son jeu parfois (on a vu le résultat dans la Pensine et, dans les écrits de JKR avec le département des mystères.)  
Je suis également contente que tu ais aimé cette Hermione qui en a trop vu, trop vécu et qui a mûri, qui ne craint plus les réactions de Harry et qui fonce dans le tas. En fait, tout repose sur elle d'où elle vient. Je n'ai pas trop développé le choc de Harry quand il l'a vue fumer mais j'imagine que sa tête devrait être très comique à ce moment là.  
Ta remarque sur l'amor amoris est excellente, vraiment. C'est très finement analysé. Une fois encore, tu m'amènes à analyser ce que j'ai écris sans trop réfléchir. Tu es forte. Je crois qu'il y a de cela, oui, mais aussi une peur névrotique de perdre l'autre. On peut aussi y voir une impossibilité à gérer le sentiment de culpabilité, autant pour Blaise que pour Draco et Harry.  
Je vais lire la fic de ton amie, dès que j'aurai terminé le chapitre 6 de Trauma (qui n'est même pas commencé…aie !)  
Je te remercie encore pour le temps que tu passes avec moi et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Je te laisse lire la suite à présent. A bientôt ! Grosses bises à toi.  
**Anagrammes2** : Choisis ton cadeau, c'est moi qui régale lol.  
**Anagrammes3,4,5** : Mdr !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que les cours se passent bien. Je suis vraiment fière de vous : vous n'avez pas mordillé vos petits doigts ! C'est vrai par contre que mâcher un stylo, c'est dangereux (c'est toujours agréable de se barbouiller le visage avec de l'encre sans s'en rendre compte lol).  
Je veux bien les infos de JKR, c'est clair. Merci à vous (et là, je suis débile car je vais vous mailer donc ça ne sert à rien de vous dire ça dans la RAR lol).  
Je vous promet que vous n'allez pas vous liquéfier à la fin de l'histoire, j'ai juste montré le pire dans le chapitre 12, ce qui arrivait par manque de communication car, si Harry avait parlé, Draco aurait su qu'il était en danger car Lucius savait qu'il avait choisi son camps, tout comme il aurait su ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Il aurait compris pourquoi les choses étaient arrivées. Donc vous n'aurez pas à lutter contre le dessèchement lol ;  
Vous avez raison sur Lucius, il a tellement peur de mourir qu'il préfère sacrifier son fils.  
Blaise est, en effet, adorable et si vous lui ressemblez, vous devez être des amies géniales. Pour le « tremper le biscuit » c'est un sous entendu vaseux, le biscuit étant le pénis en érection, en gros ça veut dire « faire l'amour ». lol  
Seamus est effectivement abjecte (j'adopte cet adjectif aussi). Il faut que je le rende sympa dans une autre fic (et ce sera fait) parce que là, je vais vraiment en arriver à le détester en lisant les bouquins de JKR, ce qui serait dommage…quoiqu'il le mérite vu qu'il a lâchement abandonné Harry en début de cinquième année.  
Comment Severus aurait il pu savoir que Sirius portait des strings ? mdr. Non en fait c'est une note d'humour de Draco parce que les strings pour homme, c'est légèrement ridicule (à mon avis).  
ptdr, j'ai adoré votre qualification des neuneus : les bisounours !  
Non, j'espère que le passage avec Hermione ne vous a pas fait pleurer, sinon, pardon, il faut que j'écrire une fic drôle parce que j'aime bien quand vous sourirez, moi ! Alors vous seriez des castratrices ? Bienvenue au club alors ! mdr. C'est vrai qu'il y a des coups de pieds bien placés qui se perdent quand on pense à Voldemort.  
En fait, lorsque Draco meurt, c'est parce qu'il est coupable de tous ces massacres et qu'il ne le supporte pas, pas plus qu'il ne veut aller en prison. Harry se laisse dépérir car c'est dans la mort qu'ils pourront à nouveau s'aimer, puisque sur terre, la souffrance est trop grande pour eux…en gros ça donne un amour à la Roméo et Juliette lol.  
Et non, quand Draco dit qu'il va parler à Harry de quelque chose qu'il ne va pas aimer, il ne fait pas référence à Sirius, et vous n'allez pas aimer non plus.  
Je vous laisse lire la suite, pour voir si Draco va bien prendre les choses ou pas (heu…on imagine que Draco ne va pas danser de joie, quand même).  
J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues. Bonne lecture et gros bisoux !

**Shunrya** : Hello miss ! Comment va-tu ? J'espère que ta grosse crève n'est plus qu'un souvenir. J'ai un gros doute quand tu me dis que tu n'as jamais de bons sujets de conversation, parce que vu comme tu sembles être intelligente, les sujets ne doivent pas manquer.  
Pour parler fic, je te remercie tout d'abord de continuer à la lire et de me donner ton avis. Ensuite, je suis contente que tu apprécies l'humour à la Draco, tu as raison, il se lâche parce qu'il est heureux d'être avec Harry. Il est vrai que dans mes deux fics, c'est Draco qui contribue à ramener Sirius, dans celle-ci c'est une histoire de cérémonie avec le lien du sang (quoi que c'est Pattenrond qui l'inspire pour le coup et qu'il se fait aider de Severus), dans Trauma, c'est Lucius qui lui dit comment faire et il se débrouille tout seul. C'est assez symbolique pour moi : l'imago paternel ramené par l'être aimé. Les deux hommes de la vie de Harry sont réunis (et dans ma prochaine fic, Draco va aussi contribuer au sauvetage de Sirius, comme quoi, je persiste et signe…il faut que je change et que je trouve un autre sauveur lol)  
Alors comme ça tu es attirée par les blonds ? Lucius en particulier ? C'est bien, tu seras ma belle mère quand j'aurai épousé Draco (une belle mère plus jeune que sa belle fille mdr). Ton passage sur Lucius m'a vraiment fait délirer, surtout quand tu t'énerves à propos de son infidélité lol. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Lucius passe trop souvent pour le pourri sans cœur et sans reproches de service, il est même souvent plus diabolisé que Voldemort lui-même alors…faut pas pousser ! Il est avant tout humain, avec toutes les implications que cela comporte. Le pire c'est quand je vois certaines fics qui racontent qu'il viole Draco. Le non sens total. Il gâte son fils même s'il est trop dur avec lui mais il veut qu'il soit parfait…une jeune image de lui et violer Draco reviendrait à se violer lui-même…enfin c'est mon avis. Il a fait un choix il y a plus de 20 ans et il s'y tient, par instinct de survie parce que Voldemort est un monstre. Il a élevé son fils en le brutalisant, toujours par le biais de la magie, pour l'endurcir, pour le préparer à ce qui l'attend, c'est pour cela qu'il tique lorsque sa femme frappe vraiment Draco. Il est tout en contradictions, comme beaucoup de personnes. Bien entendu, il est froid et méchant, mais je doute qu'il prenne le moindre plaisir à voir son fils souffrir. Enfin ça, c'est mon avis.  
Je suis contente que mes idées sur cette fic te plaisent, en particulier quand on pense qu'à chaque fois, je doute de ce que j'écris, c'est rassurant (que ça ne t'empêche pas d'être critique quand il le faut, ça ne me gêne pas).  
Et voilà que tu recommences ! Ta review n'était pas une review pour ne rien dire, au contraire, elle m'a permis d'analyser cette idée de Draco ramenant Sirius dans mes deux fics et de mettre en mots mon idée du lien Lucius/Draco (je peux écrire une thèse sur le sujet à présent). Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as toujours cette crainte de parler pour ne rien dire, moi je trouve au contraire que tu as énormément de choses à dire et qu'elle sont intéressantes. Peut être crains tu justement de ne pas être intéressante. Si c'est le cas, détrompe toi vite (facile à dire, moins facile à intégrer, je sais.).  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite en espérant te « voir » bientôt sur msn. Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Sélène** : Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma fic - Je te remercie de me donner ton avis et je suis vraiment très contente qu'elle te plaise, même si je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Il est vrai que même le fait d'écrire cela n'était pas très facile.  
Pour répondre à ta question, mes updates ne sont plus aussi régulières qu'avant. Elles tournent autour de deux à trois semaines mais dès que j'aurai passé mon concours, en février, je serai plus disponible (il est possible que d'ici là, la fic soit terminée quand même). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te dis à bientôt. Kiss.

**Laika la Louve** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée par ta review parce que tu as un talent indéniable, alors quand tu me dis que tu aimes cette histoire, je suis aux anges. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé, en écrivant le chapitre 12, qu'il était cruel de ne pas donner rapidement la réaction de Draco, c'est après coup que je l'ai réalisé. Ce chapitre contient bel et bien la réaction de Draco et j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture, bonne continuation et à bientôt !

**Boss** : (ça m'évitera de mettre des N n'importe où dans **Zazan** ! lol Désolée, je vais aller passer des test de dyslexie !) Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis contente que tu n'arrives pas à en vouloir à Lucius. Inutile d'aller voir un psy pour autant, c'est Lucius qui en aurait besoin. Je voulais, en effet, que les lecteurs ne rejettent pas toute la faute sur lui, parce qu'au final, il est un instrument de Voldemort. Il a fait un choix il y a 20 ans ou plus et maintenant, ce choix régit sa vie.  
Tu as tout à fait raison en ce qui concerne le risque d'internement de Harry, vu ce que Voldemort fait avec sa guerre psychologique. Quant au fait qu'il soit dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, c'est possible lol. Je te laisse voir ça par toi-même, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (il me tarde de lire la suite de « Ghost Story »)

**Vif d'Or** : Alors tu t'es mise à écrire ! C'est génial, je suis pressée de te lire, mais je serai patiente. En tous cas, j'espère que ça va pour toi.  
En ce qui concerne le chapitre 12, oui, Lucius préfère sauver sa vie plutôt que celle de son fils, mais je préfère qu'on le voit comme un « pas de couilles » (lol) que comme une vraie brute perverse qui n'éprouve aucun remord.  
Tu as raison pour la Pensine, c'est très dur et c'est justement important pour Harry de voir le pire afin d'essayer de tout changer. Car si tout est arrivé, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas communiqué avec Draco. Draco a cru qu'il avait tué son père gratuitement, sans raisons, il ne pensait pas que Lucius pouvait vouloir le tuer. Tu constateras que je suis une fervente défenseuse de la communication entre les personnes lol.  
Et, en effet, Severus n'a pas l'intention de dire à Sirius qu'il l'aime (au passage, tu as vu juste, c'est bien Sirius qui emporte le corps de Draco.) Cela fait si longtemps qu'il est amoureux et qu'il le cache, c'est presque devenu un réflexe pour lui.  
Je suis contente que ces 32 pages (chez moi ça fait 32 et si on rajoute les rar, ça fait 49 pages, rien que ça mdr !) ou 27 pages t'aie plues et j'espère que celles qui suivent resteront à la hauteur.  
Grosses bises à toi et bon courage pour la suite !

**Chris **: Je te remercie de continuer à me donner ton avis, surtout que tu as vu juste partout ! Je suis bluffée car chacune de tes remarques est en correspondance avec ce que je voulais faire passer. Je ne cherchais pas à faire éprouver de compassion envers Lucius, je voulais juste lui enlever cette image de la brute sans remords. Pour moi, il a fait un choix il y a longtemps et il préfère continuer à l'assumer, même au péril de la vie de son fils. Il est juste lâche.  
En ce qui concerne les réparties de Draco, j'avoue que j'adore déjà sa façon de chambrer les gens des les livres (surtout sa remarque à Crabbe : « si tu étais plus lent, tu marcherais à reculons » un régale, ainsi que toutes ses répliques cinglantes à Hagrid). J'ai donc accentué un peu le trait et je dois dire que je m'amuse beaucoup lol. Je suis contente que cela te plaise.  
Quant à mes intentions avec Hermione du futur, tu as vu juste. C'est exactement cela, j'ai montré le pire en laissant une ouverture. C'était une façon de dire « bon, Harry, maintenant que tu sais ce que le manque de communication peut engendrer, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Garder Draco avec toi, ou le garder en vie, tout simplement ? » Je pense réellement que le manque de communication peut faire étouffer un couple.  
Je suis heureuse que tu aies remarqué que je voulais évincer l'impression de fatalisme sur la fin du chapitre. Cela doit tenir au fait que tu n'as pas imaginé à l'avance la réaction de Draco (car ceux qui l'ont fait gardent l'impression de noirceur) et c'est une bonne chose. Ce qui signifie que Harry a eu tort d'imaginer à l'avance la réaction de Draco…  
Et oui, la personne de dos est effectivement Sirius. Oula, tu n'as pas lu le tome 5 ! Mais non pas taper, cependant je me permets de te dire que tu as raté de bons moments, en particulier avec les jumeaux Weasley qui sont plus drôles que jamais, et avec une confrontation Sirius/Rogue, très bien écrite.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te parlera autant que le précédent et je te remercie encore. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.  
PS : Me voici devenue fan de ta façon de dessiner…je suis bluffée.

**Saina** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup à toi pour tes impressions sur ce chapitre. Donc tu es contente d'avoir eu la plus petite RAR la dernière fois ? Ça veut dire que je parle trop ? XD  
Plus sérieusement, oui, tu as raison, Harry est un petit peu dans la mouise, mais pas tant que ça (ok, si on oublie le fait qu'un Voldemort pas content veut lui faire une guerre psychologique). En tous cas, pas autant que ce qu'il a vu dans la Pensine, puisqu'il se décide à ouvrir son bec et à tout raconter à Draco.  
Tu vois beaucoup de bas dans leur relation ? Hum…ok, il faut dire qu'avec ce que j'écris, je ne t'aide pas à voir du positif dans tout ça lol. Je ne vais pas te raconter la suite, parce que si tu es comme moi, détestant qu'on te raconte la fin d'un film avant de l'avoir vu, tu vas m'étriper. Je dirai juste qu'il n'y aura pas tant de bas que ça, même s'il y en aura.  
Pour l'amour que Blaise porte à Draco, comme toi, je ne sais pas si on peut être capable d'un tel renoncement. C'est un peu une vision ultra romantique de l'amour platonique, sans rien attendre en retour. Ça n'a, en effet, rien à voir avec la façon dont Harry le conçoit.  
Quant à Sirius, ok, je suis démasquée. Mdr. J'ai pleuré comme un bébé et j'ai relu cent fois le passage de l'arcade en espérant que les phrases se changeraient magiquement, passant de « c'est fini Harry » à « ce n'est rien Harry, il est tombé mais regarde, il se relève et il fait sa fête à Bellatrix » çç Je suppose que tu as dû, toi aussi, relire au moins deux fois le passage pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas une erreur. Fondons donc le fan club de ceux qui adorent Sirius et qui veulent son retour, c'est clair. J'ai lu que JKR a déclaré qu'on comprendrait plus tard l'utilité de la mort de Sirius et là, je dis : aucune utilité, sacrifiez en un autre ! Quant à une relation particulière entre Draco et Sirius, tu vois juste. Un indice était donné dans la Pensine, avec le fait que ce soit lui qui porte le corps de Draco.  
Je vais te laisser découvrir la naissance de cette relation (et là, je vais devoir faire un effort pour que la fic ne se mette pas à tourner uniquement autour de Sirius lol), ainsi que la réaction du dragon blond. J'espère que cela te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Artoung** : Incroyable, juste quand je commence ton premier chapitre de « Roméo et Juliette version sorciers », mon ordi tilt pour me dire que j'ai une review…et c'est toi ! C'est flippant à souhait lol. Il y a de la poésie dans ta façon d'écrire la review et je suis encore plus pressée de lire ce que tu fais. J'aime beaucoup ta façon de t'interroger : en effet, tu ne te demandes pas comment Draco va réagir, mais comment Harry va le lui dire, et c'est ce qui va peser dans la balance, en effet. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante à tes yeux. Il ne reste que quelques chapitres avant la fin et j'espère ne rien bâcler. En tous cas merci à toi et à bientôt dans ton univers ou le mien.  
Ps : bon courage dans ta recherche d'emploi.

**Melhuiwen** : Hello miss ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis heureuse que tu continues à lire cette fic, et que tu aies updaté ! Ce chapitre de « Je t'aime moi non plus » était excellent.  
Pour le chapitre précédent, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les secrets sont dangereux et plus on attend, plus ils font mal. C'est ce que je voulais montrer avec le passage de Hermione, ce risque des non dits.  
Lucius est plus lâche que méchant et tu as raison, il se méprise pour ce qu'il fait mais il craint pour sa propre vie. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un meurtrier froid et sans remords, je crois juste qu'il obéit sagement à son Maître, à cause de ses idées intolérantes et de sa peur de mourir.  
Je ne vais pas te dire ce qui va arriver mais les choses ne tourneront pas aussi mal que tu crains. - En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps.  
Encore merci à toi et gros bisoux.

**Pithy** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.  
Il est certain que Harry doit parler et je dois dire que tu connais très bien le personnage de Draco tel que je le dépeins (en essayant de ne pas trop m'éloigner du Draco de JKR) : quelqu'un de fier mais pas forcément de borné. -  
Quant au passage sur le futur, je suis également contente que tu l'ait aimé, j'ai passé du temps à l'imaginer avant de l'écrire et il montre autant l'amour fou qui lie Harry et Draco que leur destruction.  
Je te laisse voir si Draco va bouder longtemps ou non. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Saeko35** : Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et merci aussi à Saina ! Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise, en particulier si tu l'as lue d'une traite parce que tu as eu la vision d'ensemble et que ça ne t'as pas paru trop lourd. Aujourd'hui je comptais faire…rien mais finalement, ta review m'a donné envie d'aller écrire la suite de mon chapitre de Trauma.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt.  
Bisous.

**Katewalker** : Bonjour. Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis, je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent (je suis monstrueusement désolée pour le retard de Trauma). Je ne vais pas te dire tout de suite si Draco va comprendre la situation car c'est une des parties importantes du chapitre et je pense que tu préfères la découvrir par toi-même. Tout comme toi, un de mes couples préférés est celui Harry/Draco. J'espère donc que la suite de leur histoire continuera à t'intéresser. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Quiproquo** : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis et n'hésite pas à me poser des questions au cas où je me soies mal exprimée. Je reste dispo pour te répondre. Ensuite…Mdr ! En effet, c'est assez marrant que je soies capable d'écrire des lemons et que je trouve un peu cru le mot « jouir ». C'est tout moi, des contradictions plein la tête. Lol. Allez, je vais me soigner en utilisant ce mot dans mon prochain lemon (et là, la fille n'écrivit plus un seul lemon de sa vie )  
Pour ta question, il est vrai que j'ai été assez confuse dans ma façon d'amener les choses. En fait, Harry voit dans la Pensine, ce qui va arriver dans les trois ans à venir et ça commence la semaine suivant sa rencontre avec Hermione (et là, même moi je n'ai pas compris ce que je viens d'écrire !) En résumé, il se voit dans une semaine, au moment où les choses ont commencé à dégénérer, puis il se voit le jour de la mort de Draco, trois ans plus tard. Il voit comment ça commence et comment ça finit.  
En ce qui concerne Lucius, il agit par pure lâcheté ou par peur de se faire tuer par Voldemort. Il a choisi de le suivre avant la naissance de Draco et il est obligé, pour sauver sa peau et celle de sa femme chérie, de ne surtout pas lui désobéir. Il pensait faire pour le mieux en l'élevant de cette manière, pour en faire quelqu'un de froid, un Héritier parfait pour Voldemort mais, en même temps, il n'aimait pas cela car il avait envie de le choyer. En gros, il préfère tuer Draco plutôt que de se faire tuer (tiens, ça me rappelle un certain Peter Pettigrew !).

Voilà pour les explications, j'espère qu'elles sont assez claires et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes réflexions ou interrogations, je me répète. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bon courage pour la fac !

**Enola83** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait rougir et elle m'a fait rire.  
Je crois que la perfection serait que JKR fasse effectivement revenir notre adorable Sirius.  
Je suis touchée que tu aies constaté l'évolution des personnages, car, même si je ne veux pas les changer du tout au tout, je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils restent statiques.  
Dans ce chapitre, Hermione était un peu la voix de la conscience, qui montre le pire, ce qui peut arriver lorsqu'on ne communique pas. Harry a compris la leçon et, avec cet amour inconditionnel de Blaise qu'il découvre dans la Pensine, il sait également que Draco n'est pas acquis. Parce que, jusqu'à présent, seules les filles et Seamus complètement malsain, semblaient s'intéresser à lui. Avec Blaise, on a quelqu'un de bien. Je comprends que tu veuilles le même et je suis morte de rire pour ta remarque sur l'amour.  
Pour Remus, je n'oublierai pas de faire appel à toi (« Enola83 se lova contre Remus qui passa langoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et blonds et châtain parce que je n'en sais rien. Elle leva vers lui son profond regard bleu et vert et marron. » lol)  
Pour tes fics, j'ai commencé le premier chapitre de « il y a un début à tout » et je dois dire que tu écris très bien. Tu n'as pas de complexe à avoir par rapport à d'autres auteurs. Je n'ai pas été au bout du chapitre car je sais que je n'ai pas le temps de lire la fic en entier et JE VEUX ABSOLUMENT la lire d'une traite, ainsi que la suite. Dès que mon concours sera passé, je vais la dévorer et je sens que je vais aimer. OO  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite au lieu de raconter ma vie, lol. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt et bon courage pour l'écriture et le reste. Bizz !

**Littlething** : J'ignore si tu auras lu jusqu'ici mais je te remercie pour ta review et pour les compliments. J'espère que la suite te plait et que tu vas continuer d'écrire parce que tu as du talent. A bientôt !

**Crazysnape** : Bonsoir. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton opinion. Oui, ce que tu dis au sujet des auteurs est très clair. Ça m'a fait délirer dans la mesure où, en effet, on se demande souvent si l'auteur voyait vraiment du symbolisme en écrivant. Enfin, si le symbolisme existe, ce n'est pas juste dans le vent et il arrive que les auteurs n'aient pas forcément pensé glisser des symboles dans leurs écrits mais que malgré tout, il y en ait.  
Tu as tout à fait raison, Lucius est plein de contradictions. Il s'en veut mais il ne veut pas mourir, et il sait que s'il trahit Voldemort pour protéger son fils, il mourra. En gros, il choisit sa vie plutôt que celle de Draco. Quant à Narcissa, oui, elle est effectivement une cause perdue.  
Tu as raison, Lucius a donné le prénom « Angélus » à Draco par amour et si Draco était au courant, je crois qu'il perdrait tout respect pour son père car il n'imagine pas Lucius comme une personne qui n'a pas le choix. La signification de tout cela est que dès sa naissance, Draco a été aimé par son père mais Voldemort régissait leurs vies. Lucius, en acceptant le prénom de Draco, choisissait de sauver sa propre vie.  
Je comprends ta frustration pour « l'armée des douze singes », j'ai failli manger la table tellement j'étais énervée à la fin. Lol. Je crois que dans ce film, le passé se répète indéfiniment et que rien ne change et, je te rassure, dans ma fic, le passé ne se répète pas et on saura ce qu'il en est. Cette Hermione est, en effet, la version future de Hermione (par contre, on ne sait pas si ses cicatrices et le fait qu'elle fume sont liés au changement de camp de Draco ou pas.)  
Je te laisse lire la suite en espérant que tu l'apprécieras. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt ! Bonne lecture.

**Draya Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je conçois que la fin laisse une impression d'inachevé mais il fallait que j'arrête quelque part et je préférais là plutôt qu'en plein milieu de la conversation avec Hermione ou entre Harry et Draco. Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre alors je ne te gâche pas la découverte et je te laisse lire si Draco n'en voudra pas à Harry et si Sirius va se réveiller. A bientôt. Bisous.

**Dark Lizard** : Je te remercie de me donner ton avis et je dois dire que tu me rassures car je crains toujours un peu de faire de trop longs chapitres qui finiraient par lasser. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le retour d'Hermione et le mélange des sentiments du chapitre 12. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et qu'elle te plaira autant. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.  
A bientôt. Gros bisoux !

**Lyrinn** : Hello ! Décidément, tu as vraiment eu une superbe idée avec ce pseudo, je l'adore de plus en plus. Tu as visé juste car il sonne vraiment bien, il est très agréable.  
Et non, tu n'es pas bizarre mais originale. -  
Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis très contente que ce chapitre ait su te toucher. Je suis contente que tu remarques que je ne veuille pas me limiter au slash. C'est un exercice périlleux mais c'est ainsi que je préfère également les choses.  
Tu as tout à fait compris le but de la présence d'Hermione. Elle apporte effectivement une touche d'espoir dans la mesure où le mal est arrivé à cause du fait que Harry n'ait pas parlé à Draco dans le passé et que, après avoir parlé avec Hermione, Harry se décide à le faire. L'histoire a de grandes chances de ne pas se répéter dans ce cas.  
J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Gros bisoux !

**Antedaemonia** : Deux reviews de toi le même jour, je vais sabrer le champagne ! -  
Merci beaucoup, je suis toujours bluffée par ta manière de comprendre exactement ce que je voulais faire passer. En effet, les regrets de Lucius sont une chose, mais le fait est qu'il préfère sacrifier son fils plutôt que de subir les foudres de Voldemort.  
La raison pour laquelle Draco ne dit pas encore à Harry que Sirius est de retour, c'est parce qu'il est momentanément dans le coma donc il attend son réveil, juste pour être sûr (imagine, « Harry, on a ramené Sirius mais bon, il va rester à l'état végétatif. Dis bonjour à ton parrain. ») Je dois dire que tu es la seule à avoir vu la nuance dans le fait que Draco aie quelque chose à dire à Harry et que ça ne va PAS lui faire plaisir. Ça n'a donc, comme tu l'as compris, rien à voir avec Sirius mais avec sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Un bon point pour toi ! Il y a une indication du contenu de la conversation caché dans la conversation avec Hermione (mais ne va pas te triturer le cerveau, le chapitre 14 dira tout.)  
De plus, tu vois exactement comment Draco va ressentir le silence de Harry : un manque de confiance, comme tu l'as remarqué. Il est clair que si Hermione est revenue, c'était pour faire changer le cours des choses et si tout s'est si mal passé à son époque, c'est à cause du manque de communication.  
Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. A bientôt !

**Fairylight Pan** : Je te remercie pour ton doux euphémisme et tes encouragements ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours et j'espère que la suite t'intéressera autant. La fin approche doucement mais sûrement et je vais essayer de ne pas la bâcler.  
Je te souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Gros bisoux !

**Oxaline** : Hello très chère ! (Vais me chercher un paquet de biscuits, tu m'as donné faim avec les BN lol). Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et, si j'ai bien compris l'idée principale, Blaise est le roi (Malfoy devrait inventer une chanson à ce sujet d'ailleurs).  
Je lis fébrilement la review pour savoir ce que tu n'as pas aimé…C'est le fait que Severus dise que Sirius ne saura jamais qu'il l'aime ? Si c'est ça, n'oublions pas que moi, je veux qu'il le sache, par conséquent…Et puis je n'ai qu'à moitié envie que tu m'étrangles ! lol Severus va encore, dans ce nouveau chapitre, connaître de jolies émotions.  
Pour l'épisode avec Seamus, je dois dire que ça m'a défoulé de l'écrire (comment je fais pour ne pas pouvoir le supporter dans cette fic alors qu'en réalité, je l'aime bien…si on passe rapidement sur le fait qu'il n'aie pas soutenu Harry au début du cinquième tome.)  
Je conçois que l'avenir tel que l'a montré Hermione est incroyablement sombre, qu'ils se déchirent de la sorte est terrible. Mais comme tu le dis, ce qui est bien, c'est que le futur peut être changé. Moi vivante, Blaise ne mourra pas dans cette fic ! Je me suis trop attachée à lui. Tout arrive parce que Harry n'avait pas communiqué avec Draco et donc, Draco n'a pas compris pourquoi Harry a tué son père. Là, Harry va tout lui dire. On peut donc s'attendre à ce que le futur change.  
Ok, tu adores Blaise quand il parle de ses parties intimes. Jusqu'à présent, dans ce nouveau chapitre (tu te souviens que je réponds avant la fin des chapitres), il n'a encore pas mentionné ses attributs mais je vais glisser une ou deux remarques rien que pour t'arracher un petit sourire. -  
Je te souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Bisoux et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : SIRIUS**.

O

Il était une chose que Harry détestait plus que tout. C'était cette rapidité avec laquelle les évènements qu'on redoute arrivent, avant même qu'on ait pu s'y préparer. Le soleil s'était levé alors qu'il avait l'impression que cela faisait seulement dix minutes qu'il admirait le visage endormi de Draco, afin d'en graver chaque détail dans son esprit. Le moment était venu pour Harry de parler, tous deux le savaient.

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et Harry se pencha sur lui en caressant doucement sa chevelure soyeuse, et il déposa un baiser sur son front. Draco soupira d'aise et il attira Harry contre lui. Le Survivant posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ange et il respira son odeur fraîche et incomparable.

« Il est grand temps, murmura Draco en frôlant le dos de Harry du bout des doigts. Il est temps que nous ayons cette conversation. »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Il se releva lentement et il se rendit dans le coin cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, son dernier repas en tant que condamné à subir l'absence de Draco. Il était déjà douché et habillé, ce qui lui permit de profiter de quelques instants de solitude, le temps que Draco se prépare. Il en profita pour répéter le discours qu'il avait préparé pendant la nuit. Plus un mot, plus une conjonction de coordination ne lui revinrent en mémoire et sa réaction première fut de s'enfuir de cette salle, de laisser Draco faire la conversation tout seul.

Il était pourtant toujours là lorsque Draco sortit de la salle de bains, élégant dans son uniforme de préfet des Serpentard ; impeccable avec ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés en arrière.

« Oh non, ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi sexy, pensa tout haut Harry.

- Ouais je sais, je suis une vraie bombe, » plaisanta Draco en s'installant à la table.

Il versa un verre de jus d'orange à Harry avant de se servir, puis il alluma une cigarette. Il étira ses longues jambes devant lui pour les croiser au niveau des chevilles. Harry retourna sa chaise et il s'installa en face de Draco, les bras croisés sur le dossier.

« Ok, tu n'étais pas censé entendre ma remarque, déclara Harry avec un sourire. Mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es d'une beauté inouïe.

- Tu penses tourner longtemps autour du pot ? Demanda Draco en lui faisant un sourire goguenard. Viens en aux faits, Potter.

- Avant tout, n'oublie pas que je t'aime Draco. Plus que je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir aimer un jour.

- Formidable. Les faits, Harry. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. C'était là que tout se jouait entre eux. Toutes les phrases qu'il avait imaginées s'étaient envolées, son esprit n'était plus qu'un trou noir et il chercha longtemps ses mots. Draco attendit patiemment, la peur au ventre malgré son attitude détachée.

« Ok, le jour de la sortie de Pré au Lard, commença Harry, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu viennes, mais tu avais du travail, tu t'en souviens ? »

Draco hocha la tête et il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Et bien voilà, en fait, j'étais en train de boire un verre chez Mme Rosmerta quand tu m'as rejoint.

- J'en doute.

- Je t'en prie, ne dis rien, supplia Harry qui sentait ses mains trembler sur le dossier de la chaise. Tu m'as rejoint en m'affirmant que tu en avais assez de travailler et nous sommes allés à l'hôtel. »

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent et Harry détourna le regard au moment où le mot « polynectar » se formait silencieusement sur les lèvres du blond. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette et il replia les jambes. Il reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés et il se massa la tempe d'une main, trop conscient de ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Là, nous avons fait l'amour…Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et, quand je suis sorti de la salle de bains…Draco…

- Qui ? Demanda Draco avec un regard haineux, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Qui était-ce ?

- Ton père, » répondit Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

Les lèvres de Draco remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il écrasa sa cigarette d'un geste rageur et il fixa Harry si durement que le Gryffondor préféra regarder ses mains. Harry se sentait vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf, si tendu qu'il pouvait entendre les propres battements de son cœur bourdonner dans ses oreilles.

« Je suis tellement désolé Draco. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que ce n'était pas toi. Il était évident que ce n'était pas toi…Je veux dire, tu m'as demandé de te prendre sauvagement et, au lieu de penser que ça ne te ressemblait pas, j'ai bêtement obéi…

- Epargne moi les détails…Surtout, épargne moi ça, lança Draco d'une voix sèche.

- Excuse moi. Draco je t'en prie, il doit y avoir un moyen pour nous de surmonter ça. Nous avons déjà traversé tant d'épreuves. Je sais que je t'écoeure et c'est normal. J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup là, mais…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Harry ? » Interrogea Draco dont le visage s'était considérablement radouci.

Il tendit la main et Harry la prit en retenant son souffle. Draco l'attira à lui et il le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, entourant sa taille de ses bras réconfortants. Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou délicat de Draco et il dû faire appel à toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas sangloter.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, Harry, expliqua Draco d'une voix éraillée et traînante. J'en veux à mon père, et à Voldemort. Je leur en veux parce qu'ils salissent ce qui est beau…Ils te salissent toi, Harry.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurais dû savoir.

- Harry, regarde moi, » ordonna Draco en plongeant ses prunelles grises dans le vert infiniment profond des yeux de Harry. « Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me connaisses par cœur, comme je ne te connais pas encore totalement. C'est là-dessus que mon père a misé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet enfoiré se soit servi de moi, de mon corps, pour te nuire. Harry, c'est à moi d'être désolé, pas à toi. C'est moi qui suis l'Héritier de l'autre dingue. Il veut te livrer une guerre psychologique, il veut te descendre avant que la vraie guerre ne commence, alors tu ne dois surtout pas le laisser t'atteindre. »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il retenait avec peine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Pas une seconde il n'avait imaginé que Draco puisse se montrer aussi compréhensif et il pensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il comprenait que ce massacre aurait pu être évité, si seulement il avait parlé.

Draco caressa sa joue, puis il effleura ses lèvres avant de le regarder à nouveau. Il semblait soudain si fragile que son cœur se serra. Draco savait que Harry avait une mission à remplir, mais il savait aussi que toute sa vie n'avait été que maltraitance et rejet avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard. Draco voulait que Harry soit enfin heureux, enfin libéré du poids d'une guerre qu'il n'avait pas choisie. Il n'avait même pas pu choisir son camp ! Il passa une main derrière la tête de Harry et il l'attira contre lui pour le serrer, comme si cette étreinte pouvait lui transmettre un peu de sa force. Il voulait que son compagnon comprenne qu'il pouvait se permettre de montrer ses faiblesses sans se sentir diminué, qu'il pouvait se reposer un peu sur son épaule avant de repartir se battre.

« Harry, reprit-il d'une voix grave. Te rends tu compte qu'il a abusé de toi ? Je veux dire, sexuellement abusé de toi. »

Harry fit un signe de tête positif.

« Et ce qui t'angoissait le plus, c'était la possibilité que je t'en veuille, c'est ça ? »

Harry fit un autre signe de tête positif.

« Ok, tu dois vraiment revoir ton sens des priorités, lança Draco avec un sourire sans joie. Il faut que tu parviennes à ne plus dépendre de mes réactions, parce que c'est une attitude qui te rend vulnérable, Harry. Il faut que tu apprennes à penser à toi et à prendre soin de toi. Je ne suis pas une petite chose qu'il faut protéger alors concentre toi sur toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis harcelé par Voldemort et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini. Tu dois apprendre à te reposer un peu sur les autres quelquefois, sinon tu vas craquer à tout garder pour toi. Et je ne veux pas que Voldemort ou mon père puissent te faire mal.

- Draco, j'ai dit à ton père que tu avais choisi ton camp, déclara Harry à toute vitesse. Tu es en danger à présent, à cause de ma connerie. Ça fait presque quinze jours que je me torture l'esprit pour trouver un moyen de te protéger contre Voldemort.

- Oui, et bien j'ai effectivement choisi mon camp, je savais ce que je risquais ce n'est pas le prob…Attends une minute…Juste une minute. »

Draco prit Harry par la taille et il le souleva. Il se leva à son tour et il alluma une cigarette. Son visage était fermé, livide alors qu'il s'éloignait de Harry.

« Résumons la situation si tu veux bien, dit-il d'une voix lente et trop calme. Tu as attendu quinze jours pour me parler de cette histoire, me mettant par là même, en danger. Et tu ne m'as rien dit, pas parce que tu avais peur que je t'en veuille, mais parce que tu étais CERTAIN, dans ta petite tête d'œuf, que je t'en voudrai et que je te quitterai. C'est ça, Harry ?

- Oui, mais ton père…

- Laisse le où il est ! Je te parle de nous ! Je te parle de confiance ! Je te parle du fait que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi !

- Parce que toi, tu as confiance en moi peut être ?

- Putain Harry ! Je me suis donné entièrement à toi, qu'est ce que tu imagines ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser prendre une place aussi importante dans ma vie, parce que tu ne me connais pas du tout. Tu as ta petite idée préconçue du fier Draco, tellement fier qu'il a des œillères, mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Tu veux que je te dise ? Ne crache pas trop sur mon père, parce que tu es comme lui ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu penses que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seul. Tu veux me protéger, mais contre qui ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te protéger toi-même ! Comme mon père, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tes actes me prouvent le contraire. Ne t'approche plus de moi, Harry. J'en ai marre d'être un pourri à tes yeux. »

Il jeta sa cigarette encore allumée par terre et Harry se précipita pour l'éteindre. Puis il attrapa le poignet de Draco alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte.

« Tu ne peux pas tout arrêter pour un motif aussi dérisoire, déclara Harry. J'ai confiance en toi, et je t'aime.

- Tais toi, siffla Draco. Ton amour n'a aucune valeur. J'avais quelque chose à te dire moi aussi, et je craignais ta réaction, mais je n'ai pas eu la prétention de l'anticiper.

- Que voulais tu me…

- Considère que c'est le cadet de tes soucis à partir de maintenant, coupa Draco. Je t'en veux, Harry, et j'aimerais que tu me lâches le bras, afin que je puisse me rendre en cours. »

Harry le libéra, passablement excédé, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Il lui semblait que Draco réagissait de manière un peu trop épidermique, pour une broutille.

« Oh, avant qu'on en reste là, je voulais te rappeler de ne pas complètement te reposer sur la magie sans baguette, lança Draco. Elle est importante et elle te servira, mais n'oublie pas qu'avec elle, on ne peut pas lancer de sortilèges impardonnables, ni même des sortilèges très importants. Evite donc de te faire prendre ta baguette lors des derniers combats contre Voldemort. Et avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas intégré cette information. »

Il tourna les talons et il sortit sans un regard en arrière. Harry retomba lourdement contre le mur. Il replia les jambes contre son torse et il prit sa tête dans ses mains en respirant aussi calmement que possible. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu Draco…Pas pour une simple histoire de confiance.

O

O

Severus Rogue sortit de la douche et il s'habilla lentement, le cœur plein d'appréhension. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur son cou et il maudit Draco d'avoir insisté pour qu'il se les lave tous les jours.

_Perte de temps considérable, _pensa Severus en frottant sa chevelure noire avec une serviette. _Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment moi, Professeur craint et respecté de cette prestigieuse école, je laisse ce gamin effronté m'entraîner dans ses délires. Ok Severus, ne pars pas sur ce terrain, tu connais la réponse. Elle s'appelle Sirius Black ta réponse._

Le professeur coiffa ses cheveux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il y avait peu de chances que Sirius soit réveillé mais il appréhendait le moment où l'Animagus reprendrait conscience. Il s'étira, le dos douloureux d'avoir dormi sur le canapé, et il se rendit dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la silhouette squelettique de son aimé. Le drap et la couverture avaient glissé, révélant une partie de son dos fin. Severus dû faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas aller caresser cette peau attirante, pour ne pas passer sa main dans cette chevelure interminable. Combien de temps resta-t-il à contempler l'objet de son désir avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait bougé ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais la compréhension le frappa avec la force d'un bulldozer. Il fit un pas en arrière, une main inconsciemment posée sur son cœur. Sirius s'était retourné dans son sommeil. Il était donc sorti du coma dans la nuit.

Avec tristesse, Severus réalisa que s'il était la première personne que Sirius voyait en ouvrant les yeux, l'Animagus allait certainement s'emporter et imaginer que le Professeur était en train d'élaborer des plans diaboliques pour nuire à son précieux filleul. Il se mit à courir hors de ses appartements, dans les couloirs de l'école, comme un élève en retard à son cours de potions. Il arriva essoufflé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard où il ne trouva pas Draco. Il vit alors le groupe d'amis du Préfet et il s'approcha de leur table de travail. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir Blaise Zabini cacher le devoir de potions de Draco, sur lequel il copiait sans scrupules.

« Professeur, déclara Blaise avec le sourire figé de l'enfant pris la main dans le pot de confiture. Que nous vaut l'immense honneur de vous voir si tôt ?

- Il va falloir vous baisser un peu plus que ça, si vous voulez me cirer les chaussures correctement, Zabini, répondit Rogue.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais ma sciatique m'empêche d'aller plus bas que vos genoux, » rétorqua Blaise avec une lueur mutine dans le regard.

Le Professeur se retint d'éclater de rire. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi les autres élèves ne voyaient pas le potentiel de ses Serpentards. C'étaient des enfants agréables et intelligents…Si on enlevait de l'équation les QI de Crabbe et de Goyle.

« Où est votre Préfet ? Demanda Rogue.

- Draco ? Interrogea Blaise en retour. Et bien…Il est…Dans les douches ! Oui, c'est ça, il se douche ! Il transpire beaucoup des pieds vous savez (Goyle éclata de rire, suivi par Pansy.)

- Et ça a l'air de vous faire très plaisir, remarqua Rogue avec un sourire qui en disait long sur le fait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Quand on parle du loup. Et regardez, il arrive de l'extérieur ! Monsieur Zabini, avez-vous une explication ? Peut être s'est-il douché chez les Gryffondor, par exemple. »

Draco venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune, le visage fermé, les yeux brillants.

« D'où venez vous, Draco ? Questionna le professeur.

- D'un enfer émotionnel, Monsieur, rétorqua Draco. Y a-t-il un problème avec Siri…Heu…la potion, Monsieur ?

- Oui, en effet. Je vais laisser une note à Monsieur Zabini afin que votre absence de la journée soit excusée auprès de vos professeurs. J'ai besoin de vous pour surveiller la…potion. »

Draco hocha la tête, trop fatigué moralement pour dire à son professeur qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de surveiller un comateux. Son cœur était comprimé dans sa poitrine et il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait mal, tout simplement. Mal d'être pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Mal que le manque de confiance des autres le touche à ce point. Il se sentait trahi par son père et mal aimé par Harry.

Il suivit Rogue dans ses appartements où le professeur lui offrit un café.

« Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? Demanda Rogue en prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index. Quelqu'un t'a blessé ?

- Professeur, répondit le jeune homme en évitant le regard qui le transperçait, vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours. Je m'occupe du toutou-sitting. »

Rogue hocha la tête et il sortit à contrecoeur. Il aurait voulu rester auprès de Sirius pour voir ses étonnants yeux gris foncés s'ouvrir sur lui. Il aurait voulu trouver un moyen d'effacer la tristesse que Draco semblait ressentir. Il entra dans sa salle de Potions à reculons. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait que faire des potions. Heureusement que le cours comprenait les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, ainsi il pourrait relâcher la pression en punissant joyeusement les rouge et or, en particulier Potter, qu'il suspectait d'être directement responsable du regard voilé de son élève préféré.

Harry était déjà installé depuis dix minutes lorsque Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent main dans la main. Blaise arriva au moment où Rogue pénétrait dans les cachots. Il poussa Ron pour s'asseoir entre eux et le rouquin grogna pour la forme car il adorait Blaise et son manque de tact légendaire.

« C'est pour vous empêcher de vous reproduire au milieu du cours, plaisanta Blaise en tirant les cheveux d'Hermione. Harry, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait à Draco ? »

Blaise souriait mais lorsqu'il vit l'air absent de Harry, son regard figé sur la chaise vide de Draco et ses yeux rougis, les coins de ses lèvres retombèrent et il le secoua. Aussitôt, Ron passa à coté de Harry pour être plus près de son ami.

« Il y a un problème, Harry ? Interrogea Ron en lui saisissant l'avant bras.

- Draco ne veut plus me voir, rétorqua Harry d'une voix blanche. Et le pire, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me fait tout un scandale pour pas grand-chose finalement. Il est vraiment chiant.

- Raconte et laisse nous décider s'il est chiant ou non, lança Blaise d'un air morose. Il avait l'air complètement choqué tout à l'heure, et mon ami n'a jamais l'air choqué, même pas lorsque je lui parle de mon impressionnant diamètre burnaire. »

Harry soupira et il raconta toute l'histoire tout en faisant semblant de travailler sur sa potion. Il parla de Lucius Malfoy, de sa découverte terrifiante du futur - en passant certains détails concernant Blaise - et enfin, de la réaction de Draco. Etrangement, le Professeur Rogue ne l'interrompit qu'une fois pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Une fois son récit terminé, Hermione le toisa d'un air consterné en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Blaise secouait la tête d'un air incrédule. Seul Ron semblait être d'accord avec le Survivant.

« T'es naturellement débile ou tu as pris des cours ? Questionna Blaise.

- Bravo Blaise, bien amené, reprocha Hermione en lui tapant sur la tête. Tu vas tout nous l'énerver et après il ne voudra plus rien entendre.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ça m'arrangerait, maugréa Harry en se rongeant les ongles. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, bon sang ! Non mais ne me dites pas que Draco a raison ! Il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aie couché avec son père sans me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Draco, mais il m'en veut de ne pas le lui avoir dit dès que je suis rentré. Il exagère.

- C'est vrai qu'il abuse, intervint Ron.

- Toi tu ne m'approches plus, tu m'entends ? S'écria Hermione. Finis les câlins pour toi, Ronald Weasley. Vous n'avez pas de cœur ou quoi !

- Mademoiselle Granger, Messieurs Zabini, Weasley et, bien entendu, Potter, cracha le professeur Rogue. Chacun de vous vient de perdre cinq points et je rajoute deux heures de retenue. Les Gryffondor nettoieront mon laboratoire et vous, monsieur Zabini, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait des miracles avec les Pouffsouffle de première année. Vous leur donnerez donc deux heures de cours de soutien en Potions. En attendant, vous perturbez mon cours. Veuillez sortir. Vous serez évidemment, interrogés sur la potion du jour dès demain. Dehors à présent ! »

Les quatre amis récupérèrent leurs affaires et ils sortirent. Ils s'installèrent dans le Grand Hall et Hermione entama la conversation.

« Harry, Ron, mettez vous à la place de Draco. Il n'est pas en colère parce que tu n'as pas parlé assez vite, Harry. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il te reproche. Il est déçu parce que tu t'es permis d'anticiper sa réaction et parce que tu ne le connais pas bien finalement. Que ressentirais tu à sa place ?

- Je serais énervé, c'est vrai. C'est comme quand il me prenait pour une star qui cherche à tout prix à faire parler de lui, j'étais fou de rage parce qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais vraiment. Je comprends qu'il ait été vexé. Mais quand même, il m'a comparé à son père !

- Il voulait juste te blesser, remarqua Blaise. Ecoute, ça fait dix ans que je pratique le Draco Malfoy en deuxième langue, et je t'assure qu'il ne pense pas vraiment que tu es comme son père. Ton seul point commun avec Lucius, c'est la faculté que vous avez à faire mal à Draco, c'est tout.

- Toi tu es toujours de son coté de toutes façons, déclara Harry avec une mine déconfite.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Tu l'aimes non ? Alors va rattraper le coup et prouve lui que tu l'aimes au lieu de le lui dire. Il a besoin de le voir, pas de l'entendre. Tu sais qu'il tient à toi, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a prit ce prétexte pour me quitter. Et dire que dans dix jours, l'attaque à Pré au Lard va avoir lieu ! Il faut que je puisse le protéger.

- Il n'a pas besoin de ta protection mais de toi, tout simplement, constata Hermione en lui prenant la main. Harry, il sait que tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu le montres, mais tu dois savoir que lui non plus n'est pas un roc. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, il suffit de vous regarder pour le savoir.

- C'est vrai, surenchérit Blaise. Vous êtes deux imbéciles bornés mais vous êtes heureux ensemble. Ça me dépasse, mais c'est la réalité. Regarde ta pauvre vieille tête, tu as l'air de suffoquer sans lui. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas en meilleur état que toi.

- Il va me le faire payer, lança Harry en souriant faiblement.

- Tu peux compter sur lui pour te rendre la vie infernale pendant quelques jours, prédit Ron. Mais il te suffira de lui faire ton plus beau sourire et de baisser la tête en lui faisant tes petits yeux de chien battu et ça passera tout en douceur.

- Ronald, tu es un monstre calculateur, tu aurais dû être envoyé à Serpentard, déclara Hermione en l'embrassant.

- Vous rigolez, il n'est pas assez méchant pour être parmi les grands de ce monde, ricana Blaise. Bon Potter, si tu veux trouver ton sexy boy, il est dans les appartements de Rogue.

- Pardon ! S'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond. Il est où ?

- Ah merdouille ! Non ce n'est pas aussi glauque que ça en a l'air. Il s'occupe d'une potion. Fais lui un peu confiance !

- Mais je lui fais confiance ! S'écria Harry avec sarcasmes. Après tout, il est tout à fait normal qu'un élève zappe les cours pour rester dans l'appart d'un professeur qui lui a déjà sauté dessus ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller de ce pas lui dire que j'ai confiance en lui !

- Je crois plutôt que tu vas le surveiller.

- Hermione, tais toi ! Ordonna Harry en partant à grandes enjambées.

- Ok, qui veut m'arracher un bras pour me taper dessus avec ? » Demanda Blaise.

O

O

Draco était installé tranquillement sur une chaise, les pieds sur le lit où dormait Sirius. Il avait trouvé un livre de Potions Avancées et il le feuilletait distraitement. Trop énervé pour apprendre, il referma le livre avec fracas. Il se frotta les yeux et il renifla avec dédain.

« Ne vous réveillez surtout pas pour moi, dit-il à Sirius d'une voix rauque. Après tout, c'est mon travail de veiller sur un chien à poil. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais voir votre satané filleul. On ne se verra plus. Vous voulez que je vous dise, Sirius ? Il est bloqué sur le mode « ne fais confiance à personne. » Je me demande si vous êtes pareil. Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous étiez quelqu'un d'agréable…Avant. Je le crois. Mais me retrouver avec vous n'est pas agréable, je suis désolé. J'ai besoin d'être en cours avec Harry, j'ai besoin de lui faire mal pour me sentir mieux. Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression qu'on vous plantait un couteau dans le dos en vous demandant gentiment si ça ne faisait pas trop mal ? C'est ce que je ressens avec Harry. Il me fait des sourires angéliques mais il me blesse. Ses « je t'aime » ne sont que des mots. Et pourtant, je me sentais aimé dans ses bras. Il a ce je ne sais quoi qui vous rend important quand il pose les yeux sur vous. Je crois que je ne suis pas aussi important que je le croyais. »

Il regarda l'homme endormi en souriant amèrement puis il alluma une cigarette.

« Vous connaissez mon père ? Oui, certainement, tout le monde le connaît. Le parfait enfoiré. Le chienchien à son Voldemort. Il a abusé de Harry, je suppose que vous l'ignorez. Je suis fou de rage. J'ai envie de le tuer pour ça. Il s'est servi de moi, il a pénétré dans mon intimité, pour faire mal à Harry. C'est inadmissible et, même si j'aime mon père, les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. C'est bien, on peut vous parler, Sirius, vous avez une qualité d'écoute indéniable, ironisa Draco en tirant sur sa cigarette. C'est terrible car je laisse tomber Harry au moment où il a besoin de moi. Mais je ne peux pas renier ce que je ressens et j'ai mal Sirius, j'ai tellement mal quand il ne me fait pas confiance. »

Il éteignit sa cigarette et il toisa longuement Sirius. L'Animagus était allongé sur le dos à présent. Draco remonta la couverture sur son torse décharné et il se coucha à coté de lui.

« Il me rendra fou, Sirius, murmura Draco en sentant ses yeux le piquer. Vous croyez que je suis normal ? Je veux dire, j'aime un homme qui ne sait même pas qui je suis. Et je suis là, à en parler avec un gentil toutou, tout ça parce que je suis incapable de dire ce que je ressens. Si vous ne dormiez pas, vous n'en sauriez rien. J'ai parfois l'impression que seul Blaise peut me comprendre, et pourtant, ce type prétend savoir communiquer avec ses testicules ! Ça vous en dit long sur ses troubles psychiques. Tout cela me fatigue tellement. »

Il ferma les yeux, juste pour se relaxer et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se sentir partir, il s'endormit contre l'épaule de Sirius.

Il se réveilla une demie heure plus tard et, au début, il lui sembla qu'il avait juste cauchemardé sa dispute avec le Survivant. Mais la douleur était toujours là, cette impression d'avoir été poignardé dans le dos par son père et d'avoir été piétiné par Harry. Il fit un prodigieux bond en arrière lorsqu'il s'aperçut que deux prunelles gris foncé le fixaient avec intérêt.

« Oh bordel, articula-t-il avec difficulté. Sir…Je veux dire, Monsieur Black, vous êtes réveillé.

- Je m'appelle Sirius, pas Monsieur Black, déclara l'Animagus d'une voix rauque et faible. Tu es le fils Malfoy, n'est ce pas ? Draco ?

- Comment le savez vous ? Demanda Draco en servant un verre d'eau à Sirius.

- Tu as cette couleur de cheveux indéfinissable, la marque de fabrique des Malfoy ; et les yeux des Black. Et accessoirement, le Baron Sanglant m'a dit que tu cherchais à me faire revenir, aidé par Rogue. Je pense que vous ne vouliez pas parler de cela avant d'être certains que j'étais bel et bien en vie (Draco hocha la tête.) Tu dois être un sorcier très doué pour être parvenu à me sortir de là bas.

- Je n'étais pas seul, le professeur Rogue m'a vraiment bien épaulé. Mais je suis, effectivement, très doué. Le Baron Sanglant m'a expliqué que vous n'aviez pas confiance en Rogue, mais vous devez savoir que vous pouvez mettre votre vie entre ses mains, jamais il ne cherchera à vous nuire.

- Je ne peux pas le supporter, c'est physique. James et Lily m'ont pourtant affirmé que je devais ouvrir mon esprit en ce qui le concerne, mais je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Et bien il faudra essayer Médor, parce que c'est à lui que vous devez votre retour parmi nous. A lui et à ce chat hideux, Pattencercle ou en rond, peu importe. Alors dites vous bien que si vous blessez, de quelque manière que ce soit, le professeur Rogue, je vous renvoie jouer sous l'arche, c'est bien compris ? »

Sirius éclata d'un rire qui s'apparentait à un aboiement et Draco recula un peu, certain qu'il avait perdu la raison. Sirius lui saisit le poignet, sans serrer, et il observa longuement Draco avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son visage conservait les vestiges de ce qui avait dû être une très grande beauté, avant qu'Azkaban ne la gâche. Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et Draco pensa immédiatement qu'il devait lancer un sortilège pour blanchir ses dents jaunies, ce qu'il fit d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Tu me plais beaucoup, déclara Sirius en lâchant son poignet. Tu as du caractère, comme moi à ton âge.

- Tant que je ne me transforme pas en sac à puces. Je vais vous chercher de quoi manger, profitez-en pour prendre un bon bain. Je vous apporterai mes vêtements, parce que ceux de Rogue seront un peu courts.

- Je te remercie. Où sommes nous exactement ?

- Nous sommes chez le professeur Rogue et c'est là que vous allez vivre pendant quelques temps. »

Sirius eut une moue écoeurée et Draco se retint de lui lancer une remarque cinglante.

« Ne bougez surtout pas d'ici, » ordonna-t-il en sortant des appartements.

Il manqua de tomber lorsqu'il rentra dans Harry. Le Gryffondor l'attrapa par la taille pour le retenir et aussitôt, la chaleur du blond transperça le corps et l'esprit de Harry. Il était face à celui qu'il aimait et dont chaque expression du visage était un ravissement pour les yeux. Il voulait hurler, supplier mais au lieu de cela, il recula un peu.

« Que fais tu chez Rogue ? Demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

- Je t'emmerde, et tout bien considéré, je t'emmerde partout où je me trouve, pas seulement chez Rogue. Lâche moi la jambe et va jouer à compter les bonbons collés sur la barbe du vieux sénile qui nous sert de Directeur.

- Je t'ai connu plus incisif que ça.

- Il faut croire que tu ne m'inspires plus, Potter. »

Draco s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et Harry ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il était trop tôt pour eux deux. Draco se rendit dans les cuisines et il retourna chez Rogue les bras chargés de gâteaux et de jus de fruit qu'il posa sur la table du salon. Il fit ensuite un crochet par son dortoir pour y prendre un jean noir, une ceinture et un pull gris clair. Il prit également une robe noire, parce que tout sorcier qui se respecte se doit d'avoir une robe.

Alors que Draco fouillait dans ses affaires pour trouver la tenue idéale pour Sirius et que Harry était en train d'énumérer ses erreurs en contemplant les collines du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, le professeur Rogue entrait dans ses appartements, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et il avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de Sirius, même s'il devait, pour cela, arriver en retard pour son prochain cours. Il pénétra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Par la porte de la salle de bains restée ouverte, il voyait Sirius, le corps et les cheveux ruisselants. L'Animagus était debout devant le miroir mural et il s'observait avec dégoût, comme s'il prenait conscience pour la première fois de sa beauté perdue.

Il caressait ses cotes apparentes d'une main tremblante, comme s'il voulait palper son corps pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Il lissa ensuite ses longs cheveux avec lenteur, une tristesse immense se lisait sur son visage émacié. Il se regarda dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête, les épaules voûtées alors que le poids de sa jeunesse perdue semblait l'écraser.

Severus expira lentement. Il ne voyait pas la nudité de Sirius, il se moquait de l'attrait sexuel qu'avait toujours exercé sur lui l'Animagus, il ne percevait que sa tristesse et sa solitude. Severus voulait se poster derrière Sirius et entourer sa taille de ses bras réconfortants, lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout irait bien et que, pour lui, Sirius serait toujours l'être le plus beau qui ait jamais existé. Il avait besoin de le serrer contre lui, de respirer ses cheveux, d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'Animagus et de lui crier qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement sans lui, qu'il l'aimait si intensément qu'il en avait mal.

Sirius entoura sa taille d'une serviette et il chercha un peigne. Severus rêvait de coiffer les cheveux lisses du brun. Il rêvait de pouvoir émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son pour signifier sa présence, mais l'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et ses bras manquaient cruellement du corps tant aimé. Sirius agrippa l'évier à deux mains et il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser sa propre image de son esprit.

Une délicieuse odeur d'eau de toilette que Severus n'identifiait que trop bien le sortit de sa contemplation. Draco lui fit signe d'aller vers Sirius mais Severus mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour imposer le silence à son élève.

Comme il le connaissait mal !

Draco toussota et il fit son plus beau sourire alors qu'il approchait de la salle de bains, les vêtements propres à la main. Sirius se retourna vivement, toute trace de tristesse effacée de son visage. Il offrit à Draco une mine radieuse, même s'il avait toujours l'air très fatigué.

_Tellement différents mais si ressemblants, _constata intérieurement Severus.

« On ne peut que se rappeler que tu fais partie d'une des plus riches familles du pays si tu t'habilles comme ça, constata Sirius en admirant la coupe parfaite et l'étoffe luxueuse du pantalon que Draco lui tendait.

- C'est le but recherché, lança Draco en faisant claquer sa langue devant l'évidence. Professeur, ne restez pas à l'écart, venez saluer votre invité. »

Severus dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas jeter un sortilège très douloureux au jeune homme. Il approcha lentement et Draco dû également se faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler dessus en voyant que le professeur abordait un visage fermé.

« Black, lança-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Snivellus, rétorqua Sirius en enfilant rapidement le pantalon et la chemise. »

- Magnifique réunion d'adultes qui savent mettre de côté leurs antagonismes pour vaincre le mal, » lança Draco en soupirant.

Il avait autre chose à faire que d'assister à ces pitoyables retrouvailles entre deux adolescents de trente et quelques années. Il avait tant de choses à faire. S'écrouler sur son lit pour maudire Harry était en tête sur sa liste. Les deux « adultes » devant lui se contentaient de se jeter des regards haineux en reniflant d'une manière qu'ils voulaient dédaigneuse mais qui, pour Draco, s'apparentait plutôt à des bruits de gorets.

« Bon, comment fait-on ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. Vous vous tapez dessus et je compte les points ou vous vous conduisez en gentlemen ?

- On se tape dessus, » choisit Sirius en observant avec attention Severus.

Quelque chose avait changé en lui et Sirius en était estomaqué. Ses cheveux étaient brillants de propreté et, même s'il portait toujours ses robes noires qui volaient gracieusement autour de lui, il avait mis une chemise claire et ce détail le rajeunissait considérablement. Il remercia intérieurement Draco de lui avoir prêté des vêtements qui avantageaient autant sa longue silhouette.

_Minute, minute, depuis quand ces questions purement esthétiques m'intéressent ? _Se demanda Sirius sans quitter Severus des yeux.

« J'ai un cours à donner, déclara froidement Severus. Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec toi comme un gosse.

- C'en est trop ! S'écria Draco en attrapant son professeur par l'épaule. Vous allez devoir vous entendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce que je vous signale que vous allez cohabiter. Il est hors de question que je vous prenne avec moi, Sirius. Les animaux sont interdits dans les dortoirs.

- Tu es aussi Animagus, Draco, » remarqua Rogue en souriant.

Sirius éclata de rire une fois de plus.

« Décidément, tu me plais de plus en plus, dit-il en se tenant les côtes. Tu es exactement comme moi à ton âge : la bouche grande ouverte pour dire…rien, en fait !

- Ok, démerdez vous entre vous, répliqua sèchement Draco dont le regard s'était considérablement assombri. Je n'ai pas la force de vous supporter aujourd'hui et vous me rendez malade avec vos querelles. Quant à vous, Sirius, je ne suis pas vous, alors ayez l'amabilité d'éviter de vous foutre de moi ! Ce n'est pas le moment, vous m'entendez ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et des larmes de rage naquirent dans ses yeux obscurcis par la colère et la douleur. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis une éternité et voilà qu'il sentait arriver le point de rupture, à cause de Harry. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules et il serra Draco plus fort lorsque ce dernier tenta de se débattre. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit et il s'accroupit devant lui. Severus s'installa à côté de son élève et, au moment où il voulut lui prendre la main, Sirius avança la sienne. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et aussitôt, un courant électrique passa dans le corps du professeur.

« Ecoute moi, Draco, déclara Sirius d'une voix rauque et basse. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'était juste une plaisanterie. Tu me fais penser à moi parce que tu es doué, beau en plus d'être intelligent, comme moi à ton âge. »

Draco plongea ses prunelles grises claires dans les yeux gris foncés de Sirius et il s'autorisa à sourire lorsqu'il vit que l'Animagus ne pensait pas un mot de sa dernière phrase. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait le don de l'émouvoir à ce point. Peut être était ce parce qu'ils étaient deux membres de la même famille, peut être était ce simplement parce qu'ils aiment tous les deux Harry. Sirius comme un père, et Draco comme un amant.

« Je veux que tu saches que je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir ramené parmi vous, poursuivit Sirius, j'ai une dette de sorcier envers toi et envers Severus. Nous sommes liés tous les trois à présent et je t'assure que je vais faire un effort, mais donne moi un peu de temps. J'ai perdu depuis bien longtemps l'habitude de communiquer. Severus, tu peux aller donner ton cours, je ne casserai rien chez toi. »

Severus hocha la tête et il se leva.

« Je voudrais que vous vous serriez la main, » murmura Draco.

Sirius se leva et il fit face à Severus. Tous deux s'observèrent longuement, comme pour savoir lequel devait tendre la main en premier.

« Vous êtes lourds, tonna Draco. Celui qui tend la main en premier n'a pas forcément le plus petit pénis, vous saviez ça ? »

Les deux hommes sourirent et ils se serrèrent la main, un peu trop fort pour sceller une réelle réconciliation.

« Je serais comblé si vous vous embrassiez.

- Dis donc mon grand, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es homosexuel qu'il faut chercher à convertir tout le monde, déclara Sirius à un Draco médusé.

- Je le suis aussi, » lança Severus sans pouvoir croire à sa propre audace.

Sirius fit un signe de la main qui signifiait qu'il s'en fichait et Rogue sortit avant de voir la stupeur se dessiner sur les traits de l'ancien Gryffondor. Draco se rendit dans la cuisine avec Sirius et ils se mirent à dévorer tout ce qui leur passait sous la main.

« Tu sais, reprit Sirius en avalant un énorme morceau de poulet froid, j'ai entendu ce que tu disais avant de t'endormir. Tu as eu une dispute avec Harry ? Quand pourrai-je le voir d'ailleurs ?

- D'ici deux ou trois jours, quand vous serez reposé. Quant à mon histoire avec Harry, elle ne regarde que Harry et moi, même si dès demain, toute l'école saura qu'on s'est séparés. Je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui revient d'aussi loin, vous n'êtes pas très déstabilisé.

- C'est normal, je suis au courant de pratiquement tout. James et Lily Potter m'ont raconté beaucoup de choses. Comme ta liaison avec mon filleul, ma réhabilitation aux yeux du monde sorcier et j'en passe. D'ailleurs, je n'en reviens pas d'être simplement décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume. Le Ministère n'a même pas reconnu ses erreurs en ce qui me concerne.

- C'est inadmissible, en effet. Quelque chose m'intrigue. Les morts peuvent vraiment nous voir ? Je veux dire, ils peuvent vraiment TOUT voir ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ta vie intime ne les concerne pas. Ils ne voient rien, en fait. Ils sont juste informés de certaines choses. Ne me demande pas comment, je ne le sais pas moi-même. On dirait qu'ils reçoivent les nouvelles par télépathie. Ecoute Draco, je connais bien mon filleul et je sais que s'il a mal agit avec toi, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne sait pas comment communiquer, il n'en a pas l'habitude. Il est comme moi sur ce point.

- Les parents de Harry vous ont-ils parlé du professeur Rogue ? Questionna Draco en croquant dans une poire.

- Oui, ils m'ont juste dit que je devais lui donner une chance car il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pensait. Enfin, que James et moi le pensions, parce que Lily et Remus Lupin, eux, ils ont toujours dit qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Il me faudra du temps pour trouver ce qu'il peut y avoir de bon dans cet homme, mais qui sait ?

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, je peux vous l'assurer. L'homme qui partagera sa vie sera choyé et heureux, je le sais, répondit Draco en fixant intensément Sirius. Severus Rogue est le genre de personne qui se saignerait pour l'être qu'il aime.

- Draco, pourquoi deux Serpentard m'ont-ils fait revenir ?

- Parce que je voulais réaliser le rêve de Harry, et parce que vous manquiez à Severus.

- Je manq…quoi ?

- Oops, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » répondit Draco avec une mine faussement contrite.

Les deux cousins passèrent la journée à discuter et à imaginer les plans les plus abracadabrants pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. Dès que le professeur Rogue rentra, Draco prit congé et il retourna dans son dortoir, ignorant les appels de Pansy et Gregory quand il traversait la Salle Commune. Il prit une douche puis il enfila un boxer et il tira les rideaux. Il s'effondra sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. La voix de Blaise le tira de ses mornes pensées.

« Entre, » lança Draco d'une voix éteinte.

Blaise se coucha à coté de lui et il caressa ses cheveux soyeux.

« Harry m'a raconté, commença Blaise. Je suis désolé Draco.

- Pas de problème, grommela Draco en tournant le dos.

- Menteur, rétorqua Blaise en remontant la couverture sur eux et en entourant la taille de Draco. Alors tu vas quand même partager tes pouvoirs avec lui ?

- Non, c'est un procédé qui nécessite de la magie noire et Dumbledore refuse. Quant à moi, je pense qu'une telle cérémonie serait inutile étant donné qu'on a déjà le même genre de pouvoirs. Et puis ça le lierait à Voldemort, c'est trop dangereux. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de Potter. Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec tes testicules ?

- Non, elles ne veulent plus me parler depuis qu'elles ont réceptionné le livre de cette élève de Pouffsouffle, le jour de ma retenue. Tu sais, quand elle a tout fait exploser. (Il entendit Draco pouffer de rire). Sérieusement, petit prince exigeant, tu ne vas tout de même pas tout arrêter avec Harry ?

- Si.

- Je ne te crois pas. Je sais qu'il a été maladroit, mais essaye de te mettre à sa place. Tu es imprévisible et il est normal qu'il ait craint ta réaction au point de l'anticiper en imaginant le pire.

- Je ne suis pas un méchant démon qui bouffe tout le monde, quand même !

- Tu n'es pas non plus un ange qui suce gentiment tout le monde.

- Tu es un porc, Blaise.

- Tu es adorable, Draco. Je sens bien que quelque chose te blesse. Si ce n'est pas uniquement Harry, qu'est ce…Ok, excuse moi de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt. Bien entendu, tu es sous le choc parce que tu ne pensais pas ton père capable d'une telle ignominie, donc tu as réagi de manière irrationnelle avec Harry.

- J'étais tout à fait rationnel avec Potter, mais oui, je suis choqué au-delà des mots en ce qui concerne mon père. »

Blaise resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Draco et il fit son possible pour le réconforter. Puis il lui expliqua que le samedi suivant, ils seraient attaqués à Pré au Lard. Draco ne sembla même pas s'en inquiéter et il s'endormit en pensant à toutes les horreurs qu'il pourrait dire à Harry, pour soulager sa propre peine.

O

O

Au même moment, Severus contemplait le visage endormi de Sirius. Ils s'étaient difficilement adressés trois mots au cours de la soirée, et ils avaient fini par se plonger dans la lecture. Severus prit le livre des mains de son aimé et il le posa sur la table. Il remonta les couvertures sur son corps et il résista à l'envie d'embrasser son front. Il ferma la porte de la chambre et, comme la veille, il se coucha sur le canapé.

O

O

Cette nuit là, Harry ne ferma pas l'œil. Il comprenait ses erreurs mais il doutait que Draco accepte de l'entendre. Il était jaloux de le savoir chez Rogue et tout ce ressenti se mélangeait en lui. Il s'insinuait en lui tel un poison et Harry passait de l'euphorie à l'espoir, puis la déprime, en passant par la jalousie brûlante et venimeuse. Il voulait pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Peut être sa peine aurait-elle pu être soulagée si seulement il avait pu extérioriser ce qu'il avait en lui.

Les deux jours suivants ne furent qu'une répétition du premier. Harry naviguait dans un flou désagréable et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il ne dormait pas, il mangeait peu et il lui semblait qu'un poids énorme lui pesait sur le cœur. Toute l'école était au courant de sa rupture avec Draco et certains élèves s'étaient permis de lui faire des avances. Harry n'imaginait pas qu'il plaisait à tant de personnes au sein de l'établissement. Il les repoussait sans faire preuve de tact, il n'avait plus la force ni l'envie d'avoir du tact. Il voulait Draco.

Draco qui évoluait gracieusement au milieu de sa cour d'admirateurs. Draco qui l'ignorait superbement à un moment, et qui lui jetait des remarques douloureuses à la figure juste après. Harry savait qu'il était champion dans l'art de la défense par l'attaque mais il avait mal. Il lui semblait que sa relation avec Draco était en complète régression et que le blond ne voulait pas qu'ils soient proches à nouveau.

Le Préfet des Serpentards avait quand même dit à Hermione qu'il ne changerait pas de camp sous prétexte que Harry était un « immonde bâtard » et Harry était rassuré à ce sujet. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que rien n'allait. Le pire était que Draco semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Il était toujours impeccablement vêtu et il portait toujours fièrement son apparence froide et détachée. Le Prince de Glace riait et plaisantait quand même avec ses sujets, ce qui avait le don de mettre les nerfs de Harry à rude épreuve. Il supportait mal que les sourires de Draco soient dirigés vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Le jour et la nuit, il ne pensait qu'à la voix de Draco, à ses yeux troublants, et à son corps parfait. Il était obsédé par sa peau d'une pâleur et d'une douceur indécente, par ses cheveux qui rivalisaient avec les rayons du soleil tant ils illuminaient la vie de Harry. Tout lui manquait, de sa façon de bouger à ses petits sons sensuels qu'il produisait lorsque Harry se mouvait dans son corps, entre le souffle et le gémissement. Il voulait sentir Draco en lui à nouveau, ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant qu'il prenait tout son temps pour faire monter le plaisir chez Harry, rendant le brun fou d'impatience. Il voulait entendre les remarques sarcastiques du blond…tout mais ne pas subir son absence plus longtemps.

Le matin du quatrième jour, Harry déjeunait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, plus inquiets que jamais. Blaise vint les saluer, comme à son habitude. Il observa avec un air atterré le visage fatigué de Harry et ses gestes nerveux, seuls signes apparents de son mal être.

« Ressaisis toi, Harry, ordonna-t-il avec un regard doux qui contrastait avec le ton de sa voix. Tu ne dois pas subir mais agir. Attrape le par le col et plaque le contre un mur. Mets lui ton pied au cul et force le à t'écouter.

- Brillante idée, ironisa Harry. Ça suffit Blaise. C'est fini et je suis en train d'essayer de m'y faire, alors toi aussi, aide moi et habitue toi ? Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

- Les choses ne sont pas difficiles. Se prendre ma bite sur la tête, ça c'est difficile, parce qu'elle pèse lourd, mais se disputer avec Draco est une chose facile. Ridiculement facile. Vous vous disputez depuis que vous vous connaissez. Et, sincèrement Harry, tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui se séparent et qui portent encore la bague et le bracelet de leur ex ? »

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Draco et il constata qu'en effet, l'homme de sa vie n'avait enlevé ni la bague, ni le bracelet que Harry lui avait offerts.

« C'est un message, intervint Ron. Harry, Blaise a raison. »

Se sentant observé, Draco se retourna à son tour et il toisa Harry avec haine. Harry se contenta de lui sourire. Puis il se leva, prévint Hermione et Ron qu'il n'irait pas en cours, et il monta dans la Tour Gryffondor. Il se coucha et, pour la première fois en quatre jours, il trouva le sommeil en pensant que tout s'arrangerait.

Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par un coup de pied donné dans son matelas. Il ouvrit les yeux, chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, et il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas encore lorsqu'il aperçut Draco devant lui. Il dardait sur lui un regard hautain et las, comme se le fait de se trouver face à Harry l'ennuyait profondément.

« Habille toi, ordonna Draco d'une voix dure en lui lançant sa robe à la figure. Je vais te présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Comment t'y es tu pris pour faire renvoyer Lupin ? Questionna Harry en se rendant dans la salle de bains pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se laver les dents.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais que je n'ai aucune influence sur Dumbledore, rétorqua Draco en s'accoudant sur l'encadrement de la porte. Lupin va faire cours avec l'aide du nouveau professeur, ça nous évitera de rater des séances lorsqu'il est malade à cause de ses transformations. Pour ma part, je trouve toujours inacceptable que le vieux nous ait collé un loup garou dans les pattes mais qu'y puis-je ? Maintenant bouge toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

- Draco, un jour il faudra qu'on parle, lança Harry en le prenant par la taille.

- Dans tes rêves. »

Draco fit demi-tour et il sortit du dortoir en trombes, sans s'inquiéter de savoir si Harry le suivait ou non. Harry suivait bel et bien, intrigué et inquiet dans la mesure où Draco le conduisait dans les cachots, plus précisément dans les appartements de Rogue.

« C'est ça que tu faisais avec Rogue ? Vous laviez le cerveau du nouveau prof ? Demanda Harry.

- Forcément, Potter. Je suis tellement mauvais qu'il est logique que je prévienne le professeur. Je l'ai bien mis en garde que s'il couchait avec mon père, je le prendrai très mal, puisque tu veux que je le prenne mal. Bête et discipliné, c'est ce que je suis.

- Communication impossible, remarqua Harry avec tristesse.

- Tu fais bien de le dire. »

Draco le fit entrer et la première chose que vit Harry fut le professeur Rogue installé dans le salon, seul. L'esprit de Harry hurlait « non, pas lui » mais il garda une attitude détachée. Rogue lui lança son éternel regard dédaigneux avant de se concentrer sur son livre. Draco prit Harry par la manche et il le conduisit dans la cuisine. Harry tomba sur Remus Lupin qui étreignait un homme de dos. Le loup-garou semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

Le cœur de Harry battait follement et ses mains devinrent soudain moites. Cet homme de dos, à la longue silhouette, aux cheveux noirs tombant dans le bas de son dos, Harry le connaissait. Il l'avait vu dans la Pensine d'Hermione. Son esprit lui disait pourtant que c'était impossible. Il avait tant voulu y croire auparavant, et à présent, il se trouvait en présence de Sirius. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et Draco le retint par la taille avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Harry ôta ses lunettes et Draco vit que ses yeux verts brillaient à cause des larmes qu'il retenait.

« C'est…Lui ? Interrogea Harry à voix basse.

- Oui, Harry, c'est Sirius.

- Comment… ?

- C'est une longue histoire, et j'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec Dumbledore pour ça. Sirius te racontera tout. »

Remus ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés pour mieux apprécier le parfum de son ami serré contre lui. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il repoussa doucement Sirius et il lui fit signe de se retourner. L'Animagus observa alors son filleul en état de choc. Harry pleurait et riait en même temps. Sirius s'approcha de lui et il le prit par les épaules pour l'étreindre avec émotion. Draco se sentit soudain heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à rendre Harry heureux. Il sortit en silence de la cuisine pour rejoindre les professeurs Lupin et Rogue dans le salon.

Harry était submergé par des émotions si fortes qu'il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. Il palpait frénétiquement les épaules et le visage de Sirius, pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là, en vie et souriant. Harry ne voulait plus lâcher le cou de son parrain, il le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait énormément, et qu'il l'aimait, même s'il n'avait jamais su le lui dire.

« Je sais, murmura Sirius à son oreille alors que ses mains caressaient son dos. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, mais je suis là et je compte rester ici pour qu'enfin tu aies un adulte à qui parler. »

Il fit asseoir Harry et il s'assit en face de lui, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il avait oublié à quel point son filleul lui avait manqué. Il le regarda intensément avant de poursuivre.

« Tu sais, j'étais avec tes parents et ils veulent que tu saches à quel point ils t'aiment. Ils sont si fiers de toi, pas parce que tu es le Survivant, mais parce que tu as eu la force de reconnaître tes sentiments pour Draco et de les assumer pleinement. Ils étaient tellement inquiets. Ils craignaient que tu n'oses jamais te déclarer et que tu soies malheureux, comme l'est Servilus.

- Tu…Tu es au courant pour Rogue ? Demanda Harry, la gorge nouée par l'émoi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont voulu dire à propos de Rogue et, sincèrement, je ne veux pas le savoir. »

Harry était tenté de tout lui dévoiler au sujet des sentiments que son professeur de potions éprouvait pour lui, mais sa conscience le retint juste à temps. Rogue n'était pas le sujet du jour et seul comptait Sirius et son incroyable retour. Harry sentit ses mains trembler dans celles de son parrain et Sirius lui fit un sourire apaisant. Harry le lui rendit alors qu'une joie immense mêlée de tristesse envahissait son esprit. Il était comblé de revoir Sirius et d'avoir la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il se savait homosexuel, à savoir qu'il ne décevait pas ses parents, mais en même temps, il se sentait coupable d'avoir souhaité le retour de Sirius plus que celui de ses propres parents. Peut être cela venait-il du fait qu'il connaissait Sirius alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de ses parents. Il serra plus fort les mains de Sirius, réfrénant son envie de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Nous avons des milliers de choses à nous dire, poursuivit Sirius. Allons faire un tour au bord du lac, j'ai besoin d'air, ces cachots me rendent claustrophobe. Encore deux ou trois jours et mes appartements seront prêts, je pourrai enfin quitter cette atmosphère pesante.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà remarqué, Harry, mais Severus Rogue n'est pas exactement le genre de personne qui communique facilement. On s'est décroché trois phrases en trois jours, c'est très stressant. Il n'a pas plus envie de me voir chez lui que moi d'être chez lui.

- Je crois que tu es aveugle, Sirius. Rogue se protège juste contre toi, parce que vous ne pouvez pas parler sans vous sauter à la gorge.

- Il devrait sortir avec Remus, ça le rendrait meilleur, constata Sirius.

- C'est déjà fait, et ça n'a pas marché. » Rétorqua Harry en sortant de la cuisine un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Enfin, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un orphelin, sa figure paternelle la plus fiable était de retour. Il réprima son envie de courir dans les couloirs pour hurler et il se contenta de marcher, aussi près de Sirius que possible, juste au cas où il tenterait de s'échapper.

O

O

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demie journée pour que toute l'école soit au courant du grand retour de Sirius Black et du fait qu'il allait donner des cours à Poudlard. La majorité des élèves attendait l'heure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec une fascination et une impatience à peine dissimulée. Etrangement, les Serpentard étaient les plus excités à l'idée de se trouver en présence du légendaire Sirius Black, en particulier après que le Baron Sanglant leur ait raconté les mille et unes facéties de Sirius en tant qu'élève dans cette école.

Le lendemain, Blaise et Théodore Nott se trouvaient à présent dans le cours de Hagrid et ils parlaient de toutes les questions qu'ils avaient à poser au professeur Black. Draco se tenait éloigné, agacé par toute cette effervescence et encore très contrarié du mois de retenue que Dumbledore lui avait donné pour avoir pratiqué de la magie noire au sein de l'établissement.

_Vieux con sénile, _pensa Draco en jouant avec les cheveux de Pansy. _Il était bien content de revoir son précieux Sirius Black pourtant. Un mois de retenue pour avoir rendu tout le monde heureux, c'est à vous dégoûter de vouloir aider les gens._

« Aujourd'hui, fanfaronna Hagrid, nous allons nous intéresser aux Licornes ! J'en ai même ramené une ! Tadam !

- Sans vouloir faire retomber votre belle excitation, nous avons déjà travaillé sur les Licornes l'année dernière, siffla Draco avec dédain. Vous savez, le professeur Gobe Planche était très compétente, elle.

- Tais toi Malfoy, ou tu vas manger tes dents, prévint Ron.

- J'ai peur, ricana Draco. Tu sais, Weaslaid, tu n'es pas obligé de lécher les pieds des professeurs, tu ne gagneras rien à le faire…Dommage, ta famille aurait bien eu besoin d'un gallion ou deux.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement, tonna Hagrid. Je vais chercher une autre créature, personne ne bouge une oreille !

- ça va être dur pour Weaslaid, au moindre coup de vent, ses oreilles flottent tels de grands étendards…

- Draco arrête ! » S'écria Hermione en rattrapant Ron au moment où il allait se jeter sur le blond.

Draco resta tranquille un moment, le temps que Hagrid revienne avec un hippogriffe. Dès lors, Draco se releva d'un bond et il fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Vous avez perdu la raison ? Hagrid, ce machin est dangereux ! Faites moi disparaître cette bestiole merdique ! »

L'hippogriffe se jeta sur Draco qui poussa un cri avant de plonger ventre à terre. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la lacération mais, au lieu de cela, il sentit un poids se coucher sur lui et un bras protéger sa tête. Le corps au dessus de lui se tendit et Draco reconnu l'odeur incomparable de Harry. Il se sentit soudain minable. Heureusement pour lui, l'hippogriffe en question n'était autre que Buck et, connaissant Harry, il ne l'avait pas attaqué.

« Putain Draco, combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que l'hippogriffe est une créature fière qui ne supporte pas les insultes, » pesta Harry en se relevant.

- Désolé, » murmura Draco en époussetant sa robe, le rouge aux joues.

Harry se rapprocha soudain de lui et il prit son visage entre ses mains. Plus personne n'existait autour de lui, il ne voyait que les yeux gris qui caressaient les siens, il ne sentait que le souffle de Draco contre son front. Il posa une main sur la taille du blond en approchant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait vraiment te faire mal cette fois, chuchota Harry contre la bouche de Draco. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir souffrir.

- Je…Je souffre déjà, Harry, répondit Draco contre son oreille. Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi, » soupira Harry en écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Draco.

Il lui sembla qu'un feu d'artifice explosait dans sa tête. Enfin il retrouvait la douceur des lèvres de Draco contre les siennes, enfin il goûtait à sa saveur. Ils s'embrassaient avec ce mélange de passion et de douceur qui colorait leur relation. La langue de Harry s'introduisit lentement entre les lèvres de Draco et ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour le laisser entrer, serrant avec désespoir le corps de Harry contre le sien.

Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ils ne virent pas Blaise tendre la main à Ron qui sortit un gallion de sa poche pour le donner au Serpentard. Parvati Patil fit un signe à Pansy Parkinson qui lui donna également un gallion. Visiblement, tous les élèves avaient parié sur les éventuelles retrouvailles entre Harry et Draco. Aucun élève ne savait que le soir même dans la salle des professeurs, Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin devraient un gallion chacun à Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Harry prit Draco par la main et il l'entraîna loin de la lisière de la forêt interdite, où Hagrid donnait son cours. Le professeur les regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, il aimait trop Harry pour l'empêcher de trouver un peu de réconfort, même si c'était auprès de Draco Malfoy, même si cela lui coûtait un gallion.

« Où va-t-on ? Interrogea Draco.

- Parler. » Dit simplement Harry en le faisant entrer dans le château, pour le mener jusqu'au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, là où tout avait commencé pour eux. Il jeta un sortilège pour en bloquer l'accès et il se tourna lentement vers Draco. Il embrassa la paume de sa main et son poignet avant de lui lancer un regard brûlant.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Sirius. Ça compte énormément pour moi.

- Je sais, répondit Draco en embrassant son front.

- Draco, je ne veux pas que tu imagines que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ; parce que je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains s'il le fallait. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. Vois tu, quand je te regarde, j'aperçois quelqu'un d'une grande beauté, intelligent et subtil. Quand je me regarde, je ne vois qu'un garçon banal, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur avec toi. Alors j'imagine toujours le pire, pour ne pas souffrir.

- Je sais tout ça, Harry, murmura Draco en le serrant contre son corps magnétique. Dis toi que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir cette impression et à réagir de la sorte. Je ne me trouve pas beau, contrairement à ce que je montre, mais toi, Harry, je te considère comme l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. J'aime ton visage, tes yeux si expressifs et tes cheveux aussi sauvages que toi. J'aime ta façon de rester en retrait quand je veux jouer les stars, et ta façon de te mettre en avant quand je veux me faire oublier. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et…Tu me connais, Harry. Je pensais le contraire mais tu sais qui je suis. Si tu ne le savais pas, tu ne m'aurais jamais regardé, compte tenu de l'image lamentable que je donne de moi.

- Draco, je ne veux plus que tu doutes de moi. C'est trop difficile de t'entendre me jeter mon amour à la figure, comme si je ne savais pas ce que je ressens ! Je t'aime, tu le sais ? »

Draco baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

« Je le sais, dit-il en caressant la lèvre inférieure de Harry. Je sais aussi ce qui va arriver samedi, à Pré au Lard. Fais ce que tu dois, Harry. Si tu juges qu'il faut tuer mon père, alors fais le.

- Je serai prêt et il n'y a aucune raison pour que je perde mon sang froid. Je ne le tuerai pas. Mais je veux que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu ne te laisses pas impressionner. Il n'est pas plus fort que toi et il ne peut rien contre toi. »

Draco hocha la tête et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, les entrouvrant avec sa langue. Harry caressa avec sensualité la langue de Draco en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, » dit-il alors que les lèvres de Draco descendaient dans son cou.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Draco sous sa robe, tirant sur sa chemise pour la sortir de son pantalon. Il ôta ensuite la robe, la faisant glisser le long des épaules de son amant, puis il déboutonna la chemise qu'il entrouvrit afin d'admirer le torse parfaitement dessiné de son beau brun. Les yeux verts de Harry brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable, mélange de désir, de force, d'admiration et d'amour. Draco se débarrassa de sa robe et il fit tomber sa chemise sur le sol. Il embrassa Harry avec passion et il mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

« Je veux que plus jamais tu ne me confondes avec un autre, murmura-t-il.

- Jamais, promit Harry, tu es unique. »

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et il prit son temps pour dénuder totalement Harry, puis lui-même. Harry pressa son corps contre celui de Draco et, sans comprendre pourquoi, il rougit violemment en sentant l'érection du blond contre son ventre. Il avait douloureusement envie de lui, et il mordit doucement l'épaule de Draco afin de lui faire comprendre son empressement. Draco fit un sourire en coin et il poussa Harry contre le mur, le corps brûlant malgré la fraîcheur du mois de mars. Sa langue se mit à dessiner des courbes humides dans le cou et sur le torse du brun qui poussa un long gémissement.

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, s'impatienta Harry.

- As-tu confiance en moi, Harry ? » Demanda Draco en caressant le ventre de son amant.

Harry hocha la tête et il se retourna. Il prit appuis contre le mur alors que Draco plaçait une multitude de baisers sur son dos. Il murmura le sortilège de lubrification et Harry sentit un doigt glisser en lui, lentement alors que l'autre main de Draco caressait son membre dressé. La sensation de la pression en lui et sur son sexe arracha un gémissement rauque à Harry. La langue de Draco vint frôler l'arrière de son oreille, le faisant violemment frissonner. Il lui semblait qu'il avait attendu des années avant de sentir à nouveau les mains de Draco sur lui, son corps chaud contre lui et ses lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation du deuxième doigt en lui le fit crier de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Draco fit tourner ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant, étirant l'anneau de muscle le plus patiemment possible malgré son envie de ravir le corps qui lui était offert. Il attendit que Harry bouge les hanches pour s'empaler plus profondément sur ses doigts avant d'introduire le troisième. Le vent se leva alors pour caresser les corps nus de ces deux Princes de la sensualité, comme pour célébrer leur beauté et leur union.

« Maintenant Draco, » ordonna Harry.

Draco soupira d'aise et il prit Harry par les épaules afin de l'amener à lui faire face. Il observa avec délice ce visage hâlé, rougi par l'anticipation du plaisir, ces yeux brillants de désir et ses cheveux en bataille. Harry était d'une beauté rare et il ne comprenait pas comment le Gryffondor ne voyait pas l'évidence. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sa langue jouant lascivement avec celle de Harry, puis il prit la taille de Harry dans ses mains et il le souleva.

Aussitôt, les jambes de Harry se nouèrent autour de la taille de Draco et le blond s'introduisit dans ce corps qui lui appartenait, comme le sien appartenait à Harry. Harry exprima son bonheur de le recevoir enfin en soupirant fortement. Il prit appui sur les épaules de Draco afin que le blond n'ait pas à le porter uniquement par la force des ses bras. Draco se mit à bouger en douceur, laissant à Harry le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Quelques gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur le front de Draco et Harry les admira comme s'il s'agissait de diamants. Il embrassa le front de Draco, s'abreuvant de cette eau salée avec la même passion que s'il goûtait à un nectar divin.

Les mouvements de hanches de Draco s'intensifièrent et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfoncer profondément ses doigts dans la peau délicate. Draco stoppa net, puis il plongea ses prunelles devenues bleues dans les yeux brillants de son partenaire. Il resta réfugié à l'intérieur du corps qu'il vénérait mais il le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Me fais tu vraiment confiance, Harry ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la montée du plaisir. Mettrais tu réellement ta vie entre mes mains ?

- Oui, sans hésitation, » répondit Harry en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Draco garda Harry contre lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il avança, ignorant le râle de surprise qui s'échappa des lèvres pulpeuses de son amant. Harry ne chercha même pas à se dégager lorsque Draco s'approcha du petit muret qui les séparait du vide. Harry savait que son corps ne serait pas retenu si Draco le lâchait mais il savait également que Draco ne le lâcherait pas.

« Je veux que tu prennes appui sur le muret sans t'asseoir dessus, déclara Draco d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion.

- Je t'aime, souffla Harry en mettant ses mains sur le muret pour sécuriser son appui, le haut de son corps détaché de celui de Draco et du muret, offert au vide.

- Encore, murmura Draco en embrassant son cou.

- Je t'aime, Draco. »

Draco poussa un grognement satisfait et il enroula ses bras dans le dos de Harry en recommençant à bouger en lui d'une manière lente et sensuelle. Seuls ses bras empêchaient Harry de tomber et Draco en était pleinement conscient. Cette preuve de confiance dont il avait tant besoin lui donna presque envie de pleurer. Il accéléra le mouvement de leurs corps, frappant sans relâche le point si sensible qui faisait danser des étoiles devant les yeux de Harry. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et il ne vit que le vide et le ciel bleu à l'horizon. Il ne craignait pas la chute car il avait une foi inébranlable en Draco. Et même s'il tombait, il n'imaginait pas de mort plus douce. Le risque excitait Harry d'une manière surprenante. Draco sentit Harry se resserrer autour de son membre et il su qu'il allait jouir. La semence de Harry se répandit sur son ventre et Draco se retira, laissant enfin les pieds de Harry toucher le sol.

Harry lui lança un regard étonné car il n'avait pas explosé en lui et Draco lui fit un sourire amusé.

« Si je me laisse aller, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te retenir de tomber, » expliqua Draco en accompagnant Harry contre la porte de la Tour.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et il embrassa Draco alors que sa main descendait entre ses jambes pour caresser son membre tendu. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour conduire Draco aux portes de l'extase et il se répandit sur la main de Harry dans un long râle, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais incroyable, haleta Draco.

- Oui, et t'ai-je déjà dit que toi aussi tu l'étais ?

- Non mais je le sais, c'est le principal, » plaisanta Draco.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement avant la fin des cours et ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain des Préfets où ils se baignèrent en criant et en riant comme des enfants. Harry avait son amant et son parrain auprès de lui. Il se sentait invincible.

O

O

Le reste de la semaine fut un ravissement pour les deux jeunes hommes, même si la menace du samedi planait sur eux avec insistance. Comme toujours, le samedi arriva trop tôt et le matin, Draco s'habilla avec soin. Il voulait être impeccable pour affronter son père. Harry, lui, se moquait de son apparence, il voulait persuader Draco de ne pas se rendre à Pré au Lard. Draco lui rappela que la prophétie parlait de lui comme d'une aide précieuse et qu'en ce jour de confrontation, Harry avait besoin d'aide.

Sirius, de son côté, était resté plus longtemps chez le professeur de Potions car, selon Remus, l'appartement de Sirius était infesté de Doxies, ce qui étonnait le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il devait prendre possession des lieux dans la journée et il attendait ce moment avec impatience. La cohabitation avec Severus était difficile, car plus les élèves aimaient Sirius, plus Severus se renfermait et ignorait l'Animagus.

Sirius n'avait pas envie de devenir ami avec Severus mais son obstination à lui battre froid le lassait. Il ne se rendait pas compte que lui-même parlait on ne peut plus sèchement au professeur de Potions. Ce samedi matin, les élèves de Serpentard de deuxième année l'avaient invité à prendre son petit déjeuner à leur table et Sirius avait accepté avec entrain. Sirius était un professeur adulé et respecté, chose qui choquait l'Animagus au-delà des mots. Il n'était pas habitué à être traité avec autant d'égards.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans le chaos le plus strict, la table des Serpentard étant de loin la plus bruyante, pour une fois. Le Baron Sanglant soutenait Sirius dans toutes ses explications et les élèves s'amusaient beaucoup. Draco était assis à coté du parrain de Harry et, comme les autres, il participait énergiquement à mettre l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque Sirius tourna les yeux vers la table des professeurs, il vit Dumbledore et Remus qui l'observaient avec amusement, puis il croisa le regard noir de Severus. Le professeur de potions le toisa avec hauteur avant de quitter la Salle.

Sirius, fatigué par son attitude, se rendit dans ses appartements d'un pas pressé. Severus était assis sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

« Quel est ton problème ? Interrogea Sirius d'une voix forte. Tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer et tu me lances des regards assassins, alors si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

_Je t'aime, _hurla Severus intérieurement, _je veux vivre avec toi. Il n'est pas question que tu partes d'ici ! Ne vois tu pas que je suis jaloux des gens à qui tu souris, quand moi je n'ai droit qu'à ton visage fermé et tes remarques blessantes !_

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, déclara Severus tout haut. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais sache que tu es professeur dans cette école, ce qui implique la nécessité d'adopter une tenue correcte avec les élèves. Tu n'es pas là pour en faire tes amis, tu es là pour leur transmettre un savoir.

- Oh c'est donc ça ! Alors il faudrait que je me transforme en être morose, méprisant et effrayant comme tu peux l'être ? Tes élèves ont peur de toi, à part Draco, personne ne t'aime ! Je suis professeur ici, je connais les limites à ne pas dépasser, mais jamais je ne pourrai être aussi lugubre que toi !

- Sors d'ici ! Va prendre possession de tes appartements et laisse moi en paix !

- Avec plaisir, siffla Sirius avant de se radoucir. Tu pourrais presque être agréable si tu le voulais. Je t'ai entendu parler avec Draco et tu l'as même fait rire. Peut être voit-il en toi ce que personne d'autre ne voit. Je ne sais pas qui t'as abîmé au point de te rendre aussi taciturne.

- C'est toi, Sirius. Toi et ton copain James Potter. Maintenant sors d'ici ! Ordonna Severus en sortant sa baguette.

- Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes. »

Sirius fut à quelques centimètres de lui en deux enjambées et il lui saisit le poignet pour lui faire lâcher sa baguette. Leurs corps étaient trop proches au goût de Severus et le visage de Sirius, baissé vers le sien était trop tentant. Severus leva la tête et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Sirius. L'Animagus se figea et il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Severus avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles du professeur de potions. Severus se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement tant il avait rêvé de ce moment. Il n'imaginait pas que la bouche de Sirius puisse être si douce, que ses lèvres pleines pouvaient épouser aussi parfaitement les siennes.

Des vagues de désir et de joie submergeaient son corps et il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pour l'étreindre comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois dans ses fantasmes. Sirius recula vivement, choqué et troublé. Il porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres et il fixa intensément Severus.

« Alors c'est ta manière de punir les gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec toi ? » Demanda sèchement Sirius sans attendre la réponse.

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Au moment où Sirius découvrait ses appartements, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle arrivaient à Pré au Lard. Ils allèrent boire une bierraubeurre chez Madame Rosmerta et lorsqu'ils sortirent, Crabbe se mit à parler de Chocogrenouilles qui étaient meilleures que les Chocolézards. Harry entendit une sonnette d'alarme résonner dans sa tête.

« Tu sais Crabbe, déclara Draco en lui faisant un sourire goguenard, tu vas finir par tous nous endormir si tu ne trouves pas de sujet plus intéressant que les chocogrenouilles pour nous distraire.

- Quoi ? C'est bon les chocogrenouilles, intervint Ron.

- Mais oui Weaslaid, c'est passionnant, parle moi encore, ironisa Draco alors que Harry le prenait par la taille pour le serrer contre lui et, par la même occasion, le faire taire.

- Qu'est ce que…, » commença Blaise mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche au moment où une vingtaine de Mangemorts apparaissaient devant eux.

Harry choisit d'ignorer complètement Lucius Malfoy et de se concentrer sur Voldemort. Il ne devait pas donner libre cours à sa haine. Il saisit sa baguette et ses amis firent de même alors que Sirius, Remus et Hagrid se joignaient à eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco et il faillit hurler en le voyant s'approcher de son père, une haine indescriptible sur son beau visage d'ange trahi.

« Espèce de traître, siffla Lucius en lui agrippant le bras. Tu vas recevoir le châtiment que tu mérites.

- Père, pour être un traître, il aurait fallu que j'adhère un jour à votre cause, ce qui n'est pas le cas, corrigea Draco avec un sourire mauvais. Quel est le châtiment réservé aux pères qui prennent l'apparence de leurs enfants pour coucher avec les amants de ces derniers ? Hum ? »

Le regard de Lucius se posa sur Harry avec incrédulité. Harry lui fit un sourire hargneux pour lui faire comprendre que oui, il avait tout raconté à Draco. Il tendit sa baguette en direction de Lucius mais celui-ci tenait Draco en joue. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Voldemort qui semblait aussi surpris que Lucius.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal, ordonna Voldemort. J'ai mis trop d'espoir et d'énergie en lui pour que tu le supprimes. »

Draco comprit immédiatement et il tenta de se sauver mais Lucius fut plus rapide. Harry voulut lui jeter un sortilège de protection mais Voldemort l'envoya voler à quelques mètres de là. Harry se releva prestement mais Draco était déjà ligoté. Son visage restait froid et hautain mais Harry lut la peur dans son regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas un père espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla Blaise. Relâchez le ! »

Pansy Parkinson accouru vers eux en criant à Lucius de laisser Draco. Harry la poussa au sol au moment où le sortilège du Crucio allait l'atteindre. Remus prit la main de Pansy et Harry voulut se lancer dans la bagarre pour sauver son aimé. Hermione le retint.

« Rappelle-toi ce que la Pensine t'a montré. Voldemort ne fera rien à Draco, ne le mets pas en danger en provocant une altercation, dit-elle.

- Nous avons ce que nous voulons, Lucius. Nous pouvons y aller, » lança Voldemort en fixant Harry.

Lucius prit Draco par les épaules et le jeune homme ne fit rien pour se défendre. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder Harry et lui sourire pour le rassurer. Harry lui envoya un baiser, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas courir derrière lui et tuer ses aissaillants. Les lèvres de Draco bougèrent sans produire de son et le cœur de Harry se fendit en deux.

« Je t'aime, » prononça silencieusement Draco.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparaissait.

A suivre…

Voici pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, si vous avez un moment. ET JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS D'EXCELLENTES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE !

Bisous !


	14. Et Maintenant ?

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

**DISCLAIMER** : Je n'ai pas touché un centime sur les chapitres précédents, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent dans ce nouveau chapitre. Donc, tout appartient toujours à JKR, à part cette histoire (elle ne peut pas tout avoir non plus…je crois qu'elle ne veut pas avoir cette histoire d'ailleurs lol)

**RATING** : R toujours. On parle de relations homosexuelles alors s'il vous plaît, si cela ne vous a pas choqué dans les 13 chapitres précédents mais que, tout d'un coup, cela vous choque, ne lisez pas ce qui suit.

**Note de l'auteur mortifiée de honte : Presque trois mois pour écrire ce chapitre (faute de temps, surtout), je suis désolée, vraiment. Avant que vous n'ayez envie de me taper la tête avec une lampe façon Dobby, sachez que c'est la dernière fois que je mets autant de temps entre deux chapitres. Si, si. Encore toutes mes excuses les plus plates. **

**Merci à Lemoncurd pour ses écrits talentueux et ses corrections judicieuses ! **

**Merci aussi à Chris, pour ses superbes dessins.**

**RAR** :

**Lemoncurd** : Merci mille fois ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? Je suis contente que la phrase que j'ai rajouté à ta demande t'ait plue, ça aurait été dommage sinon.  
Draco, parfait ? Disons qu'il est cérébral et que ça passe plutôt bien, même si, comme tu le dis avec justesse, il est tout en contradictions, ce qui est typiquement humain, en effet. Il a voulu bien réagir à ce que Harry allait lui annoncer, parce qu'il voyait le trouble de Harry, mais en fait, comme tu l'as remarqué, il a du mal à le gérer. Pas si bête Harry quand il dit que Draco a choisi le premier prétexte pour le quitter.  
En effet, Draco joue un peu les entremetteurs, avec Ron et Hermione parce que ça l'agaçait de les voir tourner en rond, avec Severus et Sirius parce qu'il veut que Severus soit heureux et qu'il se retrouve un peu en Sirius ; il pense donc que Sirius pourrait éventuellement être d'accord.  
Il est vrai que Blaise s'est imposé une ligne de conduite et de pensées très stricte envers Draco et qu'il ne veut pas briser leur amitié, mais il a toujours besoin de le toucher, d'être présent pour lui. Décidément, jamais je ne pourrais avoir un tel sens du sacrifice. Quant à Draco, tu as raison, il est très ambigu dans sa manière de réveiller Harry et de lui parler durement, puis de le soutenir et de s'effacer. On voit à peu près le moment où il raisonne et le moment où il laisse plutôt son ressenti prendre le dessus.  
Il est également vrai que je tiens à leur complémentarité et, le fait que Draco l'admette, c'est admettre qu'il veut épouser Harry ! lol. Décidément, je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'avais un peu peur qu'il tourne beaucoup trop autour de Sirius.  
Quant à la fin du chapitre, je te suis très reconnaissante de ne pas t'en plaindre, je m'attends à quelques remarques sur mon coté sadique, mdr.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais que tes critiques sont constructives pour moi. Encore merci à toi d'être si présente et de m'accorder de ton temps. Bizzz.

**Zoomalfoy** : Décidément, j'adore tes reviews délire ! Je suis bonne pour me cacher encore quelques temps dans ma grotte (tu ne me trouveras pas heu !) parce que je deviens parano du bazookàzoo !  
Je veux bien d'autres pulls à noel, merci bien ! mdr. Et aussi un Harry, un Draco, un Sirius, un Severus, un Blaise etc… (tu n'es pas obligée de m'amener un Crabbe ou un Goyle, je m'en passerai lol)  
Je trouve la fin plutôt gentille, depuis le temps que vous attendiez que Draco dise à Harry qu'il l'aimait ! (oooooooo, que je suis sadique ! grand sourire satisfait)  
Pour Blaise, il est tellement obsédé parce que ça plait à tout le monde. Donc à la demande générale, j'en ai rajouté une couche. Mdr. Et puis il est frustré le pauvre. A 16 ans, ses hormones le travaillent et il n'a personne, alors comme on dit « c'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins » lol.  
Et non, Sirius n'est pas méchant avec Severus, il est juste…sur la défensive. Le pauvre il a cru que Severus l'embrassait pour se moquer de lui (viens voir tata BN mon Sirius, je vais te consoler à coups de baffes dans la tête !)  
Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira (range moi ce bazzokàzoo tout de suite ! ça va te déconcentrer pour la lecture et tu vas te couper avec la tronçonneuse intégrée !) et que je te remercie beaucoup de me faire passer des moments de pure délire avec tes reviews.  
Bizoux.  
ps : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Je te présente mes meilleurs vœux et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. Merci beaucoup à toi d'apprécier le fait que Draco ait dit « je t'aime » à Harry plutôt que de vouloir me cramer sur la place publique parce que le chapitre s'est terminé là. Lol. En effet, le moment des retrouvailles aurait pu être plus long mais je voulais à tout prix boucler ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances alors j'avoue avoir bâclé ce moment en particulier. Si j'ai le courage, je pense que je le réécrirai avec plus de conviction.  
Me séquestrer pour que j'écrive plus vite est une bonne idée, tant que tu ne me casses pas les pieds comme dans Misery (je suis traumatisée par ce film !) lol  
J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture et big bizzzz !

**Anagrammes **: Coucou, tu tiens encore debout après la nuit de folie sur MSN ? lol. (Question stupide si on considère que tu liras cette rar dans plusieurs semaines). Gros bisous à toi mon ptit !  
**Anagrammes2** : Ne boude pas pour si peu lol !  
**Anagrammes3** : Merci pour mon anniversaire !  
**Anagrammes4** : Merci pour cette review, je vais essayer d'y répondre sans trop m'étaler lol. Tu as raison pour les combats de la fic, le central reste Harry/ Voldemort, même si d'autres gravitent autour, en particuliers les combats internes des personnages. Pour ton hésitation à écrire, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas d'imagination sinon je te mets le remix de Depeche Mode que tu détestes tant ! lol.  
Mdr, si tu vas en Allemagne, tu vas te faire des amis vu ce que tu sais dire ! -  
Je ne pense pas lancer de fleurs à tous mes reviewers (MES ? ça fait super prétentieuse !). Mais quand certains voient exactement ce que je voulais montrer, ça me fait super plaisir et je les remercie. Normal non ?  
Pour l'histoire en soi, je pense que Harry n'était pas préparé à dire la vérité à Draco car il a repoussé l'échéance en craignant la réaction négative, mais il ne s'est pas à proprement parler, préparé à ça. Il était préparé à la réaction négative de Draco, pas à la discussion. Quant à la différence gérer/maîtriser, j'avoue employer le verbe gérer de la manière psy, en relation avec le ressenti et le cheminement interne. Il est vrai que Harry a passé son temps à anticiper les réactions de Draco sans prendre toutes les réactions possibles en compte. La réaction positive n'a pas été envisagée.  
Comme tu le dis « solution : parler. » C'est aussi mon opinion. Le non dit peut tuer une relation. On remarquera ma gentillesse car je passe sur la remarque sur les blonds lol.  
Oh, c'est pas gentil de dire que le Survivant est réduit à un simple fétu de paille. Pas faux cependant ! Disons que ça montre surtout que Voldemort voyait juste en disant que Draco pouvait affaiblir Harry et, ainsi, servir sa cause.  
Oh fuck, j'ai écrit « stupéfaction ? » Scusi, mais, pour ma défense, j'étais pressée de finir ce chapitre pour une certaine Anagrammes !  
Je ne pense pas que tes remarques sur la relation entre Harry et Draco soient confuses. Au contraire, elles sont très claires et je suis d'accord quand tu dis qu'ils sont pratiquement deux étrangers mais prêts à donner leur vie l'un pour l'autre (d'ailleurs, cela se vérifiera dans la suite).  
Il est clair que Voldemort a lancé une guerre psychologique dont l'arme est Draco et c'est pour cela que Draco souhaite que Harry se détache un peu de lui, qu'il craigne moins de le perdre. Pour la dispute, Draco aurait pu prendre les choses avec plus de recul et se sentir moins insulté s'il avait une meilleure image de lui-même. Son éducation lamentable joue sur son ressenti : il pense être indigne de confiance car trop mauvais, trop « tête à claque » et ça l'a blessé que Harry, selon lui, le voie comme lui-même se voyait. Il a projeté sur Harry sa propre perception de lui-même.  
En ce qui concerne Severus et Sirius, non, Sirius n'est pas très beau ; il l'a été mais son corps et son visage gardent les marques de son emprisonnement, en particulier la maigreur. Il lui reste de la beauté mais Severus voit surtout Sirius comme il était avant, et comme il est intérieurement maintenant. L'amour de Severus tient sur la durée et, s'il a dû le prendre comme une tragédie au début, on le sent résigné à aimer en silence. Quoi que son épisode avec Draco et le fait qu'il commence à s'ouvrir un peu plus vont peut être inverser la tendance.  
Mais non Draco ne transpire pas des pieds ! C'est un délire de Blaise ! lol Blaise est aussi brillant qu'Hermione, mais en beaucoup plus fun ! Je crois que Harry, au moment de la rupture avec Draco et de sa conversation avec Blaise and co, est surtout submergé par son ressenti. C'est quelqu'un d'impulsif, qui ressent énormément les choses, souvent justement (sauf quand il s'agit de Draco) et qui ne peut pas prendre le recul pour envisager le point de vue de l'autre.  
Pour le passage dont on a parlé, tu as vu juste, Draco va se tourner plus facilement vers Sirius, comme Sirius se tournera plus facilement vers Draco pour le baiser avec Severus.  
Mdr pour ta remarque sur la couche ! Je ne pense pas que ce nouveau chapitre nécessite le port de la couche, quoique, vu l'intensité du problème, je vais peut être faire intervenir Ron et Blaise à la rescousse. Lol.  
En fait, non, Sirius ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec Severus car, lui aussi, a une image lamentable de lui-même. Il a besoin d'amour mais il en a peur et il n'imagine pas Severus amoureux de lui. Il prend la remarque de Draco comme du sarcasme. Et quand Severus l'embrasse, il prend ça pour une punition pour le faire taire. Pas bien Sirius ! Si Sirius a répondu au baiser, c'est qu'il manque cruellement d'affection et, aussi, pour énerver Severus car il pensait que Severus se forçait à l'embrasser pour le punir.  
La scène des retrouvailles entre Sirius et Harry aurait pu être plus longue mais je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter. Tous les deux sont extrêmement pudiques et ils parlent beaucoup des évènements, pas de ressenti et là, on est dans le ressenti pur.  
Mais Harry n'était pas ASSIS sur le muret ! lol. Donc pas de problème de cailloux, puisque c'est Draco qui le porte. Il n'a que les mains sur le muret. Je te le dis tout de suite, je n'essaierais même pas de me balancer dans le vide par amour !  
Je te remercie pour tes commentaires constructifs et j'espère que la suite te plaira, malgré tu sais quoi. Bizzzz !

**Onarluca **: Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux et pour ta review. J'espère que tes fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien déroulées et je te souhaite le meilleur pour 2005.  
En effet, Draco et Harry n'ont pas été longtemps ensemble mais ils se retrouveront vite. Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. Je te laisse lire la suite, grosse surprise en perspective, je crois que personne ne l'avait vue venir celle là lol ! (je suis toute fière de moi, c'est lamentable lol).  
A bientôt !

**Laika la louve** : Wow, je rougis moi ! Tout d'abord, laisse moi te présenter mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année, que l'inspiration soit avec toi et que tu nous régales encore de tes écrits.  
Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'avais un peu peur qu'il soit trop centré sur Sirius, même si j'adore Sirius. C'est clair que Draco a bien réagi, surtout pour apaiser Harry, mais finalement, il n'était pas aussi zen que ça. Il a eu une réaction défensive assez violente mais ce que je préfère dans les disputes, ce sont les retrouvailles lol.  
Je te laisse découvrir la suite, une grosse surprise en perspective (enfin je crois, on verra si tu t'en doutais ou pas). J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne continuation et à bientôt !

**Florilège** : Je te présente mes meilleurs vœux et je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu répondre à tes velléités de lectrice en colère, mais j'étais loin de mon ordinateur avant, pendant, et après noel, lol. Je comprends que la fin ait pu te paraître sadique, mais quand même, Draco a dit « je t'aime » à Harry, c'est gentil non ? En tous cas je te remercie beaucoup et je suis très contente que la fic te plaise. Il y a une grosse surprise en perspective dans ce chapitre, à moins que tu ne l'aies vue venir. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Enola83** : Bien vu, je n'ai pas honte ! lol. Si, un peu quand même. Très bonne année à toi !  
Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait délirer. Te caser avec Blaise, pourquoi pas ? C'est une idée puisque je le vois mal passer sa vie à aimer en secret comme l'a fait Severus. On va donner dans l'interactivité lol. Alors, blonde, brune, châtain, rousse ? Couleur des yeux ? Grande, petite ? Il faut que je te décrive ! lol (Blaise et Enola marchaient dans la rue et Blaise arrachait des fleurs sur les chapeaux des passants pour constituer un bouquet magnifique qu'il glissa dans la main de son aimée…c'est faisable)  
Je crois que tu résumes très bien la situation, ce sont tous des crétins mais on les aime lol. Disons quand même que Sirius et Severus ont plus de 20 ans d'animosité à mettre de coté, c'est difficile à faire. Mais c'est jouable !  
Je suis contente que la réaction de Draco t'ait plue, je le voyais bien monter dans les tours à cause des préjugés plutôt que pour le reste.  
Je te laisse lire la suite, une grosse surprise en perspective (enfin je pense, si ça se trouve, tout le monde s'en doutait lol). A bientôt et bonne continuation !  
ps : merci pour les encouragements pour mon concours, j'aurai besoin de beaucoup de chance lol.

**Pithy** : Ok, il semblerait que la majorité ait la même envie que toi : baffer Sirius. Le pauvre, il n'a plus trop l'habitude des rapports humains. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. Je te rassure, Draco ne va pas souffrir plus que ça. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que la surprise réservée à Harry ne te déplaira pas trop. Tu comprendras en lisant, lol. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Vicky** : Merci pour ton message, je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue. Il est certain que je ne suis pas adepte de l'écriture d'histoires toutes jolies dans lesquelles les amants roucoulent en se regardant avec béatitude, bien que j'aime les lire. J'ai la vision romantique de l'amour, dans laquelle il faut vaincre tous les obstacles pour enfin atteindre l'amour le plus absolu et le plus fort. C'est pourquoi Harry et Draco en voient de toutes les couleurs avant de connaître le bonheur. A toi de voir si le chapitre 14 te donne envie d'aller plus loin ou pas. En tous cas merci encore, ton opinion est très intéressante. Bye bye et bonne lecture !

**Clôtho** : Je te remercie pour ta review et je vais essayer d'y répondre sans rien oublier au passage. Pour te voler ton idée, je vais faire des réponses aussi complètes (que le pain). Effectivement, Draco devait dire quelque chose à Harry, qui n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire. Les circonstances font qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire, mais tu sauras de quoi il s'agit dans ce nouveau chapitre. Ce sera la petite bombe du chapitre, vu qu'il y en a eu une dans chaque chapitre ces derniers temps lol.  
Je pensais que la réaction de Draco serait un peu surprenante par le fait qu'il accepte ce que lui dit Harry sans monter sur ses grands chevaux, mais je pensais que c'était justement une réaction possible étant donné que, selon moi, Draco est un personnage plein d'orgueil et de fierté, mais qui sait la mettre de coté ou l'oublier dans certaines circonstances. Dans les livres de JKR, on voit souvent qu'il déclenche des disputes verbales mais qu'il préfère aussi se taire parfois au lieu de répondre. S'il était si fier, il répondrait, et il assumerait les conséquences. Il choisit ses « victimes », comme Hagrid, à qui il exprime verbalement sa désapprobation ; Lupin, à qui il exprime sa désapprobation par les regards etc… Pourtant lorsque Neville lui saute dessus, il ne dit rien alors qu'il serait si facile de le casser à ce moment là. Je pense qu'il raisonne beaucoup, qu'il est souvent guidé par sa fierté mais qu'il répond aussi à son ressenti. Par exemple quand il va voir Harry à la fin du 5eme tome pour lui parler de son père, il est dans le ressenti pur, il a la haine et il veut le faire savoir parce qu'il a mal. Selon moi, il a certaines failles et je voulais les mettre un peu en avant dans ce chapitre en montrant un Draco un peu plus guidé par son ressenti. (Ok, je viens d'en écrire une tartine, tu t'es endormie ? lol).  
Je suis très contente que tu aies ressenti la ressemblance entre Sirius et Draco (mais qu'est ce que j'ai avec le ressenti ce soir !). Je pensais l'avoir exprimée maladroitement dans ce chapitre alors si ce n'est pas le cas, je saute au plafond !  
Blaise fait décidément l'unanimité lol. Il est vrai qu'il est très centré sur ses parties génitales, mais comme on dit, c'est ceux qui en font le moins qui en parlent le plus lol. Je pense qu'il est la bouffée de fraîcheur dans cette fic et sans lui, elle serait peut être moins intéressante, parce qu'il détend l'atmosphère. Quand je pense qu'au début, je devais juste le mentionner dans le chapitre 4, quand Draco dit à Harry que Blaise est quelqu'un d'adorable, pour lui prouver qu'il a des préjugés. J'ai écrit la conversation entre Blaise et Harry sur un coup de tête et le personnage s'est mis en place tout seul. J'ai parfois l'impression que Blaise vient lui-même écrire ses répliques, parce que je ne réfléchis jamais en ce qui le concerne. Il est facile. Facile d'accès. Facile de caractère. Facile par son humour. Il est aussi l'ami qu'on rêve d'avoir parce qu'il est toujours du coté de Draco, même quand il pense que Draco exagère. S'il a prit autant d'importance dans la fic, c'est aussi grâce à toi et quelques autres reviewers, car vous avez plaidé sa cause et exprimé votre affection pour lui dès le début, ce qui m'a encouragé à développer plus avant son personnage.  
Pour Lucius, oui, il est odieux parce qu'il est avec Voldemort. Face à son maître, il s'écrase lamentablement. Draco passe après, et s'il lui faut prétendre qu'il veut tuer son fils, Lucius est prêt, pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de Voldemort. Dans ce chapitre, il sera donc plus torturé car il se retrouvera seul en présence de Draco qui ne compte pas en rester là.  
Ok, dis le, la fin était sadique. J'ai l'habitude lol.  
J'assume, j'assume. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu penses, c'est toujours bénéfique.  
Encore merci beaucoup pour tes impressions et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous !

**Céline S** : Coucou Miss ! Ok, je crois que vous allez tous vous cotiser pour me faire tatouer sur le front « sadique » mdr !  
Voyons le coté positif : Draco a dit « je t'aime » Ok, j'ai coupé un peu abruptement donc c'est méchant mais, comme toujours, le chapitre était déjà long.  
En tous cas merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre l'histoire et de me donner ton avis. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et des vacances reposantes pour pouvoir reprendre posément ton emploi du temps chargé. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisoux et bonne continuation.

**Yue-Kero** : Hello, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie pour tes vœux. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et je te souhaite le meilleur pour la nouvelle année.  
Merci de me donner ton avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir ce qui te plait et ce qui, éventuellement, pourrait te déplaire. Blaise est, en effet, un obsédé. Lol. C'est un personnage sur mesure, que j'ai développé en fonction des reviewers qui disaient qu'ils l'aimaient beaucoup et qui trouvaient sa façon de parler amusante. Il est très facile d'écrire les dialogues de Blaise lol. Pour répondre à ta question, j'avoue ne pas savoir combien de chapitres il reste à écrire. L'histoire est écrite dans ma tête mais je ne sais pas en combien de chapitres elle va tenir. Disons qu'elle est bientôt terminée. A mon avis, sans vouloir trop m'avancer, je dirais 2 ou 3 chapitres à peu près. Pas moins en tout cas. Plus, peut être (c'est précis, ça fait peur lol).  
Angst signifie angoisse, la fic parle donc de sentiments douloureux et de situations difficiles.  
Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira.  
Bizzz bizzz !

**Mel'Amarain** : Je suis vraiment touchée que ce chapitre t'ait tant émue, et je te remercie de me donner tes impressions. Il est vrai que le « je t'aime » arrive au meilleur et en même temps au pire moment. Pauvre Harry. Je suis très touchée par ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Une petite bombe explose, enfin, seulement si tu ne l'avais pas vue arriver, sinon c'est juste une confirmation de tes soupçons lol.  
Très bonne année à toi et à bientôt tite Mel ! Bonne continuation.

**Cassie** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. La suite a un peu tardée, j'en suis désolée mais je pense pouvoir donner des updates plus régulières à présent. En tous cas j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, en particulier la surprise en milieu de chapitre (rien de grave). Excellente année à toi et bonne continuation.

**Akashana** : Oula, tu as failli te faire piquer par ton patron ! Pas bien du tout ! lol. Je te souhaite une très bonne année, en espérant que tu as pris de bonnes résolutions (tu sais, les promesses qu'on se fait chaque année et qui sont oubliées le 2 janvier lol. Résolution première : ne pas se faire piquer par son patron, ou alors attendre d'être rentrée pour lire des fics mdr).  
En tous cas je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message, je suis enchantée que le retour de Sirius soit bien accueilli et que le monologue de Draco t'ait plu. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas décevante.  
A bientôt.

**Sélène** : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre sera moins triste pour toi. Merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre cette fic et de me donner ton avis. J'espère que la suite te plaira, il y a une petite surprise qui pourrait sembler déplaisante vers le milieu du chapitre mais, pour le futur, je trouve cela plutôt positif. Tu es intriguée ? lol.  
Bonne année à toi, tous mes vœux de santé et de réussite. Bizzz bizzz

**Artoung** : Je te souhaite une très bonne année, que la santé et la réussite soient de ton côté (je rime, c'est fou lol). Je suis très touchée que tu aies pris la peine de m'envoyer un mail pour me donner ton avis et je t'en remercie. Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre 13 t'ait plu et que Blaise soit toujours aussi apprécié. Pour la preuve de confiance, c'est en effet une façon très agréable de se prouver qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre, à condition de ne pas être sujet au vertige lol. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Petite surprise en perspective. A bientôt et bonne continuation (je suis impatiente d'en finir avec mon concours pour pouvoir enfin lire la suite de ta fic !).

**Kaphey** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient faites uniquement pour faire plaisir, les gens disent ce qu'ils pensent, même si parfois, c'est négatif. Et là, forcément, ça ne fait pas plaisir, mais chacun a le droit d'avoir son point de vue. Et puis le négatif donne aussi une piste de réflexion et permet de se remettre en question.  
Il est certain que nous sommes une majorité de femmes à écrire des histoires yaoi et je trouve que c'est dommage. J'aimerais beaucoup lire des fics écrites par des hommes (il y en a en anglais mais en français, je n'en ai encore pas lues).  
Ok, techniquement nous ne sommes pas équipées pour comprendre de l'intérieur ce qu'on peut ressentir en tant qu'homme, mais, pour ma part, j'ai des copains pas du tout chastes, qui me racontent absolument tout ce qui se passe avec leurs copains. Leur vécu n'entre pas du tout dans ce que j'écris, mais il m'aide à me décentrer pour essayer de ne pas me limiter à mon expérience en tant que femme. Le lemon dans ce dernier chapitre n'était vraiment là que pour marquer la confiance que Draco et Harry avaient l'un dans l'autre.  
Quant à la réaction de Draco, oui, elle peut paraître excessive. En fait, il était sous le choc mais il voulait tellement jouer les hommes compréhensifs avec Harry, puisque Harry était très mal, qu'il n'a pas pu gérer jusqu'au bout. Blaise est celui qui a raison quand il demande à chacun de se mettre à la place de l'autre.  
Quant à Pré au Lard, je suppose que tu attendais une réaction plus spectaculaire de la part de Harry ? Si c'est le cas, tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi il n'a pas été plus « Harry Potter ».  
Pour Sirius et Severus, en fait Sirius ne lui dit pas qu'il remercie les gens, mais qu'il les punit. En réalité, Sirius a cru que Severus l'embrassait pour le punir de lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités et, si Sirius l'embrasse, c'est qu'il a perdu le contrôle. C'est pour cela que juste après, il a l'air sous le choc. J'espère avoir été plus claire, parce qu'il est vrai qu'en relisant, ça n'était pas évident à comprendre (ça m'apprendra à ne pas me relire !).  
Je suis ravie que le coté psycho de la fic t'intéresse, il est vrai que j'ai tendance à beaucoup analyser et cela se ressent dans ce que j'écris. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'en suis contente parce que je crains toujours de trop partir dans l'analyse et de fatiguer tout le monde. Mais après tout, j'écris pour me faire plaisir aussi, alors comme j'aime analyser… lol.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite, puisqu'elle arrive un peu tard, avec toutes mes excuses. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec mon concours, le 11 février, je redeviendrai plus régulière dans mes updates.  
Excellente année à toi et encore merci. Bizoux et à bientôt.

**Yami-Aku** : Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne année et le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Je vous remercie pour votre review, votre avis est très intéressant. Yami : Normal que tu n'aimes pas la fin, personne ne l'a aimée lol. Le retournement dans la discussion entre Harry et Draco était effectivement brutal et c'était volontaire. En fait, Draco a voulu être compréhensif avec Harry et, au bout d'un moment, il n'a plus supporté et il a explosé. Forcément, Harry n'a pas compris, Draco non plus (c'est Blaise qui joue bien car il demande aux deux de se mettre à la place de l'autre.)  
Je suis très contente que ce qui tourne autour de Sirius te plaise et, oui, je fais souffrir Severus ! niark niark. Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas massacrer notre adorable maître de potions. Lol.  
Pour les retrouvailles des deux tourtereaux, tu écoutais quelle musique parfaite pour ça ?  
Aku : Je suis très contente que Blaise reste aussi sympathique à tes yeux. Il est clair que son humour est particulier et qu'il a un certain amour pour ses parties intimes ! lol Quant à Draco, j'aime assez lui donner un humour pince sans rire, ça lui va très bien. Contente de vous avoir fait rire !  
Je vous laisse à présent découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bisous et bonne continuation !

**Shunrya** : Hello Shun ! J'espère que ça va. Je suis contente que ta crève soit passée, ça aurait été dommage de te gâcher les vacances avec ça. Je te remercie pour ta review et je dois dire que la réaction de Draco face à la confiance a été perçue de deux manières différentes : certains étaient d'accord avec lui, d'autres, pas du tout. Il a été très compréhensif envers Harry, mettant son ressenti de coté lors de la discussion et c'est ça qui, a un moment, l'a complètement noyé. Il a fait une montagne d'une colline et Harry a envenimé la situation en lui disant qu'il ne comprenait pas (d'un autre côté, il n'allait quand même pas mentir et dire qu'il comprenait !). Blaise a la bonne attitude lorsqu'il demande à chacun de se mettre à la place de l'autre.  
Tu as raison, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Trauma. Peut être perçois-je Draco comme un personnage qui n'aime pas aller mal et encore moins le montrer. Il faut que j'analyse cela.  
Cette fois c'est officiel, Blaise fait l'unanimité lol. C'est étrange, pas une seule personne ne m'a dit, « il est lourd, je ne l'aime pas. » C'est plutôt l'inverse. Je pense que son coté « pas fin » fait de lui un personnage inoffensif, qui peut faire passer tous les messages qu'il veut à Harry ou à Draco. Il a l'intelligence analytique de Hermione avec des manières bien à lui. Lol.  
Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bonne année à toi ! Kiss.

**Vif d'Or** : Hello Miss. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te présente mes meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année, que tout ce que tu as prévu se mette en place.  
Je te remercie d'être toujours là et de me donner ton avis. Je partage ton point de vue, la confiance est primordiale dans une relation, même si Draco aurait pu le dire gentiment au lieu de s'énerver lol. Enfin, vu les retrouvailles, je pense que Harry a bel et bien prouvé qu'il avait confiance (paye moi un million et je ne le ferai pas ; j'ai trop peur du vide lol).  
Sirius embrasse Severus parce qu'il ne se contrôle pas à ce moment là. Severus l'a embrassé et Sirius a craqué, sans comprendre pourquoi. De plus, il croit que Severus l'a embrassé pour le punir, donc c'est un tout petit malentendu. Lol.  
Ok, j'ai coupé abruptement et vous avez attendu un moment avant la suite. J'en suis vraiment désolée. Enfin j'espère que le fait que Draco ait dit « je t'aime » t'a plu malgré la fin abrupte. Voici donc la suite, je te fais de gros bisous et je te souhaite une très bonne continuation. A bientôt !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Hello les girls, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. J'ai encore quelques grammes de rhum dans le sang au moment où je vous répond alors je vais ESSAYER d'être cohérente lol. Je suis d'accord avec vous, ce n'est pas avec ce qui se passe dans le monde qu'on va avoir très envie de sourire. Les catastrophes naturelles sont terribles et dévastatrices mais au moins, on n'y peut rien. La famine et les guerres, le manque de solidarité, ça par contre, ça me fait vomir (à moins que ce soit le rhum !). Pour moi, la pire catastrophe reste la réélection de bush (pas de majuscule pour lui !).  
Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, je m'énerve toute seule après.  
Bon, ok, le début du chapitre était moins intense mais cela, à mon avis, venait du fait qu'il était surtout centré sur Sirius et Severus. Pour Draco, je pense que sa réaction était justifiée, et en même temps, excessive.  
Blaise décroche l'unanimité, c'est fou. Tout le monde l'aime bien ce bon Blaise, et, pour l'instant, personne ne m'a dit qu'il était quand même très vulgaire lol. Et oui, monsieur peut communiquer avec ses testicules mais je ne sais pas s'il a besoin d'aide lol. Je lui demanderai à l'occasion. Ah zut, il n'existe pas ! C'est que je me suis habituée à lui, moi !  
Ahhh, juste un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec ma pauvre vieille fic ! Vous avez vu que le nouveau HP sortira en juillet ! Je suis toute excitée maintenant (oops, pas excitée…excitée ! Non ! Excitée…contente quoi ! lol)  
Revenons à un sujet moins important : la fic. En effet, les retrouvailles entre Sirius et Severus n'ont pas été très affectueuses mais je leur réserve malgré tout, de bons moments.  
Encore une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous, Harry a apporté une preuve irréfutable de sa confiance en Draco. Maintenant question : laquelle de vous serait capable de se balancer dans le vide par amour ? mdr. Personnellement, je ne le ferais pas, parce que j'ai le vertige mdr !  
Ecrire des fanfics joyeuses ? Kesséça ? lol. Je prépare une fic pas joyeuse, une autre moitié joyeuse moitié sérieuse. J'ai commencé un chapitre d'une fic marrante mais ça ressemble trop au style de SilverDRagon161 alors je dois changer. Le problème avec moi, c'est que j'ai les idées mais pas le temps pour les réaliser lol.  
Je vais finir de cuver mon rhum (je n'ai pas conduit, soulignons mon sens des responsabilités à toute épreuve !). Bonne continuation à vous et merci ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira, même si je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il contient ! (non, je ne suis pas saoule en réalité, c'est juste que je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool, alors deux verres et je ne sais plus où j'habite.) Ah si, il y a une grosse surprise que vous, vous n'allez pas aimer du tout ! J'espère cependant que vous m'aimerez encore moi, même si la fic va vous sortir par les trous de nez !  
Bizoux !

**O Pacific** : Bonne année à toi et merci pour ta review. Mdr, en effet, le moment où Draco a choisi son camp était plutôt un détonateur et pas la fin de la fic. Tu as tout à fait le droit de détester Lucius, et encore plus dans ce chapitre car ses remords montrent toute sa lâcheté.  
Il est clair que j'aime le rebondissement, ça se voit ? Il reste encore quelques surprises (la plupart dans ce chapitre) mais la fic touche quand même à sa fin. Courage, c'est bientôt fini ! lol  
Je te laisse lire la suite, et maudire Lucius comme bon te semble lol. A bientôt !

**Juliette Subervie** : Géniale ta review au fur et à mesure ! Elle m'a beaucoup fait rire, et appréhender également tes réactions. Avant d'aller plus loin je te souhaite une bonne année 2005 et plein de bonnes choses. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de tes réactions sur ce chapitre, et je dois dire que j'appréhendais beaucoup au moment où tu a écrit que tu étais contente que Harry et Draco ne se soient pas disputés (ton « Bon, et ben la voilà ma dispute » m'a fait rire et, en même temps, m'a fait peur pour le suite lol)  
Tu as tout à fait raison, la confiance ça se gagne. Le problème de Draco, c'est qu'il a confiance en Harry et qu'il attend la même chose en retour, alors qu'il a passé son temps à l'énerver les années précédentes.  
En effet, le « il faut croire que tu ne m'inspires plus, Potter » de Draco fait très mal. Comment faire pour les répliques de Draco ? Réponse : lui faire dire ce qu'on détesterait entendre lol.  
Ok, Sirius est immature, mais qu'attendre de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a pas vraiment eu de jeunesse ? Tu n'as pas tort du tout quand tu dis que c'est un autre Draco, c'est un peu comme ça que je le voyais lol.  
Bien vue ta remarque ! En effet, ce n'est pas « à cause » de Harry que Draco a envie de pleurer mais bien « grâce » à Harry. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai, tu vois juste. Merci !

Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Je suis contente que le « je t'aime » t'ait touchée. A bientôt et bonne continuation ! Bizzzz

**Sevie Snake** : Merci beaucoup à toi et pardon pour la fin sadique. Je ne recommencerai plus. Enfin, j'essayerai de ne plus le faire. Mais je pensais que le fait que Draco ait dit « je t'aime » allait un peu annuler le coté abrupte de la fin, non ? Me suis trompée.  
Garde ta petite crise passagère au chaud en ce qui concerne Lucius, parce que dans ce chapitre, il va être tel que tu n'aimes pas : avec des remords mais sans pour autant bouger.  
Il est certain que je me suis beaucoup attachée au personnage de Blaise. Plus la fic avance et plus il parle de ses parties intimes mais on ne lui en veut pas lol. En fait, c'est surtout le personnage des lecteurs, parce qu'il est très plébiscité.  
Visiblement, en ce qui concerne Blaise, j'ai le sens de l'humour en dessous de la ceinture mdr.  
En tous cas, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes cette fic, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras encore après la petite bombe du milieu de chapitre (tu remarqueras mon effort de ne pas la mettre en fin de chapitre lol).  
Tous mes vœux pour la nouvelle année et encore merci à toi. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Crazysnape** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux. J'espère que tes fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien déroulées et je te souhaite le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année. Je vois ce que tu veux dire pour la review qui s'efface, je déteste ça moi aussi. Merci à toi d'avoir quand même réécrit ta review. Lol.  
Bon, il va falloir que tu te déconnectes de mon cerveau lol. Il y a certaines choses, qui seront dans ce chapitre, que tu as tout à fait bien anticipées, alors je m'incline, j'applaudis et je sais vers qui me tourner pour continuer la fic si j'ai la flemme  
En effet, Voldemort ne blessera pas Draco, là-dessus tu vois juste, pour le reste aussi. La confiance devient un atout essentiel pour Harry et Draco et cela se ressentira plus tard aussi. Harry met sa vie entre les mains de Draco et Draco lui montre qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui car il ne le lâchera pas.  
Quant à Blaise, il fait l'unanimité ce cher ange. Pour la remarque qui t'a tant fait rire, je l'adore aussi et je voudrais l'avoir inventée mais j'ai déjà entendu quelque chose de ce genre quelque part (où, c'est la question.)  
Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que tu as vu juste partout, alors je vais te laisser découvrir la suite, avec une surprise en perspective au milieu du chapitre (enfin, pour moi c'est une surprise, mais toi, tu l'as sûrement déjà devinée puisque tu devines tout dans ma fic ! lol)  
Encore merci à toi et à bientôt ! Bizoux !

**Vert Emeraude** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette fic te plaise tant et qu'elle te fasse ressentir toutes ces émotions. Je te rassure, Harry a compris ce que Draco lui avait dit. Le « je t'aime » tombe au moment où Draco craint de ne plus revoir Harry (moralité : il faut dire aux gens qu'on les aime tant qu'ils sont près de nous, lol)  
Je te laisse lire la suite, qui n'est pas arrivée très vite, je te l'accorde et j'en suis désolée. Ce chapitre va poser les jalons afin d'amorcer la fin de la fic d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous !

**Dark Lizard** : Merci à toi, et tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année (chante avec espoir la chanson de Sinsemilia « tout le bonheur du monde. »)  
Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu et que tu ne m'aies pas massacré pour la fin abrupte lol.  
Il est vrai que la conversation entre Harry et Draco a pu paraître surprenante, en particulier pour les réactions de Draco, et je suis contente que tu l'aies appréciée, sachant que tout s'arrangerait.  
En effet, Severus était impatient de revoir Sirius, tout comme il est impatient de l'embrasser et de lui montrer à quel point il compte pour lui. Pour le moment, Sirius n'a pas tout compris, il est complètement aveugle…quoi que, Severus cache bien ses sentiments.  
En ce qui concerne Blaise, je suis vraiment bluffée par sa popularité, car même s'il est loin d'être fin (enfin, il l'est dans sa façon de penser très subtile, mais pas dans sa façon de parler), personne ne se plaint de sa vulgarité. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui et je dois dire qu'il me manquera lorsque la fic sera terminée.  
Il est clair que la façon que Harry a de prouver sa confiance envers Draco est très belle, c'est l'amour absolu dans tout ce qu'il a de magique, c'est pour cela que Harry est aussi fort. Il donne son amour avec la même puissance qu'il l'a reçu de ses parents.  
C'est ennuyeux pour le sauvetage de Draco, car Harry n'a pas de cheval blanc. Un hippogriffe, ça ira ? Ou un Sombral ? lol.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite au lieu de divaguer. Il y a une surprise, ou plutôt un rebondissement inattendu (j'espère sinon j'ai l'air bête lol). J'espère que cela te plaira. A bientôt et encore merci. Bisoux !

**Melusine2** : Excellente année à toi et merci ! Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire t'intéresse toujours et que tu aies aimé les retrouvailles. En ce qui concerne Sirius, il n'a pas tout compris à ce qui est arrivé, il a mal interprété les motivations de Severus. Il a cru que Severus l'embrassait pour le punir et, ce qu'il n'a pas compris, c'est comment il a pu répondre à son baiser. Tout déstabilisé l'ami Sirius lol !  
En tous cas j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, malgré la petite surprise qu'elle contient  
Bonne lecture et bonne continuation !

**Chris** : Hello ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Je te remercie de me donner des nouvelles, j'avoue que je me demandais comment tu allais. Le père noël a été gentil avec toi ! lol Qu'as-tu pensé du tome 5 ? Ombrage ne te donne-t-elle pas des envies de hurler ? Je te souhaite une bonne année 2005 et je suis très pressée de voir tes chefs d'œuvres. La question qui me hante (si, si) est : as-tu un cursus artistique ou es tu monstrueusement talentueuse par nature ?  
A bientôt !  
**Chris2** : Re ! Je ne sais pas non plus si tu arriveras toujours à voir où je veux en venir, mais pour l'instant, je trouve que tu te débrouilles vraiment bien. Dans ce chapitre, je suis curieuse de savoir si tu verras arriver la petite bombe (toute petite) qui va tomber. Il y en a deux, mais la deuxième, tu vas la voir arriver aussi grosse qu'une maison lol.  
Tu as tout à fait raison : le chapitre 13 était une mise au point avant la bataille qui se rapproche. Je suis vraiment contente que les retrouvailles entre Harry et Sirius t'aient plues, je ne voulais pas être trop succincte mais, en même temps, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop long car, selon moi, il y a toujours eu beaucoup de pudeur entre Harry et Sirius dans les livres de JKR.  
Il est vrai que le retournement de Draco est brutal lors de l'explication. Il a voulu être compréhensif avec Harry, faisant abstraction de son ressenti et c'est pour cela qu'il explose. Il a besoin que Harry lui fasse confiance justement parce qu'il est le plus fragile des deux, comme tu le dis. L'amour est quelque chose de déconcertant pour lui. Harry est plus fort parce qu'il assume et qu'il sait jusqu'où on peut aller par amour, ses parents le lui ont montré. Mais Draco a constamment besoin de preuves. Ta remarque sur la dépendance est tout à fait juste, je ne peux qu'approuver.  
Tu as raison, à partir du moment où Draco dit « je t'aime » leur amour devient une arme, et ils en auront besoin.  
J'ai dû rire au moins 5 bonnes minutes sur « Rond de cailloux », c'est le genre de chose qui me fait délirer. Quant à Blaise, il est très cru, c'est clair, mais plus il l'est et plus il est apprécié, c'est amusant. Il est la bouffée d'oxygène de l'histoire, lorsqu'elle devient trop noire. Dans les chapitres suivants, en effet, il aura moins l'occasion de se lâcher.  
Tu vois juste une fois encore dans la relation naissante entre Sirius et Draco. Ils partagent tous les deux le même coté sarcastique et, ils se ressemblent un peu. C'est vraiment excellent de lire tes commentaires car tu vois vraiment ce que je veux montrer, sans pour autant être toujours d'accord avec ma façon de faire. Je dirais que c'est le top !  
Pour Rogue, oui, il est plus soft. Il reste mordant et cassant, même avec Sirius, mais intérieurement, il est fragilisé. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il idéalise beaucoup Sirius, ce qui freine leur relation, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à communiquer normalement avec lui. Il a tellement peur que Sirius sache qu'il l'aime, qu'il se comporte mal. Quant à Sirius, il ne voit rien et ne veut rien voir. Leur couple est, en effet, très proche de celui de Harry et Draco, sauf que cette fois, ce sont les jeunes qui montrent l'exemple lol.  
Je te laisse à présent lire la suite et je te remercie encore pour le temps que tu accordes à mes écrits et pour le dessin que j'adore ! Bonne continuation à toi. Bisoux et à bientôt !

**Oxaline** : Bonne année à toi, je n'oublierai pas que Blaise est le roi ! Lol. En fait, Blaise fait l'unanimité, malgré son langage un peu cru qui cache sa finesse de raisonnement. C'est grâce à vous tous qu'il a prit une telle importance dans l'histoire puisque vous l'avez plébiscité avec fougue lol. C'est lui qui rend la fic plus légère, grâce à ses commentaires toujours « subtils » - J'avais peur qu'il soit trop vulgaire au bout d'un moment mais son coté protecteur et intelligent contrebalance son manque de tact lol. Son insolence avec Severus est amusante dans la mesure où le prof joue avec lui. En fait, il est un peu la bouffée d'oxygène de la fic. Je m'attache beaucoup à lui, si bien que j'ai du mal à imaginer d'autres fics où il pourrait être autre chose qu'un mec sympa, intelligent, au vocabulaire coloré (autant dire que je ne me suis pas gâtée avec Trauma !)  
Je te remercie beaucoup d'être toujours là pour commenter les chapitres, avec ton énergie et ta sensibilité habituelles.  
Je vais commencer par le passage dans lequel Severus voit Sirius dans la salle de bains. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il t'ait plu parce que ce que j'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie dans cette partie que je voulais restituer avec justesse.  
Je suis également contente que la fin t'ait plue telle qu'elle était écrite, je pensais aussi que c'était le bon moment pour le dire.  
Pour la discussion entre Harry et Draco, tu as bien saisi le comportement de Draco. Il intellectualise beaucoup à ce moment là, il comprend mais il en arrive quand même au point de rupture.  
Draco a les nerfs à vif tout le long du chapitre mais il parvient souvent à faire illusion, par exemple quand il lâche ses petites bombes (le « vous manquiez à Severus » par exemple.) Blaise est le seul qui puisse l'apaiser dans ces moments là (c'est horrible mais j'ai presque envie de les mettre ensemble ! je me retiendrai cependant.)  
Quant aux retrouvailles Harry/Sirius, on m'a dit qu'elles étaient un peu rapides, alors je vais voir, si j'ai le temps, à les corriger (quoique je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu mettre de plus, une idée ? Non, pas Blaise parlant de son diamètre burnaire ! lol)  
Tu as très bien ressenti toutes mes idées sur ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment contente. Pour le baiser de Severus et Sirius, par exemple, c'est juste quelque chose de bien qui commence entre eux et tu l'as vu.  
Il reste environ 4 ou 5 chapitres à mon avis, à moins que j'aie d'autres idées, ce qui m'étonnerait parce que cette fic en a déjà pas mal vu question rebondissements, lol. Et ce n'est pas fini, tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre !  
J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne continuation. Bisou !

**Luna-la-lunatique** : Hello. Je te remercie de me donner ton avis et je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture. A bientôt !

**Saina** : Coucou ! Je te remercie du temps que tu as consacré à cette histoire. Pour te différencier, pas besoin de longue ou de courte review, tu y parviens sans mal avec tes expressions originales et le ton que tu emploies : slash cowboy reste dans les anales vois tu ! Pottersexuel aussi !  
J'ai aussi très mal réagit à la mort de Sirius, c'était inconcevable pour moi. J'ai relu cent fois le passage sans pouvoir le croire et j'attends avec impatience le tome 6, même si j'ai peur que JKR ne nous donne pas la satisfaction de le faire revenir. J'ai lu qu'elle avait dit que sa mort aurait une raison…moi je dis que non, il n'y a aucune raison de faire mourir Sirius !  
Pour Blaise, je m'attache beaucoup à ce personnage car c'est lui qui donne un peu de fraîcheur et d'humour dans les chapitres, même s'il est très vulgaire (et plus il l'est, plus il est plébiscité lol). Ses expressions viennent comme ça, sans que j'y réfléchisse, je me mets juste dans sa peau d'obsédé mdr ! Il n'y a que l'histoire de se faire arracher un bras pour se faire frapper dessus avec que j'ai entendue quelque part, mais où ?  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle amorce la fin de l'histoire. Encore quelques chapitres et je dirai adieu à cette fic.  
Bonne année à toi, je te souhaite le meilleur !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci à toi d'avoir aussi lu cette fic ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. La raison pour laquelle aucune de mes fics n'est finie (maintenant, la traduction est terminée quand même lol), c'est parce que j'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure, je n'attends pas d'avoir fini l'histoire pour la mettre en ligne. Je m'aide des remarques qu'on peut me faire dans les reviews pour expliquer ou insister sur certaines choses. Par exemple, le personnage de Blaise a pris de l'ampleur suite à la demande générale. Au début, il ne devait pas être aussi important.  
J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira. A bientôt !

**Mifibou** : Bonne année à toi, et bonne santé. Que tes projets se concrétisent. Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire t'intéresse toujours. Si les rebondissements te plaisent, tu vas être servi dans ce nouveau chapitre lol. En fait, il y en aura un, un tout petit. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Elle amorce la guerre avec Voldemort et donc, la fin de la fic.  
Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Whizzbee** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment enchantée que cette histoire te plaise. Je suis très touchée que tu attendes la suite avec impatience et je suis désolée qu'elle ait tardée. J'espère que l'intrigue de ce nouveau ne sera pas décevante étant donné qu'il arrive en retard. Je pense qu'il contient une petite surprise (ou alors tu t'en doutais et là je dis bravo lol) Décidément, Marie a des copines très gentilles avec moi, ça me donne envie d'écrire rapidement Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt ! ps : en rapport avec ta réponse à ma réponse de « Joyeux Noël… », je comprends tout à fait ce que tu dis, mais il faut comprendre que jamais je ne parviendrai à me dire « on me lit car j'ai un style lisible »…question de confiance en soi, et si je le pensais, je serais une sacrée prétentieuse.

**Didinette207** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis désolée d'avoir coupé si abruptement. En plus, j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire la suite alors, encore une fois, toutes mes excuses. Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, elle comporte encore un ou deux rebondissements. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Alexiel.V** : Merci à toi. C'est vrai que Lucius pourrait être courageux et aider Draco. Maintenant, le fera-t-il dans ce chapitre ? Une chose est sûre, il va devoir se décider entre son fils et son maître. Quant au « je t'aime, » je pense que c'était vraiment le moment où jamais. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Verdimilius** : Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a poussée à mettre mes idées en place pour la suite (et je peux déjà te dire que j'ai le chapitre 15 en tête). Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite de cette histoire. J'ai eu des contretemps en cascade mais je peux te garantir que c'est la dernière fois que je mets autant de temps à mettre mes chapitres à jour, surtout que la fic touche à sa fin. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas décevante. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.  
**Verdimilius2** : Encore merci pour cette deuxième review, j'espère que tu n'étais pas trop fatigué pour le travail. Encore toutes mes excuses, ce chapitre a intérêt d'être pas trop mauvais vu le temps que je t'ai fait attendre. Bisous !

**SEB** : Des menaces ? N'oublie pas que, moi aussi, je sais où tu habites mon petit Seb et qu'en plus, j'ai la main lourde ! Sincèrement, je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes cette fic (remarque, tu dis aussi que je chante bien alors que j'ai une voix horrible…finalement, je vais mal prendre ton compliment sur ma façon d'écrire lol). Sirius, se sentir niais ? Jamais. Je t'embrasse et je te laisse lire la suite. Bizzzz the fly ! Ps : Anagrammes va te kicker ton ass si tu m'embêtes ! ps 2 : Happy birthday you dumb ass !

**Damien** : Merci à toi et merci de m'avoir rappelé qu'effectivement, Seb ne savait pas où j'habitais ! lol. Que dire à part que chacune de tes remarques était bien sentie et qu'ils ont de la chance de t'avoir à Beantown land ? J'ai aussi beaucoup de chance…Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi. Oh no no no, pas d'autre ami, comme toi.

**Petrus** : Wow, je te remercie pour cette review très intéressante. Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir écrit si longtemps, l'important est que tu aies pu me donner toutes tes impressions, et puis tu as dû te rendre compte que j'aimais assez communiquer sur ce qu'on pense de ma prose, échanger des points de vues et voir si j'aurais été trop vague à certains endroits histoire de remédier au problème par la suite. Je vais essayer de répondre sans rien oublier mais avant tout, sache que je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Pour information, elle est presque terminée étant donné qu'il reste 2 chapitres, maximum 3 après celui-ci, j'espère qu'ils te plairont et que la fin ne sera pas décevante.  
Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué la façon que j'avais de qualifier Harry et Draco, en opposition avec le côté qu'ils étaient censés représenter. Tu es le seul à avoir relevé, alors j'applaudis. C'est très intéressant de voir ce que certains retiennent, comparé à d'autres (oui, oui, je suis le genre de folle qui lit les reviews comme des histoires et qui donne son avis sur l'avis lol)  
Dans mon monde, « émotionné » se dit sans problème, c'est un signe d'originalité alors soies émotionné autant que tu le veux ( et là j'hallucine car mon correcteur d'orthographe me dit qu'effectivement, émotionné existe alors que j'étais sûre du contraire.)  
Je ne suis pas très fan des fics dans lesquelles Rogue se transforme par magie en gentil parrain de Harry. Je trouve intéressante cette façon qu'il a de le détester, ce pauvre Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'il sera gentil avec lui dans mes fics, ce serait trop étrange d'écrire « Severus prit alors Harry dans ses bras et il le berça à la façon d'un père. » Déjà que Sirius ne le faisait pas. A moins que JKR n'écrive dans le tome 6 un revirement de situation impressionnant en ce qui concerne la relation entre Rogue et Harry.  
Pour l'ange blond et le brun ténébreux, je les ai trouvés à « mecs introuvables shop », ça se situe à l'ouest de « si seulement j'avais l'adresse » ptdr. En tout cas, si le père Noël t'apportes un de ces deux spécimens, dis le moi et je passerai ma commande dans les plus brefs délais lol.  
J'ai du mal avec Dumbledore par contre. Je pense qu'il dissimule trop la vérité et que, dans le cas de Sirius (que je veux à Noël, tout nu dans ma cheminée…pas allumée la cheminée, merci.) les choses auraient pu tourner autrement qu'au drame s'il avait parlé. Mais il a effectivement ce coté papi gâteau qui peut être plaisant.  
En ce qui concerne le retour de Sirius, j'avoue être passée un peu vite sur les explications, j'aurais dû peut être m'attarder plus avant. En fait, Sirius n'était pas mort dans mon histoire (même si je pense que dans les livres de JKR, il est réellement mort). Disons que je refuse une mort aussi étrange et peu expliquée. Donc je suis partie de l'idée que l'arche est une porte de communication entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Celui qui passe sous l'arche ne meurt pas mais se retrouve coincé, c'est pour cela que Draco dit que c'est un miroir de Rised en pire et que c'est dangereux de faire connaître son existence, dans la mesure où tout le monde voudrait passer sous cette arche pour revoir ses morts. Je ne voulais pas que Sirius soit mort justement à cause de ce que tu dis : et pourquoi pas les parents de Harry et pire, Voldemort. Tout cela était expliqué par Draco dans sa conversation avec Rogue, juste avant de faire revenir Sirius mais je pense être passée un peu vite sur le sujet.  
Quant à ton point de vue au sujet d'Hermione, il est tout à fait justifié. Il me fallait dans l'histoire, une personne qui mette Harry en garde contre le manque de communication et qui lance quelques pistes pour la suite…notamment pour ce que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre : jusque là, personne n'a fait le rapprochement entre ce la conversation que Dumbledore a eue avec Draco et une chose qu'Hermione a dite à Harry. Ou alors tout le monde s'en est aperçu et ne m'a rien dit et mon effet de surprise va tomber lamentablement à l'eau.  
Je n'ai aucune idée d'où peuvent provenir les expressions de Blaise, probablement du coin le plus amusant de mon cerveau. Sauf l'expression « quelqu'un peut m'arracher un bras pour me frapper avec » que j'ai entendue dans un film ou une série, j'ai la mémoire qui flanche.  
Je n'avais pas l'impression d'écrire que les garçons passaient leur temps à se faire des papouilles. Ron et Harry ne s'en font pas, et Blaise en fait à Draco parce qu'il a besoin de le toucher étant donné qu'il l'aime. Draco accepte cela car c'est une habitude depuis toujours entre eux, c'était sa seule source d'affection. Draco embrasse Rogue parce qu'il profite de l'amour que le professeur porte à Sirius pour se venger d'Harry. A part ça, je ne vois pas trop qui d'autre peut s'embrasser (il faut dire que j'écris la nuit, dans un état proche de l'hypnose et que je ne relis qu'une fois mes chapitres, alors j'ai peut être écrit des histoires de potes qui s'embrassent mais je ne m'en rappelle pas dans ce cas. Il y en a d'autres ?)  
Pour l'espion, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, je ne suis donc pas trop sadique sur ce coup là (ok, ça fait 13 chapitres que je cache son identité, je suis peut être un peu garce sur les bords). Quant à Voldemort, on sait qu'il ne peut…mais attends, si je te laissais lire au lieu de m'étaler sur le sujet ? Encore merci pour tes remarques pertinentes et bonne lecture. Désolée pour le retard.

**Maira **: Merci pour ta review de Joyeux Noël Professeur Potter, je suis contente que ce one shot t'ait fait rire. Voici déjà la suite de cette fic, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt.

**Isabelle4ever** : Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise et voici donc la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard. A bientôt.

**Ilys** : Coucou ! J'espère que ton rhume va mieux. En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire passer le temps avec mes histoires. Je te remercie pour tes reviews, elles m'ont donné le sourire toute la soirée et je me suis empressée de finir ce chapitre après ça. Tout d'abord, merci pour ton opinion sur Joyeux Noel Professeur Potter. C'était un gros délire. Je voulais écrire quelque chose de moins sérieux que mes deux autres fics et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Le « bisou » de Severus est, à mon avis, drôle car il nous rappelle à tous l'oncle ou la grand-mère qui nous disait ça quand on était petit, non ? Lol.  
Pour ce chapitre 13, j'avoue que la fin était très abrupte et qu'en plus, j'ai mis deux mois et demie à mettre la suite en ligne. Autant dire que j'ai abusé par manque de temps, mais cela ne se reproduira plus, promis. Je te suis à cent pour cent pour la pétition et la manif devant chez JKR pour le retour de Sirius. Pourquoi pas un autre ? Pourquoi forcément lui ? Elle ne pouvait pas tuer, je ne sais pas moi, Bellatrix par exemple ? Je crois que JKR a éliminé Sirius justement parce qu'il était trop…Miam !  
Mdr, « revenons à nos hippogriffes » ! J'ai adoré cette expression. Au passage, je suis contente que Blaise te plaise comme personnage. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui et ça a été dur de lui donner un rôle à contre-emploi dans Trauma.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite à présent, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci à toi et gros bisous ! Bon rétablissement.

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : ET MAINTENANT ?**

O

Harry tomba à genoux et il lui sembla que le soleil ne se lèverait plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Draco. Il resta quelques minutes, sourd et muet, inconscient du tumulte qui régnait autour de lui. Hermione le secouait doucement mais il ne réagissait pas. La seule chose que son esprit enregistrait était l'enlèvement de Draco. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi quand son père s'était saisi de lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il craigne toujours autant cet homme qui ne méritait pas d'avoir un fils comme lui ?

Il reprit lentement conscience de son entourage au moment où Gregory Goyle tomba à genoux à ses côtés, l'air totalement perdu. Pour la première fois, Harry éprouva de la peine pour le molosse. Il se releva avec difficultés. Il avait l'impression qu'il portait toute la douleur du monde en lui. Il ôta ses lunettes et il se frotta les yeux pour se donner le temps de reprendre une contenance devant ses amis.

« Harry, insista Hermione. Il faut qu'on retourne à Poudlard.

- Laisse le, Hermione, » intervint Sirius en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son filleul.

Harry remit ses lunettes et il lança sur la foule un regard absent. Il avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de Sirius et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant sa rage. Au lieu de cela, il serra les dents et il fit un sourire triste à Blaise qui tentait de consoler Pansy.

« Tu as raison, Herm', dit-il d'un air résolu. Retournons à Poudlard.

- Tu me rassures, je craignais que tu veuilles suivre Voldemort pour sauver Draco, répondit Hermione.

- C'est exactement ce que je compte faire, prononça Harry. Mais avant, il faut que Dumbledore me fasse un portoloin, je ne sais pas où habite Draco. Et je te défends de vouloir m'arrêter, Herm'. »

Hermione préféra attendre d'être en présence de Dumbledore pour négocier plus avant. Voyant le regard décidé de Ron, elle retint un soupir, sachant exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait suivre Harry, comme l'année précédente. Hermione frissonna en repensant au corps de Sirius traversant l'Arche. Comment pouvait-elle empêcher Harry et Ron de partir à la recherche de Draco sans mentionner cet épisode douloureux, provocant à coup sûr la colère des deux garçons ? Elle prit Ron par la main et elle suivit Harry, qui marchait devant eux d'un pas nerveux.

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Draco se répandit comme une traînée de poudre à cause de Terry Boot qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, et de nombreux élèves de deuxième année se précipitèrent à la rencontre de Sirius, le plus abordable des professeurs, pour lui demander les détails de l'histoire. Pour la première fois, Sirius les ignora et il laissa Remus Lupin leur répondre. Harry avait des envies de meurtre en voyant ces gamins venir chercher le ragot mais il parvint à contenir sa rage. Draco avait besoin de lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant. Même Severus Rogue préféra rester silencieux devant le visage fermé et les yeux assassins du Survivant. Il se contenta de le toiser avec hauteur quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur.

Dumbledore les accueillit avec un triste sourire, visiblement déjà au courant de la situation. Harry se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil et Hermione prit place sur l'accoudoir, comme si elle voulait être le plus près possible de lui au cas où il déciderait de s'enfuir. Blaise s'affala dans le deuxième fauteuil et Ron resta debout derrière lui. Quant à Sirius, il s'assit avec une désinvolture juvénile sur le coin du bureau du Directeur. Rogue se tenait à la droite du Directeur, les bras croisés, le regard rivé sur Harry, contenant à peine ses reproches silencieux. Dobby entra à son tour, un grand plateau de biscuits dans les mains.

Harry et Sirius se tournèrent en même temps vers le Directeur et ce fut le jeune homme qui prit la parole en premier, mettant en mots le fond de la pensée de son parrain.

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de se taper le thé et les petits gâteaux ? Draco a été enlevé…Et pas par n'importe quel pignouf ! Par Voldemort, rien que ça !

- Je le sais bien, Harry, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix étrangement fatiguée. Mais je te demande de ne pas agir de manière inconsidérée. Laisse nous trouver une solution à ce problème sans te mettre en danger.

- Pour l'instant, Draco est en danger, insista Harry, et je crois qu'on devrait aller le sauver avant que Voldemort lui fasse je ne sais quoi qui me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser !

- Ne soyez pas aussi immature, Potter, susurra le professeur Rogue. Toute action entreprise sans avoir été mûrement réfléchie pourrait se retourner contre Draco. Vous est-il si difficile d'utiliser la partie pensante de votre cerveau ?

- Ne parle pas de cette manière à mon filleul, Servilo ! Tonna Sirius. Il veut aider Draco et je le suivrai dans sa démarche, que ça te plaise ou non. Viens Harry, allons botter le cul des Mangemorts.

- Je vous suis, lança Ron en regardant Blaise qui ne bougeait pas de son fauteuil.

- Réfléchissez, Potter, déclara Rogue d'une voix trop calme pour être amicale. Rappelez vous de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous avez agi sans vous servir de vos neurones pour aller sauver quelqu'un. Nous…Vous avez perdu Sirius, et si Draco n'avait pas été à l'écoute de cet affreux chat, Black serait toujours derrière l'Arche, faisant la conversation avec les morts. Nous voulons tous aider Draco mais avant tout, il faut mettre au point un plan.

- Ainsi, vous vous faites le porte-parole de la raison, professeur Rogue ? Demanda Harry d'un air agressif, même si les mots du professeur l'avaient fait pâlir. Vous êtes amoureux de Sirius depuis toujours et pourtant, vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt pour le protéger quand il a été injustement accusé de meurtre ou quand il est passé sous l'Arcade…Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je suive les conseils d'un lâche affectif ? J'aime Draco et je l'assume pleinement. Je veux qu'il soit en sécurité, point. »

C'est en voyant Ron, les yeux exorbités, que Harry comprit son erreur. Hermione avait la main sur la bouche, stupéfaite, alors que Blaise avait adopté la même position pour masquer son sourire amusé. Dumbledore n'avait même pas l'air surpris. Rogue fixait Harry avec détachement, comme si le Gryffondor était complètement fou et que cela n'était pas nouveau. Il avait pourtant les mâchoires beaucoup trop serrées pour quelqu'un de détaché. Quant au principal intéressé, il ne quittait pas son filleul du regard, cherchant un signe montrant que Harry était en plein délire. Le Survivant se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur Dobby…Dobby !

Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa l'elfe par le bras.

« Dobby, toi tu connais le Manoir Malfoy ! Tu sais comment et où trouver Draco ! »

L'elfe couina un peu, trop terrorisé par l'évocation de la demeure maudite. Dumbledore toussota et les regards se tournèrent vers lui, à part celui de Sirius qui scrutait Severus d'un air incrédule. Le professeur de Potion répondit par une œillade noire en direction de l'Animagus.

« Harry, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait venir Dobby justement, expliqua le Directeur. Il sait probablement où se trouve Draco. Quant à toi, Harry, tu es lié à Draco par le sang échangé entre Voldemort et lui lors de la cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs. Peux tu faire le vide pour essayer de le visualiser ? »

Harry hocha la tête, se giflant mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. C'était pourtant évident. Il commençait à croire qu'Hermione avait raison quand elle lui disait qu'il agissait toujours trop vite, sans envisager toutes les possibilités. Le souvenir de Sirius passant à travers l'Arcade était encore vivace dans son esprit. Il ressentait toujours une grande culpabilité à ce sujet, même si Sirius lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de vouloir lui porter secours et que c'était louable.

Il ferma les yeux et il se concentra, tentant d'entrer en contact avec Draco. Il lui semblait qu'il se heurtait à un mur. Il avait entrevu ce qui était certainement la façade du Manoir mais ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Il commençait à perdre patience et l'urgence de la situation tombait sur lui comme un coup de fouet, violent, provocant une souffrance immense.

« Je n'y arrive pas, soupira Harry en cherchant le regard bienveillant de Sirius. J'essaye mais rien ne se produit. »

Dobby poussa un nouveau petit couinement terrorisé et Blaise se tourna vers lui, les nerfs vrillés.

« Si tu sais quelque chose, dis le, tête de bite ! S'écria-t-il en se levant pour se retrouver aussitôt assis sous la pression des mains de Ron.

- Monsieur Zabini ! Tonna Rogue. Je vous saurais gré de modérer vos ardeurs lorsque vous parlez.

- Il sait quelque chose, ça se voit !

- Dis nous ce que tu sais, Dobby, demanda le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce et un peu amusée.

- Draco Malfoy Monsieur est puni ? Interrogea l'elfe en plongeant ses grands yeux terrorisés dans ceux de Harry.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. On peut dire qu'il est puni. »

Harry poussa un grognement agacé, trop impatient d'agir. Hermione lui fit un chaleureux sourire.

« Harry, je sais que tu es mort d'inquiétude, dit Hermione. Mais Draco est trop important aux yeux de Voldemort pour qu'il lui fasse du mal.

- Oui, mais détruire Harry est peut être plus important pour lui que maintenir Draco en vie, remarqua Ron.

- N'importe quoi, soupira Blaise. Draco compte plus pour Vo…le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est l'arme idéale contre Harry, surtout depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, et Vo…le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas blesser Draco. Où étiez vous quand Hermione et moi vous avons expliqué cette histoire de partage des pouvoirs !

- Comme toujours, rétorqua Ron, on ne vous écoutait pas.

- Blaise, mets lui ta couille droite dans la bouche et étouffe le avec, lança Hermione sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée – elle passait définitivement trop de temps avec Blaise. Je répète donc puisque vous ne jugez pas nécessaire de nous écouter : comme Draco et Voldemort ont échangé leurs pouvoirs, ils sont intimement liés l'un à l'autre, d'où la possibilité de communication télépathique entre eux. Hors, Draco, au lieu de se fermer comme Voldemort le voulait, s'est ouvert et il a assumé son ressenti. Cela affaiblit Voldemort puisque lui aussi, va ressentir les choses au lieu de les prendre avec froideur. Avec la question des émotions pures, c'est Draco qui domine le couple. Pour le reste, Voldemort est bien plus puissant, plus meurtrier, mais il ne peut rien contre Draco. Draco est plus fin dans ses choix et Voldemort ne peut pas lui faire de mal, car cela reviendrait se blesser soi-même. D'un autre coté, le penchant sadique de Draco va jouer contre lui si Voldemort adopte également cette attitude. N'importe qui peut blesser Draco ou Voldemort, mais ils ne peuvent pas le faire mutuellement. Si Draco jetait un sortilège impardonnable à Voldemort, il le ressentirait aussi et il en subirait les méfaits. Pareil si Voldemort voulait meurtrir Draco.

- J'ajoute que si Draco se faisait du mal à lui-même, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait aussi souffrant, précisa Blaise. Mais si je tuais Draco, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuerait à danser la gigue la bite au vent sans s'inquiéter. Comme Draco et l'autre fou ont l'instinct de survie, ils ne s'affronteront pas. Voldemort n'a pas envie de souffrir, il n'est pas masochiste. Même si seul Harry peut le tuer, il ne va pas risquer d'éliminer Draco sans savoir quelles en seraient les conséquences pour lui. Ils fonctionnent en circuit fermé si vous voulez, se protégeant l'un l'autre, mais si quelqu'un venait à briser leur lien, cela ne serait pas nocif pour celui qui survivrait.

- D'accord, nous savons que Voldemort ne fera rien à Draco, remarqua Sirius en évitant soigneusement de regarder Rogue. Draco est sa plus grande force, comme sa plus grande faiblesse, exactement comme pour Harry. Draco reste quand même l'Héritier et, surtout, une arme contre Harry. C'est certainement dans cette optique que Voldemort l'a enlevé. A présent, laissons Dobby nous dire ce qu'il sait sur l'impossibilité d'Harry à entrer en contact avec lui. »

L'elfe poussa un petit soupir et il bomba le torse pour se donner de l'importance et, surtout, du courage.

« Dobby veut aider Draco Malfoy Monsieur. Il existe dans le Manoir du Maître Lucius Malfoy un cachot conçu spécialement pour Draco Malfoy. »

Harry remua sur son fauteuil, en proie à une forte envie de tuer le père de Draco, et sa mère avec.

« Dans ce cachot, tout le monde peut faire de la magie à part Draco Malfoy. C'est pour cela que Harry Potter Monsieur ne peut pas entrer en télépathie avec lui. Il est privé de ses pouvoirs, ainsi les Maîtres peuvent le punir et le laisser moisir dans le cachot, gémit Dobby alors que ses grands yeux noirs se mouillaient. Dobby a trop souvent vu Draco Malfoy Monsieur prisonnier du cachot. Mais Dobby sait où il se trouve et Dobby peut aller le voir. Les anciens maîtres de Dobby avaient tellement d'elfes de maison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la moitié d'entre eux. Dobby peut y arriver ! »

L'elfe semblait à présent pris d'une euphorie presque démente alors que ses mains battaient la cadence d'une musique imaginaire.

« Dobby, c'est une mission dangereuse, es-tu sûr de vouloir y aller ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, Dobby va rapporter des nouvelles du mari d'Harry Potter Monsieur ! »

Harry ne pu retenir un sourire empreint de lassitude et l'elfe disparut dans un « pop » sonore pour réapparaître dans un cachot glacial et humide, dans les sous sols du Manoir Malfoy.

Draco était assis à même le sol, tremblant de froid mais en bonne santé. Son père l'avait jeté là dès leur arrivée par Portoloin et Voldemort venait de le quitter. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il était très déçu et il s'était presque excusé de devoir laisser Draco dans cet endroit sordide. En bon petit automate, Draco lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait et qu'il méritait le châtiment qui lui serait donné. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne le tuerait pas, il ne le pouvait pas…Pas encore. Il n'était pas dupe et il n'ignorait pas que Voldemort avait besoin de lui pour affaiblir Harry. Il avait cessé d'être l'Héritier vénéré au moment où il avait choisi son camp.

Draco sursauta quand Dobby fit son apparition et il le fixa d'un air incrédule.

« Il faut que tu partes, dit-il avec assurance, ils ne me feront rien mais toi, s'ils t'attrapent, ils te tueront.

- Dobby veut être sûr que Draco Malfoy Monsieur va bien. Harry Potter Monsieur est très inquiet pour son mari. »

Draco fit un sourire en coin et il prit Dobby par les épaules.

« Retourne voir Dumbledore et prend un parchemin et un crayon. J'ai un message à faire passer. »

Dobby disparut quelques secondes à peine et il tendit joyeusement les affaires que Draco avait demandées. Le blond Serpentard émit un petit rire en imaginant la tête de ses amis et de Rogue en voyant Dobby revenir pour prendre du papier et de quoi écrire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet et, avec regret, il ôta le bracelet que Harry lui avait offert. Il le mit alors dans la main de l'elfe.

« Apporte ça à Harry Potter, dis lui que je vais bien, » ordonna Draco en refermant les petits doigts de Dobby autour du bracelet dont la maille était forte, épaisse, incassable.

Il écrivit ensuite soigneusement sa lettre, espérant qu'il trouverait les mots pour empêcher Harry de faire une chose qu'il regretterait.

_Harry, _écrivit-il.

_Je veux que tu saches que je vais bien et que rien ne m'a été fait. Le bracelet te montre que j'ai confiance et que je sais que Voldemort ne me blessera pas.  
Ne fais surtout rien pour venir me chercher car je serai de retour à Poudlard demain soir au plus tard selon mon père. Il a ajouté que mon retour prendrait éventuellement plus de temps si l'espion faisait mal son travail. Je ne sais pas qui est cet espion mais, Harry, prends garde à toi.  
Je sens que la bataille finale est pour bientôt alors surtout, entraîne toi plus encore.  
Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps à te reprocher ma disparition, puisque je serai bientôt avec toi. Peu importe comment je serai à mon retour, ne te laisse pas influencer et concentre toi sur ta mission. _

_Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu saches à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi pudique dans mes sentiments. J'aurais dû te le dire bien plus tôt mais je n'y arrivais pas. Si nous survivons à la guerre, je passerai mes journées à te le dire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de me taire.  
Je t'aime petit Gryffondor merdique._

_D.A._

Draco tendit le bout de parchemin à Dobby et il serra la main de l'elfe.

« Sauve toi maintenant. Ils vont bientôt revenir, prévint Draco. Je te remercie Dobby. »

Dobby sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées alors que ses yeux s'emplirent de grosses larmes. Il disparut et Draco se retrouva à nouveau dans le silence pesant du cachot. Il ramena ses jambes sur son torse et il posa son menton sur ses genoux. Combien de fois avait-il été jeté blessé, presque brisé, dans cet endroit lugubre ? Combien de semaines avait-il passé à observer les rats qui couraient le long des murs, et à s'empêcher de dormir justement à cause de ces rats ?

Il s'était si souvent senti abandonné, obligé de subir une éducation qu'il trouvait justifiée à l'époque. Il avait rêvé de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui, même s'il était persuadé de ne pas mériter d'amour. Il était le mauvais fils, celui qui passait son temps à décevoir ses parents.

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Il était plus fort et il n'était pas seul. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, Harry était avec lui en pensée. Draco pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien et cela servait amplement à le réchauffer. Il savait qu'à Poudlard, quelqu'un de magnifique était amoureux de lui et que rien de ce que pourrait faire Voldemort n'allait changer cet état de choses. Il réprima un frisson. Il espérait qu'Harry l'aimerait encore après avoir appris ce que Draco n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui avouer. Draco sourit à personne et il ferma les yeux. Harry n'était pas du genre à vous détester pour une chose que vous ne contrôlez pas, même si vous auriez dû la contrôler à un moment donné.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à grelotter, avec le seul souvenir de son corps dans celui d'Harry pour le réchauffer quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Draco se retint de sursauter et il leva lentement son regard vers Voldemort, Narcissa et Lucius.

« Où est passée ta bonne éducation ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix sèche. Lève toi pour accueillir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Draco se contenta de toiser son père avec hargne, un sourire sarcastique sur le coin des lèvres. Lucius n'attendit pas pour pointer sa baguette vers lui et le projeter contre le mur opposé. Draco retomba lourdement et il dû se tenir au mur pour se mettre debout, mais son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

« C'est amusant, père. Aucun de mes critères ne correspond à ce que tu appelles la bonne éducation. Se polynectariser pour coucher avec un adolescent n'est pas, à proprement parler, une preuve de bonne éducation.

- Tais toi ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Draco. Nous t'avons appris à devenir quelqu'un de puissant et tu as choisi de suivre Potter, c'est lamentable.

- Pas plus lamentable que de baiser mon copain, père. »

Le deuxième sortilège laissa Draco sans souffle pendant quelques instants. Il prenait une grande goulée d'air lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Voldemort.

« Il suffit, Lucius ! N'oublie pas que ce jeune homme n'est plus ton fils ! Il est MON projet. Laisse moi lui parler et tais toi ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha alors de Draco, qui tentait de se relever. Il saisit une poignée de cheveux blonds et il tira la tête du Serpentard en arrière pour le forcer à le regarder. Draco plongea ses prunelles grises dans celles, effrayantes, du Lord Voldemort. Il sentit la main du mage noir se resserrer autour de sa gorge, ses longs ongles se plantant dans sa chair délicate.

« Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Héritier, » susurra Voldemort en serrant plus fort. « Peut-être devrais-je te tuer et pendre ton corps démembré aux grilles de Poudlard, pour faire plaisir à Harry Potter. »

Il chercha de la peur dans les yeux du jeune homme mais il n'y trouva que de l'arrogance. Draco lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Voldemort fit alors un sourire carnassier et il relâcha Draco.

« Tu as raison, je ne te ferai rien pour le moment. Mais tu vas devoir te racheter si tu veux rester en vie, et accepter ta punition. Ne crains rien, tout sera bientôt terminé et tu pourras retourner auprès de Potter pour l'éliminer. En attendant, tu comprends que tu as dépassé les bornes, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco hocha la tête sans conviction.

« Tu comprends donc que nous devons te corriger pour cela ?

Draco hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Narcissa, punis le mais ne laisses pas te traces. Je déteste que mon joyau de pureté soit abîmé, lança Voldemort en caressant la joue de Draco. Ne t'en fais pas jeune Dragon, ça ne sera pas long et tu pourras ensuite dormir dans ta chambre. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit alors du cachot, suivi de près par Lucius, alors que Narcissa regardait son fils avec la même excitation que si elle découvrait son cadeau de Noël. Draco se releva et recula d'un pas mais sa mère fondit sur lui comme une panthère. Elle le plaqua au sol, lui tordit le bras dans le dos et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit le craquement inquiétant de son épaule, accompagné par un faible gémissement, qu'elle lâcha prise. Elle caressa les cheveux de Draco sans la moindre douceur, l'immobilisant en enfonçant son genou dans le dos de Draco et elle murmura dans son oreille.

« Il ne fallait pas désobéir, petit Dragon. Nous t'aimons et nous voulons ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi.

- Je crois plutôt que vous êtes complètement folle, mère, » cracha Draco.

Narcissa appuya sur l'épaule démise de son fils qui retint un hurlement de douleur. Elle saisit alors sa baguette et elle le soumit au sortilège du Doloris. Lucius entra et il lui ordonna de sortir, ce qu'elle fit avec une docilité que Draco ne lui connaissait pas. Il cligna des yeux en essayant de rester conscient pour pouvoir darder sur Lucius un regard haineux.

« Pourquoi veux tu toujours provoquer, Draco ? Demanda Lucius d'un air las en l'aidant à s'asseoir contre le mur. Tu devrais te taire et elle se calmerait toute seule. Pourquoi en rajouter ?

- Je vous rappelle que votre femme est complètement déconnectée de la réalité, et depuis longtemps, cracha Draco en articulant difficilement. Que je me taise ou que je parle, c'est la même chose, alors autant parler, comme ça on est deux à prendre du plaisir.

- Arrête de faire le malin, fils.

- Je ne suis pas votre fils. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ce que vous avez fait à Harry.

- Ecoute moi, Harry Potter n'est pas là en ce moment, mais toi, si. C'est toi qui risques les pires ennuis si tu continues à agir ainsi. Qu'est ce que tu avais dans la tête ! Ramener Sirius Black ! Quelle erreur ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, Draco, alors s'il te plait, fais ce qu'on te dit. Quant à Potter, sache que je ne voulais pas faire ça, on me l'a ordonné.

- C'est trop facile, Lucius, déclara Draco en essayant d'ignorer la douleur persistant dans son épaule. Vous jouez les parfaits Mangemorts et, dès que votre Maître a le dos tourné, vous essayez de devenir un bon père. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples ; je ne suis pas aussi naïf. Vous refusez de faire un choix qui vous mettrait en danger, soit. Vous refusez de perdre votre fils unique, soit. Mais ne me demandez pas d'agir comme vous. Je suis trop entier pour faire ce dont je n'ai pas envie. Vous voulez rester dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort pour rester en vie, très bien. Mais n'oubliez pas que Voldemort ne gagnera pas cette guerre et que vous aurez à subir l'humiliation d'avoir été tenu en échec par un Survivant de seize ans.

- Je sais tout ça, Draco. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis le début et je ne peux pas changer maintenant.

- Je n'ai aucun respect pour vous. Et dire qu'avant, vous étiez mon héros, un roc incassable à mes yeux alors qu'en réalité, vous avez peur. Votre haine des Moldus vous perdra, père. J'espère qu'Hermione Granger sera celle qui vous arrêtera sur le champ de bataille. C'est dur n'est ce pas ? C'est dur d'avoir un fils qui, au final, a épousé la cause des Weasley. »

Lucius poussa un grognement désapprobateur mais il ne dit rien. Draco ne le comprenait pas mais bientôt, tout cela n'aurait plus d'importance. Dès le lendemain, son fils retournerait dans le droit chemin. Dès le lendemain, Draco serait à nouveau l'Héritier.

O

O

Harry était assis, seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il était une heure du matin et il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il fit une énième relecture de la lettre que Draco lui avait fait parvenir et il sentit son cœur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ce parchemin. Ses bras souffraient du vide causé par l'absence de Draco et tout son être semblait le réclamer à corps et à cris. Le bracelet, qu'il avait passé à son propre poignet, lui semblait trop lourd à porter. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir toujours dit à Draco ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui car il ne se serait jamais pardonné de le savoir dans un cachot glacial, ignorant qu'il représentait tout pour Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne supportait pas de le savoir prisonnier de Voldemort, même s'il ne risquait rien de grave selon ses amis. Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à rester assise et à attendre que les choses de décantent d'elles-mêmes. Harry était un fonceur et il avait besoin d'agir, même si l'épisode avec Sirius et l'Arcade lui avait largement fait perdre confiance en son instinct.

Depuis ce jour, au Département des Mystères, Harry était plus frileux quand il s'agissait d'agir. Il avait l'impression de subir les évènements depuis ce début d'année plutôt que d'aller contre eux. Certes, il s'entraînait durement pour affronter Voldemort, mais pour le reste, ses émotions prenaient le dessus et il n'osait pas trop bouger, de peur de provoquer une catastrophe aussi terrible que celle arrivée à Sirius. Pourtant, comme le lui avait dit Blaise, c'était Bellatrix qui avait envoyé Sirius à travers l'Arcade, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

L'image de Draco, le corps en lévitation, en sang s'imposa à sa mémoire. Il revoyait clairement la neige immaculée se teinter lentement de rouge alors que la cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs avait commencée. Il glissa la lettre dans sa poche et il décida d'aller prendre l'air pour chasser ce souvenir atroce de ses pensées.

Il mit la veste en cuir que Draco lui avait offerte et il se mit à arpenter les couloirs de l'école, à la recherche d'une idée pour ramener l'homme de sa vie plus rapidement près de lui. Il crut entendre un bruit de pas et il se retourna vivement. Personne ne le suivait.

Il passa son chemin en restant tout de même attentif aux sons environnants. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais chaque recoin du château lui rappelait Draco. Il avait foulé de sa démarche gracieuse, chaque dalle de ces couloirs et aujourd'hui, il avait été arraché à ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment. Harry soupira et il tourna sur la droite, sachant où ses pas le menaient.

A la Tour d'Astronomie.

A l'endroit où tout avait commencé entre eux.

Harry montait lentement les escaliers lorsqu'il se sentit plaqué face contre le mur. Un sortilège lui lia les mains dans le dos et il fut retourné pour se trouver devant...Rien. Il cligna des yeux, cherchant à scruter l'obscurité puis il soupira.

« Enlevez votre cape d'invisibilité, » ordonna-t-il en se maudissant de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement.

Une forme noire, encapuchonnée se révéla alors.

« Harry, Harry, déclara une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien, toujours à jouer aux petits chefs à ce que je vois.

- Et toi, Cho, tu n'es pas en train de chialer dans un coin ? Etrange, rétorqua-t-il en la fusillant du regard alors qu'elle faisait descendre sa capuche.

- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu n'es pas en position de l'ouvrir. Nous tenons ton petit chéri et il a besoin de ton aide pour rester en vie alors tu te tais et tu me laisses faire mon boulot tranquille.

- Tu as bien caché ton jeu. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'espion de Voldemort soit une pleureuse professionnelle, une morveuse plus précisément.

- Tais toi ! Hurla Cho en le giflant avec une telle force que sa tête cogna contre le mur. Tu la fermes et tu me laisses faire ce que j'ai à faire. Tu m'as piqué Draco, mais je te dis tout de suite que bientôt, c'est moi qui serai avec lui.

- Et c'est Voldemort qui célèbrera la cérémonie de mariage ? » Ironisa Harry en esquivant un deuxième coup.

Cho le toisa longuement, un sourire indéfinissable au bord des lèvres. Elle s'avança ensuite et Harry chargea. Elle recula vivement et elle pointa sa baguette sur le front d'Harry.

« A ta place, j'éviterais, susurra-t-elle en ouvrant les pans de sa robe, révélant un ventre déjà bien arrondi. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à l'enfant de ton chéri ?

- Je ne te crois pas. » Mentit Harry en recoupant les informations dont il disposait à toute vitesse.

Dumbledore avait voulu parler du comportement sexuel de Draco la dernière fois. Juste après cette conversation, Draco avait voulu s'expliquer avec Harry…D'une chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Et en effet, l'idée que Draco ait mis Cho Chang enceinte n'était pas des plus agréable, mais Harry s'en moquait. Seul le retour de Draco comptait pour lui. Cho avait aussi arrêté le Quidditch, et Hermione plus âgée lui avait dit que Draco avait choisi un Héritier. Hors il ne l'avait pas **choisi**, il l'avait tout simplement **eu**.

Harry ferma les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir connu le pire, quelque chose d'encore plus grave arrivait. Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Cho contre sa joue, il ouvrit les paupières.

« Cet enfant aurait pu être le tien si tu l'avais voulu, susurra-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle.

- Merci mais non merci. Je suis content que ce truc ne soit pas mon gosse. Visiblement, ça fait un moment que tu sers la cause de Voldemort. Tu as essayé de me séduire à cause de ça l'année dernière ?

- Bien entendu. Pourquoi aurai-je voulu de toi, après quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Cédric Diggory ?

- Aie, ça fait mal, plaisanta Harry. Et pourquoi Draco ?

- Pour t'embêter, mais ça n'a pas marché. Et au moment où je tombe amoureuse de lui, tu me le voles ! Je te déteste, Harry Potter !

- ça me brise le cœur. Bon, si on arrêtait les politesses et que tu me disais exactement ce que tu me veux ?

- Une mèche de cheveux, du sang et ta chute. »

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de demander pourquoi car Cho lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Elle récolta le sang sur un mouchoir blanc et elle lui coupa une mèche de cheveux dans la foulée.

« Draco est à moi, le Maître me l'a promis, lança Cho avec fierté.

- Ce que tu es idiote, Draco appartient à Voldemort, c'est son Héritier. Tu n'es rien. Il prendra ton bébé et il te tuera. »

Cho secoua la tête et elle fit demi-tour, redescendant rapidement l'escalier. Harry savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus à l'école. Il resta un instant, le dos appuyé contre le mur, cherchant sa respiration. Draco avait mis Cho Chang enceinte, Voldemort avait de quoi faire une cérémonie de magie noire contre Harry, Harry s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant…Décidément, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires. Il se redressa et il déambula précautionneusement dans les couloirs, jusqu'aux appartements de Sirius. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dévoilé le secret de Rogue car depuis, Sirius avait paru particulièrement soucieux. Harry donna de grands coups de pieds dans la porte. Son parrain lui ouvrit, vêtu d'un simple jean, torse nu. Harry, malgré sa position inconfortable, ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir triste à la vue de ce corps squelettique.

« Harry ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Interrogea Sirius en ôtant les liens de son filleul et en attrapant une serviette pour essuyer son visage ensanglanté.

- Je sais qui est l'espion, grommela Harry. C'est Cho Chang. Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore. »

Sans attendre son parrain, Harry se précipita dans le bureau du Directeur qui ne dormait pas. Le jeune homme l'accusa de lui avoir caché une information capitale à propos de Draco et Dumbledore ne s'excusa pas, rappelant à Harry que c'était à Draco de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Harry se rendit ensuite chez les Serpentard pour demander à Blaise s'il était au courant.

« Draco a mis enceinte la Chang ? Alors ça c'est hallucinant ! Qui aurait cru que les testicules du monsieur recelaient des trésors de reproduction !

- Blaise, ce n'est pas le moment, lança Pansy qui participait à la conversation. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce con n'ait pas fait attention et qu'il ait mis enceinte cette roulure ! Vois tu, Harry, si je n'ai rien fait pour vous séparer Draco et toi, c'était parce que je savais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes si mignons ensemble. Mais elle…Cette chiennasse ! Si on se croise sur le champ de bataille, laissez la moi ! »

Pour la première fois depuis l'enlèvement de Draco, Harry, Blaise et Sirius sourirent.

« Pour en revenir à Draco, il ne m'avait rien dit, expliqua Blaise. Il a reçu un hibou de son père. Cela l'avait fait violemment pâlir et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il semblait si mal, il m'a juste répondu qu'il devait en parler avec toi avant. Il ne comptait pas te cacher cette information. Après tout, c'est toi le beau père du gosse.

- C'est mal si j'ai envie d'éliminer Cho et d'élever l'enfant avec Draco ? Interrogea Harry avec un sourire triste.

- C'est normal, répondit Sirius. Au moins, l'idée que Draco ait un enfant ne te choque pas trop.

- Si, énormément, mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire contre ça alors autant l'accepter, soupira Harry en se levant. »

Ses amis le regardèrent partir sans le suivre, sachant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Il monta sur la Tour d'Astronomie et il passa la nuit à réfléchir, assis contre le muret, les pans de sa veste bien refermés pour lui tenir chaud, essayant de faire le point sur les évènements de la journée. Sa relation avec Draco n'avait jamais été simple et Harry s'y était habitué. Il savait que les choses ne seraient jamais limpides et claires, qu'ils auraient toujours des obstacles à surmonter, mais cette nuit, Harry était prêt à tout supporter à la condition de revoir Draco sain et sauf, d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir le tenir encore dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il se décida à retourner dans les dortoirs, épuisé, frigorifié et terrifié à l'idée d'un futur tellement incertain, entre la guerre et la famille Malfoy qui allait certainement exiger que Draco épouse Cho…A moins que Voldemort ne l'élimine, comme Harry le pensait. Après tout, un mandat d'arrêt allait être délivré contre elle et il doutait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres laisse son Héritier épouser une fugitive. Il n'avait pas vu la grossesse de Cho, personne ne l'avait remarquée. Elle avait manqué la plupart de ses cours et personne ne s'en était inquiété. La vérité, c'était que tout le monde, à part ses copines de Serdaigle, se moquait royalement de Cho Chang.

Au moment où Harry atteignait son dortoir, Sirius sortait de la salle commune des Serpentard, avec lesquels il avait passé le reste de la nuit à discuter. Il se heurta à Severus Rogue dans le couloir qui le menait à ses appartements et il ne dû son salut qu'aux bras du professeur de potions qui l'empêchèrent de tomber. Severus le retint un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de le lâcher. Sirius toussota nerveusement et il balbutia un vague « merci » avant de poursuivre sa route. Severus l'attrapa par le bras et il le retourna face à lui.

« Pour ce que Potter a dit dans le bureau de Dumbledore hier soir, c'était une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû…

- J'ai compris, Severus, rétorqua sèchement Sirius. D'abord tu m'embrasses pour me punir de t'avoir dit tes quatre vérités, et ensuite tu manipules Harry pour qu'il raconte n'importe quoi. Tu es lamentable. »

Severus scruta longuement le visage émacié, tant aimé, puis il secoua la tête.

« Que les choses soient bien claires, Sirius, déclara-t-il en plaquant l'animagus contre le mur. Je me moque de ce que tu penses, de ce que tu imagines, de ce que tu crois. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que Draco Malfoy revienne en un seul morceau, le plus vite possible.

- A ton avis, il est en danger ? Demanda Sirius en se radoucissant.

- C'est ironique, lança Severus, il est en danger si Voldemort laisse ses parents seuls avec lui. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. J'ai souvent vu son corps recouvert de blessures qu'un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas connaître…personne ne devrait connaître de telles punitions. Ceci étant dit, Sirius, je n'ai que faire de ta paranoïa. Je comprends que tu soies peu familiarisé avec les relations sociales et affectives, mais c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Interrogea Sirius alors que Severus s'éloignait déjà.

- Que je ne t'ai pas embrassé par vengeance, » répondit Severus sans se retourner.

Sirius le regarda s'éloigner avant de se réfugier chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de tout cela. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il était totalement perdu. Severus avait raison : le jeune Sirius, élève le plus populaire de Poudlard à son époque, était devenu un adulte terrorisé par les relations sociales et affectives. Il ferma les yeux, laissant l'air emplir lentement ses poumons et il fit une prière silencieuse pour Draco. Il était étrange comme il se sentait proche de ce garçon. Cela venait certainement de tous les traits de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun.

Alors que Sirius fermait les yeux, Draco ouvrait les siens. Il fut d'abord aveuglé par la lumière qui se diffusait par la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Il fit une grimace de douleur en bougeant son épaule. Son poignet, légèrement bandé, lui donnait envie de hurler. Après sa conversation avec son père, sa mère était revenue à la charge. Draco la suspectait de lui avoir cassé le poignet et peut être aussi un ou deux doigts. Ses parents l'avaient ramené dans ses appartements au milieu de la nuit et il devait avouer qu'il en était soulagé. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement eu envie de dormir, ni de rester dans ce Manoir, mais il était au chaud et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il avait entendu Voldemort parler d'une potion bientôt prête et il avait espéré qu'il s'agissait d'un remède pour rafistoler ses membres endoloris, mais quand Lucius Malfoy entra dans la chambre en posant sur la table de nuit une photo de Harry Potter, prise dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Draco comprit qu'on ne ferait rien pour soigner ses blessures. Un horrible doute envahit son esprit et il frémit, parce qu'il avait compris. Il savait ce qu'on allait lui faire. Il toisa longuement son père, son regard n'exprimant rien d'autre que du dégoût.

« Ne me regarde pas de cette manière, ordonna Lucius, et va te laver afin qu'on puisse commencer.

- Ne faites pas ça, père, lança Draco en se levant avec difficulté. Tout mais pas ça.

- Nous estimons qu'il est temps que tu te souviennes à quel camp tu appartiens et c'est la meilleure solution pour y parvenir. A présent va te laver, nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa autant qu'il le pu, il leva fièrement le menton et il passa devant son père en serrant les dents, refusant de laisser la douleur et la peur se lire sur son visage. Il dû demander l'aide d'un elfe de maison pour s'essuyer et s'habiller, humiliation suprême pour lui.

Il revint ensuite dans la chambre, où Lucius et Voldemort l'attendaient patiemment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit signe de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit et Draco s'exécuta, la gorge nouée. Il se remémora le goût des lèvres de Harry sur les siennes, la douceur de ses gestes quand il entrait en lui en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, sa voix grave et sensuelle quand il lui disait « je t'aime. »

Voldemort dessina plusieurs symboles sur le front de l'Héritier qui acceptait la fatalité avec une résignation désespérée. Dans un effort pour retrouver sa combativité, il fit non de la tête et Voldemort lui saisit le menton avec force, plantant ses ongles dans la chair fine pour lui l'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il terminait son dessin.

Draco revit le moment où Harry avait fait battre son cœur pour la première fois, cet instant magique au cours duquel Draco avait compris qu'il était amoureux du Survivant. Il pouvait encore sentir la main de Harry contre la sienne alors que le Vif d'Or offert par le Gryffondor chatouillait la paume de l'Héritier.

Son père secouait vivement une fiole contenant la potion maudite et Voldemort chantait une incantation.

Draco ferma les yeux, rejouant dans sa tête une conversation interminable qu'il avait eue avec Harry, une conversation intéressante, qui les avait laissés vidés et heureux, plus soudés que jamais. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco alors qu'un autre débat lui venait à l'esprit, au cours duquel Harry avait défendu Hagrid de toutes ses forces alors que Draco se moquait de sa façon d'enseigner. Harry était ainsi, entier et prêt à fermer les yeux sur les défauts de ses amis.

Une main serrée sur sa gorge le ramena à la réalité. Il plongea son regard gris dans celui du Harry de la photo et il lui sembla que le Survivant avait les larmes aux yeux. On le força à boire un liquide âcre et nauséabond, le sortilège fut prononcé et Draco pensa à Harry jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'au moment où il s'effondra, inconscient.

Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard où il prenait son petit déjeuner, Harry Potter poussa un hurlement déchirant, sans savoir quelle en était la cause, sans savoir que Lord Voldemort regardait son Héritier, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Parle lui quand il se réveillera, puis renvoie le à Poudlard, ordonna Voldemort à Lucius qui hocha la tête. J'aurai à nouveau confiance en lui quand il me prouvera sa loyauté sur le champ de bataille. Dans le cas contraire, il sera le premier à mourir, et ce sera très douloureux, j'y veillerai.

- Pourquoi ne pas le garder avec nous pour qu'il accomplisse son devoir sous notre surveillance ? Demanda Lucius.

- Parce qu'il sera bien plus efficace et destructeur à Poudlard. J'aimerais voir la déception de Harry Potter quand il comprendra. Nous n'attendrons pas qu'il se remette de ses émotions avant d'attaquer. C'est pour très bientôt. En attendant, enlève lui cette bague, elle ne sert à rien,» lança Voldemort en montrant du doigt l'anneau offert par Harry.

Lucius hocha à nouveau la tête. Tout échappait à son contrôle et il commençait à craindre le pire. Son enfant allait devenir père et il avait la vie devant lui. Voldemort ne voyait en lui que l'arme contre Potter, mais Lucius voyait un jeune homme prometteur, qui pourrait assurer la survie du nom des Malfoy, encore fallait-il qu'il survive lui-même.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que Draco ne sorte de son sommeil forcé. La première chose qu'il enregistra fut la souffrance qui martelait son bras droit, de l'épaule aux doigts et le goût amer qui envahissait sa bouche. Il eut ensuite conscience de la présence de son père, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Draco cligna des yeux, cherchant à se remémorer les raisons de sa présence chez ses parents, dans sa chambre, blessé, alors que ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient vaguement à Poudlard. Il constata qu'on lui avait soigneusement bandé le poignet, le majeur et l'annulaire. Son épaule était terriblement douloureuse, une migraine lui martelait les tempes. Il retint un gémissement. Il ne se souvenait de rien, il lui semblait que son esprit n'était qu'un trou noir. Il se tourna vers son père, touché par son inquiétude et, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, agacé par sa présence.

« Que s'est-il passé, père ? » Demanda-t-il à Lucius en essayant de se redresser.

Lucius bondit de sa chaise et il se pencha sur son fils, caressant maladroitement son front.

« Merlin merci, tu vas bien, soupira Lucius. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui est arrivé lors du match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor ? Ta mère a paniqué et elle t'a ramené à la maison mais nous allons devoir te renvoyer à Poudlard pour que tu puisses être soigné correctement. Ton poignet doit te faire terriblement souffrir.

- C'est supportable, mentit Draco en luttant contre son envie de hurler. Je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas faire venir de personne extérieure au Manoir…Avec tous vos « invités » recherchés par les Aurors...Je ne parviens pas me remémorer ce match, père.

- Tu t'es fait agresser, comme toujours, par ce monstre au sang mêlé. Il fait toujours ça, tu le sais bien. Il profite de son statut de petit protégé de Dumbledore, mais cette fois, il n'échappera pas au renvoi.

- Père, interrogea Draco, de qui parlez vous ?

- De Harry Potter, bien sûr ! Tu ne l'as tout de même pas oublié, ce petit tortionnaire ?

- Qui ? »

O

O

Il était dix heures du matin et Harry fulminait dans son coin. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il devait agir. A dix heures et demie, il avait réuni dans la bibliothèque Sirius, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle pour leur faire part de sa décision de prendre un portoloin pour aller rechercher Draco. Décision très mal accueillie par Hermione, Severus et Goyle, étrangement lucide ce jour là. Quant aux autres, ils restaient stoïques.

« Je pense que cela mettrait Draco en danger, lança Gregory Goyle en tapant du poing sur la table, sous le regard courroucé de Mme Pince.

- Et moi je dis qu'il faut bouger, comme le pense Harry, insista Ron. Harry dit avoir senti la connexion avec Draco tôt dans la matinée et là, plus rien du tout. C'est mauvais signe, il a raison. N'épiloguons pas trois heures et votons : qui suit Harry et qui s'en fout ?

- La question n'est pas de s'en foutre ou non, s'énerva Hermione. Je ne me fous pas de Draco et je veux qu'il revienne sain et sauf, mais il ne faut pas agir précipitamment.

- Ce que mademoiselle Granger veut dire à grand renfort de diplomatie, c'est que nous nous souvenons tous du fiasco engendré par monsieur Potter l'année dernière, au département des Mystères, siffla Severus Rogue avec un sourire mielleux à l'attention de Harry.

- Harry, laisse tomber le blabla, tonna Sirius en fusillant Rogue du regard. Je te suis. Laisse moi quelques heures pour préparer un portoloin. Blaise, où habite Draco exactement ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur Black, je pense que c'est une erreur. Je me réserve donc le droit de ne pas vous répondre. Draco Malfoy est mon meilleur ami, il est même la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, au même plan que ma famille, et je veux qu'il revienne. Mais agir sans filets est trop dangereux, pour nous comme pour lui. Et puis, il nous a demandé de ne rien faire.

- Je vous dirai où vit Draco, intervint Crabbe en rougissant alors que le professeur Rogue secouait lentement la tête.

- Ok, dit Harry. Ron, Sirius, Vincent et moi, nous partirons dès que Sirius aura fait le Portoloin. »

L'Animagus hocha la tête et il se leva sans perdre de temps, alors que le ton montait entre ses élèves. Il se rendit dans la cuisine afin de piller toute la nourriture qu'il pourrait, comme à son habitude. Il avait repris trois kilos depuis son retour et il comptait engraisser jusqu'à devoir rouler tant il haïssait son corps trop maigre. Dobby lui offrit une tarte au citron avec une excitation telle que Sirius dû se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Tu sais que tu fais une grosse erreur, Black, » lança une voix grave et profonde derrière lui.

Sirius soupira et il ne se retourna pas. C'était inutile, il savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Depuis son retour, Severus Rogue n'avait cessé de se trouver partout où était Sirius, l'inondant de remarques acerbes ou sarcastiques, selon son humeur du moment. Si Sirius n'était pas en reste question répliques cinglantes, il commençait à fatiguer de devoir toujours se battre avec Severus. Combien de fois devrait-il encore lui expliquer que la blague qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'il était adolescent n'avait pas pour but de tuer Severus et qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il était allé trop loin ? Il semblait à Sirius qu'il avait fait un saut dans le temps et qu'il était à nouveau élève à Poudlard, le Serpentard toujours sur ses talons pour lui attirer des ennuis. La seule différence avec cette époque résidait dans le fait que son meilleur ami était mort, que lui-même était comme affectivement mort et que son visage était celui d'un squelette.

« Servilus, que puis-je faire pour que tu me lâches ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix dure.

- Empêcher l'abruti qui te sert de filleul d'aller se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup serait un début, rétorqua Severus d'un air totalement écoeuré.

- Fous lui la paix, Severus. Je te préviens, si tu continues à le traiter comme tu le fais, je vais finir par t'en mettre une, sans baguette, juste mon poing dans les dents.

- A la manière d'un vulgaire Moldu, très classe et très prévisible de ta part, ricana Severus en s'installant à côté de Sirius pour prendre un part de tarte.

- Ecoute, Sev', tu le détestes à cause de son père, mais rappelle toi que James a empêché que me blague idiote ne tourne à la catastrophe. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles toujours et que tu me haïsses, c'est presque normal, mais Harry…Il ne t'a rien fait. Ce gamin a assez souffert comme ça alors arrête d'en rajouter.

- C'est un petit prétentieux qui joue les stars et qui se prend pour le centre du monde, n'hésitant pas à bafouer toutes les règles…Ne t'attends pas à ce que je le plaigne, Sirius, siffla Severus.

- Là, ce n'est pas Harry que tu décris, c'est moi à son âge. Harry est humble, il a horreur de ce vedettariat qu'on lui impose, et s'il se permet quelques largeurs par rapport aux règlements, c'est toujours pour aider les autres. C'est là son seul défaut, être trop altruiste, et si tu veux mon avis, c'est le défaut le plus noble qui existe. Il est fou amoureux, Severus, tu ne peux pas lui demander de rester assis quand son copain est entre les mains de Voldemort. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, tu n'as sans doute jamais aimé à ce point, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je suis prêt à l'aider dans sa démarche. »

Severus scruta intensément le visage de Sirius, s'abreuvant de chaque détail, de la forme pulpeuse de ses lèvres au gris foncé de ses yeux. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de l'étreindre et de lui dire que si, il avait déjà aimé, qu'il aimait depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie et qu'il était prêt à mourir pour son amour. Il avait envie de s'excuser de l'avoir aimé sans l'avoir jamais soutenu, et, plus que tout, il avait envie de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, de son corps pressé contre le sien. Sirius lui avait laissé toucher son rêve du doigt et à présent, Severus se sentait en état de manque ; c'était physique, douloureux. Il avait besoin de plus.

« Allez Severus, tu peux bien essayer de te mettre à la place d'Harry, non ? Demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire qui fit chavirer Severus.

- Je me mets à la place de Draco, répondit-il très sérieusement. A sa place, je voudrais rester en vie. »

Il repoussa son morceau de tarte sans y avoir touché et il se leva. Sirius l'attrapa par le bras avec une force qui contrastait avec sa maigreur, et il força Severus à se rasseoir.

« Je suis sérieux quand je te dis de laisser Harry tranquille, » articula-t-il lentement d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Severus l'observa longuement et il se mit à rire. Cette guerre entre Sirius et lui avait trop durée et, s'il avait été capable de devenir ami avec Remus Lupin, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être civilisé face au bel Animagus ? Cela était ridicule. Il passait son temps à fuir celui dont il voulait devenir proche. Son rire s'accentua lorsqu'il vit l'air totalement étonné de Sirius.

Dire que Sirius était étonné relevait de l'euphémisme. Le monde du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'écroulait. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une constante : Severus Rogue ne souriait jamais sincèrement, alors rire ! Sirius dû pourtant admettre que c'était un rire agréable, grave et profond, qui révélait la dentition parfaite de son collègue et deux petites fossettes dans les joues. Sirius remarqua alors pour la première fois que Severus n'était pas l'être sombre et triste qu'il imaginait mais un bel homme, même s'il ne correspondait pas exactement aux canons habituels de la beauté. Le sourire du professeur de Potions était éblouissant et il réchauffa le cœur de l'Animagus.

Severus se calma assez rapidement, peu habitué aux effusions de ce genre, et il constata avec ravissement que Sirius le regardait avec un sourire amusé, presque tendre. Il plongea son regard noir, brillant dans le gris éclairci des yeux de Sirius, et il prit le poignet d'une maigreur inquiétante dans sa main chaude.

« Concluons un arrangement, veux tu ? Proposa Severus. Empêche ton filleul de faire quoi que ce soit avant que j'aie pu parler avec Lucius Malfoy. Après tout, je suis le professeur de Draco, le directeur de la maison Serpentard, et il est normal que je demande de ses nouvelles.

- Tu ferais ça ? Merci.

- Je fais ça pour Draco. »

Sirius hocha la tête et il se libéra de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis pour pouvoir attaquer sa tarte. Severus et lui mangèrent dans un silence qui, étrangement, ne les mit pas mal à l'aise.

Plus tard, en fin de matinée, Sirius expliqua à Harry le plan de Severus et le jeune homme se résigna à attendre. Il se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où il fit plusieurs parties d'échec avec Dean, pendant que Ron et Hermione s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient juste à côté, ignorant les remarques amusées de Dean. Il se rendit ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner mais un poids à l'estomac lui coupait l'appétit. Il était en train de jouer distraitement avec ses petits pois, en se demandant pourquoi Rogue, Dumbledore et Sirius étaient absents, lorsque son parrain vint le chercher. Il ne posa aucune question et il se leva, l'air tendu.

Sirius mit sa main sur la nuque de son filleul pour le guider dans les couloirs et Harry se sentit rassuré par la chaleur de cet homme qui devenait, au fil des jours, le père qui lui avait tant manqué. C'est au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie que Sirius brisa le silence, prenant Harry par les épaules pour l'amener à lui faire face.

« Draco est là, dit-il d'une voix calme qui apaisa le tumulte intérieur de son filleul. C'est Rogue qui l'a ramené.

- Vous…Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui ? C'est peut être un Mangemort qui a pris du Polynectar.

- Non, Harry, les effets du Polynectar durent une heure et cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il est là. Nous voulions justement être sûrs avant de venir te chercher. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, il est un peu fatigué. Selon lui, son père et Voldemort ne lui ont rien fait, mais sois doux si tu veux te jeter sur lui, car il a quelques os cassés, expliqua Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas, Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion pour cela mais il lui faudra trois ou quatre heures pour ressouder les os. Tu es prêt ? »

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il était prêt, quelle question !

« Avant que tu n'entres, il faut que tu soies conscient…

- Tout ce que tu veux, mais plus tard, » s'écria Harry en le poussant pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie en courant. Son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'il aperçut cette chevelure unique, la chevelure de son autre. Draco était assis contre les oreillers, les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore à ses côtés, Blaise debout au pied du lit. Lorsqu'il vit Harry se précipiter, Blaise lâcha un juron sous le regard agacé de Rogue. Harry n'entendait plus Sirius, ni Blaise, seul l'ange blond comptait. Il parvint à se contenir en arrivant devant lui, intrigué par son regard interrogateur, puis il se pencha pour l'étreindre en prenant garde de ne pas blesser son épaule bandée.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Draco, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Draco recula et il le fixa comme s'il venait de s'échapper de Sainte Mangouste. Il tourna la tête vers les professeurs, l'air totalement catastrophé. C'est à ce moment que le reste de leur bande d'amis entra en discutant joyeusement.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire qui est ce mec ? Interrogea Draco alors que le sang de Harry se glaçait dans ses veines.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Ron. Ce n'est pas drôle Malfoy.

- Oh par la barbe de mes burnes, lança Blaise en se tournant vers Harry. C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Il semblerait que Draco ait oublié tout ce qui se rapporte à toi. Nous pensons qu'il a été soumis à un Oblivio Partiel, c'est un sortilège très rare et, malheureusement, irréversible.

- Pourriez vous éviter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? » Lâcha Draco en fixant toujours Harry.

C'était l'impression la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Ce garçon brun était totalement anonyme, il en était certain, mais il ressentait pourtant un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il le regardait. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était d'une grande beauté avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts.

« Draco, tu ne reconnais pas Harry Potter ? Tu as de la chance, siffla le professeur Rogue en retenant un juron lorsque le coude de Sirius se planta dans ses côtes.

- Potter ! C'est Potter ? S'écria Draco visiblement terrorisé. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! Père m'a dit qu'il allait être renvoyé pour avoir voulu me tuer et il est encore là ? Alors c'est vrai, Professeur Dumbledore, vous accordez systématiquement votre clémence à ce Larry Potter ?

- C'est Harry, corrigea Hermione.

- C'est pareil, Sang de Bourbe.

- Il suffit jeune Malfoy, intervint Dumbledore. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes entré dans cette école alors que vous n'aviez pas onze ans, hors c'est l'âge requis pour être intégré dans ces murs. Avant de dire que j'accorde mes faveurs aux autres, n'oubliez pas toutes celles qui vous ont été faites. Que vous ont dit vos parents sur Harry ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Explosa Harry. Il m'a oublié, c'est formidable ! Voldemort peut sabrer le champagne, son putain d'Héritier est de retour et moi, je n'ai plus rien !

- Harry ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça peut en avoir l'air, tenta Blaise.

- Vraiment ? Tu te fous de moi Blaise ? Il a fait un gosse à l'espion de Voldemort et il m'a oublié ! Ça pourrait être pire à ton avis ? Oh et puis merde, je n'ai pas à rester là, à le regarder me toiser comme si je divaguais. Passe mon bonjour à ton père, Draco. Et longue vie à ton mariage avec l'autre salope pleureuse ! »

Sourd aux cris de protestations, il sortit de l'infirmerie en essayant de ne pas courir. Il tenait quand même à garder sa dignité, parce qu'à l'instant présent, il lui semblait que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Pour le reste, il avait perdu tout espoir. Voldemort venait de prendre l'ascendant dans la guerre psychologique, Harry se sentait brisé, révolté. Il entra dans la Salle sur Demande et il poussa un long soupir, luttant contre les larmes de rage qui mouillaient ses yeux. La Salle n'était plus le luxueux loft dans lequel Harry et Draco s'étaient aimés à la folie, ce n'était plus qu'une salle vide, à part une table et quatre chaises. Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise et un parchemin sur la table retint son attention. Il le prit et le lut avec un manque d'intérêt flagrant.

_Harry, _

_Tu es parvenu à changer les choses, je te remercie. Ron va bien, toi aussi._

_Hermione._

Harry soupira en sentant l'odeur de la cigarette froide sur le papier.

« Tu parles si c'est réussi, marmonna-t-il, on évite une catastrophe et on en obtient une autre, on ne gagne pas tant que ça au change. »

Au fond, il savait que tout valait mieux que ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine d'Hermione, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre, il avait trop mal. Il ne pouvait croire que Draco l'avait oublié, qu'il ne se souvenait plus de leur histoire en commun. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, pour la relever quelques minutes plus tard en entendant du bruit. Hermione prit place en face de lui et elle l'observa avec une gentillesse qui lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle approcha lentement sa main pour caresser celle d'Harry et une émotion intense serra la gorge du Survivant. Les marques d'affections entre ses amis et lui étaient rares. Ils se contentaient de se soutenir, d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres mais, contrairement à Blaise qui était une personne très tactile, ils ne se touchaient pas souvent pour se réconforter.

« Harry, lança Hermione. Je sais que tu es très déçu, et en colère, mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Draco. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Je pense que s'il avait eu le choix, pour rien au monde il ne t'aurait oublié.

- Je sais, j'ai réagi impulsivement mais tout cela fait trop d'un coup. Son rejeton avec la morue et maintenant ça. Il m'a oublié, Hermione. Six ans effacés d'un coup de baguette magique…Et Chang est complice ! Nous ne l'avons pas vue venir.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle était enceinte alors que ça doit faire six mois.

- Et Draco, il a dû être surpris de ma réaction, reprit Harry qui ne voulait plus parler de Cho.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il est complètement déstabilisé. Imagine, son esprit a perdu six années de son histoire. C'est dur pour toi d'être oublié, mais crois moi, c'est très dur pour lui d'avoir oublié. On a laissé Blaise seul avec lui, c'est le seul en qui il ait confiance. Il va lui raconter un peu l'histoire de sa relation avec toi. Tu sais, Harry, ils ont pu effacer sa mémoire, mais ils ne peuvent pas lui voler ce qu'il ressent. Alors s'il t'aimait avant son enlèvement, il t'aime aussi aujourd'hui, même si c'est quelque chose de terrifiant pour lui. Donne lui du temps.

- Du temps on n'en a pas, Herm' ! Si Voldemort a fait ça, c'est pour me rendre fou, juste avant d'attaquer. Que dois-je faire ? Tenir la main de Draco et l'aider à supporter son oubli, ou m'entraîner pendant les derniers jours avant la bataille ? Je ne peux pas me partager en deux…Je comptais tellement sur sa présence à mes côtés.

- Il est toujours de notre côté, Harry. C'était mal le connaître de la part de son père. Imaginer une seconde qu'il aurait pu choisir son camp par amour est assez naïf. Draco ne laisse pas ses sentiments influencer ses choix, alors le fait de t'oublier ne fera pas de lui l'Héritier retrouvé. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais le laisser une heure ou deux, le temps d'aller t'entraîner et que lui, puisse digérer tout ça, puis il faudra bien que tu lui parles, pour lui montrer que le mec avec qui il sortait n'était pas un fou furieux, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

- Et puis, je dois vérifier ce que Blaise a raconté. Avec lui, ça a dû tourner au porno intégral. D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu as ajouté des expressions très…Comment dire…'Colorées', à ton vocabulaire, Hermione.

- C'est la vraie Hermione qui sort au grand jour ! Plaisanta Hermione. Quant à Blaise, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un obsédé, il est juste très brillant, incroyablement intelligent – et paresseux si on se réfère à ses notes – mais il est aussi très brut de décoffrage. Je l'adore. Tu sais qu'à un moment, au début, je pensais que c'était lui l'espion ? Ron m'a soutenu le contraire et j'ai écouté mon chéri, pour une fois. »

Harry ne pu se retenir de rire. Le « pour une fois » était tellement justifié ! Hermione écoutait rarement les autres quand elle avait une idée en tête. Elle éclata de rire aussi, relâchant la pression de ces dernières 24 heures et Harry finit par aller s'entraîner. Le retour de Sirius avait joué un rôle primordial sur le moral du Survivant et il était étonnant de voir à quel point il avait progressé depuis que son parrain était à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui, Sirius et Severus étaient assis contre le mur alors que Remus prenait Harry en charge. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fit un sourire crispé à Harry et le Gryffondor lut les reproches dans les yeux du Loup Garou. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait bien qu'il avait été stupide de révéler les sentiments de Rogue à son parrain mais il se demandait combien de temps cela allait prendre avant que tout le monde oublie cette histoire, en particulier Sirius. Harry priait pour que ses révélations ne donnent pas des idées à l'Animagus, car il aurait certainement tout le mal du monde à supporter de savoir Sirius en couple avec le professeur de Potions qu'il haïssait tant. Remus secoua lentement la tête et Harry baissa la sienne, pour la relever quelques secondes plus tard et constater que son professeur avait retrouvé un visage amical.

Depuis le retour de Sirius, Harry était plus concentré, plus fort, sa magie était plus pure, dénuée de tout ressenti négatif lorsqu'il la pratiquait. Il parvenait à la contrôler parfaitement, et chaque entraînement lui apprenait de nouveaux sortilèges qu'il maîtrisait rapidement, sans avoir besoin de les pratiquer à outrance. Il se transformait à volonté en Licorne, aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait depuis que Draco et Sirius lui avaient expliqué que l'animal qui leur était attribué correspondait au caractère de son propriétaire. Harry s'était alors identifié totalement à la Licorne ; au lieu de vouloir en être une, il voulait être lui-même, ce qui rendait facile chacune de ses transformations. Même le regard assassin de Rogue ne parvenait plus à lui faire perdre contenance. Le puissant sorcier qui sommeillait en Harry s'était révélé et il lui manquait peu pour devenir l'un des plus grands…Il lui manquait du temps.

Lorsque Remus le laissa pratiquer seul pour aller arrêter une énième dispute entre Sirius et Severus, Harry ne résista pas. Il se tourna vers Rogue et, de sa voix la plus innocente, il remarqua :

« C'est drôle, vous vous battez avec la même ferveur que Draco et moi à une époque. »

Le professeur de Potions l'ignora complètement alors que Sirius lançait à son filleul un regard indéfinissable, le rouge aux joues. Harry se mordit la lèvre, se rappelant qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter ce genre de sous-entendus vaseux. Il préféra écourter la séance et il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il vit alors Colin Crivey entrer, un gros livre dans la main. Intrigué, Harry le suivit sans faire de bruit et il resta derrière la porte entrouverte pour mieux écouter et voir ce que Colin était venu faire là. A sa grande stupeur, Colin s'arrêta devant le lit de Draco.

Draco observa longuement le Gryffondor qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne le supportait pas, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des raisons pour lesquelles Colin Crivey lui était aussi antipathique. Il attendit patiemment que le garçon ouvre la bouche, bien résolu à ne pas l'aider à briser le silence. Il était fatigué, effrayé par ce qui lui arrivait, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'importune avec des futilités, comme le faisait actuellement l'ami Crivey.

« Je…Je suis venu te voir, déclara Colin avec embarras.

- J'avais remarqué, oui, répondit froidement Draco.

- En fait, dit le plus jeune en tendant le gros livre à Draco, je suis venu t'apporter ça. Tout le monde raconte que tu as perdu la mémoire et que tu as oublié Harry. Alors je suis venu pour t'offrir cet album photos. »

Draco l'ouvrit à la première page en grimaçant de douleur car ses membres n'étaient toujours pas totalement guéris. Là, il vit une photo magique de lui et ce Potter. Ils semblaient très proches, comme l'avait longuement souligné Blaise. Draco soulevait du sol par derrière, sous la neige, un beau brun aux yeux verts, hilare. Le sourire tendre qu'il faisait en regardant ce brun voulait tout dire pour Draco. La deuxième photo montrait Draco dans les gradins, Potter ayant arrêté son balai à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser avant de reprendre son entraînement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ces photos ? demanda Draco en refermant l'album, bien trop troublé par ce qu'il voyait.

- Tu sais, je t'ai causé des ennuis lorsque j'ai surpris le professeur Rogue en train de te sauter dessus. J'aurais dû me manifester pour qu'il arrête mais, tu avais raison, j'étais trop jaloux de l'intérêt qu'Harry te portait et j'ai voulu vous faire rompre. Je ne suis pas comme ça en réalité, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris, et ta vengeance était justifiée, même si on se fout encore de ma gueule à cause de ça. J'ai fait cet album pour vous montrer à quel point j'étais désolé de ce que j'avais fait. Je voulais illustrer votre amour par ces photos et vous offrir ça à la fin de l'année, mais je pense que c'est aujourd'hui que tu en as besoin. J'imagine ce que je ressentirais si on me disait que j'avais une relation intense avec quelqu'un et qu'aucun souvenir ne me revenait en mémoire. Je serais anéanti. C'est pour cela que je te montre un peu certains moments passés avec Harry. Sincèrement, Harry ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis le jour où j'ai perdu la tête, et je le comprends. Alors ces photos ne sont pas celles de quelqu'un qui sait tout sur vous, mais plutôt l'œil du photographe qui voit ce qu'il y avait de beau, de sensuel, d'enviable dans le couple que tu formais avec Harry. Regarde cette photo, par exemple, dit-il en ouvrant l'album, elle montre bien votre complicité. »

Draco s'attarda un moment sur l'image de ces deux jeunes gens, installés face à face à la bibliothèque, au milieu de leurs amis. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient prouvaient qu'ils avaient envie de rire, d'une chose qu'eux seuls semblaient capables de comprendre. Draco passa inconsciemment le doigt sur l'image d'Harry et il soupira. Il reconnaissait toutes les personnes présentes sur cette photo ; toutes à part celle qui, selon Blaise et Colin, était de loin la plus importante.

« Je te remercie pour l'album photo, Crivey, mais tu peux le garder, déclara enfin Draco d'une voix éteinte. Je n'ai aucun souvenir des moments illustrés par tes photos et je ne m'en souviendrai jamais, peu importe à quel point j'essaye. Donne ça à Potter, lui ça lui parlera bien plus qu'à moi, car l'homme sur ces images est un inconnu pour moi.

- Tu en es sûr ? Harry est quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'être connu tu sais.

- C'est possible. Mais on m'a volé ce que je savais de lui. A présent, je voudrais me reposer. »

Harry sentit son cœur se fendre. Draco abandonnait bien trop vite et en plus, il parlait à Colin sans animosité, signe qu'il devait être très déprimé. Il allait se cacher en attendant que Colin passe mais une voix grave le fit sursauter.

« Alors Potter, susurra le professeur Rogue, toujours en train d'écouter aux portes à ce que je vois. Ayez un peu de respect pour les autres et restez dans votre coin, voulez vous ?

- Ecoutez, je suis confus pour ce que j'ai dit sur Sirius et vous…

- Taisez vous ! Je ne veux plus entendre prononcer le nom de votre parrain, est ce clair ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginez, mais je n'éprouve rien d'autre qu'une profonde répulsion pour ce repris de justice…Et pour vous par la même occasion. »

Harry haussa les épaules et il préféra laisser le professeur cracher sa haine tout seul. Il tourna les talons pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. Draco, de nouveau seul, était assis, un livre d'Aritmancie Avancée ouvert sur ses genoux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, Harry fut saisi par sa beauté, par la finesse de ses traits et la grâce qui émanait de ses gestes. Il avait été l'âme sœur de cet être aussi beau qu'intelligent, et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien. Voldemort avait pris tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui : ses parents et Draco. Si ses parents étaient morts, c'était sa relation avec Draco qui n'avait pas survécue aux attaques de ce reptile. Il avança lentement en toussotant, pour éviter de faire peur à Draco. Le blond leva la tête et aussitôt, deux yeux de la couleur du ciel assombri, perdus et pourtant si fiers, se posèrent dans les siens. L'Héritier pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant clairement qu'Harry dise quelque chose. Le brun hésita un instant puis il prit la parole.

« Je suis venu m'excuser, je n'ai pas été très compréhensif tout à l'heure.

- J'ai surtout pris notre « relation » en pleine figure, remarqua Draco sans réelle animosité. Cela dit, comment pouvais tu réagir autrement ? J'ai mis enceinte la folle du lycée et, alors que tu voulais certainement qu'on ait une petite discussion à ce sujet, je trouve le moyen de recevoir un Oblivio Partiel. Je pense que j'aurais été tout sauf zen à ta place.

- Alors c'est vraiment ton enfant qu'elle attend ?

- Oui. Ça ne me comble pas de bonheur mais je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes. J'aurais préféré mettre enceinte une fille qui n'aurait pas été le portrait psychologique craché de ma mère, si tu veux tout savoir. J'espère juste que le gosse ne sera pas aussi frappé qu'elles.

- Tu vas l'épouser ?

- Qui ? Ma mère ? Plaisanta Draco avec un sourire las. Non, je ne compte pas épouser Chang. Mon père veut que j'aie la garde de l'enfant mais il n'exige pas que je me marie. Et même s'il l'avait exigé, je n'aurais pas obéi.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Pour qui ? Demanda Draco d'un air morne. Mon enfant n'est pas encore né et j'ai d'autres choses à régler.

- Comme quoi ? Interrogea Harry en repoussant son désir d'enfouir ses doigts dans la chevelure de Draco.

- Trouver un cérémonial qui annulerait les effets de l'Oblivio Partiel.

- Je suis désolé Draco, mais ça n'existe pas. Crois moi, ça me tue de savoir que tu m'as oublié, que tu as oublié tout ce qui nous concerne. Je suis en colère et je voudrais pouvoir abattre Voldemort sur le champ.

- ça ne me rendra pas la mémoire pour autant. Tu sais ce qui me met en colère ? C'est d'être un instrument de torture contre toi. Voldemort et mon père savaient que Blaise me raconterait tout et que je le croirais, puisque j'ai toujours eu plus confiance en lui qu'en mes propres parents. Ils ont malgré tout choisi de me faire des trous dans l'esprit, juste pour te blesser. Ils m'ont utilisé, au risque de me rendre fou.

- C'est inadmissible, c'est vrai. Tu sais, Voldemort savait ce qu'il faisait car, en t'arrachant à moi, il a pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. »

Draco ne pu contrôler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues et Harry lui fit un sourire triste. Il avança la main pour toucher le visage de Draco mais il se ressaisit en chemin et il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Draco baissa la tête, troublé par le garçon en face de lui. Il se savait attiré par lui, par son magnétisme presque animal, par son visage doux et tourmenté. Il avait envie d'être touché par lui, mais il était effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait fait un enfant à une fille, dans ses souvenirs, il ne voyait que des filles, et pourtant, c'était cet homme qu'il voulait. Cet homme qui prenait certainement une place importante car sa mémoire était sérieusement endommagée. Presque tous ses souvenirs comportaient des zones d'ombre. Comme ce Colin, qu'il haïssait sans savoir pourquoi, ou Cho avec qui il était sorti sans se remémorer pourquoi. Même ses plus anciennes conversations avec Crabbe et Goyle étaient entrecoupées par des moments de vide…Merlin, il devait toujours avoir le nom de Potter à la bouche, même en première année !

Une main frôla sa joue et il leva les yeux. Harry le regardait intensément, un amour immense se lisant dans ses prunelles vertes. Draco fut soudain intimidé par la puissance que dégageait Harry, par la force de l'amour qu'il lui témoignait. Blaise lui avait raconté l'histoire d'Harry, le sacrifice de ses parents, sa personnalité. Selon Blaise, Harry offrait un amour absolu et magique à Draco. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se montrait aussi fort, parce qu'il donnait son amour avec la même puissance qu'il l'avait reçu de ses parents. Cela le rendait plus grand, plus impressionnant, magiquement dangereux et c'est pour briser cette grandeur que Voldemort s'était servi de Draco.

« Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, d'être partiellement amnésique, déclara Harry d'une voix douce et basse alors que sa main se posait sur celle de Draco. Qu'est ce que tu ressens à ce sujet ?

- J'ai l'impression que ces dernières années sont regroupées en un seul puzzle dont il manque soixante dix pourcent des pièces. Ces derniers mois semblent très lointains pour moi et c'est comme si ces trous noirs me laissaient complètement vide. Je…Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, bien entendu, murmura Harry en embrassant la paume de la main de Draco. Je t'aime plus que tout, Draco.

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

- Parce que tu es l'être le plus intelligent, le plus sarcastique et le plus doux aussi. Tu es fascinant et presque inaccessible par moments, disponible, compréhensif et abordable à d'autres. On se complète toi et moi. Tu m'empêches d'agir à la légère, suivant mon instinct, et je t'empêche de toujours vouloir te venger de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Tu vois, soupira Draco, tu sais pourquoi tu m'aimes. Moi, je ne peux pas nier que je ressens quelque chose et cela me dépasse complètement. J'ai ces sentiments très forts en moi, je te regarde et ils surgissent, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Ça me déstabilise et ça me terrifie. Toi, si tu m'embrasses maintenant, tu te souviendras de notre premier baiser alors que, pour moi, ce baiser sera notre premier. Tu comprends ? »

Harry hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler deux mots à cause de la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il parvint à contenir son émotion et il tendit à Draco la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite la veille.

« Voici à quoi ressemblait notre relation, » dit-il simplement.

Draco la lut avec concentration, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Gryffondor merdique ? C'est tout moi, lança-t-il en rendant le parchemin à Harry. Par Merlin, tu connais mon deuxième prénom ? »

Harry hocha la tête une fois de plus et Draco lança un juron.

« J'adore ton deuxième prénom, admit Harry en se penchant un peu pour sentir le souffle de Draco contre sa joue.

- Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? » Questionna Draco en baissant les yeux.

Si Harry fut stupéfait d'entendre cette demande, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de poser délicatement sa main sur le cou gracile du blond, pour l'approcher un peu alors que son autre main se perdait dans ses cheveux. Draco entrouvrit les lèvres, la respiration haletante, et Harry les frôla avec douceur, prenant le temps de redécouvrir leur saveur et de laisser Draco s'habituer à lui. La main de l'Héritier se posa à plat sur le cœur d'Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'il battait bien la chamade, et le Survivant poussa un gémissement de satisfaction alors que sa bouche se collait un peu plus à celle de Draco. Un tourbillon de sensations emporta Draco alors que sa langue pénétrait entre les lèvres purpurines de son vis-à-vis. Harry approfondit alors le baiser, laissant leurs langues de chercher et se trouver pour une danse sensuelle. Il recula lentement lorsqu'il sentit le malaise de Draco.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, dit-il alors à toute vitesse.

- C'est moi qui te l'ais demandé, rappela Draco. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé. C'est juste que…C'est trop fort et le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi me rend fou.

- Il n'y a pas d'explication, Draco, répondit Harry en souriant. C'est toi et moi, il y a cette alchimie entre nous. Elle nous pousse à vivre chaque chose de manière intense. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te rappelleras de notre saint Valentin que ça prendra du sens. Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi non plus. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Ne te rends pas malade pour ça, Voldemort et ton père ne méritent pas que tu leur accordes autant d'importance. Ils payeront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, les os cassés et la mémoire volée, je te le promets.

- Ils vont attaquer dans la semaine, lâcha alors Draco. Ils n'attendront pas que tu te remettes de mon amnésie. Ils doivent penser que je vais te détruire et qu'ils pourront ensuite me tuer. Mais ça ne marchera pas de cette manière.

- Ils ne te feront rien, tu es l'Héritier.

- Je pense que Voldemort s'en fout complètement. Si je suis de son côté, c'est bien, sinon, ce n'est pas grave, il m'éviscèrera, tout simplement. En tous cas, nous devons nous attendre à ce que la guerre éclate très vite.

- Je suis prêt. »

Harry se pencha alors pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco puis il le laissa se reposer. Les cours reprenaient le lendemain, comme d'habitude et Draco avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Un mince sourire illuminait le visage du Survivant alors qu'il se rendait dans la tour Gryffondor. L'amour qu'il portait pour Draco était assez fort pour supporter l'oubli, et il constatait que l'amour de Draco, qui n'avait plus aucun lieu d'être, était pourtant, persistant, presque indestructible. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi catastrophiques qu'elles en avaient l'air. Quant à l'enfant de Draco, Harry préférait ne pas y penser tant que la bataille finale n'avait pas éclatée.

Il fut accueilli par Ron et Hermione qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait. Il leur expliqua alors sa conversation avec Draco et alla ensuite voir Colin pour lui demander l'album photo. Colin lui présenta ses excuses et Harry, même s'il ne lui pardonnait pas, accepta de lui serrer la main.

Un horrible pressentiment l'envahit alors. Toutes ces accalmies n'étaient qu'un signe avant coureur de cette bataille, le calme avant la tempête et c'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était dans le concret. Cet affrontement avec Voldemort n'était plus une lointaine éventualité. C'était une certitude, une question de jours, d'heures même. Il n'avait pas envie de se trouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, son sang se glaçait encore dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'il repensait à leurs confrontations précédentes.

Harry dormit très mal cette nuit là.

O

O

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal venait de commencer lorsque Draco déboula dans la salle, enfin guéri. Sirius prit une mine pincée qui fit sourire Blaise et Remus invita Draco à s'asseoir, ce que le Prince des Serpentard fit sans broncher. Il était conscient des regards qui pesaient sur lui, les Poufsouffle qui suivaient cette option avec lui étaient intrigués par les ragots qui n'avaient cessé de circuler tout le week-end. Il les toisa avec mépris et le cours pu recommencer.

Malheureusement pour Draco, sa tranquillité fut de courte durée.

Il était en train de prendre des notes tout en plaisantant avec Blaise lorsqu'il sentit cette étrange sensation ; la sensation d'être intrusé. Voldemort voulait entrer en communication avec lui.

Résigné, après tout il passait déjà pour le fils de Satan, il ouvrit son esprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tombant aussitôt dans une sorte de transe inquiétante. Son sourire fana, son regard se figea dans le vide et Blaise le secoua doucement, sans résultat.

Draco voyait avec les yeux de Voldemort et il commençait à paniquer. Il connaissait la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait. Il y avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance. Son père était là, sa mère aussi, assistés de Bellatrix, du père de Gregory Goyle et de celui de Théodore Nott. Ce même Théodore qui demandait à Blaise si Draco allait bien alors que l'Héritier faisait systématiquement « non » de la tête à quelqu'un que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait voir. Instinctivement, la main de Draco se posa sur le poignet de Blaise et il serra convulsivement. Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent alors que les Poufsouffle reculaient au fond de la classe, comme si Draco était une bombe humaine.

« Mon enfant, déclarait la voix de Voldemort dans sa tête. Je veux te rappeler où se trouvent les tiens, ton camp. Prends cette journée comme celle au cours de laquelle tu auras compris où se trouvaient ton intérêt et celui de tes amis.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Draco par télépathie.

- Que tu es responsable de ce qui va arriver à ces gens et que si tu ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, tu devras être à mes côtés sur le champ de bataille. Nous faisons ça pour ton bien, pour que ta destinée en tant qu'Héritier s'accomplisse. La guerre est déclarée, n'as-tu pas lu les journaux moldus ? L'extermination a commencée. »

La main de Draco se crispa un peu plus sur le poignet de Blaise qui poussa un gémissement de douleur. Remus tenta de desserrer les doigts du Prince de Glace mais rien n'y fit. Ils emprisonnaient la chair de Blaise sans vouloir lâcher.

« Que comptez vous faire ? Interrogea Draco. Ce sont des innocents.

- Non, ils t'ont perverti avec leurs idéaux. Ils auront ce qu'ils méritent, pour avoir choisi le mauvais camp.

- Ne faites pas ça. Je serai votre Héritier mais laissez les.

- Ta loyauté est touchante, fils, lança Voldemort en enfonçant la porte, mais il est trop tard. Pour eux en tout cas. »

Il éclata de rire et Draco ne pu qu'assister, impuissant, au spectacle macabre de Voldemort et Bellatrix, levant leurs baguettes devant un couple à l'air terrorisé. Les ongles de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Blaise qui jura en voyant le sang couler sur les côtés de son bras. Sirius parlait doucement à son élève pour le faire revenir mais rien n'y faisait. Draco était ailleurs, horrifié, les larmes aux yeux. Il était dans une maison et il suppliait intérieurement Merlin de faire partir le groupe de Mangemorts avant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'une fillette de sept ans vivait aussi dans cette maison et qu'elle avait dû se cacher.

« Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, dit Draco par télépathie. Vous m'avez montré ce qu'il en était. J'ai retenu la leçon, Monsieur.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Héritier, répondit Voldemort comme s'il parlait à son enfant qui venait de le rendre particulièrement fier. Gare à toi si tu mens. »

Il tourna alors les talons, suivi de près par ses Mangemorts. C'est au moment où il allait partir que Narcissa s'écria :

« Mais, si je me souviens bien, il y avait aussi une gamine dans cette famille ! »

Le cœur de Draco explosa de douleur lorsque sa mère ouvrit un placard pour débusquer une fillette tremblante.

« Mère non ! Hurla Draco. Monsieur, empêchez la de faire ça ! Nous pouvons élever cette gosse et faire d'elle une future enfant des Ténèbres.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul enfant des Ténèbres, rétorqua Voldemort, et c'est toi, Draco. Cesse de vouloir me manipuler. »

Draco ferma les yeux mais la scène continuait à se dérouler dans sa tête. Un éclair vert sortit de la baguette de Narcissa Malfoy et la petite Eleanor s'effondra, sans vie. Voldemort et ses partisans transplanèrent au Manoir Malfoy et la connexion entre eux fut coupée. Draco lâcha Blaise, sa main engourdie d'avoir trop serré et il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage. Ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son n'en sortait, il semblait terrorisé et Sirius avança pour l'apaiser. Draco recula vivement, poussant les tables derrière lui et deux larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il murmurait un vague « je suis tellement désolé » à Blaise Zabini, seul au monde depuis seulement quelques minutes. Blaise voulu lui caresser la joue pour le calmer mais Draco fit volte face et il se sauva en courant, bousculant tout sur son passage.

Remus resta avec les élèves, tentant de leur expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver et en profitant pour faire une cours d'introduction à l'Occlumencie pendant que Sirius et Blaise essayaient de rattraper Draco.

« Putain, il court vite ce merdeux ! Haleta Sirius en se dirigeant vers le lac.

- Grave ! Répondit Blaise. Je n'aurais pas dû reprendre de travers de porc au petit déjeuner, ça m'empêche de sprinter correctement ! »

Sirius pouffa et il accéléra, arrivant enfin à hauteur de l'Héritier. Il tendit le bras et il tira Draco par la robe, le faisant basculer en arrière. Tous deux tombèrent dans l'herbe et Sirius tint fermement le blond contre lui alors qu'il se débattait, des larmes de rage et de désespoir roulant sur ses joues. Blaise s'accroupit derrière lui et il caressa son dos en de petits mouvements circulaires. Il savait que son ami se calmait souvent lorsqu'il utilisait cette technique et bientôt, Draco cessa de résister. Il respira à pleins poumons et il se détacha de Sirius, puis il se frotta les yeux avec son avant-bras. Enfin, il se releva, la tête haute, lissant sa robe déjà impeccable.

Blaise aida Sirius à se mettre debout et le professeur scruta longuement le visage à nouveau froid de son élève.

« Que c'est-il passé Draco ? Demanda-t-il gravement. Voldemort a fait quelque chose. Qui a-t-il attaqué ? »

Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui pâlit d'un coup.

« Blaise, c'est de ma faute, il voulait me rappeler à quel camp j'appartenais. Je suis désolé, lança Draco.

- Mes parents ? Interrogea Blaise en retenant un cri lorsque Draco hocha la tête. Et Eleanor ?

- Ma…Ma mère l'a tuée. »

Blaise ferma ses yeux marron clair et il les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

« Peut être est-ce un mensonge, hasarda-t-il. Peut être le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il envoyé de fausses images pour que tu soies obligé de rejoindre ses rangs.

- Non, Blaise, répondit Draco d'un air sombre. Il ne peut pas m'envoyer de fausses images, il peut juste entrer en communication avec moi et me montrer ce qu'il voit. C'est moi qui suis transporté où il se trouve et je peux t'assurer que c'était malheureusement vrai.

- Je crois que nous devrions aller demander confirmation à Dumbledore, rétorqua Blaise.

- J'y vais, » lâcha Sirius en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le sol et Draco s'assit à coté de lui, les jambes rabattues sur son torse. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, essayant l'un comme l'autre de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Draco ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête le souvenir de la petite sœur de Blaise, le suivant partout comme une ombre pour qu'il fasse une tresse à sa poupée.

« Tu ne rejoindras pas Voldemort, articula soudain Blaise avec lenteur. C'est hors de question.

- Il en tuera d'autres. Je sais déjà qui seront les prochaines victimes si je reste de votre côté.

- La famille de Pansy ? Interrogea Blaise.

- Oui, ils ont toujours soutenu la cause de Dumbledore, comme tes parents. Ce sont les seuls qui se foutent d'être des sangs purs.

- Draco, permets moi de te donner mon avis objectif. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider que tu es responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ma famille ou de ce qui va arriver à la famille de Pansy. J'ai mon mot à dire et je refuse que mes parents et ma sœur soient morts pour rien, expliqua Blaise avec les larmes aux yeux. Je veux que tu te battes avec moi, pour faire payer ceux qui ont fait ça, même tes parents.

- Surtout mes parents, lança Draco les dents serrés. Je vais voir Dumbledore et lui demander de contacter les Aurors pour qu'ils prennent en charge la famille de Pansy dès ce matin. Je sais que si Voldemort m'a montré ça, c'est parce que la bataille aura lieu très vite. Demain peut être, au plus tard après demain. Il va voir si j'appelle les autorités pour dénoncer ma mère et ma tante pour le meurtre de ta famille, histoire de voir si je suis de son côté ou pas. Je ne ferai rien, tout se règlera sur le champ de bataille et crois moi, tes parents ne seront pas morts pour rien. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils soient vengés. »

Blaise hocha la tête et il prit la main de Draco pour la serrer très fort. Des larmes coulèrent alors le long de ses joues et il tourna la tête pour les dissimuler. Draco l'attira contre lui et le jeune brun donna libre court à sa colère en poussant un cri désespéré.

« Je les tuerai, jura-t-il. Je les tuerai tous. »

Draco ne dit rien, trop conscient que Blaise n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était orphelin. Pour le moment, la mort de sa famille était abstraite, ce n'était qu'une idée. Il montrait sa rage, mais il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère, si douce et si amusante, ni son père, toujours en train de chahuter ou de parler de tolérance quand Draco avait le malheur de dire l'expression « sang de bourbe ». Sa sœur ne le gratifierait plus de ses sourires, avec deux dents en moins suite au passage de la petite souris, à laquelle elle faisait semblant de croire pour avoir toujours plus de bonbons. Blaise était en train d'intégrer la phrase « ma famille est morte » mais il ne la comprenait pas encore totalement, elle n'avait pas encore pris tout son sens.

Draco serra son ami plus fort et Blaise releva la tête, s'essuyant avec la paume des mains.

« Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, que je fasse quelque chose pour aider les parents de Pansy, puisque je n'ai rien pu faire pour les miens, dit-il en se levant, suivi de près par Draco.

- Blaise, tu réalises ce qui est arrivé ? Interrogea Draco avec inquiétude.

- Non, pas vraiment mais je veux agir avant de réaliser et d'être trop déprimé pour bouger. Tu comprends ? Demanda Blaise en jetant un regard suppliant à son ami. Laisse moi voir Dumbledore et m'occuper de Pansy. S'il te plait. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

- D'accord, va voir Dumbledore et aide les Parkinson. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi.

- Oui, je te trouve toujours quand j'ai besoin de toi. Mes testicules sont dotées d'un radar à Draco, » ajouta Blaise en tentant un pauvre sourire.

Draco lui rendit son sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il observa son ami partir, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, le pas lourd. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers son arbre préféré, au bord du lac. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, de faire tomber son masque de dignité. Il lui fallait, lui aussi, réaliser ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux impuissants. Il resta debout, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, perdu dans la contemplation du lac aux eaux calmes et limpides.

Il avait toujours accepté ce qui lui arrivait sans jamais broncher, sans se révolter, en trouvant cela presque normal. Les coups, les sortilèges, la proximité de ses parents avec le mage noir le plus dangereux possible…Tout cela n'avait jamais été remis en question par Draco. Mais aujourd'hui, il était fatigué. Pour la première fois, il ne voulait plus être lui, Draco Malfoy, partiellement amnésique, utilisé comme une arme contre Harry Potter et assistant à des meurtres de sang froid en guise de chantage. La prophétie disait pourtant qu'il avait le choix de son camp. Mais, comme il s'en était douté, c'était plutôt le choix de la main qui allait le tuer.

Quant à Blaise, son seul crime avait été de toujours se tenir aux côtés de Draco, de le soutenir et de le comprendre. Pour cela, on lui avait volé sa famille, une famille que Draco avait appris à prendre comme une référence. Les problèmes de conscience ne lui avaient jusqu'alors jamais trop posé de problèmes, mais là, pour la famille Zabini, il se sentait totalement responsable, à tel point que sa culpabilité le faisait suffoquer. Sa poitrine se secoua de sanglots silencieux alors qu'il se retenait de pleurer, se mordant rageusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Je sais, déclara soudain une voix grave et presque cassée par l'émotion, c'est injuste. »

Draco tourna la tête sur la gauche et il se trouva face à deux orbes verts, brillants et doux. Harry Potter se rapprocha lentement, comme s'il avait affaire à un animal blessé sur le bas côté de la route. Draco le laissa faire en se recomposant un visage froid, malgré le rouge de ses yeux, qui trahissait sa douleur.

« Que suis-je censé faire ? Demanda Draco. Je veux dire, comment j'aurais réagi si je me souvenais exactement de toi ? Je me serais effondré dans tes bras ? Je me serais caché ? Comment aurais-je réagi ? Et comment dois-je réagir maintenant ?

- Comme tu le sens, répondit Harry en prenant sa main. On fera comme tu veux. Blaise m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé, il est dévasté mais il s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait ça, Harry. Ils ont tout simplement exécuté ces gens parce qu'ils m'avaient ouvert leur porte plus d'une fois. Et pourquoi je te dis ça à toi ?

- Parce que nous communiquons beaucoup, c'est toi qui insistes à ce sujet, précisa Harry en souriant. Je sais que nous serons très bientôt sur le champ de bataille, et je ne peux pas m'y rendre sans t'avoir dit à quel point je t'aime. Même si tu ne te souviens de rien, tu restes le seul pour moi.

- Je pense que je ressens la même chose, mais je voudrais tellement me remémorer le pourquoi.

- ça n'a aucune espère d'importance mon cœur, » Rétorqua Harry en embrassant la paume de la main de Draco, provocant un frisson chez son partenaire.

Il tira doucement Draco vers lui et le blond se laissa faire, plus par abandon que par envie. Lorsque sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de son partenaire, les choses devinrent plus claires. Il se sentait à sa place, dans un endroit familier et à la fois totalement étranger. Cela l'effrayait et le fascinait en même temps. Harry le tint fermement contre lui, cherchant à le rassurer, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Draco ne voulait plus de lui. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir mais, paradoxalement, c'était la souffrance qui les réunissait. Harry ne savait que trop bien à quel point la vision d'un meurtre pouvait être destructrice. Il revoyait encore le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory lorsqu'il fermait les yeux.

Draco releva la tête et Harry se perdit dans ses yeux gris, tellement expressifs quand il décidait de laisser tomber le masque. Tenant toujours la main du blond dans la sienne, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, sentant avec délectation la chaleur de Draco contre ses reins. Automatiquement, Draco mit son deuxième bras autour des hanches de Harry et le brun retint un grognement de satisfaction. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et il l'attira contre ses lèvres, embrassant d'abord ses joues, puis son menton, son front et, enfin, sa bouche. Draco se laissa faire et Harry passa lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure martyrisée quelques minutes plus tôt. La respiration de Draco se fit plus tremblante et Harry soupira d'aise en faisant descendre ses lèvres le long du cou délicat de son aimé. Draco ferma les yeux et il se laissa entraîner dans le torrent de sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres expertes d'Harry Potter. Sa langue dessina un sillon invisible sur sa gorge avant de remonter à ses lèvres pour pénétrer entre elles et caresser son palais. Harry poussa un léger gémissement, envoûté par la saveur de Draco ; saveur qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir retrouver lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé l'amnésie partielle de son amour. Alors que sa langue commençait à peine à tourner langoureusement avec celle de Draco, il remarqua la soudaine tension chez le blond. Il rompit alors le baiser et il lança un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis qui évita soigneusement de plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna Draco en contemplant un arbre à sa droite. Je ne peux pas, il y a toujours ce vide, ce trou noir qui m'empêche de me lâcher complètement. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, en réalité.

- Je comprends, on ira à ton rythme, d'accord ? »

Draco hocha la tête et il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de retourner en direction du château, laissant le Gryffondor en proie au doute. Harry préféra aller s'entraîner avec Ron et Hermione pour s'occuper l'esprit alors que Draco partait à la recherche de Blaise. Le professeur Rogue lui expliqua que son ami était dans les appartements du professeur Black, ceci sur un ton tellement sec que Draco ne pu que sourire face à la jalousie presque maladive de son professeur préféré.

Il frappa à la porte de Sirius et l'Animagus lui ouvrit, un air sombre sur le visage. Il le fit entrer et s'asseoir sur un canapé en cuir. Le professeur lui servit ensuite une bierraubeurre puis il observa longuement Draco.

« Blaise a convaincu Dumbledore d'appeler les Aurors. Les parents de Pansy Parkinson sont en lieu sûr. Il ne réalise pas encore qu'il a perdu sa famille. Pour l'instant, il se réfugie dans le sommeil, il dort dans ma chambre en moment. Draco, je sais que tu es au courant mais c'est pour bientôt. Un nombre considérable de hauts dignitaires moldus a été assassiné cette semaine, c'est un signe. Les Aurors ne parviennent plus à protéger tout le monde et seule la bataille avec notre victoire arrêtera ces massacres. Es-tu prêt ?

- Non, mais il faudra pourtant se battre, répliqua Draco en buvant une gorgée.

- Tu es toujours de notre côté ?

- Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Que comptes tu faire avec mon filleul ? »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer et il fixa Sirius comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Pardon ?

- Tu m'as entendu. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre et ton amnésie partielle ne va pas le rendre heureux, ni le fait que tu aies fait un enfant à une hystérique.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir engrossé ma mère. C'est très oedipien, ça fait froid dans le dos et je crois que je vais vomir !

- Laisse Freud de côté veux tu ? Tu changes très habilement de sujet mais dis moi, es-tu toujours amoureux d'Harry ?

- Quels sont vos projets avec Severus Rogue ? »

Cette fois ci, c'est Sirius qui scruta le visage de Draco comme s'il venait de perdre la raison. Puis lentement, il sembla comprendre.

« Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire qui se voulait conspirateur. Harry m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, c'est du délire n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas le porte-parole du professeur Rogue. Si vous voulez des réponses, parlez lui sans l'agresser pour une fois. Je sais juste que c'est quelqu'un de très bien et je refuse que vous lui fassiez du mal avec vos remarques stupides. »

Sirius éclata d'un rire gêné mais Draco n'était pas dupe.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel Draco.

- Je ne vous ai pas posé la question, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire goguenard. Pourquoi ressentez vous le besoin de vous justifier ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sirius sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant un moment, puis il soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si proche de Draco, mais quelque chose en lui savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à ce gamin prétentieux.

« Heu…Nous nous sommes…Heu…

- NON ! S'écria Draco en éclatant de rire. Vous vous êtes embrassés, c'est ça ? Et vous n'êtes pas homo, bien entendu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais en train de lui balancer ses quatre vérités et il a voulu me faire taire en m'embrassant. Pour ne pas le laisser gagner, j'ai répondu.

- La vérité, Médor !

- Ok, j'ai perdu le contrôle, Petit Con ! Je ne voulais pas le laisser gagner mais j'ai aussi perdu le contrôle ! Ça te va ?

- A moi non, je m'en fous. Mais au professeur Rogue, ça va certainement, plaisanta Draco. Ecoutez, j'aime Harry et j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai ce sentiment au fond de moi et il est toujours plus vivace à chaque fois que je croise votre filleul. Peut être est-ce la même chose pour vous.

- Je déteste Rogue !

- Vous avez l'âge mental d'un gosse de 6 ans ! « Je l'aime pas, je lui tire les cheveux »et autres conneries. Vous avez manqué d'affection pendant des années, alors ceci explique peut être ce baiser. Ou alors vous êtes bisexuel, ou totalement gay, qui sait ? Vous avez fait l'amour récemment ? »

Sirius toisa Draco d'un air de défi et Draco lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Vous étiez jeune lorsque vous avez été arrêté. Peut être ignorez vous tout de votre sexualité et peut être êtes vous attiré par le professeur Rogue. Il n'est pas moche, vous en conviendrez.

- Il se laisse regarder, ouais, répondit Sirius à contrecoeur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux me faire avouer ça, puisque lui, il n'a qu'une seule envie : me voir crever la gueule ouverte.

- Bien vu l'aveugle ! C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'il m'a aidé à vous faire revenir parmi les vivants : pour vous voir ensuite crever la gueule ouverte. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas fait le lien, je vous rappelle que l'ennemi, c'est Voldemort, pas Severus Rogue. Il n'est pas le diable, c'est juste un homme très seul mais pas prêt à aller avec n'importe qui pour combler cette solitude. Demandez vous si vous n'avez jamais mal interprété ses actions ou ses paroles.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas un monstre. Remus n'arrête pas de me seriner avec toutes les qualités du grand Severus Rogue. Mais je ne suis toujours pas homosexuel. »

Draco éclata de rire et il posa sa bierraubeurre sur la table basse.

« Je suis homosexuel, j'ai cette certitude en moi, reprit Draco. Quand je regarde Harry, j'ai envie de lui mais je ne me souviens même pas si nous avons couché ensemble ou pas. Je ne me rappelle que de femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti, mais pourtant, c'est là, en moi, sans même que je me remémore mon histoire avec un homme, je suis gay. »

Tout en disant cela, il s'était levé pour rejoindre un Sirius quelque peu abasourdi sur sa chaise. Draco prit appui sur le dossier de la chaise et il se pencha légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes. Sirius contempla alors ces lèvres offertes et il entrouvrit les siennes par mimétisme. Draco rapprocha lentement son visage et Sirius, hypnotisé, combla les derniers centimètres entre eux…pour embrasser la main de Draco qui s'était glissée entre leurs deux bouches. Le jeune blond recula un peu, une lueur amusée mais pas moqueuse dans le regard.

« Hétérosexuel ? Mon œil, dit-il en se levant complètement.

- Tu es un vrai petit con, lança Sirius en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Un petit con qui a raison. Où est la chambre ? Je voudrais voir Blaise. »

Sirius lui montra la porte de la chambre et il entra pour trouver Blaise assis sur le lit, un sourire fatigué sur le visage.

« Je ne vois pas trop le but de la manœuvre, mais c'était quand même une belle démonstration, déclara Blaise en le regardant intensément.

- Tu nous as vu ?

- Oui, tu as crié à un moment et ça m'a réveillé. Alors j'ai maté par la porte entrebâillée. Tu es en grande forme aujourd'hui, il a failli tomber le cul par terre.

- Je ne suis pas peu fier de moi sur ce coup là, j'avoue. Et toi, Blaise, comment te sens tu ?

- Mal, très mal. Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et il le rejoignit sur le lit. Blaise se coucha et il entraîna Draco avec lui. Il se serra contre lui, cherchant du réconfort dans la chaleur de son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius était si contrarié qu'il préféra sortir prendre l'air. Il manqua, une fois de plus, de rentrer dans Severus qui sortait en trombes de ses appartements, sa baguette magique serrée contre lui.

« Un problème ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix neutre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me rappelle. La bataille est imminente.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ?

- Bien sûr que si, nous ne savons ni où, ni quand il attaquera et c'est à moi de le découvrir le plus vite possible afin que vous soyez préparés. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Sirius. »

Sirius détailla chaque trait du visage de son compagnon comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois. Etrangement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Severus toussota pour le ramener à la réalité. Il avait besoin de partir vite, car chaque minute passée auprès de Sirius lui faisait perdre l'envie d'aller jouer aux héros sur un champ de bataille. Il aurait mille fois préféré rester caché avec l'Animagus, pour le protéger et l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du lion, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Le tenir contre lui sans animosité, rien qu'une fois, l'aurait rendu heureux, mais il fallait croire que Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu droit au bonheur. Il commença à avancer mais Sirius le retint par le bras.

« Fais attention à toi, Severus, murmura Sirius en lui faisant un sourire presque amical.

- Toi aussi, » répondit Severus d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

La main de Sirius glissa le long du bras couvert de Severus pour se glisser dans sa main nue. Leurs chaleurs se mêlèrent l'espace d'une seconde et Sirius retira sa main pour laisser Severus s'éloigner à grands pas. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais cette seconde comptait plus pour Severus que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Il pouvait rejoindre Voldemort et risquer sa vie, Sirius Black avait pris sa main.

Il haussa les épaules en se traitant d'imbécile puéril et il prit un portoloin. Pour la première fois, il était inquiet pour Harry Potter. Il espérait que le jeune homme serait prêt à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que l'amnésie de Draco ne l'avait pas rendu trop vulnérable.

C'était mal connaître le tempérament de guerrier d'Harry Potter.

A suivre…

Voici un nouveau chapitre de clos. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré certaines longueurs dont j'ai pleinement conscience. Nous avons, pour une fois, vu les choses avec les yeux de Draco plus qu'avec ceux de Harry.  
Selon mes estimations, il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres pour clore cette histoire. Elle me manque déjà.


	15. Champ de Bataille

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

**DISCLAIMER** : JKR & co. sont les propriétaires exclusifs de Harry Potter & co. Seule l'intrigue de cette histoire m'appartient.

**Rating **: M.

**Note de l'auteur : Attention, certaines âmes sensibles pourraient être choquées par la scène de guerre, même si, franchement, elle pourrait devenir l'attraction première à Neuneuland.  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le très long délai entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci, mais, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire, et je suis à classer dans la catégorie des « pas douées » pour décrire la guerre, et j'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal à retranscrire sur l'ordinateur ce que j'avais en tête. J'ai dû attendre que ce blocage passe pour pouvoir m'y mettre, et si je m'étais forcée à écrire ce chapitre plus tôt, je vous aurais envoyé quelque chose d'encore pire que ce que vous allez lire à présent. **

**Un grand merci à Chris, Lemoncurd, Anagrammes et Artoung qui ont dû subir mes jérémiades d'auteur en panne sur son chapitre pendant plusieurs semaines. **

**RAR **

**Laika la Louve** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas tenu rigueur pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire le chapitre précédent. En plus si c'était un de tes chapitres préférés, que demander de plus ? (Que le chapitre 15 soit TON préféré. lol) En tout cas j'espère que ton instinct ne te trompera pas. Ça fait longtemps que ce chapitre était écrit dans ma tête, voyons ce qu'il va rendre sur papier. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Merci encore.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'ai eu peur de ne pas réussir à faire passer ce que je voulais mais si ça t'a plu, alors ça me rassure. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt.

**Alexiel.V** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec tes commentaires sur Lucius, tu vois les choses avec lucidité et c'est dans ce nouveau chapitre que tu verras pour quelle option j'ai penché. Je pensais aussi que l'Oblivio Partiel était une façon très sadique de toucher Harry et, en effet, j'imaginais assez l'esprit tordu de Voldemort monter de tels plans. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Lemoncurd** : Merci pour tout, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait intéressé. Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Lucius, il n'assume rien et il ne cherche même pas à se justifier. Il sait que bientôt, Draco aura oublié Harry et, par conséquent, il aura aussi oublié ce que Lucius a fait à Harry. Par contre, je trouve que Draco, en lui disant ce qu'il pense de son comportement, pour la première fois, se détache déjà de lui et affirme encore plus ses choix. D'un autre coté, comme tu l'as remarqué, il ne coupe pas toute communication.  
Il est certain que Narcissa prend beaucoup de plaisir à faire mal, et le récit dont tu m'as parlé m'a fait froid dans le dos. Tuer des gens en leur disant des mots tendres…C'est totalement hallucinant.  
Lol, en effet, si Blaise faisait ce qu'Hermione a ordonné, elle le tuerait. Quant à Sirius et Severus, il est clair qu'Harry a fait la grosse gaffe. Le pire c'est que ça amène Sirius à réfléchir alors qu'Harry voudrait tout sauf les mettre ensemble, contrairement à Draco qui s'amuse carrément de la situation.  
Pour les vautours, je suis aussi complètement de ton avis. Chercher le ragot est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à supporter. C'est comme ces gens qui se délectent des accidents sur la route.  
En bref, je te remercie encore et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Jupiter Capitolin** : Je te remercie de me donner ton avis, c'est toujours appréciable et ça ne me vexe pas du tout. Avant tout, je tiens à te dire très honnêtement que je me moque pas mal que tu laisses ton mail ou pas car je ne compte pas essayer de te retrouver pour te casser la figure !  
Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de justifier mes choix en matière d'histoire et de psychologie des personnages. Tu as ton avis sur les choses, mais je ne suis pas du tout d'accord lorsque tu déclares que je pêche par excès. Mon but n'est pas d'en jeter plein la figure aux gens. Quant aux réactions de Harry, je pense que celui qui sait exactement comment il réagira dans le tome 6 est voyant, ou s'appelle JK Rowling. Bien malin est celui qui sait comment réagira un garçon de 16 ans en général, d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas JKR et je revendique ma propre sensibilité. Harry est en pleine adolescence et cela est très marqué dans le tome 5. Or, les évènements de la fin du tome 5 vont laisser des traces, c'est certain. J'ai choisi de montrer une façon possible de réagir et si on adhère c'est bien, sinon, c'est bien aussi. Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas Harry tel que je le décris, mais sincèrement, chacun ressent les choses avec sa subjectivité. Je doute que JKR m'en veuille parce que je déteste Molly Weasley telle qu'elle la décrit alors si tu n'aimes pas « mon » Harry, c'est bien.  
Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas facile de laisser une review peu élogieuse mais sincèrement, chacun son opinion et il serait dommage de ne pas s'exprimer de peur de blesser les autres. Je comprends ton point de vue, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir, et ça ne t'empêchera pas de dormir non plus. En bref, encore merci et à la prochaine dans une autre fic (ceci dit, je doute que ta review me fasse radicalement changer de style, par conséquent je doute qu'on se retrouve dans une autre fic).

**Megami-Chan** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je vois que vous êtes plusieurs à vous interroger sur les choix futurs de Lucius. Tu as tout à fait raison, il va être obligé de faire un choix avec la bataille qui se profile. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

**Seb Ze Fly** : Faut que tu arrêtes avec U2 ! lol. Ta review très chevaleresque m'a beaucoup touchée nounours volant. Pour la personne dont tu parles, qui n'a, selon toi, rien compris, je vais juste te dire que c'est très gentil de ta part mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, même toi et ton joli petit c.., vous ne faites pas l'unanimité. Pour l'histoire que je voudrais écrire, je peux t'assurer que je compte bien le faire un jour, quand tout sera mis en place dans ma tête de « trop. » Je suis vraiment contente que le sujet de ladite histoire t'intéresse (forcément, une histoire hétéro, ça te parle plus).  
Pour les morts dans ce nouveau chapitre, sois rassuré…Il y en aura, en fait. Hi hi hi ! Quant au snowboarder fou, que dire à part que vous êtes mes rayons de soleil ? Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Fliflou** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review dans laquelle tu as clairement montré tes attentes. Je vais donc sauver ma peau et éviter de tuer tout le monde dans ce nouveau chapitre. Plus sérieusement, les fins trop tristes me dépriment alors on peut s'attendre à ce que je fasse quelque chose de légèrement « happy ». Gros bisous et ne m'étripes pas avant la fin, merci !

**Yuki-Chan** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu m'aies donné ton point de vue car je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très claire dans le chapitre précédent. Cho est bien enceinte de Draco, mais l'enfant est un accident. Draco ne voulait pas la mettre enceinte, c'est arrivé quand ils sortaient ensemble au début de l'année, avant Harry. Quant à Harry, cet enfant ne le déprime pas, il a trop à penser avec la bataille qui se profile. Je vais te laisser lire la suite, à bientôt.

**Slythsilver** : Merci de me donner ton avis, je suis contente que tu aies pu ressentir différentes choses à la lecture de cette fic. Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas adepte des fins où tout le monde meurt donc il y a des chances pour que les quatre personnages dont tu parles finissent par être heureux. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**TopCerise** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis d'accord avec toi, la perte de mémoire de Draco est très bouh (lol) mais tout ira bien. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt !

**Vert Emeraude** : Je te remercie, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, malgré l'amnésie de Draco. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu l'auras ta fin heureuse. En attendant, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Artoung** : Merci beaucoup, je suis toujours heureuse que tu me donnes ton opinion, même si j'ai envie de te sauter à la gorge quand tu dis que ta fic n'est pas au niveau de la mienne. Tu as un talent énorme et tu t'améliores d'écrits en écrits, contrairement à moi qui perd en qualité. La partie où Draco boit la potion est celle que je visualisais le mieux et, visiblement, c'est celle qui a le plus touché, ça me fait plaisir. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu vas continuer à nous faire bénéficier de ton style toujours agréable à lire. Bisous.

**Lydie qui rime avec…** : Et tu dis…Que le bonheur est irréductible ! Et je dis (et il dit) que ton espoir n'est pas si désespéré…

**Ilys** : Je suis contente que tu soies rétablie et que mon chapitre t'ait plu. J'ai appelé les renseignements mais, étrangement, ils n'ont pas voulu me donner l'adresse de JK Rowling. Il nous reste à faire un coup d'éclat, comme tagger la façade de Buckingham Palace avec des « JK, Fais revenir Sirius ! » et elle le verra peut être aux infos. Lol.  
Tu as vu juste, j'ai une affection très modérée (traduction : je ne peux pas l'encadrer) pour Cho. Son côté jolie poupée larmoyante m'énerve, et le mot est faible. Tu savais que c'était elle l'espion ? Un bon point pour toi. Comme cadeau, je t'offre la tête de Queudver sur un plateau.  
Ok, je suis cruelle avec eux mais c'est pour mieux les rapprocher ensuite (sauf pour les parents de Blaise, là c'est impossible.) En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et gros bisoux !

**Mel'Amarain** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, d'autant plus que tu te sentais vidée. Je suis touchée par tes commentaires et je comprends cette sensation car j'avais la même en écrivant. Tout de suite, pour te rassurer, l'enfant ne ressemblera pas à Chang.  
Le moment où Draco est contraint de boire la potion maudite a été assez intense à écrire et je suis assez contente qu'il soit bien passé. Je craignais de me faire sauter à la gorge à cause de l'amnésie de Draco mais le plus important reste quand même qu'il garde la trace mnésique de son amour pour Harry. Mais si, tu peux me menacer, venant de toi, ce sera bien pris, je t'assure. Après tout, j'ai déjà une menace d'éviscération si je tue tout le monde dans le prochain chapitre, alors ajoute la tienne lol. Plus sérieusement, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire, moi aussi, après avoir posté ce chapitre, j'avais un pincement en me disant que cette fois, l'amnésie et l'enfant de Draco étaient « vraies » dans la mesure où je ne pouvais plus les effacer. Quoique l'enfant n'est pas une malédiction en soi. C'est juste un accident parce que Draco n'a pas fait attention et qu'il n'a pas vu Cho venir.  
Je crois que la différence dans ce chapitre venait du fait que les rôles étaient inversés entre Harry et Draco. Quand Harry est devenu plus taciturne à cause de Lucius, Draco patientait et faisait preuve de compréhension et là, c'est l'inverse. Draco se débat et Harry l'apaise.  
Pour Severus et Sirius, je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise, puisque la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. Tu veux que Pansy charcute Cho ? J'aurais bien répondu à tes attentes, et avec le sourire en plus, mais comme Cho attend l'enfant de Draco, ça va être difficile de la charcuter. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire malgré tout.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et que j'aurai bientôt l'occasion de t'envoyer moi aussi, une review (message reçu ? Non, en réalité, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, l'attente n'est rien quand on a des textes de qualité sous les yeux). A bientôt. Bisous.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Coucou vous ! Si j'appréhendais une réaction, c'était bien la votre. J'avais vraiment peur de vous écoeurer à jamais avec la grossesse de poufgirl. Il faut dire que c'est juste un accident pour Draco, il n'a pas voulu lui faire un enfant. Et en plus, c'est quelque chose que je voulais pour la fin…Un couple homosexuel avec un enfant et la mère qui pourrit en taule. Une happy end comme on en veut des centaines.  
Le sixième tome approche à grands pas et je commence à compter les jours ! Je l'ai pré commandé aussi, dès le premier jour, comme vous je pense. Qu'est ce qu'on va rire avec les noms de sortilèges et de bestioles en anglais ! ça va être dur dur mais je veux savoir la suite à tout prix (on parie qu'il n'y aura pas de ridicules bestioles qui répondront au nom encore plus ridicule de « pinguvores » …Allez-y marrez vous ! )  
Comme vous, j'ai la faculté de remplir des pages de blabla et je m'en suis toujours sorti avec les honneurs (le mieux, un mémoire de psycho fait dans la nuit et quand la prof me l'a rendu, elle m'a sorti « on voit que vous avez passé énormément de temps dessus. » oops.). Mais je pense, après coup, que ce qu'on écrit n'est pas forcément du blabla. On a l'impression que c'en est, mais il doit quand même y avoir du contenu. Vous êtes bien loin d'être des idiotes.  
Pour en venir à la fic, Blaise est, en effet, très vulgaire mais aussi très attachant. C'est celui qui rétablit toujours un équilibre entre les gens. Comme Hermione qui est trop sérieuse et qui se lâche un peu grâce à lui, car il montre qu'il est brillant, aussi intelligent qu'elle mais bien plus drôle. Il donne aussi plus de chaleur à Hermione. Lui est très tactile, il prend facilement les gens dans ses bras, il les touche et leur parle avec le cœur alors qu'Hermione est plus en retenue. Malgré cela, elle va quand même prendre la main d'Harry. Ce geste était important pour moi et je vois qu'il vous a touchées aussi. Comme vous, je ne me perds pas en effusions en tous genres avec mes amis, il y a beaucoup de pudeur entre nous. Mais comme pour vous, la mort et le désespoir qui l'accompagne rapprochent les gens.  
Pour le reste, je comprends votre rage à la lecture de l'amnésie et du bébé. Mais le bébé est vraiment secondaire. Même si je voulais que Draco soit amnésique, pour montrer à quel point Voldemort l'utilise pour blesser Harry et à quel point Harry est fort mentalement pour endurer ça sans s'effondrer, je ne voulais pas qu'il oublie ce qu'il ressentait. Ça aurait été trop dur à écrire. Pour Lucius et tout le reste, je ne peux pas trop vous répondre car tout se trouve dans ce nouveau et avant dernier chapitre.  
En tout cas je ne voulais pas vous attrister avec la lettre de Draco, mais je me rends compte en la relisant qu'elle était effectivement assez triste car on sait ce qu'il va lui arriver après ça.  
Je suis contente que vous ne me détestiez pas malgré tout ce qui se trouvait dans le chapitre 14 et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je vous rappelle que je ne ferai pas de fin « dark » - Bisous à vous et encore merci d'être toujours là.

**Seviesnake** : Merci à toi pour cette review qui m'a fait sourire. Je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu expliques que tu as été dérangée plusieurs fois en lisant, j'ai eu la même chose en écrivant. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire des chapitres plus courts histoire qu'ils se lisent plus vite lol.  
Blaise est un personnage que j'ai vraiment eu du plaisir à décrire. Chaque passage le comprenant s'écrivait toujours tout seul, c'est agréable. Ce qui va être dur, c'est de l'imaginer dans une autre fic que je pourrai écrire, sans qu'il soit pareil à ce Blaise de Sortir des Ténèbres. Il est tellement intelligent et agréable. Et puis il rend Hermione meilleure, plus détendue et…Plus vulgaire aussi.  
Aucun doute à avoir, la fin sera « happy ». Je les ai trop martyrisés pour les massacrer à la fin. Quant à Sirius et Severus, j'avoue avoir envie d'écrire toute une fic avec eux, car je trouve qu'ils se correspondent bien.  
J'espère en tout cas que cet avant dernier chapitre te plaira. Cette fic est presque terminée et c'est triste, c'est ma première fic. J'ai d'autres projets de fics en cours cependant. Une a déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits, l'autre verra son premier chapitre bientôt terminé. La troisième viendra plus tard, car sinon je vais être submergée par l'écriture. Je pense faire des chapitres plus courts, pour pouvoir faire des updates plus régulières.  
Encore merci à toi et à bientôt.

**Le Rampant** : Bonjour ! Je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton avis. Je suis désolée que tu aies eu des ennuis à cause de la lecture de cette fic. J'espère que la semaine sans ordinateur n'a pas été trop dure. Ne serait-ce que pour consulter tes mails, c'est la galère.  
Je suis contente que cette fic t'ait intéressé, surtout si le couple Harry/Draco ne te disait rien au début. Je suis tombée un jour par hasard sur une histoire courte, avec le couple Harry/Draco et je l'ai trouvé assez intéressant. C'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à écrire sur eux et, de fil en aiguille, d'autres thèmes d'histoires se sont imposés. Le couple Severus/ Sirius a commencé à être plausible pour moi il y a peu de temps, même si on sait bien que Sirius est certainement mort dans les livres de JKR. On va dire qu'en ce qui concerne Harry Potter, je préfère les histoires gays, même si je verrais bien un Ron/Hermione.  
En tout cas merci à toi d'avoir consacré tout ce temps à ma fic et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante.

**Anaxarete** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, en particulier l'émotion que j'essaye de faire passer. Quant à Blaise, ça se voit que je me suis complètement prise d'affection pour ce personnage ? lol. Je vais avoir du mal à me séparer de lui à la fin de cette fic (pas que je compte le faire mourir, mais juste qu'une fois qu'elle sera finie, je ne vais plus écrire ses réparties très « colorées » comme dirait Harry.) J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt

**Yami Aku** : Coucou vous ! Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir donné votre avis sur ce chapitre. Je suis d'accord avec vous en ce qui concerne Blaise : c'est aussi un de mes persos préférés. Ce qui est plutôt flatteur, c'est que tout le monde l'adore et qu'il n'existe pas vraiment dans les livres de JKR. C'est mon Blaise à moi qui plait ! Ou plutôt, notre Blaise à NOUS, puisque c'est un personnage qui s'est développé au fil de la demande. Les lecteurs l'ont plébiscité, ils l'ont voulu toujours plus présent et plus spontané, avec son vocabulaire bien particulier. C'est donc notre personnage et lui dire au revoir va être très dur je pense, surtout quand on voit le blaireau que c'est dans Trauma. Par contre, je suis en train de commencer une autre fic et j'ai peur que Blaise soit presque identique à celui de Sortir des Ténèbres. Ça va faire répétitif à la fin. Je crois que ce qui plait chez lui, outre son vocabulaire de fou, c'est sa fidélité en amitié. Même s'il a perdu ses parents, il reste proche de Draco et il ne lui reproche rien. Il a une grande force de caractère, un peu comme celle d'Harry. Harry reste quand même un roc, car même s'il agit moins que dans les bouquins de JKR, s'il réfléchit un peu plus, il ne se laisse pas démonter. Il se relève toujours quand Voldemort veut le faire tomber et c'est là toute sa puissance. Ce nouveau chapitre est celui de la bataille finale, il va montrer à Voldemort comment il s'appelle !  
Le meurtre de la famille de Blaise avait une utilité pour mon histoire, par la suite, dans la fin de ce nouveau chapitre et dans le dernier.  
Quant à Sirius et Severus, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour développer plus correctement leur relation, ce que je ferai peut être dans un fic qui leur sera consacrée, qui sait ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie encore une fois pour avoir été toujours là, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.  
Bisous et à bientôt. Bon courage pour l'écriture de vos fics.

**Mifibou** : Lol, en effet, tu n'es pas exigeante pour deux sous et je vais me transformer en bonne fée puisque la fic est presque finie. On m'a demandé de faire mal à Cho, par l'intermédiaire de Pansy, ce sera fait. On m'a demandé de massacrer Queudver, ce sera fait. Alors ce que tu me demandes, considère que c'est fait. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cette notion d'amour plus fort que l'oubli te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Elle pourra paraître un peu dure, mais n'oublie pas qu'il reste encore un chapitre et que l'amour plus fort que tout reste d'actualité dans la fic. Gros bisous à toi et bonne lecture.

**Arwen 94** : Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review. C'est amusant car j'ai beaucoup hésité au début, pour savoir si j'allais faire sortir Hermione avec Blaise ou avec Ron. Comme ils étaient trop identiques intellectuellement parlant (pour moi Blaise est d'une intelligence hors normes, contrairement à Ron) j'ai opté pour Ron. Mais je suis en train d'écrire une fic (disons que le premier chapitre est presque écrit lol) dans laquelle elle sera avec Blaise, parce que j'ai été frustrée de ne pas le faire dans celle-ci. Ça va être dur de ne pas décrire Blaise comme celui de Sortir des Ténèbres, parce que je l'adore, vraiment.  
En tout cas je suis heureuse d'être dans tes autrices (j'adore ton expression et j'en ai marre qu'il n'y ait pas de féminin à auteur) préférées et de t'avoir fait apprécier le slash avec la traduction d'Inconnu (c'est drôle car c'est la fic en anglais qui m'a donné envie d'écrire du slash).  
J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre ne sera pas décevant. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

**Ruines** : Merci de m'avoir laissé un mot malgré ton manque de temps. La suite et la fin de cette fic arriveront bien plus rapidement que le chapitre 14, c'est certain. Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et j'espère rester à la hauteur avec la suite.  
Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Sélène** : Merci, merci beaucoup à toi pour cette palme du sadisme, c'est la réalisation de toute ma vie ! D'abord, merci à mes parents, pour leur soutien de chaque instant, à mon cochon d'inde qui m'a inspiré le meurtre des parents de Blaise…lol. Ok, je reconnais que j'ai été assez méchante dans ce chapitre, surtout avec ce pauvre Blaise qui n'avait rien fait de mal. En réalité, j'essaye juste de me mettre dans la peau de Voldemort et j'essaye de voir comment il pourrait utiliser Draco pour faire le plus de mal possible à Harry. Là encore tuer les parents de Blaise revenait à tenter de ramener Draco de son côté et, ainsi, faire perdre tous ses moyens à Harry sur le champ de bataille. Seulement Blaise n'est pas dupe et Harry est bien plus fort que Voldemort le pense. Quant aux surnoms de Cho, j'en ai plein dans la tête tellement elle m'énerve. Lol.  
Tu as tout à fait raison, le deuxième prénom de Draco et bien Angélus. Tu as bonne mémoire malgré toutes les fics que tu lis.  
Bisous et à bientôt.

**Vif d'Or** : Merci pour cette super review au fur et à mesure de ta lecture, j'ai adoré tes réactions à chaud. J'ai été ravie de voir que tu parvenais assez facilement à anticiper certaines de mes idées, comme l'amnésie partielle. J'ai surtout aimé les « ho la vache » !  
Tu as tout à fait raison à ce moment de la fic, quand tu dis que Sirius ne comprend rien de rien. Il est totalement dans l'ignorance, ou alors il ne veut pas savoir.  
J'adore l'idée de la lettre, qui tombe à pic avec mon idée. Décidément, tu es connectée dans mon cerveau pour ce chapitre. Lol.  
En effet, Colin devient plus supportable dans ce chapitre, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on le confonde avec Seamus, qui est, dans cette fic, le méchant. Colin se laisse juste emporter par ses émotions et son admiration pour Harry. Tu as raison pour Blaise, même s'il a mal, il préfère s'activer et faire avancer les choses, il se sert constamment de son intelligence. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le passage où Sirius touche la main de Severus car c'est un de mes préférés. Je suis rarement satisfaite de ce que j'écris, mais ce passage et celui où Draco allume Sirius pour lui montrer son hétérosexualité douteuse sont ceux dont je suis fière.  
Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et ta review m'a enchantée et pas du tout ennuyée. Je reste persuadée qu'il y a un auteur de talent qui sommeille en toi . Bisous ma belle et à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** : Mdr !

**Clôtho** : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis toujours pertinent. Avant d'oublier, je vais commencer par Lucius, puisque c'est lui qui t'a posé problème. C'est vrai que sa réaction peut paraître complètement étrange, mais comme le dis Draco, il n'arrive pas à prendre ses responsabilités et à assumer. Il craint trop Voldemort pour lui désobéir. Sa non réaction face aux dires de Draco était justifiée par le fait qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver, avec l'amnésie, alors quelque part, il savait que tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal allait être effacé. C'était pour lui un nouveau départ avec son fils, bien qu'il le manipule comme il l'a toujours fait. Il en a effectivement assez de tout ce que fait Voldemort, mais le courage lui manque. Bien entendu, tout cela reste en lui et ça bouillonne, alors peut être qu'il va se réveiller dans ce nouveau chapitre, justement. En bref, ton ressenti était tout à fait justifié car Lucius était en demi teinte dans ce chapitre, en effet.  
En ce qui concerne la ressemblance entre Draco et Sirius, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies senti cette connexion entre eux. En effet, ils sont semblables et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont une telle facilité à se parler, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours alors que c'est récent.  
Quant à Blaise, c'est aussi mon chouchou de la fic et lui dire au revoir va être terrible (en écrivant le dernier chapitre, je ne dis pas qu'il va mourir, oula non !). Je suis en train d'écrire le premier chapitre d'une autre fic, et je compte lui faire jouer un grand rôle mais je crains de le décrire à l'identique dans cette nouvelle fic. Il faudrait qu'il soit différent mais maintenant, je me suis habituée à lui comme ça. Dilemme.  
Je suis très heureuse que mon analyse de Draco soit crédible pour toi. Il est vrai que j'ai essayé de garder la base décrite par JKR, en le faisant évoluer dans le bon sens avec la situation. J'ai pris plus de liberté avec Harry, car j'ai volontairement évincé le coté « héros gryffondor » pour garder celui du personnage au vécu difficile, traumatisé par la mort de Sirius, qui craint de perdre plus de monde encore et dont la puissance va crescendo.  
Enfin, pour Sirius et Severus, j'avoue que j'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour développer leur relation car elle est exactement telle que tu la décris. Je n'aurais pas trouvé de mots plus appropriés, sincèrement. En particulier les balbutiements. J'ai presque envie d'écrire une fic rien que sur eux. Lol.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci pour ton analyse de ce chapitre et à bientôt. Bisous !

**Florilège** : Trois doloris ! Seulement ? Merci beaucoup pour ton indulgence Il est certain que, à part cas de force majeure, je vais mettre le dernier chapitre en ligne avant trois mois ! En tout cas je suis très heureuse que le chapitre 14 t'ait plu et que l'attente ne m'ait coûté que trois doloris lol. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur des autres. Encore mille merci à toi de lire cette fic et à bientôt.

**Wizzbee** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et tes corrections. Je tiens cependant à préciser que ce n'est pas une question d'ignorance de ma part. Je n'ai jamais fait la confusion entre « hors » et « or » car j'ai eu mille fois l'occasion d'employer « or » dans mes théories de mémoires en psycho. C'est juste que j'écris très vite, au fil de l'inspiration et je ne me relis que superficiellement, tout simplement parce que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris, alors je zappe quelque peu. En tout cas, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. En attendant, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt.

**Skyblack4** : Je te remercie de me donner ton avis. J'adore ton expression « le gang de Voldie », c'est bien trouvé lol. En ce qui concerne Sirius, je crois qu'on a la même opinion et je me passerai aussi de commentaires sur le choix de JK Rowling, tout simplement parce que tu imagines très bien ce que j'en dirais. Je suis contente que mon histoire t'intéresse, tout comme les personnages. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à Blaise, personnellement, c'est un personnage qu'on a développé avec les lecteurs et je crois que c'est l'ami parfait. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu ne l'auras pas trop attendu. Encore merci et bonne lecture. A bientôt.

**Saina** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Lire un chapitre en plusieurs fois n'est pas toujours amusant mais au final, l'important c'est de l'avoir lu (n'importe quoi ! lol) Les malheurs d'Harry ? C'est une idée pourquoi pas ? Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir encadrer Harry dans cette fic. Personnellement, je l'aime bien parce qu'il a pris un peu de cerveau et de sens de la communication. Bref, pour parler de Blaise, je sais avec qui il va finir, on le verra dans le tout dernier chapitre. Si le coca dérègle tes neurones, essaye avec du rhum, ça passe tout seul lol. A bientôt !

**Lilly.B** : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je suis très touchée que tu aies ressenti ce que je voulais faire passer entre les personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Crackos** : Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir décidé de lire cette fic malgré ta réticence à lire des HP/DM « sérieux. » J'avoue avoir du mal à écrire de l'humour pur, il faut toujours que je mettre du sérieux au milieu. J'ai essayé d'imaginer les raisons qui auraient pu motiver Draco à agir dans certains passages des livres de JKR et je suis contente que ça n'ait pas eu l'air trop bancal. Je pense que c'est un personnage à très fort caractère, même si ce caractère est détestable, et c'est ce qui fait son charme dans les livres de JKR, cette méchanceté et, en même temps, ces touches d'humour toujours bien placées (sa remarque à Crabbe « si tu continues à être aussi lent, tu vas marcher à reculons. » m'a vraiment séduite). C'est pour cela que je trouve un peu dommage de le lire tout gentil, se battant contre Voldemort, juste parce qu'il est amoureux d'Harry.  
Pour ce qui est du couple Sirius/Severus, j'ai un gros faible pour lui. Je crois que si j'y avais pensé avant, j'aurais écrit une fic seulement pour eux. J'ai toujours eu envie de réparer les douleurs de ceux qui avaient souffert et on peut dire qu'eux deux, ils ont eu leur lot de souffrances, même si on en sait finalement peu sur Severus. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il a été souffre douleur dans sa jeunesse et qu'il est trop aigri pour avoir été heureux. Même son physique d'adolescent traduit son mal être de l'époque. C'est pour cela que j'ai voulu développer son côté plus attendrissant, tout en essayant au maximum de garder son cynisme, cette carapace qu'il a tant de mal à faire tomber. Quant à Sirius, lui aussi à toujours été malheureux, entre sa famille, la mort de sa famille de substitution (James et Lilly), l'emprisonnement (surtout pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis)…ça aurait été trop demander, mme JKR, de le rendre heureux ne serait-ce que deux minutes avant de nous le tuer ? Je suis très heureuse que tu aie apprécié ce court moment où ils se touchent, et ceux où ils sont ensemble dans la même pièce. De même pour le « test » que Draco fait passer à Sirius. Je suis rarement satisfaite de ce que j'écris, je suis même très critique, mais ces scènes sont les seules dont je soies vraiment contente.  
Blaise est exactement comme tu le dis « un rayon de soleil » Il fait tampon entre les personnages, il rétablit l'équilibre, sans en avoir l'air. Quant à sa réaction face à la mort de ses parents, je la voulais réaliste et correspondant à son caractère dans la fic. C'est rare que les gens s'effondrent en pleurant et en se roulant par terre quand on leur annonce une telle nouvelle. La première chose qu'on ressent, le plus souvent, c'est le coup de massue, on n'y croit pas, on ne réalise pas. J'ai voulu que Blaise réagisse de cette manière. C'est un personnage auquel je me suis vraiment beaucoup attachée et il va être dur de lui dire au revoir à la fin de la fic.  
Tu as raison, dans ce chapitre, Lucius n'avait pas trop de remords. Pour lui, l'amnésie de Draco tombait à point nommé puisqu'elle lui ferait oublier l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en utilisant sa forme physique pour coucher avec Harry (j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire cette scène monstrueuse et j'ai vraiment longtemps réfléchi avant de l'écrire). Il n'arrive toujours pas à tenir tête à Voldemort, il a trop peur pour sa peau. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on verra comment il se positionnera en voyant que Draco n'a pas changé de camp.  
Je vais te laisser lire cet avant dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur. Encore merci. Bisous !

**Vicky** : Hello ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que tu continues à lire cette histoire. Tu ne m'importunes pas du tout, au contraire, tu m'as inspirée. Je ne comptais pas reparler de la bague mais, après avoir lu ta review, j'ai longuement réfléchi et je peux dire qu'on en reparlera, dans ce chapitre. Encore merci et bonne lecture. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Petrus** : Coucou ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, je craignais qu'il soit soporifique mais je crains toujours que ce que j'écris soit soporifique de toute façon.  
Il est certain que l'histoire de l'arche pouvait facilement passer à la trappe si tu as lu presque toute la fic d'un coup, en particulier avec toutes les informations que recelait ce chapitre 13 (ou 12, voilà que je m'y perds). Ça m'arrive souvent. Je veux tellement savoir la suite que je passe rapidement et il me faut une deuxième relecture pour tout imprimer. En tout cas nous étions d'accord sur un point : faire revenir Sirius s'il est effectivement mort serait la porte ouverte à tous les débordements et à une répétions constante de l'histoire, comme tu l'avais si bien fait remarquer dans ta première review.  
Tu n'es pas le plus nul en devinettes étant donné que seuls quelques personnes se doutaient qu'il s'agissait de Cho ; deux si je ne me trompe pas. Je voulais créer un effet de surprise depuis longtemps mais je me disais que j'allais certainement écrire quelque chose qui allait trahir mon idée. En y repensant, la seule piste que j'ai donnée concernait l'enfant, quand Dumbledore dit à Draco qu'il veut justement lui parler de son comportement affectif au sein de Poudlard…C'est assez maigre et il faut avoir lu plusieurs fois le chapitre et les suivants pour faire le lien, à mon avis.  
Draco papa, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait donner lieu à une séquelle mais c'est une bonne idée : développer la difficulté à élever un enfant sans la présence de la mère (et heureusement quand on voit la mère !) et à garder l'équilibre familial intact face aux préjugés en tous genres, surtout si Harry veut être reconnu comme deuxième responsable légitime et légal de l'enfant. Tu m'as inspirée, merci.  
Oserai-je tuer Harry ? C'est dans ce nouveau chapitre que tu sauras si je suis une peau de vache. En fait, tant que ce n'est pas Draco qui tue Voldemort ou qui se tue lui-même pour nuire à Voldemort, il ne craint rien. Mais Draco va quand même s'arranger pour se protéger, au cas où…Là encore, tout se trouvera dans ce nouveau chapitre.  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Colin. Si j'ai du mal à supporter son côté petit paparazzi, il n'est pas méchant et je ne voulais pas qu'il reste comme un personnage mauvais dans cette fic. Il s'est juste emballé et il a réfléchi après coup.  
Te voilà donc atteint du syndrome de psychologisation frénétique, bienvenue au club. J'en suis atteinte depuis bien longtemps mais je commence à m'en sortir, grâce aux « psychologisants anonymes. » C'est là qu'on apprend à refouler le mot « refouler », c'est très stimulant. Tout cela pour dire que j'aime bien Sirius et Severus, même si Sirius fait celui qui ne voit rien et que Severus fait celui qui ne ressent rien. lol  
Quant à la suite, tu as bien compris quelle était mon intention avec la solution numéro deux, à savoir que la bataille sera…heu…Je vais te laisser lire au lieu de tout te raconter à l'avance. Lol. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre et je te souhaite bonne lecture.  
PS : On m'aurait menti à Mecs Introuvables Shop ? Ils m'avaient pourtant promis un prince charmant ! Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont refourgué ? C'est quoi ce Prince qui bave devant Turbo ?

**Melusine 2** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à te faire pleurer alors toutes mes excuses, surtout si tu étais maquillée. (je dis ça parce que c'est toujours quand je suis maquillée que je pleure lol). Je suis soulagée que l'idée de Cho enceinte de Draco ne te choque pas. Après tout, elle a voulu piéger Draco et lui, il n'a pas pris ses précautions, ça ne va pas plus loin. En tout cas ça me touche beaucoup que cette fic soit ta préférée et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. A bientôt

**Chris** : Coucou. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes impressions et tes remarques tout à fait pertinentes, comme toujours. Je vais commencer par le problème d'orthographe. En fait, être intrusé est une expression qu'on utilise assez souvent en psychologie. Il y a comme cela beaucoup d'expressions que j'utilise sans m'en rendre compte et qui peuvent sembler être de gros barbarismes. Comme le dit justement quelqu'un dans une review, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à parler aux gens comme s'ils étaient tous des disciples de Freud.  
Je vais revenir sur ton aparté du chapitre 13. En fait, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et c'est pour cela qu'au final, je ne l'ai pas retouché. Il y a cette retenue entre Harry et Sirius et de grosses effusions auraient été trop peu crédibles. Rien que leur étreinte en dit long selon moi. Harry change effectivement au contact de Draco, surtout parce qu'il sait que Draco ne pourra se dévoiler que si Harry le fait en premier. Mais avec Sirius, c'est cette retenue qui est très forte. Ils semblent avoir tant de choses à dire et aucun n'arrive à les exprimer. Alors c'est ce passage qui t'inspire ? J'en suis vraiment heureuse.  
Je vais immédiatement embrayer sur le passage de ta review où tu parles de l'infirmerie, parce que c'est le passage pour lequel je me suis inspirée de ton illustration. Cette confusion chez Draco, cette patience chez Harry, et ce nouveau commencement, au même endroit, je les ai puisés dans ton dessin tellement formidable. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas inclure les illustrations sur ffnet.  
J'ai justement choisi Cho comme espion car c'est celle à laquelle on ne pense pas, parce que dans le HP, soyons lucides, elle ne casse pas des briques et elle n'a pas vraiment grandi. Elle vit un peu dans son monde et j'ai voulu pousser le trait à l'extrême. Je crois que tu as tout à fait raison pour l'enfant, ça n'a rien de dramatique, c'est un accident comme il en arrive souvent.  
Comme d'habitude, tu t'es insinuée dans ma tête avec ton ressenti sur ce chapitre. Tu sais, ce que tu as ressenti comme un démarrage flou, un peu dur à se mettre en place, et bien c'est ce que j'avais tant de mal à écrire. On va dire que le début du chapitre, les deux premières pages, sont vraiment venue dans la douleur. Par contre la suite est venue toute seule. L'alternance de moments « légers » et de moments plus sombres était volontaire de ma part car je ne voulais pas que l'ambiance à ce moment là soit trop pesante. Tout comme la gaffe d'Harry, elle vient faire sourire et en même temps, elle me permet de faire un peu réfléchir Sirius.  
Pour Lucius, il ne mérite pas vraiment de pitié, en particulier lorsqu'il compte sur l'amnésie de Draco pour renouer des liens perdus après ce qu'il a fait à Harry.  
Quant à Colin, je me suis dit que la fic touchait à sa fin et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester un personnage antipathique, parce qu'il est juste « fan » de Harry mais il n'est pas méchant. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré le montrer comme quelqu'un de bien, pour une fois dans la fic.  
Tu remarqueras que tu avais aussi vu juste dans l'établissement de la relation entre Draco et Sirius. Ils semblent se connaître depuis toujours et ils prennent de grandes libertés ensemble, comme si chacun pouvait être lui-même sans masque avec l'autre. Enfin, Blaise et Hermione, j'avoue avoir pensé les mettre ensemble au début et j'ai bien envie d'effectivement développer ce couple dans une fic prochaine, dans laquelle Harry…La difficulté sera de ne pas décrire Blaise exactement comme dans cette fic, sinon ça ferait trop personnage recyclé. Mais je l'aime vraiment bien ce Blaise là !  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Je ne suis pas douée pour décrire les champs de bataille mais je vais faire ce que je peux. A bientôt !

**Damien pas Ze fly** : Seb et toi, vous êtes deux grands malades ! Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Que dire à part que je te remercie pour ta review et qu'elle m'a beaucoup touchée ? Elle m'a aussi beaucoup fait rire. J'étais sûre que tu réagirais à la remarque de Draco sur la situation oedipienne lol. Quant à être parano sur Trauma, tu me connais bien, en effet. Je vais avoir du mal à ne pas grincer des dents si on me fait des compliments sur le prochain chapitre. Ma rar va sembler ridiculement petite comparé à tout ce que tu as dit, mais tu sais ce que je pense. Merci pour ton avis sur ce projet de fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois et surtout, sur cette histoire dont on a parlé…Bisous.  
**Damien 2 **: Almighty godess ? Geez !

**Leviathoune** : Merci à toi pour ta review, je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise. Tu as raison quand tu dis que j'écris des « putain de pavés » lol. Je mets pas mal de temps à les écrire et je pense, non je sais, que ma prochaine fic aura des chapitres plus courts, afin d'éviter la trop longue attente entre deux. Je compte, bien entendu, finir cette fic (dans ma tête, le dernier chapitre est déjà en place). Pour ce qui est de l'amnésie, tout sera dit dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous et bonne continuation.

**Jessy** : Merci beaucoup de me faire part de ton ressenti sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu. Comme la fic touche à sa fin, ce chapitre était celui où certaines choses se délient et d'autres se lient, en prévision de la bataille finale. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Il semble assez dur mais le prochain chapitre sera bien plus positif. A bientôt et merci encore.

**Yue-kero** : je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût. Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Marie Potter** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que cette fic t'ait plu. Wow, si tu as lu les 14 chapitres d'un coup, tu as dû y passer du temps ! En tout cas si tu n'as pas trouvé d'incohérence en lisant l'ensemble de l'histoire, ça me rassure.  
En ce qui concerne Blaise, c'est le personnage des lecteurs surtout. Je me suis chargée de sa personnalité agréable, de son côté ami fidèle et les lecteurs ont plébiscité sa vulgarité lol. Draco retrouvera-t-il la mémoire ? Je ne vais peut être pas te gâcher l'histoire, puisque la réponse se trouve dans ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, te plaira. Encore merci de me lire. Bisous.

**Oxaline** : Coucou ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire toute la journée. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, malgré la longue attente. C'est amusant parce qu'à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, je me dis « j'ai écris ça moi ? » lol  
Ce chapitre a, en effet, malmené le pauvre Blaise qui ne demandait qu'à se curer les testicules tranquillement. Il est toujours aussi vulgaire, pauvre chéri, mais on sent quand même plus son intelligence dans ce chapitre, sa façon de ne pas vouloir penser au pire pour pouvoir apporter son aide aux autres. C'est vraiment un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et il va me manquer quand cette fic sera terminée, même si j'envisage de le faire sortir avec Hermione, pour encore plus l'influencer, dans une autre fic. Ça va être dur de ne pas décrire exactement le même Blaise que celui-ci.  
Je ne suis pas souvent contente de ce que j'écris, mais les scènes entre Sirius et Severus m'ont assez plues dans ce chapitre. C'est rare que j'aime ce que fais alors je le crie sur tous les toits lol. En fait, ce que j'aime, c'est l'idée d'une tension amoureuse entre eux, d'une retenue permanente. C'est pour ça que je suis vraiment contente que ces scènes t'aient plu aussi. Par contre je n'avais pas du tout fait attention à la tarte au citron ! MDR !  
Quant aux retrouvailles Sirius/Harry de la dernière fois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense aussi qu'il ne faut pas y toucher. Sirius et Harry n'ont jamais été des personnes qui aiment les grandes effusions, leur relation est toute en retenue et en non dits. Harry se jetant dans ses bras, je crois que c'est leur maximum. Lol. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir donné ton avis, je suis heureuse qu'on soit d'accord sur ce sujet.  
Pour la partie avec Draco et Sirius, là encore je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aies aimée car, en l'écrivant, je visualisais tellement la scène que je me marrais toute seule. On s'amuse d'un rien parfois !  
Quant à Colin, je ne voulais pas qu'il passe dans toute la fic pour un abruti notoire et une ordure. C'est juste un « fan » de Harry, qui a fait une erreur et qui s'en veut. Après tout, la rédemption est toujours possible.  
Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, celui de la bataille finale, qu'on attend quand même depuis le début de la fic ! lol Je rappelle que ce sera un « happy end » malgré les apparences trompeuses de ce chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous et merci !

**Antedaemonia** : Merci pour ce tir groupé de reviews ! Voilà à quoi je passe mon samedi : à y répondre (je passe donc aussi pour miss sociabilité 2005…en réalité je suis gentille mais je suis la seule à le savoir alors forcément…)  
Il semblerait que l'idée de Draco et Cho te rende légèrement malade, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Loin de moi l'idée de te traumatiser pourtant. Je veux que tu puisses bosser tes fics sereinement moi ! parce que je veux les suites ! Je vais donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, écrire des jolies histoires de Harry et Draco (pas amnésique) qui s'embrassent dans le foin (et qui n'y sont pas allergique…par contre moi, je vais peut être un peu éternuer en écrivant !). En résumé, ça signifie que je veux tout faire pour que tu puisses continuer tes fics, parce que je me ronge les ongles en attendant ! En toute discrétion, je suis complètement chamboulée de savoir que tu as fait un dessin inspiré de cette fic. Si seulement je savais dessiner pour rendre hommage à tes fics que j'adore, mais mes dessins se résument à des bonhommes qui ont les mains accrochés à la tête, comme en maternelle (réflexion de ma nièce de 4 ans quand j'ai dessiné les oreilles de Mickey : « j'ai dit Mickey, pas un éléphant ! »)  
Pour faire court, je te remercie pour tout et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (c'est la bataille et moi, question description de batailles, je suis assez…nulle.) Bisous et à bientôt.

**Isabelle4ever **: Je te remercie, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise, après Trauma. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, je ne pense pas être douée pour décrire les batailles sanglantes. Bonne lecture.

**Quiproquo** : Merci beaucoup Chat Pottée (comment résister à un tel regard ?). Je suis scotchée que tu aies relu l'histoire en entier et très heureuse qu'elle te plaise autant. Je dois te féliciter car tu es, pour l'instant, la seule à avoir vu la grossesse de Cho arriver. Il est vrai que je la dépeins comme une telle follasse qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu être l'espion. Je crois aussi que Draco et Harry seraient heureux d'élever l'enfant ensemble, loin de ma perfidie d'auteur. Nous saurons bientôt ce qui arrivera avec l'enfant (on m'a suggéré une séquelle, c'est une idée…). Quant à Blaise, je suis vraiment contente qu'il fasse l'unanimité. J'avoue qu'au début, il n'était pas censé sortir autant d'expression colorées, mais dès que j'en ai mis une, ça a plu aux lecteurs et j'ai donc décidé d'en faire une marque de fabrique chez lui. Il me manquera beaucoup lorsque cette fic sera terminée. Je te laisse à présent lire la suite. Encore merci et à bientôt (l'auteur saute sur son dvd de Shrek2, parce qu'elle est amoureuse de l'âne ! lol) ps : toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre ce chapitre en ligne, j'ai fait un gros blocage sur la bataille (tout ça pour ça, en plus !)

**Maira** : Coucou ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci saura t'intéresser, même si Blaise n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de faire preuve d'humour. L'important est qu'il n'ait pas perdu son humour qui reviendra plus tard. Bonne lecture et merci à toi !

**Shunrya** : Hello Miss ! It's been a while. J'espère que tu vas bien et je te remercie pour ta review. Comme tu l'as bien remarqué, Lucius doute en effet. Il ne sait pas où se situer, entre son Maître qu'il craint, et son fils qu'il aime. Quant à l'oblivio partiel, il a effectivement un effet positif dans la mesure où Draco n'a plus ce passé assez lourd de disputes et de pseudo haine avec Harry. Il est dans le ressenti pur et c'est ce qui le rend moins mordant dans le chapitre précédent. Je dois dire que je suis toujours très insatisfaite par ce que j'écris, et la seule scène dont je soies contente, c'est celle dans laquelle Sirius et Severus se serrent la main, alors je suis contente que tu l'aies aimée aussi.  
La réaction de Blaise face au meurtre de sa famille est une réaction de négation. Il comprend ce qui est arrivé, mais il ne veut pas l'accepter, c'est pourquoi il veut agir, s'occuper pour ne pas réaliser pleinement. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bizoux !

**Dark Lizard** : Merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies été sensible aux émotions que j'ai voulu faire passer dans ce chapitre. Je voulais qu'on voie Draco vivre seulement son ressenti, dénué de toute rancune passée. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

**Lovely A** : Hey ya ! Je dois doublement te remercier : pour ta review et pour m'avoir fait découvrir The Used. Je ne connaissais pas ce groupe et je dois dire que la chanson dont tu as parlé est effectivement très bien choisie pour illustrer l'ambiance de cette fic et ce groupe est vraiment excellent. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic t'ait plue au point que tu la lises entièrement en si peu de temps. J'espère que tu n'auras pas eu de problèmes pour le devoir que tu n'as pas terminé ce jour là. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer à nouveau dans l'histoire après avoir écrit d'autres choses entre temps, et la partie « bataille » me causait pas mal de problèmes, car je ne sais pas du tout raconter ce genre de choses (tu pourras le constater par toi-même !) Tu dois connaître ça aussi parfois en tant qu'auteur. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira quand même. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Alucardia** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je te présente toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai été assez occupée et, pour en rajouter une couche, j'ai carrément fait un blocage sur l'écriture de la bataille (tu verras par toi-même, ce n'est pas brillant.) En tout cas je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise et que tu l'aies relue. Je dois dire que moi aussi, à force d'écrire cette histoire de relation passionnelle entre Harry et Draco, je risque d'être surprise qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus dans le Tome 6 de JKR (plus que deux mois !) Encore merci pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bizzzzz

**Syl2sy** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas bien. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit en lisant ta review est « quoi ? J'ai tartiné 122 pages ? » Je suis vraiment contente que tu soies sensible à ma manière d'amener les choses et aux rebondissements. Quant au talent, je pense que tu n'es pas en reste, puisque tu as réussi à me rendre accro à un seul de tes chapitres avec « Une place pour chaque choses. »  
Pour l'amnésie de Draco, je voulais le plonger dans du ressenti pur, sans qu'il soit entaché par le passé houleux qu'il partage avec Harry et montrer que finalement, amnésique ou non, ça ne change pas grand-chose, que Voldemort n'a donc pas vraiment de prise sur Harry. J'avoue être très dur avec moi-même en ce qui concerne mes écrits, et les seuls passages dont j'ai été assez contente sont ceux entre Sirius et Draco (et la démonstration de son homosexualité) et entre Sirius et Severus à la fin. J'aime assez cette relation assez spéciale qui se met en place entre Draco et Sirius, même si j'aimerais pouvoir la développer plus en détail. De même pour Blaise, j'aimerais approfondir, et c'est vraiment le personnage qui me manquera le plus quand cette fic sera terminée. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Tchuss (pour reprendre ton expression )

**Le Blob** : Alors comme ça, on est fan de Luna Lovegood ? Je dois dire qu'elle manque quand même dans cette fic. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je n'avais pas pensé à Harlequin, mais c'est une idée. Après, chacun pense ce qu'il veut de ce que j'écris, le principal c'est d'obtenir une réaction plutôt que de l'indifférence, non ? Une séquelle à cette histoire ? C'est une idée. La suite c'est maintenant (lol) et pour une histoire non slash, ce n'est pas maintenant (lol aussi). Bonne lecture !

**Twiggy** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a encore bien fait sourire, et toutes mes excuses pour le retard dans l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre. Au moins, il arrive avant Halloween (vivement que je puisse ressortir mon serre tête citrouille !) Tes commentaires étaient tout à fait intéressants, et drôles, ça a égayé ma journée (et ça m'a fait aussi mourir de honte, parce qu'au moment où j'ai lu ta review, je n'avais pas écrit une ligne de ce nouveau chapitre.) Je dois dire que je comprends ta fascination pour les hommes qui fument, le geste de leur main (si seulement l'odeur de la cigarette froide n'était pas aussi désagréable). Même si j'ai arrêté de fumer, je reste aussi très attachée à ce geste chez les hommes. Quant à l'épisode de Friends en question, je le connais par cœur (je suis une inconditionnelle de friends, mon adresse hotmail commence même par « MonicaBing3 » !) Pour moi, voir un fumeur tenir sa cigarette et la porter à sa bouche est aussi fascinant que voir un gaucher écrire (je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis fascinée par les gauchers)  
Oui, bon, je suis encore morte de honte pour les « pinguvores » ! Je n'ai aucune imagination en matière de créatures magiques et je crois que j'aurais dû éviter d'essayer d'innover. Ça aura au moins fait rire ! lol  
J'ai beaucoup aimé ta façon de poser le problème du mouvement des robes de Severus !  
J'avoue, je fais une petite fixette sur certains tatouages. Je trouve que certains, bien faits, placés au bon endroit sont vraiment très esthétiques (traduction : je bave devant un tatouage sauf s'il prend genre, tout le bras.)  
Le côté clair de la force était, en effet, un petit clin d'œil à Star Wars. J'aime beaucoup la citation de Kaine, au passage.  
Je ne m'appelle pas Mathilde, mais j'aime beaucoup ce prénom, ceci dit. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait une saint Virginie.  
Bon, pignouf c'est pour dire « crétin » mais la sonorité m'a toujours fait rire.  
La phrase vandamesque était tout à fait compréhensible, mais il fallait connaître le contexte, à savoir que Draco attendait un bébé et que je n'avais pas envie de le révéler au moment où j'ai écrit la phrase. Lol.  
Dinasty, c'est quoi ? La série des années 80 avec Blake Carrington versus Alexy Colby ?  
Lol, oui Carrie de Stephen King avait plus d'attention…La pauvre. Si on regarde la scène de la cérémonie d'oblivio partiel du côté comique de la force, oui, ça doit être drôle. J'ai très envie de voir ton dessin à ce sujet.  
J'avais remarqué qu'en effet, les anglophones ont du mal à savoir si Blaise est un prénom de fille ou de garçon. Quant au dessin en question, je le trouve pas mal, et il montre assez bien la confusion quant au sexe de Blaise. L'artiste a choisi de trancher : un garçon fringué comme une fille ! Tes remarques sur le télé achat, l'anneau et j'en passe m'ont fait beaucoup rire. Pour finir, je dois dire que je suis démasquée : j'ai effectivement voulu que Cho soit enceinte pour que Draco et Harry puissent avoir un enfant, parce que je suis une fervente supportrice de l'adoption pour les couples homosexuels, et que les mpreg ne m'intéressent pas du tout, je n'aime pas la féminisation à outrance des couples homosexuels dans les fics (et quoi de plus féminisé qu'un homme enceinte ?)  
Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Anagrammes** : ça ronfle oui.

**Shetane** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé à écrire la suite. Si Voldemort a choisi de faire oublier Harry à Draco, plutôt que de se servir d'une potion de « désamour », c'est parce qu'il ne croit pas en l'amour qui perdure. Il se dit que Harry est responsable des choix de Draco, parce que Draco s'emballe pour lui, et que s'il fait oublier Harry, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je suis contente que Draco tel que je le perçois te plaise et que tu apprécies sa relation avec Harry. J'ai essayé de garder une certaine plausibilité dans la relation, parce que deux fortes têtes comme eux ne peuvent faire que des étincelles avant de trouver un juste milieu. Et non, leur histoire ne sera pas tragique, malgré les apparences.  
Blaise est mon petit chouchou, et je dois dire qu'il va me manquer quand cette fic sera terminée. C'était amusant d'inventer tout un tas de répliques sous la ceinture et de donner de l'ampleur à un personnage qui n'en a pas dans le livre. Ça laisse libre cours à l'imagination. Quant à Draco et son humour pince sans rire, c'est le genre de chose que j'apprécie assez et qu'il a été facile de coucher sur papier, plus que les expressions de Blaise.  
Il y a peut être pas mal de persos gays dans les slash, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si éloigné de la réalité que ça. Si on se réfère à ma fic, par exemple, Blaise n'est pas à proprement parler, gay. C'est un adolescent fasciné par son ami, il se cherche encore en ce qui concerne son orientation sexuelle. Seamus n'est pas non plus gay, c'est le genre de personnage détestable qui existe dans la réalité, qui veut se servir du sexe pour humilier l'autre. Ensuite, on change de génération, avec Severus qui est amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe, Remus qui s'éprend de ses amis, et Sirius qui ne sait pas ce qu'il est. Si on prend la population de l'école classique, on retrouve plus d'une personne attirée par le même sexe, puisque plusieurs tranches d'âges se côtoient.  
Ramener Sirius était pour moi, une manière de nier sa disparition dans le livre de JKR, parce que j'adore Sirius et que je veux le retrouver dans le tome 6 (je ne me fais pas d'illusions cependant.) Quant à Severus, le tome 5 m'a appris à l'apprécier, à voir son côté humain, mais on peut le détester, c'est normal. Chacun a des personnages qu'il aime moins, moi c'est Molly Weasley qui me sort par les yeux. Quant à Dumbledore, je n'aime pas le fait qu'il garde certaines informations pour lui et qu'il les sorte une fois qu'il est trop tard. Harry est au cœur de la prophétie et je pense qu'il était en droit de savoir cette chose capitale qui le concernait. Pour l'attitude de Dumbledude dans ma fic, j'ai juste exploré une réaction possible de sa part, suite au fiasco du tome 5. Son sentiment de culpabilité fait qu'il ne veut pas trop s'immiscer dans la vie de Harry, il essaye de lui laisser faire ses choix, même s'il cherche à le soutenir implicitement (quand il insulte Rogue, ce qui est une faute très grave, il ne le renvoie pas, il le comprend.) Et s'il s'énerve contre Draco alors qu'il a toujours été compréhensif avec lui (il est toujours préfet alors qu'il a sérieusement merdé dans le tome 5, avec la brigade inquisitoriale), c'est par rapport au bébé qu'il a fait à Cho, parce que c'est son rôle en tant que directeur d'un établissement scolaire, tout simplement.  
Quant au caractère de Narcissa, elle est déjà folle, presque aussi atteinte que sa sœur. Et les Serpentards ne sont pas tous gentils (il ne manquerait plus que ça ! lol). Ceux qui gravitent autour de Draco le sont plus ou moins, c'est tout.  
En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Encore merci et gros bisous !

**Eiliss** : Merci à toi. Je suis affreusement désolée d'avoir tant tardé à écrire cette suite. J'ai été assez occupée et, une fois devant mon écran, j'ai bloqué sur la manière de présenter les choses. J'espère quant même que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture

**LinOa** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, on peut dire que j'ai bloqué un moment sur la manière de mettre la suite en forme. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A bientôt

**Alichan** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise même si elle ne t'as pas emballée d'emblée. Pour le coup de la mémoire de Draco, c'est une manière de montrer à quel point il tient à Harry, puisqu'il l'aime toujours même sans se souvenir de leur histoire. Et effectivement, une pensine entrera en jeu dans l'histoire, dans le dernier chapitre plus précisément. J'espère que la suite te plaira, je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir tant tardé. A bientôt !

**Black Mirror** : Merci à toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé à écrire cette suite. J'ai été assez occupée (comme tout le monde me diras tu) et me remettre dans l'histoire a été assez difficile, surtout lorsqu'il s'est agit de mettre en forme ce que j'avais en tête pour ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et d'être ton premier ajout français dans tes favoris. On m'avait demandé de traduire cette histoire en anglais, mais je ne pense pas être capable de le faire, je n'ai pas le vocabulaire approprié au contexte. Par contre toi, en voyant ton profil, je constate que tu es totalement bilingue, félicitations (ou thumb up, )  
Tu as raison, la relation entre Harry et Draco va se remettre sur les rails, d'ici peu, il ne pourrait en être autrement. Je te laisse à présent lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira malgré mon manque total de talent pour décrire les batailles. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta patience.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CHAPITRE 15 : CHAMP DE BATAILLE.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une demie heure après le départ du professeur Rogue, Dumbledore convoqua tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde savait que la guerre était imminente et beaucoup arrivèrent les mains dans les poches, portant des vêtements de tous les jours plutôt que leurs uniformes. Certains semblaient terrifiés, d'autres avaient l'air grave et, à l'inverse, quelques groupes d'élèves se montraient détendus, comme s'ils voulaient s'amuser, oublier qu'ils allaient risquer leurs vies. Harry s'installa, vêtu d'un simple jean noir et d'une chemise cintrée bleue sombre. Hermione était en jean taille basse et elle avait passé un petit haut moulant bordeaux, alors que Ron portait un pantalon gris et un pull vert offert par son amie, qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure rousse. Pour eux, il était inutile de s'embarrasser d'uniformes, puisque cette réunion n'avait rien à voir avec l'école. En les voyant, Neville ôta sa robe de sorcier, tout comme Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anna Abbot, et Blake Welsh. Harry fit un mince sourire, trop conscient de la situation pour pouvoir harmoniser son ressenti et ses actes. Il semblait relaxé, sûr de lui, mais il était terrorisé.

Qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place, à quelques jours, quelques heures, de l'affrontement contre l'un des sorciers les plus puissants depuis la fondation de Poudlard ?

Il constata que les élèves de l'école étaient tous installés où bon leur semblait, la notion de territoire réservé aux Maisons ayant disparue avec l'anticipation d'une guerre imminente. C'était comme si les élèves voulaient se définir en tant que membres de l'école et non d'une Maison quelconque, pour se sentir plus unis, plus forts. A la table des professeurs, tous attendaient patiemment que Dumbledore commence son discours, à l'exception de Sirius, qui semblait totalement ailleurs, l'air grave, alors qu'il regardait avec insistance la place vide de Severus Rogue. Harry poussa un soupir, gêné d'avoir semé la confusion dans l'esprit de son parrain au sujet du directeur de la Maison Serpentard, puis il reporta son attention sur la salle, s'arrêtant sur un groupe de trois filles de Serdaigle, trois amies de Cho Chang, toujours manquante à l'appel. Toutes trois étaient retournées et elles riaient en regardant du côté des grandes portes.

Harry su quel était le sujet de leur conversation avant même de suivre leurs regards. Draco venait d'entrer, accompagné de Blaise et Pansy. Il était impeccable dans son uniforme de l'école, sa robe noire faisant ressortir la couleur incomparable de ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, sans gel. Il se redressa en voyant les œillades insistantes des Serdaigle, levant la tête plus fièrement encore qu'à son habitude, arborant son éternel sourire en coin. Blaise n'avait gardé de l'uniforme que le pantalon noir et la chemise blanche qui en dépassait, froissée et mal boutonnée. Il avait troqué ses chaussures de cuir noir contre une paire de baskets dernier modèle, celles qui faisaient rêver Ron depuis des mois. Il avait l'air fatigué, triste, mais son regard était dur et volontaire. Quant à Pansy, elle adoptait la même tenue irréprochable que Draco, et elle essayait d'avoir l'air aussi fière, même si ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude grandissante pour sa famille.

Harry leur fit signe de le rejoindre et lorsque Draco arriva à sa hauteur, il saisit son poignet pour le tirer à lui. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'objecter, le blond était assis sur les genoux du Survivant, conscient du visage outré que le professeur Mc Gonagall tournait vers eux.

« Visiblement, nous sommes le genre de personnes qui se donnent en spectacle, » constata Draco sans pour autant bouger.

Blaise sourit et Hermione imita Harry en le faisant tomber sur ses genoux, sous les yeux amusés de Ron qui comprenait son besoin d'être proche de Blaise, et de le tenir contre elle. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il n'était pas du genre à cacher son ressenti. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione et murmura à son oreille :

« Je les tuerai, Herm'…ils payeront tous. »

Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux du Serpentard et elle lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Nous sommes là pour toi. »

Blaise se releva pour ne pas l'écraser, et il lui fit un sourire trop resplendissant pour venir du cœur.

« Si Ron n'était pas un mec aussi génial, je me serais déjà jeté à tes pieds depuis longtemps, bombe sexuelle en sommeil.

- Pas tellement en sommeil que ça, remarqua Ron en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de Blaise. Je te jure que si tu passes une nuit avec elle, tu te retrouves sur les rotules le lendemain.

- Plains toi ! Intervint Draco. Tout mec digne de ce nom rêverait de se taper une Granger complètement désinhibée dans la bibliothèque, au milieu des livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à deux mètres de l'autre Pince mal baisée, voire pas baisée du tout.

- Dis-moi, Malfoy, c'est à Granger que tu pensais quand tu as engrossé Cho Chang ? Demanda Seamus avec un sourire hargneux.

- Non, je pensais à ta mère et au fait qu'elle s'allonge pour deux chocogrenouilles, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire lubrique.

- Encore un mot, Seamus, et je t'étrangle, coupa Harry alors que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à répondre.

- Ecoute notre Survivant, si tu ne veux pas te manger une soupe de phalanges made in Zabini, enchaîna Blaise en toisant Seamus.

- Laissez-le, si ça l'amuse, c'est dur pour Finnigan de rendre compte que contrairement à lui, certains savent manier leurs lances, » dit Draco en se servant un verre d'eau, provocant involontairement une friction contre le bas ventre gorgé de sang du brun qui dû retenir un gémissement désespéré. « Toi et moi, Harry, on ne sait vraiment pas se tenir ?

- Si, mais ce soir, c'est moi qui ne sais pas me tenir, répondit Harry en enlaçant la taille de Draco. Peut être que demain à la même heure…

- Tu seras considéré comme le héros qui a sauvé le monde, coupa Draco. »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Où seraient-ils tous le lendemain à la même heure ? Il ne pu s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur agréable de l'eau de toilette de Draco pour l'imprimer en lui. S'imprégner de son odeur, aveugler ses yeux de son image avantageuse, s'assourdir à force d'écouter sa voix grave et traînante. Il ne voulait rien oublier concernant Draco. Il voulait graver chaque détail, même le plus insignifiant, dans sa mémoire, à défaut de se trouver lui-même au centre de la mémoire de Draco.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaise qui tenait Pansy contre lui, Ron et Hermione qui s'enlaçaient tendrement, puis il focalisa son attention sur Sirius, qui discutait posément avec Remus. La sensation de perte le sortit de ses rêveries. Draco venait de se lever pour saluer Angelina Jonhson qui semblait terrorisée. Le blond lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes et Harry sentit la jalousie lui lacérer le cœur. Il était simplement jaloux parce que Draco se souvenait de son histoire avec Angelina, leur apparente complicité le prouvait. Il préparait une remarque cinglante lorsque Hermione lui pinça le bras et lui fit signe de se taire. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé, demandant l'attention de l'assistance. Draco s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Harry et il se balança en arrière, comme le faisait souvent Sirius, à part que les sens du Survivant n'étaient pas totalement incendiés lorsque c'était son parrain qui se balançait avec nonchalance.

Draco lui lança un regard en coin, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu as perdu la mémoire mais tu n'as pas oublié comment me chauffer, constata Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est assez facile de te chauffer, intervint Crabbe en éclatant de rire, il suffit de mettre une perruque blonde et de se faire appeler Draco Malfoy !

- Subtil, Crabbe, remarqua Draco avec une moue dubitative. Très subtil. Toujours tout en finesse !

- Jeunes gens, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Intima le professeur Dumbledore en écartant les bras.

- C'est parti pour la messe, ironisa Draco sur un ton méprisant.

- La ferme Malfoy, ordonna Ron.

- Vous savez que la guerre est imminente, poursuivit Dumbledore. Vous devez vous poser des questions, craindre pour votre sécurité et je tiens à vous rassurer. Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave vous conduiront dans un endroit sûr dès que les combats commenceront. Je constate que certains ont déjà quitté l'école… »

Harry parcourut l'assemblée d'un air étonné, tout comme Ron.

« De notre côté, il ne manque aucun élève jusqu'en cinquième année, constata Draco. A partir de la cinquième année, il nous manque la moitié des effectifs, notamment Theodore Nott et Milicent Bullstrode. Je suis déçu, je pensais qu'au moins ces deux là seraient avec nous.

- Vous savez qui manque dans votre Maison ? Interrogea Ron avec incrédulité.

- Tu crois qu'on était en retard pour quoi, au juste ? Rétorqua Draco. Je te rappelle que Pansy et moi sommes Préfets…Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! C'est à nous de savoir qui est là et qui ne l'est pas dans ces circonstances, nous ne servons pas qu'à enlever des points aux élèves qui ne suivent pas le règlement…Ou qui ont de sales têtes.

- Hermione et moi, nous n'avons pas compté les élèves, ni fait la liste de ceux qui sont partis servir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- C'est ce que tu crois, lança Hermione. Il nous manque 15 élèves, de la cinquième à la septième année. Je ne pensais pas qu'on partageait nos dortoirs avec des lécheurs de boules Voldemoriennes.

- Bien dit ma grande ! Ils ont peut être juste eu peur et se sont sauvés, hasarda Blaise.

- J'en doute, répondit Draco en regardant Hermione comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête. Même le dernier des crétins sait qu'on est plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Alors en tant que Préfets, nous avons le droit d'enlever des points ? Questionna Ron d'un air scandalisé.

- Bien entendu, renchérit Draco. Tu n'as jamais ôté de points à un élève que tu ne pouvais pas encadrer ? Tu es passé à côté de ce qui fait tout le charme de notre fonction de Préfets, Weasley.

- Vous permettez qu'on écoute ce que dit Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton sans appel.

- Je vous rappelle que vos parents vous ont confiés à nous et que nous nous devons d'assurer votre sécurité, disait Dumbledore. Ce qui signifie que vous ne serez pas autorisés à aller vous battre, même si vous le souhaitez. »

Draco se leva lentement, puis il se racla la gorge et il prit la parole d'une voix claire et assurée.

« Dans la mesure où mes parents seront de l'autre côté, le visage caché par un masque, leur futur se résumant à mourir ou à être emprisonné, puisqu'on va gagner, je doute qu'ils se plaignent d'une négligence de votre part. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, et je suggère que les élèves de 15 ans et plus puissent choisir s'ils veulent ou non se battre.

- En tout cas, rien ne m'empêchera de me joindre aux festivités, » déclara Blaise.

Partout dans la salle, des murmures s'élevèrent, entre ceux qui voulaient prendre part aux combats et ceux qui ne se sentaient pas assez prêts pour ça. D'un signe de la main, Dumbledore parvint à rétablir le calme.

« Les élèves de septième année sont les seuls qui ont légalement en droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

- Monsieur, nous ne laisserons pas Harry aller risquer sa vie tout seul, objecta Ron.

- Oh j'en suis conscient monsieur Weasley, et c'est pour cela que j'allais vous expliquer la manière dont vos professeurs, les Aurors et moi avons abordé le problème. Nous pensons que si nous vous interdisons de nous accompagner, vous ferez comme à votre habitude, vous trouverez un moyen de nous rejoindre. Ceci est trop dangereux dans la mesure où, dans ce cas, nous ignorerions qui est sur le champ de bataille et qui est à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi les sixièmes années seront autorisées officieusement à nous suivre, mais ils devront être encadrés par des adultes. Les professeurs Lupin et Black feront partie de ceux qui veilleront sur vous. Quant aux autres, je suis désolé mais ils devront rester à l'abri à l'école.

- Mais Monsieur, implora Colin Crivey, je voulais aider !

- Si le têtard veut aider, soupira Draco. Peut être n'est ce pas une mauvaise idée finalement ? Les cinquièmes années pourraient s'occuper des victimes.

- Vous pensez bien que tout cela a été prévu, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix assurée. Je veux que chaque élève de cette école soit assuré que tout est mis en œuvre pour sa protection. Maintenant que les Préfets ont fait la liste des absents, vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles communes où les Directeurs de Maisons répondront à vos questions. Comme le Professeur Rogue est occupé à préparer des potions avec Mme Pomfresh, les Préfets le remplaceront, et ils pourront bénéficier du soutien du professeur Black, dont les appartements jouxtent les cachots des Serpentard. Je vais demander aux élèves de sixième et septième années qui souhaitent participer d'une manière ou d'une autre aux combats, de rester ici, nous allons en parler. »

Pansy se détacha de l'étreinte de Blaise et elle se tourna vers Draco en lui décrochant un sourire un peu crispé.

« Je vais ramener les gnomes dans la Salle Commune, tu me feras un résumé. » Dit elle en toisant les élèves les plus jeunes qui, impressionnés par cette Préfète guerrière, se mirent rapidement en route.

Harry vit Seamus quitter la salle, alors que ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de quidditch ainsi que Lee Jordan restaient, affichant le même air déterminé.

« Ginny, retourne dans notre Salle Commune, ordonna Ron à sa sœur qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Oui, approuva Neville, je préfère que tu soies en sécurité, je ne supporterais pas…Je ne peux pas te perdre, Gin'.

- Je veux rester avec vous, insista Ginny. Je ne pourrai pas me regarder dans une glace si je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour vous aider. »

Harry soupira, fatigué, espérant qu'on lui demanderait à lui, de ne pas aller tuer ou être tué. Draco se leva d'un air totalement indifférent et il prit la jolie rouquine par les épaules sous le regard médusé de Ron.

« Essaye de ne pas la mettre enceinte, plaisanta Blaise en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu le majeur que Ron tendait dans sa direction.

- Un jour Blaise, il faudra que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés, rétorqua Draco en haussant les épaules. Tu peux regarder une fille dans les yeux, ça ne craint pas.

- Merci, ça va, j'ai déjà la nausée rien qu'en pensant que tu as pu mettre ta…Dans Cho Chang, intervint Harry en se frottant les yeux.

- Tout dans la finesse Potter, je comprends mieux pourquoi on est ensemble…Roméo et Roméo version trash, » déclara Draco en tirant Ginny à l'écart.

Une fois qu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et il observa longuement la dernière des Weasley. La jeune fille se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Dumbledore avait recommencé à parler mais Draco s'en souciait peu, sachant qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait le moment venu. Il scruta encore le visage fin, presque fragile de Ginny, et il lui décrocha un sourire si doux que, de stupeur, elle fit un pas en arrière.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es plutôt mignonne, pour une Weasley.

- Garde tes compliments, ce n'est pas ça qui me fera changer d'avis, répondit Ginny en levant le menton. Je veux aller me battre. Et depuis quand tu fais le gentil, toi ?

- Depuis que j'ai des choses pas très gentilles à te dire, Ginevra. Tu es la dernière d'une famille de quoi, dix gosses ?

- Sept !

- A trois portées près, le compte y était, dit-il en levant un sourcil. Tous tes frères vont livrer ce combat, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père aussi ?

- Je pense que oui, bien entendu. Même si Percy a soif de pouvoir, je le vois mal soutenir Tu Sais Qui.

- Oui, peu importe. Ils se battront, que ce soit avec, ou contre nous. A côté de ça, sans vouloir être insultant, j'ai vu ta mère…Et si la mienne est capable de te balancer un Avada Kedavra tout en faisant un double salto arrière, la tienne est physiquement incapable de tenir deux minutes sur un champ de bataille. Alors je suppose qu'elle va faire autre chose pour se rendre utile, peut être aider les blessés, et elle va certainement survivre. Pense à elle, Ginny. Il y a de grandes chances pour que quelques uns des tes frères soient tués, et, sans vouloir jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure, ton père risque d'y passer s'il croise la route de mon père…Et il la croisera. Ta mère aura alors besoin de toi. Le combat le plus difficile ne se livrera pas face à Voldemort, il aura lieu après la guerre, quand on comptera les morts et qu'il faudra soutenir les survivants. Je crois vraiment que tu dois te tenir loin de toute cette merde pour pouvoir ensuite aider les autres. »

Ginny ne pu retenir un frisson de terreur à l'idée de perdre ne serait-ce qu'un seul membre de sa famille, et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Elle n'avait jamais autant détesté Draco, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être mise devant cette réalité trop dure.

« Tu feras attention à Neville et à mes frères ? Demanda-t-elle avec des sanglots retenus dans la voix.

- Je ne pourrai pas veiller sur eux, tu le sais. Allez, monte dans ta salle commune et envoie un hibou à ta famille pour lui dire que tu l'aimes…C'est ce que je ferais si j'avais une famille digne de ce nom.

- Draco, je te…

- File. » Ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons.

_On aura tout vu_, pensa Draco en rejoignant les autres. _Moi, un Malfoy, donnant dans le social. Il faut que je fasse attention, si ça continue je vais devenir…sympathique. Quelle horreur !_

Il s'installa à côté de Harry et il constata que tous les élèves restants s'étaient regroupés à la table des Gryffondors. Même le directeur et les professeurs s'étaient rapprochés et Draco lutta contre son envie de quitter cette Salle. Il se doutait qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'avait envie d'aller se faire massacrer par les Mangemorts et il commençait à se demander si, malgré son entraînement intensif, il avait le niveau pour les affronter.

« Je vais vous remettre une chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouve un pendentif en forme de soleil, » disait Dumbledore.

Blaise capta l'attention de Draco et il regarda entre ses jambes, un sourcil relevé, expliquant ainsi la forme qu'il aurait préféré pour le pendentif. Le blond dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas exploser de rire mais l'hilarité de Crabbe et de Goyle eurent raison de lui. Harry les observa sans ciller. Il savait que le groupe des Serpentards agissait comme si la situation n'était pas dramatique, comme si rien n'avait changé et que Voldemort n'était pas sur le point d'attaquer. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, les fusilla du regard dans une imitation très réussie du professeur Rogue.

« Il s'agit de portoloins, poursuivit Dumbledore, imperturbable. Je veux qu'au moindre problème, à la moindre blessure, vous le saisissiez. Il vous enverra directement devant l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste où vous serez pris en charge par des équipes compétentes. J'insiste sur le fait que vous ne devez en aucun cas vous mettre volontairement en situation dangereuse, car des sorciers puissants seront déjà sur le champ de bataille, ils se chargeront des Mangemorts les plus sanguinaires. Sachez également que des renforts sont arrivés à Sainte Mangouste, mais que les potions viendront forcément à manquer alors les blessures graves seront prises en charge magiquement, pour les blessures moins importantes, comme un bras cassé, vous serez soignés sans potions. Si cela vous gêne de quelque manière que ce soit, vous avez le choix de retourner dans vos dortoirs et de ne pas vous battre, personne ne vous en voudra.

- Cela signifie-t-il que nous aurons des cicatrices permanentes ? Demanda avec inquiétude Alicia Spinnet.

- Les petites coupures et autres griffures causées par la magie standard peuvent être soignées par un sortilège, » expliqua Sirius d'un air médusé, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une élève de septième année ne sache pas quelque chose d'aussi évident. L'idée qu'il ait été, à 17 ans, un sorcier prodigieux ne semblait pas lui effleurer l'esprit et il pensait que tout le monde, à cet âge là, était aussi doué que lui à l'époque. « Par contre, tout ce qui provient de la magie noire sera difficilement masqué, tout comme les entailles plus importantes faites par des armes quelconques. »

Les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers Harry et sa fameuse cicatrice. Le Gryffondor plaqua rapidement une mèche de cheveux devant l'éclair de renommée internationale.

« Ils sont toujours aussi lourds ? Interrogea Draco à voix basse.

- Et encore, là, ils donnent dans le discret, répondit Harry d'un air morose. Sait-on où et quand aura lieu la bataille finale ?

- Pas encore, nous attendons des nouvelles de notre agent infiltré, lança Dumbledore.

- On va se faire déchiqueter, » marmonna Matt O'Bannon, un septième année de Serdaigle. Le jeune homme était réputé pour être un des casses cou de l'école, et un sorcier d'une puissance plus qu'honorable, et pourtant, à cet instant, il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui, au contraire. Il semblait, pour ne pas dire terrorisé.

- Si vous n'êtes pas sûrs de savoir maîtriser vos pouvoirs, surtout ne prenez aucun risque et restez en sécurité à l'école, déclara Remus.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de mes pouvoirs, mais je sais que si je restais à l'abri pendant que d'autres se battent, je n'aurais aucune raison de lever la tête dans ma vie future. Ma famille s'est battue sans relâche contre les Mangemorts lors du premier règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aller combattre est un devoir pour moi.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, intervint Neville alors qu'une élève de Serpentard hochait la tête pour marquer son approbation. Nous n'irons pas nous battre par vengeance, mais parce que c'est comme ça que nous avons toujours pensé à la guerre. Jamais je n'ai imaginé me cacher, même si je ne blâme pas ceux qui le font. »

Harry écoutait la conversation avec intérêt. Il se rendait compte pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir être sur le terrain lors des affrontements. Il avait toujours cru être le seul à ne pas avoir le choix, et cette certitude avait été confirmée par la prophétie le concernant. Mais ce soir, il comprenait que d'autres étaient obligés de combattre, au nom de ceux qu'ils avaient perdu lors des premiers conflits. Soudain, il ne se sentait plus seul, il était un élément important dans un groupe d'égale importance…Même si lui avait à affronter Voldemort et qu'il se demandait comment, du haut de ses 16 ans, il allait pouvoir vaincre l'un des pires mages noir de tous les temps. Etrangement, la perte de mémoire de Draco n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Seule cette guerre comptait, et la sécurité de ceux qu'il aimait. Lorsque la réunion prit fin, Hermione invita Blaise à passer la soirée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, invitation que le Serpentard refusa poliment.

Harry remonta donc dans les Donjons et il resta quelque peu interdit devant le spectacle étonnant des élèves qui allaient se battre, réconfortant ceux qui allaient rester en sécurité. Il lui semblait que le monde se mettait à tourner à l'envers. Colin se pencha vers lui et il murmura, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. On demande souvent aux victimes, ou futures victimes, de soutenir leur entourage en prime, comme s'il fallait s'excuser d'aller risquer sa vie. Comme ces soldats moldus qui vont faire la guerre et qui doivent réconforter leurs parents, leurs amis, alors que ça devrait être l'inverse…Logiquement. Je suis vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir apporter ma contribution à cette guerre.

- Tu n'as pas le niveau pour te battre contre les Mangemorts, répondit Harry d'un air absent. Et puis, tu vas contribuer…Dire que j'ai toujours détesté ton côté paparazzi et qu'il va être très utile plus tard. Certains d'entre nous ne reviendront pas, et les photos que tu as prises seront comme un dernier témoignage d'amour aux familles des disparus. Tout cela fait trop dramatique à mon goût. Excuse moi mais voir Angela consoler Seamus alors que tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est plonger son nez dans son décolleté, c'est trop pour moi. Si on me cherche, je serai de retour dans une heure ou deux. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione pour leur signifier son départ, puis il sortit rapidement de la tour dans laquelle l'ambiance était on ne peut plus lourde. Il espérait trouver un peu de tranquillité au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, respirer un peu d'air frais, écouter le bruit de sa respiration, se concentrer sur sa magie. Il monta lentement les escaliers, conscient de chaque mouvement de ses muscles alors qu'il approchait du sommet. Il ouvrit lentement la grande porte de bois et le spectacle le laissa pantois. Draco se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage levé, offert à ces larmes célestes. La lune rousse donnait à la scène une impression surnaturelle.

Draco semblait vouloir laver ses pensées en laissant l'eau couler sur lui, pénétrer entre ses lèvres, glisser le long de son cou gracile pour finir sur sa chemise entrouverte, trempée, collée à sa peau. Harry osait à peine respirer de peur de briser la sérénité ambiante, uniquement bercée par le doux battement de la pluie sur le sol. Draco respira profondément, puis il tourna la tête au ralenti vers Harry.

« Toi aussi tu cherches un peu de silence avant de rejoindre les furies dans ta salle Commune ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et il rejoignit Draco sous la pluie, sentant avec délectation les gouttelettes mouiller ses cheveux et son visage.

« Je suis navré pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en te prenant sur mes genoux, » déclara soudain Harry alors que Draco plongeait son regard un peu perdu dans celui, plus sûr, du brun. Le Draco sarcastique et détendu de la Grande Salle avait laissé place à celui, plus fragile depuis son retour. Harry avait l'impression que Draco se sentait mal en sa présence, et il le comprenait. Lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise face à celui dont il était pourtant éperdument amoureux.

« Tu ne m'as pas mis mal à l'aise. Je trouvais juste étrange qu'on se comporte avec autant de désinvolture devant tout le monde.

- Nous ne le faisons pas d'habitude. Les circonstances étaient différentes…

- Tu as peur pour la bataille finale ? Questionna abruptement Draco en offrant son visage aux intempéries.

- Peur n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais.

- Terrifié ?

- Complètement. Je ne me sens pas prêt, avoua Harry en lançant un sort d'imperméabilité sur ses lunettes trempées.

- Tu es pourtant prêt, affirma Draco en reportant son attention sur Harry tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais depuis quelques heures, la force de ta magie est presque palpable, c'est impressionnant. Tu vas t'en sortir, tu verras.

- Il faudra bien. J'ai seulement 16 ans, c'est trop tôt pour mourir.

- L'important pour toi sera de ne surtout pas t'occuper des gens que tu connais une fois que les combats commenceront. Focalise ton attention sur Voldemort, le reste on s'en charge. Garde en mémoire que la magie sans baguette a ses limites, et que ta mission s'arrête avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne cherche pas à protéger tout le monde, contente toi de faire ce qu'on exige de toi et rentre à Sainte Mangouste. Les adultes s'entretueront ensuite, c'est leur problème, c'est leur guerre.

- Et toi, Draco, es-tu prêt ?

- Non, je…Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller me battre, ni de me faire massacrer. Je ne veux tuer personne, et pourtant, il va falloir le faire, parce que les Mangemorts ne feront pas de prisonniers, à part toi, peut-être. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est d'être, en quelque sorte, responsable de ce qui va arriver à Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ont défié leurs familles pour me suivre, et si leurs parents leur mettent la main dessus, ils vont le leur faire payer très cher.

- Remettons les choses à leur place, tu n'es responsable de rien, rectifia Harry en fixant intensément Draco. Le seul coupable ici, c'est Voldemort et sa folie meurtrière. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête, puis il reporta son attention sur la lune en soupirant. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, lança un sortilège d'imperméabilité d'un geste de la main, puis il en alluma une, humant avec bonheur son odeur particulière. Il fuma la moitié de sa cigarette en silence, cherchant ses mots, sous le regard interrogateur d'Harry.

« Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose, dit-il enfin en expirant la fumée et en jetant sa cigarette. Je voudrais que tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce que je fais, ni où je me trouve lors des affrontements. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes et que ça te perturbe. C'est vraiment important.

- D'accord, mais je veux que toi, tu me promettes de ne pas te mettre en danger. »

Draco l'observa longuement, les mains dans les poches. Harry lui fit un sourire gêné et il s'approcha un peu, en prenant soin que leurs corps ne se touchent pas.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que j'ai vraiment bon goût, murmura Draco en rougissant de manière significative. Tu es…Tu es très agréable à regarder. »

Harry fit un sourire qui illumina son visage, puis il leva la tête et avança en douceur. Hypnotisé, Draco entrouvrit les lèvres lorsque la bouche de Harry les frôla et il émit un léger soupir. Harry prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et il la mordilla tendrement avant d'effleurer à nouveau la bouche de Draco, alors que ses doigts descendaient le long des bras du blond pour venir prendre ses mains et les guider autour de sa taille. Harry respira profondément contre les lèvres de Draco et son souffle chaud, encore empreint de cigarette, contre sa peau glacée par la pluie, le fit frissonner. Ses mains vinrent encercler sa nuque et il resta un instant figé, appréciant le contact de Draco contre lui, se moquant royalement de leurs vêtements détrempés.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre la peau du blond.

- Je…, répondit Draco.

- Je sais, tu me le dis tout le temps, » plaisanta Harry à voix basse avant d'appuyer ses lèvres contre celles de Draco, attendant patiemment qu'il ouvre un peu la bouche pour goûter pleinement sa saveur singulière. Dès que leurs langues se frôlèrent, leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre, attisés par le désir d'être en contact.

Harry savoura le délicieux mélange de la pluie et de la peau de Draco, traçant avec sa langue un sillon ardent le long de son cou, pour remonter ensuite à son oreille qu'il mordilla affectueusement. Il déposa ensuite un long baiser appuyé sur sa jugulaire, sentant le pouls battre contre sa peau. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau pour un baiser long et passionné. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, Harry conduisit Draco à l'abri dans les escaliers. Les yeux du Serpentard trahissaient son émoi et le cœur de Harry s'affola. Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume, puis il remonta sur son poignet.

« Nous devrions rentrer avant d'aller trop loin, » dit-il en se redressant.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, trop conscient que s'il parlait, sa voix serait rendue rauque par son envie de Harry. Il se pencha pour donner un baiser au brun, puis il descendit les escaliers, un poids au niveau de l'estomac.

Il rejoignit la Salle Commune des Serpentards où Sirius et Remus buvaient un verre de whisky pur feu en discutant à voix basse. Aucun élève ne traînait dans la salle, contrairement à l'habitude. Visiblement, les professeurs avaient envoyé tout le monde dormir.

« Bravo, lança Draco en reprenant une attitude désinvolte. On envoie les élèves au lit et on se pochetrone en toute quiétude.

- Tais toi petit con, et prends un verre, rétorqua Sirius en souriant. Puisque bientôt, nous allons nous battre ensemble, oublions la relation prof – élève, tutoies nous, et buvons un coup.

- C'est sa solution à tout, expliqua Rémus en riant doucement. Blaise est dans les appartements de Sirius, si tu le cherches.

- Je m'en doutais. Il doit dormir. Il s'est toujours réfugié dans le sommeil quand les choses n'allaient pas. J'irai le voir dans cinq minutes, » dit Draco en ôtant ses vêtements mouillés sur le chemin des dortoirs. Tout le monde était éveillé et parlait de l'éventualité d'une guerre longue. Draco soupira et il passa rapidement un pantalon et un pull noirs. Il retrouva ensuite les deux professeurs et il se servit un verre, trinquant avec eux. Il alluma une cigarette et la fit rouler distraitement entre ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas bien de fumer, lâcha Sirius en prenant la cigarette que Draco lui tendait.

- Ce n'est pas bien non plus de pisser contre les arbres, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de te transformer en chien, constata Draco avec un sourire goguenard.

- Continue comme ça et tu vas prendre mon pied aux fesses.

- Tant que ce n'est que ton pied, » lança Draco avec un sourire lubrique.

Sirius resta bouche bée, choqué alors que Remus éclatait d'un rire franc qui étonna Draco.

« Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ! Questionna Sirius en retenant difficilement son sourire.

- J'aurais du mal à y penser, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un rapport homosexuel. Je crois que c'est Blaise qui a déteint sur moi. Si dans quelques heures, je me mets à parler avec mes testicules, surtout, désenvoûtez moi ! Soyons sérieux un instant. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Severus Rogue ?

- Aucune, répondit Remus d'un air soudain inquiet. J'espère que tout va bien pour lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il doit être tranquillement en train de lécher les bottes de Lucius Malfoy, comme il l'a toujours fait très consciencieusement, maugréa Sirius.

- Un peu de tact, Sirius, ordonna Remus en lui montrant Draco du menton.

- Ce n'est rien, affirma Draco. Sirius a le droit d'être jaloux.

- Jaloux ! Mais tu vas arrêter d'insinuer ce genre de conneries ! Je n'éprouve rien pour Severus, c'est clair ? Et lui, il n'éprouve rien pour moi…N'est ce pas ?

- Il t'aime tellement qu'il est prêt à se damner pour toi…Et je me demande pourquoi, articula lentement Remus en ignorant volontairement le regard assassin de Draco. Je me moque qu'on soit censés se taire. Il est en train de risquer sa vie pour nous informer et tu dois savoir à quel point il t'aime.

- Vous croyez qu'il veut…Avec moi ? Demanda Sirius d'un air ahuri.

- Dans la mesure où il brûle d'amour et de désir pour toi depuis plus de vingt ans, je pense qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à ce que vous vous fassiez un petit bisou ou deux, ironisa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Ecoute Sirius, je comprends que tu aies vécu sans affection, sans contact physique pendant des années et que ça t'ait marqué. Tu ignores jusqu'à ton orientation sexuelle. Mais dis toi que Severus a passé bien plus de temps que toi en prison, enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il n'a aimé que toi et je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà fait l'amour une seule fois dans sa vie. Il a 37 ans, il est plutôt bel homme, et il ne voit que toi. Alors dis toi qu'il est aussi effrayé que toi par cette situation, et qu'il ne doit certainement pas se dire « je veux mettre Sirius Black dans mon lit. »

- Il a raison, intervint Remus. Il faut éviter de croire que Severus réfléchit avec son sexe. Il a certainement envie de toi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéresse. Il doit même crever de peur à ce niveau là. Je t'assure que tu devrais essayer de le connaître, il est amusant, et tendre, mais il pense que ce sont des faiblesses.

- Nous ne te disons pas de te jeter sur lui et de lui proposer un rendez vous galant alors que tu n'en as pas envie, expliqua Draco. Nous te demandons juste d'arrêter de penser à Severus comme à quelqu'un de profondément mauvais.

- Mais pourtant, il m'a vraiment montré à quel point il me détestait. Il a quand même voulu me refiler aux Détraqueurs !

- Ok. C'est fou comme tu es intelligent et clairvoyant, sauf quand il s'agit de toi et du regard que portent les autres sur toi, constata Remus. Il t'aimait, il t'admirait, et toi, tu lui as fait cette blague idiote, qui a mis sa vie en danger. Pour lui, c'est comme si tu avais voulu l'assassiner.

- Il a donc voulu te faire mal comme il a eu mal au moment où il a compris ce que tu avais fait, conclut Draco. Imagine Sirius. La personne que tu adules te montre qu'elle te méprise au point de te mettre en danger, juste pour rire de toi. Sa blessure ne s'est jamais refermée. Il t'en veut encore et vouloir te livrer aux Détraqueurs, c'était un moyen de se protéger de toi. Et puis c'était un juste retour des choses, tu as bien voulu qu'il serve de snack de minuit à un loup garou !

- Je voulais juste lui faire peur, se défendit Sirius. Est-on vraiment obligés de parler de ça maintenant ? J'aimerais autant aborder le sujet avec Severus.

- Il va falloir lui envoyer un hibou pour qu'il arrive toutes affaires cessantes, lança Draco en haussant un sourcil. Ça va être dur de lui faire lâcher les bottes de mon père. » Il se leva, fit mine de faire la révérence. « Et pour information, mon père a bien des défauts, mais il tient Severus en très haute estime. »

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre la remarque cinglante de Sirius et il sortit de la salle commune en espérant que tout irait bien pour le professeur Rogue. Il se posta devant le tableau à l'entrée des appartements de Sirius puis, en un éclair, il se ravisa et se mit à courir dans le dédale de couloirs. Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, avec peine. Une fois devant le tableau, il s'appuya contre le mur, hors d'haleine et il fulmina contre la cigarette, car il savait qu'il était essoufflé à l'effort depuis qu'il fumait. Il prit son paquet, le jeta sur le sol, le piétina furieusement, et il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix éreintée.

« Oh merde, » lâcha-t-il en entrant.

Il semblait que les Gryffondors avaient choisi de faire une grande fête, à laquelle participait Hagrid. Le professeur Mac Gonagall se contentait de les surveiller en buvant un thé.

_Crétins de Gryffondors_, pesta intérieurement Draco alors que Ron le prenait par les épaules pour lui servir une bierraubeurre. _Ils ne pourraient pas se conduire plus correctement et dormir comme les bons nounours qu'ils sont ? _

Il refusa poliment le verre que Ron lui tendait et il scanna la salle avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Il trouvait étrange cette connaissance instinctive qu'il avait du Survivant, sans pouvoir pourtant rattacher ses pressentiments à des évènements précis. Comme il s'y attendait, un seul lit semblait occupé, ses rideaux tirés. Harry avait certainement dû chercher un peu de calme pour mieux se préparer pour la suite. Draco ouvrit délicatement les rideaux et il trouva Harry allongé sur le dos, les paupières closes, ses lunettes négligemment posées sur la table de nuit. Draco se demanda s'il s'était toujours senti aussi émerveillé face au visage jeune et pourtant marqué par l'expérience du beau brun.

Humant dans l'air un parfum qu'il connaissait trop bien et qu'il aimait au-delà des mots, Harry ouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses orbes verts profonds dans le gris troublé de ceux de Draco. Il voulut parler mais le blond l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses, commença Draco en toisant Harry d'un air presque froid. Mais je veux que tu le saches, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je…Merde…Je t'aime, Harry. »

Il baissa immédiatement les yeux alors que ses joues rougissaient. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, pour remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps tremblait et il mourrait d'envie de se mettre à sauter partout en hurlant de joie. Au lieu de cela, il prit le poignet de Draco et il le tira doucement vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couchés face à face. Il passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux soyeux de son Serpentard et il embrassa son front.

« Ça n'a rien de dramatique, murmura-t-il contre la peau de Draco. Je t'aime aussi, et je sais pertinemment que tu ne dis jamais ces mots qui sont pourtant tellement doux à entendre. Tu veux bien me les redire en me regardant autrement que si tu voulais me tuer ? »

Draco émit un petit rire étouffé, puis il plongea ses prunelles grises scintillant d'une émotion intense et, la gorge nouée, il répéta dans un souffle :

« Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais je le ressens au plus profond de moi. »

Harry sentit les larmes monter, mais il les retint, préférant serrer Draco contre lui, s'imprégner de l'empreinte de son corps contre le sien, inhaler l'odeur agréable de ses cheveux et s'endormir en se disant qu'il tenait dans ses bras tout ce que le monde avait créé de plus beau.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, une étrange sensation de vide au creux des bras. Draco était parti et Harry sourit dans la pénombre.

« Il m'aime, dit-il à l'obscurité.

- Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ? » Demanda la voix amusée de Ron.

Harry fut si surpris d'entendre son ami lui répondre qu'il éclata de rire. Tous deux se levèrent pour faire une partie d'échecs pendant que Hermione, qui était au lit avec Ron, lisait un livre moldu. A peine avaient-ils mis les pions en place, que le professeur Mac Gonagall faisait irruption dans le dortoir.

« Préparez vous, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son stress. Le professeur Rogue nous a envoyé un hibou. Pré au Lard sera attaqué dans une heure. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent, effarés, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Aujourd'hui, Harry serait vainqueur…Ou ne serait plus.

Il passa un pantalon, un tee-shirt et une robe noire à la hâte, puis il saisit sa baguette et il s'élança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le groupe d'élèves et de professeurs qui s'amassait dans le Grand Hall. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il trouva Sirius et Remus et, pris d'une soudaine envie de leur faire comprendre ce qu'ils représentaient pour lui, il étreignit Remus qui le serra fort. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et il se cala dans ses bras protecteurs. Son parrain caressa ses cheveux et il se pencha vers lui.

« Je veux que tu soies prudent, Harry, pas d'héroïsme inconsidéré, conseilla Sirius. Fais très attention, d'accord ?

- Toi aussi, répondit Harry. N'oublie pas que c'est à moi de tuer Voldemort, ne te mets pas en danger en essayant de m'alléger la tâche. »

Sirius hocha la tête et il lâcha Harry qui resta un instant muet, la gorge nouée par la peur. Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Sa tenue vestimentaire, composée d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et d'une longue veste en cuir noirs, lui donnait un air à la fois torride et dangereux. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme mais la façon dont il serrait convulsivement sa baguette dans sa main trahissait sa nervosité. A côté de lui, Blaise se tenait prêt, le visage fermé, son désir de vengeance transpirant par chaque pore de sa peau.

Le professeur Dumbledore leur fit signe de le suivre, et tous se dirigèrent vers le Village de Pré au Lard. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire évacuer la moitié des habitants inaptes à se battre.

Au loin, sur la colline avoisinante, les formes encapuchonnées des Mangemorts se dessinaient à la lueur de l'aube. D'autres formes s'approchaient, traversant la plaine pour rejoindre le pied de la colline. Il s'agissait certainement des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point ils étaient nombreux.

« Allons-y. » Lança Dumbledore en ouvrant la marche vers la prairie.

La pluie tombait toujours, et la boue risquait de les faire glisser à tout moment, mais le plus désagréable, était le froid. Un froid polaire.

« Des Détraqueurs, affirma Harry d'une voix forte. Ils ont des Détraqueurs avec eux ! Les sixièmes années, à part Draco, Hermione et moi, devraient se tenir éloignés d'eux, ils n'ont pas encore appris les Patronus. Nous devons nous débarrasser d'eux avant toute chose.

- Ce sera fait avec grand plaisir, » rétorqua Sirius en serrant les dents.

A partir de cet instant, Harry fut comme emporté dans un tourbillon qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il avait perdu de vue Ron, Draco et Blaise. Il voyait Hermione à ses côtés, lancer un Patronus d'une telle puissance qu'il repoussa une dizaine de Détraqueurs. Il produisit, lui aussi, un gigantesque Patronus et, à quelques mètres, il repéra Draco, grâce à la licorne qui s'éleva dans le ciel, faisant fuir un bon nombre de Détraqueurs.

« Mais pourquoi les Détraqueurs ? Demanda Ron en projetant à quelques mètres une silhouette cagoulée. Les Mangemorts aussi y sont sensibles.

- Moins que nous, parce qu'ils n'ont aucune conscience et qu'ils aiment la destruction, » répondit Remus en tuant un Mangemort.

La pluie et la boue gênaient la progression de Harry mais il se rapprocha de Draco pour le protéger, car il savait que Voldemort voudrait l'abattre avant même de s'occuper de Harry. Le Serpentard était couvert de boue jusqu'aux genoux, et ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau. Harry se dit qu'il devait être dans le même état. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête, cherchant Voldemort du regard, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore apparu.

Tout autour de Harry, des hommes et des femmes se lançaient des sortilèges, luttant pour leur survie. Beaucoup avaient abandonné l'idée de faire des prisonniers et les jets de lumière verte de l'Avada Kedavra illuminaient trop souvent le champ de bataille. Il avait l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Dans les deux camps, des corps tombaient dans la boue et ne se relevaient pas. Un nombre conséquent de Mangemorts avait laissé tomber les masques et se battait à visage découvert. Harry ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il lançait machinalement des sorts puissants pour repousser ses opposants, il avait simplement l'impression d'être le spectateur d'une scène particulièrement écoeurante.

Son regard rencontra celui de Draco, aux prises avec Théodore Nott. Le blond détourna lentement les yeux pour reporter son attention sur son ancien camarade de dortoir, et, sans même ciller, lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. Lorsque Théodore toucha le sol, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de celui qui, soudain, n'avait plus rien d'un ange aux yeux de Harry. A ce moment précis, le Gryffondor savait que Draco laissait s'exprimer la personnalité de Voldemort qu'il abritait depuis la cérémonie de partage des pouvoirs. A ses côtés, Blaise assouvissait sa vengeance avec une frénésie meurtrière qui inquiéta Harry. Son ami allait jusqu'à se jeter à corps perdu dans des duels avec des sorciers bien plus expérimentés que lui, mais, au grand soulagement de Harry, la haine de Blaise était plus forte. Le Survivant dû quand même lui sauver la vie plusieurs fois avant de se détourner, cherchant Sirius du regard, trouvant Lucius Malfoy sur son passage. D'un geste excédé de la main, Harry l'envoya s'étaler dans la boue quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui tuerait le père de Draco. S'il avait su à cet instant que Lucius venait d'ôter la vie au père de Ron, il aurait peut-être agi différemment.

Alors qu'un orage éclatait et que la pluie redoublait d'intensité, Harry se précipita pour aider Neville, cerné par un groupe de Mangemorts désireux de torturer le jeune Londubat. Draco le regarda s'éloigner, impressionné par le courage du Gryffondor prêt à tout risquer pour apporter son aide, puis il se tourna vers Blaise qui venait de lancer un crucio à un Serpentard de septième année.

« Vas-y doucement sur les impardonnables, conseilla Draco en mettant fin au sortilège d'un simple mouvement de la main. Je voudrais que tu fasses une chose pour moi, Blaise. Reste près de Harry et, une fois qu'il aura jeté l'avada kedavra à Voldemort, fais apparaître une protection autour de Harry. Crabbe fera pareil pour moi quand il sentira que le moment est venu.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crains une possession de Voldemort ?

- On ne sait jamais, fais juste ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. Je t'autorise déjà à tuer mes parents, tu peux bien protéger Harry pour moi, non ?

- Draco, tes parents ont tué ma famille, je ne te devrai rien quand je prendrai leurs putains de vies. Mais je vais aller protéger ton chéri, ne t'en fais pas. »

Draco haussa les épaules et il fut reconnaissant à Goyle de les avoir surveillés, tuant ainsi un Mangemort qui tentait de l'éliminer tandis qu'il parlait à Blaise. Il se dirigea vers la bordure de la forêt, où les affrontements semblaient plus violents, et l'apparition de Voldemort et de Bellatrix lui glaça le sang. A côté, son père était aux prises avec Kingsley Shakelbolt et il se moquait bien de l'issue du combat. Seul comptait Voldemort et la fascination mêlée de répulsion qu'il exerçait sur celui qui avait refusé d'être son Héritier. Il était tétanisé, incapable de bouger.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres toisa longuement Draco, exprimant ainsi toute sa déception, puis il se tourna vers Bellatrix.

« Tue le, dit-il d'une voix forte. Je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il ait la mort d'un misérable Moldu. »

Bellatrix hocha la tête et elle fit face à Draco, qui serra sa baguette plus fort dans sa main gauche, même s'il était incapable de bouger le reste de son corps. D'un geste sec, elle lança un long couteau dans sa direction, mais Draco ne le reçut pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, ébahi d'avoir entendu la voix de son père alors qu'il s'interposait. Lucius tomba contre Draco, les yeux remplis de terreur, le couteau profondément enfoncé dans son dos. Du sang perla de sa bouche tandis qu'il essayait de parler, et Draco le coucha sur le côté. Une haine sans précédent lui comprima le cœur et il jeta le sortilège ultime à Bellatrix qui parvint à l'esquiver en transplanant.

« Je reviendrai m'occuper de toi plus tard, misérable déchet, siffla Voldemort. Je veux que tu me voies tuer tous ceux qui comptent pour toi, avant que je prenne ta vie qui ne vaut rien.

- Faites ce que vous devez, » se contenta de répondre Draco alors que Voldemort s'éloignait.

Il respira lentement, reportant son attention sur Lucius.

« Père, murmura Draco, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Lucius caressa la joue de son fils d'une main tremblante, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait décidé de choisir Draco plutôt que Voldemort et il montra sa poche d'un geste faible. Plus de sang sortit de sa bouche et, en quelques secondes, il s'éteignit. Draco mit la main dans la poche de son père et il en tira une bague pour homme, à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient gravés les mots « je t'aime. H » Draco soupira, et il mit la bague à son doigt, puisqu'elle était à lui, visiblement. Sûrement un cadeau de Harry.

Il se leva lentement, arrachant le couteau du dos de Lucius, et il essuya ses yeux mouillés d'un revers de manche. Il n'allait pas pleurer, il se l'interdisait. Pourtant, son père avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il avait enfin, pour une fois, pris le parti de Draco et cela fit monter en lui une vague de tristesse. Même si Lucius s'était mal comporté face à son fils, Draco l'aimait. Il s'était préparé à l'éventualité de la mort de son père. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle surgirait de cette manière, par la main de sa belle soeur.

Draco leva la tête, et il marcha difficilement jusqu'à la prairie, éloignant ceux qui s'approchaient de lui d'un geste sec de la main. Sa magie devenait de plus en plus puissante, se nourrissant de sa haine. Un grondement se fit entendre dans le ciel bas et sombre alors qu'il regardait l'étendue du désastre autour de lui. Des morts par centaines jonchaient le sol alors qu'il n'était là que depuis une heure. La boue le fit à nouveau trébucher et il tomba nez à nez avec le corps sans vie d'Angelina Jonhson.

« Non, supplia-t-il en embrassant les lèvres trempées de la jolie Gryffondor. Pas toi…Oh putain, tu respires ma belle ! »

Immédiatement, il appela Goyle et il le chargea de conduire Angelina à Sainte Mangouste, puis il chercha Harry du regard. Il le vit plus loin, sur sa droite…Le duel avec Voldemort avait débuté. Draco eut le souffle coupé lorsque le jeune brun envoya le Seigneur des Ténèbres voler dans les airs, pour le faire retomber lourdement au pied d'un arbre. Harry faisait preuve d'une puissance magique étonnante, et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Tout son corps était tendu vers Voldemort et il utilisait principalement la magie sans baguette, pour que l'autre se batte de la même manière. C'était assez ingénieux. Harry avait clairement décidé d'habituer Voldemort à utiliser ses mains pour qu'au moment où il prononcerait le sortilège ultime, rien ne se produise, laissant ainsi au Gryffondor l'opportunité de brandir sa baguette et d'en terminer avec lui.

Draco dû répondre à quelques attaques, tuant sans ciller ses adversaires, et, lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, il étouffa un juron. Le Survivant semblait considérablement épuisé et sa robe de sorcier était déchirée sur toute la longueur du bras, révélant une entaille longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, d'où suintait le sang. Son visage était couvert de boue sillonnée par la pluie et par de multiples griffures sanguinolentes. A côté d'eux, Sirius aidait Blaise à se relever tandis que Ron et Hermione repoussaient les attaques des Mangemorts.

Draco regarda autour de lui d'un air absent. Il fallait qu'il agisse.

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur ses lèvres et il fit demi-tour, vers la lisière du bois, que les combattants avaient désertée pour se rapprocher du duel entre Harry et Voldemort. Pansy était restée, tirant Cho Chang par les cheveux, la couvrant de gifles et d'insultes colorées sous le regard amusé de Crabbe. A côté d'eux, Remus Lupin venait d'en finir avec Peter Pettigrew, dit Queudver. Draco et le Maraudeur se saluèrent et Remus repartit en direction de la prairie, sous les grondements du tonnerre. Le sourire de son professeur redonna du courage au blond.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il héla Crabbe, lui disant qu'il était temps de penser à mettre en place la barrière de protection magique et qu'il ne devait surtout pas regarder Draco, mais plutôt ce qui se passait du côté de Harry, pour agir dès que Voldemort tomberait.

« Il a l'air lessivé, remarqua Crabbe, tu crois qu'il va réussir à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Il a encore en lui bien plus de réserves qu'il n'y paraît, je le sens. Il vaincra avec ou sans nous, mais on va l'aider un peu, » répondit Draco.

Il vérifia que Crabbe ne regardait pas dans sa direction, puis il s'agenouilla sur l'herbe boueuse.

_Et merde,_ pensa-t-il, _je dois être complètement fou pour faire ça. _

Il posa soigneusement sa baguette sur le sol, étonné que sa main ne tremble pas. Il était glacé par la peur plus que par la pluie, et il sentit son cœur s'affoler, cogner contre sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper. Il leva le couteau qui avait servi à éliminer son père et, après avoir empli ses poumons d'air une dernière fois, il le planta d'un coup sec dans son abdomen en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

Voldemort, qui venait de lancer un Doloris, contré par Sirius, à Harry, poussa un cri de stupeur et il tomba à genoux, la main sur son ventre qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

« Surprise, surprise, déclara Draco dans la tête du mage noir. La cérémonie de partages des pouvoirs a des avantages auxquels vous n'aviez pas pensé.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, » répondit tout haut Voldemort.

Harry ne bougeait plus, sidéré de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettre deux doigts sur son propre front et enfoncer ses ongles profondément dans sa chair, avant de descendre jusqu'à son menton, laissant au passage de larges entailles.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ! S'écria Harry.

- Tue le maintenant ! Ordonna Blaise. Je t'en prie, fais le ! »

Lentement, Voldemort se redressa, fit tomber Harry d'un geste de la main et, sans plus s'occuper du Survivant, il enfonça un doigt dans la blessure apparue sur son ventre en criant de douleur.

« Oh merde ! Hurla Sirius. Dégomme le ! Il est en train de tuer Draco ! »

Harry se tourna vers son parrain puis, soudain, il comprit.

Le partage des pouvoirs.

Draco venait de se blesser volontairement pour nuire à Voldemort.

« Faut que j'aille te chercher par les couilles ou tu te bouges ! Tonna Blaise. La prophétie dit que toi seul peux tuer Vol…Lui ! Mais n'importe qui peut tuer Draco et c'est ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de faire. Il l'a déjà défiguré, je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là, Harry, s'il te plait ! »

Voldemort envoya Blaise s'écraser plus loin dans la boue, et Harry tendit sa baguette. Voldemort leva la main vers lui en prononçant le sortilège ultime. Harry lui fit son sourire le plus triomphant et il lança l'avada kedavra avec une haine et une puissance magique qu'il ne soupçonnait pas en lui. Blaise courut vers eux, conjura alors un sortilège de protection pour entourer Harry. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres trahissait son incompréhension alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol humide, terrassé par un adolescent de seize ans.

« La magie sans baguette ne fonctionne pas pour le sortilège ultime, » déclara Harry au cadavre qui se momifiait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Toute l'eau et la graisse de son corps semblaient s'être évaporées en dix secondes, collant ainsi progressivement sa peau desséchée à son squelette. La peau brunie fut alors comme aspirée par les os, qui commencèrent à s'effriter. Harry et Sirius observaient la scène en affichant clairement leur dégoût.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendres, Blaise annula le sortilège de protection et il chercha frénétiquement des yeux son ami. Harry redescendit sur terre, appela Draco, peu conscient des Mangemorts qui regardaient ce qui restait de leur Maître d'un air effondré alors que les autres sorciers poussaient des cris de joie, dansant sous la pluie. Il ne vit pas la haine des Mangemorts qui se jetèrent alors à nouveau à corps perdu dans la bagarre.

La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de retrouver Draco. Il ignorait la souffrance qui enveloppait chacun de ses muscles après avoir reçu plusieurs sortilèges d'une rare puissance, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était blessé. Remus lui indiqua où il avait vu le jeune homme pour la dernière fois et Harry se précipita, Blaise et Sirius sur ses talons. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pu, trébuchant sur l'herbe mouillée, de plus en plus horrifié par la silhouette allongée, recouverte de boue, qui se démarquait sur le sol. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains rougies plaquées sur son ventre, les paupières closes, Draco ne bougeait plus.

Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui et il balaya d'un geste de la main les mèches de cheveux maculées de boue qui cachaient ses yeux fermés. Il retint son souffle en voyant les deux sillons que les ongles de Voldemort avaient tracés sur le visage de Draco. Hermione se pencha puis elle s'écria, paniquée :

« Harry, je ne sens pas son pouls !

- Il n'est pas mort ! Rétorqua Harry en secouant la tête. Il ne peut pas être mort ! »

Alors que Sirius et Crabbe les protégeaient des attaques, Harry approcha son visage des lèvres entrouvertes du blond et il perçu sa respiration, presque imperceptible, beaucoup trop lente.

« Tu respires mon cœur, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

- Il faut le conduire immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste, décréta Sirius. Tu as accompli ton devoir, Harry, et vous l'avez tous soutenu avec courage. Mais maintenant, il est temps pour vous de laisser les adultes s'occuper des Mangemorts qui ne se sont pas rendus. »

Harry voulait le supplier de rester avec eux, de ne pas se mettre en danger, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors que son parrain repartait d'un pas décidé en direction des affrontements. A aucun moment, Harry n'avait vu son parrain flancher et il en éprouva une certaine fierté.

« Harry, lança Hermione d'une voix étranglée par la tristesse, Draco ne supportera pas le voyage en portoloin, il est beaucoup trop faible. Je…Je crois qu'il ne va pas survivre. Et toi, tu es vraiment dans un sale état, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital. Tu nous enverras un médicomage pour Draco, nous resterons avec lui.

- Hermione, je ne le lâche pas, tu m'entends ? Il est peut être trop faible, mais il ne mourra pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Crabbe, la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude.

- Parce que je le refuse ! Ce serait trop ignoble s'il venait à partir parce que, pour une fois, il a voulu faire ses propres choix ! Ce serait injuste ! Cria Harry.

- Rien n'est juste, » murmura Hermione en regardant le corps sans vie de Pansy Parkinson, gisant à quelques mètres d'eux. « Draco a fait ça par amour, Harry. Il a choisi de t'aider parce qu'il t'aime, autrement il n'aurait pas pu, il n'est pas du genre à se faire mal, au contraire. »

Soudain, la voix de Draco parvint clairement aux oreilles de Harry, évinçant celle d'Hermione. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, le blond s'était plaint de sa forme d'Animagus, rappelant à Harry que lui, en tant que licorne, il pouvait sauver des vies, puisque le sang de licorne était réputé pour rendre leurs forces aux plus faibles. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres ensanglantées de Draco, puis il se releva, son regard vert plus déterminé que jamais.

« Je vais me transformer en licorne, dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Trouvez un moyen pour lui faire boire mon sang.

- Mais, Harry, nous allons devoir te blesser, objecta Hermione.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, car tu es ma meilleure amie, ferme ta gueule Hermione ! Gronda Harry. Pour une fois, je te demande d'agir d'abord, et de réfléchir après !

- Nous prendrons ton sang, je sais comment faire, » déclara Ron avant de parler à l'oreille de Blaise.

Sans plus attendre, Harry se changea en une licorne blanche si fascinante que ses amis mirent quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger. Ron ramassa le couteau de Draco, et il fit une entaille à contrecoeur dans la cuisse de Harry. Un sang argenté se mit à jaillir au ralenti. Blaise posa sa bouche contre la blessure de la licorne et il aspira un peu de sang qu'il n'avala pas. Il s'agenouilla ensuite près de Draco, il le redressa un peu, et il colla ses lèvres contre celles du blond, transférant ainsi le sang de la licorne dans la bouche de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne supportait pas cette idée, et s'appliqua à masser doucement la gorge éraflée de Draco pour l'aider à avaler. Il préleva à nouveau un peu de sang de la licorne, et il recommença à faire boire Draco, sous le regard inquiet de Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, caressait doucement le flanc de la licorne, pour rappeler à Harry qu'elle le soutenait quoi qu'il arrive, mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur la partie gauche du visage de Draco, complètement défigurée par les deux longues et larges coupures. Elle se demandait à quel point Draco allait être heureux d'avoir été sauvé, alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour frôler la perfection physique. Aucune potion ne pourrait effacer ces marques, causées par Voldemort, comme Harry n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser de sa cicatrice sur le front.

Enfin, les paupières de Draco se mirent à papillonner et Ron ne perdit pas une minute pour soulever Draco dans ses bras et attraper le portoloin. Ils disparurent presque aussitôt.

Harry redevint alors lui-même, un long filet de sang rouge coulant le long de sa jambe. Il avait du mal à tenir debout, et il sentait à présent le poids des souffrances que Voldemort avait infligées à son corps. Il voulait retourner se battre, mais Hermione le saisit par la taille et le fit transplaner avec elle à Sainte Mangouste où il sombra dans l'inconscience dès son arrivée.

Sur le champ de bataille, Blaise serra sa baguette et, en inspirant profondément, une haine féroce sur le visage, il partit prendre part aux combats, cherchant une personne en particulier : Bellatrix Lestrange.

A suivre…

Voici donc pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas été trop fastidieux à lire (vraiment, la guerre n'est pas ce que je sais décrire le mieux.) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt


	16. Après la pluie

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

**DISCLAIMER** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling parce que c'est elle la meilleure et qu'elle a eu les idées avant moi.

**RATING** : M. Je rappelle que la présente histoire traite d'amour entre hommes, alors si cela vous dérange, cessez de la lire s'il vous plait.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR INDIGNE** : Voici un chapitre très long, probablement le plus long de la fic. En tout cas, il m'a fallu une éternité pour l'écrire et je m'en excuse, mais comme le travail de fanfiqueuse n'est toujours pas un vrai métier, je me dois de vaquer à d'autres occupations moins agréables mais importantes quand même.

**RAR (en espérant que je n'oublie personne. Si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir et je me ferai pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre)**

**Akashana** : Merci beaucoup. Si le chapitre 15 était un de tes préférés, je suis vraiment soulagée, parce que je craignais qu'il soit trop lourd à cause de la bataille. Pour les questions que tu te poses, les réponses se trouvent dans le chapitre. Il est vrai qu'on n'a pas du tout « vu » Severus dans le précédent. Quant à Pansy, ça m'a rendue triste de la faire mourir, parce que je m'y étais attachée. Mais je n'ai quand même pas fait mourir tous les personnages, heureusement, il y a des survivants. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt.

**Falyla** : Hi ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie beaucoup bellissima du 74. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent. En fait, j'ai passé des semaines à essayer de l'écrire, sans parvenir à être vraiment dedans, et c'est pour cela que le début, avec notamment la description des habits, jure avec le reste. J'ai essayé d'écrire à tout prix au lieu d'attendre que l'inspiration vienne, et ça a été une erreur. Pour Lucius, c'est en effet une rédemption qui arrive trop tard après tout ce qu'il a fait, selon moi. Je ne peux pas non plus l'imaginer comme un personnage sympa, mais je peux l'imaginer comme un père protecteur (même si ce n'est pas du tout le cas dans cette fic.) Sinon je veux bien essayer de ne plus douter de mon talent, mais ça va être dur. Quant aux allergies, je vais finir par aller me faire désensibiliser, parce qu'elles ne se calment pas. Gros bisous à toi et encore merci.

**Onarluca** : Merci à toi. Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il te plaira. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

**Artoung** : Merci pour ta review très intéressante (contrairement à ce que tu penses), et pour m'avoir supportée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait défiguré Draco, c'est Voldemort (ok, j'ai autant de chances que Voldemort existe réellement que j'en ai de déjeuner demain avec Dark Vador…quoique que l'idée de partager une table avec lui ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, finalement.) J'ai pensé que c'était une chose que Voldemort pouvait faire, chercher à briser Draco en lui arrachant ce qui faisait de lui l'Héritier idéal : la beauté, la pureté etc…Comme Draco a été élevé dans le culte de l'apparence, ça va être difficile pour lui. Quant à Blaise…je laisse planer le mystère (il a tué Chocapic ! lol) Encore merci et j'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre te plaira.

**Enola83** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que les chapitres précédents t'aient plu. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de faire mourir Draco, rassure toi. Je pense que si je devais écrire une fic comprenant la mort d'un des deux du pairing principal, je pense que je le préciserais, car certains n'aiment pas lire ce genre de choses. Pour la liste de ceux que tu espères retrouver en vie dans ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'un d'entre eu n'a pas survécu…désolée. Je suis d'accord cependant, tous méritaient de vivre une belle vie après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Je suis déjà toute retournée d'avoir fait mourir cette pauvre Pansy, alors pour le reste, ça va être dur aussi. Je te laisse donc découvrir cet avant dernier chapitre, en espérant que tu n'auras pas envie de m'étrangler ensuite. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Lily.B** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, et je suis désolée d'avoir contribué à te bouleverser avec le chapitre précédent. J'ai beaucoup aimé ton expression « t'as fait un très beau bordel » elle m'a beaucoup touchée celle-ci. Je suis soulagée que tu ne m'en veuilles pas pour l'attente et que tu comprennes de l'intérieur qu'on ne peut pas toujours se mettre derrière son écran et être inspiré. La guerre est une chose qui ne m'inspire pas. En ce qui concerne Draco, la bague offerte par Harry aura son utilité dans le dernier chapitre. Quant au fait d'être défiguré, lui qui a été élevé dans l'idée que seule l'apparence compte, ça va lui faire un choc, c'est obligé, mais il sera allégé par un autre évènement, ainsi que par la conscience que Draco aura de la souffrance des autres. Je te laisse lire cette suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira (je reprécise que cette fic terminera bien, malgré tout ce qui s'y passe ) Gros bisoux et à bientôt.

**Zaika** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que la fin du chapitre précédent, avec la survie de Draco t'ait plu. A bientôt.

**Crackos** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un message malgré le fait que tu aies été occupée. J'ai effectivement eu envie de casser un peu le mythe : beau, avec une peau parfaite…Et, au passage, rappeler que l'apparence n'a rien de profond, qu'une personne peut être belle même si elle est couverte de cicatrices. Et puis je trouvais intéressant d'explorer une réaction possible de Draco, lui qui a toujours baigné dans cette idée que l'aspect extérieur devait être impeccable, peu importe le prix à payer. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Laika la Louve** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et tu as tout à fait raison : rien ne peut être parfait. J'ai beaucoup aimé lire « je vais relire un chapitre » dans ta review, parce que ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt avoir de la bonne lecture sous le nez ! Je te laisse découvrir l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira. A bientôt.

**Gaelleh** : Coucou ! Je te remercie pour ta review, et je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise. Pour le moment, vous êtes deux à vous demander où est passé Rogue. Comme la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre, je te laisse voir par toi-même s'il est en vie. Bonne lecture et à plus.

**Melusine2** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. A mon avis, JKR va écrire une scène finale entre Harry et Voldemort comme un vrai duel, sans personne pour interférer et ça va être vraiment très angoissant, mais absolument incomparable. Pour Pansy, je dois avouer que ça m'a rendue très triste d'écrire qu'elle était morte, parce que je m'étais attachée à elle. Il fallait que certains personnages meurent, sinon ça aurait été peu crédible, et j'ai dû faire un choix. Pour Blaise, tu verras ce qui lui est arrivé dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt.

**Shunrya** : Hello ma belle ! Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer tes impressions. Au moment où tu liras cette rar, tu seras déjà libérée des cours, alors je ne peux qu'espérer que tes vacances se passeront bien, si tu ne passes pas d'exams entre temps. Pour le concours de cpe, j'ai eu une grosse grippe qui m'a empêchée de me lever ce jour là. Ça m'a minée pendant quelques semaines, mais je reste positive, ce n'est que partie remise. En ce qui concerne le chapitre, je suis vraiment soulagée qu'il t'ait plu. Il est vrai que j'avais distillé pas mal d'infos sur Lucius dans les derniers chapitres (comme le partage des pouvoirs d'ailleurs), en rappelant que s'il n'aide pas Draco, c'est parce qu'il a peur de se faire tuer par Voldemort. Mais il était évident (en tout cas pour toi et moi) qu'il reste un père, et qu'au moment où son fils est menacé de mort, son choix est vite fait. Quant à Severus, en effet, on le retrouvera dans ce nouveau chapitre. Au moment où je te réponds, j'ai écrit seulement 6 pages du nouveau chapitre, et je peux affirmer qu'il va être vraiment long vu tout ce qu'il va devoir contenir. Je te laisse lire le « produit fini » et je courre ajouter le mot « réconfortation » dans mon dictionnaire, parce qu'il est très bien ce mot. A bientôt.

**Vert Emeraude** : Merci beaucoup pour ce bel enthousiasme, ça me touche beaucoup. Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Le sortilège d'oblivio étant un sortilège irréversible, Draco ne retrouvera pas la mémoire, en tout cas, pas SA mémoire (il y a des façons de l'aider à se rappeler, malgré tout, puisque Harry n'est pas amnésique ) Pour les morts, en effet, il va y en avoir quelques uns, mais ça a été dur de choisir entre qui et qui. J'espère que la suite te plaira, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et il est bien parti pour être très long. Gros bisoux et bonne lecture.

**Arwen94** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait intéressé. Pour Blaise, j'ai tellement envie de le voir avec Hermione que je vais, dans ma prochaine fic, les mettre ensemble. Je vais garder la personnalité du Blaise de SDT, en enlevant peut être ses expressions si colorées qui le caractérisent dans cette fic. Je ne connais pas la fic de Loryah, mais je pense que je vais vite remédier à cette lacune si tu la trouves aussi bien. Mdr, je ne voudrais pas risquer une grève ! En fait, Ron survit, bien entendu. Pour qui a survécu et qui est mort, c'était assez difficile de choisir, parce que tous les personnages sont attachants, mais il en fallait, sinon ça aurait un peu manqué de crédibilité. Dommage. J'espère que la suite te plaira, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et il est parti pour être très long. Bisoux et à bientôt.

**Skyblack4** : Coucou ! Je suis désolée si la fin était frustrante, et j'espère que ce chapitre, beaucoup plus long, répondra à certaines des questions que tu te poses. Merci à toi, bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bisoux.

**Lemoncurd** : Merci merci ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais effacé et recommencé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai lu « Dragichou » venant de toi ! Kessicépassé ? Te voilà tombée dans le piège des surnoms à se flinguer ? mdr ! J'aime bien l'idée d'une Hermione qui aurait trouvé son double masculin avec Blaise, et qui peut enfin oser faire et dire ce qu'elle veut. Quant à Ginny, elle va effectivement avoir un rôle à jouer, notamment auprès de Draco. Pour la guerre, je trouvais ça plus facile à gérer pour Harry s'il se sentait moins isolé. Il a toujours tendance à livrer ses combats seul, ou avec quelques Gryffondors, et j'ai trouvé qu'étendre cela à l'école, plutôt qu'à une Maison donnait une unité nouvelle à Poudlard, et un côté moins « sacrifice de l'innocent » pour Harry. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Au moment où je te réponds, j'ai 6 pages de pondues et je sens qu'il va être vraiment très long ce chapitre, bon courage pour la bêta reader ! -

**Hanna** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette fic. Pour Cho, tu as tout à fait raison et au moment où je te réponds, son sort est déjà scellé. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Fliflou** : Merci de vouloir m'égorger sans vergogne Et non, je ne suis pas sadique ! Je pensais que c'était le genre de réaction bien méchante que pourrait avoir Voldemort à l'égard de Draco, puisqu'il a été élevé dans le culte de la perfection physique. Je te laisse lire la suite, très longue, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bizzz.

**Ilys** : Merci à toi, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai abîmé Draco, c'est Voldemort ! (ok, l'un dans l'autre, c'est pareil) Comme je pense que l'habit n'a jamais fait le moine, et que l'emballage compte moins que je cadeau, je ne crois pas que ce soit une tragédie. Bien entendu, pour Draco, ça en sera une, puisqu'il a été élevé dans l'idée qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide, un physique sans âme. Quant à Blaise, je l'adore aussi, il va me manquer quand la fic sera terminée. Je te laisse lire l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Bizz bizzz, je vais de ce pas m'entraîner à courir vite, avec trois bombes de peinture dans les mains, en prévision des tags sur Buckingham !

**Damien** : Merci à toi Mista lovah lovah ! Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, parce que je vais flinguer toute mon intrigue sinon ! Juste une chose : arrête d'être toujours dans le vrai, c'est stressant, lol. Le jour où tu me feras penser à Van Damme, c'est que tu auras le cerveau cryogéné, sinon il n'y a aucune comparaison possible (toi, tu es intelligent, et totally hot !) Bisous.

**Damien II** (the Omen ! mdr ) Toi, agacé ? C'est assez rare pour faire très peur

**Sélène** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour les cicatrices, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. Draco ne sera pas maudit car le sang qu'il a bu reste celui de Harry, même avec les vertus du sang de Licorne. Je pars dans l'idée que lorsqu'il est donné volontairement par un animagus, la malédiction ne s'applique pas. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bizzz

**Lovely A** : Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies pu rentrer dans le chapitre comme moi je suis rentré dedans en l'écrivant, même si j'ai mis du temps à me mettre dedans. En tant qu'auteur, tu sais ce que c'est bien entendu. Pour Pansy, ça m'a rendue triste de la faire mourir, mais il fallait bien que certains ne survivent pas. Je m'étais attachée aussi à elle. Quant à Blaise, je te laisse lire le chapitre pour voir ce qui lui est arrivé. Bisous et bonne lecture. Plein d'inspiration à toi pour la suite.

**Nushan Ynis** : Merci beaucoup, je suis touchée que tu aies passé la nuit à la lire et je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt, bonne lecture.

**Alexiel** : Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que la partie « guerre » du chapitre n'ait pas été fastidieuse à lire. Pour Lucius, en effet, il a mis le temps à choisir mais une fois Draco en réel danger, il a enfin pris ses responsabilités. Je te laisse lire l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il ne sera pas décevant. A bientôt.

**Syl2sy** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que dans l'ensemble, le chapitre t'ait plu. C'est vraiment celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal depuis que j'écris, et je crois que je vais opter pour la solution de ne plus jamais raconter de bataille, de guerre, de dispute (non, pas les disputes, j'aime trop ça ) On a, en effet, pas vu Severus. On saura dans ce chapitre ce qui lui est arrivé, l'avant dernier chapitre ! D'un côté, je suis heureuse de passer à autre chose, d'un autre côté, elle va me manquer cette histoire (Blaise surtout.) Quant à Un Place Pour Chaque Chose, je suis patiente. Je craignais juste que tu ne la continues pas, malgré le début très prometteur. Je comprends ton dilemme. Sur SDT aussi, j'ai d'abord présenté les choses à la façon de Harry, mais je perdais beaucoup trop de ressenti des autres personnages, notamment Draco. Tu as toujours la possibilité de suivre les actions de Harry en le faisant réfléchir à la psychologie de Draco (ça c'est mon truc dans Trauma, avec l'aide du journal, aussi.) ça reste assez vague parce que le lecteur peut se dire que Harry se fait des idées, qu'il extrapole et que ça n'a peut être rien à voir avec ce que Draco ressent. C'est compliqué, mais j'espère que tu vas trouver comment faire.  
A bientôt !

**Grafield** : Coucou toi ! Ça me fait plaisir de te « voir » et de savoir que tu continues à me lire. J'espère que tu te portes bien et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait verser une ptite larme. J'ai effectivement eu beaucoup de réticences à poster ce chapitre, j'ai même failli l'effacer et le recommencer, mais après tout, je ne suis pas JKR et je n'ai aucun plaisir à conter la guerre, donc j'ai évité le masochisme mental.  Je te souhaite une bonne continuation. Prends soin de toi.

**Whizzbee** : Hello ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a éclairée sur un point particulier. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Comme tu as été franche jusqu'à maintenant, ça me rassure sur la qualité du chapitre (mdr, tu me crois si, maintenant, je sursaute aussi quand je vois « héros » écrit sans le s à la fin ? Merci, ça m'a remis le « s » en place dans ce mot qui me faisait toujours douter). Je suis d'accord avec toi, pleurer dans le CDI, n'est pas la chose la plus agréable du monde. Quant au poulet à 4 pattes…ça fait peur.  
Je vais commencer à parler du chapitre en abordant le passage qui t'a posé problème. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai très mal amené la chose dans le chapitre, en faisant faire la remarque à Draco. Il aurait été plus judicieux de ma part de l'insérer dans le duel avec Voldemort pour que ça prenne du sens. En fait, Voldemort ne meurt pas parce qu'il ignore qu'on ne peut pas lancer l'avada kedavra sans baguette. C'est Harry qui, tout au long du combat, le pousse à utiliser la magie sans baguette, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne presque un réflexe chez Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'il s'emmêle les pinceaux au final, et qu'il tend la main qui n'a pas de baguette, laissant ainsi à Harry le temps de dégainer et de tirer. Je pense que mon explication était trop succincte dans le chapitre précédent alors je vais en reparler dans le nouveau chapitre. Merci de m'avoir fait cette remarque.  
Pour celui qui reste et celui qui part à la guerre, je suis d'accord avec toi, aucune des deux positions n'est confortable. J'ignore s'il y a une position plus envieuse que l'autre, entre risquer sa vie, et savoir que l'autre risque sa vie (avec toute la culpabilité, l'impression d'être inutile, l'angoisse de ne pas revoir l'autre vivant que ça implique.)  
Il est vrai que j'aborde des thèmes qui m'intéressent et que j'ai du mal à écrire quelque chose qui ne comporterait pas de petites pistes de réflexions. Vu la fin du chapitre, tu te doutes déjà que j'ai envie de parler un peu de la beauté, et du fait qu'elle n'est pas forcément une question d'enveloppe.  
Je pense en effet que les gens ne sont pas tous blancs ou tous noirs. La haine n'est pas réservée aux méchants, en effet. On a, dans ce chapitre, l'exemple de Blaise, qui est clairement venu se battre pour tuer du mangemort. Les gentils ont eux aussi, l'instinct d'auto conservation, et sont prêts à tuer pour se préserver. Ce n'est pas réservé aux méchants non plus.  
Une question me brûle les doigts : où en es tu dans ton projet d'écriture ? Tu comptes te lancer, quand tu auras du temps ?  
Je te laisse lire la suite, et te dis à bientôt. Bon courage pour la suite.

**Eiliss** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu aies été réceptive à ce chapitre, même si je ne veux pas te faire pleurer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également. A bientôt.

**Lo** : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que je suis heureuse que tu me conseilles la pornographie, car j'ai horreur du porno et j'avais espéré véhiculer autre chose que du cul à l'état brut dans mes scènes d'amour. Pour le reste, je ne pense pas que cette fic « grouille » d'homos, dans la mesure où on est dans un milieu adolescent, et que pas mal d'adolescents se cherchent un peu quant à leur orientation sexuelle. Quant à Sirius, personne n'a dit clairement qu'il était homo. Cela dit, j'ignorais qu'il y avait des quotas d'homos dans les fics. Il faut bien voir que certains, comme Seamus, veulent se servir du sexe comme d'une arme pour humilier l'autre, ce n'est pas de l'homosexualité, c'est plus du désir d'humiliation. Je suis contente que les répliques de Blaise t'aient fait rire, c'est un personnage auquel je me suis attachée, même si jamais tu ne m'entendras sortir ce genre d'obscénités dans la réalité.

**Seb** : Merci mais il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça Dr Love ! Pour le chapitre 15, en effet, la défiguration (je dis ce que je veux) de Draco offre pas mal de possibilités scénaristiques et j'ai presque été tentée d'allonger la fic pour aller plus au fond des choses sur ce sujet, mais je vais éviter. Pour le pari avec Charazed, il faut voir ce que JE gagnerai à faire gagner l'un de vous - Gros bisous mon Sébou, et à bientôt.

**Le Blob** : Wow, trois reviews dans la soirée, trois reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir…ça fait plaisir. Lol. C'est amusant, on dirait que les mecs n'avaient rien à faire ce soir à part me lire Je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis, et je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Le fait d'être défiguré est effectivement le coup de grâce pour Draco. Je n'avais pas fait attention que les mecs ne criaient pas au scandale quant au visage de Draco…Zêtes jaloux ? Mdr ! La conversation entre Remus, Sirius et Draco s'est écrite toute seule, et j'avoue que je riais bêtement à mes conneries en écrivant. Bonne lecture !

**Naw** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour les idées, j'ai tout simplement une imagination très fertile J'espère que la suite te plaira, il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre. Bizoux et bonne lecture.

**Wyneak** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta patience. Je suis contente que ce chapitre ait pu t'intéresser et j'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre. Gros bisous à toi et bonne lecture.

**Anagrammes** : Wooch, c'est moi ou tu es un peu énervée ? Je te remercie et je dois dire qu'en effet, l'ignorance est la plus grande des insultes, pour qui peut interpréter l'ignorance comme une insulte. Très touchée, je suis, par ta réaction. Là où je me suis sentie abattue, tu t'es sentie d'humeur virulente, ça a fait une bonne moyenne lol. Gros bisoux mon chaton des sunlights des Tropiques (vas-y, chante la toute la journée, je l'ai chantée pendant un moment, ldr.)

**LadyNush **: Bonjour. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a énormément touchée et j'avoue m'être retournée pour voir si tu ne t'adressais pas à quelqu'un d'autre, un auteur qui aurait le même pseudo que moi (c'est déconcertant à quel point je peux croire le négatif, et douter du positif ; ce qui n'est pas plus mal, ça me rendrait malade de devenir prétentieuse.) J'ignore combien de romans j'ai lu dans ma vie, un grand nombre, mais une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas de lectures aussi hétéroclites que les tiennes. Je suis tombée également sur une fic sur Harry et Draco au détour d'un lien, alors que je cherchais des fonds d'écrans ! Etrangement, la relation ne m'a pas du tout surprise alors que je n'y avais jamais pensé pourtant. Dans le livre, ils sont toujours en train de se chercher du regard, Draco épie Harry, Harry est toujours plus embarrassé quand Draco est dans le coin, ça m'a fait penser à ces adolescentes dans les collèges ou les lycées, qui ont le même genre de vécu avec un garçon dont elles ne sont pas forcément proches.  
Je suis heureuse que la relation entre Harry et Draco te plaise. J'ai toujours été intriguée par cet amour absolu qui doit triompher d'une myriade d'obstacles, sauf qu'au lieu d'un dragon, il s'agit ici d'un mage noir. Quant à Draco, il est vrai que son comportement m'intrigue dans l'œuvre de JKR, mais qu'elle lui donne assez peu de consistance. J'aimerais qu'elle développe plus chaque personnage, mais si elle devait le faire, elle ne sortirai jamais de Harry Potter et mon imagination ne pourrait plus fonctionner à plein régime C'est en voyant à quel point il pouvait être méchant et, en même temps, mal vu par son père, que je me suis amusée à imaginer sa vie en dehors de l'école («amuser » est un bien grand mot, quand on voit ce que j'ai fait de sa vie), à lui inventer une histoire dans laquelle il ne serait pas méchant gratuitement et dans laquelle ceux qu'on prend pour des gentils font preuve de discrimination envers les Serpentards sans réelles raisons.  
Je pense que tu as vraiment trouvé l'expression juste pour définir l'attachement de Severus à Sirius. C'est en effet, un attachement maladif qui l'a empêché de vivre sa propre vie et qui fait qu'il cherche Sirius dans les autres. Je suis comme toi en ce qui concerne les Severus/Harry ou les Sirius/Harry. Les deux adultes sont de très fortes images paternelles (le mauvais père froid face au bon père aimant) et j'ai aussi cette sensation désagréable que c'est de la pédophilie, surtout avec Harry qui représente l'adolescent qui fait toujours bonne figure mais qui est, au fond, un peu perdu et peu sûr de lui et donc, le genre d'adolescent qui plait aux pédophiles (ceux qui font plus sûrs d'eux font peut être trop « adultes » au goût de ces monstres.)  
Je suis très heureuse que tu aies lu Trauma, qui est un peu ma fic chérie, même si l'intrigue est moindre et que j'ai préféré l'axer sur le ressenti des personnages.

Une source d'inspiration ? On parle vraiment de moi ?  
Quant à ce qui est arrivé à LuluCyfair, pour son histoire que j'affectionne particulièrement, j'ai été outrée car elle n'a rien de vulgaire, ni d'osée. Elle parle juste d'un sujet difficile, mais s'il faut se mettre à écrire sur les petites abeilles qui butinent pour ne pas choquer la population, on va vite s'ennuyer sur ffnet, qui effectivement, ne vérifie même pas si l'histoire est choquante avant de sévir. Je n'aime pas du tout ce système de délation mais, si ça devait m'arriver, je me dis que moi, je connais la fin de mes histoires alors je n'en ferai pas un drame...Plus sérieusement, ça m'énerverait de manière colossale, mais il existe d'autres sites qui ne censurent pas sur simple dénonciation.  
Pour la fin de Sortir des Ténèbres, j'ai mal calculé, il reste en fait deux chapitre, celui-ci étant l'avant dernier. Je vais te laisser le lire en espérant qu'il te plaira, il bouge beaucoup moins, et je te remercie encore. Bisous.

**Vif D'Or** : Coucou Vifou de mon cœur ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie pour ta review, et je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Si tu as pu retenir ton souffle aussi longtemps, je crois qu'on va te sacrer championne d'apnée, lol En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Gros bisous et merci d'être toujours là ma poucinette.

**Mel'Amarain** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre ait pu te toucher. J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre restera dans la lignée du précédent. A bientôt.

**Jessy** : Merci à toi, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Pour le sang de Licorne, en effet, il y a une malédiction. Là, je pars du principe qu'en tant qu'Animagus, Harry est une licorne mais il reste principalement humain, son animal ayant gardé l'intentionnalité typiquement humaine. La malédiction ne touche donc pas, dans mon histoire, parce que ça m'arrange (), ceux qui boivent le sang d'un animagus. Quant à la réaction de Draco, elle sera développée dans ce chapitre qui, j'espère, ne sera pas décevant. A bientôt.

**Alichan** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Je pensais que les moments entre Harry et Draco devaient être plus forts à cause de la menace qui pesait sur eux, et je suis heureuse qu'ils t'aient touchée. Pour la mémoire de Draco, il va falloir attendre jusqu'à la fin, c'est-à-dire le prochain chapitre. J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre te plaira. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

**KuroiMamba** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis vraiment très honorée d'être dans tes favoris. Le bisou sur la paume de la main est quelque chose de très sensuel, et en même temps de très doux et de très respectueux. J'aime beaucoup cette idée de Harry qui agit en fonction de ce qu'il ressent et qui embrasse Draco à cet endroit, parce qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile de sortir les remarques de Blaise sans qu'on nous regarde avec des yeux tous ronds lol. Alors tu as une remarque dans ce style qui choque tout le monde ? Laquelle ? Moi, parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sortir aux mecs qui conduisent comme des malades en frimant : « tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ta voiture de kakou, ta bite ne va pas s'agrandir pour autant. » Et ça choque. Je pense qu'au contact de quelqu'un comme Blaise, même Hermione se décoincerait ! Il va me manquer quand la fic sera terminée. Quant à Cho, on va vite savoir ce qui lui arrive…Je te laisse lire tout ça en espérant que ce ne sera pas décevant. A bientôt.

**Nekozumi** : Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me renvoyer ta reveiw. Comme j'y ai répondu par mail, il me reste à te souhaiter une bonne lecture et à te dire à bientôt. bizzz

**Chris** : Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis contente que, de manière générale, ce chapitre t'ait plu. Il est vrai que le début est assez « léger, » chacun se lâche, fait ce qu'il n'oserait pas trop faire. Je voulais éviter que ce chapitre soit trop lourd, trop tendu. Quant à Draco, oui il est lui-même dans la tour d'astronomie, plein de doutes et un peu fragile. Comme je ne le vois pas comme un guerrier, je voulais qu'on sente qu'il avait laissé le Voldemort en lui prendre le dessus, pour qu'il puisse se lancer dans la bataille froidement, sans cris ni larmes en voyant les autres tomber. C'est effectivement la vision détachée et froide de Draco qui prime, ses seuls ressentis étant des anticipations, des besoins d'élaborer des stratégies. Pour Arthur Weasley et Harry, c'est effectivement une question de logique. En fait, il se met à la place de Harry, et de son père, et il sait à peu près comment ils réagiraient.  
Bon, j'avoue, mes chevilles ont enflé, comme ma tête, lorsque tu as dit que ma phrase était digne de Stephen King.  
J'ai, en effet, égratigné certains persos. Pour Draco, je trouvais logique que Voldemort veuille le mutiler, puisque Draco a été élevé dans l'idée que l'apparence compte plus que tout. Il a pallié à l'éventualité où Draco survivrait.  
Lucius a, comme tu l'as bien fait remarquer, dû attendre que Draco soit physiquement en danger pour mettre de côté sa peur de Voldemort et faire prévaloir son amour de père. Cela va donner à Draco l'impression d'avoir été aimé, même s'il a mal été aimé, par au moins un de ses parents.  
Merci d'avoir apprécié le fait que je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire la bataille du super héros tout seul contre le méchant pas gentil. Le grand Harry Potter face à Voldemort, ça me fatigue, parce que jusqu'ici, les autres aussi se sont battus avec lui et je voulais plus décrire un « travail d'équipe » qu'un duel acharné.  
Bonne question, qu'est devenu Rogue ? La réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre alors je ne vais pas te gâcher la découverte. Même chose pour Blaise, qui était effectivement aveuglé par la haine et le désir de vengeance (qui ne le serait pas ?)  
Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle rattrapera les lacunes de ce chapitre. Merci à toi et à bientôt. PS : Stephen King est vraiment incomparable, rien que l'extrait que tu as cité m'a donné envie d'en lire plus (il faut que je me trouve un retourneur de temps !)

**Maira** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet, j'ai misé sur la sobriété car je ne me sentais pas assez bonne pour détailler une bataille sanglante et impressionnante. Pour Draco, tout sera dit dans ce chapitre qui est aussi l'avant dernier. Pour la fac, je n'y suis plus, mais j'étais à Lyon. C'est vers chez toi ? Je te laisse à présent lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas décevante.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Coucou vous ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, vraiment. Bien entendu, ça va aller mieux plus tard (dans le dernier chapitre, donc), même si pour le moment ça semble plutôt mal parti. Vous avez tout à fait raison pour Pansy et Draco. Ce sont les Préfets, ils ont habitué les gens à un certain comportement et ils ne veulent pas en changer. Ils se doivent de se montrer aussi froids qu'à leur habitude, pour ne pas faire paniquer les élèves plus jeunes, surtout que pas mal de Serpentard sont partis pour rejoindre Voldemort. Les autres changent leurs habitudes parce qu'ils veulent profiter de chaque minute qu'ils passent loin du champ de bataille, alors que les Serpentard, à part Blaise, préfèrent rester fidèles aux habitudes. Bon ok, pas super élaboré le vocabulaire de Harry, mais après tout, vu comme parlent Blaise et Hermione lol !  
C'est sûr que Harry ne va pas se contenter de chercher Voldemort, il veut aider ses amis, il veut toujours aider tout le monde (et voilà comment mon Sirius est mourru !) J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à supporter la guerre, l'idée qu'on puisse décimer des populations à cause d'une idéologie ou d'une religion, ça me rend folle. Rien n'est plus précieux que la vie, alors gâcher des vies au nom d'un homme qui a pris ses rêves pour des réalités et qui a embarqué tout le monde avec lui, c'est insupportable.  
C'est vrai que je craignais que vous n'aimiez plus la fic parce que Draco allait avoir un enfant avec Cho, qui nous détestons tant. Ça m'a soulagée de voir que vous ne le preniez pas mal, c'est surtout pour donner un enfant à Draco et Harry, vous vous en doutez. Mais non vous ne voulez pas me tuer…hein ? Aie, mordez pas, ça fait mal les dents de Hamster et de Gerbille (c'est petit mais costaud ces petits rongeurs, j'ai failli pleurer quand un hamster m'a mordu l'année dernière lol)  
Il ne faut pas vous excuser pour un retard dans une review, car recevoir des reviews est un privilège, pas un dû alors je suis très heureuse de vous lire, peu importe quand (bon, j'avais quand même peur que vous n'aimiez plus la fic.) Et puis, lire que vous trouvez que je suis un auteur fantastique, c'est vraiment étrange, parce que vous étiez quand même là bien avant moi, je voyais les mots que vous mettiez pour les autres et je me disais « wow, ces filles ont l'air trop sympa, une review d'elles et je serais trop heureuse. » Et vous avez été dans les premières à me reviewer, à me donner envie de continuer. Vous avez une place particulière pour moi. Ma date d'anniversaire est le 12 janvier. Et vous ?  
Encore merci pour tout les petites rongeuses (petites, je ne sais pas en fait)

**Yami Aku** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très touchée par tes commentaires et je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé les moments un peu spéciaux et fragiles qu'ont partagé Harry et Draco avant la bataille. Pour Lucius, je voulais vraiment qu'il montre à Draco qu'il l'aimait. Quelque part, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour Draco, même s'il a fait n'importe quoi. Son sacrifice n'a d'autre but que d'effacer tout le mal qu'il a fait, et comme Draco aime son père, il lui pardonne rapidement. Quant à Blaise, JKR ne le décrit pas du tout comme ça, tant pis, il me plaisait ainsi, avec sa loyauté, sa gentillesse et ses expression graveleuses. J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup à toi et encore désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, en particulier les répliques de Blaise. Je me suis dit qu'avant la bataille, il fallait détendre un peu l'atmosphère et ce personnage est très fort pour ça dans cette fic lol. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment très très en dessous de la ceinture, mais il est aussi intelligent, alors ça passe. Qu'il revienne en un seul morceau ? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre  
Je crois qu'il était temps que Lucius fasse quelque chose pour Draco. Là c'était un peu radical car il y a laissé sa vie, mais il faut ce qu'il faut, lol. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée avec toute la partie concernant Sirius, que ce soit avec la conversation entre lui, Remus et Draco, ou la conversation avec Draco. Il est vrai que j'adore le personnage de Sirius, alors tout coule tout seul avec lui, lol. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime bien le faire interagir avec Draco. Continue de faire des rapprochements, comme pour la tarte au citron, ça me fait délirer. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Clôtho** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton opinion malgré l'heure tardive qu'il était. Je crois qu'effectivement l'humour de Blaise était indispensable au début. Je n'aurais pas pu écrire tout un chapitre sombre. Certains le font très bien mais moi, j'aurais certainement fait n'importe quoi. Il me fallait un équilibre. J'ai été un peu triste de faire mourir Pansy, parce que je l'aime bien, mais après tout, le personnage n'est pas mort donc d'autres fics, d'autres Pansy bien vivantes lol. Tu as tout à fait bien vu le Draco manipulateur qui sait sur quelles ficelles tirer pour parler à Ginny. Dans ce chapitre, c'est elle qui lui parle, à chacun son tour, lol Mais elle, c'est avec le cœur qu'elle parle (je la vois comme quelqu'un qui, comme Molly, sait montrer ses émotions et qui ne peut pas rationaliser au point de dire des choses qu'elle ne penserait pas.)  
Pour la réaction de Draco face à son visage défiguré, tu es dans le vrai. Bien sûr que ça va lui faire mal, et bien sûr qu'il va être complexé, mais après être passé proche de la mort et après avoir vu ses amis tomber autour de lui, il ne va pas demander à mourir pour si peu. Mais si je te laissais lire au lieu de tout te dire ? En tout cas merci encore et à bientôt. Bisous (et toutes mes excuses pour le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres)

**Violette – Ceresse** : Merci pour ces reviews et merci à Bady de t'avoir conseillé ma fic. Je suis contente que tu ne te soies pas fait écraser en traversant la rue suite à la lecture du chapitre 4. Je me suis explosée de rire en lisant ton « Sévychou » Pas mal du tout le surnom ! Quant à Blaise, je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite, je te laisse plutôt le découvrir en lisant. Je suis exactement comme toi, montée à l'envers car je pose plein de questions, je veux savoir, mais je préfère largement découvrir par moi-même pour garder l'effet de surprise intact. Donc je ne vais répondre à rien, et je te laisse voir tout ça par toi-même. Encore merci et à bientôt dans le magicobus ! Bizzz

**Quiproquo** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review franche. Comme toi, je ne suis pas fan des scènes de guerre, alors j'en ai vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs pour écrire la mienne (c'est décidé, je n'écris plus que des fics où la guerre est finie, ou pas commencée ! lol) Pour répondre à ta question, comme Draco et Voldemort sont liés par le sortilège, ils sont seuls à pouvoir se faire mal et à en ressentir les effets. Si Draco se blesse, Voldemort aura mal, c'est pour ça qu'il « prend soin » de Draco. Par contre, les personnes extérieures à leur duo n'entrent pas dans l'équation. Harry peut donc blesser Voldemort sans que Draco souffre. Je te laisse lire la suite qui s'est vraiment fait attendre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Enyia** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a vraiment gonflée à bloc. Je suis contente que tu soies sensible au fait que j'essaye de donner un rôle à chaque personnage, même s'il y en a tellement que le jonglage finit par devenir difficile. Pour répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses, je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Gros bisous.

**La-Shinegami** : Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis. La suite s'est fait attendre mais la voici, elle est plutôt longue. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Raven** : Merci infiniment pour ton soutien. Pour répondre à tes questions, il te suffit de lire la suite. Bisou.

**Black Mirror** : Merci à toi. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Il est clair qu'il est plus long de traduire que d'écrire. Au bout d'un moment, tu n'en voies plus la fin mais ça reste un exercice assez agréable. Bonne continuation à toi pour les fics que tu écris en anglais et bonne lecture.

**Lu** : Merci pour ce message. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps, mais j'étais vraiment débordée. En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bizoux.

**Shetane** : Coucou ! Vu le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, c'est toi qui dois m'avoir oubliée, lol. Je crois vraiment que JKR a fait une erreur en faisant mourir Sirius. Elle a écrit Sirius mais ses doigts ont fourché. En réalité, elle voulait faire mourir Mondingus Fletcher, dommage, lol. Ce qui me dérange chez Molly, c'est qu'elle est très envahissante et qu'elle s'auto proclame mère de substitution de Harry. Les choses ne sont pas si simples, Harry a eu une mère et pour moi, s'imposer à sa place, c'est nier son existence et lui manquer de respect à cette pauvre Lily. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le sixième tome, mais je l'ai trouvée incroyable, pleine de préjugés, faisant des procès d'intention à Fleur et se taisant, pour jouer les mères qui accepte tout, même une fille aussi indigne de Fleur, pour faire plaisir à ses gosses. C'est dommage parce qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise, mais elle se croit trop bien. J'ai encore en travers de la gorge les monstruosités qu'elle a sorti à Sirius dans le tome 5 alors qu'elle le savait innocent. Autant Dumbledore, comme tu le dis, à des tas de choses à faire, un tas de monde compte sur lui et ne bouge pas un orteil sans son avis, autant Molly n'a pas vraiment de circonstances atténuantes à mes yeux. Elle se croit juste parfaite alors qu'elle est loin de l'être. Elle est presque trop caricaturale.  
Concernant le chapitre, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu parce que je ne sais vraiment pas trop comment décrire la guerre. Tout à fait d'accord pour le sacrifice de Lucius. Pour Blaise et les autres, il va falloir lire afin de savoir s'ils sont toujours en vie. Je te laisse voir ça, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture. Gros bisous.

**Emery** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Voici donc la suite, et presque fin, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Kimmy Lyn** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review (je crois que je vais l'imprimer et la faire encadrer) et merci à Nekozumi (bizou Neko !) pour t'avoir conseillé cette fic. Je ne prends pas mal du tout tes commentaires, au contraire. Je suis contente que tu soies franche. Pour Harry qui tombe trop vite amoureux, je crois qu'il a d'abord été fasciné et qu'il a confondu cela avec de l'amour. Quant aux expressions et aux imperfections de langage, je plaide coupable, parce que je ne me relis qu'une fois en transversale. J'avoue toujours détester ce que j'écris. Je suis encore trop dans mon chapitre pour avoir le recul nécessaire, alors je trouve cela ou trop plat, ou correspondant trop peu à ce que je voudrais vraiment dire. Du coup, la relecture est un supplice et je laisse passer plein de choses. Alors quand j'ai lu ta review, je me suis retournée pour voir si on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, lol.  
Pour Severus, il est effectivement trop tendre. Je me suis demandée si je devais le laisser égal à lui-même, comme dans les livres, ou si je devais le rendre plus fragile par la perte de Sirius (oui, c'est plutôt moi qui m'en remets mal de ce passage sous l'arcade ) J'ai opté pour la fragilité et, étrangement, ça m'a permis d'explorer plus avant la personnalité de Sirius. Je crois qu'un jour, j'écrirai un texte sur eux. Au début, j'étais partie dans l'idée de faire de Ron un bouffon, mais ce n'est pas son rôle et je crois que cela aurait été une grosse bêtise de ma part. On fait souvent l'amalgame entre le personnage du livre, et l'acteur qui joue son rôle et qui a un visage assez particulier, des expressions du visage assez drôles. Si on s'en tient au livre, Ron est surtout quelqu'un de courageux, qui se bat pour ce qu'il croit juste. Quant à Blaise, il est effectivement très vulgaire. Jamais je ne pourrais les utiliser dans la réalité et c'est ça qui m'a amusée : trouver des expressions qui, si je les entendais, me feraient bondir. Comme, jusqu'au 6eme tome, on ne savait rien de lui, c'était assez simple de lui trouver une personnalité attachante.  
Si tu as l'impression que Draco va se tourner vers toi et te sourire, alors là je suis aux anges. Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur lui, bien plus que sur Harry au début. Harry est déjà bien décrit dans les livres, alors que Draco n'est que le mauvais de service. Du coup, je me suis pas mal questionnée sur ce qui le rendait mauvais, sur ce qui pouvait le faire souffrir.  
Pour les lemons, je dois dire que c'est le plus dur à écrire pour moi. Je privilégie le ressenti et si tu as vu plus qu'une relation sexuelle, alors je suis soulagée parce que je veux vraiment que les lemons soient une illustration de la relation.  
L'idée d'écrire une histoire originale m'a déjà effleurée, mon imagination fonctionne toujours à plein régime, mais je pense que je n'ai pas le talent, ni l'assurance nécessaires pour y arriver.  
Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus qu'un. J'ai du mal à me dire que cette fic est bientôt terminée. En tout cas merci à toi pour ta franchise et pour le coup de soleil que tu as mis sur mon moral Bonne lecture.

**Blue Cinnamon** : Merci pour ces encouragements Je l'ai fait ! J'ai écrit la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi.

**Cyzia** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'imagine que lire la fic complète a dû te prendre un paquet d'heures, c'est clair. En tout cas je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas décevante. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Amelie** : Merci à toi. Le nouveau chapitre a effectivement mis du temps à arriver, mais il est là, il est long et il amorce la fin de l'histoire. Désolée pour le retard. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** : OUAIS OUAIS OUAIS !

**Leviathoune** : Merci pour la review et désolée pour le coup de Narcissa (je baisse la tête en signe de honte profonde, lol) Comment ça avec moi tu n'espères pas trop ? Suis-je si prévisible ? Oui, bon, cette fois, c'était effectivement prévisible. Bonne lecture et à bientôt

**CHAPITRE 16 : APRES LA PLUIE.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il entendait des voix, ou plutôt des murmures hésitants près de lui. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils restèrent clos, comme pour se protéger de ce qu'ils risquaient de voir. Il se sentait nauséeux, épuisé, et son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il grimaça de douleur et il prit conscience que la chambre était soudain devenue silencieuse.

« Il se réveille, » dit une voix masculine.

Il connaissait ce timbre, grave, doux, inquiet…

Sirius.

Harry remercia Merlin que son parrain soit sain et sauf.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Une femme…

Hermione.

Harry tenta de parler mais sa bouche était sèche, alors il se contenta de gémir en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait une odeur de cigarette qu'il jugea rassurante, parce que le fumeur de service n'était autre que Draco. Dès que ses paupières s'animèrent, il fut aveuglé par la lueur blanchâtre de l'éclairage artificiel de la chambre. Il mit du temps à s'habituer à cette luminosité mais, l'important pour lui fut de voir enfin ses amis, près de lui. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet, à la recherche de ses lunettes, et dès qu'il les eut trouvées, il les mit afin de voir plus clairement son entourage. Hermione était debout à côté de lui, les yeux rougis, et Ron, derrière elle, enlaçait sa taille avec amour. Le regard du rouquin était plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée, plus triste aussi, et Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il craignait de demander qui, autour d'eux, n'avait pas survécu à la guerre…La guerre était-elle finie, d'ailleurs ?

Sirius se tenait de l'autre côté du lit, un bras en écharpe, le visage couvert d'ecchymoses. Ses yeux étaient froids, mais son sourire se fit chaleureux lorsqu'il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son filleul. Plus loin dans la chambre, le professeur Dumbledore parlait avec une infirmière. Jamais Harry n'avait vu le directeur de Poudlard aussi agité alors qu'il pointait du doigt l'extérieur de la chambre en baissant sa voix d'un ton.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Sirius en s'installant sur une chaise.

Il semblait autant en colère que Dumbledore, et cela commença à faire peur à Harry. Le Survivant tenta de se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Il retomba lourdement dans son lit, étouffant un cri de douleur en serrant les lèvres.

« Je vais bien, répondit-il en grimaçant. C'est juste mon bras qui me fait souffrir. Content de voir que vous êtes en forme. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

- Cinq jours. Les médicomages ont dit que ton combat t'avait affaibli, mais que c'était surtout la perte de sang en tant que licorne qui t'avait exténué, expliqua Hermione avec des larmes dans la voix. La guerre est finie, nous avons gagné. »

C'était terminé. Harry avait du mal à le croire. En fait, il n'y croyait pas…Pas encore. Il avait tout de même vécu six ans avec l'ombre de Voldemort planant sur lui et il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer au fait qu'il n'était plus menacé. Doucement, Hermione se pencha pour embrasser le front de Harry qui manqua de s'étouffer tant ce geste était inattendu de la part de son amie. C'est là qu'il sentit la cigarette.

« Mais Mione, c'est toi qui fumes ? Interrogea Harry. Et Draco ?

- Ok, j'ai fumé une ou deux cigarettes, pour me calmer les nerfs. Quant à Draco, il est vivant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, conseilla Hermione en tentant un sourire peu convaincant.

- Alors qui ? Questionna Harry en refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux tellement il avait peur d'entendre les noms. Qui est mort ? »

Ron resserra son étreinte autour d'Hermione. La jeune femme caressa alors son bras couvert de bleus et de griffures.

« Mon père, répondit Ron d'un air sombre. Et Charlie aussi. Fred est porté disparu pour l'instant, mais il n'était pas avec nous à Pré Au Lard. Il se trouvait avec Rogue à Londres. Angelina n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, tout comme Goyle. Pansy Parkinson était déjà morte quand on l'a conduite à l'hôpital. Hannah Abbott, et Mondingus Fletcher sont morts aussi. »

Harry ferma les yeux.

C'était un cauchemar.

Ron venait à peine de commencer l'énumération et déjà, pour Harry, ces morts étaient insupportables. Il ouvrit les paupières et il fixa Ron pendant quelques instants. Cet ami qui n'avait jamais failli, qui avait toujours été là pour soutenir Harry dans ses combats, qui réconfortait Hermione qui venait d'éclater en sanglots…Cet ami, Harry se rendit compte qu'il l'avait toujours sous estimé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que Ron recelait en lui cette force incroyable qui lui permettait de sembler inébranlable quand Hermione s'effondrait, alors que Harry avait toujours pensé qu'elle était le roc dans le couple. Harry voyait soudain le héros discret, indispensable, qu'était Ronald Weasley. Bien entendu, Hermione était solide, mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine et Ron avait la force de mettre sa tragédie personnelle de côté pour l'épauler. C'était ce que voulait Harry, une relation où chacun, à un moment donné, pouvait mettre sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et souffler un peu…C'était ce qu'il avait touché du doigt avec Draco.

« Ron, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père et tes frères. Qui d'autre n'a pas survécu ? Demanda Harry en s'en voulant de sembler un peu abrupte.

- Maugrey Fol Œil, le professeur Bibine, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Matt O'Bannon, deux élèves de Serdaigle dont j'ai oublié les noms, lista Sirius en fixant le mur. Pour les autres, on ne sait pas trop.

- Harry, intervint Dumbledore qui s'était assombri à l'évocation du professeur Mc Gonagall, je ne connais pas de manière douce pour t'annoncer cela alors je vais aller droit au but. Remus Lupin a été tué dans la bataille. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était comme si une tornade ravageait ses entrailles, volant tout l'air de ses poumons. Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, et la mine renfrognée de Sirius lui disait à quel point l'Animagus souffrait d'avoir perdu son seul ami. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le retour de son parrain, Harry fit ce qu'il avait envie, sans se cacher derrière sa pudeur, et il prit la main de Sirius, lequel releva la tête et plongea ses orbes gris foncés où se mêlaient la douleur et la rage. Il parvint à esquisser un petit sourire et il serra les doigts de son filleul entre les siens.

Il planait dans la pièce une lourde ambiance de non-dits, et Harry ne savait pas comment demander des précisions sur l'état de Draco sans passer pour un égoïste. Il était vraiment dévasté par l'annonce de la mort de Remus qu'il considérait comme un exemple à suivre, un modèle de gentillesse, d'intelligence et de compétence, mais il avait besoin d'entendre toutes les mauvaises nouvelles en une seule fois, et il savait qu'on lui cachait des choses au sujet de Draco.

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, et il l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant témoins, il préférait le faire une fois seul…Enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller et crier le nom de Remus, lui demander pardon, ainsi qu'à Arthur Weasley et aux autres, d'avoir été incapable de les protéger.

« Du côté des Mangemorts, qui a été tué ? Interrogea Harry.

- Un paquet de merdes, annonça Ron, mais pas assez à mon goût. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Walden Mc Nair…Cho Chang. Millicent Bullstrode est en prison, comme Rodolphus Lestrange et…

- Attends une seconde Ron, ordonna Harry en se redressant. Cho est morte ? Ça veut dire que le bébé…?

- Non, dit Hermione en le regardant comme si c'était lui le père du bébé. Elle était dans un état critique quand Blaise l'a trouvée. Le Ministre, qui fourre son nez partout, a ordonné aux médicomages de ne pas se préoccuper de Cho et de sauver l'enfant. C'est un garçon. Il est dans le département obstétrique, en couveuse puisqu'il est prématuré de deux mois.

- Ok, lança Harry sans vraiment réaliser. Et quel est le prénom du bébé alors ? »

Sirius toussota pour marquer sa gêne, et il leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent aussitôt. Harry soupira, excédé par cette habitude que tout le monde avait de s'en remettre à Dumbledore, comme si le vieil homme pouvait tout expliquer, et rendre le réel moins cruel. Le directeur expira longuement, voyant qu'on attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte que Dumbledore n'était pas heureux d'être toujours celui sur lequel on comptait.

« Harry et moi allons donc avoir une conversation seul à seul, déclara le directeur en attendant que les autres soient sortis avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Draco ? Demanda Harry avec insistance.

- Il n'est pas en danger, sois rassuré. Lorsque les médicomages l'ont pris en charge pour le soigner, Vincent Crabbe leur a expliqué dans quel but Draco s'était auto infligé des blessures aussi graves. Le sujet des partages de pouvoirs entre Voldemort et Draco a été abordé. A présent, le Ministère a peur de Draco. Le Ministre a exigé qu'il soit plongé dans un coma artificiel et sanglé jusqu'à ton réveil…Pour que tu puisses le tuer si Voldemort possède son corps. Vincent Crabbe lui a garanti qu'il avait protégé Draco contre cette éventualité, mais le Ministre n'a rien voulu savoir. Je me bats depuis cinq jours pour que ces mesures contre Draco soient levées, mais il reste sourd à mes protestations. C'est pour cela que l'enfant de Draco n'a pas de nom, parce que Draco n'est pas conscient.

- Mais c'est ignoble de lui avoir fait ça ! Protesta Harry en serrant les dents. Comment peuvent-ils s'en prendre ainsi à lui, après ce…Ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Il s'est littéralement sacrifié ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Tu sais, Harry, le pouvoir de l'amour est immense, et c'est ce que Voldemort n'a jamais compris. Par deux fois il a été vaincu par ce pouvoir. La première fois, tes parents t'ont rendu plus fort par la force de leur amour. Et il y a cinq jours, c'est Draco qui t'a soutenu.

- Etes vous en train de me dire que Draco a fait ça par amour ? Demanda Harry sans se rendre compte que deux larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

- Harry, Voldemort a pu lui voler ses souvenirs, mais il ne pourra jamais effacer ce que Draco ressent…Et il t'aime.

- ça ne vous choque pas ? Je veux dire, nous sommes deux hommes…Je…Nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

- Rien ne me choquera jamais quand il s'agit d'amour. J'ai été choqué par la relation de Draco avec Cho, et par le fait qu'elle soit tombée enceinte alors qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Tu sais, la prophétie concernant Draco était vraie. Il s'est avéré un allié précieux dans cette guerre. Il t'a permis de prendre confiance en ta magie, et c'est ce qui a tué Voldemort. Quand j'ai demandé à Draco pourquoi il avait voulu mourir sur le champ de bataille, il m'a sourit et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien d'un héros altruiste prêt à mourir pour la cause qu'il défend. Il savait juste qu'il avait confiance en toi et qu'il t'aimait au point de ne pas vouloir que Voldemort te nuise.

- Mais…Professeur, vous avez dit qu'il était plongé dans un coma artificiel. Comment a-t-il pu vous parler ?

- Il s'est réveillé la nuit de son admission ici et nous avons pu nous expliquer un peu, malgré son état quelque peu léthargique, avant que les médicomages informent le Ministre et que ce dernier ordonne qu'on empêche Draco de nuire. J'ai vraiment fait mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas, assura Dumbledore avec une lueur de colère mêlée à de la tristesse au fond des yeux.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il était conscient qu'on allait le mettre dans le coma ? Interrogea Harry avec un sentiment de haine tel qu'il avait envie de frapper le Ministre.

- Oui, admit Dumbledore. Il était douloureusement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'est réveillé attaché à son lit, pour ne pas qu'il puisse faire de magie sans baguette, alors il a très vite compris ce qui se passait. Harry, ai-je eu tort de ne pas interférer dans vos affaires cette année ? Pense tu que j'aurais pu vous aider si j'avais été plus présent ?

- Non, Monsieur. Votre façon de vous tenir en retrait m'a permis d'apprendre à réfléchir plus posément, sans trop me précipiter. D'une certaine manière, vous m'avez aidé à grandir en me laissant faire mes propres erreurs, même si vous étiez toujours là pour me protéger. Monsieur, de quoi Draco souffre-t-il exactement ?

- Ses blessures internes sont en train de guérir. Il ne gardera qu'une vilaine cicatrice à l'abdomen, mais aucun dégât permanent n'a été causé. Par contre, les médicomages n'ont rien pu faire pour son visage. C'est la marque de Voldemort, et comme tu ne le sais que trop bien, on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser.

- Lui qui a été élevé dans l'idée que la perfection physique était plus importante que tout le reste, il doit être totalement dévasté, murmura Harry avec un pincement au cœur.

- Tu seras là pour lui, même s'il lui faudra du temps pour accepter son visage et son amnésie.

- Il n'est pas au courant ?

- Non, il ressentait la brûlure des pommades appliquées par les médicomages, mais, étant sanglé, il n'a pas pu toucher son visage. Je…Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à lui annoncer cela alors qu'il était à demi conscient, inquiet pour ce qui allait lui arriver. Je n'ai pas voulu le blesser encore plus.

- Vous avez bien fait, assura Harry. Voldemort savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en le défigurant. Ses parents l'ont persuadé qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide, sans rien à l'intérieur et je crois qu'il est intimement convaincu que sans son apparence, il n'est rien, qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant en lui. Je pense que Voldemort savait tout cela, et qu'il l'a défiguré dans le but qu'il en arrive à se suicider, au cas où il aurait survécu à ses blessures. Où est-il ? Pensez vous qu'on peut le faire réveiller tout de suite ?

- Il est dans une chambre séparée. Sa tante Andromeda est à son chevet. »

Harry avait déjà entendu ce prénom, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir où. Il tenta de se remémorer l'arbre généalogique des Black.

« C'est la sœur de Narcissa Malfoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange, précisa Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du Survivant.

- La mère de Tonks, je la situe à présent.

- Oui. Elle est la tutrice légale de Draco maintenant. C'est une femme formidable, qui s'est battue avec acharnement il y a cinq jours. Elle était très émue de se trouver face à Draco, même s'il est endormi. Te rends tu compte que ça fait 16 ans qu'elle espère voir son neveu et qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, sachant de quoi Narcissa était capable ? »

Harry hocha la tête, pour faire bonne mesure, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler du ressenti d'Andromeda Tonks. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir Draco…Et l'enfant…Les seules personnes qu'il pourrait effectivement voir entre toutes celles qu'il désirait réellement approcher. Il avait envie de parler avec Remus, de sentir son regard qui le rendait plus fort ; il voulait continuer à savoir Pansy et Angelina dans son entourage. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé qu'il avait tout le temps de mieux les connaître. Il avait envisagé l'idée de sa propre mort. Pas celle des autres. Surtout pas celle de Remus.

Il se leva difficilement. Ses jambes le portaient à peine et son bras le tiraillait atrocement. Le professeur Dumbledore posa un déambulateur devant Harry qui fit la grimace.

« J'ai toujours pensé que les déambulateurs allaient de paire avec l'incontinence, les fausses dents et tout le tremblement, remarqua Harry en changeant l'appareil en une simple béquille.

- Voici une représentation bien réductrice de la vieillesse, Harry, » lança Dumbledore alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

Sirius les attendait dans le couloir, seul, l'air déprimé. Il leur fit quand même un sourire mais ses yeux restèrent distants, hantés.

« Où sont Hermione et Ron ? Demanda Harry.

- Comme souvent, ils stagnent dans l'unité pédiatrique pour regarder pendant des heures le « bébé Malfoy » comme l'appellent ces enfoirés de médicomages. Je crois que ce bébé donne des idées à tes amis. Il va falloir les calmer à grands coups de sceaux d'eau glacée. Tu veux voir le nourrisson, Harry ?

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, répondit Sirius. J'estime que Draco devait être présenté à son enfant avant les autres, mais Molly pense qu'il faut bichonner ce bébé. Depuis qu'elle a perdu son mari, Charlie et, probablement Fred, elle est devenue hyper protectrice, pire qu'avant, c'est dire. Ginny, la pauvre gamine, est en train de devenir folle. Alors pour le gosse de Draco, je crois que Ron et Hermione surveillent que Molly ne se sauve pas avec, vu qu'elle raffole des gamins.

- Sirius ! S'exclama Dumbledore, un sourire indulgent au fond des yeux.

- Il a raison, intervint Harry. Draco aurait dû être le premier à avoir un contact avec son fils. Attendez que je lui parle à ce Ministre !

- Laisse moi lui expliquer que tu es prêt à voir Draco afin qu'il donne l'ordre aux médicomages de le libérer, suggéra Dumbledore en tournant les talons. Tu pourras t'énerver plus tard. »

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé, puis il suivit tant bien que mal Sirius le long d'un couloir obstrué par les brancards sur lesquels les sorciers luttaient contre les sortilèges qui les avaient blessés. Il ne savait pas dans quel hôpital ils se trouvaient, mais ce n'était pas Sainte Mangouste. Etrangement, Harry mesurait l'ampleur de la guerre en voyant ces corridors surpeuplés. Sur le champ de bataille il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Il avait dû agir toujours plus vite, et tout semblait presque irréel. Ici, dans cet hôpital, la douleur et la mort le plongeaient dans cette réalité trop cruelle. Maintenant qu'il voyait l'étendue des dégâts, il se sentait mal. Pas parce que ces sorciers blessés lui faisaient de la peine, mais parce qu'il se demandait en voyant chaque visage encore vivant pourquoi ce n'était Remus Lupin à sa place. Il se l'avouait difficilement mais il aurait sacrifié n'importe lequel de ces sorciers pour rendre la vie au Maraudeur et aux proches de Ron.

Harry détourna le regard et il reporta son attention sur Sirius, dont les épaules voûtées ne lui rappelaient que trop les pertes et les drames qu'il avait connus. Même s'il restait froid, à la manière de Draco, Sirius était anéanti et Harry s'en rendait douloureusement compte. Lorsque son parrain s'arrêta devant une porte gardée par deux gigantesques Aurors, Harry ferma les yeux pour rassembler tout son calme.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il enfin en montrant les Aurors du doigt.

- Tu t'en doutes sûrement, répondit Sirius en passant entre les deux molosses. Ils sont là pour empêcher un adolescent comateux de 16 ans de dévaster le monde. Je comprends que le Ministre ait peur, mais à ce point là, ça devient ridicule. »

Harry se contenta de renifler d'un air méprisant alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le corps de Draco allongé sur le lit. Il était si pâle qu'il semblait sans vie et cette idée fit courir un frisson désagréable le long de sa nuque. Harry voyait Tonks et sa mère, toutes deux assises au chevet de Draco, mais il ne parvenait pas à les inclure dans la scène. Pour lui, il n'y avait que Draco, scandaleusement attaché, un pansement à la blancheur immaculée recouvrant la moitié de son visage, de la joue jusqu'au cou, et lui, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Rapidement, la tante et la cousine du blond vinrent saluer Harry avant de s'effacer pour rejoindre Sirius qui restait posté dans un coin de la chambre.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise et il respira profondément, terrifié à l'idée de toucher le côté abîmé du visage de Draco. Il avança une main tremblante et il caressa la joue droite de son aimé, la partie que Voldemort n'avait pas défigurée. Il posa ensuite sa main sur celle de Draco, un nœud étrange se formant dans son estomac.

Quelque chose n'était pas en place et Harry ne parvenait pas à identifier de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se tourna vers Sirius et, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sentit une prodigieuse nausée monter en lui en même temps que la compréhension.

« Sirius, implora-t-il presque, dis moi que Blaise n'est pas mort. Il devrait être là…

- Ne t'emballes pas, coupa Sirius d'un air morose. Il est vivant mais il ne va pas bien. Il a fait une grosse bêtise en voulant aller tuer seul Bellatrix. Elle a failli le réduire en miettes et c'est en le sauvant que Remus est mort. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour lui apporter du renfort. Du coup, Blaise s'en est énormément voulu, puis il a commencé à réaliser que sa famille avait été décimée par Voldemort et qu'il était désormais seul. Il est tombé dans une sorte de dépression, alors les médicomages ont préféré l'hospitaliser dans l'aile psychomagique.

- Tu as été lui donner des nouvelles de Draco ?

- Non, mais je crois que Severus s'en est chargé parce que je l'ai vu plusieurs fois entrer dans son service. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il comprenait pourquoi Sirius ne souhaitait pas se trouver en présence de Blaise aussi tôt après la mort de Remus, mais il ne pouvait nier que cela le décevait un peu. Blaise avait fait ce que Harry ou Sirius auraient fait à sa place, à n'en point douter, et le Survivant trouvait triste qu'on puisse lui en vouloir. Il devait cependant admettre que s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise, Harry lui en aurait voulu à mort.

Un silence pesant tomba, uniquement brisé par l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore et d'un médicomage si grand qu'il dû se baisser pour passer la porte. Une bouffée de rage envahit chaque parcelle du corps de Harry alors que l'homme s'approchait du lit de Draco, sans avoir l'air d'éprouver le moindre regret pour avoir cédé à la peur exagérée qu'avait suscité le blond. Harry serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que Remus Lupin, Gregory Goyle, Angelina Johnson et trois membres de la famille Weasely aient perdu la vie pour protéger celle de gens à l'esprit aussi étriqué que ce médicomage. Il ne voulait pas s'être battu pour cet homme ou pour le nouveau Ministre de la magie. Il avait besoin de savoir que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de l'affrontement final avait un sens, un but louable, mais pour le moment, il ne voyait rien de positif. Juste la désolation et l'incompréhension.

Sans s'attarder sur les présentations, le docteur Willyspoon se plaça debout devant le lit de Draco et, avec un peu d'appréhension dans la voix, il entonna la formule magique servant à sortir le blond de son coma. Très rapidement, les paupières de Draco se mirent à papillonner et sa respiration se fit précipitée, comme s'il venait de sprinter. Harry caressa doucement ses cheveux afin de calmer son angoisse et, quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Draco parvint enfin à ouvrir totalement les yeux. Il semblait pleinement désorienté, et le professeur Dumbledore vint à son aide en lui rappelant que la guerre était finie. Lentement, Draco retrouva son énergie et sa première action fut de foudroyer le médicomage du regard.

« Et les liens, vous croyez qu'ils vont s'enlever tous seuls ? Demanda sèchement Harry au médicomage.

- Nous ne savons pas encore s'il est possédé ou non, répondit Willyspoon comme s'il parlait à un enfant de 5 ans.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout, siffla Draco en luttant pour libérer ses poignets. Je vous signale que j'ai très mal au niveau de l'abdomen et que ma joue me brûle atrocement. Vous auriez pu me soigner mieux que ça. Et d'abord, quel genre de médicomage êtes vous pour enchaîner les gens de la sorte ? Je peux vous assurer que je n'en resterai pas là, vous aurez des problèmes. On ne traite pas un Malfoy ainsi sans en subir les conséquences…

- Je vous rassure tout de suite, coupa Sirius avec un sourire goguenard, c'est bien Draco Malfoy. Aucun doute, il est de retour. »

Harry et Dumbledore s'autorisèrent un sourire alors que le médicomage fit disparaître les liens. La réaction première de Draco fut de se frotter les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? » Interrogea-t-il dès que sa peau entra en contact avec le pansement.

Harry tenta de trouver les mots justes, mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui semblait aussi chercher la phrase adéquate pour rendre la réalité moins difficile qu'elle ne l'était. Dumbledore se racla la gorge mais il ne produisit aucun autre son. Draco soupira pour marquer son impatience, puis il s'assit lentement, difficilement, en refusant l'aide que lui proposait Harry.

« Je vous demande ce qui m'arrive et j'aimerais une réponse claire avant le réveillon, siffla Draco entre ses dents.

- Tu as deux griffures assez conséquentes sur la partie gauche de ton visage, expliqua enfin Andromeda Tonks.

- C'est gentil de répondre, mais qui êtes vous ? Questionna Draco en portant à nouveau la main sur son pansement.

- C'est ta tante Andromeda, ma cousine, répondit Sirius.

- Ok, c'est donc vous la fameuse traîtresse infâme, infidèle aux sangs purs et j'en passe ? On peut dire que dans ma famille, votre nom n'était jamais prononcé sans une multitude de qualificatifs pleins d'imagination. Ça va Harry ? Tu as l'air de souffrir. »

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse, sidéré par la réaction de Draco. Bien entendu qu'il souffrait, mais il appréhendait tant le moment où Draco se mettrait à paniquer qu'il ne pensait plus à sa propre douleur. Dumbledore prit alors la parole sur un ton calme, même s'il paraissait intrigué.

« Draco, excuse moi d'insister, mais je trouve que tu reçois la nouvelle avec beaucoup de sérénité.

- Vous parlez des griffures ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais un problème avec ça dans la mesure où ça va s'arranger rapidement grâce à une potion. » Il s'arrêta net et observa les visages de ses interlocuteurs. Il devint soudain livide et sa main chercha automatiquement celle de Harry. « Ça va s'arranger, n'est ce pas ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, Draco, avoua Dumbledore avec une mine attristée.

- Ecoutez, lança sèchement le médicomage, vous avez été touché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne peut pas réparer ce qu'il a abîmé. Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : mieux vaut être simplement défiguré que mort. Et puis vous devez penser à votre fils avant de… »

Harry le fit taire d'un geste sec de la main. Sirius sembla s'amuser de voir les lèvres du docteur Willyspoon bouger sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta puissance magique, Harry, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Sortez tous, coupa alors Draco en se frottant le front avec lassitude.

- Draco, nous…Commença Tonks.

- Je vous demande de me laisser seul, ordonna Draco en fermant les yeux pour se calmer les nerfs. Accordez moi un peu de temps, s'il vous plait. Je vous verrai tous plus tard, d'accord ?

- Je veux bien mais…

- Quoi, Harry ? S'exclama fébrilement Draco. C'est trop demander que de vouloir être seul ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Harry en se penchant pour embrasser doucement son front, mais je ne peux pas sortir si tu continues de me broyer la main. »

Draco se rendit alors compte qu'il emprisonnait la main de Harry dans la sienne et qu'il sentait sa chaleur réconfortante irradier tout son corps. Il lui semblait que Harry avait encore développé sa puissance magique depuis les affrontements. Il fit lentement diminuer la pression de ses doigts autour de ceux de Harry, puis il le lâcha en marmonnant de vagues excuses. Harry embrassa la paume de sa main avant d'avancer péniblement vers la sortie, suivi par les Tonks, Sirius, Willyspoon et Dumbledore qui fermait la marche. Draco leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir essayé de le réconforter, de ne pas avoir régurgité des phrases toutes faites et, par là même, insulté son intelligence.

Il avait entendu les propos du médicomage. Il savait qu'il avait un fils né prématurément, mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, il ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait face à cette nouvelle. C'était presque de l'indifférence…Presque.

Il éprouvait par contre une peur panique à l'idée de demander comment allaient Blaise et Pansy. Il avait vu Gregory Goyle mourir sur le champ de bataille, Vincent Crabbe était venu le voir lorsqu'il avait repris conscience à l'hôpital, mais il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à ses autres amis. Il savait que s'ils allaient bien, ils auraient été à son chevet pour son réveil, et la pensée même de les perdre lui était insoutenable, bien plus douloureuse que la perspective d'être défiguré à vie.

Pourtant, il craignait de se voir dans la glace. Il était terrorisé par ce qu'il risquait de découvrir derrière ce pansement. La respiration lente et saccadée, son pouls battant plus vite que la normale, il prit le verre qui trônait sur la table de chevet et, d'un geste tremblant d'appréhension, il le transforma en miroir qu'il tint devant son visage. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra alors qu'il voyait les deux larges griffures qui occupaient la partie gauche de son front. Il remercia mentalement Voldemort d'avoir omis de mutiler son œil au passage.

_Au moins ça de sauvé_, pensa-t-il en passant son doigt sur les blessures rugueuses et rouges de son front. En entendant le mot « griffures » Draco avait imaginé quelque chose de moins large que ce qu'il avait au dessus du sourcil. Il songeait déjà à se laisser pousser les cheveux pour masquer le problème.

Il était inutile de repousser l'échéance. La peau de sa joue n'allait pas redevenir miraculeusement lisse et claire. Il fit un sourire amer en songeant à l'ironie de la situation. Après tout, dans sa famille l'apparence valait de l'or et Draco avait dans l'idée qu'il ressemblait surtout à un monstre à présent. Il ferma les yeux et, lentement, il arracha le pansement. Il avait l'impression que cette opération lui prenait des heures mais il avait besoin de temps pour se préparer à ce qu'il risquait de découvrir.

Enfin, il laissa tomber la compresse sur le sol et il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit en ignorant sciemment la douleur lancinante au niveau de son dos. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour regarder son reflet, l'air se bloqua dans ses poumons et sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme pour laisser échapper une exclamation qui, finalement, ne fut jamais vocalisée. Les griffures étaient larges et hideuses. Il réalisa qu'il allait devoir passer sa vie à regarder ce visage abîmé dans la glace et cela lui donna la nausée. Il parvint à calmer les spasmes de son estomac en respirant profondément et en se disant que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas aussi terrible que ça. Après tout, il n'en était pas au stade où il ressemblait à Maugrey Fol Œil, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Mais dès qu'il observa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, il fut encore empli de dégoût envers lui-même. Ce n'était pas seulement un dégoût envers son apparence. C'était une impression générale qui lui comprimait le torse et le poussait à se mépriser. Il s'était toujours senti laid à l'intérieur, et il lui semblait que ces cicatrices ne seraient finalement qu'un témoignage physique de ce qu'il avait en lui. Toute sa vie, il avait cherché la perfection. Etre le fils parfait, quitte à se mettre en danger pour cela. Etre la parfaite beauté froide, quitte à utiliser pour cela une magie illégale qui lui minait le dos. Aujourd'hui, il portait son imperfection sur son visage. Ce n'était peut être qu'un juste retour des choses.

Il darda un regard noir dans le miroir et il sentit des larmes d'amertume se former dans ses yeux mais il ne pleura pas. Il avait beau se dire que cela n'avait pas grande importance, il ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer marchant dans la rue avec ce visage abîmé, lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

Il posa doucement le miroir sur la table de chevet, puis il se leva en essayant de rester aussi digne que possible. Il ne voulait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. Il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, même si, spontanément, il aurait préféré se rouler en boule sous les couvertures et ne plus jamais sortir au grand jour.

Ginny Weasley frappa et entra dans sa chambre. Il força un sourire serein et elle lui rendit la politesse malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Des larmes de soulagement, parce que Fred avait été retrouvé sain et sauf par Serverus Rogue quelques minutes auparavant.

Draco se retint de lui demander si elle était venue voir le monstre mais son visage sembla parler pour lui car Ginny prit soudain sa main en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ne me fais pas le coup de me dire que j'ai pitié de toi Malfoy, parce que je risque de très mal le prendre, lança-t-elle en serrant plus fort la main du blond. Et puis franchement, tu n'es pas aussi horrible que tu le crois. Tu restes le mec sexy qui marche comme si le monde lui appartenait. Crois moi, j'ai du goût en matière de mecs.

- S'il te plait Weaslaide ! Tu sors avec Londubat pour l'amour de Merlin ! Même avec mes balafres sur la gueule, je suis plus élégant que lui.

- Si ça t'amuse de le croire, rétorqua Ginny en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

- Je ne le crois pas, non, admit Draco en soupirant.

- Ecoute moi bien Malfoy, ordonna Ginny en prenant son visage entre ses petites mains fines, ce ne sont pas deux cicatrices qui vont faire de toi une mocheté. Tu as cette élégance naturelle et cela, personne ne pourra te l'enlever. Et puis ces marques ne sont pas n'importe quelles marques. Elles sont belles et elles t'embellissent, parce qu'elles témoignent du fait que tu as fait un choix en refusant d'être l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que tu t'es battu avec acharnement pour le détruire. Bien entendu, la cicatrice de Harry est un peu plus design que les tiennes, mais dans l'esprit des gens, ce sont les mêmes et je pense que personne ne te regardera jamais avec pitié ou dédain. Au contraire, tu suscites l'admiration...À condition que tu fermes la bouche, bien entendu.

- Je sais, c'est mon côté « sois beau et tais toi. » Tu sais de quoi je parle, tu vis ça de l'intérieur également. En attendant, je n'ai pas l'impression que le Ministre et certains médicomages partagent ton opinion sur l'admiration que j'engendre, ma grande.

- Eux, ce sont des exceptions, des grosses têtes de bites monoburnales. »

Draco ne pu retenir un sourire amusé qui eut pour effet de tirer sur ses blessures à la joue et de le faire grimacer de douleur.

« C'est Blaise qui t'as appris cette expression ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non, c'est Hermione, mais il y a fort à parier qu'elle la tient de Blaise, répondit Ginny en poussant Draco hors de la chambre. Viens, Blaise a besoin de toi.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je te raconterai tout ce que tu as loupé en chemin, » promit Ginny.

A cet instant, Draco réalisa que la jolie rouquine avait une fraîcheur qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Pansy Parkinson. Il maudit intérieurement Poudlard et sa compétition entre Maisons, parce que c'était, selon lui, la raison pour laquelle Gryffondors et Serpentards se connaissaient si mal alors qu'ils avaient certainement beaucoup en commun. Il avait sans doute oublié que même s'il n'y avait pas eu de compétition, il avait été conditionné pour haïr les Weasley.

O

O

Severus Rogue avançait d'un pas rapide dans le cimetière. La pleine lune éclairait les tombes fraîchement fleuries, les rendant moins inquiétantes. Il soupira en voyant qu'une grande majorité des stèles étaient récentes, des témoignages de marbre de la folie meurtrière et mégalomaniaque d'un seul homme trop charismatique pour avoir été ignoré. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment autant de Mangemorts avaient pu adhérer aux délires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien entendu, lui aussi y avait cru, à un moment donné, mais certains avaient voué leurs vies entières à cet assassin.

Severus avait compris son erreur et il s'était attelé à la réparer pendant des années. Lors des derniers affrontements, il était à la tête d'une armée de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui était parvenue à protéger Londres des attaques des Mangemorts, et ce, malgré son infériorité numérique. Partout dans le monde, des armées de sorciers s'étaient entretuées, et si les membres de l'Ordre avaient vaincu les forces du mal, tout n'était pas fini pour autant. Les Aurors allaient devoir passer des mois à traquer les derniers Mangemorts.

Severus avait passé trois jours sur le champ de bataille avant d'être blessé. Il avait été rapidement remis sur pieds mais Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'il retourne se battre. Il avait préféré le voir à l'hôpital pour recevoir les familles des élèves atteints par la guerre et à Poudlard pour assurer les cours, veiller sur les adolescents, étant donné que l'école était encore l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux. Severus savait que le Directeur, même s'il n'en avait rien dit, souhaitait qu'il aide Sirius à surmonter la mort de Remus Lupin.

Il avait tenté d'être seul avec l'Animagus mais à chaque fois, ce dernier était entouré d'élèves ou tout simplement introuvable. Le professeur de potions ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais il avait besoin d'être présent pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer que lors des affrontements, à chaque minute, Severus avait pensé à lui. Il s'était battu pour avoir la chance de vivre encore et voir Sirius sourire. Il s'était battu pour Sirius, pour assurer sa sécurité future, même s'il ignorait comment se portait le dernier des Black. Il n'avait pas imaginé que des deux derniers Maraudeurs, c'était Remus qui partirait en premier. Après coup, il se trouvait idiot d'avoir pensé que, sous prétexte qu'il était un loup garou, Remus était plus fort.

Le professeur Rogue soupira dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il avait appris à respecter et à aimer Remus. Souvent, il s'était surpris à regretter de ne pas avoir été amoureux de lui plutôt que de Sirius. Car Sirius était un homme complexe, totalement enfermé dans son passé douloureux alors que Remus n'était que bonté et compréhension. Sans lui, jamais Severus ne serait parvenu à esquisser le moindre sourire devant les élèves, parce qu'il avait toujours pensé que s'autoriser à sourire devant eux, c'était perdre son autorité. Quelque part, de par leur complexité, Sirius et Severus se ressemblaient trop.

Malgré tout, Severus le cherchait dans ce cimetière, sachant qu'il le trouverait certainement devant la tombe de Remus.

Lorsqu'il le vit, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Comment pouvait-il systématiquement avoir le souffle coupé devant Sirius ? L'Animagus était pourtant trop maigre et de gros cernes noirs soulignaient son incroyable regard gris foncé. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup depuis la mort de Remus. Il avait cependant cette magnifique aura, cette présence, ce magnétisme qui faisaient systématiquement battre plus vite le cœur de Severus.

Il se rapprocha lentement, sans bruit et il observa un instant le seul être qu'il ait aimé jusqu'à la déraison. Sirius était assis, ses longues jambes tendues devant lui, croisées au niveau des chevilles, une main en arrière pour prendre appuis sur le sol alors qu'il tenait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Rogue ? Demanda Sirius sans lever la tête.

- Comment sais-tu…

- J'ai reconnu ton eau de toilette, » répondit Sirius sans attendre la fin de la phrase.

Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et il but deux longues gorgées, grimaçant un peu après coup. Severus vint se poster près de lui. Il remarqua alors les lèvres pincées de Sirius, ses yeux rougis et ses cils encore mouillés. Avec douceur, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, Severus s'agenouilla à côté de lui, la gorge serrée par l'émotion d'être auprès de Sirius et par la douleur d'être sur la tombe de la personne la plus gentille que Severus ait connue.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Remus, » dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Sirius.

Si l'animagus fut surpris par ce geste affectueux, si peu caractéristique de Severus, il n'en laissa rien paraître et il se contenta de boire une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky.

« Ça n'aurait pas dû être lui, murmura-t-il en buvant encore. Il n'aurait pas dû intervenir pour aider Zabini. Il aurait dû me laisser faire.

- C'est toi qui serais dans cette tombe aujourd'hui s'il t'avait laissé faire, remarqua Severus en prenant la bouteille des mains de Sirius. Je crois que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

- J'ai encore soif.

- Tu peux étancher ta soif autant que tu veux, mais ça ne fera pas revenir Remus. Allez viens Sirius, je te ramène à Poudlard. Tu es complètement saoul. »

Sirius secoua la tête pour marquer son refus de suivre Severus. Le professeur de Potions trouva alors le courage d'avancer une main pour caresser la joue de Sirius. Le savoir ivre devait certainement contribuer à lever les inhibitions de Severus. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau brûlante de l'Animagus avant de venir accrocher sa nuque. Severus frissonna en sentant les longs cheveux de Sirius frôler sa main. Lentement, il rapprocha Sirius de lui pour enfin le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne lutta pas, au contraire. Il s'accrocha au col de la robe de Severus et il soupira longuement. Ce soupir contenait tout son désespoir, toute sa révolte, alors Severus l'entoura de ses bras et il le serra pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il s'en voulait de se sentir aussi heureux d'avoir contre lui un homme avec lequel il n'avait jamais osé espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'animosité. Il avait l'impression de profiter de la tristesse et de l'ivresse de l'Animagus, mais c'était si bon de le tenir étroitement, de sentir son souffle dans son cou…Et un baiser.

Un baiser !

Sirius venait de poser ses lèvres contre la peau de Severus et il l'embrassait passionnément. C'était comme si une onde de chaleur intense lui traversait tout le corps ; jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant, aussi vibrant alors que les lèvres chaudes traçaient un sillon de désir de son cou jusqu'à ses mâchoires. Heureusement pour eux deux, Severus parvenait à garder son calme et à penser presque correctement. Il savait que Sirius regretterait s'il arrivait quelque chose entre eux, parce qu'il était ivre. Il avait simplement besoin de réconfort mais il ne savait pas comment le demander. Et puis Severus avait attendu si longtemps sans vraiment espérer…Il n'était pas prêt à se lancer dans un enfer émotionnel à cause d'une nuit de dérive.

Sans oublier le fait qu'ils se trouvaient sur la tombe de Remus Lupin. C'était macabre.

Sans aucune brutalité, il repoussa Sirius.

« Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, susurra l'Animagus.

- Dans tes rêves, Black. »

Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant et il les fit transplaner jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Un carrosse les conduisit devant la porte d'entrée et, discrètement, Severus conduisit Sirius dans ses appartements en le tenant par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler peu élégamment sur le sol. Les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de voir leur professeur tituber et articuler difficilement à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Ils vénéraient presque Sirius, c'était ce que provoquait l'Animagus sur son passage. Severus n'avait pas pu y échapper non plus, mais il ne voulait pas que les élèves perdent tout le respect qu'ils avaient pour Sirius, car il était un bon professeur, même s'il était un peu trop familier avec les jeunes au goût de Severus. Malgré tout, ses méthodes s'avéraient efficaces.

Il fit entrer Sirius dans ses appartements et il l'aida à ôter sa robe.

« C'est drôlement coquet chez toi, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur alors que son collègue l'asseyait sur le lit.

- C'est chez toi, maudit poivrot, rétorqua Severus en s'agenouillant devant lui pour lui enlever ses chaussures.

- Je ne suis pas un alcoolique, » protesta Sirius avec un regard soudain si empli de souffrance qu'il brisa le cœur de Severus. Il se releva et allongea Sirius sur le lit. Sans oser regarder, il se débarrassa du pantalon de l'ancien Gryffondor et il le couvrit avec un drap. Sirius entoura son poignet des ses longs doigts fins et il tira Severus plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur des Serpentards se retrouve presque couché sur lui, prenant appuis de ses deux mains au dessus de la tête de Sirius. Le Serpentard pouvait sentir son souffle alcoolisé et chaud contre ses lèvres et il dû faire appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas ravir cette bouche tant aimée. « Toi qui trempes dans tout un tas de magies illicites, tu ne pourrais pas le faire revenir ? Demanda soudain Sirius.

- Si je le pouvais, je le ferais, répondit Severus en caressant le front de l'héritier des Black. Mais c'est impossible. Tu dois dormir à présent.

- Reste avec moi. »

Severus était persuadé qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir, mais il était également certain que rester était une erreur pour lui. Il allait traverser une nuit en enfer, à savoir l'homme qu'il aimait à côté de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, à savoir que s'il lui avait demandé de rester, c'était pour prendre la place de son ami disparu. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser, alors il ôta sa robe et il s'allongea, ouvrant les bras pour que Sirius vienne se placer contre lui. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Severus ouvrait les bras à quelqu'un. Habituellement, c'étaient les autres qui le faisaient et qui se trouvaient devant un mur.

Le lendemain, Sirius ouvrit les yeux alors que son réveil chantait à tue tête une chanson des Magical Farmers. Un sévère mal de tête lui taraudait les tempes et il bougea aussi lentement que possible. Il fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il découvrit Severus Rogue assis au bord du lit, les cheveux en bataille.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là Servilo ! S'exclama Sirius avec l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur avait élu domicile dans sa boite crânienne. Tu as profité de moi alors que je ne suis pas homosexuel !

- Arrête de crier crétin, je ne t'aurais même pas touché avec des gants chirurgicaux et pourtant tu n'étais pas contre. Bois ça, c'est bon pour ce que tu as. »

Il lui tendit un verre et, à sa grande surprise, Sirius obéit sans broncher. Bientôt, le brouillard autour de lui se dissipa. L'Animagus passa un jean sur ses jambes nues, puis il lui offrit une tasse de thé et tous deux s'installèrent sur le canapé. Severus n'osait dire à Sirius qu'il était troublé par sa tenue et qu'il préférait qu'il mette un tee shirt. L'image de Sirius uniquement vêtu d'un jean était trop sexy, trop excitante pour le professeur de potions qui ignorait son propre pouvoir de séduction, en pantalon et pull droit noirs.

« Severus, reprit calmement Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais je pense que nous devons parler franchement. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais dû dire à Remus... Je sais que tu as envie de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à définir de qui j'ai envie : d'un homme ou d'une femme. J'ai passé tellement de temps enfermé, sans aucun contact physique, que je ne veux pas me tromper et te blesser au passage. Je ne sais plus comment agir, ni comment fonctionne une relation. Seul Remus me connaissait assez pour m'aborder correctement…Et puis, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. On en est encore au stade où on se dispute tout le temps, comment pourrai-je envisager autre chose que la guerre avec toi ? Alors je te le demande encore, qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Severus ? »

Le professeur de potions but une gorgée de thé avec une lenteur calculée. Il plongea ensuite son regard noir où rien ne se révélait dans le regard troublé de Sirius.

« Je te trouve d'une extraordinaire prétention, lança enfin Severus d'une voix grave qui fit frissonner Sirius malgré lui. Tu dois être vraiment très sûr de ton charme pour te permettre de croire que j'ai envie de toi. A dire vrai, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse de prime abord. J'attends simplement de toi que tu mettes de l'eau dans ton vin, comme je suis prêt à en mettre dans le mien. Je suis fatigué de nos disputes incessantes et je voudrais juste pouvoir te connaître mieux. C'est tout ce que je veux. Pas de promesses d'amour éternel, pas de balades au clair de lune. Je n'ai pas la prétention de remplacer Remus ou cet imbécile de James Potter, mais j'aimerais que nous puissions essayer de nous entendre. Et qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance tu tomberas fou amoureux de moi. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais Severus l'arrêta d'un geste sec de la main.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes une quelconque réponse, Sirius. Et je ne veux plus que nous parlions de cela à l'avenir. Je verrai bien dans ton comportement quelle a été ta décision. »

Il se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et, dans un élan d'audace, il prit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et il embrassa ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes. Le Maraudeur le laissa faire, puis il le regarda sortir de chez lui d'un air médusé.

O

O

Dans l'après midi, Ron passa voir Harry pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient tous attendus à Poudlard en début de soirée. Il était important que la vie continue et qu'ils poursuivent leur formation de sorciers dans de bonnes conditions. Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec le principe car c'était encore à Poudlard qu'ils pourraient tous se reconstruire plus facilement, laisser le côté leur statut de héros de guerre pour retrouver leur adolescence.

Seul avec Harry, Ron pu laisser libre cours à sa tristesse d'avoir perdu son père et son frère. Il ne pleura pas cependant, mais plusieurs fois, ses yeux se mouillèrent. Harry lui fit part de ses craintes pour le futur et de sa difficulté à intégrer tous ces deuils. Ron lui redonna confiance en lui rappelant que personne ne réalisait vraiment que plusieurs sorciers de leur entourage ne rentreraient jamais chez eux. C'était la première fois que Harry et son meilleur ami parlaient à cœur ouvert de ce qui les tracassait et il se rendit compte que le fait de communiquer avec Ron l'aidait à se sentir mieux, comme libéré d'un poids.

Lorsque la conversation s'essouffla, Harry fit un sourire amusé à Ron.

« Où est ta moitié ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle est restée un peu avec Blaise. Il ne va pas bien du tout. Il ne refait pas surface et son sentiment de culpabilité face à la mort de Lupin n'arrange rien.

- Il faut qu'il comprenne que nous aurions tous fait la même chose à sa place. Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est cette salope de Bellatrix qui a tué Remus. Tu as des nouvelles de Draco ?

- Ginny l'a vu hier. Il était plutôt en forme mais quand elle y est retournée ce matin, il l'a un peu envoyée sur les roses. D'après ce qu'elle a dit, c'est difficile pour lui de se montrer en public, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Et puis il vit très mal la perte de Goyle et de Parkinson.

- Il a vu son fils ? » Interrogea Harry en se redressant sur son lit, soulagé de ne plus souffrir du bras et de la jambe grâce aux potions qu'on lui avait fait boire.

« Oui, il doit encore être auprès de lui d'ailleurs. Il ne lui a pas trouvé de prénom alors il fait comme moi, il l'appelle La Crevette parce qu'il est tout petit et tout rose. Va le voir, Harry. Après tout, ce gamin est ton beau fils, remarqua Ron avec un sourire amusé. Sérieusement, parmi tous ces morts, tous ces blessés, ce gosse est la preuve que la vie reprend toujours le dessus et qu'elle vaut la peine qu'on se batte. Il faut expliquer ça à Draco, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de réaliser que cet enfant est le sien et qu'il représente l'espoir. Il a plutôt l'air de le considérer comme un boulet. »

Harry hocha la tête et, après avoir été prendre des nouvelles de Blaise, il se rendit dans l'aile pédiatrique de l'hôpital. Une sorcière l'informa que Draco était sorti fumer une cigarette, alors il suivit le long dédale de couloirs obstrués, jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. Il la passa et se retrouva dans une grande cour bordée de pins. Draco était là, le dos appuyé contre le mur blanc, jouant distraitement avec sa cigarette, sa mèche de cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux pour masquer la partie abîmée de son front. Il leva les yeux et salua Harry d'un bref signe de tête. Le Survivant eut le souffle coupé. Même à moitié défiguré, Draco gardait toute sa prestance ; il avait perdu de sa beauté froide pour gagner un charme moins glacial, plus racé. Il s'approcha et, presque automatiquement, Draco tourna la tête sur le côté pour cacher la partie mutilée de son visage. Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette afin de se donner une contenance.

Harry soupira. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de comportement à la seconde où il avait compris que rien ne ferait partir les cicatrices de Draco. Lui-même était affublé des empreintes de Voldemort avec cet éclair sur le front ainsi que cette impressionnante coupure qui courait le long de son bras et qui le faisait encore souffrir s'il ne prenait pas de potions. Il prit le menton de Draco entre son pouce et son index, forçant doucement le blond à lui faire face.

« N'essaie pas de dissimuler tes marques, murmura Harry, ça ne les rend que plus visibles. Sache qu'elles n'enlèvent rien à ton charme, Draco.

- Tu te fous de moi ? » Demanda Draco en poussant Harry jusqu'à le coller dos au mur. Il jeta alors sa cigarette d'un geste détaché et il plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun. Le corps de Draco frôla dangereusement le sien, provoquant une onde de chaleur sensuelle dans le creux de ses reins. Les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Harry, son souffle empreint de tabac caressant sa peau à la manière d'une agréable brise, Draco prit à nouveau la parole. « Ne me dis pas que ces marques ne t'écoeurent pas, Harry, parce que je n'y croirai pas. Tu me laisserais t'embrasser avec ça sur le visage ? »

Les bras de Harry s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Draco afin de le presser contre lui. Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur les lèvres de Draco et, contre celles-ci, Harry chuchota :

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Draco. »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et ce dernier baissa un peu la tête pour mieux sentir la pression de la bouche brûlante contre la sienne. Harry ferma les yeux, transporté par la saveur unique des baisers de Draco. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long du torse du blond pour finir autour de sa nuque. Avec précaution, son pouce s'aventura sur la peau abîmée du cou. Il perçut le léger tremblement du corps pressé contre le sien, et il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, attendant que Draco fasse de même. Sans attendre, Draco imita Harry et il glissa délicatement sa langue entre les lèvres désireuses du Survivant, jouant un peu à passer sur ses dents avant d'aller taquiner son palais. Harry ne bougea pas, laissant Draco explorer la chaleur de sa bouche à son rythme, les mains toujours plaquées contre le mur, de chaque côté de la tête de Harry.

La langue de Draco vint alors caresser la lèvre inférieure du brun qui se permit un léger gémissement de bien être avant de souffler contre la peau de Draco :

« Prends moi dans tes bras. »

En un clin d'œil, les mains de Draco descendirent serrer la taille de Harry qui s'accrocha passionnément à son cou, les doigts enfouis dans les cheveux blonds. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et leurs langues entamèrent enfin leur longue danse langoureuse. Harry sentait le désir qu'éprouvait Draco, mêlé au trouble de savoir que sa joue rugueuse touchait celle, lisse et douce de son compagnon. Harry ne voulait pas se détacher de Draco. Il ne voulait pas écouter sa raison. Il suivit alors son instinct et il laissa ses lèvres errer délicatement sur la peau abîmée, déposant de doux baisers du cou jusqu'au front de Draco qui ferma les yeux, submergé par l'émotion.

« Je ne veux pas être laid, murmura-t-il en luttant contre les larmes.

- Tu ne seras jamais laid, » répondit Harry en embrassant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Cette fois ci, le baiser était plus intense, plus fort, comme s'il y avait urgence. Rien ne pouvait les séparer…Rien à part cette voix stressante, irritante, crispante.

« Messieurs, un peu de tenue ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de rafraîchir vos ardeurs en vous faisant apparaître au Pôle Nord, susurra le professeur Rogue en faisant tourner sa baguette magique entre ses doigts.

- Tu permets ? Demanda sèchement Sirius en attrapant la baguette de Severus au passage. Mon filleul vient de débarrasser le monde de Lord Voldemort, rien que ça. Alors s'il veut lécher le visage de son copain jusqu'à l'épuisement, j'estime qu'il est en droit de le faire.

- Une telle remarque ne m'étonne pas…Venant d'un chien, siffla Rogue en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es un frustré de la vie, Severus, lança Sirius en soupirant. Bon, les enfants, nous sommes venus rameuter la horde d'étudiants de Poudlard alors on se voit plus tard. »

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête, tous deux se demandant quand Sirius et Severus en finiraient avec leurs querelles d'adolescents. Harry observa longuement la silhouette de son parrain alors que celui-ci s'éloignait et il se demanda s'il était égoïste d'espérer que jamais Sirius ne s'intéresse au professeur Rogue. Un regard dans la direction de Draco lui fit comprendre que le Serpentard pensait tout autrement. Se refusant d'imaginer Sirius dans les bras de Rogue, Harry préféra proposer à Draco d'aller voir son fils.

« Dans une minute, répondit Draco en allumant une cigarette tout en scrutant les nuages noirs qui apparaissaient à l'horizon. Dumbledore m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Je te remercie.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier de m'avoir prêté main forte, » affirma Harry en prenant la main de Draco, qui ne se fit pas prier pour entremêler leurs doigts. « Ce que tu as fait sur le champ de bataille, Draco, c'était de la folie, même si ça a payé à la fin.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir joué un rôle déterminant. J'ai vu ce que tu faisais ; comment tu utilisais uniquement la magie sans baguette, comme dans un concours de celui qui lancerait le sortilège le plus spectaculaire, pour que Voldemort oublie d'utiliser sa baguette au moment de prononcer l'Avada Kedavra. C'était très ingénieux de ta part, tout comme l'idée d'utiliser ta forme animale pour me sauver la vie. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit que vous vous étiez servi du sang de licorne pour me redonner des forces, j'ai complètement paniqué à l'idée d'être maudit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lorsque je suis sous ma forme d'animagus, je reste un homme avec ses travers, ses défauts. Je n'ai donc pas la pureté d'une licorne, même lorsque j'en suis une. Et puis, la différence entre les animaux et nous, c'est l'intentionnalité. Une licorne ne peut pas vouloir donner son sang pour sauver quelqu'un, elle ne va pas jusqu'à là dans le raisonnement. J'avais décidé de partager ce sang avec toi en sachant qu'il pourrait t'aider. A ce moment là, Ron et Blaise étaient des prolongements de moi-même ; ils étaient les bras qu'il me manquaient pour aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée. Tu n'as pas pris le sang. Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que tu soies maudit.

- Oui, c'est ce que m'a expliqué Dumbledore, reconnut Draco en portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres. En tout cas, je ne suis pas mécontent que toute cette histoire avec Voldemort soit terminée. Nous avons à gérer les pertes causées par cette guerre, mais au moins, la menace ne pèse plus sur nous.

- C'est vrai qu'on va pouvoir respirer, admit Harry en caressant avec son pouce le dos de la main de Draco. En attendant, je te présente mes condoléances pour tes parents.

- Merci, c'est gentil, surtout quand on pense que tu ne pouvais pas les encadrer…Qui pouvait les encadrer de toutes façons ? Etrangement, ils ne me manquent pas du tout. J'ai des regrets, mais pas de peine quand je pense à eux.

- C'étaient tes parents, Draco. Tu dois forcément être triste.

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître choquant, mais j'ai vraiment mal d'avoir perdu Pansy et Gregory. Par contre, pour mes parents, même si je les aimais, je m'y attendais tellement que ça ne me fait pas souffrir plus que ça. Ça viendra peut être plus tard, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai des difficultés à intégrer tout ce qui est arrivé. La seule chose que j'ai pleinement réalisée, c'est la mort de Pansy et de Gregory. Pour le reste, mes parents, ma gueule déchirée, le fait d'avoir tué Théodore Nott qui était pourtant un ami…Je ne m'en rends pas totalement compte.

- Je comprends. J'ai moi aussi du mal à intégrer certaines choses, comme la mort de Remus et celle du professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Je crois que seul Blaise a complètement réalisé ce qui est arrivé, lança Draco en serrant la main de Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il est aussi mal.

- Je n'ai pas pu le voir mais les infirmières m'ont dit qu'il était toujours très déprimé.

- C'est vrai. Il a même arrêté de communiquer avec ses testicules, ça en dit long sur son état. »

Harry s'autorisa un léger sourire que Draco lui renvoya avant de jeter sa cigarette. Sans lâcher sa main, il conduisit Harry dans les couloirs bondés, jusqu'à la maternité, ignorant les regards insistants que certains leur lançaient. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la grande salle où quelques bébés dormaient dans des couveuses en forme d'œufs que Draco lâcha Harry et qu'il se tint droit comme la justice, les bras croisés sur son torse. D'un bref mouvement du menton, il montra la couveuse en face d'eux.

« C'est lui. » Dit il simplement en regardant le bébé qui ouvrait sur le monde ses yeux à la couleur encore indéterminée.

Harry s'approcha lentement, curieux. Malgré une constitution plutôt fragile, le bébé était d'une grande beauté avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux légèrement bridés, sa peau un peu rose, sa ressemblance incontestable avec Draco au niveau de la forme du visage et des lèvres. Harry hésitait entre s'extasier devant ce petit être qui représentait le renouveau après la guerre et se sentir nauséeux à l'idée que cet enfant était celui que Cho avait porté.

Ce qui signifiait, évidemment, que Draco avait fait l'amour avec Cho. Jusqu'à présent, Harry l'avait su mais il avait refusé d'y penser.

Le corps de Draco dans le corps de Cho.

Cette vision était un supplice pour Harry, une douleur physique qui le traversait de part en part, et ce bébé le mettait devant l'évidence. Il le trouvait pourtant adorable avec ses deux petits poings fermés et son réflexe de succion alors qu'il se rendormait paisiblement. Il se tourna vers Draco et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son air glacial alors qu'il observait son fils.

« Ton enfant est très beau, déclara Harry en se rapprochant de Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Draco en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un têtard qui ressemble à Cho.

- Pour les cheveux et les yeux, peut être, mais il te ressemble beaucoup pour le reste. A toi et à ta mère.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal. A défaut d'être une bonne mère, c'était une très belle femme.

- Tu as décidé d'un prénom pour lui ? Demanda Harry en évitant soigneusement de parler de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Non. Je…A dire vrai, je ne réalise pas que c'est moi le père de ce bébé, alors je ne cherche pas vraiment. J'ai tendance à l'appeler comme le fait Ron, à savoir La Crevette. »

Harry plongea ses yeux si verts dans ceux de Draco, cherchant des réponses à la multitude de questions qu'il se posait après ces déclarations. Draco, pourtant mal à l'aise, ne détourna pas le regard. Sachant que Draco en avait déjà beaucoup dit concernant son ressenti lorsqu'ils étaient dehors, Harry préféra l'aider à se livrer un peu plus d'une manière douce. Il se posta derrière lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et il posa son menton sur son épaule, soufflant légèrement dans son cou, soulagé de constater le trouble naissant chez le blond. Sans être en face à face, l'explication serait moins difficile pour Draco, Harry en était certain.

« Peut être que le fait de ne pas lui donner de prénom t'évite de rentrer dans ton rôle de père. Je pense que tu gardes tes distances avec ce bébé pour ne pas l'investir affectivement, constata Harry d'une voix grave et douce alors que ses mains caressaient tendrement le ventre de Draco. Tu es terrifié, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu délires, Potter.

- Je ne crois pas. Tu ne te sens pas prêt mais c'est tout à fait normal. J'imagine qu'à ta place, j'aurais du mal à me dire « ce bébé est le mien. » En réalité, j'ai du mal à admettre qu'il est de toi.

- Je sais bien que tu aimerais être le père de mon enfant, Harry, mais je t'informe que deux hommes ensemble ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé. On aura toujours besoin des femmes pour ça.

-Jolie pirouette sarcastique pour changer de sujet, lança Harry en embrassant le cou de Draco.

- Que veux tu que je te dise ? Questionna Draco en s'appuyant contre le torse chaud de Harry et en contemplant le bébé. Que je n'arrive pas à concevoir que ce gosse soit le mien ? Et bien c'est vrai. Je ne parviens pas à intégrer le fait qu'une fois sorti de cet hôpital, j'emporterai cet enfant avec moi et que je devrai m'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'amabilité de se trouver un boulot et de dégager de mon espace. Je suis à peine capable de m'occuper de moi-même alors d'un bébé…Je suis trop jeune pour ça. Je n'ai même pas réussi à le prendre dans mes bras et à lui donner le biberon.

- Tu as peur de lui faire mal ?

- Non. C'est juste du rejet. Je ne veux pas de ce gamin, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Ne pas le toucher, ne pas le nommer me permet de nier son existence.

- Il est pourtant là et il n'a rien demandé.

- Oui, je sais. Ne me sors pas le même speech que Ginny Weasley, ça a déjà été assez désagréable de l'entendre une fois.

- Qu'a-t-elle bien pu te raconter ? Interrogea Harry en souriant parce qu'il connaissait le franc parler de Ginny.

- En gros, pour jouir, j'ai répondu présent, alors je n'ai qu'à assumer les conséquences de mon coït avec Cho. Et si j'en suis incapable, personne ne me force à élever…La Crevette. Il me suffit de le faire adopter par des gens qui, eux, sauront le rendre heureux.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort mais avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable, tu dois t'accorder le temps de la réflexion et te donner une chance en tant que père. Pour avoir été élevé par des gens qui n'avaient aucune envie de me savoir chez eux, je sais à quel point on peut souffrir et rêver de se faire adopter par un couple qui nous aimerait vraiment, mais Draco, je sais que tu es capable de t'occuper de cet enfant. Il te faudra du temps mais tu parviendras à être un bon père.

- Comment, Harry ? Comment être un bon père lorsque je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants dans mon entourage ? A part Eleanor, la petite sœur de Blaise, je n'ai jamais été en contact avec des gamins. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne et je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir, avoua Draco sans quitter le bébé des yeux. Comment puis-je me comporter en père quand je ne sais même pas ce que cela représente ? Je doute de pouvoir être père vu l'exemple lamentable que j'ai eu sous les yeux avec le mien. »

Harry suivit le regard de Draco et il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force et de sa volonté.

« Ce que je vais dire va m'arracher la gueule, lança-t-il enfin, mais je crois que tu as besoin de l'entendre. L'éducation que t'as donnée ton père n'était pas celle qu'il voulait pour toi. Il s'est conformé aux attentes de Voldemort, plus par crainte de ce qui aurait pu vous arriver à ta mère et à toi, à lui aussi, plutôt que par fidélité envers son Maître mégalomane. Mais, Draco, au moment où tu as été en danger, il a fait barrière de son corps pour te protéger sans penser à lui, exactement comme l'a fait mon père pour moi. C'est ça être un père. C'est ce que tu feras en cas de besoin pour…Heu…La Crevette. Et puis, tu n'es pas tout seul. Nous sommes tous là pour te donner un coup de main. »

Draco observa longuement le bébé avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête, fermant les yeux au contact des lèvres réconfortantes de Harry contre sa nuque. Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et respira profondément pour ne pas pleurer.

« J'ai menti, murmura-t-il enfin.

- A quel propos ?

- Mes parents. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils meurent tous les deux, surtout pas comme ça. Devenir père au moment où je perds le mien, c'est trop dur.

- Je comprends, » affirma Harry en faisant pivoter Draco contre lui. Il prit son visage en coupe et, tendrement, il embrassa ses lèvres. Il sentit Draco presser son corps contre le sien alors que des larmes se glissaient entre eux. Draco embrassa Harry plus durement, refusant de décoller son visage, refusant de dévoiler sa faiblesse. Harry le prit par la nuque et lentement, il exerça une douce pression, invitant Draco à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le blond préféra se détourner et sécher ses yeux d'un revers de la main en grimaçant de douleur à cause des larmes salées qui brûlaient les plaies de sa joue.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Harry Potter, » déclara-t-il en regardant dehors.

Harry allait rétorquer lorsqu'une infirmière arriva pour donner le biberon au bébé. Elle proposa à Draco de le faire mais il recula vivement, comme si elle lui avait demandé de s'immoler par le feu. Elle s'adressa alors à Harry qui chercha Draco du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « fais comme tu veux. » Harry n'eut pas le courage de refuser, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, il ne savait pas rejeter un enfant. Il avait lui-même trop souffert de l'indifférence et du rejet. Alors, même si ce bébé était aussi celui de Cho, Harry tendit les bras et sentit alors la chaleur de ce petit corps contre lui. C'était terrifiant et fascinant. Harry fut pris d'une vague d'attraction/répulsion qu'il contrôla tant bien que mal et il se concentra pour ne pas faire tomber le nourrisson.

Il lui donna son biberon avec des gestes d'abord incertains, puis plus sûrs et, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rendit La Crevette à l'infirmière. Il leva alors la tête et il constata que Draco n'était plus là. Il interrogea l'infirmière du regard et cette dernière lui fit le geste de la cigarette qu'on porte à la bouche. Harry décida alors d'aller voir les Weasley.

Il retourna à la maternité avant de partir pour Poudlard. Draco était assis sur une chaise, le visage fermé.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir, lança alors Harry. Je suppose que tu vas rester encore un peu ici pour veiller sur Blaise et sur...La Cre…Ton bébé à qui tu dois impérativement trouver un nom. »

Draco fit un sourire contrit et il hocha la tête. Harry tendit la main et Draco la prit avant de se lever.

« Tu sais quand tu reviendras à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry.

- Seulement lorsque Blaise ira mieux. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici tout seul.

- Je sais. Je voudrais que tu reprennes ceci, » déclara Harry en mettant dans sa main le bracelet révélateur d'émotions qu'il avait offert à Draco pour Noël.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur et Harry lui expliqua alors la provenance du bracelet. Il le fixa ensuite au poignet de Draco. Ce dernier l'empoigna fermement par les épaules et il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du brun, glissant sans attendre sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'un des bébés se mette à pleurer.

« On se revoit bientôt alors, dit Harry en gardant aussi longtemps que possible la main de Draco dans la sienne. Tu m'écriras ? »

Draco hocha lentement la tête et il baissa les yeux. Harry sortit alors de la maternité, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il avait senti la main de Draco trembler dans la sienne.

O

O

Les deux premières semaines à Poudlard furent difficiles. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas battus avaient organisé des cérémonies en hommage aux disparus et plusieurs fois, Harry avait craqué, se réfugiant dans la Salle sur Demande pour cacher aux autres la détresse qu'il ressentait d'avoir perdu des êtres chers. Le reste du temps, il restait avec Hermione et Ron, les écoutant distraitement parler de tout et de rien. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Draco n'avait pas répondu au hibou qu'il lui avait envoyé au début de la semaine précédente. Il passait son temps dans un brouillard désagréable, hanté par les morts et les vivants. Même Sirius avait du mal à lui changer les idées.

Il était dans la Grande Salle, finissant son gratin de potiron, lorsqu'un hibou Grand Duc qu'il connaissait trop bien se posa près de lui en tendant majestueusement sa patte. Harry prit le parchemin et immédiatement, le hibou s'envola.

« Il est vraiment aussi snobinard que son maître, plaisanta Ron. Alors, que dit Angelus ?

- Arrête de l'appeler ainsi, tu sais qu'il déteste ça, répondit Harry.

- Et c'est pour ça que je l'appelle ainsi, rappela Ron en attrapant une banane qu'il engouffra en trois bouchées.

- Ron, laisse Harry lire sa lettre ! » Ordonna Hermione.

Harry mima un coup de fouet pour faire comprendre à Ron que le maître, c'était Hermione et le rouquin manqua de s'étouffer en riant. Avec appréhension, Harry ouvrit la lettre en anticipant le contenu.

_Harry,  
_

_Tout d'abord, pour répondre à ta question, Blaise va déjà beaucoup mieux. Il est sorti prendre l'air plusieurs fois et il parvient à extérioriser la culpabilité qu'il ressent face à la mort du professeur Lupin. Il a même eu une conversation passionnante hier avec Ava et Rada, ses précieuses testicules. Personnellement, je n'étais pas là pour voir ça, mais aux dires de Blaise, tout s'est bien passé.  
_

_Ma tante Andromeda a accepté de signer les documents concernant mon émancipation. Je n'ai donc plus à dépendre d'un adulte, c'est mieux ainsi.  
_

_Quant à mon retour à Poudlard, il ne se fera pas. Blaise et moi sommes attendus dans deux semaines à Durmstang où nous sommes inscrits. Nous finirons notre année scolaire là bas et il y a de fortes chances pour que nous y fassions également notre dernière année. _

_Blaise est très inquiet à l'idée qu'un élève de Poudlard puisse lui reprocher la mort du professeur Lupin. Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais aimé Poudlard. J'ai toujours souhaité étudier à Durmstang, mais ma mère voulait me savoir à portée de cravache.  
_

_Je sais que j'ai l'air de fuir, et ce n'est pas faux. Comment faire face à ceux qui m'ont vu avec un visage intact ? Comment rester dans cette école où je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise ? _

_Et puis, j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi. A cause de ce bébé dont je dois m'occuper. A cause de mon visage lacéré. A cause de cette amnésie qui me rend fou. J'ai trop de choses à gérer et je n'arriverai pas à me libérer totalement dans une relation amoureuse. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi. _

_Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais avant les affrontements, et cela n'a pas changé. Mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Il faut que je prenne les choses en main, que je retrouve le contrôle de tout ce qui m'a échappé récemment et avec toi, c'est impossible. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et tu auras raison, mais reconnais que je ne serai qu'un boulet pour toi. Tu n'as pas à supporter mon gamin, tu n'as pas à payer pour mes erreurs. _

_Je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un de plus stable que moi, qui saura t'aimer sans penser à lui d'abord. _

_D.A. Malfoy. _

Harry reposa lentement le parchemin sur la table, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle coupé comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing, et il fit craquer ses doigts. Il prit tout son temps pour boire un verre d'eau et il regarda enfin Ron et Hermione qui l'observaient sans dire un mot. Il semblait étonnamment calme, comme s'il avait toujours su que les choses finiraient ainsi. Comme s'il connaissait si bien Draco qu'il avait anticipé sa réaction. Comme si Draco n'aurait pas pu réagir autrement. Harry le savait depuis le moment où il lui avait dit au revoir à la maternité.  
Il avait senti ses mains trembler. Il avait senti l'adieu dans son baiser.

« Harry… » Commença Hermione d'un air inquiet.

Le Survivant lui tendit la lettre et il se mit à manger machinalement des carrés de chocolat alors que ses amis lisaient la prose de Draco. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Hermione leva la tête d'un air décontenancé.

« Oh, Harry, je suis navrée. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps…

- Ce n'est rien, Herm', coupa Harry en lui faisant un mince sourire. Il ne reviendra pas. Je le savais. Peut être devrais-je agir pour lui faire changer d'avis, mais j'en ai assez fait jusqu'à maintenant. J'en ai même trop fait pour lui. Alors qu'il aille jouer les pères de l'année, si ça l'amuse. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Qu'il se cache derrière son amnésie et ses cicatrices parce qu'il a peur de vivre pleinement, je m'en fous. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ron. Ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde peut se tromper. Il s'avère finalement que mon Prince Charmant n'était en réalité qu'un simple crapaud. »

Il se leva tranquillement et, sans se presser, il rejoignit son dortoir où il ôta ses lunettes et s'allongea, son visage recouvert par son avant bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron le rejoignit sans dire un mot et Harry ne releva pas la tête, restant caché derrière son bras. Il fallut attendre l'arrivée de Hermione pour que le lourd silence soit brisé.

« Harry, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Tu ne devrais pas t'enfermer dans le mutisme. Si tu veux en parler, nous sommes là.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à penser à Draco. Je n'ai même pas envie de prononcer son nom. Ne t'en fais pas, Herm', je ne vais pas sombrer dans la dépression pour ce mec. Je veux juste passer à autre chose, trouver quelqu'un de mieux que lui, comme ce sale lâche me l'a si brillamment conseillé.

- Tu es conscient que tu ne vas pas pouvoir oublier Draco aussi facilement.

- Et ce n'est pas en parlant de lui sans arrêt que je vais pouvoir l'oublier, siffla Harry en soupirant.

- Ecoute, je sais à quel point il compte pour toi, je voudrais que tu puisses te confier à…

- Hermione, intervint Ron en la prenant contre lui, je pense que Harry a besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Il nous fera signe plus tard s'il a besoin de nous. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, un peu dépitée de ne pouvoir aider son ami, puis elle se rendit en cours de potions sans même demander à Ron ou à Harry de la suivre. Une fois seul avec Ron, Harry se releva enfin, scrutant le visage de son ami afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Le roux ne laissait rien transparaître et cela étonna un peu Harry.

« Merci d'être intervenu, déclara Harry avec un soupçon de gêne dans la voix.

- C'est normal. Si nous laissions Rogue à ses potions en tous genres et que nous allions jouer au Quidditch pour nous changer les idées ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement et, comme s'il avançait dans le brouillard, il se rendit sur le terrain de sport.

Ce brouillard ne le quitta pas pendant des mois. Il traversait les journées dans une impression de flou désagréable, et lorsque cette sensation se dissipait un peu, il ne ressentait plus que de la rage. Il parlait avec ses amis comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé mais dès que le prénom de Draco était mentionné, il grimaçait à la manière de Ron quand on prononçait « Voldemort. »

Les heures semblaient durer des vies au cours desquelles il repassait sans cesse sa dernière conversation avec Draco. Il imaginait ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour lui donner envie de rester, ou au contraire, pour lui faire mal. Il se voyait, snobant impérialement Draco. Il voyait la douleur dans le regard du blond et il cela apaisait la sienne. Plusieurs fois, il s'était même visualisé en train de l'appeler « le balafré » juste pour rire, comme Draco le faisait si bien en son temps. Mais aucun de ses scénarii, qu'ils soient axés sur Draco nu, suppliant un Harry intraitable, ou qu'ils soient centrés sur les pires calamités qui pouvaient s'abattre sur Draco, aucun d'eux ne parvenait à faire cesser cet amour qui comprimait le cœur du Survivant.

Rien ne pouvait effacer ces souvenirs tendres et passionnés qui s'imposaient à la mémoire de Harry au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même, il se savait complet, avec ou sans Draco. Il ressentait juste l'absence du blond dans chaque recoin de l'école, il avait la sensation de sentir son eau de toilette dans chaque salle de cours. Cela lui donnait envie de hurler, d'aller jusqu'à Durmstang pour insulter et frapper Draco. Il y avait pourtant une chose dont Harry était satisfait : jamais il ne versa une larme pour Draco Malfoy, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Pourtant, Harry donnait le change…Aux autres et à lui-même. Il s'était endurci, même si en apparence, il était plus jovial qu'avant. Un millier de sourires offert à la face du monde contre l'accord tacite que personne ne viendrait jamais le questionner à propos de Draco. Ron l'avait compris et il ne l'interrogeait jamais directement. Il laissait Harry aller au gré de ce qu'il avait envie de partager avec son meilleur ami. Hermione tentait toujours de l'amener à admettre qu'il avait mal, et elle se heurtait systématiquement à un mur. Mais Hermione était du genre têtu.

Harry aussi. Plus elle cherchait à l'aider, plus il lui disait que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Harry s'était pris de sympathie pour Vincent Crabbe, bien esseulé depuis le départ de ses amis. L'adolescent ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais Harry savait qu'il appréciait la compagnie du trio infernal. Plusieurs fois, Vincent avait mentionné le départ de Draco et Blaise, mais Harry avait fait la sourde oreille. Il était un peu déçu que Blaise n'ait jamais répondu à sa lettre et à celle d'Hermione.

Les grandes vacances se passèrent au Terrier, où petit à petit, les éclats de rire revinrent.

Ce n'est qu'un mois après la rentrée en septième année que Harry vit Ron et Hermione allongés dans l'herbe, absorbés dans la lecture d'un parchemin qui les faisait sourire. Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils se redressèrent et Ron lui avoua qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Blaise, et que ce dernier lui écrirait dans la semaine, sans mentionner le nom de Draco puisque Harry ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Le Survivant se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'aller s'entraîner au Quidditch.

Une fois de retour dans le dortoir, il trouva la lettre de Blaise ouverte sur le lit de Ron. Le rouquin lui fit un petit sourire entendu et il quitta les lieux, laissant Harry seul juge quant à savoir s'il voulait ou non lire la lettre. Il préféra la laisser telle quelle et aller se doucher mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il s'installa encore trempé sur le lit de Ron, une serviette blanche autour de la taille. D'une main hésitante, il déplia le parchemin.

_Hermione (joli cul) et Ron (petite bite)_

_Tout d'abord, transmettez mes salutations à Harry et dites lui que je vais lui écrire dès demain. Il vaut mieux que je rédige une lettre à part pour lui, dans laquelle je ne mentionnerai pas Celui Qu'on Ne Doit Plus Nommer Depuis Qu'il S'est Sauvé._

_Je suis navré d'avoir tant tardé à vous répondre. Vous me manquiez beaucoup mais je crois que je ne savais pas quoi vous dire. Je me sens tellement coupable du décès du professeur Lupin. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je veuille faire justice moi-même alors je n'avais pas le niveau pour affronter cette salope de Lestrange ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Lupin soit dans les parages à ce moment là ? C'était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. _

_Mais je vais bien à part ça, et le fait que je passe mon temps à attendre le hibou de mes parents lors de la distribution du courrier. Je crois que je ne me remettrai jamais de cette perte. Tu sais certainement ce que je veux dire, Ron, parce que toi aussi, tu as énormément perdu dans cette guerre. A ce propos, je te présente toutes mes condoléances pour ton père et ton frère Charlie. Je suis soulagé que Fred n'ait rien. _

_Je suis très fier de toi Mione. Je savais que tu serais préfète en chef…Et puis, qui à part toi aimerait jouer les surveillantes de couloirs, donner des leçons aux élèves en infraction (ça ne va pas être trop dur de sanctionner Harry, ma jolie ?)_

_Ici, nous avons trouvé une école qui nous correspond un peu plus. Il n'y a pas de système de maisons, les élèves sont avant tout en compétition avec eux-mêmes. L'équipe de Quidditch est excellente, même si Draco n'en fait pas partie. Tais toi Ron, il n'a pas été refoulé de l'équipe, il a juste des problèmes de dos qui l'empêchent de pratiquer ce sport à un haut niveau. Lorsque Rogue dit qu'on ne peut pas pratiquer la magie noire pour soi même, dans une démarche superficielle, sans en payer le prix, Draco vient de recevoir l'addition. La magie noire a puisé sa source au niveau de son dos, nous l'avons toujours su, mais nous ne pensions pas qu'il souffrirait si jeune de conséquences aussi irréversibles. _

_Ne t'emballes pas Hermione, ça n'a rien de dramatique. Tant qu'il ne joue pas au Quidditch ou qu'il ne porte pas d'objets trop lourds, il va bien. Enfin, quand je dis que ça n'a rien de dramatique, vous auriez dû le voir gémir comme s'il allait mourir demain parce qu'on lui interdisait le Quidditch. Toujours est-il qu'il est devenu le stratège de l'équipe, et autant vous dire que Durmstang gagne. Vous connaissez Declan Payton, ce prodigieux attrapeur australien ? Et bien il joue chez nous. Draco et lui sont devenus inséparables. _

_Kieran, autrefois connu sous le nom de La Crevette, se porte bien et Draco commence à s'intéresser à lui. Pendant quatre mois, il l'a pratiquement ignoré, le refilant à un groupe de filles, son fan club de sixième année, ou à moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir Lucius Malfoy en face de moi, froid et distant. Comme j'ai tout, sauf ma langue dans ma poche, je lui en ai parlé. Si j'avais pu le photographier quand je lui ai dit qu'il ressemblait à son père ! C'était presque drôle. Colin Crivey m'a carrément manqué sur ce coup là ! En tout cas, l'école a fait beaucoup pour que Draco puisse élever son fils tout en étudiant. Il a même une chambre individuelle. _

_Il est toujours très complexé par les cicatrices sur son visage, même si elles sont discrètes. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dit (j'ai la tête dans les couilles ce matin à cause d'un certain blond qui m'a refilé son môme abandonnique afin d' aller nager une bonne partie de la nuit avec un groupe d'étudiants. Il doit muscler son dos pour qu'il ne se fragilise pas.) Donc, je ne vous ai pas dit que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore en vie, la nouvelle le tuerait sur place ?  
Nous sommes allés voir les deux meilleurs chirurgiens esthétiques moldus de Miami et ils ont opéré Draco. Qui l'eut cru ? Ils ont su annuler les effets de la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a à présent deux fines cicatrices, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux cratères qu'il avait sur le visage avant ça. Les marques sur son cou ont disparu mais, vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas assez pour Draco. Lui, il veut que tout s'efface. Il a même demandé à faire diminuer la cicatrice qu'il a sur le ventre, alors que franchement, personne ne la voit à part lui. A moins qu'il se balade avec le tee-shirt relevé, personne ne s'y intéresse, et vu comme on gèle dans ce pays pourri, ce n'est pas demain que Draco jouera les nudistes en vadrouille. _

Les filles (et les trois mecs) de son fan club disent qu'il a l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine fêlée. Il paraît que c'est un compliment. Ça ne vous donne pas envie de vomir ? Parce que moi, ça me donne envie de rendre mes céréales de ce matin à mère nature.

_En bref, tout se passe très bien ici. Bien entendu, Draco rêvait lorsqu'il pensait que la distance l'aiderait à oublier ce qu'il ressent pour Harry. Parce que, même s'il n'en parle pas, ça se voit. Il est triste. Il rêvait aussi lorsqu'il imaginait qu'une nouvelle école lui apporterait une réputation autre que celle d'un petit con élitiste, égoïste et snobinard…Parce que, même si je l'adore, c'est un petit con élitiste et snobinard.  
Après ce qu'il a fait sur le champ de bataille, je ne parierais pas sur son égoïsme. Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'est fait des amis, mais qu'il s'est surtout fait des ennemis. Les mecs ont du mal à le supporter et s'il n'était pas devenu proche de Declan, je crois qu'il se ferait casser la figure quotidiennement. _

Il faut dire qu'il va toujours plus loin dans les sarcasmes et la méchanceté parfois gratuite. Je le connais. Je sais qu'il agit de cette manière quand il est malheureux ou qu'il s'ennuie. Lorsqu'il s'amuse à ça, je le laisse seul et je vais m'occuper de Kieran, ou bien discuter avec Charisma Malfoy, sa cousine qui est en sixième année.

_Elle est charmante, intelligente, mais elle a son petit caractère…Elle me rappelle une certaine préfète de Poudlard._

_Il est temps pour moi de retourner en cours. N'oubliez pas qu'il est fortement déconseillé de vous reproduire dans la forêt interdite, sous peine de mettre au monde un gosse aussi laid que Filch !_

Harry étouffa un rire et il reposa la lettre, hésitant entre se sentir content d'occuper un peu les pensées de Draco, jaloux à cause de l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Australie, ou simplement indifférent.

Les lettres qu'il se mit à échanger avec Blaise ne comprenaient jamais de nouvelles de Draco et cela convenait à Harry. Il lui suffisait de lire le parchemin que Ron laissait toujours traîner sur son lit s'il voulait en savoir plus sur le blond.

C'est ainsi qu'au mois de janvier, il fut bouche bée de lire ces quelques lignes :

_Il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable il y a trois jours. Draco avait couché Kieran et nous discutions dans sa chambre, affalés sur le lit, comme à notre habitude. Nous nous sentions très seuls et, une chose en amenant une autre, nous nous sommes embrassés ! _

_Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'aucun de nous n'a ressenti quoi que ce soit ? _

_Et bien croyez moi. _

_Je me suis toujours imaginé que si j'avais la chance d'embrasser Draco, j'entendrais les cloches du mariage sonner, je verrais un troupeau d'anges paître gentiment dans les petits nuages de bonheur qui nous entoureraient. Il ne s'est rien produit. Ni de son côté, ni du mien. _

_Nous nous sommes immédiatement reculés et nous avons compris. Cela nous a fait rire. Je crois qu'il cherchait à oublier Harry (sans faire de mauvais esprit, il l'a déjà largement oublié non ?) Quant à moi, je réalise que si j'ai bloqué si longtemps sur lui, c'était tout simplement pour vivre dans le fantasme sans me lancer dans une vraie expérience de couple. Je n'étais pas prêt. _

_Du coup, je commence à regarder Charisma tout à fait différemment. Elle est vraiment très belle (vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas écrit « bonne » pour ne pas choquer la petite Hermione.)_

_Le pouvoir libérateur d'un baiser m'étonnera toujours. Je sais, vous allez rire, parce que vous, ça fait longtemps que vous vous embrassez à des endroits que la décence m'interdit de nommer, alors que moi, je m'extasie sur un frôlement de lèvres qui ne m'a fait aucun effet…Où va le monde ? _

_Vous me manquez toujours autant mais le temps me semble moins long quand je pense que bientôt, on va tous se voir. Seul Draco ne sera pas là. Il dit qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire et que les réunions de remises de médailles du mérite n'étaient que de vastes mascarades. Il faut qu'il ait sacrément peur d'affronter Harry pour refuser de venir recevoir les honneurs qui lui sont dus, parce qu'il adore être mis en avant. _

_A bientôt, prenez soin de Crabbe et je prendrai soin de la belle Charisma…_

Harry soupira. Quelque part, dans les tréfonds de sa conscience, il avait espéré que Draco viendrait à cette remise de médailles du mérite et qu'il pourrait ainsi lui montrer que son absence ne l'avait pas affecté.

Il n'avait pas espéré qu'ils se remettent ensemble.

Non, pas une seule fois il n'y avait pensé…

Pas même lorsqu'il imaginait Draco pétri de remords, se jetant dans ses bras.

Alors Harry l'aurait porté et il aurait embrassé son visage pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais été touché par la beauté d'un autre. Ils auraient fait l'amour à la lueur des chandelles. Ils auraient pris tout leur temps alors qu'à l'extérieur, des feux d'artifices somptueux préparés par les frères Weasley illumineraient le ciel.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé à ces retrouvailles.

A suivre…

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je soies enfin arrivée à bout de ce chapitre ! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour les délais d'écriture. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire, si vous le souhaitez, ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.  
Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je vous dis à bientôt pour la fin de cette histoire (sniouf !) Bisous


	17. Ne reviens pas

**SORTIR DES TENEBRES**

**DISCLAIMER** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**RATING : M**

**Je rappelle que cette histoire parle d'homosexualité alors si vous avez de quelconques réticences à ce sujet, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre. **

**Note de l'auteur : Voici enfin le tout dernier de cette fic. Il est vraiment très long, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop ennuyeux. **

**Un grand merci à tous les gens qui ont posté des messages pour le chapitre 16 et auxquels je ne peux pas répondre directement, en particulier LadyNush, qui avait pris le temps de rédiger une review détaillée. Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 17 : NE REVIENS PAS.**

**O**

Un juron étouffé sortit Harry de son précieux sommeil réparateur. Il murmura un très élégant « merde » contre l'oreiller avant de se retourner et d'allumer la lumière d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai horreur quand tu fais de la magie sans baguette, ça me fait flipper, » lança Justin Finch Fletchley en boutonnant nerveusement sa chemise.

Harry poussa un soupir agacé et il se hissa sur ses coudes pour mieux observer le jeune homme.

« On peut savoir quelle est l'urgence ? Demanda Harry d'un air détaché. Il est trois heures du matin.

- L'urgence, Harry, c'est que tu as recommencé, siffla Justin en enfilant rageusement son jean. C'est la deuxième fois depuis qu'on sort ensemble, c'est inadmissible ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, ignorant de quoi Justin voulait parler, mais plutôt ravi à l'idée qu'il veuille mettre un terme à leur relation…Si on pouvait parler de relation dans la mesure où, ils se voyaient surtout pour passer le temps ensemble depuis deux mois. Il n'y avait aucune complicité entre eux, parce que Harry ne le souhaitait pas. Il s'assit au bord du lit, le drap blanc recouvrant sa nudité, puis il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux. Décidément, Justin aimait les tragédies et, quand il n'y en avait pas, il était très fort pour en improviser.

C'est ainsi qu'il était parvenu à faire un scandale chez Ron et Hermione pour une histoire de regard trop insistant de la part de Ron. Au final, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry s'étaient disputés parce que Ron avait sèchement remis Justin à sa place et que Hermione lui avait ordonné de se comporter correctement devant les invités. Depuis, Ron saluait Justin du bout des lèvres et il le surnommait très peu affectueusement « Rita Skeeter. » Hermione, quant à elle, ne voulait plus voir Justin chez elle mais elle restait polie et civilisée en sa présence.

« Qu'est ce qui est inadmissible, Justin ? Questionna Harry avec une mine agacée. J'ai pris toutes les couvertures ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle ! Bon sang, Harry, tu as encore murmuré le nom de Draco Malfoy dans ton sommeil ! Comment tu veux que je supporte ça ! Mon copain est encore amoureux de son ex !

- Je me fous royalement de Malfoy, soupira Harry. Ça fait plus de trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, tu crois vraiment que je pense encore à lui ?

- Alors pourquoi tu l'appelles quand tu dors ! Ne te fous pas de moi, Harry, je mérite mieux que ça. Je ne suis pas là pour remplacer Malfoy. Je ne suis pas lui et, tu sais quoi ? J'en suis foutrement fier, parce que ce mec est un sale con.

- Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point, lança Harry en faisant apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Draco Malfoy est effectivement un sale con. Ecoute, je n'étais pas en train de rêver de lui. Je ne sais pas, peut être que tu as mal entendu.

- Vas-y, prends moi en photo et placarde moi dans ton musée des imbéciles aussi ! Tonna Justin en cherchant fébrilement la plaque de chocolat qu'il laissait toujours sur la table de nuit en cas de fringale nocturne. Et merde, Harry ! On pourrait être heureux tous les deux si tu te lâchais au lieu d'être toujours fermé comme une huître. Tu veux que je te dise ? »

_Non, _pensa Harry. _Je veux que tu te taises et que tu me laisses dormir. J'ai un match important après demain soir et tu ne m'aides pas à me relaxer en me parlant de l'autre siphonné. _

« Explique moi, dit-il tout haut.

- Tu perds ton temps à te lancer dans des relations sans lendemains parce que Draco Malfoy t'as salement abîmé, alors que lui, il s'en fout. Tu n'as pas marqué sa vie autrement que pour le pousser dans les bras d'un mec bien.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Harry soudain très intrigué.

- Ton cher et tendre Héritier va épouser Declan Payton la semaine prochaine. Ça a fait la une de Sorcière Hebdo. Si tu le lisais au lieu de te moquer de moi parce que je l'achète toutes les semaines, tu serais au courant. Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait de savoir que le mec sur lequel on bloque est amoureux d'un autre ; tellement amoureux qu'il va l'épouser ?

- Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, rétorqua Harry en observant sa coupe du meilleur joueur de l'année qui traînait sur une chaise. Je suis navré Justin. Je suis sûr que tu voulais me faire mal, mais ce n'est pas avec Malfoy que tu vas toucher la corde sensible.

- Oh vraiment ? Interrogea Justin en venant s'asseoir à côté de Harry pour souffler dans son cou. Savoir qu'un mec torride comme Declan Payton pose les mains sur le corps nu de Draco, ça ne te dérange pas ? Il embrasse son cou. Il caresse ses cheveux. Il s'empale sur lui. Imagine les, Harry. Peux tu entendre les gémissements de Draco ? Je suis sûr que tu ne les as pas oubliés.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Ecoute, Justin, je trouve très touchante ta façon de vouloir me blesser parce que ta fierté en a pris un coup, ou alors est-ce parce que tu veux me faire réagir. Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles, et parler de Malfoy, pour moi, c'est une pure perte de temps. Declan Payton peut aussi bien le baiser jusqu'à l'encastrer dans le matelas, je m'en fous.

- Ok, je te laisse, Harry, lança Justin en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Je te laisse avec ton obsession pour cette pourriture, et avec ta vulgarité digne de Zabini. Je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un pour me remplacer dans la journée, parce que tu es le héros, Harry Potter, la star du Quidditch, et que tu es vraiment bien foutu, mais sache que pendant que tu coucheras avec le suivant, je serai chez moi, j'aurai de la peine pour toi, puisque tu es et que tu resteras toujours pathétiquement seul. »

Harry haussa les épaules et il se recoucha avant même que Justin ait quitté l'appartement. Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Comment aurait-il pu dormir après les idioties que son compagnon avait débitées ? Il s'était rarement autorisé à penser à Draco pendant ces trois ans, mais cette nuit, le blond semblait décidé à polluer son esprit. Harry se retourna et il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller mais rien n'y faisait. Il voyait derrière l'écran de ses paupières closes, le visage attirant de Draco lorsqu'il faisait l'amour. Il entendait les sons adorables qu'il produisait, entre le souffle et le gémissement.

« Ta gueule Malfoy. » Implora Harry en maudissant Justin d'avoir mis ce sujet sur le tapis.

Il avait adoré ces sons à la seconde où il les avait entendus. Ils étaient tellement loin de l'habituel ton cassant de Draco. Ils auraient pu être une définition auditive de la sensualité. Le corps et le visage de Draco en auraient été la définition visuelle, Harry devait bien lui reconnaître ça. Declan Payton se rendait-il compte de cette élégance dans les mouvements de Draco ? Ecoutait-il ces sons avec la même inspiration que s'il écoutait une musique sensationnelle ? Voyait-il au-delà de son apparence, son extraordinaire intelligence, son sens de l'humour bien particulier et sa douleur ?

Harry se retourna à nouveau et il fixa le plafond. Il se concentra sur les innombrables côtés négatifs de Draco, en commençant par sa manière écoeurante d'avoir fui trois ans plus tôt, sans même avoir eu le courage de parler à Harry en face à face. Il pensa ensuite à son snobisme, à la manière dont il abordait les gens avec hauteur et suffisance. Mais presque aussitôt, il songea à ces qualités qu'il cachait si bien pour se protéger…Ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en faire profiter tout le monde.

Son rire cristallin résonna longtemps dans les oreilles de Harry alors que la vision de son sourire semblait illuminer la chambre entière. Ce sourire en coin, un brin moqueur, qui était devenu sa marque de fabrication ou ce sourire franc, qui adoucissait considérablement les traits de son visage, jusqu'à le rendre presque angélique…Presque.

Harry se leva en soupirant, il enfila un jean et il fit chauffer du thé au citron. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que devenait Draco.

Pourtant, il était au courant.

Lorsqu'il avait invité Blaise au restaurant deux ans plus tôt, avec Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Sirius pour fêter son entrée dans l'équipe vedette des Canons de Chudley ainsi que celle de Ron, la conversation avait tourné autour de ce qu'ils allaient tous faire maintenant qu'ils avaient réussi leurs ASPIC. Blaise et Hermione avaient annoncé qu'ils souhaitaient étudier ensemble la politique tout comme le droit sorcier afin de combattre la corruption au Ministère. Ron et Harry avaient plaisanté un peu sur le sujet et c'est Ginny qui avait mis les pieds dans le plat en questionnant Blaise au sujet de Draco. L'ancien Serpentard avait eu la décence de ne pas agir comme s'il était gêné face à Harry et il avait répondu que Draco était inscrit en psychomagie dans la même école qu'eux. Puis il avait habilement changé de sujet.

Blaise était passé champion dans l'art de changer habilement de sujet…Et de faire bonne figure. Jamais il ne parlait de sa famille décimée lors de la guerre ou du professeur Lupin. Il se montrait toujours de bonne humeur, même lorsqu'une ombre passait sur son visage ou que ses yeux étaient cernés de noir. Harry et ses amis tentaient parfois de l'aider à s'ouvrir, mais Blaise se contentait de leur répondre que le passé était derrière lui et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de déterrer ses morts. Impuissants face à Blaise, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que le jeune homme se confiait à Draco ou à Charisma.

Harry souffla sur son thé et il en but une gorgée, laissant le chaud liquide brûler sa tension interne. Il avait tout ce dont il rêvait : un parrain qu'il aimait, des amis formidables, un grand appartement à lui, une brillante carrière en tant qu'attrapeur vedette dans les Canons de Chudley ainsi que dans l'équipe d'Angleterre pour laquelle il devait jouer deux jours plus tard devant un public de fans en délire. Pourtant, ses plus belles réussites avaient souvent un goût amer. Il refusait de chercher pourquoi.

Il le savait très bien.

Comme l'avait dit Justin, il était seul. Il était entouré des hommes les plus séduisants possibles et il n'hésitait pas à en profiter. Il était lui-même considéré comme un des vingt joueurs les plus sexy de la planète Quidditch. Il lui arrivait souvent de poser pour des affiches publicitaires, de défiler pour de grands couturiers sorciers, de donner des interviews pour les journaux les plus prestigieux, et les sorciers élevés dans le monde Moldu aimaient l'appeler « le David Beckham du Quidditch. » Harry ne se formalisait pas. Cette sur médiatisation ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, parce qu'elle se rapportait uniquement à ses talents au Quidditch, et pas à sa vie de héros national.

Ron faisait également partie de ces joueurs dont l'image se vendait bien, et il adorait ça. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et il appréciait chaque seconde qu'il passait en vol ou sur le sol à se prendre pour un top model. Il en avait la carrure, et l'amour d'Hermione le transportait, le rendait plus sûr de lui, donc plus séduisant. Il avait souvent exhibé son tatouage, un dragon coloré, en posant avec des chemises ouvertes, mais personne à part Hermione, Blaise et Harry ne savait que c'était lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch qu'il se sentait le plus proche de son défunt frère Charlie, qu'il avait choisi de représenter par un dragon aux yeux bleus intenses apposé sur son cœur. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis d'avoir perdu Charlie et tout ce qu'il faisait était un hommage à ce frère qu'il aimait tant, qui fut en son temps un attrapeur vedette à Poudlard.

Harry le comprenait car l'image de Remus, de son doux sourire, le hantait constamment. Il avait créé la fondation Lupin, qui finançait les recherches sur la lycanthropie, en particulier sur l'amélioration de la potion Tue Loup, qui rendait moins douloureux les effets de la transformation à chaque pleine lune. Sirius était un des plus fidèles donateurs et, même s'il ne parlait jamais de Remus, Harry savait que son parrain souffrait encore de la mort de son meilleur ami, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à changer d'apparence. Son statut d'Animagus était trop lié à son adolescence, à Remus. Inconsciemment, il avait bloqué ses transformations et, malgré ses efforts pour retrouver ce don, il n'y arrivait pas. Cela avait aussi certainement un rapport avec le décès de Minerva Mc Gonagall, que Sirius avait toujours grandement appréciée. Le fait d'avoir été nommé professeur de Métamorphose à sa place avait choqué l'Animagus bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et, comme il était incapable de retrouver sa forme canine, Albus Dumbledore lui avait rendu sa place d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais tout était différent sans Remus.

Severus essayait de lui faire accepter ces morts injustes, mais lui-même ne croyait pas à ses propres discours. La guerre était idiote, révoltante, et rien de bon n'avait émergé de la victoire puisque rien n'avait changé. Le Ministère était plus corrompu que jamais et parfois, Severus se surprenait à penser que la mort d'Arthur Weasley n'était pas une si mauvaise chose car le père de famille aurait détesté travailler parmi des gens prêts à tout par appât du gain.

Le professeur de Potions restait égal à lui-même, constant. Sa relation avec Sirius était parfois amicale, souvent conflictuelle, mais il n'aurait cédé sa place auprès du dernier descendant des Black pour rien au monde. Il aimait le voir évoluer dans l'école, sourire aux élèves et rire aux éclats. Il avait mal lorsque Sirius se montrait conscient de son problème de transformation ou qu'il semblait songeur, loin de tout et de tout le monde, en sécurité dans ses souvenirs.

Si Harry détestait toujours autant Severus Rogue, il reconnaissait néanmoins son rôle majeur dans l'équilibre de Sirius. Les deux hommes ne se comportaient pas comme les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, et Severus avait toujours tendance à rembarrer sèchement Harry, ce qui lui valait de nombreuses disputes avec Sirius. Cependant, Severus était un élément stable dans la vie de Sirius ; il était resté le même à cela près qu'il ne cherchait plus systématiquement le conflit avec l'Animagus et qu'il leur arrivait parfois de connaître de grands moments de complicité. Harry était toujours choqué d'avoir, un jour, vu les deux hommes partir dans un grand éclat de rire suite à une phrase anodine qu'il avait prononcée. Elle avait certainement rappelé à Sirius et Severus un évènement particulièrement drôle, et ils avaient donné libre cours à leur hilarité.

Autant dire que, même après quelques mois, Harry était toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu Severus Rogue rire ! A présent il en était sûr et certain : il avait absolument tout vu et plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre…Pas même l'annonce du prochain mariage de Draco avec un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch après Harry.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Malfoy, marmonna Harry en se levant sans lâcher sa tasse de thé fumante. Tu as toujours aimé te servir des autres pour te mettre en avant. Tu t'es surpassé en choisissant un mec aussi populaire que Declan Payton. »

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré et il secoua la tête pour tenter d'en chasser Draco. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée de la grande terrasse fleurie de son loft et il avança pieds nus afin de venir s'accouder à la rambarde blanche. L'air frais de cette fin du mois d'octobre lui fouetta le visage ainsi que le corps et il but une gorgée de thé brûlant pour se réchauffer un peu. La rue était sombre et silencieuse, uniquement rythmée par le son des feuilles mortes poussées par le souffle léger du vent.

Harry réalisa que Draco avait fêté, à peine une semaine plus tôt, ses vingt ans. Il s'autorisa un sourire amer en levant les yeux vers la lune. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Draco et il en voulait à Justin d'avoir tout fait remonter à la surface. Peut être que Harry murmurait parfois le prénom de Draco dans son sommeil, mais pour être honnête, il ne rêvait jamais de lui et il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il lui arrivait de l'appeler.

Bien entendu, son comportement méfiant envers les hommes était étroitement lié à la gifle qu'il avait reçue avec Draco, mais il ne se disait jamais : « tiens, je ne vais pas m'attacher à lui parce que Draco m'a fait trop mal pour que j'aie envie de retenter un jour de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. » Il se contentait juste de ne plus se dévoiler et de rester le plus détaché possible.

Il ne le vivait pas mal, même s'il se sentait très seul par moments. Il prenait son temps pour guérir de sa blessure. Après tout, il n'avait que vingt ans et il n'avait pas besoin de trouver le grand amour dans l'année. Si parfois, il se sentait vieux d'avoir vu et vécu autant de drames, il gardait en tête qu'il était jeune et que c'était une erreur de vouloir aller trop vite.

L'année qui avait suivie le départ de Draco, Harry l'avait attendu malgré lui. Il y avait eu tant de choses inachevées entre eux et Harry avait tant à lui dire…Mais Draco n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, et il n'était pas réapparu. Alors tout l'amour que Harry avait pu éprouver pour lui s'était transformé en mépris, en colère si envahissante qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu le prénom de Draco, il s'était senti gagné par la hargne la plus totale. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté la manière dont Draco s'était enfui comme un voleur et maintes fois, lors de la première année, Harry avait imaginé des dialogues au cours desquels Draco s'excusait alors que Harry lui disait enfin ce qu'il pensait de sa lâcheté.

Car c'était surtout cela qui empêchait Harry de considérer Draco comme une ancienne relation. Il n'avait pas pu dire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas pu jeter au visage de Draco le mépris qu'il éprouvait suite à son départ. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir été quitté d'une manière aussi impersonnelle, à l'aide d'une simple lettre. Il aurait voulu une discussion franche, les yeux dans les yeux. Mais il n'avait jamais pu avoir cette discussion et cela lui restait encore en travers de la gorge trois ans après.

Cette nuit, avec l'évocation du mariage de Draco et de Declan, des souvenirs plus agréables du blond étaient remontés à la surface, ce qui surprenait Harry autant que cela le révoltait. Il ne comprenait pas comment, après ce que Draco avait fait, il pouvait encore lui trouver la moindre qualité. Il but une dernière gorgée de thé avant de retourner s'allonger dans son lit bien chaud et, alors qu'il songeait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il plongea lentement dans une douce torpeur, trouvant enfin le sommeil tant attendu.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par la lumière du soleil sur son visage. Il se retourna péniblement avec l'impression que sa tête baignait dans du coton. Il poussa un juron en voyant que la matinée touchait à sa fin et qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à son entraînement de Quidditch. Il sauta du lit en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de son entraîneur et de sa manie de caser tous les entraînements aux aurores ou tard dans la soirée.

Il prépara le café avec des mouvements lents, cherchant sans arrêt quels gestes effectuer ensuite, dans le bon ordre, afin d'économiser le peu d'énergie qu'il avait et de regagner son siège le plus vite possible. Il alluma la radio magique et il grimaça en entendant la dernière chanson des Bizzar'Sisters. Pour une fois, c'était un air doux et langoureux, aux paroles dégoulinantes d'amour. Tout ce que Harry n'avait pas envie de supporter aujourd'hui. Il avala distraitement quelques toasts et il alla ensuite stagner sous la douche dans l'espoir de sortir de cet état semi comateux.

Il enfila un costume haute couture noir finement rayé de blanc qui, selon Hermione, aurait dû être fourni avec un extincteur tellement il allait bien à Harry. Il se rendit enfin dans un salon de thé sur le Chemin de Traverse, où Ron l'attendait impatiemment, élégamment vêtu d'un costume gris sombre.

Un très célèbre journaliste et ami, Colin Crivey, devait les rejoindre un peu plus tard afin de les interviewer sur la façon dont l'équipe d'Angleterre appréhendait son prochain match contre l'équipe d'Australie.

« Colin n'est pas arrivé ? Demanda Harry en faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter un café.

- Non, mais je suis content que toi, tu sois arrivé…Une demie heure que je poireaute ! Tonna Ron sans grande conviction.

- Désolé, je me suis loupé ce matin.

- Tu as une sale tête.

- Merci, c'est gentil. J'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit.

- Tu iras dire ça à Olivier, plaisanta Ron en buvant une gorgée de jus de goyave. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une syncope lorsqu'il a compris que tu ne viendrais pas à l'entraînement. Si seulement Colin avait été dans le coin avec son appareil photo. Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi crevé ? Justin t'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit pour te lire les derniers ragots en date dans Sorcière Hebdo ? Avec qui sort Dumbledore cette semaine ? La chanteuse des Witch'n'famous ? »

- Je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Lockhart, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire amusé. Pour être honnête, Justin m'a effectivement gonflé avec un ragot de Sorcière Hebdo…Et puis il m'a plaqué. »

Ron observa son ami quelques secondes, sans pouvoir déceler la moindre émotion sur son visage. Il se concentra pour ne pas arborer un air triomphant, cela aurait probablement été mal venu de sa part. Au lieu de cela, il secoua lentement la tête en soupirant.

« Je suis navré que les choses n'aient pas marché avec lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd en te quittant.

- Tu es très fort pour masquer ta joie, décréta Harry en remerciantd'un bref hochement de tête le serveur qui lui avait apporté sa boisson chaude. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas le supporter.

- Je ne vais pas mentir, tu sais effectivement ce que je pense de Justin. Il a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière bataille, on dirait qu'il veut systématiquement provoquer des conflits et c'est usant.

- Beaucoup sont ceux qui ont changé après les affrontements, remarqua Harry pour justifier le comportement parfois irritant de Justin. Regarde Hermione, elle est beaucoup plus détendue, elle relativise plus…

- On voit que tu ne vis pas avec elle, rétorqua Ron avant de croquer dans un biscuit à la cannelle. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée très détendue tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle m'a menacé de me mettre son pied au cul si je ne rangeais pas mes affaires de Quidditch.

- Tu marques un point. J'avais presque omis qu'il y a semaine, elle m'a dit d'arrêter de jouer les durs et que ce n'étaient pas mes trois poils au cul qui allaient faire de moi un ours.

- Je vais tuer Blaise…Il a fait de ma copine son double féminin, et pendant ce temps, il se tape Miss Elégance ! »

Harry esquissa un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas souvent côtoyé Charisma Malfoy, mais leurs brèves rencontres l'avaient marqué. La jeune femme était effectivement d'une élégance troublante. Cela ne venait pas des vêtements de grande qualité qu'elle portait mais plutôt de sa façon de se tenir, de se mouvoir. Elle correspondait parfaitement à ce que Ron appelait sur le ton de la plaisanterie « la Malfoy Touch. » Elle avait le même port altier, la même grâce, la même froideur apparente, le même nez pointu que Draco, mais elle ne lui ressemblait pas assez pour totalement déranger Harry. Le visage de son cousin était fin alors que celui de Charisma était plutôt rond. Si Draco avait les yeux gris des Black et les cheveux d'une blondeur telle qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, Charisma avait les yeux bleus des Malfoy et de longs cheveux dorés qui retombaient en vagues gracieuses sur ses reins.

« Tu viendras à leurs fiançailles ? Interrogea Ron, sortant ainsi son ami de ses songes.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry en observant le va et vient des sorciers dans la rue. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Charisma, et puis…

- Tu n'as pas spécialement envie de voir la famille de la fiancée, termina Ron en faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter un beignet.

- Tu ne manges jamais chez toi ou quoi ? Interrogea Harry en voyant son ami se jeter sur la pâtisserie comme un désespéré.

- Merde Ron, on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu un beignet de ta vie, fit remarquer Colin en s'installant à leur table. Faut-il que je titre mon article « entretien avec un boulimique ? »

- Hm, t'es bien un journaliste toi, rétorqua Ron la bouche pleine. Tu débarques d'on ne sait où. On ne sait pas comment tu es entré, on ne t'as pas vu, mais tu es bien là…

- Excuse moi, Ron, je pensais que tu étais sorcier pourtant, remarqua Colin avec un sourire amusé. On appelle ça « transplaner » dans le monde magique.»

Harry éclata de rire…La journée n'allait finalement pas être si mauvaise.

L'interview fut plutôt réussie. Colin avait considérablement mûri et il riait à présent de bon cœur lorsque Ron évoquait les années à Poudlard, lorsque Colin se comportait en véritable « Pottermaniac. » Il avait toujours son précieux appareil photo avec lui, mais il ne mitraillait plus ses sujets, au contraire. Il prenait le temps de réaliser les photos les plus justes possible pour illustrer ses articles. Il prit congé de Ron et Harry en leur promettant de venir les voir jouer contre l'Australie. Il ajouta qu'il prendrait la plus belle photo de Declan Payton, en larmes, lorsque Harry lui aura ravi le Vif d'Or.

Les deux joueurs de Quidditch se rendirent ensuite dans une boutique de sport pour une séance de dédicaces où était présente toute l'équipe d'Angleterre. Olivier Dubois accueillit Harry avec un geste du doigt sur son cou qui signifiait « je vais t'égorger. » Le Survivant répondit par un sourire radieux, nullement impressionné par son capitaine et ses tentatives d'intimidation. Les joueurs passèrent plusieurs heures à signer des autographes, et Harry ne fut pas mécontent de sortir de la boutique car la chaleur générée par la foule avait fini par l'assommer.

Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et il marcha en regardant les passants d'un air distrait, offrant son visage à la caresse du vent frais.

« J'ai cru que de la fumée allait sortir des narines d'Olivier tellement il était énervé par notre retard, plaisanta Ron en s'arrêtant pour signer un autographe à une adolescente qui le fixait avec béatitude.

- C'était plutôt amusant, confessa Harry. Je le suspecte de se bourrer de tranquillisants pour ne pas nous sauter à la gorge.

- Il se dope surtout à la victoire, et c'est parce qu'avec toi, il est sûr de gagner qu'il ne nous a pas encore trucidés. Vivement demain soir. On va leur faire manger leurs balais. »

Harry acquiesça sans grande conviction. Son attention venait d'être attirée par Blaise qui arrivait en courant, traînant littéralement Charisma par la main. Perchée sur de hauts talons, la jeune femme trébuchait presque à chaque enjambée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de scanner toute la rue avec une mine catastrophée sans se soucier de son équilibre précaire. Dès qu'il les vit, Ron se mit également à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Vous l'avez encore paumé ? Demanda-t-il lorsque le couple arriva à sa hauteur.

- Paumé quoi ? Interrogea Harry en saluant Charisma d'un hochement de tête.

- Cet infâme chiard, répondit Blaise à bout de souffle. Putain, ce n'est pas plus haut de trois bites à genoux et ça se prend déjà pour un aventurier ! Draco va m'éplucher les couilles à vif si je ne le retrouve pas.

- Vous remarquerez que ce n'est pas pour son élégance que je l'épouse, » lança Charisma en montrant Blaise du doigt alors que Ron et Harry s'esclaffaient bruyamment. « Le voilà ce petit c…Ce petit turbulent ! »

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas tourner la tête en direction de l'endroit indiqué par Charisma. Il ne voulait pas voir à quoi ressemblait l'enfant de Cho Chang et de Draco Malfoy. Ses yeux se rivèrent néanmoins à la vitrine de la pâtisserie devant laquelle Kieran se tenait presque en transe. Harry n'avait aucune envie de se trouver en sa présence et pourtant il s'approcha de lui - suivant ainsi ses amis qui sprintaient vers le petit fugueur – comme s'il était mû par une force magnétique qui l'attirait contre son gré. Il se sentait écoeuré et fasciné à la fois, refusant de voir mais observant quand même le moindre détail, comme ces gens épouvantés par un accident, qui ne peuvent pourtant pas détacher leurs regards. Et Kieran était un accident percutant dans la vie de Harry.

Il se tenait devant Harry, du haut de ses trois ans et demie, le nez collé à la devanture de la pâtisserie, les deux mains plaquées sur la vitrine. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient briller sous le soleil d'octobre et quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux en amande. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Cho, mais on devinait la finesse des traits de Draco cachée sous les rondeurs de l'enfance, et l'expression de défi qu'il affichait sur son visage venait incontestablement de Draco. Malgré lui, Harry fit un pas en avant, et les yeux marron de Kieran rencontrèrent les siens.

Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine, englué dans des sentiments totalement contradictoires à l'encontre de Kieran. Il attirait et repoussait Harry tout à la fois. Le Survivant l'aimait car c'était un enfant, mais il le détestait avec force car c'était le rejeton de Draco. Il ne savait que faire, il ignorait quoi dire à ce garçon qu'il fixait d'un air dur sans s'en rendre compte.

Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Un étau comprimait sa cage thoracique.

Il haïssait ce gosse autant qu'il haïssait son père, exactement comme Rogue l'avait haï parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter. Et pourtant, il restait planté là, à observer le moindre de ses gestes, exactement comme l'avait fait Rogue, même si, selon Harry, la rancœur de Rogue était injustifiée. Kieran tenta un sourire forcé et, comme Harry ne lui renvoya qu'une mine écoeurée, il reporta son attention sur Blaise.

« J'en veux, dit-il en pointant du doigt un gâteau au chocolat orné de souris dansantes en sucre.

- Et moi je veux que tu arrêtes de te sauver sans prévenir, à la moindre occasion, rétorqua Blaise d'un air maussade. Comme quoi, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

- J'en veux, » insista Kieran en tapant du pied.

La ressemblance avec Draco était tellement frappante à présent que Harry eut envie de rire malgré son état proche de la crise de nerfs. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage pendant que Kieran répétait inlassablement « j'en veux » et que Blaise invoquait tous les saints et leurs stagiaires pour rester calme. Ron semblait à deux doigts de courir se faire faire une vasectomie et Charisma avait l'air de trouver tout cela assez drôle.

L'arrivée de Draco rendit la situation moins cocasse pour Harry.

Son sourire s'effaça progressivement pour laisser place à une grimace crispée lorsque Draco accourut vers eux, accompagné d'un séduisant homme Noir aux cheveux courts qui n'était autre que Declan Payton.

« Tenez, voilà le couple de l'année, marmonna Harry.

- Quoi ? » Demanda Ron sans quitter Kieran des yeux.

Harry haussa les épaules et il tenta de reporter son attention sur Kieran afin d'éviter le regard de Draco. Il se sentait mal, un peu nauséeux et surtout, envahi par la colère.

Colère contre Draco de l'avoir lâchement quitté et de trouver l'amour dans les bras de Declan Payton.

Colère contre lui-même parce son cœur battait la chamade, que son cerveau semblait plongé dans la brume et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler Draco de la tête aux pieds. Si cela était possible, il était encore plus attirant que dans les souvenirs de Harry, les larges cicatrices sanguinolentes ayant laissé place à des fines marques blanches qui donnaient à son visage une expression encore plus froide, presque fascinante. Il portait une seyante robe de sorcier noire ouverte sur un jean qui mettait en valeur ses longues cuisses affûtées. Harry le détestait de paraître aussi sûr de lui et il espérait que personne ne remarquerait l'ouragan qui sévissait en lui à la simple vue de Draco Malfoy.

« Tu ne dois pas partir sans dire aux adultes où tu vas, tonna Declan à l'encontre de Kieran qui regardait son père avec la même crainte que celle de Draco face à Lucius quelques années auparavant, ce qui déstabilisa totalement Harry.

- J'en veux, insista Kieran en montrant la vitrine du doigt.

- Certainement pas, répliqua sèchement Draco. Tu restes ici et surtout, tu ne bouges pas. »

Kieran tapa du pied sur le sol une fois de plus, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Harry leva la tête et il se noya dans les yeux gris de Draco, rivés sur lui. Le temps s'arrêta et plus personne ne dit un mot, dans l'expectative des retrouvailles entre Harry et Draco. Le blond semblait surpris, et Harry retint un sourire triomphant. Il avait gagné quelques centimètres et à présent, il était de la même taille que Draco, ce qui avait l'air de décontenancer ce dernier. Il s'était peut être attendu à retrouver Harry tel qu'il l'avait laissé, mais tout avait changé, même la différence de taille entre eux.

« Bonjour Harry, » déclara Draco en avançant la main vers lui, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux.

Harry le fusilla du regard et il prit tout son temps pour prendre la main tendue et la serrer aussi fort que possible, en espérant lui broyer au passage quelques phalanges.

« Salut Malfoy, lança froidement Harry.

- Tu as l'air en forme.

- Je le suis, en effet, répondit Harry en se demandant comment sa voix pouvait paraître si posée alors qu'il brûlait intérieurement. Alors Declan, es-tu prêt pour le match ?

- Plus que jamais. Et toi ?

- Il y a des chances pour que le Vif d'Or dans ma main soit la dernière chose que tu voies avant de te mettre à pleurer. »

Declan éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par les autres. Seul Kieran ne comprenait pas la conversation et il s'interrogeait sur les motivations de ce grand bonhomme aux cheveux noirs. Pourquoi voulait-il faire pleurer son copain Declan ?

« Declan est gentil, affirma-t-il soudain.

- Arrgh, il fout en l'air ma réputation de tueur ! Gémit Declan.

- Pas besoin de lui pour ça, je vais laminer ta réputation demain, promit Harry avec un sourire éclatant malgré son envie de frapper Draco. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire. »

Il serra les mains de ses amis et il manqua s'étouffer de stupeur lorsque Draco emprisonna ses doigts plus longtemps que de raison. Il y avait de la douceur mêlée à de la tristesse dans ses yeux, et Harry se demanda quand il avait cessé de porter ce masque d'indifférence qui, à bien y réfléchir, était moins déstabilisant. Il écrasa les doigts de Draco et ne les lâcha que lorsque le blond retint sa respiration pour ne pas vocaliser sa douleur. C'était un coup bas indigne de lui, mais Harry avait besoin de lui faire mal d'une manière ou d'une autre, juste pour être à égalité avec lui. Il pouvait sentir son regard le suivre et brûler sa nuque alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue.

Le soir du match, les choses dégénérèrent entre Harry et Declan. Harry avait passé la journée à tenter par tous les moyens possibles d'éviter de penser à sa rencontre avec la joyeuse famille Malfoy-Payton, et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné dans l'ensemble. Mais dès qu'il fut sur le terrain de Quidditch et qu'il vit Declan survoler la foule à la recherche d'une tête blonde bien connue, Harry perdit pied. Il s'en voulait de ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires et incontrôlables à propos de Draco. Il aurait souhaité être indifférent, mais la simple vision de ses cheveux blonds se démarquant dans la foule le rendait fou de rage.

Peut être sa colère était-elle due au tee-shirt de l'équipe d'Australie que Draco arborait fièrement, comme il avait exhibé son stupide badge « Potter stinks » quelques années auparavant. Peut-être Harry était-il simplement contrarié parce qu'après trois années passées sans lui, il était jaloux de voir que Draco portait le numéro du maillot de Declan Payton et pas le sien.

Harry et Declan aimaient se chambrer lors des matchs, et ils ne dérogèrent pas à la règle ce soir là. La différence tenait au fait que cette fois Harry était sérieux et qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il prononçait, contrairement à Declan. Au cours de la partie, Ron dû intervenir auprès de Harry pour qu'il commence à chercher le Vif d'Or au lieu de jouer à celui qui lancerait la plus grosse méchanceté.

Alors Harry fit ce pour quoi il était grassement payé. Il attrapa le Vif d'Or et, quand il vit Draco applaudir, il se sentit singulièrement satisfait. Il était en train de rentrer dans les vestiaires en se disant qu'il devait se ressaisir car il n'aimait pas son propre comportement - c'était comme si un étranger avait pris possession de ses réactions - lorsqu'il entendit Declan s'entretenir avec un journaliste.

« Vous savez, disait-il avec un sourire resplendissant, j'aurais pu battre Potter sans problème si je n'avais pas été aussi malade.

- Quelle est cette maladie ? Questionna Harry en s'approchant d'un pas rapide. La maladie des mecs qui ne seraient pas foutus de toucher un arbre même s'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une forêt ? »

Declan éclata d'un rire sonore en prenant Harry par l'épaule.

« Elle est pas mal celle là, avoua-t-il. Cependant, il faut reconnaître que je suis un bien meilleur joueur que toi, même si je n'ai pas gagné ce soir. Toi, tu as surtout de la chance. »

Harry avait l'impression d'être un spectateur de ses propres mouvements. Il sentit les vannes céder suite à cette remarque anodine, parce que lui, il ne se considérait pas comme chanceux, bien au contraire. Il fut incapable de se raisonner et lorsqu'il poussa Declan, il était déjà trop tard, il le savait. Son poing s'abattit violemment sur la mâchoire de l'australien qui fit un pas en arrière avant d'étouffer un juron. Le journaliste tenta de s'interposer mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à un Potter et un Payton enragés. Alors il courut chercher de l'aide.

Bientôt, un attroupement entoura les deux hommes qui se battaient sans trop savoir pourquoi. Harry cognait avec force, comme si sa vie en dépendait et plus il frappait, plus il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Malheureusement pour lui, Declan n'était pas en reste et il lui décrocha quelques puissants uppercuts. Le goût métallique du sang envahit la bouche de Harry qui s'essuya d'un revers de manche. Au moment où il allait rétorquer par un magistral coup de tête, quelqu'un le ceintura. C'était Olivier Dubois.

« Lâche le, Dubois ! S'écria Declan. Laisse le prendre sa raclée !

- Declan arrête ! Ordonna Draco en le tenant par le bras.

- J'arrêterai quand je lui aurai fait bouffer son râtelier à ce connard !

- Va te faire foutre, Payton ! S'exclama Harry en se débattant.

- Vous êtes ridicules, » siffla Draco en tirant Declan en arrière.

Ron mit tout le monde d'accord en stupéfixant Harry et Declan. Il fit transplaner Harry chez lui pendant que Draco accomplissait la même chose avec Declan.

Dès que Ron le libéra du sortilège, Harry se laissa choir sur son canapé, jambes écartées, les coudes en appui sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression d'avaler du sang à chaque déglutition, son œil était anormalement fermé et ses doigts lui faisaient très mal. Il avait surtout terriblement honte de son comportement mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'étranger en lui avait pris le dessus ; le Harry adolescent avait étouffé l'adulte en lui.

« Tu veux une pommade pour ton œil ? » Demanda Ron en prenant le chemin de la salle de bains.

Harry acquiesça en grognant. Il savait que cette pommade, même si elle était d'une efficacité redoutable, était aussi très douloureuse. Ron la lui appliqua sans ménagement, mais sans poser de questions, ce qui soulagea Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. D'ailleurs, il ne s'expliquait pas à lui-même comment les choses en étaient arrivées là. Il serra les poings, attendit que la brûlure causée par la pommade cesse et au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint enfin à ouvrir totalement son œil.

« Merci de ne rien me demander, lança-t-il en ôtant son tee-shirt.

- De rien, rétorqua Ron avec un sourire amusé. De toutes façons, dès que Hermione saura ce qui est arrivé, elle va vouloir comprendre…Je me contenterai d'écouter tes réponses à ses questions. »

Harry émit un léger rire en regardant son ami partir, puis il se jeta sous le jet apaisant d'une douche chaude. Il avait l'impression de sentir la sueur mêlée au sang, et que jamais cette désagréable odeur ne partirait. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, son cœur cognait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine et sa tête semblait sur le point d'imploser. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Hermione ? Et à Blaise ? Et aux media ? Ils allaient forcément vouloir des explications mais comment leur expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé ?

Tout ce qu'il s'avait - et il se l'avouait avec une colère sourde au fond du cœur - c'était que quelque part en lui, sournoisement tapi, il y avait toujours un relent d'amour pour Draco. Cela le rendait malade de rage, parce que Draco ne méritait au mieux que son indifférence, au pire que sa haine.

Il sortit de la douche et, au moment où il se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, on sonna frénétiquement à la porte d'entrée. Harry poussa un juron entre ses dents et il enfila un pantalon de jogging noir sur ses jambes encore mouillées. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et les mots moururent dans sa gorge dès qu'il vit Draco, extraordinairement arrogant face à lui. Il se tenait droit, comme s'il était un chef d'état en visite officielle. Au passage, il avait eu la bonne idée d'ôter son tee-shirt de supporter de Declan Payton et Harry l'en remercia mentalement car il n'était pas d'humeur à casser la figure de qui que ce fut d'autre ce soir.

Draco semblait trop sûr de lui, mais Harry perçut son malaise dans sa façon de secouer sèchement la tête afin de faire retomber une mèche blonde devant ses fines cicatrices.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, bien décidé à ne plus jamais laisser Draco entrer dans sa vie pour y semer la confusion.

- Un ami ne peut pas passer dire bonjour à un autre ami ? Interrogea Draco en retour avec son éternel sourire goguenard.

- C'est ce que font les amis, oui…Alors pourquoi toi, Malfoy, tu es là ? »

Si l'insinuation de Harry lui fit mal, Draco ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître. Il se contenta de laisser errer son regard sur le torse nu de Harry, pour finalement s'arrêter sur l'épaisse cicatrice qui courait le long de son bras.

« Nous avons tous nos blessures de guerre, constata Harry d'une voix neutre. Tes chirurgiens ont fait du bon travail avec les tiennes. Et maintenant, trêve de politesses, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir pourquoi tu as agressé Declan de la sorte.

- On va dire que j'ai pété un câble sans raisons particulières, ça te va ? A présent, retourne auprès de ton fiancé et fais moi l'immense faveur de rester loin de moi.

- Mon…Fiancé ? »

Draco passa de la stupeur à l'amusement en quelques secondes et, avant que Harry ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, le blond éclatait de son rire si agréable et donc, si crispant pour Harry.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas lisant les ragots de Sorcière Hebdo, reprit Draco en entrant dans le salon comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Pour ta gouverne, Declan et moi ne sommes pas fiancés, loin de là. Tout d'abord, Declan est hétérosexuel…Une sacrée entrave à notre idylle, tu ne trouves pas ? » Harry haussa les épaules comme si cela lui importait peu mais en réalité, il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi crédule. « Cela dit, j'ai pour habitude d'obtenir tout ce que je veux, alors si je ne suis pas avec Declan, c'est surtout parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Tu es difficile.

- Il est extrêmement séduisant, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse…Ce serait plutôt toi. »

En disant ces mots, il s'était dangereusement rapproché de Harry, une lueur de désir dansant dans ses prunelles grises. Ses doigts frôlèrent son épaule et descendirent jusqu'à son poignet qu'ils emprisonnèrent tendrement. Il tira doucement Harry vers lui mais ce dernier se dégagea brusquement de cette étreinte.

« Tu m'avais à ton entière disposition, Draco, siffla-t-il en saisissant un tee-shirt pour l'enfiler le plus rapidement possible. Tu as choisi de me tenir à l'écart et il est trop tard pour revenir en ayant l'incroyable prétention de croire que je vais retomber dans le panneau, comme si j'avais passé trois ans à t'attendre !

- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas attendu, rétorqua sèchement Draco. J'ai mis le nez une fois ou deux dans Sorcière Hebdo moi aussi, ton tableau de chasse semble impressionnant. Sache que de mon côté, je n'ai pas pu t'oublier, je ne suis sorti avec personne.

- Pour mon tableau de chasse, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les journaux racontent. Quant à ton désert affectif, je m'en fous royalement. Tes propos n'ont plus aucune valeur à mes yeux, j'ai tiré un trait sur toi et sur ton départ digne des plus grands minables.

- Mais putain Harry, j'essaie de te dire que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant tout ce temps ! Laisse moi au moins une chance ! »

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux avant de fixer Harry avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait chercher à sonder son âme. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco pouvait se permettre d'arriver en terrain conquis sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser. Et le battement sourd de son cœur l'énervait au plus haut point.

« Tu m'as laissé une chance de te retenir lorsque tu as voulu partir ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un effort colossal pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Draco.

- Je devais partir. Près de toi, j'aurais cédé à la facilité et je t'aurais laissé tout gérer. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir la tête hors de l'eau, entre mon amnésie, Kieran, la guerre et Blaise qui avait besoin de mon aide. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, que tu accepterais de me laisser du temps.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Draco, répliqua Harry en soupirant. J'étais prêt à patienter aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour que tu mettes de l'ordre dans ta vie, et je connais les motivations qui t'ont fait partir. Ce que je n'accepte pas, ce que je ne pardonne pas, c'est la façon dont tu t'es sauvé. Je méritais mieux qu'une simple lettre. Je méritais une explication en face à face bon sang ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu savais déjà que tu ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard, mais tu as préféré attendre pour écrire ta saloperie de lettre, je ne peux pas oublier ça. Sincèrement, je regrette chaque seconde que j'ai passé à te prendre pour quelqu'un de bien.

- Je regrette aussi que tu te soies trompé à ce point. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir manqué de courage en te quittant de cette manière.

- C'est trop facile de prendre tous les torts à ta charge, de simplement acquiescer pour me faire plaisir, de sortir un « je suis désolé » régurgité un million de fois par jour par des gens comme toi, qui n'en pensent pas un mot. Tu imaginais réellement que j'allais retomber dans tes bras ?

- A dire vrai, oui, je le pensais. Après tout, ta crise de jalousie avec Declan signifie bien que tu n'en as pas fini avec tes sentiments pour moi. Il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous, Harry, tu ne peux pas le nier. C'est quelque chose qui nous dépasse totalement. Malgré le fait que je n'ai aucun souvenir de nous avant mon retour du Manoir, je n'ai jamais pu oublier le peu que je savais, je n'ai jamais pu tirer un trait sur ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, à tel point que je n'ai pas vécu pleinement durant ces trois ans. Je me suis contenté de m'accrocher à ce bracelet magique que tu m'avais offert. »

Harry observa longuement Draco. Il était un peu haletant, comme s'il venait de sprinter, et Harry se demanda si cela venait du fait que Draco en disait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à concevoir que c'était bien Draco Malfoy qui s'ouvrait ainsi à lui. Il avait surtout des difficultés à accepter ces déclarations qui, selon lui, étaient beaucoup trop tardives. Pourtant, il savait exactement de quoi parlait Draco. Il le vivait de l'intérieur.

Il poussa un long soupir résigné et son regard rencontra les prunelles grises dans lesquelles il s'était si souvent volontairement perdu. Même si Draco avait l'air sincère ; même si ses yeux ne mentaient pas, Harry se méfiait de lui comme de la peste.

« Ok, articula-t-il lentement en sortant un récipient du placard. Tu vas connaître toute l'histoire.

- Une Pensine ?

- Cadeau de Dumbledore. »

Harry mit tous ses souvenirs concernant Draco dans la Pensine. Il n'en oublia aucun, de leur première rencontre à l'instant maudit où Lucius avait enlevé Draco.

« Tout ce que tu veux savoir se trouve là dedans, déclara ensuite Harry en désignant la Pensine avec sa baguette magique. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas faire le voyage avec toi…Je connais l'histoire, elle termine mal. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante mais il la referma aussitôt. Harry émit un rictus satisfait en se servant une vodka tonique. Il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et il attendit patiemment que Draco termine sa visite au pays des souvenirs. Il lui fallut des heures pour tout redécouvrir et Harry décida de vaquer à ses occupations. Il se rendit chez Olivier qui lui hurla dessus avant de lui expliquer que Declan et lui avaient écopé de cinq matchs de suspension pour en être venus aux mains. Il alla ensuite chez Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière le sermonna comme elle seule savait si bien le faire, une cigarette à la main, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de Vincent Crabbe qui mangeait chez eux – ou plutôt, qui pillait tout ce qui pouvait être comestible chez eux.

Lorsque Harry leur expliqua que Draco se repassait le film de leur histoire, Ron lui conseilla à juste titre de prévenir Blaise et Charisma qui gardaient Kieran pour la soirée.

« Ils vont devoir s'en occuper demain aussi au train où vont les choses, » lâcha-t-il d'un air pince sans rire.

A l'annonce de l'absence prolongée de Draco, Blaise protesta pour la forme. En réalité, il adorait garder Kieran avec lui. Il comptait sur l'enfant pour donner à Charisma l'envie d'être mère, plan qui pour le moment, ne fonctionnait pas du tout étant donné que la jeune femme refusait catégoriquement qu'on « squatte » son utérus.

Harry avait envie de discuter avec Sirius mais, vue l'heure tardive, il préféra remettre cette conversation au lendemain. Il rentra chez lui et il se coucha sur le canapé du salon. Alors qu'il remontait la couverture sur ses épaules, il pensa au comique de la situation et il s'autorisa un rire nerveux. Son ex copain était chez lui, assis à la table du salon, la tête dans un bol…L'image était risible. Plus risible encore était Harry qui dormait à deux mètres de lui, incapable de se coucher dans sa chambre, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur agréable de Draco, savant mélange d'eau de toilette, de tabac, du cuir de sa veste trois quart et de quelque chose de particulier, d'envoûtant…Sa peau.

Le lendemain, il eut le temps de prendre une douche, un petit déjeuner, de lire le journal – son altercation avec Declan faisait la Une. Draco n'avait pas bougé et Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas tout simplement endormi. L'après midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque l'ancien préfet des Serpentards releva lentement la tête. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage reflétait un trouble immense, mais ce qui inquiéta vraiment Harry fut la difficulté avec laquelle Draco se releva. Il était clair qu'il avait très mal au dos, même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il déglutit avec difficulté et Harry lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

« Je comprends mieux le lien qui nous unit, déclara enfin Draco d'une voix rauque. Tout ce que nous avons traversé…Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait aussi facilement.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, il m'a fallu plus d'un an, » ironisa Harry, hypnotisé par la manière dont Draco avançait vers lui, comme au ralenti.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs corps se touchèrent presque, trop loin pour que Harry puisse sentir sa peau contre la sienne, mais assez près pour que sa chaleur se diffuse dans tout le corps de Harry qui réprima difficilement un frisson. Son cœur s'affolait encore, l'infâme traître. Draco était le seul capable de semer une telle confusion dans les émotions du Survivant, et il semblait prêt à user de ce don pour arriver à ses fins. Harry se sentait comme l'animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture…Terrorisé et fasciné à la fois, immobile, tant pis si cela devait lui être fatal.

Le souffle de Draco caressa sa joue alors que ses mains se posaient délicatement sur les hanches de Harry.

« Rien n'est fini entre nous, Harry, » murmura Draco avant d'effleurer la joue de Harry avec ses lèvres. Il traça un sillon de baisers légers le long de sa joue et, lorsqu'il arriva au coin de la bouche de Harry, la pression de ses lèvres s'accentua. Il resta là, sans rien faire d'autre, attendant un signe du brun. Ses mains remontèrent dans son dos et elles pressèrent doucement, pour l'amener à effacer les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Harry était troublé au-delà des mots, déstabilisé de ressentir aussi violemment le manque de Draco alors que ce dernier était contre lui, dans l'expectative d'un geste de Harry.

Le Survivant saisit la tête de Draco entre ses mains et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry s'en voulait de désirer aussi puissamment celui qui l'avait fait souffrir au point de se perdre dans les bras d'hommes qui ne comptaient pas pour lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sa langue se mêla à celle de Draco.

Rien n'avait changé.

Draco exerçait toujours le même pouvoir sur lui, et réciproquement. Cette constatation fit redescendre Harry sur terre et il recula en susurrant :

« Tu te trompes Draco. Tout a été fini au moment où tu as envoyé cette lettre. Je ne t'ai pas montré notre histoire pour te rendre la mémoire et ainsi, reconstruire quelque chose de solide entre nous. Je te l'ai montrée pour que tu te souviennes bien de ce que tu as gâché avec ta lâcheté. Va t'en. »

Il ne pouvait contrôler le tremblement rageur dans sa voix, c'était au dessus de ses forces à lui, qu'on considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de sa génération. Il était hors de question qu'il retombe dans une relation aussi destructrice même si, paradoxalement, elle avait été magnifiquement belle. Il vit le visage de Draco pâlir, et en une seconde, il redevint glacial.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de tout, siffla-t-il en allumant une cigarette sous le regard courroucé de Harry. Putain, j'aurais voulu t'y voir, avec une mémoire pleine de trous et un gamin sur les bras !

- J'y étais, Draco ! Contra Harry en éteignant la cigarette d'un claquement de doigts. On était censé partager les expériences ensemble ! Ton amnésie, c'était aussi la mienne. Ton gamin, il était aussi sur mes bras !

- Oh je t'en prie arrête ! Tu parles de relation fusionnelle là. C'est malsain ! Tu réagis vraiment comme un gosse !

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Dis moi, Draco, lequel de nous deux est en train de courir après son amour d'adolescent ? Tu crois que le fait d'être père fait de toi un adulte ? Tu te fourres le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude là. En particulier quand on voit à quel point Blaise est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une image paternelle pour ton fils. Alors oublie le couplet de l'homme mûr et responsable, ça ne te va pas. Toi tu joues au papa…Si ce n'est pas un jeu de gamin ça…A présent dégage, j'en ai assez entendu.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec mon fils, alors ne parle pas sans savoir ! Eructa Draco, poings serrés, dardant sur Harry un regard furibond. Mais tu as raison sur un point : toi et moi, c'est une erreur colossale. Merci de m'en avoir fait prendre conscience.

- Si je peux aider, ironisa Harry en ouvrant la porte pour inciter Draco à sortir.

- Tu regretteras de m'avoir balancé comme ça.

- C'est toi qui m'as balancé, avec une lettre à la con, tu te souviens ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il referma la porte avec, au fond de lui, une immense sensation de manque doublée d'une sensation de gâchis. Mais faire sortir Draco de son appartement et de sa vie était la seule décision possible pour lui, parce qu'il avait trop donné au blond et qu'il ne se sentait plus capable du moindre effort pour le moment. Il lui semblait que sa confiance en Draco était irrémédiablement détruite.

Il retourna dans le salon, se servit un verre de crème de whisky et s'installa sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur le vide. Il passa plus d'une heure ainsi, prostré, sans vraiment réaliser ce que lui arrivait. Il ne toucha pas à son verre, il se contentait juste de s'y accrocher comme si, sans lui, son corps risquait de se disloquer. La pénombre de cette cauchemardesque fin de journée avait déjà envahi l'appartement lorsque Harry sortit de son état comateux, encouragé en ce sens par un hibou qui lui picorait douloureusement la main. Harry prit le message qu'il transportait puis il lui caressa distraitement la tête. Le mot provenait de Sirius, et il était on ne peut plus concis.

_Si tu as envie d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver. _Disait-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire triste. Il était ironique que la personne la plus importante pour lui, Sirius, ait été ramenée par deux personnes qu'il n'avait plus envie de voir, à savoir Draco Malfoy et Severus Rogue…

Il prit cependant le risque de croiser Rogue en se rendant à Poudlard. En théorie, il ne devait pas tomber sur lui puisque Sirius, en tant que responsable de la Maison rouge et or, avait remplacé la défunte Minerva Mc Gonagall dans ses appartements de la Tour Gryffondor. Harry transplana jusqu'aux grilles de l'école, puis il marcha d'un pas pressé, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'aux vieux bâtiments. L'air était empli de la douce odeur des feuilles mortes après la pluie, c'était assez difficile à supporter pour Harry qui se remémorait avec un pincement au cœur tous les mois d'octobre passés à Poudlard. A cette époque, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Remus Lupin et bien d'autres respiraient encore alors qu'aujourd'hui, leur présence manquait cruellement à tous ceux qui les avaient aimé.

Même avec les yeux ouverts et la conscience de leur mort, Harry pouvait les voir déambuler dans le grand Hall, Remus Lupin avec son visage doux, ses vêtements élimés, Minerva Mc Gonagall avec son air guindé, sévère mais toujours juste. Harry se demanda comment Sirius pouvait vivre en ces lieux sans être hanté par ses fantômes. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de la Tour, faisant taire Peeves d'un simple sortilège de silence. Il frappa ensuite à la porte de Sirius qui lui ouvrit avec une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Il fit signe à Harry d'entrer et il se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Il revint rapidement, vêtu d'un pantalon noir sur lequel flottaient les pans de sa chemise blanche.

« Tu as un rendez vous ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé en cuir noir.

- Dans deux heures, ça nous laisse du temps, répondit Sirius en rejetant sa longue chevelure noire en arrière. Tu veux parler de l'incident avec Declan Payton ?

- Non, ça n'a aucune importance…Et puis ça nous mènerait immanquablement à parler de Draco, ce qui te mettrait dans une position inconfortable. »

Sirius observa Harry sans dire un mot, puis il servit un whisky Pur Feu à son filleul avant d'enfin s'asseoir en face de lui, son propre verre à la main.

« Ma position a toujours été claire, Harry. Je suis de ton côté, quoi qu'il arrive. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de parler de tout ça avec moi, sachant que je suis aussi proche de Draco. Mais je peux t'assurer que jamais ton nom n'a été prononcé dans nos conversations.

- Je m'en doutais, admit Harry en buvant une gorgée.

- Ça a été dur de le revoir ?

- Plus que je l'avais imaginé, oui. Alors, tu sors encore avec Apollonia ce soir ? » Interrogea Harry pour couper court. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de la présence de son parrain pour se sentir mieux. Les mots avaient toujours été superflus entre eux. Sirius acquiesça silencieusement. « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble, trois mois ?

- Cinq mois, rectifia Sirius. On s'entend bien, c'est une femme très intelligente.

- Elle a de qui tenir, » souffla Harry pour lui-même.

Apollonia Mc Gonagall était la nièce de l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose et, si elle était physiquement très différente de sa tante de par ses formes généreuses ainsi que son air jovial, elles avaient la même intelligence mêlant l'intuition et les connaissances livresques. Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Harry chez Apollonia, c'était le simple fait qu'elle ne soit pas Severus Rogue. Voyant à quel point le professeur de Potions avait été amoureux de Sirius, Harry avait craint que son parrain commette l'irréparable en se laissant séduire. Cette peur avait beau être égoïste, Harry ne parvenait pas à passer outre. Il détestait l'idée même que Sirius et Severus puissent avoir une relation amicale, aussi étrange et bancale qu'elle fut.

« Tu penses que c'est le genre de femme que tu pourrais épouser ? » Questionna Harry.

Un rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres ourlées de Sirius, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son filleul.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me marier. Et Severus ne m'a jamais demandé de l'épouser si ça peut te rassurer. En parlant de lui, il faut que j'aille le voir pour lui piquer des fringues. Apollonia adore le tee-shirt que j'ai offert à Severus pour Noël…Tu sais, celui avec le puma sur le côté.

- Tu l'as acheté pour Rogue ou pour toi ce tee-shirt ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de le lui piquer.

- Ce cadeau était pour lui, mais il ne le met jamais, » grogna Sirius en ignorant que si Severus ne portait jamais ledit vêtement, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas abîmer ce cadeau si précieux qui provenait de Sirius Black.

« Je ne t'accompagne pas chez Rogue, déclara Harry avec une moue écoeurée. Je dois y aller de toutes façons, j'ai rendez vous avec Hermione, Ron et Vincent pour régler quelques détails concernant les fiançailles de Blaise et Charisma.

- C'est le mois prochain si je ne m'abuse.

- Oui, fin novembre. On peut oublier le banquet en plein air, plaisanta Harry.

- Je suis content que tu viennes, même si la fête a lieu chez Draco. » Sirius s'arrêta net en voyant le regard étonné de Harry. « J'en conclus que tu ignorais ce dernier élément d'information.

- Oui, je suppose que c'est de ça dont Herm' et Ron voulaient m'entretenir. Je ne vais pas fuir Draco comme un gamin, je peux très bien passer une soirée chez lui sans lui démonter les chicots…Pour Blaise.

- Quelle abnégation, taquina Sirius.

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Je suis un vrai saint. On devrait donner mon nom à un orphelinat rien que pour ça. »

Sirius éclata de son rire tonitruant qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur de Harry. Le jeune homme quitta les appartements de son parrain avec l'esprit plus léger pendant que Sirius descendait dans les cachots. Il surprit deux élèves de Serpentard qui flirtaient dans les couloirs et cela le fit sourire, surtout quand il vit la terreur dans leurs yeux à l'idée qu'il puisse en référer au professeur Rogue. Il les laissa partir avec un avertissement oral, il n'avait pas envie de punir les élèves ce soir.

Dès qu'il frappa à la porte, la voix grave de Severus lui ordonna d'entrer.

Il pénétra dans le grand salon plongé dans la pénombre. Seule une bougie était allumée et fournissait à la pièce un pâle éclairage. Severus était allongé tout habillé sur le canapé, le visage caché par son avant bras. Sirius avança de quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur la table basse proche du canapé.

« Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en faisant apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Severus.

- Migraine, lâcha Severus en serrant les dents.

- Encore ? Il faut vraiment que tu ailles voir Pomfrey. Il te reste de la potion contre les maux de tête ?

- Si j'en avais, Black, je n'aurais plus la migraine, susurra Severus, incapable de contenir sa mauvaise humeur. Pomfrey est aussi en rupture de stock. Je reviens de ma salle de potions où j'ai tenté d'en préparer une, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Ça ira mieux demain. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Sirius ? Tu veux encore m'emprunter ton tee-shirt pour un rendez vous galant avec Apollonia Mc Gonagall ?

- Apollonia est une vraie perle, ne prends pas ce ton méprisant lorsque tu parles d'elle !

- Tu devrais déjà être content que j'aie cessé de l'appeler 'l'hippopotame.'

- Pauvre minable, siffla Sirius. J'espère que ton cerveau va imploser. »

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit en claquant la porte aussi fortement que possible, juste pour que le bruit résonne des heures durant dans la tête du professeur de potions. Ce dernier prit appuis sur les accoudoirs du canapé pour se hisser et il s'élança derrière Sirius malgré le battement douloureux qui lui déchirait les tempes à chaque pulsation cardiaque. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi désagréable et insultant avec Apollonia, car il appréciait ses qualités. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui pardonner le fait qu'elle soit la première relation sérieuse de Sirius. Il sentait que l'Animagus lui échappait inexorablement et cela lui faisait mal, bien plus mal qu'une migraine, même s'il n'avait jamais rien attendu de la part de Sirius.

Il parvint à le rattraper au moment où il s'élançait dans l'escalier. Il enroula ses longs doigts autour du poignet du Gryffondor pour l'immobiliser et le simple contact de sa peau sur l'étoffe qui recouvrait le bras de Sirius le mit au supplice. Il préféra le lâcher, au risque de le voir repartir. Pourtant Sirius ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de toiser Severus d'un œil assassin.

« Je n'aurais pas dû injurier ta copine, admit Severus d'une voix morne. Viens, je vais te donner le tee-shirt et j'espère sincèrement que vous passerez une bonne soirée tous les deux. »

Sirius hocha la tête, peu convaincu, mais il suivit tout de même Severus dans ses appartements.

Une fois le vêtement en mains, Sirius aurait pu partir…Il l'aurait fait si sa conscience ne lui avait pas hurlé de rester pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Severus. Le maître des potions se tenait difficilement debout devant lui. Il prenait appuis sur la table du salon pour ne pas tomber, ses yeux étaient plissés parce que, même avec une unique bougie pour éclairage, la luminosité de la pièce était trop importante pour lui et cela entretenait sa migraine.

Sirius soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller et laisser Severus dans cet état, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors il passa un bras autour de la taille de Severus et il l'accompagna dans la chambre.

« Tais toi si tu ne veux pas que je te hurle dans le cerveau, Servilo, » maugréa Sirius en entendant les protestations de son collègue.

Il l'aida ensuite à ôter sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise, puis, aussi délicatement que possible, il l'allongea sur le lit, dans l'obscurité totale.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais te préparer une potion contre les migraines, » annonça Sirius en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Il passa par la volière d'où il envoya un message à l'attention d'Apollonia, dans lequel il s'excusait de devoir remettre à la semaine suivante leur rendez vous. Cela l'ennuyait beaucoup de tout annuler à la dernière minute mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Lire la douleur sur le visage habituellement impassible de Severus lui faisait mal.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de potions où il concocta une mixture rosâtre terriblement malodorante. L'idée de boire le mélange le révulsait au plus haut point, et il fut content de ne pas avoir de maux de tête en ce moment. Severus était un des seuls au monde à préparer une potion contre les migraines à l'odeur agréable et à l'efficacité instantanée.

« Tant pis pour toi, Severus, tu vas boire cette horreur et la prochaine fois, tu partageras peut être tes secrets de fabrication avec moi, » murmura Sirius en retournant dans les cachots.

Severus ne dormait pas, la douleur l'en empêchait. Sirius alluma une bougie et il lui tendit la fiole d'un air écoeuré. Il se dégageait du mélange un fort relent de pomme de terre avariée qui souleva le cœur de Severus.

« Navré, lança Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse, je n'ai pas ton génie pour les potions. »

Severus se redressa avec difficulté, puis il but le contenu de la fiole en une seule fois. Son visage se tordit en une grimace presque comique, et il dû respirer profondément, la paume de la main collée sur le front, pour ne pas vomir.

« Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, dit-il enfin en serrant les dents. Mais fais moi quand même penser à te donner la liste de mes ingrédients secrets, je ne boirai pas deux fois une telle ignominie.

- La prochaine fois, Servilus, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul.

- En bon crétin de chez Gryffondor, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'aider ton prochain…Même s'il s'agit de moi.

- Fais moi plaisir et ferme la, ordonna Sirius d'un ton sec. Tu es tellement plus intéressant quand tu la mets en veilleuse.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Tu ne devrais pas, non. »

Malgré l'hostilité entre eux, Sirius fit signe à Severus de lui laisser une place dans le lit et il s'allongea face à lui, le bras gauche soutenant sa tête, la main droite caressant le front du professeur Rogue.

« Ne prends pas ce geste pour de la drague, prévint Sirius.

- Si je prenais ce geste pour de la drague, je serais bien désespéré, parce qu'il n'est en rien agréable, » aboya Severus en le regrettant immédiatement car le haussement de sa propre voix constituait une violente agression pour son crâne encore douloureux.

« Alors si cela n'a rien d'agréable, je vais peut être continuer. Ça va à l'encontre de ma mentalité de crétin de chez Gryffondor mais c'est tellement drôle. »

Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus qui ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le bien être que lui procurait la caresse de l'homme qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sirius faisait cela. Sirius ne le savait sûrement pas lui-même, mais ce geste était le plus doux, le plus affectueux que Severus ait connu depuis son enfance. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à se rendre compte à quel point la caresse d'autrui lui avait manqué.

Cette nuit là, lorsque la bougie s'éteignit, Severus Rogue - le professeur le plus sévère de Poudlard, l'homme le plus froid que Sirius ait jamais connu – pleura en silence sur tout ce qui était bon et dont il manquait cruellement. Et pourtant, il était prêt à revivre chaque seconde de sa vie pour en arriver à ce moment unique, ce moment où Sirius effleurait son front de ses longs doigts.

Si Sirius se rendit compte de l'instant d'égarement de son singulier ami, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas le faire remarquer.

Le soir des fiançailles arriva beaucoup trop vite pour Harry. Il n'était pas prêt à revoir Draco.

En un mois, il n'était pas parvenu à se blinder totalement, à entièrement verrouiller son cœur, à ne plus se sentir agacé dès que le nom de Draco Malfoy était prononcé. Il avait toujours cet affreux doute lorsqu'il essayait de se dire qu'il avait bien fait de rejeter Draco aussi durement et ce doute finissait par l'obséder jusqu'à le rendre agressif, en particulier quand il jouait au Quidditch.

Il avait revu Draco une seule fois en un mois, la semaine suivant leur altercation.

Harry et Hermione entraient dans une boutique de lingerie fine afin de trouver un cadeau de fiançailles pour Blaise et Charisma (Blaise avait fait une liste de cadeaux des plus étranges.)

« Je n'ai aucune envie de leur offrir ce genre de truc, marmonna Harry en voyant une nuisette à dentelle rose. C'est dingue, je ne veux pas savoir ce que Charisma portera quand ils vont faire l'amour.

- Oh ça va Harry, contra Hermione en s'approchant d'une guêpière en cuir de dragon. Tu n'es pas obligé d'imaginer Charisma qui tirlipote le zigouigoui de Blaise non plus !

- Qui quoi ? Demanda Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Oui, bon, tu as compris l'idée générale…Oh merdasse ! Harry ne te retourne pas. »

Alors Harry s'était retourné, comme on peut le faire presque immanquablement dans ces circonstances.

Draco entrait dans la boutique, accompagné de son précieux ami Declan Payton qui tenait dans la main la fameuse liste de Blaise. L'australien salua Harry et Hermione d'un signe de la tête, comme si jamais il ne s'était battu avec le Survivant. Lorsque les yeux de Harry s'arrêtèrent enfin sur Draco, ce dernier le fusillait du regard. Il articula malgré tout un « bonjour Potter, bonjour Granger » d'une voix monocorde, puis il se détourna pour observer un boxer en côte de maille avec un froid détachement. Le Survivant et son amie décidèrent d'acheter autre chose que de la lingerie fine pour les futurs époux Zabini étant donné que les parents de Charisma risquaient de peu apprécier la plaisanterie. Ils sortirent sans un regard en arrière et ils décidèrent de manger une glace avant de se remettre à la recherche du cadeau parfait.

Même si la glace était délicieuse, Harry gardait un goût amer dans la bouche.

C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait voulu : que Draco le laisse tranquille. Cependant, son attitude l'avait blessé et il détestait le fait d'être encore atteint aussi facilement. Il n'aimait pas non plus passer de "Harry" à "Potter" dans l'esprit de Draco. En résumé, il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement, son indécision lui portait sur les nerfs, et il en était toujours à ce stade le soir des fiançailles de Blaise et de Charisma au moment où Hermione sonnait à la porte de l'immense Manoir Malfoy.

"Plus prétentieuse comme baraque, tu meurs," railla Ron.

La remarque fit sourire Harry. La maison était effectivement imposante, entourée du gazon et des jardins les mieux entretenus possible. Il ne s'agissait pas de la demeure familiale des Malfoy car Draco en avait fait don au Ministère pour qu'il le transforme en orphelinat (et pour s'attirer les faveurs du Ministre, Harry n'était pas dupe) mais la ressemblance était frappante.Harry s'attendait à voir un elfe de maison leur ouvrir la lourde porte en chêne, aussi resta-t-il interdit lorsque Draco leur fit face, un sourire de circonstance placardé sur son visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'il salua mentalement l'élégance de Draco, à qui le costume noir seyait parfaitement, Harry eut envie de se gifler, ou de s'auto proclamer roi des crétins, au choix. Il eut également un pincement au coeur en réalisant que le blond ne portait plus le bracelet révélateur d'émotions.

"Granger, Weasley, bonsoir, articula Draco avec emphase. Entrez."

Il les précéda dans un grand hall dont la simplicité tranchait en tous points avec la sophistication de la façade de l'immense bâtisse. Assis sur un tabouret, veillant sur une impressionnante pile de manteaux, se tenait un vieil elfe au sourire édenté. Draco fit signe au trio de déposer leurs affaires auprès de l'elfe et, le temps que Harry se retourne, il avait disparu.

"Merci, Harry Potter Monsieur, déclara l'elfe d'un air exalté lorsque Harry lui tendit son pardessus.

- Ça m'étonnait aussi de ne pas voir d'esclaves chez Malfoy, marmonna le Survivant.

- C'est une blague Harry ?" Interrogea Hermione, stupéfaite, alors que Ron faisait de grands gestes désespérés en direction de Harry. "Tu ne sais pas que Draco est l'un des plus fervents membres de la S.A.L.E. ! Tous les elfes qui travaillent chez lui sont payés. Je crois que je m'avance à peine en disant qu'il a plus de respect pour les elfes que pour les hommes...À ce propos, tu ne t'es toujours pas inscrit à la S.A.L.E.

- J'ai encore dû oublier de le faire, mentit Harry. N'empêche qu'il est extrêmement impoli de la part de Malfoy de ne pas m'avoir salué ce soir. C'est lui l'hôte, merde !

- Mais tu avais dit que tu ne viendrais qu'à la condition qu'il ne t'adresse pas la parole, soupira Ron.

- Tu n'as pas été lui répéter ça quand même ! Questionna Harry en haussant le ton. Je vais passer pour quoi moi ? Le gamin de service !

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, assura Ron. Mais j'en ai parlé à Blaise. Il voulait tellement que cette soirée se passe bien qu'il a dû briefer Draco."

Harry fit une grimace de désapprobation mais il n'exprima pas sa colère. Il se contenta de suivre ses amis dans la salle de bal, décorée pour l'occasion de centaines de bougies et de petits coeurs ailés roses qui virevoltaient autour des convives à la manière de papillons gracieux. Connaissant les goûts de Blaise et de Draco, il était certain que la partie décoration de la fête avait été prise en charge par Charisma. Les tables du banquet étaient disposées en U, laissant place à une piste de danse au centre. Les elfes s'affairaient pour servir du champagne aux invités pendant qu'un orchestre jouait une musique douce en fond sonore. La fête promettait d'être réussie, si Harry parvenait à éviter Severus Rogue qui, pour le moment, semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Plus loin, Sirius, Apollonia et Draco riaient alors que Kieran tentait d'attraper les coeurs volants.

"J'ignorais qu'on allait devoir se coltiner la marmaille, grommela Harry.

- Voyons, ce n'est qu'un gosse, il ne t'a rien fait, sermonna Hermione. Il n'est pas responsable du comportement de Draco.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Harry, il est déjà génétiquement assez malchanceux, n'en rajoutons pas. Mais il n'est pas censé dormir à cette heure là ?

- Si, admit Ron en regardant Blaise et Charisma approcher, et je doute que Draco le laisse veiller toute la nuit. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne restera pas longtemps. C'est moi ou Blaise a l'air tendu ?"

Ron ne se trompait pas, Blaise était effectivement au supplice depuis plus de deux heures, et cela faisait beaucoup rire sa fiancée. Tous deux accueillirent chaleureusement le trio même si Blaise semblait peser chaque mot avec précaution.

"C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Demanda Ron lorsque Blaise l'appela par son prénom plutôt que "petite bite" comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Un homme n'a pas le droit de surveiller son vocabulaire le jour de ses fiançailles ? Rétorqua Blaise avec un large sourire. Par la barbe de mes c...De Merlin, je fais ce que je veux.

- La vérité, déclara Charisma en pleurant de rire, c'est que Blaise ne peut pas dire la moindre vulgarité pendant vingt quatre heures. Severus Rogue en a eu marre de l'entendre jurer comme un charretier. Il lui a balancé un sortilège de son cru et si Blaise dit le moindre gros mot, il se fait pincer le cul. Apparemment c'est douloureux, n'est ce pas Nounours ?

- Déjection canine ! S'exclama Blaise alors que les autres riaient à gorge déployée. Votre manque de solidarité me ruine les parties génitales ! Harry, toi qui es le sorcier le plus puissant du monde et de sa périphérie, tu n'as pas un contre sort ? J'ai le c...Le postérieur en feu moi !

- Désolé, j'ignorais même qu'un tel sortilège existait. Je trouve ça plutôt drôle pour être honnête.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous payez ma tête pendant que je subis un grave traumatisme ! Vous êtes une bande de sadiques de la pire espèce.

- Et nous sommes fiers de l'être, rétorqua Hermione. Fais péter le champagne au lieu de te lamenter, Nounours.

- Vous croyez que Rogue pourrait jeter le même sort à ma copine ?" Interrogea Ron avant que Hermione lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Harry se mêla à la foule, en faisant tout son possible pour ne jamais avoir Draco dans son champ de vision, ce qui était chose aisée étant donné que les convives étaient relativement nombreux. Il rejoignit Sirius lorsque ce dernier fut seul et ils burent quelques verres ensemble en commentant les derniers résultats de Quidditch. Sirius désigna ensuite le couple qui jouait avec Kieran et il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait des parents de Cho. Ils s'étaient toujours battus contre Voldemort et ils restaient très marqués par les circonstances de la mort de leur fille. Ils tentaient de réparer sa trahison à leur manière, en s'investissant dans l'éducation de leur petit fils. Ils étaient devenus assez proches de Draco au fil des mois et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il était bénéfique pour l'héritier des Malfoy d'avoir l'exemple d'un couple uni et solide sous les yeux. Il aurait volontiers passé toute la soirée aux côtés de Sirius si Severus Rogue ne s'était pas joint à eux, toisant Harry avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Harry lui renvoya un regard haineux avant de retourner auprès de Blaise, lequel s'était lancé dans un concours de tequila frappée avec Hermione et Vincent Crabbe.

"Entre dans la compétition avec nous, l'invita Vincent. Les anciens de Poudlard contre les loqueteux de Durmstrang !

- Vous allez être totalement bourrés avant de passer à table, prévint Harry.

- Wow, tu as le troisième oeil façon Trelawney toi maintenant ? Railla Hermione en resservant les garçons. A cela près que tes prédictions risquent bien de s'avérer exactes.

- A n'en point douter, très chère. A n'en point douter, lança Blaise avec un sourire rayonnant. La nourriture épongera ce qu'on a cuvé de toute façon. Faut bien que je boive pour anesthésier la douleur physique et morale liée aux pincements quand je m'égare verbalement...Parce que dans l'idée, c'est comme si ce bon vieux Rogue me pinçait le cul lui même ! Ah sa mère !" Hurla-t-il lorsque le sortilège se mit en marche.

"L'alcool va surtout t'aider à oublier de faire attention à ce que tu dis, expliqua Harry en s'esclaffant. Vous avez vu Ron ?

- Il est aux chiottes...Aïe !

- A ce propos, où sont les toilettes ? Demanda Harry.

- Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite," répondit Blaise avec un rictus sardonique.

Harry haussa les épaules et il se dirigea dans l'escalier, appréciant le calme relatif qui y régnait. Il se demandait combien de temps il allait devoir rester dans le Manoir Malfoy avant de partir sans paraître impoli envers Blaise et Charisma. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte ouverte, il comprit l'amusement de Blaise. Il n'était pas devant les toilettes mais devant la chambre de Kieran, dans laquelle Draco bataillait pour coucher son fils.

"Je veux la fête ! Cria Kieran.

- Ça suffit La Crevette ! Il est temps de dormir alors tu te tais et tu obéis ! Ordonna sèchement Draco.

- Méchant, je veux la fête !

- Pousse le bouchon encore plus loin et je vais vraiment devenir méchant, siffla Draco.

- Je veux une histoire !

- D'accord." Céda Draco en fouillant dans la bibliothèque et en sortant un livre qu'il tendit à l'elfe. "Alf va te raconter l'histoire du petit sorcier et du chat tigré.

- Toi tu racontes, commanda Kieran en repoussant ses couvertures.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

Il embrassa distraitement le front de Kieran qui se mit à pleurer.

"Je te conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite, susurra Draco en marchant vers la porte. Tu es un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne pleurent pas."

Il fit quelque pas, puis il s'arrêta net, le corps apparemment parcouru d'un frisson. Son visage se radoucit alors et il retourna auprès de son fils. Il s'allongea sur le lit et il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

"Tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et calme. Tu es un Malfoy, et même les Malfoy pleurent. Ne laisse jamais personne, surtout pas moi te bourrer le crâne avec ce qu'on fait ou pas dans la famille (Kieran hocha la tête bien qu'il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que disait son père.) Je vais te raconter une histoire mais pas plus de dix minutes, les invités m'attendent."

Harry fit demi tour pour redescendre dans la salle de bal. Il avait du mal à voir où Blaise avait voulu en venir en l'envoyant dans la chambre de Kieran. Croyait-il que le fait de voir Draco avec son fils allait l'attendrir au point de se jeter sur lui, sous les yeux de Kieran ? Il rejoignit les autres convives, passablement irrité, et lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius et Severus qui plaisantaient avec Apollonia, son agacement ne fit que croître. Son parrain ne pouvait-il pas roucouler tranquillement avec sa compagne sans que Rogue soit dans le coin avec son effrayant sourire ?

Il s'installa à table, près de Blaise qui s'amusait à inventer les périphrases les plus délirantes pour parler de sexe sans vulgarité, provocant ainsi l'hilarité de ses amis. Peu à peu, Harry parvint à se mettre dans l'ambiance et il finit par trouver le repas agréable. Draco se tenait loin d'eux et il lui arrivait parfois de lancer des regards torves à Harry, mais il évita soigneusement tout autre contact, ce qui allait très bien au Survivant qui, après quelques verres, n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir contrôler ses réactions, ni même ses émotions.

Après le dessert, le groupe si mit à jouer des musiques entraînantes et les invités envahirent la piste de danse. Comme Harry était persuadé de ne pas avoir le sens du rythme et qu'il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle, il préféra s'éclipser un moment. L'alcool lui donnait chaud aux joues et il songea qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il fit quelques pas dehors, suivant distraitement un petit chemin de pierres qui descendait au milieu du gazon impeccable, jusqu'à une aire de jeux.

La marche sous le froid sec de novembre l'aida à se dégriser un peu, mais elle lui offrit également un cadeau inattendu. Draco était assis sur une balançoire, penché en avant, les deux pieds sur le sol, les coudes posés sur les genoux, une cigarette à peine allumée entre ses doigts fins. Il avait ôté sa veste de costume, détaché sa cravate et sorti les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon noir. Il ne semblait pas souffrir du froid et ses joues étaient roses, probablement à cause de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas vu Harry qui approcha sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi il le faisait. Il s'installa sur une balançoire à droite de celle de Draco.

"Tu ne danses pas ?" Demanda Harry en se maudissant de poser des questions aussi idiotes.

Draco ne daigna pas lever les yeux. Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, puis il secoua la tête. Un lourd silence tomba entre eux et cela mit Harry mal à l'aise. C'était lui qui voulait chasser Draco de sa vie et pourtant, il tentait de briser la glace pendant que Draco se plongeait dans la contemplation du bout incandescent de sa cigarette.

"Tu penses que Rogue lèvera le sortilège de Blaise avant demain ?

- J'en doute, répondit enfin Draco. Ecoute, Potter, ça va être dur pour moi de ne pas te parler si tu me mitrailles de questions.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai dit ça à Ron sous le coup de la colère.

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je comprends ta réaction même si elle m'énerve, admit Draco en expirant un mince filet de fumée. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser ici, c'est moi et pourtant tu sais certainement à quel point j'ai horreur de ça. Ma visite chez toi m'a fait réfléchir à m'en coller la migraine. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu puisses m'en vouloir à cause de ma façon d'avoir mis notre relation entre parenthèses et je réalise qu'en effet, te quitter par le biais d'une lettre méritait bien ta rancune. J'ai agi comme un gros con.

- Comme un lâche plutôt...

- Oui, je le reconnais. Cela dit, reconnais que tu m'aimes toujours. Tu ne réagirais pas de manière aussi épidermique autrement. Je me trompe ?"

Il écrasa soigneusement son mégot avant de se tourner vers Harry et plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Harry était troublé, c'était indubitable mais ses réticences perduraient malgré les battements sourds de son coeur. Il était temps pour lui de regarder la réalité en face et d'admettre l'inadmissible, ce qu'il fit à voix haute.

"C'est vrai, admit-il, je t'aime toujours. Mais ça passera...Il faut que ça passe.

- Je ne vais pas te supplier, lança Draco en allumant une seconde cigarette, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu refuses d'écouter tes sentiments. Pour ce que j'en ai vu dans la Pensine, tu es plutôt du genre à faire taire la voix de la raison et à foncer, alors pourquoi tu ne fonces pas avec moi ?

- Parce que je l'ai déjà fait et que je suis allé droit dans le mur. Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi et, pour moi, c'est une entrave majeure, expliqua Harry en maîtrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement dans sa voix. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je te trouve encore plus séduisant qu'avant si c'est possible, et j'ai toujours envie d'en savoir plus sur toi mais je m'interdis de céder à la tentation. Tu m'exaspères au plus haut point, Draco.

- Tu as le mérite d'être franc. Il y a tout de même une chose qui me dérange largement chez toi, Harry Potter. C'est ta manière de tirer un trait sur quelque chose de beau, juste parce que tu veux te protéger. D'accord j'ai fui en te laissant une lettre, ce qui, effectivement, est infecte. Mais c'était il y a trois ans et j'ai pris du plomb dans la tête depuis, mais tu ne m'accordes même pas le bénéfice du doute. Tu as une drôle de façon d'envisager l'amour...Comme une maladie dont on guérit avec le temps. Ou alors c'est un traitement de faveur que tu me réserves.

- C'est un traitement de faveur que je te réserve, confirma Harry. Je sais qu'aimer, c'est aussi accepter les défauts de l'autre, mais toi tu m'en as trop fait.

- C'est sûr que tu es une vraie oie blanche comparé à moi, petit Saint. Si je ne m'abuse, tu as quand même couché avec mon père sans te rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi...Tu ne m'en as pas fait peut être ?

- Cesse de retourner la situation à ton avantage ! Tu ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé entre nous avant le mois dernier !

- Ok, tu as raison, j'arrête les frais. Je me suis assez aplati devant toi. Je te souhaite une longue et paisible vie, avec un mec tout lisse, qui dira "amen" à tout.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux, bon sang ?

- Je veux que tu sortes de ma tête ! S'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond. Je veux pouvoir t'oublier et passer à autre chose mais depuis ton retour, tu accapares la moindre de mes pensées ! Tu fais chier Malfoy !

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, ironisa Draco. Moi ça fait trois ans que je ressasse ce que je ressens pour toi, tu ne crois pas que ça m'épuise aussi ?

- Je m'en fiche." Lança Harry en faisant demi tour pour remonter le chemin en direction du Manoir.

Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Draco. A chaque seconde, il sentait sa volonté faiblir et le désir de serrer Draco contre lui se faisait pressant. Il ne pouvait pas céder, il avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il se laissait aller. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la maison et, au moment où il se croyait hors d'atteinte, Draco lui attrapa le bras. Il le força à lui faire face puis il le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur extérieur, les deux mains pesant sur les épaules de Harry.

"Si mes mots n'ont aucun sens pour toi, haleta Draco, peut être que ça, tu le comprendras."

Malgré la pression presque douloureuse de ses mains sur les épaules de Harry, ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur celles du Survivant qui, à leur contact, sentit un courant électrique le traverser de part en part. C'était un baiser chaste et léger, aucunement intrusif, un baiser pour dire "je t'aime" et surtout pas "j'ai envie de toi." Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait embrassé Harry de cette manière...Si Harry était complètement honnête avec lui-même, Draco avait toujours été le seul à l'embrasser de cette manière et à faire ainsi flancher toutes ses résistances. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, Draco éloigna son visage de celui de Harry et il posa la main sur sa joue.

"Donne moi une seule occasion de te montrer qui je suis devenu, plaida-t-il avec une fierté immense dans les yeux. Accepte un dîner avec moi, dans un restaurant, sans aucune intimité possible. Je ne tenterai rien, je souhaite juste qu'on puisse se parler."

L'esprit de Harry hurla "NON !" mais son coeur chantait une chanson tout à fait différente.

"D'accord pour une soirée, souffla-t-il.

- Mardi ?

- Impossible, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch. Vendredi soir me conviendrait mieux.

- Alors je passerai te chercher vendredi à dix neuf heures," déclara Draco avec un sourire plein de tendresse, un sourire qui rappela à Harry tous les bons moments qu'il avait pu connaître avec le blond.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal où ils se séparèrent. Draco rejoignit Sirius avec qui il discuta longuement pendant que Harry retrouvait Blaise, plus hilare que jamais, alors que Charisma, Hermione et Vincent usaient du vocabulaire le plus vulgaire possible pour le pousser à la faute verbale.

« Elle est classe ma Hermione, hein ? Demanda Ron avec une moue écoeurée.

- Ses profs de fac ne la reconnaîtraient pas s'ils étaient là, railla Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de chercher Draco du regard. En attendant, je constate que Blaise et Charisma se sont bien trouvés, elle est très inventive. C'est quoi exactement « bite à dents crochues ? »

- Aucune idée, reconnut Ron avec un sourire amusé. Probablement un synonyme de « Blaise. »

- Je ne nous savais pas pourvus de dents à cet endroit précis de notre anatomie, intervint Dumbledore avec un sourire indulgent. On en apprend tous les jours. »

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, se tenant l'un à l'autre comme deux ivrognes à l'équilibre précaire et cette nuit là, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Harry se sentait heureux. Il avait passé une excellente soirée et il avait commencé à découvrir une facette de Draco qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ce que Draco semblait prendre pour de la faiblesse, pour une perte de sa fierté constituait, pour Harry, une preuve irréfutable de sa force. Selon lui, Draco ne s'était aplati à aucun moment devant lui depuis son retour, au contraire. Il affrontait les conséquences de ses actes précédents, il savait ce qu'il voulait et il n'hésitait pas à se battre avec dignité pour recoller les morceaux d'une relation qu'il avait lui-même brisée. Harry l'admirait pour ça.

C'était comme si toute la rancœur et la haine qu'il pensait éprouver s'étaient envolées à la seconde où Draco s'était enfin excusé ; comme si Harry avait passé ces trois années à attendre ces excuses. Il en avait besoin pour avancer et pour pouvoir regarder Draco autrement que comme celui qui avait mis son cœur en miettes.

Harry se surprit à penser qu'avec le temps, il finirait peut être par lui faire confiance à nouveau et il attendit vendredi avec une certaine curiosité, mêlée à de la fébrilité. Sa curiosité fut loin d'être satisfaite car vendredi soir, Draco ne vint pas. Harry était dans une rage telle qu'à deux heures du matin, il lança à distance un sortilège de boutons purulents au visage de Draco. Il ne vérifia pas si cela avait fonctionné en se rendant chez Draco, il savait pertinemment qu'il était l'un des seuls capables de lancer avec succès un sortilège à distance.

Il passa la nuit à ressasser sa déception et sa colère, les dents serrées, le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, en se jurant que cette fois, tout était bel et bien terminé entre Draco et lui. Il se souvint que lors de leur première fois ensemble, il s'était dit que jamais il ne pourrait toucher ou goûter un autre homme et pourtant, il l'avait fait, avec un nombre considérable de partenaires et il n'avait jamais pu retrouver les mêmes sensations qu'avec Draco, comme si la texture et la saveur de sa peau étaient gravées en Harry et qu'aucune autre peau ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison. Harry poussa un long soupir dans le noir. Cela signifiait-il qu'il était condamné à ne se contenter que d'à peu près sans Draco ? Il se sentait maudit en amour et cela le déprimait totalement.

Le samedi suivant les fiançailles, Severus Rogue était paisiblement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, un livre de psychomagie à la main. Il cherchait toujours un moyen de rendre à Sirius son précieux pouvoir d'Animagus, et il préférait largement faire des recherches plutôt que d'imaginer Sirius enlaçant Apollonia Mc Gonagall. Cette vision le détruisait peu à peu, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution acceptable pour ne plus aimer Sirius en silence. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se montrer plus distant et encore plus froid avec le dernier des Maraudeurs, lui en vouloir parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas en retour. Après tout, tout était de la faute de Sirius. Avait-il besoin d'être supérieurement intelligent, prodigieux en tant que sorcier, plein d'humour, désespérément beau ? En tout cas, il était tout ça pour Severus.

Une nouvelle migraine pointait à l'horizon et Severus préféra prendre une potion pour la contrecarrer au plus vite.

Il avait menti à Sirius lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas allé voir Mme Pomfrey. Il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, et il savait parfaitement de quoi il souffrait. Une tumeur maligne s'était installée dans son cerveau. Il n'y avait rien à faire, l'issue était inévitable. Il lui restait un an à vivre, tout au plus. Seules les potions contre la migraine mêlées à des infusions spéciales lui permettaient d'en ralentir la progression ainsi que les effets. Mais aucun sortilège, aucune potion ne le soignerait totalement et, le jour venu, il s'éteindrait.

A l'annonce du verdict, il n'avait même pas cillé. Il s'était contenté de demander à Mme Pomfrey de garder le secret absolu, puis il était retourné dans les cachots afin de préparer son cours du lendemain. Il réalisait pleinement ce qui lui arrivait mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il refusait de dépenser son énergie à se battre contre la fatalité. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment vécu pleinement alors à part pour Draco et Sirius, il n'avait pas raisons particulières de se raccrocher à la vie. Il avait juste projeté qu'avant de mourir, il embrasserait Sirius, il lui laisserait deviner à quel point il l'aimait. Et même s'il détestait le savoir avec Apollonia Mc Gonagall, cela le rassurait de se dire que Sirius ne serait plus seul.

Il était en train de nettoyer la fiole lorsqu'une succession de coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Il se promit que s'il s'agissait d'un élève, il le collerait en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il ouvrit la porte en prenant son air le plus glacial mais il ne put masquer sa surprise en voyant Sirius. L'Animagus semblait totalement dépassé.

"Quelle est l'urgence, Black ? Demanda posément Severus.

- Il me faut une potion de sommeil au plus vite, répondit Sirius en rejetant en arrière sa longue chevelure, geste que Severus trouvait d'une sensualité presque indécente.

- C'est pour toi ?

- Non, pour c'est pour le petit cafard beuglant qui sert de fils à Draco. Il va me rendre dingue avec ses miaulements désespérés.

- Dis moi que je ne suis pas victime d'hallucinations auditives...Tu veux te servir une potion pour faire taire un enfant ? Toi, monsieur "je suis le copain de tout le monde" tu n'arrives pas à venir à bout d'un gamin de trois ans ?

- Sache, Severus, que je me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires désobligeants. Ce môme est une plaie, il ne fait que pleurer depuis que Blaise l'a déposé chez moi tout à l'heure.

- Normal, c'est un mini Serpentard et dormir chez les Gryffondor a de quoi le traumatiser à vie. Oublie la potion, je vais me charger de lui. J'ose espérer que tu ne l'as pas laissé tout seul là haut.

- Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, remarqua Sirius en précédant Severus dans les escaliers, j'ai puni un élève de Poufsouffle qui traînait dans les couloirs. Il garde Kieran en ce moment même."

Severus hocha la tête et il suivit Sirius sans ajouter un mot. Il se rendit compte de l'étendue du problème en approchant des appartements du Directeur de la maison Gryffondor. La cacophonie qui en provenait était impressionnante.

"Je veux rentrer ! Entendit Severus. Je veux mon papa ! Et toi t'es pas beau !"

Il pénétra dans le salon où Kieran sautait à pieds joints sur le canapé, les yeux pleins de larmes de rage. Sirius remercia l'élève qui fila sans demander son reste, trop heureux de rejoindre ses camarades dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle. Sirius se tourna alors vers Severus, attendant visiblement que Severus subisse la même débandade que lui avec l'enfant. Le professeur de Potions croisa les bras sur son torse et il toisa Kieran en silence avec un self control qui impressionna Sirius. Le dernier des Malfoy jeta un livre à terre pour défier Severus mais déjà, ses cris avaient cessé et il se tint bientôt calme, effrayé par le visage impassible qui scrutait la moindre de ses actions. Il connaissait ce genre de comportement glacial, son père avait le même et cela l'intimidait au plus haut point. Il descendit du canapé et, contre toute attente, il vint se blottir contre les jambes de Severus qui le prit dans ses bras afin de le porter dans la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et aussitôt, Kieran se mit à sucer son pouce, les paupières lourdes, fatigué d'avoir tant hurlé.

"Je veux mon papa," gémit-il.

Le regard de Severus s'emplit alors d'une tendresse que Sirius n'avait jamais vue auparavant, parce qu'il ne s'apercevait jamais de la manière dont Severus le fixait parfois. Il passa ses doigts dans les fins cheveux bruns de l'enfant en soupirant.

"Ton papa ne t'as pas abandonné, Kieran, et tu le sais autant que moi. Tu es là parce qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement pour l'instant mais tu retourneras vite chez lui, promit Severus d'une voix grave et douce qui fit tressauter le coeur de Sirius. A présent, je voudrais que tu te reposes. Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir, ferme juste les yeux et repose toi.

- Moi j'ai pas sommeil," murmura Kieran en obéissant néanmoins à Severus.

Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, la respiration de Kieran se fit régulière et il lâcha la main de Severus. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de réveiller Kieran, Sirius aurait applaudi à tout rompre. Il fit signe à Severus de le rejoindre dans le salon et, une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, il remercia Severus.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Severus. Le coup du "ferme les yeux et repose toi si tu ne veux pas dormir" est imparable. Je le faisais tout le temps à Draco quand il était petit.

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en nounou bienveillante mais je dois avouer que ton truc est d'une efficacité redoutable. On boit un verre ?

- Voilà une proposition qui ne se refuse pas, plaisanta Severus en prenant place sur le canapé. Mais s'il te plaît, évite tes cocktails moldus étranges et contentons nous d'un Whisky Pur Feu."

Sirius acquiesça avec un sourire entendu et il servit les boissons, accompagnées de biscuits à l'aspect douteux. Severus reconnut les pâtisseries qu'Hagrid affectionnait tant et il éclata d'un rire discret.

"Je viens de te sauver la mise avec le gamin et toi, tu cherches à me tuer ?

- Non, rétorqua Sirius avec son rire tonitruant, j'essaie juste d'écouler le stock qu'il m'a refilé cet après midi."

Il ôta sa robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise et Severus eut du mal à ne pas détailler avec trop d'insistance son corps moulé dans un jean noir et tee-shirt gris qui l'avantageaient beaucoup trop à son goût. En trois ans, Sirius avait repris du poids, juste assez pour passer de "squelettique" à "trop mince." Son visage n'était plus émacié mais il restait marqué par les années passées à Azkaban. Severus toussota pour masquer son trouble et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas voir Sirius s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne portait pas d'eau de toilette mais il sentait pourtant divinement bon.

"Si tu veux, je peux garder Kieran pendant que tu vas voir ta dulcinée, déclara Severus en buvant une gorgée de Whisky.

- Tu as un wagon de retard, Sev', fit remarquer Sirius avec détachement. Apollonia et moi avons rompu le soir des fiançailles de Blaise.

- Je l'ignorais, en effet," dit Severus sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il ressentait à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Un peu de joie, certainement, mais aussi de l'abattement, parce que cela ne changeait rien à la situation. "En tout cas, je suis désolé que ça n'ai pas marché.

- Désolé...Mon oeil. Tu ne supportais pas Apollonia.

- Je n'avais pas d'affinités particulières avec elle mais de là à affirmer que je ne la supportais pas...Une fois encore, tu tires des conclusions hâtives. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de tes aboiements nocturnes ?

- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi peut-il se montrer aussi con ? Interrogea Sirius en se resservant un verre de Whisky. Pour tout te dire, c'est moi qui l'ai quittée, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai envie d'être.

- On ne fait pas plus concis comme explication. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit ça.

- Si, en fait, et depuis, elle me déteste un tout petit peu.

- Tu m'en vois ébahi, ironisa Severus avec un rictus moqueur.

- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Je n'allais pas lui mentir quand même ! C'est une femme formidable, cela va sans dire, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

- Peut être qu'avec le temps...

- ça suffit, coupa Sirius hors de lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi soudain, tu prends sa défense alors que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour la traiter d'hippopotame !

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies à regretter un jour ta décision, c'est tout. Tu es quand même doué pour agir sans réfléchir.

- Tu as quoi dans le coeur, une pierre ? L'amour ne se réfléchit pas, Severus, il se vit, il se ressent et je ne ressentais rien pour Apollonia. Elle est jeune, elle est charmante, elle mérite mieux que quelqu'un qui pense à toi quand il la serre dans ses bras.

- Pardon ? Demanda Severus d'un air stupéfait. Que viens tu de dire ?"

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, puis il la referma immédiatement, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tenta de trouver une parade le plus vite possible, mais rien ne vint. Severus plongea ses yeux noirs incrédules dans les siens.

"Que viens tu de dire ? Réitéra Severus.

- Je...Je viens de dire "dans ses bras."

- Avant, Sirius. Qu'as tu dit avant cela ? Insista Severus avec le sourire le plus tendre que Sirius avait jamais vu.

- Tu as très bien entendu, Severus. Ne me force pas à le répéter, c'est humiliant. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Toi, je ne sais pas, murmura Severus d'une voix rauque, mais moi..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors que ses mains prenaient celles de Sirius. Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à laisser tomber son masque en permettant à Sirius de lire sur son visage tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il voulait agir comme s'ils avaient un avenir ensemble, comme si la tumeur n'existait pas, même si c'était elle qui le poussait à agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de l'Animagus et lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, un feu d'artifice explosa dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait, mais il refusa de se poser des questions. Il s'en était bien trop posées. Il était tenté de serrer Sirius contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, de le toucher partout, juste pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui l'embrassait mais, au lieu de cela, il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Sirius et il ouvrit un peu la bouche pour laisser la langue de l'Animagus jouer avec la sienne.

C'était comme si toutes ces années passées à rêver de Sirius s'envolaient et que l'homme qu'il aimait se matérialisait pour la première fois devant lui. C'était une sensation tellement douce, tellement bonne, qu'il aurait pu se contenter de ce baiser et être heureux. Il avait peur aussi. Peur de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Peur que Sirius le laisse accéder au bonheur de le toucher pour ensuite revenir sur sa décision.

Sirius lâcha ses mains pour prendre son visage en coupe et il mit fin au baiser pour plonger son regard gris directement dans l'âme de Severus.

"Je ne suis pas doué en matière de relations humaines," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Severus esquissa un sourire amusé alors que la saveur de Sirius perdurait sur ses lèvres.

"Moi non plus, tu l'auras remarqué." Répondit-il.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter : "tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime."

Sirius lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, balayant ainsi ses craintes. Il embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres en exerçant cette fois, une pression sur les épaules de Severus afin de l'allonger sur le canapé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Severus s'aperçut à quel point son désir était vibrant, presque douloureux. Il agrippa la nuque de Sirius pour le tirer vers lui, jusqu'à ce que son corps recouvre le sien.

"Oh Merlin," Souffla-t-il, perdu dans les sensations nouvelles qui prenaient possession de lui alors qu'un autre homme se couchait contre lui. Jamais, même dans ses fantasmes les plus vivants, il n'avait imaginé qu'on puisse perdre pied pour si peu.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque la main de Sirius glissa sur la peau de son torse nu...Comment l'Animagus avait-il fait pour ouvrir sa robe et sa chemise sans que Severus s'en rende compte ? Enhardi par l'audace de Sirius, Severus poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir en sentant ses propres doigts s'insinuer sous le tee-shirt gris. La peau de Sirius était chaude, délicieuse au toucher et Severus préféra occulter le fait que ses os étaient encore bien trop saillants. Rapidement, il se débarrassa du tee-shirt et le torse nu de Sirius caressa le sien alors que leurs bouches restaient scellées en un baiser vertigineux.

Pressé d'en découvrir plus, Sirius prit l'initiative d'ouvrir le pantalon du professeur de Potions qui sentit son excitation atteindre un niveau supérieur. Sirius se releva pour faire glisser le pantalon le long des jambes de Severus et pour ôter le sien au passage. Il resta un instant debout à contempler son partenaire puis il s'allongea à nouveau sur lui, simplement vêtu de son boxer.

"Le gamin, chuchota Severus en essayant de ne pas penser à l'érection de Sirius qui frottait doucement la sienne.

- Hein ? Répondit Sirius en embrassant son cou.

- Kieran...Dans la chambre...Il risque de nous entendre.

- Et merde, lâcha Sirius en se relevant. Je l'avais totalement oublié ce pauvre gosse. Ne bouges pas d'ici."

Il saisit sa baguette magique et il quitta le champ de vision de Severus. Il revint au bout d'à peine deux minutes, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

"Où en étions nous ? Demanda-t-il en couvrant à nouveau le corps de Severus avec le sien.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai jeté un sortilège pour insonoriser la chambre, et pour qu'une sonnerie nous prévienne si Kieran tente d'en sortir.

- Elémentaire, mais efficace," admit Severus en enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Sirius.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'exécuter ce geste depuis qu'il connaissait Sirius ? A présent, il trouvait presque naturel de passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Tout semblait couler de source, tout semblait si simple et si compliqué à la fois...Severus adorait ça mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était de lire la passion teintée de tendresse dans les yeux de Sirius. L'Animagus se mit à lentement onduler des hanches sur Severus qui dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui qui était habitué à recevoir si peu. Sirius mordillait son oreille alors que le mouvement de son bassin provoquait des chocs électriques dans tout son corps. C'était beaucoup trop...

"Sirius, arrête, ordonna Severus en haletant. Je vais..."

Il était déjà trop tard. Sirius avait bougé une fois de trop et Severus se répandit en fermant les yeux, le rouge aux joues. Une main caressa ses cheveux, un souffle aux effluves de Whisky Pur Feu chatouilla ses lèvres. Sirius embrassa délicatement ses paupières closes.

"Ce n'est rien, Sev', murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Regarde moi."

Severus ouvrit les yeux et Sirius lui fit un sourire dénué de toute moquerie.

"Ce n'est rien du tout, répéta-t-il en serrant Severus contre son torse. Nous avons tout le temps."

Severus huma longuement la peau de Sirius, ce qui l'aida à se détendre et à se donner l'illusion qu'effectivement, ils avaient tout le temps. Il restait pourtant affreusement gêné et il préféra s'éclipser dans la salle de bains pour se redonner une contenance. Il entra dans la cabine de douche, laissant le jet d'eau laver toute trace de son humiliation. Il se sentait un peu mieux lorsque Sirius le rejoignit, et au moment où l'Animagus l'embrassa, il oublia tout, s'abandonnant entièrement dans ses bras.

C'est là qu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Severus, les mains plaquées sur les carreaux de faïence, les reins cambrés, la tête en arrière, le souffle court ; Sirius le torse collé au dos de Severus, les mains enserrant son torse avec force, sa bouche dévorant la nuque du professeur de Potions.

Ils s'enlacèrent ensuite sur le canapé, Sirius lové dans les bras de Severus, cédant lentement à la douce torpeur qui les enveloppait.

"Harry ne devra rien savoir, prévint soudain Sirius en gardant les yeux fermés. Il en serait malade s'il l'apprenait.

- Loin de moi le souhait de coller la nausée à ce petit dictateur prétentieux qui pense qu'il a son mot à dire dans tes relations.

- Tu peux parler ! Draco a passé son temps à jouer les entremetteurs entre nous !

- Mais lui, c'était parce qu'il savait que je t'ai...Que tu me plaisais. Bref, tu deviens toujours nerveux quand on ne couvre pas ton cher filleul de louanges alors contentons nous de dire que ce qui se passe entre nous ne regarde que nous."

Sirius hocha la tête en sachant que jamais ils ne seraient d'accord concernant Harry. Son filleul était et resterait un sujet de discorde, mais tant que Severus ne l'accablerait pas, tout se passerait certainement bien. Sans le savoir, Sirius et Severus s'endormirent avec la même pensée en tête : éviter de trop parler de Harry. Sirius, pour éviter le conflit, Severus parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en discussions stériles. Il voulait vivre chaque instant auprès de Sirius, quitte à faire les plus de concessions possibles et à laisser de côté sa fierté.

Le lendemain, Severus ouvrit les yeux, un vide au creux des bras. Il chercha Sirius du regard et, voyant de la lumière émaner de la salle de bain, il s'y aventura. Il trouva Sirius ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jean, prostré devant le miroir, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

_Si seulement il pouvait se voir avec mes yeux, _pensa Severus

Il se posta à côté de Sirius, sans le toucher, sans dire un mot. L'Animagus ne se tourna pas vers lui, trop absorbé par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il avança lentement la main et il la passa sur le reflet de son visage. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, il articula d'une voix éteinte :

"J'étais beau avant.

- Tu l'es toujours, répondit Severus (Sirius haussa les épaules.) Tu sais ce que je vois ? Je vois un homme naturellement élégant, incroyablement doué pour la magie...Et pour le reste. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, et penser ce que tu veux, Sirius, mais pour moi, tu es d'une beauté rare (Il parlait sèchement à présent, comme s'il tentait de faire entrer une formule dans le crâne d'un élève borné.) Je crois que tu perds ton énergie à tenter de retrouver le gamin que tu étais. Il n'est pas mort ce gamin, il a juste grandi et voici l'adulte que tu es devenu...Et il est beau cet adulte, parce qu'à l'intérieur, il est d'une générosité, d'une bonté, d'un altruisme rares. Ne me forces pas à partir dans une envolée lyrique et crois moi sur parole."

Le visage de Sirius se teinta d'un sourire sans joie.

"Tu sais qu'au fond, tu es un homme gentil, Severus ?

- Jamais de la vie, grogna Severus en se glissant derrière Sirius pour l'étreindre tendrement. Kieran va bientôt se réveiller.

- Oui, acquiesça Sirius en se retournant pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ses grands parents viennent le chercher à neuf heures. Nous avons donc toute la journée, si tu es libre.

- Je ne suis pas libre, j'ai rendez vous avec toi." Rétorqua Severus en enlaçant sa taille.

Lundi, alors que Sirius et Severus jouaient aux amoureux discrets en profitant d'un moment de solitude dans la salle des professeurs pour s'embrasser passionnément, Harry se rendait chez Blaise pour prendre le thé. Le jeune homme fraîchement fiancé voulait montrer à Harry les dépliants du voyage en Egypte qu'il comptait offrir à Charisma pour Noël.

"Hermione va te tuer si tu sèches les cours pour ça, remarqua Harry en pénétrant dans la maison.

- Elle peut causer, la semaine dernière elle n'est pas venue en cours de Diplomatie Sorcière simplement parce qu'elle avait envie de se taper son rouquin tatoué !

- Tu déteins sur elle, ça craint, plaisanta Harry en s'installant sur le canapé du salon où traînaient des jouets d'enfant. Je vois que ce n'est pas pour me faire baver devant ton futur voyage en Egypte que tu as manqué la fac. Tu es encore de corvée de baby sitting.

- Kieran est parti il y a une heure mais je n'ai pas rangé. Les parents de Cho me l'ont laissé, le temps de faire quelques courses parce que je te jure, les courses avec Kieran se résument à le traîner par le bras pendant qu'il se roule par terre en hurlant "je veux je veux je veux !" Il est dans sa période "je veux" en ce moment.

- Donc, ce sont les grands parents qui se coltinent le gamin de Draco, lança Harry avec mépris. On va l'élire père de l'année celui là. Il s'occupe de son gosse parfois ou la tâche est trop difficile pour lui ?"

Blaise soupira, irrité par les propos de Harry. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant d'exprimer malgré tout le fond de sa pensée.

"T'es un chieur, Potter. Je comprends que tu en veuilles toujours à Draco de t'avoir largué avec une lettre à la con. A ta place, je serais allé le sortir de Durmstrang et j'aurais bouffé ses couilles en salade, accompagnées d'huile d'olive et de mozzarella. Mais vous êtes adultes maintenant, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour se montrer à la hauteur. Il faut vraiment que tu grandisses, Harry, et que tu admettes une bonne fois pour toutes que Draco n'est pas le monstre que tu vois en lui. Ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute s'il a chopé la mononucléose, merdasse !

- Il a quoi ?

- La mononucléose, répéta Blaise en servant le thé. Cette saloperie de maladie virale qui te colle une fièvre de cheval, qui te fait dormir toute la journée et qui te laisse fatigué pendant parfois plusieurs mois. C'est hyper contagieux, alors forcément, Draco ne veut pas que Kieran la chope...Tu as raison, quel salaud de père ! Il refuse que son gamin soit malade, dis, t'as raison, quel enfoiré !

- ça va, Blaise, j'ai compris. Je ne savais pas qu'il était malade.

- Il l'est, et pas qu'un peu. Ça fait une semaine qu'il dort. Depuis qu'il a été opéré par ces chirurgiens moldus, il est comme un moldu, il attrape toutes les couillonnades virales qui passent."

Harry n'eut pas besoin de faire le calcul. Si Draco était malade depuis une semaine, il était logique qu'il ne puisse pas venir le chercher comme convenu. Harry se sentait honteux de s'être immédiatement énervé sans avoir cherché à savoir si un problème avait empêché Draco de se rendre à leur rendez vous. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse en marmonnant :

"Il aurait quand même pu me prévenir...Ou l'un d'entre vous aurait pu me prévenir.

- Pourquoi donc ? Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas parler de Draco.

- C'était le cas avant, mais depuis les fiançailles, on a mis les choses à plat. Vous auriez dû me le dire.

- Ah ben ouais ! Comment voulais-tu qu'on sache que vous aviez enterré la hache de guerre ? Samedi soir, vous étiez loin d'avoir passé votre temps à vous contempler comme des crapauds morts d'amour ! Vous aviez l'air de vouloir vous sauter à la gorge, pas au paf ! Draco ne m'a pas parlé de vos conversations secrètes - il nous vire de sa chambre dès qu'il émerge car il ne veut pas nous contaminer - et toi non plus tu n'en as pas parlé autrement Ron ou Herm' t'auraient prévenu. Ne nous reproche pas le fait que tu es encore monté dans les tours au lieu de te renseigner sur les raisons de l'absence de la Belle au Bois Dormant à votre rencart. Et puis franchement, vu la gueule qu'il se paie le pauvre, mieux vaut pas que tu le voies.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus intrigué.

- Il fait une poussée d'acné, ou je sais pas quoi, il a des boutons pleins la figure."

Harry poussa une exclamation avant de mettre la paume de sa main sur sa bouche. Blaise lui lança un regard outré en reposant lentement sa tasse de thé.

"Par mes Burnes Toutes Puissantes, Harry ! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as fait ça !

- Si. J'avais totalement oublié ce petit détail.

- Petit détail ! Tu l'as défiguré gros débile ! Tu es mon ami, Harry, et par respect pour cette amitié, je ne vais pas te mettre mon pied au cul, ni t'ouvrir la boîte crânienne pour cracher sur ton cerveau...Par respect pour cette amitié, et aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en prennes à Ava et Rada.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour tes précieuses testicules, je n'ai aucune envie d'y toucher, même avec la magie, assura Harry sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé. Je mérite des coups de pied au cul, c'est clair.

- Oui, mais si tu arrêtais là le mea culpa et que tu retirais cette connerie de sortilège ?"

Harry hocha la tête et il fit tournoyer sa baguette magique quelques secondes.

"C'est fait.

- Par toutes les vaches constipées de la planète, tu es trop fort comme sorcier !

- Oui, mais je suis trop minable comme mec parfois, précisa Harry avec une mine contrite.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi même. Tu as été échaudé, et Licorne échaudée craint l'eau froide paraît-il.

- On dit ça pour les chats.

- Ouais, ben t'es pas un chat, vieux."

Harry éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Blaise. Il resta encore une heure chez lui, puis, n'y tenant plus, il prit congé pour se rendre chez Draco où il fut accueilli par Alf, l'elfe qui s'occupait de Kieran le soir des fiançailles.

"Draco Malfoy est très malade, gémit Alf en conduisant Harry dans le salon. Il ne veut voir personne mais vous allez le sauver, Harry Potter ?

- Il n'a pas ce pouvoir, Alf," déclara Declan en entrant, une tasse de café fumante à la main.

Alf poussa un autre gémissement désespéré en sortant de la pièce.

"Il a du mal à comprendre que Draco n'est pas à l'article de la mort, plaisanta Declan en tendant sa tasse à Harry qui déclina l'offre. Il a raison sur un point cependant. Draco ne veut pas de visites, mais sommes nous obligés de lui obéir aveuglément ? Je ne crois pas.

- Ecoute Declan, pour ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, je suis vraiment...

- Je sais, coupa Declan avec un petit sourire entendu. Je ne te blâme pas pour ça, rassure toi. On m'a dit que tu avais tenté de faire lever les sanctions contre moi, j'apprécie. Mais je comprends que tu ais pété un câble, moi aussi j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais entendu une rumeur disant que ma copine allait se fiancer avec un autre mec, super sexy de surcroît."

Harry émit un rire discret en acquiesçant. En le regardant bien, Harry ne pouvait nier que Declan était effectivement bel homme.

"Puisque tu es là, je vais me retirer et essayer d'expliquer à ma copine que Draco n'est qu'un ami, poursuivit Declan avec un rire communicatif. Elle s'est foutue en tête que si je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est parce que je suis amoureux et que je m'évertue à nier mes sentiments. Elle est folle, mais adorable ma Luna."

Harry sursauta, et un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Luna ? Luna Lovegood ?

- Oui, Blaise nous a présentés l'année dernière. C'est un sacré petit bout de femme.

- Elle est...Etonnante, en effet. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, promit Declan en serrant la main de Harry. Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, mais tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais.

- A Luna ?

- Non, à Draco. A la prochaine, Potter. Et cette fois, c'est sur le terrain de Quidditch que je t'atomiserai.

- Dans tes rêves, Payton."

Harry le regarda partir en soupirant. Il se sentait presque heureux. Heureux d'apprendre qu'il manquait à Draco. Heureux de ne plus vivre avec cette rage et ce sentiment de non dit au fond du coeur. C'était comme s'il émergeait enfin d'une longue hibernation, comme s'il avait fini par se remettre de cette lettre qu'il avait tant lue qu'il en connaissait la moindre virgule. A présent, restait à savoir s'il aurait la force de reconstruire avec Draco ou s'il préférait se reconstruire sans lui. Draco lui avait expliqué sommairement qu'il avait passé ces trois ans et demie à se mettre entre parenthèses, à ne pas vouloir de relations avec d'autres. Harry avait connu des hommes pendant ce temps, mais il réalisait à présent que le résultat était sensiblement le même. Il n'avait pas vécu pleinement non plus. Peut être avait-il attendu Draco sans s'en rendre compte ; peut être avait-il simplement attendu ses excuses pour aller de l'avant.

Il aimait toujours Draco, c'était limpide, mais était-il prêt pour autant à reprendre les choses où elles s'étaient arrêtées entre eux ? Pouvait-il retrouver la confiance qu'il avait eue en Draco ?

Trop incertain, trop effrayé à l'idée de prendre des décisions hâtives, il opta pour un retrait stratégique et il rentra chez lui, dans le cocon de solitude qu'il s'était aménagé au fil du temps. Il passa trois jours à ressasser les mêmes pensées, ne sortant que pour les entraînements de Quidditch. Le vendredi soir, après son match contre les Undertakers de Londres, il n'y tint plus et il retourna chez Draco. Il fut accueilli par la tante de Draco, Andromeda Tonks, qui le conduisit dans la chambre en lui expliquant que Draco était très fiévreux aujourd'hui et qu'il valait mieux éviter de le réveiller. Harry lui promit de ne pas faire de bruit.

Elle le laissa devant la porte et il entra en retenant son souffle. La chambre était grande, dans le style colonial, baignée dans la douce clarté lunaire. Une veilleuse était allumée sur la table de chevet en bois d'ébène, éclairant un plateau repas auquel Draco n'avait pas touché. Harry esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'une cigarette avait été allumée et aussitôt écrasée dans le cendrier. Draco n'avait pas essayé de manger, mais il avait voulu fumer, ça lui ressemblait bien. Le sol était jonché de livres de psychomagie et de parchemins de cours dont l'écriture n'était pas celle du blond. Une photo de Kieran qui agitait la main trônait sur la commode, en face du grand lit blanc où Draco dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Il était allongé sur le dos, en diagonale sur le lit. Il avait rejeté ses couvertures et avait par dessus son boxer, en guise de pyjama, un tee-shirt noir auréolé de sueur. Ses cheveux étaient humides et quelques mèches s'étaient collées sur son visage. Il régnait dans la pièce une forte odeur de maladie, une odeur de potions mélangée à celle du surplus de chaleur corporelle et Harry se surprit à être attendri par la vulnérabilité de Draco. Il était aussi inquiet pour lui, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose car apparemment, les potions sorcières n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité.

"Saloperie de Complexe du Héros," murmura-t-il dans la pénombre.

Il approcha le plus discrètement possible et il s'assit sur le lit. Il écarta délicatement les mèches qui barraient le visage de Draco et il suivit le trajet de ses cicatrices avec un doigt. La peau était brûlante sous la sienne. Harry scruta la pièce et il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Il devina une salle de bain derrière la porte du fond et il s'y rendit. Là, il fit couler de l'eau fraîche pour en imbiber une serviette qu'il passa ensuite sur le front de Draco. Il ne pensait pas le réveiller mais les paupières du blond se mirent à papillonner. Il ouvrit ses yeux gris profondément cernés de noir en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches afin de les humecter.

"Salut, murmura Harry sans parvenir à contenir l'émotion dans sa voix. Il paraît que tu nous joues le remake gay de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

- Et le prince est en retard, articula péniblement Draco avec un faible sourire. Tu devrais partir, je suis contagieux.

- Il faudrait plus qu'une mononucléose pour me terrasser.

- Je sais que les sorciers sont rarement atteints par les maladies virales moldues, mais ça arrive. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

- Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu étais plutôt sensible à ce genre de maladies justement.

- Il ne s'appellerait pas Blaise ton petit doigt ? Demanda Draco en étouffant un bâillement. Ce con est persuadé que le fait de me faire opérer chez les moldus m'avait transformé en l'un des leurs, tout ça parce que j'ai eu la grippe il y a deux ans et la mono cette année.

- Effectivement, ta version change de la sienne.

- J'ai trop chaud, tu voudrais bien ouvrir la fenêtre ?"

Harry hésita un instant car l'air était glacial à l'extérieur. Il consentit malgré tout à aérer quelques minutes en se perdant dans la contemplation du parc boisé sur lequel donnait la chambre. Lorsqu'il quitta son poste d'observation, Draco s'était rendormi. Harry déposa un baiser sur son front, puis il sortit, le coeur battant la chamade.

Il revint le dimanche, écoeuré de trouver Severus Rogue au chevet de Draco. Ce dernier était réveillé et cette fois, ses cheveux étaient mouillés car il venait visiblement de prendre une douche. Harry réprima une grimace en imaginant que Severus l'avait aidé à se laver puisque Draco paraissait encore bien trop faible pour tenir debout si longtemps. Il avait quand même la force de tenir sa cigarette allumée entre ses doigts et de la fumer, tranquillement assis sur son lit, sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur de Potions.

"Les moldus ont des spécialités bien plus intéressantes que ces cigarettes malodorantes ou ces voitures que tu achètes à la pelle, grommela Severus.

- J'en conviens, rétorqua Draco en envoyant sa fumée au visage de Severus, mais ces deux spécialités sont justement les plus drôles. En tout cas, merci pour la potion, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

- C'est naturel. A présent, si tu n'y vois pas d'objections, je vais m'en aller. J'ai un rendez vous important."

Un rictus satisfait apparut au coin des lèvres de Draco et il hocha la tête.

"Encore merci, Severus, et bonjour à ce cher Sirius."

Severus haussa les épaules et il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Harry, ce qui convenait parfaitement au Survivant. Il était soulagé de voir que Draco semblait se porter mieux, même si les cernes étaient toujours aussi prononcés sous ses yeux.

"Tu as l'air plus en forme, remarqua tout haut Harry en s'installant sur le lit.

- La fièvre est retombée grâce à Severus, mais j'ai toujours autant sommeil et du coton dans les jambes. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai lu que ton équipe était encore première du championnat, toutes mes félicitations.

- Merci. Ecoute Draco, je voudrais m'excuser car le soir de notre rendez vous, j'étais tellement contrarié...

- Je sais, coupa Draco avec un sourire las. J'espère juste que le fait de me miner la gueule de boutons t'as aidé à te sentir mieux.

- Tu savais que c'était moi ?

- Evidemment. La maladie a fatigué mon corps, pas mon cerveau. Tu me le paieras, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- Je m'attends au pire venant de toi, plaisanta Harry.

- Tu peux...Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est gentil de ta part de venir me voir."

Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment et Harry se demanda s'il s'était endormi. Il se leva, prit Draco dans ses bras pour mieux l'allonger sur le lit et il caressa doucement ses cheveux.

"J'en ai marre, murmura Draco d'une voix éteinte, plus traînante que jamais. Depuis deux semaines, je ne fais que somnoler.

- Je te laisse te reposer, répondit Harry à voix basse. Je pars pour une semaine avec mon équipe, mais je repasserai dès que je serai rentré. Prends soin de toi."

Il prit sa main et, sans réfléchir, il en embrassa la paume, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque Draco et lui étaient ensemble. Draco dormait déjà, mais Harry fut troublé au delà des mots. Il avait exécuté ce geste comme si c'était la chose le plus naturelle du monde ; comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il quitta la maison en courant, pour fuir cette chambre où Draco l'attirait comme un aimant.

Il passa la semaine à se demander ce qu'il devait faire concernant Draco. Il tenait à lui et sa présence lui manquait déjà beaucoup, mais l'amour était-il suffisant pour effacer tout le reste ? Ron, voyant son stress quasi permanent, essaya de lui changer les idées mais cela ne fit que renforcer son envie de voir Draco et de le repousser tout à la fois. Les choses étaient simples et compliquées : lorsque Harry était avec Draco, il voulait être avec lui ; dès qu'il se séparait de lui physiquement, il craignait d'être avec lui. Finalement, il décida de se protéger et il envoya un message à Draco dès son retour, pour lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas aller le voir pour d'obscures raisons. La réponse de Draco fut brève, cinglante :

_Cher Harry, _

_A lâche, lâche et demi..._

_D.A Malfoy._

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, aussi resta-t-il de marbre en lisant le mot. Puis il se rendit à une soirée organisée en l'honneur de son équipe, certain qu'il trouverait quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit et se rassurer, quelqu'un qui lui donnerait le déclic pour arrêter de penser à Draco. Il flirta avec un jeune homme très agréable mais, au moment de quitter les lieux en sa compagnie, le regard que lui lança Hermione lui glaça le sang. Dans les yeux de son amie, il lut clairement : "tu n'assumes pas, Harry. Tu fais n'importe quoi."

Il la rejoignit aussitôt en lui ordonnant d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

"Continues comme ça, Harry, et tu perdras le seul homme que tu aies jamais aimé. Ce n'est pas Draco qui te rend malheureux en ce moment, c'est toi même," se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de tourner les talons.

Harry observa alors le jeune homme qui l'attendait et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui. Sans même lui donner une explication, il transplana devant chez Draco. Il passa de longues minutes à observer la porte en cherchant le courage de sonner. Finalement, le froid et la neige qui commençait à tomber eurent raison de lui et il actionna le carillon. Blaise lui ouvrit en boxer.

L'air courroucé qui s'afficha sur son visage en voyant Harry n'augurait rien de bon. Il le fit néanmoins entrer, plus pour échapper au froid que par envie de parler à Harry.

"Merde, Harry, il est deux heures du matin ! Aboya-t-il.

- Je sais, mais je dois voir Draco.

- Il dort et je ne vais pas le réveiller pour toi, pas après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce que contenait ton message, j'ai juste reconnu Edwige et j'ai su que le parchemin venait de toi, mais j'ai vu la réaction de Draco. Il était glacial et, le connaissant, ce n'est pas bon signe. Je peux te dire qu'il a passé la soirée à serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, nom d'une blénoragie !

- Rien, et c'est peut être ça le problème, rétorqua Harry. Ecoute Blaise, on peut passer la nuit à en parler, ça ne changera pas le fait que je me soies défilé aujourd'hui. A part ça, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien mieux. Il n'a pas retrouvé toutes ses forces, il est fatigué mais il parvient à garder les yeux ouverts. Repasse demain, et vous mettrez tous vos griefs à plat.

- Laisse moi le voir maintenant, je ne le réveillerai pas.

- Vous allez me coller la gastro avec vos conneries. J'ai le cul entre deux chaises et crois moi, c'est inconfortable. Si je t'empêche de le voir, tu vas me pustuler la gueule et si je te laisse faire, Draco va m'arracher les intestins pour me pendre avec !

- Je dois le voir, Blaise. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Laisse le monter, intervint Charisma en entrant dans le couloir alors que Harry passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est encore plus mal que Draco ?"

Blaise poussa un soupir résigné et il s'écarta. Harry planta une bise sonore sur la joue de Charisma et il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sous l'oeil amusé de la jeune femme et de son fiancé qui lui, demeurait perplexe. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et il avança jusqu'au lit où Draco sommeillait, entouré de ses livres et de ses parchemins de psychomagie. Harry les rassembla pour les déposer ensuite sur le sol, puis il s'installa à côté de Draco. Le coeur du Survivant s'emballait dangereusement alors que son esprit le mettait en garde.

Il se mit alors à penser à ses parents alors que ses doigts caressaient les cheveux blonds de Draco. Que lui auraient dit James et Lily s'ils étaient encore en vie ? Harry avait une idée de ce qu'ils lui auraient conseillé...De suivre son instinct, de se fier à ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, ils avaient donné leurs vies par amour pour lui, sans perdre leur temps à réfléchir. Draco avait risqué la sienne pour Harry en refusant de devenir l'Héritier de Voldemort. Harry pouvait-il occulter cela à cause d'une rupture par lettre ? Draco lui avait fait confiance en mettant sa vie entre ses mains, Harry ne pouvait-il pas croire en la force de son amour sans imaginer le pire ? Le pire était derrière eux à présent, pourquoi ne pouvait-il concevoir que le meilleur soit à venir ?

Il tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur la photo de Kieran.

C'était une partie non négligeable de l'équation. Harry ne pouvait s'investir dans une relation avec Draco sans prendre en compte Kieran. Pour le moment, il n'éprouvait rien pour lui, mais que se passerait-il s'il s'attachait à l'enfant et que les choses tournaient mal ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur Kieran et il perdrait tout, le père comme le fils.

"Arrête de tout mélanger, Harry, murmura-t-il dans la pénombre. Prends les choses l'une après l'autre ou tu vas devenir dingue."

Sa main frôla la joue de Draco. Il la retira comme s'il risquait de se brûler. Il se contenta de contempler le visage éreinté de Draco tout en écoutant le doux son de sa respiration profonde et régulière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se sentit totalement apaisé, bercé par le souffle de Draco, irrémédiablement attiré par ses lèvres entrouvertes.

"Comme je t'aime, connard, lança Harry d'une voix douce. Tu as le pouvoir de me foutre en l'air si tu le veux."

Il se pencha lentement afin de déposer un baiser sur la bouche de Draco. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, agréables même si les semaines de fièvre les avaient asséchées. Ce simple baiser fit voler en éclat les réticences de Harry. Sa tête tournait, son coeur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine...Il savait.

Il se releva avec l'impression d'être plus fort, plus sûr de lui. Après un dernier regard en direction de Draco, il transplana chez lui. Il se coucha sans se déshabiller et il s'endormit rapidement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, il se rendit à une séance de dédicaces le coeur léger, et il annonça fièrement à Ron :

"Je sais enfin ce que je veux.

- Génial, répondit Ron avec entrain. Moi aussi, je sais ce que je veux et ce que je veux, c'est une tarte aux myrtilles."

Harry éclata de rire. Ron savait exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'épiloguer sur le sujet, il passerait le message à Hermione. Après la séance, ils burent un café ensemble, puis Harry retourna chez lui. Il fut stupéfait de voir Draco, assis sur les marches de son immeuble, une expression indéfinissable dans ses yeux encore cernés. Ils montèrent les escaliers dans un silence uniquement rompu par les halètements de Draco.

"La cigarette aura raison de toi, commenta Harry en ouvrant la porte alors que Draco lui lançait un regard effaré.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ma capacité pulmonaire," trancha sèchement Draco en se tenant au mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Harry haussa les épaules, nullement impressionné par la froideur de l'ancien Serpentard. Il versa de l'eau dans un verre qu'il tendit à Draco. Ce dernier en but une gorgée, puis il le posa sur le bar.

"Je ne veux plus que tu viennes chez moi quand je ne suis pas en état de te foutre dehors, déclara Draco d'un ton sans appel.

- D'accord."

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais, trop intrigué par l'attitude d'Harry, il la referma en le toisant avec hauteur. Il prit ensuite une cigarette qu'il alluma à l'aide de la magie sans baguette.

"C'est tout ce que tu étais venu me dire ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire indulgent.

- En gros, oui. J'en ai assez de ton indécision, Harry. Tu fais les choses comme tu l'entends, mais arrête de me montrer que tu tiens à moi pour me repousser juste après ! Explosa Draco en tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette. Puisque tu sembles considérer que je suis une ordure indigne de ta confiance, agis en conséquence et fous moi la paix ! Chaque visite que tu me rends me donne l'espoir que tu vas changer d'avis et accepter de me donner une chance. Mais tu sais quoi ? Garde la ta chance, garde ton manque de courage en continuant à dire que le lâche, c'est moi. Garde les putains de procès d'intention que tu me colles dès que je fais un pas et avance mollement jusqu'au prochain mec dont tu tomberas amoureux. Trouve toi en un sur mesure, qui te récitera des poèmes jusqu'à plus soif, j'en ai ma claque d'être moi et de me prendre dans la gueule que moi, c'est tout ce que tu ne supportes pas.

- Draco, tu délires. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que les autres mecs susceptibles de me plaire ne soient pas toi...

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux un homme comme moi, qui ne soit pas moi ? Il te faut vraiment des flèches pour te retrouver dans ce que tu ressens, Harry.

- Excuse moi de vouloir être sûr de moi, Draco ! S'exclama Harry. Excuse moi d'avoir pris un mur et de tenter d'éviter un second impact !

- Oui tu as pris un mur ! Oui, j'ai eu besoin de partir et de te dire tout ça par lettre, parce qu'en face à face, je n'aurais pas pu me résigner à te quitter mais achète toi une autre paire de binocles si celles ci ne sont plus adaptées à ta vue ! Tu es aveugle ou vraiment con ? Je t'aime, merde ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te blesser alors arrête deux minutes de tendre la joue !

- Où tu as vu que je tendais la joue ! T'as encore la fièvre ou quoi ?

- Ok, on n'arrivera à rien, tu te sens trop persécuté. Ne viens plus chez moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande...Tu peux faire ça ?

- Non. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, Draco. C'est toi qui voulais qu'on se remette ensemble. Tu ne peux pas me balancer que tu m'aimes et m'ordonner ensuite de rester loin de toi. Je ne l'accepte pas.

- Je...ça suffit." Décréta Draco d'une voix dans laquelle se mêlaient la lassitude et la tristesse.

Il fixa longuement Harry en silence puis il jeta sa cigarette dans le verre d'eau et il tenta de transplaner, sans succès.

"La totale, grommela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Pourtant j'ai transplané jusqu'ici tout à l'heure...

- Tu es encore trop faible pour te payer le luxe de faire des prouesses magiques, déduisit Harry en posant sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher d'actionner la poignée de la porte. Laisse moi t'aider."

Draco secoua la tête avec véhémence, mais Harry ne céda pas. Il l'entoura de ses bras et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Draco.

"Merci, soupira Draco en se dégageant de l'étreinte du Survivant. Tu peux y aller à présent, je ne voudrais pas t'imposer ma présen...

- Draco, ferme la."

Le blond resta interdit et son regard révélait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

"Pardon ? Articula-t-il lentement.

- J'ai dis, ferme la." Répéta Harry en s'approchant de lui.

Draco recula, jusqu'à ce que le mur l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

"Qu'est ce que...? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Tais toi, mon coeur." Murmura Harry en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Draco pencha la tête sur le côté en humectant ses lèvres. Ils savaient qu'Harry allait l'embrasser avant même que sa bouche ne s'écrase contre celle de Draco. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent immédiatement, passionnément. C'était un baiser empli d'un sentiment d'urgence, le baiser de deux hommes qui avaient attendu trop longtemps pour se retrouver. La main de Draco se perdit dans la chevelure rebelle de Harry qui poussa un gémissement rauque dans la bouche de Draco. Leurs gestes étaient fébriles, leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre et leurs hanches ondulaient de manière incontrôlable. Les lèvres de Harry descendirent dans le cou de Draco qui frissonna.

"J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura Harry contre sa peau.

- Idem," répondit Draco en passant ses mains sous le pull de Harry afin de l'ôter le plus rapidement possible.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'effeuiller, tous deux recherchaient désespérément le contact de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre. Une fois déshabillés, la frénésie qui les habitait laissa place à une exploration plus douce, plus sensuelle. Les doigts de Draco redessinèrent lentement chaque muscle du dos de Harry, puis de son ventre.

"Même si j'ai vu dans la Pensine à quel point c'était chaud entre nous, c'est comme si c'était une première fois pour moi, souffla Draco en baissant les yeux.

- Je sais, chuchota Harry en plaçant son index sous le menton de Draco afin de le pousser à le regarder. Je ne brusquerai pas les choses, fais moi confiance."

Draco esquissa un sourire engageant et Harry embrassa ses lèvres avec délicatesse alors que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses. Draco ferma les yeux et il se laissa emporter dans le torrent de sensations exquises que lui procuraient les mains de Harry. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son érection, il poussa un hoquet de surprise qui se transforma en bâillement.

"Fatigué ? Interrogea Harry en effleurant sa joue.

- Non, mentit Draco. Mais je n'ai pas récupéré toutes mes forces, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir...

- Pour l'instant, tu es en forme, plaisanta Harry en entourant sa virilité de ses doigts agiles. Ne t'en fais pas, de la force, j'en ai pour deux."

Draco émit un rire étouffé et il s'abandonna à la caresse divine que lui prodiguait la main de son amant. Avec la montée du plaisir, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il préféra entraîner Harry sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur le brun et embrassa fougueusement son cou. Ses lèvres descendirent sur son torse pour tracer une ligne brûlante jusqu'à son nombril. Harry contracta les muscles de son ventre et Draco s'amusa à en redessiner les contours avec sa langue. Harry savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux pressés d'emboîter leurs corps l'un dans l'autre aussi prit-il les devants pour que cessent les préliminaires qui ne faisaient que retarder le moment tant attendu.

Il regarda autour de lui et choisit de transformer la lampe de chevet en pot de lubrifiant. Un rictus charmeur apparut au coin des lèvres de Draco qui fit mine d'applaudir.

"Si les choses vont trop vite, surtout dis le, prévint Harry avec un sourire si doux que Draco sentit son coeur fondre.

- C'est parfait," le rassura Draco en plongeant les doigts dans le pot.

Harry écarta lascivement les jambes, laissant ainsi accès à son amant qui inséra un doigt, puis deux en lui. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'était si bon de sentir Draco à nouveau contre lui, ses doigts allant et venant en lui pour le préparer au mieux. La bouche du blond entoura le membre gorgé de désir de Harry alors qu'il faisait pénétrer un troisième doigt en lui. Le plaisir était si puissant que Harry craignit de se répandre trop tôt.

"Maintenant, murmura-t-il. Si tu es prêt."

Draco hocha la tête et il lubrifia son désir tendu. Harry se coucha sur le côté, dans une position qu'il pensait plus confortable et moins fatigante pour Draco. Ce dernier s'allongea derrière lui et il entra en lui avec une telle douceur que Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il lui avait tellement manqué, comment Harry avait-il pu douter à ce point ? Comment était-il parvenu à croire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Draco ?

"Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'ai toujours aimé," articula-t-il sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Draco entama un lent mouvement de va et vient alors que sa bouche dévorait la nuque du Survivant. Harry tendit la main en arrière pour bloquer le bassin de Draco et il bougea à son tour pour imprimer un rythme sensuel à leurs ébats et, surtout, pour éviter à Draco de faire trop d'efforts. Draco produisit le son que Harry avait toujours adoré, ce son entre le souffle et le gémissement. Une vague de plaisir intense s'empara de tout le corps de Harry qui laissa échapper un râle de satisfaction.

A son tour, Draco immobilisa les hanches du brun et il accéléra un peu la cadence en haletant. Harry ferma les yeux et il s'abandonna entièrement aux sensations exquises que lui offraient la virilité de Draco en lui et son bras entourant son torse pour le plaquer contre lui. Il atteignait les portes de la jouissance lorsque Draco s'immobilisa. Il sentit son souffle devenir plus profond, plus régulier et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

"Draco, mon coeur, tu t'endors.

- Non," se défendit le blond d'une voix éteinte.

Il tenta de reprendre son mouvement de va et vient mais il fut obligé d'admettre avec horreur qu'il était effectivement en train de s'endormir.

"Excuse moi, dit-il alors en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave," assura Harry en caressant sa main.

Il avança un peu le bassin mais Draco le retint et il le plaqua contre lui.

"Je voudrais rester en toi, si ça ne te dérange pas." Expliqua-t-il sans parvenir à ouvrir les yeux.

Harry était plus qu'heureux d'acquiescer et ils s'endormirent scellés l'un à l'autre. Dans la nuit, ils se séparèrent et Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco, écoutant les battements réconfortants de son coeur, la plus douce des musiques qu'il connaisse. Il resta là durant des heures, à se laisser bercer par la respiration de Draco et à le regarder dormir. Il ne savait pas comment aborder cette nouvelle relation avec Draco. Devaient-ils la laisser s'épanouir aux yeux du monde ou, au contraire, devaient-ils rester le plus discret possible ? Après avoir bien réfléchi à la quetions, Harry opta pour la discrétion. Pas à cause des journalistes qui le suivaient partout, mais à cause de Kieran. Il préférait prendre son temps, faire connaissance avec l'enfant et apprendre à l'aimer avant de s'imposer à lui comme le compagnon de son père. Pour être honnête, Harry n'était pas prêt à s'investir émotionnellement avec Kieran, seul Draco comptait pour l'instant.

Lorsque le soleil d'hiver baigna la chambre de sa lumière aveuglante, Harry quitta les bras de Draco, il se leva et il se rhabilla.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Draco en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Je rentre chez moi, déclara Harry en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me trouve ici, expliqua-t-il en enfilant son pull. Nous avons peut être passé la nuit ensemble, mais ça ne signifie pas que je vais m'installer chez toi. Tu vas devoir ramer pour regagner ma confiance.

- Ne compte pas là dessus, Potter, rétorqua Draco en faisant mine de se renfermer.

- On va jouer selon mes règles, Malfoy," lança Harry en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, il s'autorisa un sourire amusé, sachant que Draco était allé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait faire en matière de communication.

"Personne ne dicte sa conduite à un Malfoy !" Répliqua Draco alors que la porte se refermait derrière Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le ton de sa propre voix et il ferma les yeux, encore submergé par le sommeil. Rien ne pressait pour lui, il avait tout le temps d'attendre. Harry reviendrait rapidement, il en avait la certitude.

Et demain serait un autre jour...

C'était également ce que se disait Sirius ce matin là, après une autre dispute avec Severus...

**Fin.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Elle va me manquer. Bisous et à bientôt.**


End file.
